Pokemon: Dead Islands
by evanscinemas1
Summary: The world hasn't been in contact with the Sevii Islands for weeks now, and a deadly virus has spread to the southern most part of Kanto. Ash, now the Champion of Kanto, decides it is time to take action. Can he and his family discover the source of the virus and stop it before the world is consumed? Original characters, and Main Ones. Ash&Misty May&OC Gary&Serena.
1. Prologue

**Hello Pokemon world! First things first, this IS a sequel to my other story 'End of the Journey'. However, you will not need to have read it to read this story. Granted you might miss a few things here and there that will make this one much more fun. This will be a Zombie story! Kind of...they won't the typical dead come back to life thing. Like the summary said, it's a virus. There will be death, blood, and mature content.**

 **I know this was released probably much earlier than some of my returning readers were expecting, but hey! I'm just as excited as everyone else! So I just had to release something! Naturally the farther along we get, updates will slow :p**

 **This story picks up some time after those events. This is just a prologue to set up the plot, hope you like it!**

 **About what that will be... (MINOR SPOILERS FROM END OF THE JOURNEY! SKIP PAST ALL BOLD TEXT TO MISS THEM COMPLETELY) we'll follow the reveal of Red and his plan. Figure out why he's doing what he's doing, and see how Ash and co. plan to stop him. Will heavily feature the children of the survivors, but expect our main heroes to tag along!**

* * *

The night would have been peaceful. The breeze was warm, the sky was clear, portraying a sparkling black sheet with millions of tiny dots of light. Dark waves lazily sloshed onto the beach, smoothing the sand more than necessary. The night could, have been peaceful...

Not a single Pokemon could be found along the shoreline, not among the trees running along the sand, and no sound was made. Save for one. A terrifying cry that would chill even the bravest of blood. A screech that called for death. This horrible sound was nothing like anything anyone listening would have heard. This horrible sound was not one anyone or any Pokemon would want to have heard...yet...

A lone woman ran down the sand, as fast as her legs could carry her. Panting and gasping for breath as the sand filled her tattered shoes, weighing her down and slowing her progress. Behind her, the creature cried out once more, having caught the scent of the blood in her veins. She could hear it giving chase, sprinting across the sand as if it were nothing. Growing closer and closer with each pounding thud of its feet. She panicked and forced more adrenaline into her muscles, desperately trying to outrun the thing! Her destination wasn't far now! In fact, she could see it! The glistening lobby lights of a Pokemon Center. Perched at the edge of the trees with a dock going out to sea.

Suddenly the creature behind her growled loudly, indicating it had closed the gap between them tremendously. She was so close! Just a dozen more feet! Slam! A body crashed into her back, knocking her to the ground and rolling her a few feet. She tatseted sand as the creature snarled and came at her, but she rolled out of the way. Narrowly dodging a pointed snout filled with razor sharp teeth. She caught a glimpse of two curved horns coming out of the creatures head, angling backwards over its spine. The canine like body was missing large chunks of flesh, and was covered in mixtures of dried and wet blood. Its eyes were sunken and hollow, unfocused and glazed over.

It pushed its four legs and pounced at her, snarling as it came right for her throat. A flash of light at her belt released a Growlithe, howling at the crazed Houndoom. The devil like dog bit into the loyal dog's neck, inciting an angry howl and drawing blood.

"No!" The woman screamed, scrambling to her feet to help her Pokemon, but the Growlithe growled at her, barking wildly. It then let loose a flamethrower at her feet wincing in pain as the Houndoom was now ignoring the woman, but shaking its head and tearing flesh off the Growlithe.

She screamed again but Growlithe mustered up enough energy to shoot more flames at its owners feet, and then bark. Getting the message, but hating herself for it, she turned and ran. Tears streaming from her deep brown eyes as she shoved open the Center's doors. Slamming them shut, a chill ran down her spine as multiple more Houndooms howled in the distance. Her Growlithe gave a defiant bark before it was silenced with a whimper...

Sliding the lock of the door, she quickly ran into the middle of the lobby and grabbed two wooden chairs that were seated around a table. Hurriedly she ran back to the door and slid them under the knob, securing them in place just as something heavy crashed into it. A scream escaped her lips, but the doors held firm. Another bang followed another, as it now appeared multiple creatures were assaulting the door. She had to hurry!

She ignored the blood streaks along the walls, and pools on the floor, running to the videophone against the far wall. Bang! More crashes into the door. Without sitting down she smashed her fingertips to the correct buttons, praying to God that the call would go through. The screen lit up with the dial sign, ringing again and again. Bang! Another hard crash into the door. Still ringing. Come on! She pushed her long, dirty black bangs out of her face.

"Hello- Del?!" The monitor lit up with the face of a pretty, red haired, sea green eyed woman.

"Mom! I need help!"


	2. A Different World

**Hey hey everyone! The first official chapter for Dead Islands is out. I know a few have been anxiously waiting for it haha. A few things before we get started.**

 **For those of you skipping reading 'End of the Journey', this chapter has some info that should help you guys get familiarized with the world now, and should give you a vague idea of what happened. You know, lots of death and destruction. This chapter is mainly meant to introduce the majority of our main characters, and show where they are in the world. Things will start off kinda slow, but don't worry, lots of action, drama, and fluff will be headed your way in the future! This chapter turned out a little long, but oh well!  
**

 **I hope everyone enjoys this story as much as I know I will!**

 **Fun fact for you guys! Today is June 30th, and exactly a year ago to the day, the first chapter for 'End of the Journey' was published on this site. I find that crazy, weird, and awesome all at the same time!**

* * *

"RAICHU! Volt Tackle!"

"Rapid Spin out of the way Starmie!"

The Raichu, rather large in its size, cried out and blasted across the field in a surprising display of electric speed. The Starfish Pokemon however, was quicker. Giving a saluting shout and twirling high into the air, away from immediate harm. The teenage boy, who was the trainer of Raichu, shouted, "Thunder!"

"RaaaiiiiCHUUUU!"

An orange haired woman, with aquamarine eyes that sparkled like diamonds, smirked. With a loud bellow she commanded, "Aurora Beam! Intercept that thunder!"

Starmie obliged, shooting the colorful ray from its center gem, connecting directly with the bolt of electricity and overtaking it. The Aurora dissipated the lightning, and shot straight for Raichu, who was caught off guard. It squealed in shock, but it was too late, the beam exploded into the Pokemon.

"Raichu is unable to battle!" A shaggy, brown haired man with dark green eyes shouted. "The winner of the match is Gym Leader Misty!"

"Noooo," the teenager cried out, slumping to his knees and raising his PokeBall. "Return Raichu."

"Hey," Misty called, her voice echoing around the large room as she recalled Starmie. It was a large pooled area, with various platforms and raised sections for the battlefield. "Don't give up. Keep training hard and one day you'll achieve your goals. Determination can get you far."

"Yea, I will," the boy clenched his fist and stood back up.

"You were pretty tough, so I know you will!" She flashed him a peace sign and winked. The boy waved happily and raced from the gym, intent on doing more training to win his eighth and final badge.

"That's it for the day Misty," the ref called, making his way along the poolside to her. "Which means...that were done?"

Misty groaned loudly, then suavely and sweetly asked, "Any way I can talk you into cleaning up, Cameron?"

"Er-you talked me into filling in for Ally, I suppose that includes her cleaning duties," he sighed, slumping his shoulders forward.

"Indeed it does!" The gym leader giggled. "It'll be good for ya! When was the last time you mopped your floors?"

"Never, May does that," he straightened up, thinking about his answer.

"We'll then, practice time for you! Mop's in the storage closet," she informed him cheekily, pointing to a door on the far side of the pool. "Speaking of May and Ally, how are they?"

"Fierce," he laughed, stepping in line with her as she began walking. "They'll be back tomorrow from Hoenn. May's been working closely alongside Ally for her Pro Contest entries. She's just like her mother. And Simon is doing well studying under Brock, I think he's enjoying learning about breeding and such."

"Wow, I didn't know Simon wanted to be a breeder," the red head raised her brow as she opened the storage closet.

"Says he's drawn to it," Cameron smiled. "How about you all? How's the family?"

"Ash is a busy Beedrill," she sighed, tossing him a mop and reaching for the bucket. "Guess he has to be since he practically runs Kanto."

"And the kids?"

"Driven to succeed, just like their father."

"And mother."

She blushed a little, "Del is doing wonderful with her training. She's been traveling all over the world lately, following in her fathers footsteps. Kaiden stays more local, he likes Kanto battles and gyms. He's determined to unseat Ash as reigning Champion." She laughed out loud as she spoke, "And Logan. He's not sure what he wants to do just yet. He's more excited to be getting his first Pokemon tonight."

"Of course," Cameron chuckled, taking the bucket from Misty. "That's how Ally was at first too."

"Don't just stand there," Misty waved her finger at him. "Fill up the bucket with water."

Soon the two were cleaning away at the battlefield, mopping up the dirt and grime from today's matches. A scorch mark there, a scuff here. Working their way around the pool slowly, but surely.

Twenty years, twenty long years since the Dominion war ended and the world was saved. The new generations couldn't see the difference, the world was normal to them, but older generations could see a clear differential. It wasn't something they couldn't explain, it was more of a feeling. Something in the very air itself that said life was wiser, the world had matured.

Misty was now in her forties, and anyone trying to guess her age would have been wrong. For she still looked young, jubilant, and ready to take on the world. Her orange hair was much longer, cascading nearly down her entire back. Flowing like waves along the ocean. She was still a Gym Leader by choice, having been selected as a candidate for the new Elite Four, but she turned it down to have the time to raise her family. Not that she wouldn't try for the position once Logan began his journey.

Cameron was roughly the same age, just slightly older. He still had the same young quality about him, though his dark brown hair was beginning to develop gray strands along the sides. It was more neatly trimmed, but he kept the natural messiness about it. He had assisted Ash and company during the war, and such became close friends with them. His efforts placed him amongst the list of heroes, right alongside Ash, Misty, Dawn, May, Lance, Gary, and Brock.

Twenty long years. The two, and their entire group for that matter, had remained good friends and started their own families right there in New Pallet...or most of them had.

* * *

Ash pushed a report away from him, drumming his fingers along his desk as he did so. He scowled as its contents ran over in his mind. This was the hundredth report about the-

He groaned aloud, swiveling around in his chair to the large window behind his desk, staring out over the grounds so he could pretend he wasn't in his office. Lazily, his eyes scanned over the beautifully decorated landscape. Following along the curved path that laced between flower gardens, fountains with Pokemon statues, and underneath large trees. The cast iron gates that once surrounded the Plateau had been replaced with a polished black marble wall, inscribed with thousands of names upon it. The walkways branched off to different segments of The Wall, running in a large circle around the Plateau as it allowed visitors to read the names up close. What were these names? The thousands and thousands of people killed, or who went missing, during the Dominion War. Each name was scribed in white, and had a lavish design for effect. Each one a memorial for those fallen during such a tragedy.

A series of knocks at his door interrupted his train of thought, and he said, "Come in."

The door swung open and Lance, the former Champion, let himself into the overly Pokemon decorated office. Taking the seat across from Ash with an air of worry about him, he spoke, "More bad news. Turn to channel four."

Ash frowned, but opened a drawer on his desk, reaching inside and pulling out a Tv remote control. Turning to the one on the wall beside them, Ash pressed the on button. Channel four was already up.

"The Fuschia City harbor was attacked today, leaving countless injured, but thankfully no dead," a pretty blonde haired woman spoke to the camera. She was standing outside of the harbor, with dozens of police vehicles flashing behind her. Police officers and their loyal Pokemon raced along the scene, escorting the injured away and quickly securing the area.

"No official report has been released stating how or why this attack happened," the reporter continued. "What the FYPD have released is that a bomb, apparently docked onboard a freighter inbound from the Sevii Islands containing various shipments of berries-"

Ash didn't hear the rest, his mind immediately went to work. What he knew, that the rest of the world didn't, was that all contact with the Sevii Islands had ceased nearly three weeks ago. No calls had been returned, and any team sent to investigate vanished. So Ash, under Lance's advice, put a private League alert on anything that could be related to those Islands. Which should've included a freighter before it had even came close to docking in Fuschia.

"The organization Crimson has been blamed for the attack, but still no official declarations have been made-"

Crimson, the new Team Rocket. At least, that's what everyone in the League thought. Ash muted the Tv and turned to Lance, "Was it Crimson?"

"Officially we still don't know," the Dragon Master said. "However, I believe it was."

Crimson, some of the heinous crimes they had committed within the last few years put even Team Rocket to shame. They appeared roughly ten years ago, or rather in Lance's opinion, surfaced ten years ago. He believes they've been around for a while longer, probably started up directly following the Dominion War. What used to be petty crimes of theft and robbery, were now turning into murder and terrorism. Each member would be clad in dark jeans, a red cap, and red leather jacket, baring a large curvy C on their back.

Crimson, the very contents of the report sitting on Ash's desk, telling him that multiple ships with Crimson personnel had been seen traveling to the Sevii Islands.

"What do you want to do?" Lance asked.

"Control the situation in Fuschia for now," Ash sighed. "Call in Cameron, have him go and contain the scene. See if he can find anything out the police may have missed."

"On it. Anything else?"

"Yea," the Master of Kanto looked up to Lance. "You're taking charge of the memorial celebration tonight. Logan turned ten today and I need to be home with him."

The red haired man smiled, "Man they're already ten? Time sure has flown."

"Tell me about it," Ash nodded in agreement. "My last one is about to head out into the world on his Pokemon Journey."

"Makes you think huh?"

"You've no idea."

Lance's smile fell, and a look of distraught crossed his face.

"Shit, sorry Lance," Ash immediately recoiled. "I didn't mean it that way-"

"It's fine," the former Champ waved a hand, rising to his feet. "When are you heading home?"

"In just a few."

"Alright, be sure you watch the memorial on Tv at least," Lance said as he walked to the door. "They commemorate you to much for you to miss it."

"I know, I know," Ash grumbled. "I wish they wouldn't though."

"I'll see if I can get them to lighten up a bit," the older man chuckled as he opened the door, but then he paused, his face growing sadder. Ash eyed him curiously.

"How's Dawn?" He asked quietly.

"She's good," Ash replied in a soft voice.

"She still hate me?"

"Lance," he paused, thinking how to word his reply. "She's never hated you. No matter how badly she may have wanted too."

"I kinda wish she would," the Dragon Master sighed. "That way Lily would too, and things would be easier."

And he was gone, shutting the door behind him.

"If only you knew how much she still asks about you too, you dolt," Ash said to himself.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Sam asked excitedly, turning to a boy sitting directly beside him. This boy's name was Logan, and he had exceedingly bright red hair, green eyes, and a confident, flashy smile to boot.

"You know it!" Logan exclaimed. "We're both finally ten, and today is the day!"

"I can hardly wait anymore!" Sam cried frustrated, yet he wore a large smile. He was taller than Logan, with naturally spiky, dirty blonde hair, dark powerful eyes, and a rigid jawline for a ten year old.

"Which Pokemon you gunna pick?"

The two boys sat outside, dipping their feet into the stream of a small creek. A patch of woods surrounded them, with various Pokemon cries coming from the treetops. The air was warm, and a slight breeze was breaking its way into the woods.

"Squirtle!" Sam proclaimed proudly. "Just like my dad. How about you?"

"Um, I'm not sure," Logan admitted sheepishly. "I can't pick the one my dad started with."

"Why not? Was it Squirtle too?"

The orange haired boy shook his head, "Nope, it was a Pikachu."

"Huh? How did he start with a Pikachu?"

"He was late, according to mom," Logan shrugged. "But Professor Oak already told me he doesn't have a Pikachu right now."

"Man, that sucks," Sam nodded. "I haven't seen your dad use a Pikachu before, how come? If it was his first Pokemkn, wouldn't it be super strong?"

"It died. Dad doesn't like to talk about it much, he gets all quiet and doesn't act very well after we bring it up."

Sam wasn't sure what to say, so he simply swished his foot around in the clear water.

"I'm thinking Charmander though," Logan said after a moment of silence between the two boys. "A Charizard would be awesome to have someday!"

"For sure, but you'll never beat me with it," Sam challenged confidently.

"We'll see about that!" The green eyed boy grinned widely back. "Mom says I act just like dad, and if that's so then one day I'll be the Champion of Kanto!"

"Yuck, I hope we don't have to do what our parents do," the dirty blonde blanched. "I don't wanna be a researcher or a performer."

"You do what you wanna do," Logan said, swishing the water into the air. "That's what my mom and dad always say."

Sam didn't reply, going back to silently moving his foot in the water. A Pidgey broke from the treetops and burst into the sky, cawing loudly as it did so. The two friends remained in silence, feeling the comfortable breeze against their skin. Today was a great day for Logan Ketchum and Sam Oak.

* * *

"Mom? I'm home," the voice rang through the empty house as a tall figure let himself inside. He waited for a reply that didn't come, and decided that his mother must simply still be at the Gym.

Kaiden Ketchum was a good looking man, built and framed exactly like Ash. The same height, same shoulders, same attitude, same hair, same crooked smile and confident energy about him. Yes he was nearly identical, save for one important key factor. His eyes. Ash's eyes were a deep, comforting brown, but Kaiden's were a near perfect resemblance of Misty's light blue, sparkling orbs.

He kicked off his dirty traveling shoes, dropped his pack by the door, and flopped onto the couch. Stretching out his limbs as he settled into the comfy fabric. He cast a glance around the room as his eyes immediately began to feel heavy, taking in the household he hadn't seen in a few months. The carpet was a light green, almost blue color, with bright tan painted walls. A large Tv sat in the corner opposite him, and a fireplace directly opposite that. Arranged in a semicircle around the coffee table in the center, were two brown colored armchairs, and the couch Kaiden currently resided on.

Above the brick fireplace, attached to the structure, was a mantle made out of dark wood. It wrapped around the stone column, displaying various pictures and mementos. The photos were mainly of Ash, Misty, and their family, but some were single framed portraits of the kids. One in particular caught Kaiden's eye, it was from five years ago and was of him, his sister, and Logan on the beach working together to build a sandcastle. He smiled as he looked at Del in the photo, so happy and burnt from being in the sun for too long. Every now and then she would get ahold of him and tell him all about the places she had recently visited. A sigh escaped his lips, how he missed his sister, and how close the two of them used to be. In retrospect, they were still close, but he wished she could stay a little more local.

Suddenly the front door opened, and an all to familiar woman's voice echoed through, "Ash should be home any minute, he's been just as excited as Logan-."

The voice stopped suddenly, and Kaiden sat up to see his mother staring at him wide eyed in shock. Cameron stood behind her, and gave a quick nod to Kaiden before Misty exploded, "OH MY GOD! Your home! I wasn't expecting you until next week!"

She raced forward, practically hauling her son off the couch to give him a proper mom hug. Kaiden gasped for breath, but didn't attempt to remove his mother, "Good to see you too mom."

"I'm so happy you made it in time," she squealed, stepping back to take in his appearance. "Logan will be so excited that you made it for this."

"I wouldn't miss the little terd getting his first Pokemon," Kaiden chuckled. "No way!"

"Misty," Cameron spoke up, smiling at the display before him. "I'll make the tea, which cupboard?"

"The one by the fridge," she told him. "Thank you!"

Cameron simply nodded, and excused himself to the kitchen while Misty sat beside her son on the couch, "So, how did it go?"

"Got the seventh badge," he proclaimed excitedly, then chuckled. "I'm almost to the Pro League! Just need to win the one from you and I'm in!"

"It won't be easy," she smirked. "I've got a special team just for the Pro League. No ones earned that badge yet this year."

"I'll be the first," Kaiden said confidently, clenching his fist in a determined manner. "Then I'll win the tournament, and work my way up the Elite Four to dad. Koga, Lorelei, and Cameron won't know what hit them!"

"Oh you think so?" Rang from the kitchen, and Cameron's head reappeared in the doorway. "Think you'll just fly right on by me eh?"

"That's the plan!" Kaiden smirked. "Then dad's next!"

Misty laughed, "So much like your father. You'll do great!"

"We'll see if he gets by me," Cameron remarked playfully, then vanished back into the kitchen. They heard his PokeGear ring, and a quick, "Hello?"

"Have you heard from your sister lately?" Misty asked Kaiden suddenly, a somber expression forming on her face. "I haven't heard from her in a while."

"Not recently no," he replied truthfully. "But I'm sure she's fine mom. She always is."

"Yea, your right. I swear she just does this to worry me."

"Del's strong, even if she got into trouble, she'll be fine," he repeated to reassure her, and she sighed with a nod. Cameron re-entered the room just then, a grim expression on his face.

Seeing this, Misty's own expression worsened, and she quickly asked, "What's wrong?"

"That was Lance, somethings happened," he replied as he moved to the door. "I gotta run, thanks for the tea invite. It's almost done on the stove."

"What happened?" She asked worriedly, turning to better face him on the couch.

Cameron twisted the doorknob and pulled it open, he paused, "Fuschia City's been attacked. Ash and Lance want me to check into it. Kaiden, will you tell Simon where I'm at tonight?"

"Of course," the younger man nodded, his own expression slightly grim.

Cameron stepped out the door, said "Turn to channel four," Then shut the door behind him. Misty quickly reached for the remote, snatching it from the coffee table, and clicking the Tv on.

"Still no official confirmation if Crimson is behind the attack-" The tea kettle whistled from the kitchen.

* * *

Ash stepped out of the Plateau into the evening air, a swift breeze blew his hair into his face, and he smiled. His mind traveling back to old times, when he would be standing at the top of a mountain, feeling the strong winds pushing against him. Pikachu on his shoulder, holding onto his arm as Ash held his hat firmly in place. Days long since gone...

He swiped his fingers through his air, causing the uncombed strands to appear even messier. Even twenty years without it, it was still an odd sensation to not be wearing his hat. A hand went to the PokeBall's on his belt, feeling along the five clipped there until he found the one he was after. "Pidgeot, I choose you."

A flash of light later, the large bird cawed before him, leaning forward to nuzzle him with its beak. He chuckled and said, "Time to go home buddy."

Pidgeot cawed again in response and lowered a wing so its trainer could climb on. Taking care not to pull any feathers, Ash hauled himself into the large Pokemon, hooking his legs just behind the wings for support. Soon the pair were soaring high above the town of Indigo, heading straight for New Pallet.

His jet black hair whipping in the wind took his mind back to days passed. If someone had told him then that he'd be hatless and only have five Pokemon on him at all times, he'd of called them crazy. If only his younger self could see him now. Of course, even his past self would understand that things were different, for the world and for him. No Pokemon could ever take Pikachu's place by his side, and the hat just felt like it belonged with those memories long gone. It belonged on him only when the little yellow mouse was by his side, and sadly...that would never happen again. He blinked tears from his eyes, quickly wiping the few that escaped on his sleeve. Twenty years later and those thoughts still made him cry. Sensing its trainers distressed mood, Pidgeot cawed soothingly, making little swerving motions in the air. Ash couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face, and gave a gentle pat on the back of the birds head.

He focused his attention on the events of the day, running through his mind possible motives for the organization Crimson. Little was still known about them, and what exactly their goals were. Sure they stole Pokemon, and various items of importance all around Kanto, but that didn't give the League any real clues. It would probably help tremendously if they could just figure out who started the crime gang, and how they did so. The Dominion War sapped many of the Region's resources, and the majority of them were put into restoring the world to what it once was. Which left the question in the air, how did Crimson find the resources to start up? Sure they may have waited until the world was in good enough shape, and then slowly worked their way into existence, but something was telling Ash that wasn't the case. Lance's theory of them having been around since the end of the war weighed heavy in his mind, if that were true, then someone with a lot of power had to of started the organization. And that...was a terrifying thought.

New Pallet entered his view, and a new train of thought crossed his mind. His son Logan. What Pokemon would he pick? What career path? Would he challenge the Gyms like his siblings? Or try something completely different like contests? Whatever the orange haired boy decided, Ash would support him, though he secretly was hoping for another mini him. He didn't voice that hope to Misty however, she would say something like, _"You got the two other kids dammit! Let me have just one!"_ A chuckle rumbled in his chest, oh how he wanted the set! Three mini Ash's? Priceless!

Only time would tell, and Ash would love his son regardless, though Misty would gloat if he decided to be a Water Trainer like her...he smiled again as he soared into the borders of Pallet, the sunset twinkling in his eye.

* * *

"Mom?" Logan called as he stepped into the house, not bothering to remove his shoes. They were probably going to leave again soon anyway right?

"In the kitchen honey," Misty's voice rang out, so he moved across the living room. Another voice followed hers, saying something he didn't hear, but his face contorted funny. The deep voice was familiar, then he realized-

"KAIDEN!" The boy burst into the kitchen, hurling himself at his older bother. Kaiden laughed, and received the tackling hug, having to put strain into his legs to prevent them from hitting the floor. "I can't believe you're here!"

"I wouldn't miss you getting your first Pokemon," the older sibling laughed. "It's a big moment."

"Indeed it is," Misty nodded, smiling at the scene of her sons before her. She sat at the table, tapping her finger against the hard wood and sipping on a cup of tea. Ash was late, and it was starting to annoy her. He said he'd be home in time, that he wouldn't let League business get in the way, again.

"Where's dad?" Logan asked as if he could read Misty's thoughts, casting a worried glance around the kitchen to make sure he hadn't missed him.

"I'm sure he's on his way," she sighed, setting the cup down onto the table.

Logan's shoulder dropped, "I hope he's not stuck in another stupid meeting."

"Who would be stuck in a stupid meeting?" The deep voice asked, making the three of them jump and turn to the man who had appeared in the doorway, clipping a PokeBall to his belt.

"Dad made it!" The orange haired boy shouted and ran into his father with the same velocity hug he had given Kaiden.

"I wouldn't let the League make me miss today," Ash chuckled. "No way."

"I was worried the events in Fuschia would keep you," Misty revealed her worries, and Kaiden nodded in agreement, saying, "I'm surprised it didn't actually."

Ash let Logan down and stepped up to Kaiden, giving him a quick hug before saying, "Good to see you home son."

"Along with the memorial tonight, I seriously had my doubts," Misty finally stood up, scooting up to Ash and giving him a quick kiss. Both Kaiden and Logan made _'yuck'_ faces at each other.

"I left Lance in charge of the memorial," Ash shrugged. "They don't need me for that, and we had Cameron assigned to Fuschia."

"Yea, he was here when Lance called," his wife patted him. "Will he be back in time to see May and Ally tomorrow?"

"Shit, they're coming home tomorrow?" Ash groaned. "I would've sent Koga if I'd known that."

"Oohhh, Aunt May is going to kick your butt," Logan whistled.

Kaiden shivered, "Dude, you have to stop calling her Aunt May."

"Why?"

"Because your brother fancies Ally," Misty said nonchalantly, causing Ash to snigger and Kaiden to turn redder than a tomato. "And he doesn't like the idea of Ally being his cousin."

"But...she's not," Logan stated slowly, completely missing the point, and making Misty face palm. Like father like son.

"I don't like Ally..." the light blue eyed boy mumbled to the floor, poking his two index fingers together.

"And I didn't like your mother," Ash was still sniggering.

Misty removed her hand from her face, placing an arm around her husband and pulling him by her side, "And I couldn't stand your father."

"I just couldn't compete with Gary for Serena, so I just went with the next best thing," Ash joked, but was quickly interrupted with a loud whack to the head.

"What was that?!" Misty shouted in his ear, tightening her grip around his neck and narrowing the amount of air he was receiving.

"Ow! Sorry! I meant I chose you!" He squirmed out of her grasp and took a step back. "Even though I coulda had Serena long before-ACK!"

Misty swung at him again, and he jumped back, racing around the other side of the table. "When I get my hands on you Ash-"

"Why do mom and Dad still act like you and Ally," Logan innocently asked Kaiden as he quizzically watched his parents behavior. Kaiden, up until then, had faded to his normal color and was now sniggering at his fathers antics. Once again he exploded into a red color and repeated that he didn't like Ally.

The two watched their mother chase their father in circles around the table for a moment before Logan finally piped up, "So can we go see Professor Oak now?! I really wanna pick my Pokemon!"

Hearing this, Ash momentarily forgot why he was running and stopped. Which was a mistake. Misty's palm slapped against the back of his head and he yelped.

"You're supposed to treat your wife good," she barked. "Not tell her you could've had another woman!"

And in a very Ash like way, he didn't register what she said. Instead, his brain was now focused on Logan, "Sure thing buddy! Let's go get you that Pokemon!"

"Alright!" The boy pumped his fist in the air, running from the room to the front door. Ash followed just as quickly, leaving Misty and Kaiden in the kitchen, who both sighed. The once young, brash, and dense Pokemon trainer may have grown up to be a little wiser and more mature, but some things would simply never change.

Quickly checking the green digits on the stove, Misty said, "Guess it is time. Brock will have dinner made by now."

"The twins will be there?" Kaiden asked excitedly, and Misty nodded with a smile. "Alright!"

And much in the same fashion as his sibling and father, Kaiden raced from the room.

* * *

Things had changed since Ash had first received his very first Pokemon. Back then fresh trainers would travel to Professor Oak's lab, choose their starter, and then be on their way to begin their journey. Nowadays trainers still traveled to the famous research lab for their starting Pokemon, but no longer did they immediately leave on their journey. No, now a party was held of sorts for the starting trainers and their families. The Pokedex's were assigned, the Pokemon were chosen, and then a delicious cookout ensued to commemorate the occasion. Also it was held every year during the memorial of those lost during the Dominion War. To help the fresh trainers have a better sense of responsibility and humility for what they were setting out to do. After that, if said trainers were eager to begin, they were allowed to take their firsts steps.

Challenging Gyms was different as well, with three separate Pokemon Tournaments. The beginner League, which is where all starting trainers aged 10-12 were placed. The mediocre League, ages 13-16, and finally the Pro League, ages 17 and up. Together, Ash, Lance, Lorelei, Koga, and Cameron reorganized the Indigo League for a much more fair fight. How many people seriously used to expect an ten year old to challenge and win against the Elite Four? Much less win the League? Granted, quite a remarkable number of feats had been pulled off by young trainers, but this way assured that Kanto also wasn't going to end up being ran by a preteen.

The standings had upset Kaiden at first, as he wanted to unseat his father and be the Champion and Master! Making Ash proud of course, but he said that, _"A true Pokemon Master isn't just the champ Kaiden. They have a strong bond with their Pokemon, formed over years of adventures together. They trust each other with their lives, also always knowing when to call it quits."_

Logan overheard much of that conversation, and it stuck with him to this day. Now as he marched up the pathway to the research lab, his excitement was growing ten fold. He was ready to start creating those bonds, and having adventures! Just like his parents and siblings before him! Finally he could come home like Kaiden and Delia, telling dozens of stories of all the incredible things he had seen. Throwing open the large doors with a loud bang, Logan shouted, "Professor Oak! I'm ready for my Pokemon!"

Ash stepped inside right behind the young boy, followed by Misty and Kaiden as a voice came from down the hall, "Is that Logan I hear? Has to be, only a Ketchum is that loud."

"Ha ha," Ash called back. "As if I was that loud."

The four stood inside a massive living room, with brown carpet, maroon walls, and a high top ceiling with a chandelier. A fireplace sat against the far wall, crackling peacefully. There was a large Tv mounted on the wall, a dark couch, a love seat, and two armchairs were placed around a lavish coffee table. Multiple bookshelves lines the walls, along with dozens of pictures taken over the years. Ash spotted one of himself, Misty, Serena, Gary, and Brock taken in front of the research lab. Or, more like mansion. At the start of the war, the lab had been completely burned down. Once the world was saved, it was rebuilt to double as a home and the lab.

A tall man stepped into the room, wearing a lab coat and had a pencil tucked behind his ear into his spiky auburn hair. He had dark eyes, a sharp jawline, and a wide, cocky smirk.

"I never said you were loud Ashy," Gary jabbed. "But if you feel so guilty-"

"Hi Professor!" Logan interrupted. "Can I choose my Pokemon now?"

Misty face palmed again, "Logan, be patient."

Gary simply burst into laughter, "What on Earth did you do to deserve this curse Misty?"

"Honestly I don't know," she whined, burying her face into her hands. Ash leaned over and wrapped his arm around her.

"You love it and you know it!"

Gary shook his head as Misty tried to hide her giggles, turning to face Kaiden and extended his hand, "Good to see you Kaid, how's the journey going?"

"So far so good," he said proudly. "I need you to scan my Pokedex when you get a chance."

"Can do, but it'll have to wait until after we eat."

"Agreed."

"What about food?" Ash butted back into the conversation, making Misty to, yes once again, face palm.

Choosing to ignore him, Gary turned to Logan, "Sam's out back with everyone else, why don't you go see if he needs any help helping Brock?"

"Can do!" The young boy shouted happily, and raced off through the house.

"I'll go too," Kaiden told them. "I've gotta see the twins!"

And he was gone after his brother, leaving the older adults in the living room.

"Looks like now we're just waiting on Dawn and Lily," Gary told them, then spoke directly to Ash. "I don't suppose we could expect Lance too?"

Ash shook his head glumly, "Someone had to stay and supervise the memorial. Also, would it be wise to have Dawn and Lance together at the same place?"

"With only how much they clearly miss each other?" The research asked rhetorically. "Gee, maybe it wouldn't be a good idea."

"Even after what happened though?" Misty quizzed. "It wasn't the cleanest of breaks."

"No breakup is clean," Gary rolled his eyes. "Anyone who believes otherwise is a fool."

"Anyways," Ash said, hoping to move away from this topic. He hated gossiping about others peoples business. "Food?"

"What a one track mind," Gary sniggered. "I'm sure Brock's almost done. I guess Dawn will find us out back when she gets here."

* * *

"I really want Bulbasaur!" An excited ten year old girl practically shouted in the front seat of the car. "It'd be so adorable in a contest!"

"Indeed it would," her mother laughed, turning into the drive of the Oak Manor. She had long, flowing blue hair, bright blue eyes, a sweet smile, and a petite frame. The younger girl was built like her mother, small and framed, had the same shining smile, and even the same eyes. Her hair however, was a fire red that waved down her back like flames roaring into battle. A single blue streak started from her right temple, and wove its way into her long locks, trailing down to the tip at her back. _'To have some of her mothers hair'_ she would tell people when they asked why.

"Ready to go Lily?" Dawn asked as she put the car in park.

"Ready mom!" Lily exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands together and bailing out of the car. She followed the sounds of voices coming from behind the house, running around the large building until she spotted a group of people relaxing on the back patio.

"Logan! Sam!" She shouted as she raced up the step, skipping the last two and barreling towards her two friends. They turned from drooling over the burgers on the grill just in time to see the flame headed girl skid to a stop right in front of them. "Hi!"

"Lily!" They shouted simultaneously and pulled her into a three way hug. The group of people all chuckled at the kids, taking their time to turn and search for Dawn. Brock stood his post in front of the barbecue grill, a spatula in one hand and an apron covering his torso.

Kaiden stood among the twins, Brock's children, Brent and Darcy. They were spitting images of their parents, Darcy had kind green eyes, a soft face, and long hair as dark as Brock's tied into a ponytail. Brent had rugged features like his father, and narrow dark eyes. The one and only difference between him and his dad was the bright pink hair exactly like his mother used to have, except cut short and spiked like his fathers.

Ash and Misty sat at a round metal grated table with Gary and Serena, who neither had changed much over the years. Gary's auburn hair was a thick and colorful as always, and Serena didn't look a day over twenty five, with her honey blonde hair being down to her shoulders.

Dawn rounded the corner, spotting the group and heading that way herself. She stepped up onto the porch, waving as she did so, "Hi everyone."

The Bluenette was just like everyone else, hardly aged a day, though she did look a little more mature and wised. Not as bubbly and bright faced, but that's what a war and divorce will do to someone. In fact, that was a trait that could be seen in any adult today if you decided to look closely enough. There were just some things that would never heal.

Ash stood up from his seat and extended his arms to give his friend a close hug, pulling her tight as she returned the embrace, "It's been to long."

"I live just down the road dork," she pushed his arm as he let her go. "You could see me anytime you know."

"I barely see him too Dawn," Misty said playfully. "His work must be more important."

"Guess that's a guy thing," Serena threw in. "I live in the same house where my husband works and I hardly see him either."

"Except every night when you're ready for me to use my tong-" Gary started snarkily, but Serena clamped her hand over his mouth with a large blush on her cheeks.

"There are children here," she hissed at him, fighting the grin that was trying to form on her face. Misty, who had started taking a sip from a bottle of water, had snorted it into the back of her throat at Gary's comment and was now hacking for air. Ash rubbed her back gently while he sniggered at her, receiving a jab of her elbow as she regained herself.

"And dinner is ready!" Brock called to them, placing the last slice of cheese onto a patty. "Dig in."

Logan was there first, directly followed by Ash, who reached over the boy's head and snatched the first burger away before Logan could grab it. "Hey! Dad!"

"Snooze ya loose buddy," he chuckled, placing it onto Logan's plate for his son. The group sat down to eat, but not before Brock demanded a hug from Dawn as well.

"No one gets out of a Brock hug," he told her cheerfully. "It's good to see you Dawn."

Him having still living in Pewter City, he didn't see anyone as much as they each saw each other. But that was ok, he visited regularly. Soon they were engulfed in laughter and the sound of ketchup bottles being squeezed. Ash passed on the stuff, a sorrowful look crossing his eye as he handed it over. Chips were tossed back and forth, hotdogs devoured, and hamburgers demolished. This was something Ash wished they could do everyday, adding in a few more people of course. His daughter was a major missing component, along with May, Ally, Cameron, Simon, and of course all of their friends who didn't live in Pallet. Speaking of...

"Where's Simon?" He asked suddenly, turning to Misty as if she had the answer.

"On his way," Gary informed the group at large. "Said he had something to do before coming and he would miss dinner, but not the Pokemon choosing."

"He's gunna be sad that his dad isn't here," Lily commented.

"I think he'll be just fine," Gary smiled at her. "He's only coming to watch you little butt heads claim your Pokemon. Why he would wanna see thaaaaat, I'll never know."

"Always with the joking babe," Serena dead panned.

"It wouldn't be Gary frickin Oak if he didn't," Dawn remarked snarkily, causing a laugh among the table by the adults. Sam, Logan, and Lily all shared a look and shrugged. Used to Gary's antics since the time they could walk, they didn't see the joke.

Deciding to interrupt the laughter, Logan blurted for practically the hundredth time, "So is it time to choose?"

"Logan James Ketchum," Misty said in a harsh tone, making all three Ketchum boys wince, even though only one was in trouble...currently. "How many times do I have to tell you to work on your patience?!"

"Sorry," Logan mumbled, looking down to his empty plate.

Gary, simply chuckled, "It's ok Misty, he gets it honest."

At that Ash looked appalled, but Gary continued after looking at his watch, "The memorial will start in the next hour, so now would be the time."

At this, Sam, Lily, and Logan perked up. Each shouting a fast, "Really?!"

"Everyone into the den," Serena said at large as Gary nodded his affirmation. The three ten year olds were the first to disappear into the house, leaving only a trail of smoke behind them. Everyone else stood up to follow, shaking their heads at the children's antics. Brock, however stayed behind.

"Brent, Darcy," he called. "Mind helping pick up?"

Both twins were at the door and groaned loudly, "I suppoooooose so!"

Inside, the three kids rocketed into the the den, and patiently-or rather impatiently-waited on everyone else. Thankfully it wasn't long before everyone, including Brock's bunch, were seated around the coffee table. Gary had left the room to retrieve the necessary items, and the kids stood beside the couch anxiously.

"Who do you think will get to pick first?" Lily asked her mom.

"I'm sure Gary has a way to decide," Dawn told her.

"So who are you going to pick?" Darcy asked Lily, leaning forward on the love seat.

The young girl happily stated, "Bulbasaur!"

"That's a good choice," Darcy nodded her approval. "I assume you're doing contests like your mom?"

"Yep! And Auntie May and Ally."

Sam blew a quiet raspberry to Logan, pointing his thumb down to the floor and enciting a giggle from the red head. Brent and Kaiden caught this, and simultaneously reached out to whack the younger boys upside the head gently.

"Ow, what was that for?" They said together.

"Sorry were late!" A smart voice broke through before either could answer. A tall man who looked a little like Max Maple, but with thick brown hair, green eyes, and a sharp jawline entered through the front door. He was followed by a brunette woman who was small in frame, yet busty and had a soft face with bright blue eyes. Another young girl about the same height and soft face as the woman, and the same hair color and green eyes as the man, walked in last.

"May!" Misty exclaimed shocked, yet happily. "I didn't think you'd be back until tomorrow?"

"Neither did we," she waved to everyone. "Our flight got expedited due to bad weather approaching."

Ash scooted over on the couch closer to Misty so the brunette could sit down. Brent shot Kaiden a devilish smirk, and jumped up from his seat, "Here you go Ally, I'll stand by my father."

Kaiden instantly turned bright red in the cheeks, and gave a wide eyed plea to the pink haired man. Ally looked from Brent to Kaiden and back to Brent before saying, "Who'd wanna sit be Kaiden? Gross."

She took the seat anyway, giving a wink and a nudge to the man in question to show she was playing. He was practically glowing red by now, but he replied suavely, "As if I can stand to sit beside you either? I should call you smelly instead of Ally."

"Oh I'm so hurt," she snarked. "That was such a burn, do I need ice?"

Kaiden's entire body was a tomato by this point.

"Where's Cameron?" May suddenly asked, noticing her husband wasn't in the room.

"He had to go on League business," Ash beat both Misty and Kaiden to speaking. "Sorry May, I didn't realize you guys would be home so soon."

"Oh, well it's ok," she gave him a soft smile. "I'll see him soon I suppose."

"So, how did it go?" Darcy asked Ally anxiously. Dawn and Serena leaned forward too, eager to hear the news.

Ally looked to her mother, who replied, "It wasn't my contest. You tell them."

Nervously, the young brunette took a big gulp of air, and answered, "I won."

The squeals of delight from the women present nearly caused the men to bleed from their ears. Ash started digging into his with his pinkie like he'd gone deaf.

"Good lord," Simon squawked, blinking fast. "I think I lost some hearing on that one."

Ally reached over and hit him.

"What in God's name was that?!" Gary's voice reentered the room. "It sounded like a Noibat had something shoved up its ass! Oh, hey May, Ally, Simon."

They each waved, sniggering at his comment.

"We'll if everyone is here and ready, we can begin," the researcher spoke to the room, walking up to the coffee table and setting down a few objects he had in his hands. The first were three nearly identical PokeBall's. One with a fire emblem on the top above the button, one with a water droplet, and one with a leaf. Next was a wrapped parcel, and a round device with three tiny screens on it.

"Sam, Logan, Lily," he said importantly. "Come here."

Naturally the three children stumbled in their rush to stand beside Gary, eagerly listening to every word.

"First things first," he continued. "These are for you."

One by one he handed out hand sized, thin rectangle shaped red boxes.

"These are your Pokedex's. Each one has been assigned to you, and will serve as your trainer I.D, as well as having Dexter installed to give you any information you may want on a Pokemon."

"Whooaaa," the three awed over the shiny devices, holding them like someone had handed them a solid gold bar.

"And Logan, isn't today your birthday?"

"Yes sir," the boy nodded swiftly, thinking that maybe he would get to pick first?

"Your father and I have something extra for you," Gary pointed his finger at him. Misty tilted her head in bewilderment, and shot Ash a quick, narrowed glance.

"I didn't know Gary got him something too," she whispered in his ear, he shrugged and replied, "Neither did I."

Gary reached down and picked up the parcel, brandishing it forward, "Happy Birthday."

Logan carefully put his Pokedex into his pocket, then took the package from the researcher. Eagerly the room watched as Logan shed the paper and opened the cardboard box's lid. His face cracked a wide grin as he saw the contents, only furthering the group's anxiety. Quickly his hand went inside, and he whipped out an old looking cap. Not just any old cap, THE cap, the one he knew was his fathers pride and joy. Never did he wear it, but never did he let anyone else touch it. The old Pokemon League Expo hat that Ash had sent in a million fliers to obtain.

"Really dad?" The boy asked emotionally, his voice shaking as he turned to his father, who simply nodded. Without hesitation, Logan jammed the hat onto his head and beamed proudly, "Thank you! I'll take good care of it!"

"I hope so," Ash smiled right back. "I had to dig that out of a lot of wreckage, and it contains many memories for me. Wear it well son."

Kaiden looked slightly jealous, and Ally noticed this. She elbowed him for the second time, whispering, "Cheer up, I can make you a hat if you'd like!"

"It'd be too girly," he whispered back, making her huff.

Logan looked into the box for Gary's gift, spotting a folded picture at the bottom. Blinking once, he pulled it out, setting the box onto the table as he unfolded it. He gasped as he saw the photo for the first time. Both Ash and Misty had the same reaction, as they had leaned forward to see over Logan's shoulder. It was from when THEY were ten or eleven, standing outside of a large stadium beside both Brock and Gary, who looked equally as young. Brock stood on the far left, with his hands on his backpack straps, grinning widely at the camera. Gary on the far right with his arms crossed and his usual smirk that he still wore to this day. Misty was directly left of Ash leaning over and against his shoulder, shooting the camera a peace sign with a wink. He looked caught of guard, but was still grinning wildly while his eyes were on the red head. On his head was the very same cap Logan had just received, and on his shoulder a little yellow mouse squealing happily.

"Wh-where did you find this?" Misty asked quietly, her eyes scanning every inch of the photo. Mementos such as this were scarce, nearly all of them being destroyed during the Dominion War. Pictures for sure, they had never recovered one from when they were kids.

"It was among a few things of Gramps' that I recovered a while back," Gary told them. "I have another copy for you guys too."

Sam and Lily had now leaned over to see the photo, examining every inch of the picture.

"Where was this taken?" Brock asked, who had also stepped up to see.

"Just after the Silver Conference."

"We were so young," Misty whispered, her voice sounding watery.

Logan still hadn't made a sound, his jaw clenched tight and his eyes sharp as he stared at the photo. Finally he spoke, albeit shakily, "Thank you Professor...thank you so much."

He carefully folded the photo and tucked it inside of his Pokedex, intent on never losing or damaging it. This meant more to him than he believed anyone would realize. No one liked to talk much about the times before the war, it was all to surreal, to emotional. Times were different, and they were different. Logan would never know what happened during that time, but he knew it was bad, and this single photo gave him a glimpse into the life his parents had before.

"Now I believe you three are ready for your Pokemon?" Gary clapped, snatching the round device with the three screens. He faced the children, only to see them standing rigidly still a foot from him, hardcore staring with wide eyes. "Easy guys, see this?"

He held out the little round device and pressed a button on the side. The three screens lit up a light blue, then quickly turned into a picture of each of them.

"This will decide who picks first," he continued. "See how the screens align vertical? It will shuffle each of your faces, and order them randomly from top to bottom. The one on top picks first, middle second, and third...Well third."

Each of them crossed their fingers as Gary, agonizingly slow for them, pressed the button. Immediately their pictures began to rotate randomly, flicking to life on one screen and then fading away in a second. Each of their eyes jumped to their own face each time it appeared, and finally, the device stopped.

"Yes!" Sam shouted happily. "I'm up first!"

In order, Sam, Lily, and then Logan. Without waiting for his father to indicate the PokeBall's sitting on the table, Sam hurtled to the edge, eyes frantically scanning the symbols on the Ball's front. Eagerly he snatched up the one he was after and opened it with a cry of, "Squirtle! Come say hi!"

The turtle appeared in a flash on the table, smiling happily up at the young Oak, "Squirtle Squirt!"

Sam bent down to be eye level with the Pokemon, "Me and you are going to win so many badges!"

"Squirtle!" It chimed happily, and jumped into the air once.

"Lily," Gary urged. "You're up."

The red headed girl stepped up to the table, looking between the two remaining PokeBall's. Dawn watched her as the young girl's brow furrowed, and she asked, "What's wrong? Didn't you want Bulbasaur?"

"Yea," she started timidly. "But now I can't decide..."

Logan crossed his fingers behind his back, silently praying she would go with her first choice. Lily's hand began to reach for the table, and he felt a bead of sweat drip down his scalp. Her hand closed around the PokeBall with a leaf, and she shot Logan a mischievous smile- _had she known he wanted Charmander?!_ \- and then she opened it to reveal a happy Bulbausar.

"Ooohhh you're so cute!" She exclaimed, wagging her arms excitedly.

Which only left...Logan rushed forward, grabbing the remaining PokeBall and tossing it open as well. Charmander materialized beside the other two starters, jumping into the air and doing a little dance, "Char Charmander!"

"Hey Charmander!" Logan picked up the Pokemon. "We're going to be best friends ok?"

"Charmander!" It exclaimed happily.

* * *

Lance approached the podium, the bright spotlights illuminating his face. The sun was set, leaving only a beautifully clear night sky, twinkling with the millions of stars. Indigo Plateau loomed behind the makeshift stage, it's many window alight from inside. A large crowd was seated before the podium, mainly the townsfolk of Indigo, but a large portion of them having traveled from all over the world just for the memorial. The Wall was illuminated by tiny lights at its base, allowing each and every name to be read in the dead of night. Each name of the fallen shining bright like the stars overhead.

Ash and the group sat silently facing the Tv, waiting for the annual ceremony to begin. As the camera slowly zoomed in onto the Dragon Master's face, Dawn closed her eyes and turned her head, stifling her own emotions so as not to disturb anyone else. It never seemed to get any easier to see his face, something that was hard to mask for the sake of Lily, but the Bluenette pulled it off. Somehow...

A hand clasped her shoulder gently, comfortingly. Her eyes cracked open to see Ash giving her a reassuring expression. No one else was watching, no one else had turned from the Tv but Ash and Misty, who were both feeling a form of the same pain she was feeling. The four of them had survived countless dangerous situations during the war, to see Dawn and Lance in such a state was hard to bare...for all of them.

Lance's voice began to speak through the Tv's speakers, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Tonight, we are remembering those who lost their lives during a time of war, a time of despair. A dark moment in the world's history where our very way of life, or all life for that matter, was nearly abolished from existence. Tonight we pay our respects to those individuals, and Pokemon, who fell victim to the Dominion's, or died fighting them head on. As always, The Wall will shine brightly through the night, and everyone is welcome to stroll along its length and learn the names of those brave souls-"

As the former Champion continued to speak, A PokeGear began to ring loudly with a catchy tune. Gary huffed, earning a pat on the shoulder from Serena.

"Sorry," Misty said to no one in particular, ignoring Gary's snarky remarks about _'PokeGear Silencing_ '. She fumbled in her pocket until she retrieved the device, and frowned as she read the number. "I don't recognize who this is."

"You shouldn't probably answer it then," the researcher grumbled, folding his arms, and this time earning a glare from the Gym leader.

"You should probably just shove it up your ass."

"Then you couldn't answer it."

Misty sighed, and rolled her eyes, flipping open the gear, "Hello- Del?!"

Her sudden distressed shout caught the entire groups attention, specifically Ash, Kaiden, and Logan's. Ash quickly leaned over to see the tiny screen, and panic jolted into his heart. A young woman took up the small space, panting heavily and seemingly terrified. She was covered in dirt, grime, and blood with multiple cuts and gashes down her face and right arm. Her jet black hair was matted and had a few twigs poking from it, while tears escaped her deep brown eyes.

"Mom!" Delia shouted. "I need help!"

"Where are you?!" Was the first thing to come to Misty's scared mind, and Ash added, "Del, what's going on?!"

BANG! Something slammed in the background on Del's end, causing the young woman to squeak in fear.

"Baby, tell me where you are?!" Misty repeated hysterically, leaning forward sharply. The entire party was dead silent, hearts pounding in their chests as they listened to the exchange, and the Tv droned on in the background.

"Th-The Sevii Islands," Del forced out. "Isle 5."

BANG! BANG! Something crashed in the background again, and a large splintering sound crackled through the tiny speaker. Del's attention was pulled away from the video phone, and she screamed. A terrified, primal scream that sent a chill into Ash's spine.

"DEL?!" Misty shouted, eye's tearing up in fright. Their daughter raced off screen as howling and snarling came through, and three Houndoom sprinted by the camera in the direction she had gone.

"DEL?! DELIA!" The red head was frantic now, clutching the PokeGear so tight the plastic casing cracked. Ash's entire nervous system felt like ice, but that's when something barely penetrated into his ears.

Lance's voice on the Tv, "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!"

BOOM! The Tv's speakers exploded in a distorted static as something detonated against the podium where the Dragon Master was standing. Engulfing the immediate area in a massive fireball.

* * *

 **And now the intensity can begin!**

 **Here's a list of Character Ages, and their Families to help with any confusion**

 **Ketchum**

 **Ash - 45**

 **Misty - 46**

 **Del (Delia) - 20**

 **Kaiden - 18**

 **Logan - 10**

 **Turner**

 **Cameron - 46**

 **May - 43**

 **Simon - 19**

 **Ally - 18**

 **Harrison**

 **Brock - 48**

 **Delila was his wife (Deceased)**

 **Brent - 20  
**

 **Darcy - 20**

 **Silver**

 **Lance - 55**

 **Dawn - 41**

 **Lily - 10**

 **Oak**

 **Gary - 45**

 **Serena - 40**

 **Sam - 10**

 **Yes Dawn is included with Lance for now because she had married him, and thus took his surname.**

 **Let me know what ya'll think so far!**


	3. Events Set in Motion

**Hey hey everyone! Sorry for the long delay. What's my excuse? Life. Been dealing with lots of personal things, and have had lots of stuff going on. Also I'll be changing positions at my work soon. I'll be on a new shift, which means I'll have to adjust pretty much everything. So odds are there will be another delay, but I wanted to get you all a chapter before that happens! Enjoy! Hope I didn't have everyone in to much anxiety, although you've all had Pokemon Go to keep you distracted :p**

* * *

Lance hesitated mid speech, making the crowd murmur as he narrowed his eyes and peered beyond the rows of seats. A flash of orange light erupted by the Plateua's gates, and rocketed straight for him. Reacting swiftly, he bellowed, "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!"

Then threw himself backwards off the little stage and away from the podium that splintered to pieces under the HyperBeam's direct hit. The air was knocked from his lungs as he landed hard on his back, cracking his head against the dirt.

The effect was immediate, the crowd exploded in a roar of chaos and confusion. They made to stand and either retaliate or run, but were cut off by three sharp whistles, and three seperate detonations of thick black smoke that enveloped the entire area. League officials raced forward, tossing PokeBall's and demanding their flying Pokemon use Gust to clear the air. Lance inhaled sharply to soften the stinging in his lungs, but it was for not as the smoke wafted in, causing him to cough harshly. Lorelei's face appeared before him, her hands grasping his shoulders as she hauled him to his feet.

"LANCE SILVER!" His blood froze in his veins as the distorted males voice boomed from the smoke. "AND THE POKEMON LEAGUE, LISTEN CAREFULLY!"

A swarm of bird Pokemon cleared the air, hovering over their trainers as the smoke dissipated. Lorelei's fingers gripped tight into Lance's arms, and he quickly saw why. Standing over the decimated pieces of the podium was a tall man, cloaked in dark jeans, a red leather jacket, with a dark red cloak that waved behind him. The cape had a hood, which blocked out the mans face.

"Too long have you reigned," the man continued, much quieter now that the panicked cries of the crowd had ceased and all eyes were on him. His towering demeanor wasn't lessened by this, as his voice still commanded everyone's ears. "Too long has the world and its people suffered under your so called 'watch'."

He pointed straight at Lance, a black gloved finger that trembled with rage, "You, and all underneath you, shall have a front row seat as the League crumbles. As the world becomes free from your oppression. This is my warning, and the only one you shall receive. From here on, it's war."

BOOM! A bright light lit up behind Lance, casting long shadows of him and Lorelei, and causing the crowd to once again scramble in a panic. They spun to see a gaping hole in the Plateau building a few stories high, billowing smoke and flames from its destructive appearance.

Snarling in a fit of rage, Lorelei shouted, "Seize that man!"

Officials crowded around the red cloaked man, releasing a flurry of Machamp, Golem, Hitmonlee, and a slew of other Pokemon. He pointed both arms together straight into the air, and with a loud woosh, something heavy flew overhead. Snatching the man from the spot, and vanishing into the night sky.

"After him!" The ensemble of bird Pokemon, that were large enough to carry their trainers, took off after the retreating figure. Lance squinted after the Pokemon who had picked up the man, and he could swear it had four large wings, and was some kind of a Sauropod.

"Lorelei," he grunted. "Call Ash."

* * *

Sitting back in New Pallet, Lily watched the Tv with a stony expression. Her adrenaline was racing, but she held her cool, relieved when she saw Lance appear onscreen through the smoke. Though, a twinge of anger also shot through her veins when she saw Lorelei was beside him. Somewhere in the background, voices were yelling. She didn't catch most of it, only snippets as she tried to see if her father was alright.

"-DELIA!"

"-I'm going-"

"Me to-"

"-Like Hell! You're staying-"

"-you're going to have to deal with the League, I'll go find-"

"-Absolutely not-"

"Both of you-"

And on the bickering went, but Lily could only let out the breath she had been holding as she saw her father wave off some medics and begin to instruct the League Officials.

"GOD DAMMIT BE QUIET!" Now that got her attention. The voice had came from none other than Gary, as he was red faced, and look completely agitated. He rounded on both Ash and Misty, even pointing a finger Kaiden's direction. "The answer here is simple. Stop arguing and GO find her! I'll help Lance up at Indigo."

The room went silent, watching him fume. Lily took this time to scan the situation; Ash was on his feet, halfway across the room to the front door. Misty was directly in front of him, with Kaiden trailing behind. Brock had moved to intercept Ash from blindly running off. Both Dawn and May were on their feet now too, eyes flickering between all the ones arguing. Logan and Sam remained beside her on the couch, seated beside Serena, who was watching her husband with a worried eye. Brent, Darcy, and Simon remained motionless as they watched the scene unfold, and Ally had taken a worried step towards Kaiden.

"I'm still going alone," Ash half told, half demanded, to Misty.

"Like Hell you are!" She shouted at him. "We don't know what kind of danger she's in-"

Kaiden stepped in, "We don't know what you'll walk into. So I'm coming too, the more the safer."

Ash's face turned a darker shade of red than it already was, "NO ONE, is coming with me! She's in the one place that's the most dangerous right now, and I refuse to have anyone else vanish on those Isalnds-"

He stopped, his heart skipping a beat as he realized what he'd just said...

Misty's eyes narrowed dangerously, and she waltzed directly up to him, stopping only a few centimeters from his face, "Anyone else? Vanish? What do you know Ash?"

Her voice was low, and scary. If he wasn't so terrified that his daughter might be dead soon, he'd of probably bolted.

"I'd like to hear this too," Gary added, crossing his arms and glaring at the man in question. Soon, Ash was either looking back at angry faces, or confused ones. Brock fully stepped between him and the door, indicating that no one was going anywhere until a plan had been formed. Didn't these people get it?! He didn't have time for this shit! Del was in some serious trouble and he needed to act NOW!

Suddenly his PokeGear burst to life, ringing and vibrating in his pocket. He ignored it, letting it annoy the occupants of the room as his brain internally screamed at each and every one of them. His PokeGear stopped ringing.

He realized that nothing was going to get done until he told them the truth, and as his eyes traveled the room again, they stopped on the three ten year olds. "Logan, Sam, Lily...I need you to leave the room. What I have to say is for adults only."

* * *

"Dammit Ketchum," Lorelei hissed as she received his voicemail. "I know you saw what just happened!"

"We have a confirmed report Lance," she heard behind her. "The attack was Crimson. We've apprehended one of them."

She spun around rapidly, spotting the official speaking with Lance beside the destroyed podium. The Dragon Master looked appalled, "We actually caught one?"

"Yes sir, come with me." The League Official took off towards the Plateau with Lance in tow. Lorelei raced across the lawn to follow them, she had a few questions of her own for this Crimson person.

"How did we capture them?" Lance asked as Lorelei stepped in stride beside him.

"We ran into the group that detonated the bomb on the upper floors," the Official replied, casting a wary glance at the gaping hole up high on the Plateau. "The woman was left behind after one Official's Ivysaur trapped her in a Vine Whip."

"And the rest of them?"

"Vanished sir. We can't find heads or tails of them."

Lance's expression hardened, and he appeared deeply troubled, "Unless we have a physical report of them fleeing, stay alert. Assume they are still close by."

The Official acknowledged him, and the he turned to Lorelei, "Did you get ahold of Ash?"

She frowned, "No, just continued rings."

"Surely he saw what happened," it was Lance's turn to frown. "Maybe he's already on his way."

Lorelei didn't reply to his assumption, instead waiting for a moment and then asking, "Are you sure your alright?"

"I'm fine," he grunted, turning his head to face her. "You?"

She hesitated, her normal confidence and icy attitude faltering. This caused Lance to stop walking, furrowing his brow at her. "The captured Crimson woman is in the dungeons, yes?" He asked the League Official, who nodded. "I'll find my own way there, return to searching for any more Crimson personnel in the area."

Once again the Official acknowledged him, and walked away, leaving the two alone on the dark Plateau grounds.

"What is it?" He asked quietly, so as not to be overheard by any other League members rushing back and forth. The grounds were fairly active, all civilians had been evacuated, and the League Trainers were swiftly securing every part of the Plateau.

"I'm just worried about you," she half whispered in reply.

He cocked his head, "I said I'm fine-"

"Physically, yes," she cut him off with glare. "But I know you Lance, something has been on your mind all day. You didn't-you didn't have a warning of this attack did you?"

"What?" His brow shot up. "Of course not! Lorelei-" He took a step closer, "There's just been a lot on Ash and I's minds, ok? Something is going on, and I'm praying it's not a Dominiom repeat."

"I guess I understand that," she sighed. "Still, you know you can talk to me right?"

"Of course," he nodded. "I think you've proved that to me by now."

She nodded sideways, looking into his dark eyes before asking, "So, that masked Crimson man. Do you think it was him?"

Those deep eyes flickered in a mix of emotions; Anger, fear, confusion. Then the Dragon Master nodded, "I do."

"What are you going to tell Ash?"

"I'm not," he said grimly. "I don't want to bring him up to Ash unless it _proves_ to be him, and I'm left with no other choice."

* * *

"And how long have the Sevii Islands been out of contact again?!" Misty half shouted at her husband, her fear already maxed out, but somehow finding a way to increase.

"Three weeks," he repeated. The room had been eerily silent as he told them the information they requested. Something was going on down on those islands, that Crimson was involved, no League Trainer sent there had returned, and a high alert had been placed on anything related to those islands. Including the freighter currently docked in Fuschia.

"And, our baby is stuck there..." Misty trailed off, her eyes traveling to the floor, then shooting up to Ash. "Get us there. Right this instant!"

"That's what I was trying to do before everyone demanded I tell this stuff," he shouted angrily. "And you're not go-"

"I'M GOING ASH!" She roared, storming right up to him and glaring him down. "YOU TRY TO STOP ME AND I'LL BREAK YOUR FUCKING ARM!"

As much as his internal warning sirens were telling him to run, his anger and fear was stronger, so he remained rigid, glaring back at her. Everyone else had physically jumped when the red head shouted, aside from Brent and Darcy, who had escorted the ten year olds to the kitchen. Like Misty, the people present had listened to Ash intently, their own anxiety growing with every word. Ally had returned to the seats, taking the spot beside her mother, who had her fists clenched. Dawn was staring at the floor, while Serena sat beside her tapping her index fingers together. Both Brock and Gary remained standing, arms crossed, with stony expressions. Kaiden had also remained on his feet, grinding his teeth in worry, while Simon had remained stoic nearly the entire time as he drank in every word.

All eyes slowly turned on Ash, and he could feel their penetrating gaze, but his own eyes were locked in place. Staring into the roaring fires of fear and determination behind a pair of sparkling aquamarine ones. Deep down feeling relief that he in fact wouldn't be going alone, he swallowed and quickly began to speak, "Alright then. Gary, you go ahead and assist the League while the two of us get Del. The rest of you STAY here, and don't do anything reckless."

And before anyone could say another word, he was out the God damned door like he should've been a long time ago. Misty was hot on his tracks, following him out into the breezy night. They heard scuffling, and hurried feet rushing their direction from inside, so Ash acted quickly. "Pidgeot, I choose you!"

The large bird appeared in a bright flash and cawed at him, extending its wings to full length.

"Let's go," he hurriedly said, climbing on as quickly as he could. "Take us to the Sevii Islands."

Ash extended his hand to assist Misty in climbing onto the birds back, and just as she was seated, the front door to the mansion burst open. He kicked into the birds side, and they took off with a massive gust of wind, hearing Kaiden shouting after them as they soared higher. He waved his arms frantically, "I'm going too! Dammit come back here!"

Halfway across the front lawn he stopped, growling internally with frustration. Gary and Brock had followed him out the fastest, looking to the sky as Pidgeot grew smaller.

"Don't do anything reckless," Brock chastised. "So he does something reckless?!"

Ally came sprinting out the door now, followed closely by May and Simon. Dawn and Serena were close behind.

"Technically he told all of you not to do anything stupid," Gary half smirked, gaining an angry stare from Brock.

"Are you glaring at me?" The researcher asked. "I can't really tell."

"Gary-"

"Professor!" Kaiden interrupted, turning and running up to the man. "I need my Fearow!"

Gary's eyebrow rose, "You're not thinking about following them?"

The look on Kaiden's face was his answer. The older man crossed his arms and sighed, "Guess you are a Ketchum. Reckless is what you do, but-"

Fearing what Gary was about to say, Ally stepped forward, unclipping a PokeBall as she did so. "I've got Dragonair, let's go Kaiden."

"Ally!" May called in surprise mixed with anger and fear. She reached out for her daughter, but it was too late. Ally had released the Dragon, and was already climbed upon its back. With surprising speed, Kaiden flipped himself up onto Dragonair, positioning himself behind Ally. She dug her heel into its side, and they burst towards the stars. Leaving May to shout hopelessly, and Ally to ignore her.

"Come back here this instant!" May bellowed, unclipping a PokeBall from her own belt. Simon's PokeGear rang right then as the brunette released a Swanna.

She was about to begin her pursuit when Simon said, "Mom, it's dad." And he flipped open the PokeGear, his face paling at the sight. Seeing his reaction, May hesitated, her heart skipping a beat. Surely something couldn't have happened to him too?

His voice came through the tiny speaker, "Simon..." It was shaking, and he sounded out of breath. "Thank God you answered."

May jumped off of her bird Pokemon, running to see the tiny screen. A sharp inhale of breath came to her at the sight, Cameron looking disheveled, bloody, and terrified. His jaw dropped open when May's face appeared, and he stuttered to speak. So May did first, "What the Hell happened?"

For the second time that evening, the group could only listen as two family members spoke hurriedly.

"Fuschia City is overrun," he said with a pained breath. Something banged loudly on his end, and he jumped, his eyes frantically glancing offscreen to something they couldn't see. Voices shouted in the background, but nothing they could make out.

"I love you," he continued hurriedly. "Just wanted to tell you before I-"

The screen turned to static, and the call disconnected with a monotone beep.

"Cameron!" May shouted, knowing full well that it would do no good. Her eyes burned as she felt the tears of panic beginning to well up. He needed her help, she had to go find him, but Ally was racing off into God knew what...What was she going to do? She couldn't pursue Ally and go help her husband...

It was Brock who had the answer, spouting off his age old wisdom and calmness that she remembered from when they were kids. "May," he said. "Ally will be fine for the moment. She has Kaiden. Go help Cam, whatever's going on sounded bad."

His calm tone soothed her fast paced heart, allowing her to take a breath and nod.

"I'll go after Ally with Brock," Simon told his mother, trying hard to keep his own voice from shaking. "Go save dad."

May clenched her teeth, and threw herself at Simon, hugging him tight. "Keep her safe, and both of you come home!"

"Same to you mom."

A mixed emotion of a sob erupted in her chest, she let go of her son, raced to Swanna, and mounted the bird as fast as she could before any part of her heart could change its mind.

"Be careful May!" Dawn shouted after her worriedly as the bird sped into the sky.

Brock turned to Simon with a curious glance, "How did you know I'm going after them?"

"It's written all over your face," he replied.

"You know," Gary butt his way back into the conversations. "I WAS going to recommend Kaiden go after his parents, but everyone had a mini freak attack before I could speak."

"Gary-" Brock started to tell him now was not the time for his sarcasm, but the researcher raised a finger abruptly and continued talking.

"I was also going to suggest that the rest of you go as well. Lord knows Ash and Misty get into way to much trouble without the rest of us around."

Brock opened his mouth to argue, but realized that Gary was right, and he closed it once again.

"I'll call Lance," the researcher added. "Have him send two choppers, then you and Simon can take one after those numbskulls. Meanwhile, I'll help get the League back on track and hopefully get some help sent to Fuschia to see what in the Hell is going on."

Sometimes Brock didn't like when Gary actually made sense, but, "What about the rest of us?"

"I'll stay with the kids," Serena spoke up, raising her hand as if she were volunteering. "They'll be worried about everyone, especially since they won't know what's happening."

"I'll stay too," Dawn added. "So Brent and Darcy can go with you Brock. They'll want to help their friends."

Realziing she was right, he groaned. "Dammit, they will."

"Alright then, it's a plan," Gary remarked with his usual tone as he pulled out his PokeGear. "No changing it now, because frankly, we've wasted enough time as is."

* * *

Lance opened the heavy door, stepping to the side to allow Lorelei in first. She walked into a tiny, dull gray room, with only enough light to just barely make out facial features. In the center of the room sat a lone table, with a blonde haired woman handcuffed to the metal chair she was sitting in. She was clad in thin dark jeans, a black shirt, and a red leather jacket sporting a large curvy C on the back. Her jawline was sharp, and mouth thin as her purple eyes swayed over Lorelei and Lance as he closed the door behind him.

"Hello," he said casually, stepping to the opposite side of the table and leaning against it. His palms planted flat on the hard wood, his lips formed a soft, yet firm smile. "My name is Lance. What's your name?"

She snorted, "I know who you are." Her voice was laced with venom and hatred. "The Dragon Master without a Dragon. A former Champion now a has-been who can't find the courage to train Pokemon again."

The smile on his face faltered, and he straightened up. "It's a choice I made. A choice that took every ounce of courage I could muster."

During the Dominion War, Lance had lost his entire lineup of Pokemon. They died heroically, fighting till the very end of their lives and helping to give Ash the chance to end the fighting. No team of Pokemom could ever replace them, and so he had decided his time as a trainer was done. Thus stepping down as reigning Champ and giving the mantle to Ash, assuming the role of League Ambassador instead.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night hon," the woman rolled her eyes, then turned to Lorelei. "Great, I get the Ice Queen to! Is she the bad cop?"

Lorelei raised a brow and walked around the table, placing a hand against the metal chair and leaning in close to the woman's face, "I can be."

The woman simply smirked, unafraid of the Elite. She looked back up at Lance and said, "The name's Cassidy."

"Want to tell me why you bombed my building?" He asked calmly.

"So you claim ownership of the Plateau?" She chastised. "Man what an ego."

"Don't try to get me riled up," Lance told her, his dark eyes flickering with a deep confidence and power. Cassidy attempted to hide a shudder under his gaze, but he saw it regardless. "It won't work."

"Go ahead and rile me up," Lorelei hissed. "I'd be glad to have another reason to slam your pretty face against this table."

"One reason and you still haven't done it?" Cassidy sneared. "What makes me think you'll do it any-"

Slam! Lorelei's palm smacked against the back of the blondes head, and smashed her face into the table top. An effective crunch indicated Cassidy's nose had broken, followed by a muffled wail of anger.

"Lorelei!" Lance shouted, moving forward to remove the woman, but she quickly released Cassidy and backed away. The blonde raised herself back, blood trailing from her nostrils, down her mouth, and dripped from her chin.

"Bitch," she spat Lorelei's direction, licking the blood from her lower lip. The Ice Elite simply crossed her arms and glared Cassidy down.

Lance sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his first two fingers, "No more games Cassidy. Tell us what you know. Why did Crimson attack the Plateau, what do they want?"

The blonde grinned up at Lance, a disturbing sight of blood spread across her white teeth. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

His patience thinning, he leaned forward with a pointed finger and as he opened his mouth to speak again, his PokeGear rang. All three pairs of eyes turned to his pocket, and he growled as he snatched his Gear, flipping it open and answering with the statement, "Lance."

"Good to hear you're as brooding as ever," Gary's voice rang in his ear. "I do hope you have a moment, this is important."

The Dragon Master shot Lorelei a look to indicate he was stepping out, and she should behave herself. She nodded reluctantly, and he left the room with his cloak flowing behind him. "What's so important," he asked as soon as the door snapped shut behind him. "It better be about Ash. He's kind of needed."

"Funnily enough, it is. Sort of. He's flown the coop, headed towards the Sevii Islands."

At hearing this, Lance's eyes bugged out, and he had to force himself not to shout, "What?! What in God's name is he doing?!"

"Rescue mission. Del is there, and she's in trouble."

Lance was fully prepared to hear some not so crazy story that after seeing the attack on Tv, Ash had raced off to those islands to find and stop Crimson himself. That would be some foolhardy thing he'd do, especially since they didn't even know if Crimson was even there. However, instead all he could process was, "Del is on those islands?"

"Mhm. He and Misty took off, along with Kaiden and Ally. So it looks like I'm coming to Indigo to help you."

This was all to much. All of these events were related, he just knew it. But how?

"That's not all," Gary's continued voice snapped him back to reality. "You need to check in with Fuschia City. Cameron just called from there...somethings going on, he was in some pretty bad trouble."

"I'll send a team right away," Lance replied, snapping into action mode. Things were starting to spiral out of control, and that was something he could not allow. "Also a chopper will be sent to collect you. Your assistance would be a big help. The public looks up to you."

"Send two choppers," the man on the other end of the call said. "One for me, another to take the rest of these guys to those Islands. Ash and Misty will probably need help."

"You got it. They'll be there in less than an hour," and he hung up. Why did he not question sending the others to the Islands? Because, well, Gary had a point. And who better to send than an entire team of Dominion War heroes? Pocketing the PokeGear back into his cloak, he turned to face the door. As his hand touched the handle, a voice rang out from down the hall.

"Master Lance!"

He stopped, craning his neck to see who was shouting for him. A League Official was sprinting his way, breathing hard as if he had just ran an entire flight of stairs.

"What is it Vance?" He asked warily as the man slid to a stop a few feet from him and leaned against the wall for support.

"We've got unconfirmed reports of Pokemon violently attacking people in Fuschia," he wheezed. "Also our League troops sent there haven't reported in."

So Cameron really was in trouble. Lance swallowed hard and said, "Set up a city wide quarantine immediately. Code Level 5. No one, Pokemon or Human, gets out of that city without going through the League."

"Yes sir!" Vance acknowledged, and inhaled sharply as he raced off with hard breaths.

Lance's heart beat a mile a minute. His fist turning a pale white as he gripped the doorknob with a death grip. Things weren't just spinning out of control, they were plummeting into Hell. Steeling his resolve, he inhaled and then opened the door. Lorelei stopped mid sentence of whatever she was saying and looked up to the man as he spoke. "Get Koga, something else has happened."

* * *

Logan drummed his fingers along the kitchen table. Staring at the green slash on his fathers cap that was sitting before him. On his left, Lily and Sam were talking about the attack at the Plateau, while Brent and Darcy were shuffling through the fridge.

"At least your dad is ok," said Sam, tapping his finger against the wood.

"He's tough," she replied casually, trying not to show that she had indeed been terrified he was injured. "There was no need to worry, I've heard stories about when he was younger. No way could that explosion take him down." She turned her gaze to Logan, who was looking more and more worried.

"I'm sure Del will be ok," she offered encouragingly, gaining the young boys attention.

"I hope so," he mumbled, looking into her eyes fleetingly then turning them back onto the hat.

"Yea, our parents will come up with a plan to save her from..." Sam trailed off as he thought. "Whatever was going on."

Darcy pulled herself from the fridge, holding three cans of soda pop. She made her way to the table and placed one in front of each child, saying, "Here you guys go. Something to help distract ya."

"Thanks Darcy," Lily was the only one who verbally replied. Sam hummed into his drink as he took a large gulp, and Logan ignored the drink altogether. Which was very out of character.

"Hey bud," Brent took the seat beside him. "If there's one thing I've learned about the Ketchum's, they're strong. Delia will be fine. No worries."

The young boy turned to face the older trainer, and said with a scary calm tone, "That was the first time I've ever heard her sound afraid."

And he turned back to the table with a loud sigh, resuming the inconsistent tapping of his fingers against the wood. Brent turned his eyes to Darcy, who simply closed hers and pressed two fingers to her temple. Logan was right, in all the time since she'd known Del, she had never heard her friend more scared. Something terrible was going on. Her eyes shot open as a terrifying thought pierced her mind. Could...could Del be dead soon? No! She shook her head, don't think like that.

Knowing his twin, Brent could practically see the thought behind her eyes, but he didn't want to say something in front of the children. So instead, he opted a suggestion, "Darcy, why don't you go see what the adults are planning."

Knowing her twin, she silently thanked him for his support, and she said, "I'll do that. Maybe they'll have good knews for us right?"

The three kids looked up at her, making small noises in their chest as their way of acknowledging she had spoken. Tonight was certainly not how they expected their Journey's to begin. Before the older girl could reach the door, it opened, revealing Dawn and Serena as they walked in.

"Mom," Lily began immediately. "Have you heard from dad?"

Inwardly the Bluenette winced, but she maintained her normal posture as she replied, "Not yet, but that's a good thing. Someone would've called if he was hurt."

"I know he's not hurt," she exclaimed. "I saw him on Tv doing his dad thing. I mean is the League going to help look for Del?"

Dawn's mouth opened, but nothing came out as the question was not the one she had prepared for.

"Yea," Sam chimed in, smacking his palm agains the table. "She needs help right away."

Right away, Darcy noticed the hesitant look in both older women's eyes. Dawn cast Serena a quick glance, having a silent conversation with the honey blonde. This only further unsettled Logan, who's face fell into horror as he automatically assumed the worst.

"Ash, Misty, Kaiden, and Ally have gone after Del," Serena finally was the one to answer. Her voice was soft, and gentle. Expressing the utmost care for the little ones. "Brock and Simon will be going shortly, and we assumed Brent and Darcy."

She looked between the twins, and they nodded their affirmation. Their childhood friend was in danger. Of course they were going.

"What about Aunt May?" Lily asked abruptly.

"She went to Fuschia," Dawn replied. "Cameron called, and somethings happening their too-." How much should they tell the kids? They didn't deserve to be left in the dark, but should they know about the Sevii Islands? And Crimson?

"And dad?" Sam looked to his mother.

"She's going to help Lily's father," Serena told them. "The rest of us are staying here until everything has been settled down."

Lily and Sam seemed ok with those responses, but Logan was boiling over. He slammed his fist against the table, "That's not good enough!" The whole room turned to face him in shock and he continued, "I can't just sit here while my whole family is in danger! I'm going too."

"Your parents have it under control," Serena said sternly, placing her hands on her hips. "They'll all be just fine!"

"But I-"

"No but's!" She cut him off, frowning his direction. "Brent, Darcy, you can wait outside for the helicopter with the others. We've got it from here."

Sensing an argument, the twins took their opportunity and hurried to the door. No sooner did they close it behind them did Logan start in again. Now with Sam and Lily siding with him. Dawn's voice could be heard scolding her daughter to sit back down as they two Harrison's hurried down the hall.

* * *

"Kick it in gear! I expect us to be in Fuschia by midnight!" Koga's voice boomed out, shouting to the hustling League Trainers as they scrambled to load up a chopper with supplies. Ammunition was more like. Lance was taking no chances with these events.

"Koga," he had said once the two, and Lorelei, met on the Elite Council room. "You're aware the Sevii Islands have gone dark?"

"Yes Master Lance," the former Gym leader nodded as he leaned against the polished wooden table in the center of the oval shaped room.

"And you've been brought up to speed on the attack at the Fushcia City Harbor?"

"Yes."

Lance ran a hand through his spiky red hair, "I need you to form an assault team and investigate the city."

At hearing this, Koga's normally collected attitude faltered. "In-investigate the city? What for?"

"We've received confirmed reports of Pokemon turning on their trainers," Lorelei replied for Lance. "Also within the last twenty-minutes the city has gone silent. Our League troops currently stationed there haven't reported in, and no authorities of any kind have radioed."

"It's a repeat of the Isands," Lance added as Koga listened with the corner of his mouth slightly open. "A quarantine has been set up around the perimeter of the city, but so far no person or Pokemon has approached. We need you to enter the city and find out what's going on."

Koga's expression hardened as his rigid demeanor returned, "Yes sir."

"Two more things," Lance continued. "You'll be sent in with armed weapons-"

"We're going in armed?" This only increased the anxiety inside the Poison Elite. A city going dark was scary enough, add in the fact that his daughter ran the Gym then he was inwardly panicking. Throwing in weapons into the loop could only mean something was truly wrong.

"Yes," the Dragon Master crossed his arms. "My theory is the ship that docked there had something onboard that is causing this. Until we know what kind of danger is inside that city, you will be armed and given permission to fire as you see fit. Also-" Lance raised a finger to help force his point, "Cameron is there. Find him."

Koga took a moment to register what he had heard, and then hastily began preparing for their departure. His fingertips ran against the PokeBalls at his waist, wether or not he would order the League troops accompanying him to fire the weapons they were currently loading, remained to be seen. He would have to see the city and judge it for himself.

Up high above him, watching the scene from a darkened window of the Plateau, stood Lance with his arms crossed. The night sky twinkled overhead, barely visible because of the spotlights pointed to the landing pad Koga currently occupied. The Dragon Master sighed, closing his eyes and dropping his forehead against the glass. He was standing in Ash's office, hiding from everyone at the moment. The entire East Wing of the large building had been called off limits due to the explosion, and this included the Champions office. The gaping hole sat a few floors below him, but Lance didn't care. He had inspected the damage himself and was positive the infrastructure would remain intact. Also, being there meant someone was much less likely to find him. Allowing himself time to properly think and clear his head before anymore decision making was required.

This was supposed to be Ash's job! Dammit, the bastard just HAD to take off for those freakin Isalnds-Stop right there Lance. His daughter is in danger. You know you'd do the exact same if yours was. Speaking of, he should probably call her. Odds are she saw the attack on Tv and was worried about him. A smile crept to his lips, who was he kidding? She wouldn't be worried, she always told him how tough the was.

The door to the office opened, but he didn't turn around. Instead he raised his head from the glass as it was closed as silently as possible. Muffled footsteps on the carpet approached him, and he immediately knew who it was by the way they were walking. As a pair of arms wrapped around his torso caringly, he half whispered, "Of course you would find me Lorelei."

"Your pretty predictable," she said quietly into his ear as her arms hugged him close.

"As are you," he remarked back, cracking the tiniest of a smile. "I knew you'd come find me."

"Maybe not for the reason you were thinking," she told him, removing her arms from his torso and placing her palms on his shoulders so as to turn him around. He followed her actions, spinning on the spot until his gaze no longer watched Koga outside, but looked directly into her icy blue eyes. Somehow they managed to shine brightly behind her glasses in the darkened room. "The Board of League Directors wants to speak with you."

He groaned, "Let me guess. They want to know where Ash is?"

"More than likely."

He closed his eyes in frustration, giving an exasperated sigh. The League Directors had always been up his ass when he was reigning Champion, and somehow even with Ash as Champ, they still were.

"Alright," he opened his eyes to see her concerned face. "Let's go meet with them."

He went to bypass her, only to receive a palm resting against his chest. Confused, he turned to face her again, and she gave him a half smile.

"I'm supposed to be the impatient one," she told him, and gave him a quick kiss before taking the lead out of the room.

* * *

Gary checked his watch. 10:01 p.m. The League choppers should be there any minute now. Impatiently, he tapped the protective glass over the hands of the clock with his finger. Maybe it would make time go faster? He remained outside his home, still occupying the front lawn with Brock and Simon. The twins had joined them not too long ago, and now the group of them silently awaited their transportations arrival.

How he hated waiting. Always had, probably always will. Nothing good ever happens when you just wait. Action is necessary! Otherwise the bad things will continue to pile up unless you get a head start on cutting them off. Which a head start was long gone by this point. Flying away on a Pidgeot if Gary had to describe it. Oh well, what was he going to do? Wait some more for his friggin helicopter! That's what.

As he paced on the front lawn, eyes scanning the night sky for the helicopters, Brock sat on the porch steps with his children. Twiddling their thumbs in sequence as they waited. Simon was imitating Gary, pacing on the walkway to the porch instead of the grass. He adjusted his glasses, pausing halfway down the walk as he did so. Gary noticed this, but didn't say anything. God knows they all had something to be worrying about. So pacing, pausing, walking, Hell even one of them started singing, it wasn't going to bother him. Finally though, Brock was the one to break the long silence, "You ok Simon?"

"Just concerned," the young man answered, turning to face Brock and squinting as the porch light shined into his face. "That's all."

Brock nodding knowingly, "Apply some of the concepts I've taught you about breeding. That'll help with the anxiety."

Simon frowned, "I don't follow?"

"Patience, thought, planning, and observation," the older breeder replied as if it were the simplest answer he could have given. "It'll help relax your mind, and you'll be able to see things much more clearly, and better handle them."

"Thank you Dr. Philosophical," Gary remarked from where he was. Before Brock could reply with his own sarcasm, the front door swung open with a creak, and Serena stepped out holding a tray of drinks.

"If you're going to insist on waiting out here, then I brought you something." She stepped up to Brock's family, bending down with the tray so they could grab what appeared to be lemonade, and after they sipped it, Brock's guess was correct.

Simon walked more into the porch light, leaning against the wooden railing as Serena handed him a glass. Gary however, remained out in the yard, "Not thirsty babe, thanks though."

"Gary Oak," she said sternly, and her tone was all that was needed. He groaned and appeared from the darkness, marching up to the porch beside Simon and snatching a drink. She gave him a peachy smile, it both annoyed and soothed him.

"How are the kids?" Brock asked between sips.

"Scared," she admitted worriedly as she pulled her hands together in front of her, flattening the now empty tray against her torso. "But can we blame them?"

"No, we're just as terrified are we not?"

"Who's terrified?" Gary smarted off, leaning against the rail as he raised the glass to his lips.

"Sarcasm is your only way to deal isn't it?" Brock asked rhetorically, rolling his eyes.

Gary opened his mouth to reply, probably with more sarcasm, but Serena spoke first, "He even uses sarcasm during sex, it's just built into him."

Gary visibly blanched, and the three younger adults all choked on their drinks as they snorted to contain their laughter. Brock, eyebrows shooting high, looked at Serena in surprise. She simply giggled at their reactions and innocently said, "What? What did I say?"

"After all these years, I think he's finally rubbing off on you," Brock sighed before he decided to take another sip of his drink.

"Why don't you just tell them we use handcuffs too," Gary grumbled loud enough for all of them to hear and Brock outwardly groaned while the three others giggled.

"Can we stop?" The spiky haired breeder suggested. Once again Gary opened his mouth to give a snarky reply, but he let the thought go as a certain sound reached his ears. The beating of helicopter blades.

"About time," he snapped as the choppers lights could be seen entering above New Pallet. The group sat their now empty glasses down on the porch and stood up, watching as their rides swiftly approached, the thumping growing louder with each passing second.

"Serena," Gary turned to her, capturing her worried blue eyes with his dark ones. "Hold down the fort while I'm gone. Keep me updated if any of the others return or call."

* * *

The wind was chilly for a summer night, of course they were flying high and pretty damn fast. Misty's arms clung around his torso tightly, but he didn't mind, it was comforting knowing that she was there. Even if he didn't want her to be there, she would always be his backup. Someone he knew he could rest his own life with and be perfectly content. Speeding along towards God knows what on Pidgeot's back, Ash was actually thankful that she put him in his place and forced herself along.

Hours and hours they had flown, and he glanced down to his watch. It was nearly dawn, and the sun would be rising within the next hour. Hopefully the situation back at the Plateau had been handled with Gary's help by now, because Lance would be downright furious that Ash wasn't there. Well, maybe furious was too strong. More like, fairly annoyed. Yea, that was more like it.

Neither one talked since they had flown away from Pallet, too focused on their personal mission. Too ready for a fight. Too ready to face the very same danger their daughter was in now. Whatever that was. As Misty squinted through the dark sky, she was the first to speak, "I see it."

A hand left Ash's chest and pointed to their right. He followed the line of sight, and sure enough, the outline of their destination loomed in the distance. Five Island.

"Let's go Pidgeot," Ash urged, nudging the bird to go faster. It cawed obediently, and picked up the pace. Misty's hand returned to gripping his shirt, and her chest rumbled against his back. She must've been groaning. As a water trainer, flying wasn't her favorite thing to do, but desperate times.

The waves crashed against the cliff side as they flew over the threshold of the island, and traded open sea below them for a forested area. Ash kept his eyes peeled for anything that might seem suspicious, and what he noticed was a lack of Pokemon. There were lots of nocturnal Pokemon, and not a single one could be spotted. Pidgeot seemed to pick up on this, as it let out a low caw to its trainer. Ash patted its head gently, "We'll figure it out buddy. Just get us to the Pokemon Center."

He was doing his best to keep his own nerves in check, but something was right. The atmosphere was off, like the balance of nature had been upset. Also it felt like someone-

"Ash," Misty said. "It feels like someone is watching us."

"I feel it too, but I don't see anyone." Regardless, he kept searching through the trees. There was a pair of eyes on them, he just knew it, but where? Suddenly there was a loud pop that reverberated across the island, and Pidgeot cried out in pain as a chunk of flesh ripped from the birds back right beside Ash's head. It gurgled as the hole in its throat filled with blood, and they began to plummet.

"Pidgeot!" Ash screamed hysterically, feeling the blood that splashed his face trickling down his cheek. Misty screamed as the bird went completely limp, and they dove straight for the ground. Rapidly the trees approached them, and Ash's heart felt as if it had stopped. They smashed into the upper branches, snapping and cracking their way through them to the thicker ones below. Misty was knocked loose and tumbled away from the bird, her hands slipping against Ash's sides. He let go of Pidgeot and tried to grab her, only to have his chest smash into a branch and knock himself off the bird. Desperately he gasped for air as he fell from branch to branch, but it did him no good. Which each hit he lost all the air in his lungs, and they burned as if they were aflame. Finally he stopped falling by crashing directly into the dirt, landing on his back and popping his spine. Two more thumps beside him indicated Misty and Pidgeot had hit the forest floor, and her gasps of pain told him she was alive.

"Ash," her voice croaked, laced with pain. "Ash?!"

"I'm alright," he groaned back, trying to sit up. Technically he was far from alright. "Pidgeot?!"

He crawled to his Pokemon, who was laying six feet to his right. Distinguishable only as a black blob in the dark forest. He heard Misty shuffle on his left, following him as he hurried to his lifelong friend. Once again he spoke to his Pokemon, and received no answer. Reaching the bird, and using what strength his hurting body would lend him, he flipped the Pokemon onto its back and his worst fear was confirmed. Pidgeot was dead, a large bullet hole piercing through its left breast all the way through its body. His trusty bird...gone...

Without any warning, the island burst to life with high pitched howls unlike any Ash had ever heard before. Echoing from seemingly everywhere, surrounding them on all sides. Misty's hand found his upper arm and squeezed tightly as she pressed herself against him.

"What is that?" She fearfully whispered into his ear. He didn't answer her, not having one to begin with. The howls were growing closer, to fast for comfort. The sharp instincts he possessed were screaming at him in alarm, whatever was coming wasn't good. It almost sounded hungry...

Thump! A shockwave trembled the dirt beneath them. What was that?

Thump! The howl's ceased.

Thump! Something else was now headed their direction.

Thump! And it was shaking the ground with each step!

"Ash..." Misty whispered, her voice sounding small and afraid. Shaking with every syllable. Once again he didn't reply, he was afraid if he opened his mouth to do so his heart would jump out.

Thump! The branches were now shaking with every step. Thump! Now his body. Thump! Misty moved even closer to Ash, if that was possible. Finally the branches parted and cracked to reveal their uninvited guest.

A twenty foot tall creature, with a large head, a long snout filled with rows of sharp teeth. It stood on two powerful hind legs, and had two much tinier arms pulled close to its body. A thick tail swished back and forth, and a fluff of gray fur surrounded its neck. The creature was brick red in color, with splotches of yellow. It was a Pokemon! One Ash had seen before.

"What is that?" Misty asked so low he almost didn't hear her.

"It's-It's a Tyrantrum," he replied shakily. "Their supposedly extinct, and the ones that do exist are in Kalos."

It looked down upon them, tilting its head as it surveyed the scene. A rumbling growl emitted from its throat, sounding nothing like what Ash remembered. Then he noticed something was amiss. The Pokemon had large bite wounds around the bottoms of its legs, and it's eyes were filled with rage. Not anger, or hate, but a primal fury that chilled Ash to the bone. He could see it in the Pokemon's eyes...this thing wanted to kill them.

"Run," he breathed, and the Tyrantrum roared.

* * *

 **Yes I know Lorelei has red eyes, but I gave her blue because red eyes just feel like someone has been possessed or turned pure evil in some way. I don't know, ice colored blue eyes seem to fit an Ice Master better to me :)**

 **Well I hope everyone is enjoying the direction of the story so far! Our group is now split up on various missions, and things are about to kick off! For those of you who have read the End of the Journey, and you think you might have figured out who the red cloaked man was, please don't mention the name in your reviews. Let's let it be a surprise for those who are only reading this story!**

 **As always, let me know what you think!**


	4. Fuschia City

**Ahhhh! So sorry for that long delay. Life has been busy, and it needs to take a chill pill lol.**

 **Anyways, here's the next chapter! I know y'all have been dying for an update ;p**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

After three hours of flying on his Charizard's back, and two hours of waiting for ' _clearance_ ' from the Chief of Police Dennis Souza, Cameron was about to snap. He was an Elite Four member, technically he didn't need any permission to do anything, but he maintained a good relationship with all law enforcement and abided by their rules when in their towns. Unless he had no other choice, and the Fuschia City P.D. we're about to give him none.

So he sat in the lobby of the Police Department, tapping his foot, and playing with the cuff seam on his dark brown leather jacket as he waited for the Chief to make his presence. A quick glance at his watch and Cameron decided that if another ten minutes passed, he was taking matters into his own hands. After all, he needed to get back home for the kids' Pokemon choosing, and be there in the morning to greet May and Abby. So ten minutes, otherwise he was marching down to the docks regardless of Fuschia regulations.

Casually he looked around the room for the hundredth time. Taking in the polished marble floor, and the granite colored walls. Various portraits of honored officers, and a long line of Jenny's, hung in decorative places. At nine minutes, he was about to stand, when the door behind the desk burst open and a large muscular man, with dark purple hair, and dark eyes waltzed out. He was wearing a normal Policeman's uniform, except he had a badge on the front right breast declaring him the Chief of Police.

"Ah Master Cameron," he said in a gruff voice, and flashed a forced smile. "I assume you're ready to go?"

"Only if I have your clearance Chief Souza" Cameron replied smoothly.

* * *

A massive crowd still surrounded the Fuschia City harbor. News reporters and journalists pushing against the yellow tape, craning their necks for a better view. Rapidly firing off questions to the nearest police officer.

Cameron was silently hoping he could slip through the crowd and be on the docks before anyone could recognize him. As he waded through the crowd, following the Chief of Police, a glimmer of hope sparked that he would actually make it. But the Chief loudly decided to say, "I still don't know why the League sent a member of the Elite Four. We have the situation under control."

And there went the spark of hope. Camera's were suddenly in his face, microphones nearly smashing into his lips, and he even noticed a few old fashioned tape recorders. Question after question was asked so fast he barely had time to hear any of them. Finally, when one microphone smacked into his lip, he threw up his hands to indicate he would speak.

"The situation is still under investigation, and the League has its concerns," Cameron told them calmly, even if he was fuming from his throbbing lip. "I will be handling the situation personally, and I promise only one statement once I have a better grasp of what's going on. With that said, let the police do their jobs, and please stay calm."

His eyes flicked to the Chief as he finished, and the man was wearing a smug expression. That clearly did not go as he wanted. Cameron pushed past the reporters and towards the docks with Souza in tow.

"That was impressive how you handled them," the Chief said, without the impressed tone. "I didn't know the third highest Elite was such a public speaker."

"Well normally I leave public speaking to Lance, but sometimes there's no avoiding it," he shot Souza a pointed look. The man simply curled his lip as if he were playing dumb. Cameron felt his blood begin to boil. He was typically a calm person, not letting things get the best of him. But there was no denying that Dennis Souza, was a dickbag.

They strolled across the harbor, walking swiftly next to the railing running beside the ocean. Cameron glanced over the old yellow bar, spotting a line of smooth rocks that would vanish as waves washed over them. A salty breeze whistled by with each one, taking away some of the tension Souza was causing him.

Ship after ship, boat after boat, pier after pier they walked past on their left. Passing the large storage warehouses on their right. Until finally they approached Cameron's reason for being in the city. A large cargo ship was crumpled against the concrete barrier, smashing what was once a large wooden dock between it and the flat, now cracked edges of the pier. A large hole was blown from the side of it, exposing the ships cargo bay to the sunlight. Pieces of metal warped and twisted away from the ship, edges burnt and blackened from the explosion.

"No one said it crashed into the pier," Cameron remarked as they grew closer.

"I kept a few details out of the press," Souza shrugged. "They didn't need to know everything."

Cameron scowled, "But the League does. You should've reported it."

"What's the point? It crashed, then a gas canister exploded. Simple as that."

The Elite stopped, letting Souza walk a few paces ahead before noticing. The Chief paused, turning back with a curious glance. Cameron clenched his fist, "We've gotten reports that this was a Crimson attack. And NOW you're saying it was just an accident?"

Souza shrugged with a nod, "It appears so."

What the Hell? Cameron blinked, then his eyes traveled over the crashed ship, studying the blackened edges of the hole. There was no way this was an accident, either this man was trying to hide something...or he was just an idiot. Cameron sighed, guess he'd find out sooner or later.

"Regardless, I still need to conduct my own investigations," the Elite said, much to Souza's apparent dislike. "The ship came from the Sevii Islands, correct?"

"Yes, but I fail to see how-"

"Then I will begin," Cameron cut him off, stepping past him and continuing to speak over his shoulder as he walked. "Radio your men and tell them to focus on the journalists up front until I'm done."

He could practically feel the glare radiating from the Chief of Police, and couldn't help the half smirk that formed on his lips. Sometimes being an Elite had its perks. People had to listen to you.

The first place he started was the bridge. His hope was to find a logbook of some kind, but as he ransacked the place, turning over chairs, pulling out drawers, and checking computer files, he found nothing of the sort. What was strangest part was any and all entries into the computer had been erased. The good news? There was a time of deletion, and it apparently happened only five minutes before the explosion. So someone certainly was up to something.

Unable to find any more clues, he proceeded down into the bowels of the ship, heading for the cargo bay. Apparently the detonation had shorted out the lights, because the farther he went, the darker it became. After bumping into the fourth wall and hitting his head on a low hanging pipe, he growled in his chest and reached back for a PokeBall.

"Alright, I could use your help," he clicked the front button, and the top flipped open with a burst of light. "Use flash."

There was a soft cry beside him, and in the next second he could see plenty of feet in front of him now. No more bruises on the head, thank you very much.

"You're a lifesaver Latias," he turned to face his Pokemon receiving a gleeful body slam from the red and white Psychic Dragon type. He barely kept his footing, but was unable to recover in time to be ready for the sudden nuzzling under his jawline.

"St-stop! Ha! Quit I-I-it! That tickles-s!" He placed his hands on the red wings, and gently pushed back. Latias cried out to him happily, pleased with itself. "We have to be serious right now. Somethings not right and we have to find out what, ok?"

Latias nodded, straightening its hover position and moving to lead the way. They reached the cargo bay door, and Latias was about to fly inside until Cameron's hand shot out, grabbing the Pokemon. It squeaked in alarm, but relaxed once it realized it was only its trainer. Upon seeing his face, it chattered worriedly.

Cameron's expression was locked, a slight frown on his face as he stared down at something on the floor. Scratch marks, deep ones at that. Running ragged in random locations, and some even trailing up the wall. What were those beside them? Bullet holes?! How many of these had he passed as he fumbled in the dark? Who had shot firearms down here? The Police? If they did, then why wasn't anything of the the sort reported at all? The crew? Come to think of it...where was the crew? He hadn't heard heads or tails about them since he'd arrived in Fuschia, or anything about them from Lance. Something definitely was not right.

"We need to be careful Latias," he half whispered. "Be on guard."

It purred at him to show it understood, and Cameron stepped up to the door. His hand traveled to his waist, not towards his PokeBalls, but towards a pistol clipped to his belt. Hidden under his leather jacket. A long time ago he wouldn't have had the gun, but after the Dominion War, Ash had made it so anyone involved with the League was trained and armed at all times. Just in case.

Slowly he pushed open the heavy metal door, wincing as it creaked loudly, and peered inside. One good thing about the giant gaping hole in the wall? It allowed plenty of sunlight in for him to see. The massive room was filled with hundreds of stacks of boxes, all with red labels stamped on their sides. A large ramp ran along the still intact wall, heading up to the closed overhead doors. Around the area of detonation, dozens of boxes were broken, with pieces of shattered wood splintered everywhere. Their contents were splattered everywhere as well. Berries, of all shapes, sizes, and kinds. Some were still intact and had rolled across the room, others were crushed or blasted to hundreds of pieces. Others, to Cameron's slight bewilderment, looked like they had been chewed on.

Seeing no immediate danger, he fully stepped into the cargo bay, Latias following close behind. The duo worked their way through the stacks of crates, and Cameron was able to read their labels this close up.

"Experimental, Handle with care?" He frowned. "Now that's odd...hey! Latias! Don't eat that."

Latias, who had been sniffing on an Oran berry, whimpered and looked up to him pleadingly.

"No," he told her. "You don't need to eat something that says Experimental."

The Pokemon grunted and hovered back up to normal height, zooming close to Cameron's backside. As they approached the explosion sight, shards of metal were scattered in with the berries and wood pieces. He scooted past a pair of close quarters crates, and stopped, spotting the backside of a small purple rat as it hunched over a Pecha Berry. The Rattata's ears perked up, and it spun around, fangs bared Cameron's direction. It hissed, throwing spittle from its lips.

"Whoa, easy there Rattata," he said soothingly. "We don't mean you any harm."

But the rat wasn't having it, it hissed again and growled a sound he'd never before heard from a Rattata. Something wasnt right, it was behaving erratic. Sure they were usually skittish, but this one seemed angry, and ready to attack for no reason. Suddenly there were the sounds of padded feet scurrying his way, and quickly he found himself surrounded on all sides by the purple rats. There were dozens of them, and each hissed and snarled, a hungry look deep in their eyes. Their eyes...something was off about them. They were hazed over, an almost milky layer painted over them.

Latias stiffened its muscles, eyes carefully watching the horde of rats. If any one of them tried to attack, they'd receive a face full of Dragon Pulse. The Rattata they first encountered leaped forward, sprinting straight for Cameron. He shouted in alarm, but Latias reacted first. The rat blasted back from the purple beam, crashing into the others.

Then it was chaos. The rest of them charged, snapping their jaws wildly as they did. Cameron pulled his pistol from its holster, but would've fired too slow. Luckily Latias was a quick thinker, she gripped under his armpits and hoisted him into the air. The Rattata's jumped and lunged, growling as they snapped at his feet.

"Get us outside!" He shouted, gripping his pistol deathly tight. His heart pounded in his chest, threatening to burst. Why did the rats attack them like that?

Following her trainers order, Latias swerved past the stacks of crates, heading for the hole in the ship. Too late did she see the Rattata jumping from one stack higher up than they were. She cried out as it landed on her back, it's tiny claws sinking into her skin.

"Latias!" Cameron shouted, aiming his gun but was unable to see properly from his angle. The Rattata growled once more, and then snapped its large teeth into Latias' back. The Legendary cried out in pain, losing some of its grip on her trainer. Out of reaction Cameron looked down, and spotted the horde of Rattata's tumbling over each other as they chased from below. The one on Latias' back ripped a chunk of flesh away, swallowing it in a single bite. She screeched the most painful sound Cameron had ever heard, and started to sway back and forth to throw the Rattata off.

They shot out of the ship, into the glowing sunlight, zooming straight for the concrete pier. Cameron felt Latias' grip give, and he fell from the sky. It happened much to fast for him to make a sound, but he did grunt painfully as he smashed into the old yellow railing. Just barely his fingertips caught the bars, and he held himself from falling below to the ocean and rocks. He heard Latias cry out again, and he hauled himself up and over the rails. Ungracefully he slammed onto the concrete, but he didn't care, rising to his feet without even wincing.

Latias was by one of the storage sheds. Flopping on the ground as she tried to keep the Rattata from further biting her flesh. A few streaks of blood were painted across the concrete, and she appeared to have multiple bite wounds already. Cameron raced towards her, rearing back his foot as he reached them.

"HEY!" He roared, and the Rattata turned to the sudden sound. His boot made contact with the rat, and it was launched away from Latias and crunched against the shed wall. Crumbling to the ground and lying still.

"Latias!" He dropped to his knees beside his Pokemon, seeing the dozen bite wounds covering its body. It whimpered at him, nuzzling against his hand for comfort. "Just hang on, I'll get you to a Pokemon Center right away."

Quickly he pulled out her PokeBall and tapped it against her chest. She looked up at him with hopeful eyes before turning into the red energy and disappearing into the ball. Clipping it back to his belt, he rose to his feet and turned to run, but was halted by a low growl. He spun, his fingers gripping his pistol tight. The Rattata was limping towards him, its back leg sticking at an odd angle. It snarled as it drew closer, and he took a step back, raising his gun.

What the Hell?! No way could such a small creature survive hitting the wall like that. It's insides should've been mush. Bloody saliva trailed from its mouth, stringing to the ground as it advanced. Cameron took one more step back, and the thing charged.

BANG! The shot echoed through the air, rolling out to the ocean. The Rattata dropped to the ground, non moving as blood trickled from the bullet hole in its head. Cameron was already running, racing for the Pokemon Center.

As he rounded the corner of the pier, and prepared to race for the parking lot, but was halted by Souza. Standing at the entrance, hand on his own gun, he scowled as Cameron raced up. Behind him, the rest of the Fuschia Police force was watching warily, hands on their guns too as they blocked the reporters from view. Cameron could see them craning their necks to see over the officers.

"Stop!" Souza barked, gripping his gun tighter in its holster. "I said stop!" He pulled it out, aiming it at Cameron. The Elite stopped, raising his hands to show he was holding Latias' PokeBall and his pistol.

"Lower your weapon Chief," Cameron ordered. "I need to get to the Pokemon Center."

"What the Hell was that shot?!" Souza demanded, ignoring Cameron's words. "What-"

The Elite had had enough, Souza was just an arrogant fool, and Cameron had to get Latias help right now! So he shouted, cutting the Chief off, "I ORDERED YOU TO LOWER YOUR WEAPON SOUZA!"

Once in a blue moon did Cameron snap, and today was one of those days. Souza jumped, tightening his grip on the gun, turning his knuckles white. His police force shifted uneasily, and the journalists tried even harder to see the conflict.

Slowly, Souza lowered the gun, and Cameron began walking forward again, "You and your men need to secure the area immediately. Do not let anyone, and I mean ANYONE, on the docks. If you see a Rattata, shoot to kill. Understood?"

"W-W-What?" Souza stammered, frowning as Cameron started to pass him. "Why-"

For the second time, he was cut off by the Elite, "Somethings wrong with them. Get these journalists out of here and secure the area. That an Official League Command. I'll be calling the Rangers for backup. Keep the area secure until they arrive."

Souza began stammering again, but Cameron had already shoved his way through the police line and pushed past the journalists, who bombarded him with questions and accusations about his behavior and the gunshot. Not one did he answer, physically pushing one man out of his way as he tried to block him off.

* * *

Cameron threw his PokeGear across the room, smashing it against the wall. Nurse Joy jumped and frowned at him, but did not say anything as she returned to her task of bandaging Latias with Chansey's help. They occupied the surgical room at the moment, as the Legendary needed multiple stitches to shut the bites. Latias whimpered as Nurse Joy worked.

The Elite clenched his fists, staring at the spot where his PokeGear shattered, his brain working furiously. There was currently no signal, and he had his suspicions as to why. Just as he arrived at the Pokemon Center, multiple gunshots began popping back near the docks. Again and again. He tried to call Souza, but only received the man's voicemail. Quickly he rushed inside and gave Latias to Nurse Joy with a hurried description of what had happened, then he tried to immediately call the League. Right then something exploded somewhere in the city, and he hadn't been able to receive a signal. He wasn't sure how, but for some reason it seemed the radio tower had been knocked out by the detonation.

More gunshots...

What the Hell was going on?

Nurse Joy snipped the last stitch, and gently patted Latias on the head, "Just lie as still as possible for now. Try to sleep if you can."

Latias purred, and glanced over to her trainer, he noticed and fully turned to face her, "It's ok Latias, try to sleep for now."

More gunshots.

"What on Earth is going on?" Joy asked worriedly, escorting Cameron out of the room so Latias could rest. Chansey stayed behind to assist the Legenday if need be. "You came rushing in here with an injured Latias, claiming it was bitten by a Rattata. Pokemon battles don't normally consist of this type of injuries."

"It wasn't a battle," he told her as they entered the lobby. It was filled with a handful of worried looking trainers, all gathered by the window to hopefully see what was going on. "A group of them just attacked, for no viewable reason that I could find."

More gunshots. Closer this time.

"And those?"

Cameron swallowed, turning to face the front doors, "Honestly I don't know. I told the Chief of Police to be on guard for those Rattata's, but that doesn't sound like-"

He was cut off by a terrifying woman's scream. A bloodcurdling howl of horror and pain that seared his ears. The trainers began to back away from the window, and Cameron was able to see outside. There was a young woman, fighting against a Bulbasaur with her bare fists. She was smacking and scratching as desperately as she could, protecting a bleeding Eevee behind her on the pavement. A chunk of flesh was missing from the Pokemon's leg, and Cameron could faintly make out a patch of brown fur in the Bulbasaur's mouth.

It caught her next swing in its jaws, growling and bit down hard. She screamed again as her skin broke and blood gushed. The trainers in the window gasped, a few even turning from the scene. Cameron's instincts kicked into action, and he raced out of the Center. Quickly he snatched the gun from beneath his coat, and sprinted across the street.

Outside, the random gunshots were much louder, or were they much closer? A car whizzed by with its horn blaring, nearly side swiping Cameron has he hopped onto the curb. The young woman smashed her fist repeatedly into the Bulbasaur's temple, but it would not let go. He maneuvered around her and in one swift motion, placed the tip of his gun at the grass types head and fired. Blood splattered against the sidewalk, and the Bulbasaur went limp. The lady shouted a hysterical thank you and turned to her Eevee. She scooped the little Pokemon up in her now bloody arms and ran for the Center. Another car nearly ran her over, braking with squelching tires just before hitting her. She didn't even react as she continued on and ran inside the building.

"Keep them back!" Came a voice down the street. "Shoot to kill!"

Cameron spun, squinting his eyes to see down past the various shopping buildings and cafe's. A handful of officers were backing up towards him, guns drawn and firing repeatedly. His stomach dropped as he spotted the horde of Rattata's as their target. One made it past the gunfire and ran up to an officers leg, jumping and clamping its large teeth down on his kneecap. He screamed and toppled to the road, landing on his knees. He reached to remove the rat, but another one lunged at his throat before he could grab it. Blood spewed from the fresh wound, and a gurgled croak escaped his lips.

"Fall back! Keep moving back!" Cameron knew that voice, it was Souza.

"This way!" He shouted, getting the officers attention and pointing to the Pokemon Center. "Get inside!"

"Go! Move it!" Souza bellowed. "Get inside quick!"

Seeing the officers spin and sprint his direction, he turned himself to go back inside. SLAM! Something crashed into him with a loud growl in his ear. His arm jerked as the thing pulled violently, and Cameron felt himself drag across the pavement. Moving his foot, he threw a kick that landed on the creatures side, dislodging its grip on him. Or rather, he noticed, it apparently was latched onto his gun because it pulled the pistol from his hand. Rising to one knee, he came face to face with a Drowzee. Its eyes the same color as the Rattata's.

It snarled and lunged once again, but he threw his arms out, wrapping his hands around its throat. This didn't seem to faze the Pokemon, as it pushed him on his back and continued to snap its jaws in his face. Its piglike nose flopped against his forehead. His arms shuddered beneath the creatures weight and the way it was jerking as it tried to bite him. Saliva, that stunk something fierce, dripped onto his cheek.

Footsteps approached him, and then ran on by, leaving Cameron to silently curse as he used the last ounce of his strength to keep the Pokemon back. This thing was much stronger than it should be. More footsteps ran beside him, but these ones stopped. A loud grunt, a jerking motion later, and the Drowzee was launched off his torso, followed by a gunshot. Gasping for a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, he sat up, seeing an officer extending a hand.

"Thanks," he breathed, and took the help.

* * *

SMACK! Souza crashed into Nurse Joy's desk, with a massive bruise forming rapidly over his right eye. Cameron rubbed his knuckles where they had connected with the man's temple, and then shook his wrist as he turned to Joy. Who was unhappy with the Elite at the moment.

"What one Earth?!" She scolded him. "Shooting Pokemon, and assaulting the Chief of Police? What has gotten into you Master Cameron?"

"Forgive me if I seem a little irrational," he remarked back, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "But Pokemon seem to be attacking people, and this son of Bitch left me to die. I think scolding an Elite is the last thing you should be doing."

Once again, a little over the top for the normally collected man, but shit was getting crazy real, fast. Joy pursed her lips, but did not say anything else.

They stood in the lobby of the Pokemon Center, with a horde of Rattata scratching and biting against the glass doors and windows. The few police officers who made it inside were standing at the ready in case any of the tiny rats made it through. The handful of trainers could only watch horrified as small blood stains smeared across the glass from the Pokemon injuring themselves ruthlessly to get inside. Over in the corner, behind Nurse Joy's desk, Chansey was helping the young lady's Eevee, seeing as the surgical room was taken by Latias.

"Wi-w-will my Eevee be ok?" She stammered, sobbing uncontrollably as she cradled her own bleeding arm. The little canine like Pokemon was lying on a stretcher as Chansey worked. Seeing she would be no help to Cameron, Nurse Joy rushed to the young woman's side to comfort her.

The glass door cracked slightly from a particularly hard impact.

"Close the shutters," Cameron ordered. "That glass won't hold forever."

One officer acknowledged him and rushed to do the task. Souza stood up, rubbing his temple and glaring violently at the Elite.

"You are not authorized to order my men. You are not in charge her-"

"I AM in charge here," Cameron rounded on the Chief, staring him down with the same angry look. "I was sent here by the League, by Ash. I have the authority to do what I see necessary, and you are getting on my last nerves Chief Souza. Do something useful and find a way to get a signal for the videophones over there." He pointed to the row of screens against the far wall, and raised a brow. "Or should I have you do something else?"

Grumbling under his breath, Souza slowly walked to the phones. Cameron watched him, clenching his fist, but letting out a breath and closing his eyes as he inhaled. As he reopened them, he glanced around the Center's lobby. The officers clicked the shutters in place, stepping back rapidly as a Rattata cracked its tooth against the glass. Nurse Joy spoke softly to the young lady as she clipped the bandages on Eevee. The trainers whispered to one another, a few of them sending wary glances the Elites way.

"I'm going to the roof," he suddenly told the Nurse, not looking her direction. "Keep an eye on things here."

And he whisked himself away before anyone could say another word. He stormed through the Center, making his way up and outside much faster than he anticipated. For a moment he stood in place as the setting sunlight heated his skin. His senses were overloaded with the sounds of outside. He hadn't noticed them with the chaos downstairs, but now, standing up here alone he could hear the city falling apart.

Multiple gunshots popped and cracked from various distances. Screams and cries pierced his ears. Car horns and tire screeches wailed up and down every street. Police and ambulance sirens blared chaotically. But none of those were in the same league as the other sounds. Growls, and roars, shortly followed by bloodcurdling howls of pain. What the Hell was going on?

"Charizard," Cameron said aloud, unclipping the fire types PokeBall. "Let's take a look."

* * *

The flight over Fuschia was worse than Cameron could've imagined. Pokemon of all kinds, assaulting humans. Wether they were trained or wild, he did not know, as it seemed the majority of them were acting this way. A few tried to defend the people from the crazed Pokemon, but were quickly taken down in a frenzy of physical attacks. That was one thing Cameron noticed, the insane Pokemon didn't use any special moves. Relying only on their claws and teeth, ripping away flesh and devouring it as if they had not eaten in weeks.

Groups of frenzied Pokemon slammed into doors of buildings and houses, smashed themselves against cars with people locked inside, and locked their jaws into any human being or normal Pokemon they could get their paws on. Blood streaked across the streets, pooling along the gutters and running through cracks. Gunshots popped here and there, people desperately trying to stave off the advancing Pokemon.

A woman, carrying an injured little girl, sprinted towards an officer who was shouting for her to hurry. He was holding open a door to the police station, shooting his shotgun at any Pokemon who tried to come closer. BANG! A Krabby exploded into bits, hard pieces of shell clattering to the pavement. The woman raced across the parking lot, clutching her child tight. A Houndour burst from behind a police cruiser, snapping its jaws around her ankle. She shrieked and toppled to the concrete, smacking her head with a sickening crack. The Houndour wasted no time, scratching and ripping flesh away with its sharp teeth until the woman's intestines were spilled across the ground. The little girl tried to crawl away, but an Ekans lunged out from under another cruiser, latching onto her neck, and pulling her under the car.

The officer, witnessing this, attempted to close the door and barricade himself in. However, what he failed to see was the Tauros that stampeded across the parking lot, until it was too late. It smashed headfirst into the glass doors, shattering them and barreling over the man. His screams echoed out from the station, and soon the entire building was riddled with random shots, screams, and hungry Pokemon.

Cameron saw all this and more from above, and he wasn't the only one. Dozens of people with flying Pokemon were fleeing the city by air. Zooming past him, and not looking back. Badly did he want to join them, to fly away and leave whatever was happening to Fushcia, but he couldn't do that. His job as an Elite was to protect Kanto with his life. To assist its citizens and defend them until he could no longer stand. That did not entail diving into the fray recklessly and getting himself killed, no he needed to get back to the Center and try to figure out exactly what was going on. Hopefully Souza would have the phones up and working with a signal, the League needed to hear about this.

* * *

"Just get it working," he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingertips. Him and Souza stood in Nurse Joy's office, with the Chief crouched behind the video phone, panel flipped open and tinkering with the wires inside. The purple haired man had just informed the Elite that he had ran all the wires from the lobby phones into the office wiring. Also he was using his own radio to hopefully wire into the phone, and broadcast a signal. The lobby phones being a way to help power one strong signal from Nurse Joy's phone.

All of it sounded way to complicated for the Elite, so he decided to trust Souza-how iffy that was-and stepped from the room. He emerged into the lobby from a door behind the desk, silently closing it. The door and window glass was almost fully cracked now, spider webbing from all corners. Splats of blood covered random parts of the outside layer, from where many of the Rattata had beaten themselves apparently to death, as their bodies lay motionless. Being trampled on by the still alive, and hungry looking, Pokemon.

In the far corner, the young woman was cuddling her Eevee close to her chest. The little Pokemon fully bandaged, and breathing in small wheezes. The poor thing didn't look like it was going to make it. Nurse Joy sat at the receptionist desk, tapping her fingers together nervously as she watched the glass crack a little more.

"The shutters will hold," Cameron told her softly, eyeing the metal bars himself.

"That's not what I'm worried about," she said , swiveling in her chair to face him. "It's the Pokemon. What's going on with them?"

He wished he had an answer, "I don't know."

She bit her lip, running one hand through her bright pink hair nervously. Her eyes flicked away to the floor, then to the Chansey standing loyally beside her, then back to Cameron. "What did you see out there?"

"Death," there was no point in lying. "Lots of it. Whatever is going on, it's bad. Real bad."

"Can the League do anything to stop it?"

"We'll go down trying," he nodded, meeting her eyes for the first time.

Joy opened her mouth to ask another question, but a panicked shriek from the corner cut her off, "Eevee?! EEVEE?!"

It immediately captured the attention of everyone in the lobby, all rising to their feet and looking as if the Rattata had made it inside. Nurse Joy flew from her chair, rushing to the young woman's side with Chansey right behind her.

"What's wrong?" She asked quickly, crouching to better see the tiny brown Pokemon.

"She stopped breathing!" The young woman exclaimed hysterically, tears flowing from her eyes. "My Eevee's DEAD!"

She wailed loudly, clutching the tiny doglike creature to her chest. Nurse Joy gently tried to pry her arms open, saying softly, "We don't know for sure. Please let me take a look."

But the young lady wasn't having it, she screeched louder, inhaling and exhaling in sharp bursts. And then...it all made sense to Cameron. Something he never dreamed could've been possible. If only his brain would've made the connection sooner...

The Eevee's ears twitched, tickling its trainers cheek. Immediately she stopped crying, straightening her posture as she looked down hopefully at her Pokemon, "E-E-Eevee?"

Its eyes flickered open, showing they were now covered in the same milky white layer as the rats outside. It blinked up at its trainer once, then lunged. Fangs bared, they sank into the woman's neck, breaking the skin and spurting blood in all directions. She screamed in shock, her eyes bulging at the sudden pain. Nurse Joy, fell back onto her rear, eyes wide and hand drawn to her mouth like she was about to hurl.

Chaos broke. The trainers shouted and yelled in terror, and the officers raced to help the young woman, only to be cut off by the trainers running to and fro. Eevee ripped a large chunk of flesh away from its trainers throat, chewing it and swallowing quickly so as to bite into her neck once again. The woman passed out, falling limp against the chair she sat in.

CRASH! Glass shattered and flew into the lobby, raining across the people inside. Cameron ripped his eyes away from the Eevee eating its once former trainer, and focused on the new piece of bad news. A Magmar had approached the Pokemon Center, slamming its strong fists to break the fragile barrier of a door. The Rattata swarmed over the exposed shutters, gnawing and chewing teeth marks into the metal. The Magmar gripped the steel, growling into the lobby and reaching for the nearest trainer. He yelled and jumped away, falling to the floor and disappearing amongst the rushing of other trainers.

"NO!" Came Nurse Joy's voice, bringing Cameron's gaze back to the corner of the room. The Eevee had apparently given up on devouring its dead trainer, and was now latched onto the stomach of Chansey. It pulled with its teeth, scratching with its claws, until a chunk of flesh broke free and poured blood over the tiny dog.

The screeching of tearing metal pierced over the commotion as the Magmar began to rip open a hole in the shutters. His heart raced, sweat formed from every pore, his fingers gripped the handle of his holstered pistol deathly tight. Everything was happening way to fast, and Cameron's instincts finally kicked in.

"THIS WAY EVERYONE!" He roared over the shouts and screams. "INTO THE OFFICE! LET'S GO!"

Hearing his order, the officers reiterated it, aiming their guns at the Rattata diving through the hole in the shutter. The lobby was filled with screams, gunshots, and growling rats. Magmar pulled an opening large enough for it to fit through, charging in with a roar. Two steps in it took a bullet to the brain, collapsing back outside.

Cameron threw open the office door, letting the first few trainers race inside, "Nurse Joy!"

He motioned for her to hurry, but she was froze to her place on the floor. Eyes filled with horror as she watched Eevee bore its way into the now dead Chansey's gut.

"NURSE JOY!" He shouted, letting the emotion in his voice rip, getting her to look at him. Seeing him holding open her office door, she finally started to rise. The Officers were now backed to the desk, not only shooting at the advancing rats, but kicking the ones who came too close. Some unlucky trainers were screaming in agony from the lobby's center. Unable to outrun the advancing horde, they fell beneath the Pokemon, crying out as teeth ripped into their muscle tissue.

Joy started forward, taking a step to run for safety. Something caught her other foot, and she toppled back to the floor. Her chin hit the tile hard, cracking it open. A low growl from behind her made her look back.

Chansey was gripping her ankle, growling at her as Eevee ate at its intestines. With unusual strength, the pink Pokemon pulled Joy back to it. Sliding her across the tile until her leg was within biting distance. As its teeth sank into her calf, she howled in pain. Cameron drew his pistol, aiming it at the Chansey. A Rattata flew at the Nurse, latching onto her neck. Then another onto her arm. And so forth until she was covered in the frenzied rats.

Cameron shouted and fired his gun repeatedly, taking out many of the tiny Pokemon, but there was just too many.

An officer screamed and fell behind the desk out of view, his throat emitting a gurgling sound as his Adam's apple was ripped out.

The others hopped up onto the wood, throwing themselves behind the desk.

The lobby was filled with blood and death.

A Rattata jumped up onto the desk, throwing itself at the nearest officer. He shrieked as the rat latched onto his neck, squeezing it with his hands and ripping it away. Blood spewed from the fresh wound, and he threw the Rattata back across the lobby. The other officers rushed inside the office, leaving Cameron to attempt helping the man on his own. He collapsed into the Elites arms as Cameron barely caught him, the officers blood squirting all over him.

More Rattata clawed their way up the desk, hissing as they lunged at them. Cameron shot them out of the air, dragging the officer closer to the door. As the gun clicked from firing the last round, a primal instinct took over, and Cameron realized he would not be able to help the officer and live. Hating himself, he let go of the man, dropped his pistol, and slipped inside the office, slamming the door behind him.

They could hear those still alive being ripped apart, and the officers screams just on the other side. Rattata thumped against the wood, again and again. More and more of them. Growling and hissing with each impact.

Cameron pressed himself against the door, feeling the thuds on his back. The few remaining trainers and officers looked at him, bodies shaking with fear and adrenaline.

"Don't just stand there," the Elite barked. "Push the desk up against the door. Filing cabinets. Anything!"

The others scrambled around the office, doing as he said. Sliding the heavy wood desk across the maroon carpet. Pulling cheap metal cabinets away from the white walls. Soon Cameron was able to back away from the door, letting the others barricade it. It was then that he realized Latias had been left in the surgical room, and his heart nearly stopped. She'd be ok...right? Those...those...those monsters out there would be more focused on getting into the office than searching the Center. As long as Latias stayed where she was, she'd be fine.

Across the room, behind where the desk formerly had been, Souza pulled away from the video phone, "I've got a signal! It's weak, but there."

Not wasting any time, Cameron sprinted the short distance, immediately pressing the keys to contact the League. The symbol of a phone lit up in the middle of the screen, quickly followed by a ringing sound. It only rang once however, then was disconnected with a glitchy screen, dropping the call.

Something roared outside in the lobby, something much larger than Rattata. Then the door banged so hard a few filing cabinets toppled over, and the frame around the threshold cracked. Souza bolted to the barricade, throwing his body against the pile of cabinets and desk. Pushing with all he had, mimicking the other officers and trainers. As Cameron furiously retyped in the League number, the door wavered under another loud crash.

The call dropped once again, and Cameron slammed his fist against the top of the monitor with a shout. That was an emergency channel, it shouldn't be dropping calls. It was designed to accept any call from anywhere in the world! Something was wrong...

BANG!

He looked back to the doorway, seeing the few survivors desperately pressing themselves against the ragtag barricade. The door was cracked from top to bottom, and the hinges looked to be about ripped from their places.

They were going to die...

If that was the case...he had to try one more number. Quickly he typed numbers he had dialed only earlier that morning. Listening to the ringing tone, and praying beyond all hope that the call would go through, and his son would answer.

The screen lit up, revealing a concerned looking man with dark hair, glasses, green eyes, and sharp features.

"Simon..." Cameron breathed out shakily. "Thank God you answered."

Simon opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly another face appeared onscreen. It was May! And his heart skipped a beat at the sight of his wife. His jaw fell open, and words could not quite leave his mouth.

"What the Hell happened?!" May practically shouted, her eyes glancing over his dishelved, bloody appearance. He found a small ray of peace at the sight of those blue orbs, even if they were filled with fear. She wasn't supposed to return home until tomorrow, but hearing the door creak under another loud bang, he decided he wouldn't have the time for a long conversation.

"Fuschia City is overrun," he said with a pained breath. BANG! That crash was so hard, the flooring beneath his very feet shuddered from the impact. He glanced away from the monitor, seeing that only one more good hit would rip the door apart. The people against the door began to panic.

"I love you," he said hurriedly, turning back to face his wife and son on the monitor. Just wanted to tell you before I-"

CRASH! The door exploded into a thousand pieces, throwing the file cabinets, desk, and people back into the room. May and Simon's faces vanished, the phone losing signal and dropping the call. Cameron spun in time to quickly dive out of the way from a flying piece of wood, hitting the floor and sliding across the carpet.

The room was flooded with frenzied Rattata, and to everyone's horror, a Snorlax. The few closest to the door were swarmed under the rat Pokemon. The Snorlax reached out, snagging an officer by her leg and hoisting her up, bringing the woman to its mouth and biting down on her torso with a sickening crunch. While the big Pokemon chewed flesh and bones, Souza was able to sprint behind it and out the doorway, kicking away Rattata as he went.

Cameron leapt to his feet, jumping sideways to avoid a rat. He kicked down hard, smashing its head to the floor with a squish. Then he was running for the door, hurtling himself past screaming trainers as they were eaten alive, ducking under Snorlax as it tried to grab him, and kicking Rattata in his way. He somehow made it past the beasts, barreling into the lobby. Ignoring the Rattata eating the carcasses of the dead, he threw himself over the desk and ran for the doors to the Center's operating rooms.

As an Elite, he was sworn to protect those of Kanto with his life. To put their lives above his own, but his emotions were tearing him in half as he ran. Part of him screamed that he needed to go back, to help those people being devoured. But the other part was telling him they were done, noting would save them now. Nothing would save him now if he didn't get out of there. Staying and helping was no longer an option. At least not by himself. He needed to retreat, gather reinforcements, get Ash and Lance involved, and then figure out exactly what in the Hell was going on. These things couldn't really be...no, there was now way. Was there?

He reached his destination, sliding to a stop outside the glass window to the surgical room. Latias was still in there, lying on her side, facing away from him. He watched for a moment, his brain undergoing a struggle. If these things truly were what he was thinking...then Latias had been bitten. By all rules, wouldn't that mean she'd turn into one?

One way to find out...

He opened the door and stepped inside. She twitched, slowly raising her head at the sound. He paused mid step, ready to turn and slam the door behind him as he fled. He would have to constantly tell himself he wouldn't be abandoning her, it would no longer be Latias.

The Legendary turned her head, eyes connecting with his. They were there normal color, and she blinked at him curiously. With a gentle purr, she flew into the air and hovered up to him, nuzzling her head against his cheek.

"Thank God," he exhaled with relief. "Have you been asleep this whole time?"

Latias nodded, cocking her head to the side curiously.

"I don't have time to explain, we just gotta go." He unclipped her PokeBall, and went to return her, when something smacked into his back. He stumbled forward, feeling something gnawing and pulling at his belt. He assumed it was a Rattata, but it was in a position he couldn't see, and he immediately tried to knock it loose. It growled and tugged harder at his belt, claws digging into his pants. Latias cried out at seeing her master be attacked.

Thinking quickly, Cameron threw himself backwards, smashing into the wall. The tiny body behind him squished up against his torso, but he felt nothing snap. He jerked away, feeling the creature fall loose, and his belt tugged once more. Swiftly he recalled Latias and ran back into the hallway, just in time to feel something snap at his boots.

The lobby was a no go. There would certainly be more Rattata back there, and not to mention that Snorlax, maybe even some other Pokemon that may have wandered in by now. That left the roof, he could fly away on Charizard from up there easily. And that's where he sprinted, flying through the halls at top speed. Hurtling upstairs. Gasping for breath as his side developed a stitch. He was getting too old for this kind of thing.

With a bang, he threw open the door to the rooftop, racing outside into the night air. Fushcia city was quieter now. There were still sounds of fighting and death, but far fewer than earlier, and the sounds of car horns had ceased. Hopefully those still alive could hold on until he returned with the League. Hopefully...

He reached back for his PokeBelt-WHERE WAS HIS POKEBELT?! His head began to spin, and nausea erupted in his stomach. It was gone, how could that be? He had unclipped Latias' ball only moments ago, and it was still in his hand, having not replaced it. Being too preoccupied with running upstairs...Then it hit him. The Rattata must've chewed through his belt, cutting it in half and then it fell to the floor. His Pokemon were currently three stories below him, surrounded by ravenous Pokemon. Thankfully they would be safe in their PokeBalls.

But now what? He couldn't fly out of there on Latias. She was injured way to badly, and if those Pokemon turned out to be what he was thinking...then Latias could possibly turn on him mid flight and-he shook his head. Don't think about that, for now just focus on getting away from the Pokemon Center.

He stuffed Latias' PokeBall into his jacket pocket and ran to the side of the building, looking for a fire escape ladder, or something of the sort. He might not make it out of the city alive, he might never get to see his family again...but dammit, he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

* * *

 **If the chapter seemed a little rushed and chaotic, it was supposed too. Shit hit the fan super fast, I don't think Cameron would've had much time for proper thinking.**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed it, and can't wait for the next update! Here's to hoping it won't take as long this next time.**

 **As always, let me know what ya think!**


	5. Tension Rising

The ground quaked with each step, trees cracked and fell behind them, and the roar was so terrifyingly loud goosebumps ran down their spines. Ash leaped over a bush, feeling a small limb smack his face, making his cheek sting. Misty's long hair swayed in front him, flapping wildly as she sprinted for all she was worth. Sweat glistened off her forehead, her muscles burned from the strain, but she did not slow down. They couldn't.

The Tyrantrum giving chase bellowed again, its gigantic body crashing into another tree. It snapped at the roots, falling amongst the thicket of forestry. Thankfully they were among a lot of close knit trees, otherwise the big Pokemon would've run them down by now. Each one it smashed into slowed it down immensely, and there were lots of tree.

Hearts beat furiously as the couple raced on, their sides screaming at them in agony. Breaths were growing more ragged by the footstep, muscles were threatening to give up, and still there was no sign of any way to hide from the Tyrantrum. Ash didn't want to, because he could tell something was off, but he might just have to battle the big Pokemon. After what happened to Pidgeot though, he was hesitant to release any more of his companions-

"OOF!" Something snagged his shoe, jerking his leg to a stop, and he hit the dust. Slamming face first and filling his nostrils with the smell of fresh dirt.

CRACK!

"ASH!" Misty's voice screamed at him, and he looked up. A tree was falling right on top of him, aiming to squish him like a bug. Thinking quickly, he rolled to the left. BOOM! The ground dropped an inch below him and bounced back to his chest. The sound wave popped his ears.

"ASH!"

"I'm alright!" He shouted to her, jumping to his feet. "SHIT!"

SNAP! The Tyrantrum's jaws snapped shut directly where he'd been a moment ago. Had he not thrown himself backwards, his torso would be gone. His rear throbbed from the hard landing, but he scrambled backwards, away from the Pokemon. This was the closest he'd been to it yet, and from this distance, he could see the things eyes as it stared him down. They were glossed over with a milky white layer, how strange.

It lunged at him again, maw wide open, ready to swallow Ash in one bite. There was no escape, not from his position on the ground...he was dead...the teeth stopped a few inches from him. Tyrantrum's head was lodged between two trees, just barely stopping it from eating the trainer. Seizing his chance, he launched to his feet and raced around the creature. Misty motioned for him to hurry, and she turned to run. Together they hopped and crashed through the underbrush, hearing the Tyrantrum roar and break free.

Suddenly the ground wasn't hard anymore, but soft and clingy, and Ash realized they had ran out of the trees onto the beach. Salt air burned his nose, but that was the least of his concerns. Where were they going to go now?

"Ash!" Misty pointed to their right, and to his astonishment stood the Pokemon Center. "Come on!"

She took off, tossing sand with her heels as she ran. Ash was on the receiving end of said sand, but once again, that was the least of his worries. With a mighty roar, and loud boom from a falling tree, Tyrantrum burst out of the foliage behind them.

They could make it right?

Twenty feet.

The sand began to vibrate with each thump from Tyrantrum as it gave chase.

Fifteen feet.

He could now see the Pokemon Center doors were broken off their hinges.

Ten feet.

Ash's very soul seemed to shake as the Pokemon grew closer.

Five feet.

It was right on his ass now!

The sprinted across the threshold, the sand under their feet being replaced by tile. The walls shook, and the floor shuddered as Tyrantrum attempted to follow them inside. Only its head being the size to fit. Its shoulders crashed into the entrance supports, cracking them inwards. Misty threw herself over the lobby desk, Ash falling on top of her as he did the same. The Center shook again as the big Pokemon tried to maneuver further into the lobby, roaring in hunger. The duo covered their ears, leaning against each other close.

"What are we going to do?" Misty shouted over the roar.

"I don't know," was Ash's reply, but he was already looking for an escape route. Although, even if they found one, where would they go? Eventually the Tyrantrum would run them down if they went outside, and sooner or later the walls of the Center would cave in. They were stuck.

* * *

Lance stood outside the Plateau, waiting impatiently as the helicopter landed. He stood by the landing pads out behind the giant building, built at the base of steep inclines leading up to Mt. Silver. The spotlights behind him cast his shadow across the platform, a ghostly figure of the former Champion.

Gary was stepping out of the chopper before it had fully set down, leaving the sliding door open in his hurry, his spiky hair blew into his face as the blades died down. As he approached Lance, he said, "Quite the mess eh?"

"Now is not the day for sarcasm Gary," Lance told him. "You should know that."

"And you should know laughter heals all," he replied. "Well, maybe not. I don't think I've ever seen you laugh. Actually I haven't even seen you smile in years."

Lance's brow twitched, "We should hurry. The sooner you can speak to the public the sooner we can start solving this mess."

"If you say so," Gary commented as the Dragon Master began walking back to the Plateau. Gary caught up with him, matched his stride, and continued, "So what's with the non smiling?"

"I smile."

"Sure ya do. I imagine Lorelei can do some freaky things, I suppose you'd have to smile at tho-"

"Professionalism Gary," Lance cut him off. "You should learn it."

"Sex smiles aside, I already know your grim mood of the last few years."

"Gary, don't-"

"Dawn, that was the only time I've ever seen you smile like an idiot."

"Can we not talk about this?" Lance barked, halting outside the backdoor entrance to the Plateau, and rounding to face Gary with a glare. Had anyone else been on the receiving end of that glare, they would have cowered away. Lance may have stepped down as leader of Kanto, but he maintained an aura about him that demanded respect.

But Gary being Gary, was unintimidated, and he said, "Just hoping to figure out why you threw away your own happiness. Especially after everything you all went through during the Dominion War."

"Some things just aren't meant to work."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I don't see why it's any of your business, or why you're bringing it up six years after the fact."

"Because the last time the world was about to end, I had to help two of my friends get back together. The end of days shouldn't be spent holding onto petty things."

"Who said the world was ending?"

"Call it a feeling."

Lance pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Dawn and I don't concern you. So let's just do what you came here to do."

He reached for the door, pulling it open, but Gary's voice halted him, "I won't force you to do anything. You don't wanna talk about it, that's your problem. However, one thing I know, is you're going to regret what's happened. Believe me, the time will come, and you'll wish you'd have talked it out."

The former Champ was silent as the researcher stared at his back. A gust of wind blew by them, ruffling Lance's cloak.

"I already do," he spoke quietly and proceeded inside. Gary heard him, wether Lance wanted him to or not, he couldn't decide. Following the red head, Gary shut the door behind them.

* * *

Dawn ran her fingers through her long blue hair, pushing a few strands out of her face. Her heartbeat pounded against her chest, aching with each vibrant thump. Tears rolled down her cheeks, dripping from her chin to the wooden railing she was leaning on for support.

Currently she stood on the back porch of the Oak mansion, feeing the night breeze push her hair back into her face. The strands sticking to her cheeks from the dampness. Once Serena had returned, informing her and the children that everyone else was now gone, she needed to excuse herself. There had been a lot of emotions throughout the day, and she needed a moment to let them out.

She thought she was over it, that she had been for a little while now. That her heart wouldn't yearn for him like it used to. But seeing him nearly get blown apart on TV almost broke her. Then Del's phone call, and Cameron's. Followed by all the stress and high emotions, Dawn could barely keep it together any longer.

She gripped the wooden railing, her fingers wrapping all the way around, causing her nails to dig into her palms. Why couldn't things be like they used to? Why did time have to continue on? What she would give to go back to the days after the War, when everyone was rebuilding together. When everyone was growing closer and closer. When her and Lance were...

"Mom?"

She jolted, whipping around so fast her hair slapped across her face. Lily stood in the doorway, holding open the screen door with one foot outside. Dawn's heart nearly broke for the hundredth time that day. Seeing the stressed and worried look on her daughters face was almost the final breaking point.

"Lily," she sniffed, quickly wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "You should be trying to go to sleep."

"I can't," Lily told her quietly. "Neither can Sam or Logan...why are you crying?"

"Oh it's nothing," Dawn lied. "Don't worry abou-"

"Is it dad?"

Nail on the head. Why did her daughter have to be as sharp as her father? Guess that was a good thing though. When Dawn didn't answer, Lily fully stepped out of the house, letting the screen door shut behind her.

"I'm going to chew his ass," she said.

"Lily! Watch your mouth," her mother scolded her, losing the sob in her voice for a moment. "And don't do that. It's not his fault."

"Yes it is," Lily argued. "I love him, but he's more of a kid than I am."

"Your father is his own man and makes his own decisions," Dawn pointed her finger. "You will not scold him about this. Understood?"

Lily huffed, crossing her arms, "Fine."

"Now go back inside and try to sleep. You three will want to be rested when you start your Journey's".

"We aren't starting until everyone is back," Lily said defiantly, squinting her eyes and glaring at her mother.

Dawn couldn't help the small smile on her face. Her daughter may have inherited her looks, but in this moment, with her fiery red hair, Lily looked like Lance. The Bluenette's heart may be hurting over the Dragon Master, but during the moments Lily acted like her father, it made the hurt seem less.

She walked over to her daughter, placing her fingertips on Lily's temple where the blue streak in her hair started. Running her fingers back into her daughters hair, she said, "I know. And they'll be back soon. I'm sure of it. Now come on, let's go back inside."

* * *

CRACK! The Pokemon Center's lobby was filled with another roar as the lobby's desk was crunched into splinters. Pieces of wood rained out of Tyrantrum's jaws, clattering to the floor. Ash and Misty pressed against the far wall, inching along it towards the door that led back into the Center's depths.

Now that they weren't behind the desk, Ash had a clear view of the lobby. The floor was covered in dried streaks of blood, and paw prints, like something had killed and drug away the body. Chairs were knocked over, and glass littered the entire room. Though he wasn't sure if that was because of the Tyrantrum or not.

The overhead light exploded as the big Pokemon bumped its head into it, raining sparks and glass down to the floor. They were plunged into darkness, with only the bare minimum of dawn shining through the shattered windows to see from. They continued to inch along, feeling the breath of the Tyrantrum as it snapped it massive jaws. A silhouette of its head was continuously shifting closer. If the Pokemon were to extend its tongue, it could very easily lick Ash in the face.

Teeth snapped shut to close for comfort as Misty's hand closed around a doorknob. She flung it open, and vanished inside the hall. Ash was quick to follow, letting out the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding.

SLAM! Something crashed into his chest, knocking him to the floor. Claws scratched against his chest, and a growl escaped from wherever it was. His elbow was locked between him and the creature, pressing into its throat as it began snapping at him viciously. It jerked and pushed, trying every which way to sink its teeth into his flesh. His arm shuddered and he lost some grip, letting the thing fall closer. Saliva dropped into his neck as the thing growled loudly. Then the weight was off of him as Misty landed a hard kick into the creatures side, sending it out into the lobby. There was a crunch, followed by a doglike yelp, and from the silhouette, Misty could see Tyrantrum swallow something.

"Hurry," Ash said, jumping to his feet and retreating further into the Center. The building shook again as Tyrantrum slammed its shoulders into the structure, trying to inch its jaws further. "We need to find Del!"

"You think she'd of stayed in the Center?" Misty asked as they ran down the dark hall.

"Well at the very least we need to find a clue." So the two cupped their hands to their mouths and called together, "Del?! Delia?!"

All that greeted them was Tyrantrum's roar.

* * *

"The Champion asked me to fill in at the moment," Gary told the reporter calmly, who she then proceeded to scribble into her notepad. Currently they occupied a small conference room in the Indigo Plateau, set up to broadcast live across Kanto.

"He's currently handling a very important matter, and it requires his full attention. No-" he cut off the next question before one of the small group of journalists could ask, "-it has nothing to do with the the current situation in Fuschia. Rest assured, the League is looking into matters, and will have a public report shortly. I ask all of Kanto to not panic, don't believe any rumors you may hear, and get your information directly from the League. We've faced much worse than Crimson, and if they are behind whatever is going on, then rest assured, we will bring them to justice. If it comes to it, the Champion and I will personally see to that."

"Professor," a young man stood up in the back of the rows. "We've received reports of Pokemon eating each other as well as humans. Many have fled Fuschia by air, seeing as a blockade has been placed around the city. Are there any credibility to these rumors? And what does the League know that it won't tell us?"

"I don't have an answer for either one of those questions," Gary told him honestly, causing a murmur to break across the room. "Something is going on in Fushia yes, and I can promise you that we are handling it as best we can. For now I need answers before I can give you any. As for what the League isn't telling you, you're asking the wrong man. I am only here as a favor to Ash, to assist in any way I can. However, I don't believe they are hiding anything, what purpose would that serve? This is a time we need to work together, not try and boost ones own agenda. So Kanto, listen close. Help thy neighbor, help thy self. Only by working together can we push back whatever evil is trying to tear into us. Keep that in all your minds. Now if you'll excuse me for now, I have some answers to find for us all."

And he walked away from the podium as the room exploded into loud questions. League Officials held the journalists away from the stage as the researcher ducked behind the curtain and vanished from their sight.

Backstage, Lance waited with his arms crossed, "Not exactly what I imagined you'd tell them."

"The truth?" Gary remarked smugly. "That's always the best course of action. Although, I wasn't able to give them that. Seeing as you've kept the Sevii Islands going dark from the public."

"Information on a need to know basis," Lance defended. "If people knew something was wrong, how many do you think would head for those Islands to look for loved ones? How many more people would disappear?"

"You do what you feel is right," the researcher shrugged. "I'm here to help solve this situation, not play politics. Although, maybe Del wouldn't be there right now had you gone public with that knowledge."

The former Champion sighed, and uncrossed his arms, saying, "I'd like for you to speak with our Crimson prisoner. See what you can read from her."

"Well lead the way, let me put on the ol Oak Charm for her."

Ignoring Gary's statement, Lance led the way through the white halls of the Plateau, sidestepping around hurrying officials and leading the researcher into the lower levels of the building. Neither one spoke for the duration of their walk, which suited Gary just fine. Not that he didn't want to talk, he was just running things over in his mind.

They rounded a corner, and Gary spotted Lorelei approaching from down the hall with another man, stopping just outside a door halfway. The two spoke for a moment, motioning to Lance as they did so. Then the man nodded and walked away without so much as a glance back.

"What did Archer want?" The Dragon Master asked as he stepped up to Lorelei.

"To speak with the prisoner," she told him. "He didn't like that he needed your permission to do so."

Lance's brow went up, "Did he say why he needed to speak with her?"

The Ice Master shook her head, crossing her arms, "He did not."

"Isn't that kinda suspicious," Gary stated in his very Gary-like tone, looking between the two Elites.

"Yes, it is," Lance agreed. "Lorelei, call Vance, have him collect Archer and escort him to my office. I'll meet them there."

She nodded and swept away back down the hall, but not without giving him a twinkling look first, which Gary caught.

"Gross," he stated, earning a glare from Lance. "What? If it had been Dawn I still would've-oh, was that a bad thing to say?"

Upon hearing the bluenette's name, Lance scowled harshly at the researcher.

"Stop, bringing, it, up," he defined each word carefully. "My past is my business Gary, now do what you came here to do and help."

With that said, Lance flung open the door they were halted by and disappeared inside. Gary took the moment to mutter under his breath, "I am helping."

Then he followed the former Champ inside. Which turned out to be a small, dark room, with only a table in the center, and a blonde woman handcuffed as she sat at it. He recognized the woman.

"Well, well," he started, closing the door behind him as she looked up to meet his eyes. "Cassidy, it's been a very long time."

"The famous Professor Oak," she said with hate. "Or rather the Grandson, living off his Grandfather's fame."

"You wish honey," he smirked. "Where's you're partner? Buff?"

"Butch," she spat angrily. "And he's dead, killed during the Dominion War by one of those bastards."

"Such a shame, the world is a better place without him."

She growled and yanked against her handcuffs.

"I was hoping you could get me an answer or two," Lance spoke. "And it seems you already have. For some reason she doesn't exist in our servers, or on any printed record we can find. How do you know her?"

"She's a former member of Team Rocket," Gary explained, not removing his eyes from hers. "I had a run in with her and Botch once or twice. Seems she decided to join Crimson after Rocket went belly up."

"Those cowards abandoned the cause," she fumed. "Joining the League to fight against the Dominion's, they should've just let the League crumble!"

"And the world would've went with it," Lance told her harshly. "Besides, they only joined at the end."

"Oh it was remarkable," Gary added with his usual sarcasm. "Seeing Rocket and League member alike fighting side by side."

"Crimson will put you all in your place soon enough," Cassidy growled. "Team Rocket, the League, they mean nothing to the world anymore."

"Whys that?" Gary leaned his palms on the table. "Got more planned bombings?"

She slowly smirked, looking up into Gary's dark eyes, "A blown apart cargo cruiser is the least of your concerns. That was a test, and I don't know how well Fuschia is doing, but I imagine it's pretty terrible."

Lance visibly paled, how in the Hell did she know Fuschia was having some kind of a crisis?

"What do you know," Gary demanded, leaning closer.

She laughed, "You have an entire region to worry over, and I'm flattered you're spending your last moments in here with me. Crimson is coming, and the League won't survive. I am a messenger, and Fuschia city the message. So listen close..."

She leaned closer to Gary so that their noses were centimeters apart, and she whispered, "Bow before us, or your world will become just like Fuschia."

* * *

The Pokemon Center shook violently, causing the floor to sway and warp beneath their feet. Ash maintained his footing by grabbing onto the nearest doorknob. He and Misty were now on the second floor, frantically searching through the trainer guest rooms. Still no sign of their daughter. Drywall cracked as the Center began to twist and bend from the supports cracking. The building was not going to last very much longer.

"DEL!?" Misty screamed hysterically, gripping Ash's jacket with a death lock. Her voice only caused another roar from below them as Tyrantrum rocked the building again.

"She's not here," Ash declared over the bellowing beneath them. "We've searched every room. She must've found a way out."

"How are we getting out?!"

Good question. The floor beneath them swayed once more, then a series of loud cracks penetrated through the Center. Large fissures began to snake across the drywall, spider webbing out and covering the walls and ceiling. Down the hall Ash spotted a window pointed towards the forest.

"There!" He grabbed Misty's hand and bolted, hearing the building begin to cave in around them. Not taking his eyes off the window, not looking back, not wanting to see the death that chased after them. Bits of ceiling began to pelt into him, and dust was filling the hallway. The very air was trembling from the crashing building, and suddenly, glass shattered around them and they were free falling away from the Center.

With a hard thud, the two slammed into the sand, losing what air they possessed in their lungs. With a deafening crash of splintering wood and metal, the Pokemon Center collapsed, burying the Tyrantrum's upper half beneath the rubble. It screeched in pain, and its lower half twitched once before lying still.

Ash and Misty gasped for breath, coughing and gagging as they struggled to fill their lungs. Their bodies ached from the impact, but they'd dealt with worse injuries before. Carefully, Ash rose to his feet, eyes glued to the part of Tyrantrum he could see. Misty remained as still as she could, ready to pounce to her feet and run if needed. After an agonizingly slow moment, the big Pokemon did not stir, and the couple relaxed.

"What the Hell was that about?" Misty asked, rising to her feet and wiping away the sand on her knees.

"I don't know," Ash replied, rubbing an aching muscle on his neck. "The ones I seen were friendly. Something was wrong with this one."

"You think?" She ridiculed. "It tried to freakin eat us."

He didn't reply, thinking of what exactly could've caused the Pokemon to behave in such a way. It had been attacked, he recalled the bite marks on its legs. Also its eyes were milky white, like it had gone blind, but it could clearly see them as they ran through the trees. Or had it just been tracking them by sound and smell? Was this the reason why the Sevii Islands had gone dark? No, one Tyrantrum couldn't have been the reason for the entire chain of islands to cease contact. But it was probably a clue.

"We need to find Del," Misty snapped him back to reality. "She may have been chased towards the town."

"See if we can find footprints leading away in the sand," Ash told her. "That'll point us in a direction."

So they set to work looking along the beach. Thankfully the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon, casting a bright yellow hue across the oceans surface. Had this not been a family emergency, Misty might just have been ogling over the sight.

The longer they looked, the quicker they began to realize, they're were lots of places in the sand that could be called a footprint. They had no way of knowing which way their daughter may had gone. Ash inwardly cursed, feeling his heart begin to race in a panic. Turning to face his wife, he could see her clutching her orange hair, desperately trying to not have a mental breakdown.

BANG! A gunshot echoed across the island, bouncing out to sea. The two jumped violently, facing each other to make sure they were ok. Seeing they were, both silently agreed to see who and where the gunshot had came from. If it didn't lead them to their daughter, perhaps it would lead them to the son of a bitch that shot them out of the sky.

* * *

Kaiden clung to Ally tight, pressing his chest into her back. He'd flown before sure, but never on a Dragonair. It was a different experience, to say the least. The Dragon swayed as it flew, giving him the feeling that he would slip off at any moment. And with nothing below them but sea, he wasn't going to take that chance. The brunette shifted, causing her long hair to swish across his face from the wind, and her back to press further into him. He couldn't complain about flying on the Dragon.

"You doing alright?" She asked, turning her head enough to see him out of one of those shining green eyes.

"Never better," he forced out, trying to sound normal, but ended up squeaking.

Ally couldn't help the giggle that escaped her, "We're almost there! Just hang on a little more."

Instead of verbally replying this time, he nodded. She turned back to facing the front, and her hair blew across his face again. How was she so comfortable flying like this?! Did she not feel like she was about to plummet to her death?! Against his better judgement, Kaiden glanced down, seeing the waves rushing by the as they flew past. He squawked and buried his face into Ally's shoulder blade, his cheek brushing against the finer hairs on the back of her neck. He couldn't see it, but a pink hue was forming on her cheeks.

The two had been childhood friends since birth, and were incredibly close. They practically had done everything together growing up, and even went on their journeys across Kanto together. Around the age of sixteen, their paths took them to separate places, but they had remained in contact. In the recent years, Kaiden had begun to act strangely around her, not that she thought anything of it, he was a Ketchum. That's what they did. Although, it was pretty cute when he'd get embarrassed...

"Hey Kaiden," she started seriously, wrinkling her brow in deep thought. He grunted into her back to indicate he was listening, and the vibrations sent goosebumps up her arms. "I-er, we-um, we've been friends for a long time."

"Yes?" He questioned, his voice muffled against her. Once again, goosebumps raced down her skin.

"Well, I guess..." She trailed off, causing him to raise his head, if only an inch. She could feel his gaze, but didn't know how to continue. Honestly, she didn't even know what train of thought she was on. A nudge against her shoulder made her look up, and she saw what Kaiden was looking at. Five Island.

All tension in Kaiden's body vanished, replaced by adrenaline as he watched the approaching greenery. Somewhere on that island, his sister was alive, or God forbid, dead. They had to find her, hopefully before it was too late. He didn't know what evil was lurking on these Islands, but the way his father talked about them going dark, he had to be on high alert.

Ally swallowed hard, gripping into Dragonair tighter with her thighs. There was no telling what the two of them were flying into, or what Ash and Misty had already found. One thing she was sure of, she had Kaiden's back. Through and through.

They crossed the threshold over the island, leaving behind the open sea beneath them and trading it for green canopy. Up ahead, they could see the town's silhouette in the rising sun, and something glint off a rooftop. Kaiden squinted, trying to see, and then-

BANG! The gunshot made the pair of them shout in alarm, and Dragonair jerked harshly. Something warm misted across Ally's face, and reactively she went to wipe it off. Blood...the Dragon plummeted, heading straight for the treetops.

"DRAGONAIR!" She cried frantically, feeling the muscles on her Pokemon go limp. Blood gushed from behind the winglike frills on its head, a small hole pierced through the dragon's skull.

"HOLD ON!" Kaiden shouted, pulling Ally closer to him. They crashed through the tops of the trees, slamming into branches, and snapping their way through. The two were flung from the Dragon's back, bouncing from branch to branch on their way down. Ally shielded her face with her arms, feeling the twigs scratch into her forearms. Then she landed on Kaiden, making him yelp from being smashed between her and the ground.

In a mad scramble, she rose to her feet, searching the deep shadowed forest floor for her Dragonair. As Kaiden sucked in oxygen, her heart filled with led. Her loyal dragon was hanging from a few branches, limply strung over them like a dead snake. Blood dripped from its temple, and its mouth hung open slightly.

"Al-Ally," the Ketchum boy choked out, his own heart feeling the loss. She stood perfectly rigid, every nerve in her body tingling numb. This wasn't real...this wasn't happening...her Dragonair couldn't be dead.

Something began crashing their way through the underbrush, sprinting full force. Kaiden forced himself to his feet, feeling his joints pop. Ally was paralyzed, her eyes unable to tear away from the sickening sight of her fallen Pokemon. The young man reached for a PokeBall, ready to defend them from their intruder. Perhaps the one who shot at them...he would make them pay.

The bushes split, and two figures raced out of them. Sliding to a stop when they saw the sight.

"Kaiden?!" Misty exclaimed perplexed.

"Mom! Dad!" He started immediately upon recognizing his parents. "We've been shot at! Someone just killed-"

And Ally wailed, dropping to her knees and burying her face into her hands. Kaiden made to rush for her side, but Misty's fury halted him in his tracks, "Are you two fucking kidding me?! You shouldn't be-"

But she stopped as Ash's hand fell onto her shoulder and she caught sight of Dragonair.

"We have to go," the older Ketchum declared. "Right now. We'll get somewhere safe in town and go from there."

"Right," Misty agreed softly, casting a sad look towards the daughter of May.

Ash started forward, crouching down beside Ally and scooping her up into his arms. He raised her bridal style, and she hid her face into his shoulder, crying uncontrollably. Kaiden's face clenched hard as stone at the sight, him wanting to desperately do anything to help ease her pain.

"Hurry," Ash said, and quickly moved through the trees. The other two Ketchum's followed, sticking right on his tail as they maneuvered the foliage.

* * *

Gary tapped the side of the video phone monitor impatiently, staring non blinking at the screen. He stood inside Ash's office, with his back to the large window as the sun rose higher. Slowly the room began to illuminate, but it was doing nothing to help his tension. Finally, after what felt like forever, the screen lit up with a honey blonde woman on the other end.

"Serena," Gary began before she could even speak, her surprise was evident. "Get Dawn and the kids. You need to come to Indigo right now!"

"W-what?!" She stammered, clearly taken back. "Why? What's going on?"

"I'll fill you in when you get here, just please, come right now," he pleaded. "Don't pack, don't stop for anything. Just get here as fast as you can."

The stress in his voice was all the convincing she needed, "Ok love. We'll be there as soon as we're able."

He visibly relaxed, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said back, then hung up. He replaced the receiver on the hook and backed away from the video phone. Just after his talk with Cassidy, he immediately ran to call his family. The Crimson agent didn't say anything more about what was coming, but the threat was clear. If something was about to happen to Kanto, he wanted his family safe.

Whatever was going on in Fuschia was big, and it apparently was a threat to not just Kanto, but the entire world. He needed to figure it out, but currently that was impossible unless he went there himself. Even that wasn't going to happen, because he was needed here, and he made Ash a promise to help. Hopefully the League Task Force, May, and Cameron could solve the Fuschia problem. For now, Gary needed to focus his efforts on figuring out Crimson. That was the key, if he could dive into their history, he might just find a motive and agenda. Swiftly he left the office, not once looking out the window to the rising sun.

A few halls away, Lance walked into his own office, greeted by two men waiting for him. Vance, a tall, thin man, with sharp black hair, and a same colored goatee. And Archer, a smart looking man, with teal eyes and hair. The door closed behind the Ambassador with a snap, and the two men stood up.

"Vance, you may wait out in the hall," Lance spoke.

"Yes sir," the black haired man nodded, and swept from the office. Archer remained standing, looking at the former Champ expectantly.

"I'll just get right to it," Lance began. "Why did you want to see the Crimson prisoner?"

Archer didn't appear surprised, indicating he knew exactly why the two of them were meeting. After a moment, he replied, "I used to know her."

Lance's brow raised, "Go on." He crossed his arms, peering across the slowly lighting room to the man with his dark and powerful gaze.

"As you know, I was with Team Rocket," the man in question started.

"Yes, before the Dominion War, changed sides as the final battle ensued. Proved you were truly done with evil ways time and again," Lance interrupted, unwilling to hear all this background that he already knew. "Tell me why you wanted to see her."

Archer lost his traction for a second, but recollected himself and continued, "Because I believe she has information about the Sevii Islands."

Now this was something that peaked Lance's interest.

"Back when I worked for Team Rocket, I was head of facilities at the base on Five Island," Archer told him. "Cassidy and her partner did various assignments for me and a research assignment called Project Power. Then the Dominion's came, and all research was halted. I was called to the Sinnoh Base by Giovanni to assist in research on some kind of artifact. When I arrived, he was dead and the base had been attacked-"

"Hold up-" Lance raised his finger. For two reasons. One, he had been present at that base during those events, and two, "You were the head at a Rocket Research base on Five Island?"

"Yes sir."

A muscle jumped in Lance's temple, "Why was I not informed of this sooner?"

"I deemed it unnecessary information sir. Project Power, and the base was shut down during the Dominion invasion. I assumed it had been destroyed during the war-"

"Tell me about Project Power, what did it consist of?"

"A formula to create more powerful Pokemon, to be used at Giovanni and Team

Rocket's disposal."

More powerful Pokemon...

"Had there ever been any side effects?" Lance asked quickly.

"None that were non fatal," Archer informed him. "Any Pokemon we used it on died within twenty four hours every time. No matter what we did to change the variables."

Lance went silent, processing what he had just been told.

"I am ashamed of my past," Archer added. "I would change it if I could."

Suddenly, Lance's brain kicked into gear, "The past is just that Archer. The past. Nothing can be done to change it, however, I need you to prove your loyalty one last time."

The Dragon Master moved across the room quickly, stopping in front of his video phone and dialing rapidly, "Go down to the department handling the Sevii Island case. See if you can help them solve this problem."

Archer nodded and said, "Right away."

As he walked to the door, Lance spoke over his shoulder, "You are still not to see Cassidy until I see fit. I'd like to have a card up my sleeve if I can."

The teal haired man nodded slowly, and vanished from the room as the other end of Lance's call connected, and a League Official appeared onscreen.

"Master Lance," the man's voice replied. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to look into our old Team Rocket files, search for anything that may relate to Project Power."

* * *

Ash stopped on the edge of town, hiding just among the tree line so he couldn't be seen. Misty and Kaiden halted behind him, looking left and right along the rooftops of the white framed houses. It was eerily quiet, with only the sounds of the wind rustling the foliage around them.

Ally had long since stopped crying, but had yet to raise her head from Ash's shoulder. Occasionally she would sniffle, but that was their only indication that she had not fallen asleep, otherwise they would have considered that possibility.

Carefully, Ash let his instincts read the area, hoping that nothing was around that would put them in danger. Only once he was satisfied that they were alone, and not being watched, did he step onto the street. Swiftly he ran across the pavement, pressing his back against the side of the nearest house. His family followed his example, lining up behind him.

"Let's check inside this one, and if it's safe, we'll hide out in there for a moment," he told them quietly, and they nodded their agreement. Silence was their biggest ally right now, lest they bring another Tyrantrum down upon them. "You two check around the house, and in through the back door. I'll go up front and check the street."

"Be careful Ash," Misty whispered, and then she gently pushed Kaiden towards the rear of the home. As quietly as he could, Ash crept towards the Main Street, sticking close to the siding on the house. He peered around the corner with only one eye, looking up and down the road, searching for anything suspicious, but all he saw was an empty street with abandoned looking homes. Cars remained parked in driveways, some parked on the edge of the street, and trash on the corner that had yet to be retrieved.

Soon he saw Misty's head peer around the other side of the home, and she nodded the all clear. Hurriedly, they moved onto the wooden porch, Kaiden reaching the front door first. It swung open with ease, and they all vanished inside.

It was probably once a nice home, with maroon carpet, and tan walls. A luxurious leather sofa with matching recliners, and a monstrous TV. However, the TV was shattered and lying on the floor, the recliners and sofa were shoved aside like a fight had broken out, and blood was smeared across the wall.

"Kaiden," Ash whispered. "Use Primeape, scout the house."

He nodded and called out his fighting Pokemon. Together the two vanished down the hall, carefully placing each step before moving on. Misty stood rigid, a hand clasped to her PokeBelt, just in case. Ally finally raised her head from Ash, peering worriedly down the hall in which Kaiden had gone.

Something outside screeched down the street, causing the three of them to jump harshly, and Ash to nearly lose his grip on Ally. Their nerves buzzed with adrenaline as they watched the front door and windows silently, moving only their eyes. A shadow outside darted by the curtains, and Misty unhooked a PokeBall, holding it at the ready.

Kaiden reappeared, shaking his head to show they were alone in the house. Primeape's fur was on end as it listened to the sounds of something moving onto the porch. That same something pawed at the door with a whimper. A whimper that sounded like an injured Vaporeon.

"Poooreon," it whined, pawing at the door once more. It sounded so helpless, and scared, that Misty took one step towards the window to peer out and see. Then something else snarled and charged onto the porch, smashing into the door as it assaulted the Vaporeon. It howled, and cried as something else tore into it, growling and ripping.

The group could only listen as the sounds of the Pokemon were cut short, the poor thing being devoured by whatever had assaulted it. Crunching bones, and tearing flesh filled their ears, and Misty placed both hands over her ears, silently falling to her knees.

For what felt like hours, they listened, not moving or making any sound. Finally, the noises stopped, and whatever had ate the Eevee evolution, moved on. Only when he was absolutely sure the thing had left, did Kaiden whisper, "What the fuck is going on?"

* * *

 **Did we get answers? Or just more questions? What is happening?!**

 **Man so I wish I could go back to the days when I got you guys a chapter every weekend. I don't like this busy life! Anyways, hope everyone is still enjoying, and looking forward to more. We've only just begun!**

 **As always, let me know what y'all think!**


	6. Around a Dead City

**Hey everyone! Got another chapter for you, apologies for the long delay. Life is just getting busier and busier. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

May's heart had been beating a mile a minute since she flew away from New Pallet. Her emotions feeling as chaotic as her brown hair whipping wildly in the wind. At some point during the flight her bandanna had came off, but she was so out of focus, she never even noticed. Her mind zeroed in on one, and only one, thing. That someone from her family might soon be dead. Not just from her immediate family, but her entire family. The thought of friends she had grown up with she might never get to see again, or their children she considered to be like her own, made her heart pound like a drum against her chest and her stomach churn as she couldn't shake the feeling, that no matter what transpired today, someone...someone, would not survive.

She boarded her plan the previous morning in an incredibly happy mood. Not only had her daughter just won the last contest she needed in order to participate in the Pro Grand Festival, but they were able fly home a whole day earlier than expected. She'd get to see the man she loved sooner, all of her family, and be there for the youngest kids to receive their very first Pokemon! Now, as she was approaching Fuschia City, in the distance she was able to see some of the building tops. Lurking like a shadow painting against a sunrise backdrop. Cameron was there, somewhere, and she had to find him quickly. A chill tickled down her spine as she recalled the tone of his voice, him speaking as if he were already dead.

Swanna called out to its trainer soothingly, sensing her mood. May was pulled from her thoughts, giving her Pokemon a gentle pat on the back. She opened her mouth to say something, but her eye spotted movement below. Just on the outskirts of the city, what appeared to be an army of people were rushing to and fro. Installing chain link fences, and putting large sandbags leaned up against the bottoms. Military RV's sped along the fence line, troops on board throwing various types of supplies off as they drove.

"What..." The brunette started, but trailed off. Her eyes followed the line of fencing, which appeared to run a complete circle around the city. As she approached the main highway that cut through the heart of Fuschia, she noticed that a checkpoint of sorts had been placed hurriedly right in the center of the road. Squinting her eyes, she was able to make out dozens upon dozens of people trying to vacate the city. Their voices surprisingly carried all the way up to her, but she could not make out what they were saying. Too many voices, panicked and afraid, meshing into a chilling sound that didn't help May's rising anxiety for the unknown dangers that quickly approached.

She half expected someone from below to try and stop her from flying into the city, but none did. Maybe they just didn't notice her? Oh well, that was the least of her concerns right now. For the moment, it seemed, someone was trying to control whatever the situation was. She assumed the League, but you never know.

"Take me to the Pokemon Center," May told her Pokemon as they flew into Fuschia City's borders. Swanna acknowledged and adjusted its course. As they flew, May scanned carefully for a sign of her husband. The city looked like a war zone. Cars were crashed, flipped over, or even blown apart. Glass, debris, dead bodies-Pokemon and Human alike-littered the streets. Blood was everywhere...smeared across the pavement, splattered against walls and windows. Plumes of smoke billowed into the sky from buildings currently on fire. A gunshot or two popped occasionally, mainly coming from back where the fence line was located.

All the while they flew, Pokemon could be seen making their way down the streets and alleys, but something wasn't right about them. To May, they seemed to be on the prowl. Looking for a fight. Her eyes flicked between each one, then, her stomach knotted as a jolt of electricity coursed through her nervous system. Down below, behind a dumpster, a Sandslash was ripping large chunks of flesh from a dead human body. It was badly disfigured to the point that May could not tell if the person had been male or female, and the Pokemon tore away another piece of flesh with its teeth. She could feel the burning of bile in the back of her throat.

She smashed her eyes shut, fighting against the sickness now churning in her gut. It had been apparent something was wrong, and as the image of Sandslash chewing on human flesh danced through her mind, she realized the situation was much worse than she feared. The people of Fuschia City were living in a Hellish nightmare, and Cameron was down there, somewhere in the middle of it. She had to find him, and fast!

Swanna suddenly touched down with a thud, and May's eyes flew open. They were standing atop the Pokemon Center. Not wasting any time, she jumped off of Swanna, cast a quick thanks as she recalled her bird, and turned towards the doorway leading down into the building. What horrors lay beneath her very feet? Blood and Death? Would she find the body of her husband below? Torn apart and hardly recognizable? Clenching her fists, and steeling her resolve, she approached the door, pulling it open as silently as possible. If there were Pokemon down below like that Sandslash she saw, she certainly didn't want to alert them to her presence.

The narrow hallway down was dark, and had a sense of foreboding about it. This was certainly not a good idea. Slowly, she placed one foot down onto the step, and gripped the metal railing connected to the wall. Then she took another step down, and another. Moving at a slow, even pace, deeper into the darkness. Her eyes adjusted as she went down, and more quickly than she was prepared for, she found herself standing on the second floor, staring down the hall of bedrooms for the visiting Pokemon Trainers.

A few of the doors were open, letting light in from the windows in those rooms. The hall looked unnaturally clean after seeing all the carnage outside, which gave it an eerie persona about it. It felt as though the scenery was dead, but had yet to decay. As if a presence in the room had some power over who could successfully walk through the hall, or be snatched by something lurking in the shadows. May's skin tickled as goosebumps crawled down her arms, and she rubbed them to make the sensation go away

Slowly, she took her first step off of the staircase and into the hall. Her footstep clicked loudly in her ears, and she froze, listening for any other sounds. Silently she waited, hearing only the fast thumping of her heart, and the ragged breaths she took. She steadied her breathing, and took another step. Once again the sound seemed loud to the brunette, but she didn't stop this time. Even though every fiber of her body was screaming for her to turn back and get the Hell out of there, she had to keep going.

One by one, she passed the visiting rooms, glancing into the open ones before passing by. Like the hall, they appeared unnaturally clean. Even if beds were messy, and clothes were on the floor. Luckily, nothing living was in any one of them, and she found herself at the staircase leading down to the first floor.

Through the darkness, she could see that a light was flickering in the lobby, and her senses flared up. Just as cautiously as she had been, she began her descent. Her hand gripping the rail deathly tight with each step, causing her knuckles to turn as white as a ghost. She was ready to turn and run back up those stairs at the slightest sense of danger, and as the lobby came into view, she had to stifle a gasp by slapping her palm against her mouth. Her hand trembled against her lips, unable to trust herself to remove it, as her eyes didn't believe the sight before her.

The lobby was like a scene pulled from the goriest horror movie she had ever witnessed. Blood was _everywhere_ , splattered across the floor and walls. Pooling into corners, and running through the crevices between the hard wood floor. Bodies, badly, mangled, and torn into, laid in multiple pieces here and there with bits of their flesh scattered during the frenzy. Chairs were overturned, glass littered across everything, deep scratches lined the floors, and the metal security shutters were ripped wide open. The doorway into Nurse Joy's office was splintered apart, deep cracks and fissures breaking the drywall apart.

Mentally she forced herself to decided she needed to look in there, and carefully began to maneuver through the blood and flesh, keeping her palm pressed firm against her shaking lips. Taking care not to step into a puddle, or pile, of what was making her feel terribly sick. Though the smell alone was nearly enough for her to vomit where she stood.

As she moved around the desk, passing another unrecognizable body, a sinking thought made its way forward. What if Cameron had perished? And she wouldn't be able to recognize his body if she saw it? The thought nearly made her heart stop as it pounded unnaturally hard against her chest. She mentally slapped herself, ' _Don't think like that_ '!

' _But what if_?'

' _Shut up._ '

' _You knew he could be dead the minute his call disconnected_ '

"I said shut up," she snapped aloud to herself, voice muffled by her palm, scowling at her own terrible inner thoughts. Then, her breathing hitched as something grunted from inside the office. Again she mentally berated herself for speaking out loud, and went as silent and motionless as possible. Whatever made the noise didn't sound like a human, or any Pokemon she had ever heard before, and now something was scuffling her direction.

She had to fight another gasp as an Eevee emerged from the office, its fur matted down with blood and specks of meat. Its eyes were milky white, and looked right at her as it appeared, but they scanned right on by and looked around the room.

May didn't move, didn't even twitch, not wanting to provoke it if it was like that Sandlsash she saw. Which something deep down was telling her, it was. Her hand rested against the edge of the desk, and the muscles in her legs were restless, wanting to sprint away. Then Eevee sniffed, and its gaze shot back her direction, with a terrifying growl. It lunged immediately and May yelped, bolting out of the way. Eevee hit the wall, but that did not seem to faze the Pokemon. It was once again diving at her, baring its fangs and hissing.

Everyone has a moment, where your adrenaline kicks in. Where a primal survival instinct, buried deep within, comes to life. There had been many events in May's life where that instinct showed itself, where she had to fight to survive, or to make it through in one piece. This was no different. Although her brain was operating in the moment, firing pistons and yelling at her she should have fled a long time ago, her instincts were stronger.

As the Eevee soared directly at her, intent on causing harm to the brunette, her leg rose into the air on its own. The tip of her shoe crashed into the Eevee's side and sent it into the wall. Thank goodness May had gymnastics training from all those contests, because she had subconsciously raised her leg so high that she would've fallen flat on her face otherwise. Using her other leg, she kicked off the ground and twirled herself in the air, landing on both feet and one palm.

Without hesitating, without stopping to think, those same instincts carried her out the front door, through the torn apart shutters, out onto the street, took a left, and sprinted into the alley. There she crouched behind a large dumpster and leaned against the brick wall, desperately trying to control her horrified breathing.

Something else growled, something that sounded larger than that Eevee, and May clasped a hand over her mouth. It was coming from the street, and against her brain obviously telling her not to, she swallowed and peered one eye around the side of the dumpster.

Standing at the entrance to the alley, facing her direction, stood an Electabuzz. A wound on its upper bicep slowly oozed blood, but the Pokemon didn't seem to care. Its eyes, the same milky color as that Eevee's, lazily glanced around. Suddenly, May had a thought, and against her better judgement, slowly extended her arm out into plain sight. The electric Pokemon didn't seem to notice, so she waved it as if she were saying _hi_. Once again, Electabuzz didn't seem to notice, and May's one visible eye widened. These Pokemon were blind!

The Electabuzz moved on, walking out of sight towards the Center entrance. Collapsing against the brick wall, May let out her breath, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the rough surface behind her. What was she going to do? If the city was crawling with these...what were they? Pokemon, obviously, but something was seriously wrong with them. She'd seen her fair share of crazy shit in the past...Dominion's?...but this took the cake. Could these Pokemon be battled? Knocked out like any ordinary one? Instantly her brain told her not to even try that, these things would not fight a regular battle. They would kill her longtime partners, or worse, somehow cause them to act similarly.

Reaching a dead end on how to proceed, she opened her eyes to physically scowl. Wait, what was that? From the angle of her head, she was looking towards the roof of the Center, and the fire escape had been let down. The only way that would happen is if someone had used it...Cameron, she just knew it was him. Chalk it up to those same survival instincts, but she knew, it had been him. Where would he go after the Center? The Police Station maybe? If there were any survivors gathering, that would be the obvious place.

Her scowl turned into one of dedication, and she rose to her feet. Peering past the dumpster to make sure the coast was clear before she moved. Seeing it was, she silently sprinted to the street, stopping just before moving into the open. Checking the coast once more, and finding it clear she jogged out into the open, heading away from the Pokemon Center.

* * *

He had maneuvered through the city successfully so far, well, successfully might be a tad too strong a word. He wasn't dead yet and that was successful, but so far any time he tried to make it to the outskirts of the city, he had to double back or else fight against one of those feral Pokemon. After about the seventh route he'd tried, which consisted of him running down streets, moving through buildings, climbing fences and balconies, among other things he was getting to old for, Cameron decided a different tactic might work better.

Communication had obviously been blocked, or cut, by someone who wanted Fuschia to fall. He suspected Crimson, but there was no guarantee. Which was why he was now making his way towards the city's Radio Tower. If any part of it still worked, he could get a message sent to the League. Odds are they already knew something was up by now. With how many people he saw flee the city by air, and hopefully his son had called them after their call disconnected.

Following standard procedure for a city wide crisis, Fushcia should be quarantined off by now, and a Pokemon Ranger Squad sent in to investigate. This was good. If he could get that signal sent, they would know where to come find him, and he could get back to finding a way to help the city, instead of just staying alive. Hopefully, that explosion he'd heard before everything went to Hell hadn't been the tower.

So far, he'd only seen one other survivor, but that hadn't gone over to well. It was a young woman, in a panicked hysteria, lying in the middle of the road. Screaming for someone, over and over. He had tried to help her, done everything he possibly could, but the woman blamed him for what was happening. Screeching about a conspiracy, and that the League wanted Fuschia City to die. Then an Ivysaur came barreling out of nowhere, biting the woman's leg clean in two. He hated himself, but he ran. That was all he could do...especially since he didn't have a weapon in which to defend himself.

His fingers gripped around a PokeBall tucked deep within the pocket of his leather jacket. True he still had Latias, but he was terrified of letting her out. If these things turned out to be what he feared they were, then by all rules, Latias should become one. That was how it worked right? You get bit, then turn. He couldn't take that risk, and he couldn't bare to see her in that state. Especially not since he promised he would take care of her...

 _10 years prior..._

 _Cameron walked through the garden, awing at the beautiful sights. Sure he'd seen it two days before, but it was still a marvel all the same. Ash matched his pace beside him, grinning at the sights he too had seen before. As they approached a beautifully crafted fountain, carved out of marble, a soft, yet happy cry rang from above._

 _A red and white Pokemon zoomed through the canopy overhead, singing joyously as it crashed into both trainers, taking them to the ground. It cooed against them and snuggled close, causing both men to burst into laughter is its fur tickled their skin._

 _"We're happy to see you too, Latias!" Ash forced out through giggles._

 _"You act like we've been gone ALL day," Cameron joked, wiping away a tear that formed in his right eye. Latias sang gleefully, then rose to allow the two men up._

 _"She owes you once again Ash," a female voice caught their attention. She stood by the fountain, smiling as her long brown hair gleamed in the sunlight, and her dark eyes watched the scene. She was wearing a green blouse, with a matching colored skirt. Seeming to change her mind, she added, "Actually, Alto Mare owes you once again. The both of you."_

 _"Aw, we didn't do much," Ash remarked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head._

 _"You did more than you think," the brunette's smile grew a little bigger._

 _"Thanks Bianca," he returned the grin. "So, what's going to happen to the Soul Dew this time?"_

 _Her grin faltered as they joined her at the fountain, and she sighed, closing her eyes as she began speaking, "I suppose I should lock it away from the public. To make sure this doesn't happen again."_

 _"What would Crimson even want with it?" Cameron asked curiously._

 _"The same things as those two Rocket members," Bianca replied, opening her eyes to look at him. "Power and Money."_

 _"If locking it away is what's best," Ash grimly agreed. "The world is finally over the Dominion War, we don't need Crimson gaining anything to start another one."_

 _"Agreed," Cameron nodded. "I hate to see something connected to the city not be shared with its people though."_

 _"So do I," Bianca stressed softly. "But for now, it is what's best."_

 _A moment of silence emerged between them, and Latias cooed uneasily. Just then, Ash's PokeGear rang, and he fished it out of his pocket, "Uh oh, it's Lance. I've been dodging his calls for the last two days."_

 _"Aren't you the Champion?" Bianca asked, some of her smile returning. "Can't you just ask for a moment of peace?"_

 _"If only," Ash grinned himself, the PokeGear stopped ringing. "And he wouldn't listen anyway, but I suppose it is time we head back home."_

 _Cameron groaned, "Going from an adventure back to stacks of paperwork is going to be difficult."_

 _"Oh the life of the Elite Four," Bianca teased, then turned to Ash. "It was good to see you again."_

 _"You too," he nodded. Latias cried, and bumped into him gently. "Agh, yes you too!"_

 _The Legendary cooed happily, and then flew over to Cameron, snuggling up to his chest and staggering him backwards._

 _"Hey, easy," he laughed. "It was nice meeting you and Bianca. I'll be sure to come back and visit with Ash, ok?"_

 _Latias cooed, and floated backwards, a sad look crossing its face. Ash's PokeGear buzzed, and he flipped it open to find Lance had sent him a message, "Yikes, he's not happy. Guess we need to hurry."_

 _"Alright, come back soon," Bianca waved as the two men began to walk away._

 _"I'll do my best," Ash waved back._

 _"I'll make sure he does," Cameron added. As they turned their backs, Latias fidgeted in place, which Bianca noticed._

 _"Latias?"_

 _Suddenly, the Legendary cried out and burst forward. The two men turned back to the sound, and found themselves on the ground again as Latias pressed into them. Crying loudly._

 _Bianca blinked, "I...I think Latias wants to go with you Ash."_

 _"Really?" He asked surprisingly, getting to his feet as Latias began flying in circles around Cameron. His face cracked into a grin. "I don't think she wants to go with me."_

 _"Me?" Cameron spun to face the Legendary, bewildered at the idea. She cooed and snuggled up against him once again. "Well, only if you really want to. I'd be happy to have you by my side."_

 _"You have to promise me you'll take care of her," Bianca suddenly warned, crossing her arms._

 _"Don't worry," the Elite member couldn't keep the massive grin from his face. "I promise I will."_

There was the Radio Tower, and dammit, it had a massive hole blown out of the main building. Chunks of brick and rubble littered across the parking lot, having put large dents into the vehicles. For the most part, that was it for damage. The Tower looked intact, and if the explosion hadn't destroyed a computer inside, then communications were being blocked by something else.

So all he had to do was get inside and check, simple enough right? Well...currently there was a Growlithe, Wartortle, and Gloom meandering around the parking lot. He was hidden across the street, behind a dumpster in an alley between a bookstore and PokeMart. Thankfully they hadn't picked up on his presence yet.

Cameron watched them for a moment, his eyes scanning for any opening he may have. He could try sneaking around the back of the building, but that would require him to maneuver an entire block over, which could possibly lead him into an even more dangerous situation. He could attempt to fight? But with what weapon? He certainly still wasn't comfortable with sending out Latias. Currently the best option it seemed, was to wait until the Pokemon moved on. He exhaled slowly, shifting his body weight to his other leg as he crouched.

Then the three Pokémon perked up, spinning to face the east side of the building. An athletic looking woman, wearing dark silky clothing, and dark purple hair that fell to her shoulders, came sprinting from the shadows. She moved with swift, and precise speed, running straight for the Pokémon. On her back was a holster for what appeared to be a Samurai sword. Which it turned out to be as she clasped one hand firmly around the hilt and pulled it free. The morning light glistened off the shiny silver metal, and the suns rays danced off the sword as it swung forward. With a sharp sound, the Wartortle's head came free from its body, and tumbled away. Leaving the creature an even more shell of its former self.

The Growlithe roared and dove forward, fangs bared, ready to tear into the woman's throat with its sharp claws. Ready to make its mark on her flesh. She, with amazing grace, danced around the fire type with a two stepped dash. Bringing her sword slashing through the air and cutting the Pokemon's throat. The blood spewed over the Gloom as it tried to rush at the woman, but she reached into a concealed spot on her shirt, and flung two twirling pieces of metal; Ninja Stars! They struck the Gloom, effectively stopping it in its tracks as it hit the pavement and skidded to a stop. Then, the woman sprinted for the Radio Station's main building and disappeared inside.

All this happened in the blink of an eye, and Cameron hadn't had much time to register the woman's sudden appearance before she was gone. Then it clicked. Someone else was hoping to find the communications repairable, and he recognized that someone. If only because of all the periodical League meetings the Board of Directors deemed necessary. He had to get in there find her. Quickly checking up and down the street for any more Pokémon, and finding it clear, he rose to his full height and took off after her.

* * *

The atmosphere was tense, almost like there was a small buzzing in the very air itself. The city felt tainted, like it was dying, but fighting to keep itself alive and pure. The strange thing was, even with her nerves on fire, May had yet to see any human or Pokémon since she ran from the Center. There was evidence that living beings had been there; Cars that had been parked or crashed, trash in the trash bins, blood and torn apart bodies that littered the sidewalks and streets.

Her eyes closed as she passed what had once been a young boy, who couldn't have been older than nine or ten. Or perhaps it had it been a girl? It was hard to tell with so much flesh missing. The soft breeze was saturated with the smell of iron and death, which caused her stomach to tighten and jawline to clench each time she caught a whiff. Each time, her dinner from the night before threatening to come up. Each time, her mouth watered as her brain mentally prepared to vomit. Each time...her heart felt heavy with the knowledge that so many families had been destroyed.

She stopped. Her feet falling flat against the pavement as her ears picked up a faint thumping sound, that was rapidly growing closer. Having heard that sound one to many times in her younger days, she recognized it as a helicopter. She was quickly proven right as a black chopper, with a green slash on the side, thundered directly overhead. Appearing over the buildings and vanishing just as fast.

The city came alive. Howls, cries, and roars of all kinds erupting from all around her. Reverberating deep into her eardrums, sending a chill of fear down her spine. Footfalls from something big began rushing from behind her, and she spun to see a Snorlax barreling down the street. Soon, from out of alley's and around every corner, Pokemon after Pokemon appeared. Sprinting behind the Snorlax; Arcanine, Charmeleon, Houndour, Stantler, Golduck, and many, many more.

Her first instinct was to run down the street, away from them, but that would lead to her soon being overrun. Instead she turned left and threw open the door to the nearest shop, vanishing off the street as she ran inside. She hadn't been quiet, the glass door slipped from her grip and slammed shut, but the Pokemon barreled right on past. Completely ignoring her as she slunk into the shadows, watching them through the massive display window. The glass rattled violently, and the floor beneath her feet trembled, making her feel as if she were going to collapse.

Her feet automatically stepped back, and something brushed against her cheek. With a snap, she lurched away, inhaling sharply to stop herself from yelping. She turned with her hands raised, ready to fight, but only confronted a rather large potted plant. Her nerves relaxed, but only slightly, as she realized she was in a boutique shop. It was an odd sight, seeing the beautiful display of colors. Red's mixed in with deep purple's. Blue's contrasting against yellow. All while hearing and feeling the stampeding hoard of death that continued on just outside the window.

Then, the sounds of stomping feet passed, and the last Pokemon left her view. The street was once again empty, except many of the cars had been shoved aside, trash bins crushed, and even a light pole had been toppled over. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she scanned the scene, but it wasn't until almost too late that she realized the wreckage wasn't the cause.

A loud hiss erupted just behind her, and something knocked over a pot as it ran for her. Quickly, she jumped up to the table to her right, and kicked off. Flying up and away from whatever the thing was. It smashed into the table, knocking over the displayed pots of colorful plants with a loud crash. She landed behind it, dropping into a crouched position to lessen the impact. Her legs burned from the sensation, but she ignored it, seeing her attacker clearly.

It was a Sunflora, and it was missing a large chunk from the petals around its head. The Pokemon hissed again, and spun around, throwing itself at her with a savage might. She didn't react fast enough this time, and it crashed into her, taking the pair of them into the flowers behind her. The pots broke to pieces as they hit the tile, and the sharp edges pressed into her back, tearing into her shirt with multiple rips as she was shoved against them by the Sunflora viciously flailing itself against her.

Her hands held the Pokemon back, one clutching the Sunflora's throat, and the other pressed against its abdomen. It opened its jaw wide, snapping at her with another hiss. Saliva dripped from its open mouth, raining onto her face, rolling down her cheek and into her hair. It jerked wildly, pushing and pulling her arms against her control, hissing, spitting, and desperately trying to rip flesh from her body.

The strength in her arms wavered, and the thing dropped a foot closer, its breath filling her nostrils from its sudden proximity. What was she going to do?! Her Pokemon couldn't help. She was lying on her PokeBalls, which were pressing into her lower back with the shards from the pots…

She forced more strength into her right arm, causing her muscles to scream as if they were on fire, and removed her left hand from the Sunflora. It gained a little more distance closer to her as her other arm shuddered from the pressure. Frantically she slapped the tile, feeling around for the sharp pieces of clay. Her fingernails raked against the floor as she found her weapon and closed her hand around it.

Her right arm gave out, and Sunflora fell to her, jaw wide and ready to taste her flesh. With a sickening, gushing sound, May brought the pot shard up and stabbed it through the Pokemon's bottom jaw, upwards through the roof of its mouth. Sunflora stopped hissing, and fell limp against her. Blood oozed from the gash, and trickled down her fingers, trailing along her wrist and onto her forearm.

For a moment she could only breathe rapidly as she processed what she had just done, and then she tossed the body off her and threw the pot shard across the shop. It broke into more pieces somewhere she couldn't see, but she obviously didn't care. She wanted to feel guilty for killing a Pokemon...every part of her wanted to break down, to sob on the floor until she couldn't feel anymore. To scream and hide into herself, but she couldn't do that. She had a job to do, a husband to find.

Finding her resolve and rising to her feet, she wiped her blood covered palm against her jeans, and walked to the front door. No doubt the ruckus had been loud, and hopefully, the Pokemon outside were still after that chopper. One quick glance outside told her they were, and having to give the dead Sunflora one look before she left, she pushed open the door.

* * *

Cameron stopped walking, his ears picking up on a distant thumping sound. The hallway he currently occupied was dark, having just left the sunlit lobby of the Radio Station in pursuit of the woman. It seemed the power to the station was off, which meant he'd be moving through fairly darkened rooms. Which with killer Pokemon on the loose, was tense enough without whatever that thumping was.

But then he recognized the sound, a helicopter. It had to be the League Rangers, Lance would've sent them not long after he got word that something was going on in Fuschia, and that would put their arrival to right about now. Thank God! He had a way out of the city, he just had to find them.

Almost, almost did he forget why he was in the Radio Station and turned around, but he remembered the woman. He couldn't leave her! Something told him she wouldn't need his help, but she would need a way out of Fuschia. So, he took a step forward and pressed on. Deeper into the dark hallway.

Carefully he moved, listening to every step. To every sound that echoed through the building. Not wanting to be surprised by an attack from a Pokémon. His right hand felt along the wall, fingertips dragging across the wallpaper, skimming over the wooden doors and frames. Until he felt a plaque on the wall with words etched into it. Slowly he felt the grooves, memorizing the patterns so he could place what they said. Broadcasting. This was the room he needed to enter to check on sending a communication!

He carefully gripped the knob, hearing the metal creak as he twisted his wrist. Slowly, the door squeaked open, letting out a small ray of sunlight from a window in the room. Cameron peered through the crack, blinking a few times to adjust his vision. The room was lined with desks covered in various radio equipment, to soundboards and computers. Roller chairs were stationed at each desk, with a few of them pulled away towards the center of the room. A soundproof enclosure, with a thick sheet of glass pane to view through, sat in the back corner. Three microphones stood on the table inside.

The room appeared clear, and he subconsciously let out a sigh of relief. Carefully he pulled the door open just enough for him to slip through, and he did. As he went to shut it, something slammed against him and smashed him against the wall. The body against him pulled away, and he spun to fight, stopping instantly when he realized he was staring straight into the point of a samurai sword.

The woman he'd seen earlier glared at him from behind its hilt, her dark purple eyes seeming to read directly into his soul. Cameron opened his fists, raising his palms up in an ' _I surrender_ ' fashion. The woman spoke, "Why are you following me?"

"I figured we could help each other survive," he told her carefully, staying perfectly still. "Also I thought I recognized you and-"

"I recognize you too," she interrupted him harshly, her glare diminishing slightly. "Third up in the Elite Four. Cameron Turner. What are you doing in my city?"

She was straight to the point. Just like her father.

"Janine, right?" He asked before answering her, receiving a swift nod. "I came to Fuschia to investigate the crashed ship at the docks."

"Why?"

"We believed it to be an attack by Crimson," he explained. She had yet to remove the sword from in front of his face, which made him more and more uneasy. "I was supposed to find out if that were true. But then this shit situation happened, and here I am. Trying to contact the League for support."

Janine seemed to take in every word carefully, as if she were analyzing him for any flaws in his speech. He maintained eye contact, swallowing only once. Then, her glare softened and she lowered her sword.

"As it turns out," she started, much kinder now that she accepted he wasn't a threat. "I too was trying to call for help." She then paused and narrowed her gaze again. "That helicopter I heard. Was that not the League?"

Cameron inhaled, then said, "Honestly I don't know. I'm positive it was, but I could be wrong." He then moved past her as he continued speaking, "We could find out if we're able to send a message from here."

He walked up to the nearest computer monitor and wiggled the mouse. Nothing. So he bent down to peer under the desk, looking for the body of the computer. There was no light lit up to indicate it was on, so he pressed the power button. Nothing. "Damn."

Janine growled, making him stand up in alarm. When she saw his perplexed face, she informed him, "Don't curse around me."

He blinked, "Ok?"

"Old habit," she waved it off, shoving past him to check out another computer. "My father didn't like it, so I don't."

Cameron blinked again. Of all the things to be concerned about right now, and she was worried about him cussing. He didn't know whether to be impressed, or annoyed.

"This one won't turn on either," she sighed, rising to her full height. "The power must be off for the entire station."

"Then we need to get it back on," he said simply.

Her brow cocked, "We?"

This caused his brain to stumble. Naturally he had just assumed they would be working together, that would be the smarter choice after all. He cleared his throat before speaking, "We have a better chance of surviving together."

Her response was faster than he expected, "I suppose you're right. Follow me, I know the way to the backup generators." She raised her sword as she opened the door, stepping into the dark hallway. "If I found out Crimson truly caused this to my city, they will have Hell to pay."

* * *

May frowned as she walked down the street, her eyes scanning the screen of the PokeGear in her hand. The time, which was why she pulled out her phone in the first place, read almost noon. This was not the cause of her reaction, however. That honor went to the tiny message in the top right corner that said ' _No Signal_ '. The city was either being blocked, or the Radio Tower was out. Guess that was why Cameron's call didn't last.

She slipped the PokeGear back into her pocket, and inwardly groaned. Just _great_ , when she found Cameron they would have no way of contacting anyone for help. Swanna wasn't big enough to carry both of them, and she had deduced a long time ago that he must've lost his Pokemon, or they were injured, or some other reasoning for why he had called Simon instead of flying out of the city.

Bang! Immediately upon hearing the noise she halted in her tracks as the shot echoed on down the street. Quickly followed by another, then another, and soon an entire barrage of gunshots popped somewhere up ahead. Without giving it much thought, she took off after the sounds. Running down the street, and taking a left at the next block. Building after building she passed, shop after shop, the gunshots growing louder with each step she took. The roars of Pokemon began to penetrate her ears, and rounding one last corner, she found the scene.

The Police Station sat before her, with the black helicopter touched down in the parking lot. Men and women in black S.W.A.T Gear defended the chopper, firing their rifles into a sea of advancing Pokemon. The very army that stampeded past May while she hid among the flowers in that boutique. One man in the center of the small group was shouting orders, none which May could make out over the loud noises around her. She noticed a green slash on their gear, and quickly realized these men and women were from the League Task Force. More specifically, the Rangers!

The army of Pokemon were advancing swiftly, even having to scurry over their fallen comrades, and soon they were on top of the Rangers. A Snorlax swiped wildly at a woman, but she rolled out of harms way, and the big Pokemon slammed into the side of their chopper. It screeched across the pavement as it slid, and toppled over. Bending the blades and snapping the tail from the main body.

A Ponyta dashed forward, straight for the woman as she lined shots up the Snorlax's back. It smashed into her side, taking her to the ground and knocking her helmet off. Ponyta snarled and latched its maw onto the woman's neck, biting just below the jawline. Another Ranger shot the Ponyta, but it didn't go down. Instead it growled and sprinted away, taking its prize with it. The woman gurgled a scream as she was drug across the pavement, but there was no saving her. The horde was already moving between the Ranger team and the dying woman.

Snorlax pulled away from the destroyed chopper, roaring at the group. They scattered at the command of the lead Ranger, bobbing and weaving through the various police cruisers in the parking lot. Sure this slowed down the advancing Pokémon, as they had to maneuver around the cruisers as well, but it was only a matter of time until the Rangers were overrun.

May watched in horror as a Raticate pounced onto a man's back, disappearing behind one of the cruisers. Blood spurted upwards, covering the drivers side window. Her mind was turning over furiously, desperately trying to think of some way to help. Then it hit her. With a quick flinging motion, she hurled Swanna's PokeBall and released her bird.

"Swanna! Fly over those Pokémon and call to them! Lead them away from the Rangers!" She said in one breath, pointing down the street to show Swanna which way to lead the horde. The bird Pokémon cawed and spread its wings wide. It flew overhead, giving a long, slow, singing sound. The feral Pokémon at the back of the horde perked up, jumping upwards and slashing wildly at Swanna, though they were far from reaching the bird.

May's Pokémon swooped over the frenzy, gathering most of the Pokémon beneath it, and began to lead the way down the street. Seeing what was happening, the lead Ranger shouted loud enough for his men to hear, "Stop firing! Hand to hand combat only!"

The surviving Rangers let their rifles fall to their sides, and pulled out long military style knives. Thankfully the biggest Pokémon were already moving on, which left the smaller ones, like Rattata, to deal with. They hissed and lunged for the nearest Rangers, but they dodged and shoved their blades into the rats.

May ducked behind a red sedan as the horde raced in her direction, following Swanna. The bird led them on down the street, and soon they were rounding a corner and out of sight. She swallowed hard and rose to her feet, placing her hands against the car for support. All of the Pokémon were gone, except for the dead ones, and the League Rangers were already seeing to their fallen. The lead Ranger saw May, and motioned for her to join him. She moved around the sedan and jogged across the street.

"Thank you miss-well Hell, I don't believe it," the man said under his helmet, and May recognized his voice. He reached up and pulled it off, showing a grey head of short spiked hair, and dark eyes. Koga continued, "I'd ask what you're doing here May, but I think I already know the answer."

"I would assume you're here for the same reason?" She questioned, glancing over to the few fallen Rangers. The others had placed them in a line beside the destroyed helicopter, and were saying their quick goodbyes.

"Our orders are to find Master Cameron and discover the source of what happened here," Koga informed her, gesturing broadly to the city. "I don't suppose you know do you?"

She shook her head, "No, but I can say these Pokémon are blind, and bloodthirsty for whatever reason."

"So we move through the city silently." He walked away from her and approached his fallen comrades. Three lay dead before him, not counting the woman who had been drug away. He crouched down and placed his helmet at their feet, bowing his head and closing his eyes. May subconsciously did a headcount of the Rangers. Eight remaining. Eight, nine including her, to fight their way through Fuschia. Not very many to fight through a feral Pokemon filled city...

Koga stood back up and secured his rifle to his side by tugging on its strap. Sharply he spoke, "Alright Rangers, our mission stands. Figure out what's going on, find Cameron, and then get out of here. Without a chopper, and the city currently a dead zone, we'll have to fight our way to the quarantine line. Eyes up, let's move!"

* * *

Their steps echoed down the empty halls, but they were already moving as slowly as possible, so they would just have to hope it was their paranoia making them seem so loud. Janine led the way, sword raised and ready to slash through any foe. Her dark purple eyes seemed to dance with a flame in the dim lighting. Cameron followed close, keeping an eye out behind them just in case. Something felt like it was watching them, and he wasn't about to take any chances. If Janine felt the same sensation, she wasn't letting on.

His nerves were itching from the tension, and not sensing any immediate danger, he decided to alleviate some of it by asking in a whisper, "So, how'd you get away from the Gym?"

"Should we really be speaking right now?" She hissed as a reply. He figured that would be the end of it, but to his astonishment, she sighed and continued. "My invisible walls proved to be much more useful than just making a trainer use their brain. Before me or anyone in the Gym even knew what was happening, we were under attack by those things. The only reason I made it out alive was because the Pokémon could see me, but not get me. They smashed their own heads open trying to-"

She suddenly stopped speaking, inhaling sharply. He heard her grip tighten against her sword, and wondered if he should try to say something comforting, but she went on, "Everyone in the Gym was killed, torn apart before my very eyes, and I couldn't do anything to save them. I used a secret door to escape out the back, and I've been fighting through the city ever since."

"And you decided to try and get here to call for help," he added after she finished, making her give a curt nod.

"We'll see if that even works," she whispered grimly. He wanted to reassure her it would, but if someone had truly taken out their communications, then they would probably die today...or tomorrow.

Janine stopped walking and spun around so fast, Cameron nearly walked into her. He stumbled in place, but caught himself before he could crash into the purple haired woman. His eyes looked up to her so he could ask what she was doing when he noticed her gaze was glaring not at him, but behind him.

"Something is following us," she hissed, barely opening her lips to tell him. "It just ducked into that office."

He followed her gaze and his own landed on a door that was slightly ajar. A tingle ran down his spine as he mentally noted they had passed that door moments ago, and it hadn't been open. Janine whispered to him again, trying incredibly hard to not part her lips, "It's still watching us, just through the crack. I can see its eye."

Out of habit, Cameron's hand began to sneak into his jacket pocket for the lone PokeBall he had. As his fingers touched the cool metal surface, a sharp jolt seemed to remind him that Latias was inside, and possibly not be herself anymore.

In the blink of an eye, Janine's hand reached into one of her hidden pockets and whipped out in front of them. A crisp metal ping passed by Cameron's ear, followed by a dull thud and a shout of surprise from the office. Before he could react, she was charging past him and barging into the room. Another shout of surprise followed, and he raced forward after the Gym leader.

Shoving open the door, he blinked twice when he found Janine, pointing the tip of her sword against the throat of large muscular man, with dark purple hair, and dark eyes. Wearing a police uniform and a badge that said Chief. He was leaned against the wall with both his shoulder's pulled up, and his shirt pinned by two throwing stars.

"Why are you following us?" Janine demanded, pressing the point of her sword further against the man's skin.

"Souza?" Cameron asked more to himself than to the Chief of Police.

"Master Cameron," he tried to sound relieved. "Mind telling your attack dog to back down?"

Janine's brow furrowed deeper, and she growled, "Maybe you shouldn't insult someone who could easily take your head off."

Souza said something in reply to her, but Cameron didn't hear, his head was beginning to crackle with annoyance at the sight of Souza, then he suddenly moved forward. Stepping right up to the Chief of Police. Both he, and the Gym leader went silent as they looked at Cameron's angry glare. A flicker of fear flashed beneath Souza's eyes.

"Why were you following us?" Cameron asked. When he only received silence as an answer, he grabbed Souza's shirt. "Is it because you don't want us to contact the League? Crimson wants this place to stay in the dark, right?"

Now the Chief answered, "Wh-Wh-What? Are you implying I'm with Crimson?"

"Feel a little guilty?" Janine asked with a snap in her voice.

"I don't work for Crimson," Souza defended himself, his pitch rising an octave. "I would never betray my city like that!"

"You were awfully unconcerned about a boat that crashed into your dock," Cameron gripped the man's shirt tighter. "You left me to die, and it just so happens we run into you at the one place where we can call for help-"

"I came here to contact someone, anyone outside the city," Souza cut him off, his voice growing desperate. "I saw you two and wasn't sure if you would..."

"Would what?" Janine mocked. "Kill you? That's quite an assumption to make about a Gym Leader and member of the Elite Four."

Souza's eyes darted between her sword and her own gaze. She laughed and opened her mouth to speak, but didn't as Cameron suddenly moved to peer around her. His expression was utterly bewildered, and disbelieving. Before she could ask, he moved away from them and quickly crossed the office, maneuvered around the oak wood desk and peered out the window. Was he crazy? There was no way he had just seen what he thought. A large bird Pokémon, a Swanna to be exact, had flown by the window. A Swanna he recognized.

Then his body went numb. Seeing things or not, he wasn't imagining the massive horde of Pokémon barreling around the corner, and racing down the street. They began to pass by the building, and he was about to whisper for them to be quiet, when...

"NO! I'M NOT PART OF CRIMSON! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Souza roared, struggling against the metal stars pinning him to the wall. Cameron's train of thought was completely thrown off by the sudden outburst, but he quickly realized Souza apparently assumed the Elite had been debating tossing him out the window.

Janine's sword pricked into his neck, drawing blood and she pulled it away so he wouldn't accidentally slice his own throat. She slammed herself against him and covered his mouth by slapping her free palm to his lips, but the damage was done. Something down in the lobby crashed, and a roar penetrated through the floors. Cameron's eyes swung back to the window, and he could see a branch of the horde flooding into the radio station.

"Time to go," he declared and sprinted around the desk. Janine let go of Souza and burst into the hall, pointing her sword both ways to check if they could move freely. Cameron hurtled past Souza, and started to follow Janine down the hall.

"Hey!" Souza shouted after him, his voice cracking. "You can't leave me! Please!"

Cameron skidded to a stop, allowing Janine to gain many paces ahead of him. She turned back when she realized he wasn't following her anymore. "We have to go!"

The Elite battled himself, desperately wanting to flee, but his conscious screamed for him to help Souza.

"Cameron!" Janine hissed, and her eyes flickered with fear as they spotted a Primeape come up the stairs far down the hall. Making up his mind, he spun around and burst back into the office. Souza was sniveling at this point, but he ceased instantly when Cameron reappeared. Without a word, the Elite yanked the stars free from the wall, and caught Souza as he stumbled forward. He gave the Chief a hard shove out the door and followed.

An angry screech pained his ear, and his vision was suddenly filled with the feral face of the Primeape. There was a quick slash of metal, and the Pokemon grunted, a thin line of blood seeping down its middle, then it split in half.

Janine's sword dripped with the thick liquid, and she growled angrily, "Move!"

* * *

May slowly crouched down, frowning at the half eaten Oran Berry. Her, and the majority of the Rangers, were searching the cargo bay of the crashed ship at the docks. Both Koga and May had agreed the site would more than likely point them in a direction to head. It appeared they would be right.

Koga's fingers grazed over a wooden crate close to May, tracing over the stamped ' _Experimental_ ' on the side. Two Rangers behind him scanned the area, rifles pointed forward. They slowly moved between the cargo crates, shining their flashlights into every crack and crevice.

"Every box's contents are berries?" Koga asked.

"Yes sir," a female beside him replied. She had found the manifest stapled to the backside of one of the crates, and was scanning it over carefully. "Two weeks supply of berries, scheduled to be delivered to the Pokémon Center."

"Except they never made it."

"The explosion would be the cause, I assume."

"But what caused the explosion..."

May spoke up, not taking her eyes off the Oran Berry, "It was a Pokémon attack." This caught Koga's attention, and May turned her gaze to face him. "Those burn marks along the edge of the metal. It's the giveaway. A powerful Fire Blast attack."

"And you know this how?" The woman Ranger questioned.

"I've seen it many times," she replied cooly. "Between Ash and Cameron, I've seen probably a couple thousand fire attacks. Not to mention I used to have a Blaziken. With enough training, a Pokémon could tear straight through metal with Fire Blast."

The corner of Koga's mouth curved upward, and he said, "Very good observation. Perhaps I should recruit you into the Rangers."

"The question is," May continued, ignoring Koga's comment. "Was the attack used in defense against one of those feral Pokémon, or was it intentionally meant to damage the ship."

"I would assume self defense," the poison Elite tossed curiously. "The manifest said the these berries were meant to go to the Pokémon Center?"

He looked to the female Ranger for confirmation, and she nodded, he then added, "My theory for the moment is if these berries are the cause of the feral Pokémon, then Crimson wanted them at the Center. Easier spread and control of the condition. You see these marks?"

He bent down beside May and pointed near the bottom of one of the crates. Her eyes followed his gesture, and she saw a hole chewed through the wood. Large enough for a very small Pokémon to squeeze through.

"A Rattata got into the cargo," Koga continued. "Ate a berry, and then became one of those things. Chances are, more Rattata's did the same, and soon the entire ship was crawling with them. Perhaps maybe even a crew member tried to sink the ship before it could be docked."

May let his words sink in, and they did make sense. Guess Lance knew exactly who he had sent to investigate the city, Koga was an observant man.

"Sir," came from behind them, and the Elite stood up, facing two other Rangers. The very two he had sent up to investigate the bridge as soon as they arrived. They were carrying a tiny glass box, and May stood up in alarm when a small purple creature inside smashed itself against the side and snarled.

"You caught one," Koga stated intrigued, bending down to peer into the glass cage. The Rattata hissed and tried to bite at the man, chipping its tooth against the side. He didn't recoil, didn't even flinch, simply studied the Pokémon carefully.

"All the ships logs have been deleted from their computers" the Ranger holding the case reported. "However, someone did log back into system yesterday afternoon, but that was all they did."

"More than likely Master Cameron looking for answers as well," Koga straightened back up. "You two have a new assignment." He pointed to the nearest crate and told them, "Take a handful of these berries and the Rattata back to the Plateau, Gary Oak should be there by now. He can analyze them and hopefully come up with a cause and cure for our feral Pokémon problem."

"Sir," the Ranger without the Rattata began. "We have no way to fly out of the city."

Koga's brow went up, "Then you'll just have to fight your way to the quarantine checkpoint and get out that way. Go, the sooner the Professor gets those samples, the faster this can be solved."

"Yes sir!" They declared, and marched off.

May watched them go, and turned to Koga to ask a question, but a soft familiar caw behind her made her spin in alarm. Every rifle clicked and pointed towards the sound, aiming at a figure flying through the burnt hole of the cargo bay.

"Swanna," May called to it, unclipping its PokeBall. The bird cawed again and flew down to its trainer. Rifles remained pointed at the bird until it gently landed on a crate beside the brunette. "Glad to see you found us safely. Thank you, take a rest."

She pressed the button and Swanna gave one last caw before the red beam sucked it inside the metal sphere. Koga cleared his throat, "Alright, let's go Rangers. Time to get up high and scout the city."

* * *

Bang! Cameron slammed his shoulder into the metal door, wrenching it open. The sudden sunlight hurt his eyes, forcing him to squint as he rushed onto the roof of the Radio Station. Souza was right behind him, stumbling on the last step up on the metal staircase. Janine backed into the open doorway, swinging her sword down at the advancing Hypno. It split down the middle and toppled backwards, knocking down a charging Hitmonchan. They rolled down the stairs, slowing the horde of Pokemon trying to squeeze into the narrow stairway.

Cameron shut the door with another bang as she jumped out of the building, almost immediately feeling the impact from a Pokémon on the other side. The lock snapped, and pushed away from the doorframe. Janine ripped off the holster to her sword, jamming it beneath the doorknob and shoving the other end into the gravel that lined the rooftop.

"That won't hold long," she breathed heavily. Sweat dripped from her bangs, and soaked the upper half of her shirt. It wasn't an easy feat to run, protect, and fight all at the same time. Especially against that many foes.

"Where can we go?" Cameron asked more to himself, eyes quickly scanning their surroundings. There wasn't a building close enough they could hurdle for, and the Radio Tower itself wasn't close enough either. The door banged once again from the other side, and suddenly began to creak from the pressure of so many bodies against it. Cameron dug his heels into the gravel, pressing his back flat against the door.

"What about this?" Souza called from the other side of the roof. He was pointing down over the edge. Janine quickly ran to his position, throwing small bits of rock with each step she took. She skid to a stop beside the Chief, and peered over the side. He was motioning to a large dumpster, filled to the brim with large garbage bags.

"Think we could survive that jump?" He asked, leaning against the side wall that came up to his middle.

"One way to find out," Janine said without taking her eyes off the dumpster, and shoved Souza over the wall.

"Janine!" Cameron shouted in surprise, but she held up a finger his direction, continuing to look over the edge.

A moment passed, and then she turned to him, "He's fine, let's go!" She then vaulted off the roof, dropping out of sight. The door creaked under the building pressure, and the Elite could feel it bulging against his back. With a groan in the back of his throat, he flung himself forward and raced for the edge. Halfway there he heard the metal give way, and the hungry roars behind him. They quickly gained on him, and he jumped up, placing a foot on the half wall. He felt a claw slash at him as he plummeted over the side, and momentarily his senses were weightless. Then he crashed into the garbage, and sunk into it, albeit a little roughly. A hand gripped his shirt and hauled him up, pulling a few pieces of trash with him.

"Move!" Janine's voice barked, and he was shoved toward the edge of the dumpster. He smacked his palms against the metal and vaulted out, landing on his feet. CRASH! The dumpster shuddered. SMACK! Warm blood splattered against his leg. A quick look up told him the Pokémon were pursuing, then he was running right behind Janine, with Souza leading the way. Racing across the parking lot at the rear of the building.

Sickening sounds of flesh on pavement, popping like gunshots, made Cameron's stomach churn. The feral cries of the ones surviving the fall however, urged him to go faster. Souza slid to a stop, the color visibly draining from his skin. Cameron and Janine both had to sidestep to avoid smacking into his backside, and they soon saw the reason. A Snorlax, accompanied by another small horde of Pokemon, was rounding the corner of the Station. It bellowed at them, and its footfalls trembled the very pavement beneath their feet.

Where could they go now? They were trapped! Behind them was the Station and many hungry Pokemon, and they were completely surrounded by ten feet tall chain link fence around the perimeter of the parking lot. As Cameron's eyes hurriedly looked for an escape, Janine raised her sword against the Snorlax.

"There!" He suddenly shouted, bolting to their right. "The tower! Climb the tower!"

Inside the fence, located at the back end of the parking space, sat the Fuschia Radio Tower. They could climb that and have a moment to plan their escape! He could hear both other humans behind him, desperately trying to maintain their breaths, desperately racing for the large metal structure. The ground quaked from the sheer mass of Pokémon behind them, throwing off their footing and threatening to make them topple over, but they didn't, and Cameron pushed all he had into the jump for the lowest part of the tower.

His fingertips closed around the cool steel, and he swung wildly before he pulled himself up. He could hear Souza breathing raggedly, and Janine's sword clinking as she climbed. His fingers locked as the metal hummed from a strong vibration, and a quick glance down was enough to see Snorlax furiously pushing and pulling the metal supports. The other Pokémon ran wildly below the tower, circling and snapping at the metal structure. About twenty five feet up, Cameron stopped, the muscles in his arms burning as he gasped for a quick breath.

"Now what?!" Souza shouted, his voice hollow and terrified. Cameron was thinking on that, and by the look on Janine's face, so was she.

* * *

May swiveled the other direction, pressing the binoculars tighter against her brow. Currently they occupied the rooftop to an apartment complex, and had Rangers spaced evenly along the roof. Each one scanning the city for any sign of Cameron or any survivors. Koga himself seemed just as nervous as May at this point, and was even beginning to mumble under his breath. She could relate, his daughter was somewhere in this city, hers was off towards an Island...a devastating thought suddenly occurred to the brunette. Those berries on the cargo ship came from the Sevii islands right? Then that meant the Islands had a high chance of being in the same condition as this city...

She lowered her binoculars, her heart slamming against her chest with each beat. Today could be the day she would lose her entire family...

"Oh no..." Koga suddenly whispered, catching May's attention. She followed his line of sight and pointed her own binoculars the same way.

Oh no...

The Radio Tower filled her vision, along with three people halfway up its height. One was her husband, and another she recognized as Janine. She held a samurai sword in her hand, and was slashing downwards at an advancing Spinarak. The other man kicked harshly at a Weedle, and Cameron was hysterically looking for any way out of their situation. In his hand May could see the glint from a PokeBall, and she recognized it as Latias', but why wasn't he releasing her?

He suddenly pulled himself close to the metal structure as it vibrated violently, and to May's horror, the tower began to bend and crack.

* * *

 **Another chapter down, and still a long way to go! Be looking forward to more, because it's coming! Hopefully much sooner this time around.  
**

 **As always, let me know what y'all think!**


	7. Confrontation

Gary paced back and forth quickly, gathering questioning stares from the League Officials working in the lobby. The PokeGear clutched in his hand creaked from the death tight grip, and for perhaps the hundredth time in the timespan of ten minutes, he reread the message he had received.

 _Made it to Indigo, be there soon._

It was from Serena, and he had raced down stairs to meet them. His heart pounded with worry that it was taking them this long to get through Indigo. What if his worst fear had happened? What if Indigo had fallen under attack? No, stop that thought. He would know if it had, after all it was just down the mountainside by a fifty foot stone staircase.

The doors slid open, and he spun around almost too fast, having to readjust his footing to not fall over. There was his family, along with Dawn, Lily, and Logan walking into the building. Sweet relief flooded his veins, and he briskly walked their way. A League Official stepped in their path, holding up his hand to indicate they needed to stop, and he asked gruffly, "What business do you have with the Plateau?"

He addressed Serena, and she looked baffled by the demand, opening her mouth to reply but having no answer.

"Hey," Gary stepped up. "I've got them, go back to whatever you thought wasn't important enough that you needed to harass my family."

The Official stumbled over his words, but got out, "I'm sorry Professor, I didn't realize-and we are on high alert-"

"I know," the researcher sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Just go back to work."

"Yes sir!" And the Official walked away to the main desks.

Gary lowered his hand and turned to face his wife, who opened her mouth to speak, but Sam beat her to it, "What's going on dad?"

"I'd like to know myself," Serena got her word in, folding her arms but failing to hide her concerned face.

"Unfortunately Sam," Gary looked down to his son. "It's not for you to know."

"That's not-"

"Dawn," Gary cut him off, making the bluenette jump at being addressed so suddenly. "Would you take the kids to Ash's office? You guys can hang out there until things get under control."

She quickly recollected herself, seeing the silent reasoning behind the researchers eyes. Turning to the kids, she said, "Come on, lets go."

All three of them opened their mouths to argue, but Dawn stopped them before they could even mutter a sound by scowling and pointing across the lobby. The angry parent, " _Now_ ," was also enough to help.

When they were out of the lobby, Gary faced Serena and pulled her to him. Wrapping his arms around her and embracing her close to his chest. His chin rested on the top of her honey blonde hair, and he could smell the strawberry scent of her shampoo. How much that actually could calm his nerves always surprised him.

"Is everything alright?" She asked worriedly, pulling away just enough to see into his dark eyes.

"No, it's not," he told her grimly, seeking the comfort her blue eyes always provided. "As far as we know, Fuschia City is a war zone, and the one Crimson person we have in custody gave me a warning that more cities could end up just like it."

"What do you mean?" Her voice was low, matching the tone his had taken the longer he talked.

"We have almost a hundred reports of Pokémon..." he hesitated, taking a second to decide if she should know the situation, but ended up saying it before his mind could be fully made up. "Eating people and other Pokémon."

Her eyes widened in disbelief, and her mouth opened slightly in shock.

"The Crimson prisoner hinted heavily that other cities could wind up just like Fuschia, and if New Pallet was targeted...I didn't want any of you there," he finished almost so quietly she didn't hear him.

Serena, being as smart a woman as she was, connected the dots almost the second Gary's words left his lips. Just as quietly as he had spoken, she asked, "Are the Islands in the same situation?"

The flicker of fright behind his eyes was her answer, the League didn't know, but that was his guess. "Oh my God..." He pulled her close to him again, inhaling that sweet scent in her hair once more. Her muffled voice vibrated against his chest, "Will they come back?"

"Ash has dealt with worse," Gary reassured by rubbing her back. "They all have. They'll make it."

They stood there, silently, soaking in the small amount of comfort the other provided. The League Officials at the main desk began to cast questioning glances, but remained quiet. Gary blinked, taking in one last slow inhale and moved his hands to Serena's shoulders so he could push her away and look into her eyes. Her fingers gripped his shirt, not wanting to let him go, but allowed it to happen anyway.

"I need to get back to work," he said gloomily. "I'll take you to Ash's office, it should be cozy enough for all of you, and I'll send someone up later to order you food."

She nodded, then perched up on her toes to reach his full height and plant a soft kiss against his lips.

* * *

The beating of the chopper blades was deafening, even from inside the helicopter. This only added to the queasiness in Darcy's stomach. She didn't mind flying, but she'd never flown over the ocean before, and there was just something about an endless sight of water all directions that made her uncomfortable. How did Del's mother like the water so much?

The thought of Del only further unsettled the dark haired woman, and she closed her eyes, leaning back against her seat for a bit of support. She felt her brother pat her shoulder, which was a nice gesture, but it didn't help.

Up in the cockpit, Simon scowled from concentration as his eyes constantly skipped from gauge to gauge. Brock sat beside him, carefully maneuvering the stick to keep the chopper balanced as they thundered on. The younger man adjusted his glasses and flicked a couple switches just above his head. His right hand came up to the large ear piece wrapped around his head, and he frowned.

Brent ran a hand through his pink hair and stood up, grabbing the metal rail trailing along the roof for support. He stepped into the tiny frame between the cockpit and the body of the helicopter, looking out the window to their destination. He gripped the rail tight as a jolt of turbulence threatened to push them off course, and his eyes locked on a rising landscape in the distance. "Is that it?"

"Five Island," Brock confirmed. "We're almost there."

"Good because I'm ready for solid ground," Darcy called from behind them.

Brent half smiled, and said over his shoulder, "I feel your pain sis."

Another shudder from turbulence caused Brent to sway in place, Brock to adjust the stick, and Darcy to groan. Simon, who flicked a few more switches and adjusted some dials, looked up to the approaching Island peculiarly. Curious about his behavior, Brent asked, "What's up?"

It took a second, but May's son replied, "I'm picking up a signal of some kind."

Brock raised a brow and cocked his head the young man's way, "Someone calling for help?"

"I thought so at first," he told them as he adjusted another dial and listened for a moment. Frowning at whatever noise he was hearing. "But I don't think so..."

Suddenly he turned in his chair and furiously pressed buttons, flipped switches, and turned knobs at such a rapid pace that it left both Brent and Brock even more curious than before.

"I was afraid of that," he commented to himself, spinning another knob and waiting another second. "Yep, it's not a communication signal. It's a jamming signal."

Brock frowned, "Someone's jamming us?"

"Not us specifically," Simon told him. "It's an area wide jam. Covering a hundred foot radius around the island. At least that's when the signal started."

They passed over the threshold to the island, trading a vast color of blue for the patches of green that raced below them in a blur.

"Well that explains why the League couldn't get into contact with anyone here," Brent mumbled, getting a nod from Brock.

"We'll have to inform Ash when we find him," his father noted.

"Hopefully we can find a way to stop that signal," Simon added, returning to listening into his ear piece.

They flew on, the turbulence letting up tremendously now that there was multiple wind blocks below them. Brock swung around the outskirts of the island, looking for the Pokémon Center he knew sat along one of the beaches. Twice he noticed Pokémon chasing them, and wondered why they'd run towards the loud noise of their helicopter, instead of fleeing into the trees. He let the thought die as he laid eyes on the Pokémon Center, or what used to be the Center.

"Oh crap..." Brent whispered.

The building was a pile of rubble without even so much as a pillar left standing, scattered across the sand surrounding it. Thankfully, the dock was still intact, which meant they had a solid foundation to land on. Brock pushed the stick, swerving their chopper to hover directly over the wooden surface.

As they descended, Simon noticed large tracks leading up to the Center, and leading away. Also the rubble seemed to have shifted. Like something large rose from beneath it. A dull thump that rattled the interior told them Brock had touched down, and Simon killed the engine. A loud whirr hissed as the blades slowly came to a stop, protruding out over either edge of the dock.

Darcy was already throwing open the side door while Brock and Simon unclasped the belts around their midriff. She stepped onto the dock, feeling the wood pulsate from the waves beneath. Brent joined her, smelling the salt air and wrinkling his nose in reaction.

"Do you think Del got out of there before it collapsed?" Simon asked as he and Brock joined them in the docks. Darcy's chest froze, that was right...Del had called from this Pokémon Center.

"Positive," Brent told them without hesitation. "She's sharp. There's no way she was in there when...whatever happened, happened."

"Yea," his sister nodded, latching onto that hope. "She's just fine."

While the three younger people spoke, Brock could swear he had seen movement in the tree line. A flash of red that darted from behind one tree trunk to the next.

"Dad?" Brent questioned, noticing his father's studying expression.

Brock didn't reply right away, taking the time to make sure he was correct before worrying them. This time he was sure he could see something red poking out from behind a few low hanging branches. "Something's-"

A harsh whistle cut through the air, and a sharp pain pricked his neck. He smacked the area, and ripped the culprit away from his skin. A dart?! Instantly he started to feel drowsy, and the muscles in his legs gave out.

"DAD?!" Both his children shouted simultaneously as he thudded against the wood. Three more sharp whistles pierced the air, and the three young adults slapped their necks where the darts stuck them. Simon went down hard, cracking his head on the dock with a dull thump. Darcy wavered in place, leaning against the helicopter for support.

Brent collapsed to his knees by his father, pulling the dart from his skin and tossing it into the ocean. Clumsily he fumbled with the PokeBall's on his belt as the dizziness set in, hearing Darcy collapse behind him. From the corner of his vision he could see men and women emerging from the tree line, clad in red jackets and dark jeans. They ran his direction, and he desperately tried to get the PokeBall he was after. Finally, he grasped it as his vision began to dim. A flash of light revealed his Starly, confused at the scene before it.

"Go!" He shouted, or at least he tried to. "Find Kaiden!" His words were slurred together from the narcotic quickly putting him to sleep, but Starly got the message. It squawked and dodged a dart fired its way, flapping its tiny wings and flying up high. Brent could see his Pokémon swerve away from one more dart, then he blacked out.

* * *

Lance folded his arms as he waited for Lorelei to catch up, having shouted at him from down the hall. She was clutching a stack of papers in her left hand, and adjusting her glasses as she approached him.

"I'm going to assume this is important," the Ambassador asked the Ice Elite, who rarely ran down a hall to tell him something.

"A report came in from Indigo about a suspicious group on the outskirts of the city," she informed him, using her free hand to push frenzied hair behind her ear. "A group clad in red leather."

Lance uncrossed his arms and raised his brow. "Send-"

"Already sent a Ranger Squad to find them," she added quickly. "If they're the rest of the Crimson team that bombed the Plateau, we'll soon have them."

"Very good Lorelei," he nodded. "Hopefully this pans out, we could use a good break."

"Agreed," she shifted the papers under her arm. "Also, the team securing the bombed section have completely finished. Supports are up in the more structurally weakened zones, and they've deemed it safe to work in. Minus the directly bombed area. I've already gotten maintenance and a repair team there now to begin reconstruction."

"Fantastic, it looks like things might actually start to go our way," he crossed his arms again.

"And the Board of League Directors is requesting your presence again."

"Spoke to soon," he groaned. "I really don't have the time for them right now."

"I know, but you practically ignored their last request," she told him, peering at him over the top over her glasses. "It probably wouldn't be smart to do it again."

"I know," he mumbled, frowning like a child in trouble. "Anything else?"

"Well, there is one thing," she said huskily, and leaned in close. Pressing her body against his arms and landing a kiss. When she pulled away, he was lightly smiling, and she said, "I just needed that."

"Can't argue," he shrugged nonchalantly. She opened her mouth to reply flirtily, but a loud happy shout cut her off.

"DAD!" Both of them turned towards the yell, and Lance was nearly knocked off balance by the sudden crashing hug he received.

"Lily?" He exclaimed surprised at the sudden appearance of his daughter. "What-what are you-"

Then he saw Dawn...with both Sam and Logan behind her. Had they just seen his and Lorelei's intimate moment? Judging by Lily's excited persona, she had not. The seething rage trying to be controlled on Dawn's face told him she, unfortunately, had. A buzz of tension sparked through the hall as the two locked eyes, and for the first time, Lily noticed Lorelei. Her joyous expression quickly morphed into an angry scowl as she looked upon the Ice Elite, who was staring at Dawn with worry.

Sam and Logan seemed to back away, sensing the growing pressure around them. Practically able to hear the booming heartbeat radiating from Dawn. The silence drug on, physically causing Lorelei to begin growing nervous. Deciding she didn't want that, and hoping to ease the climbing tension, the Elite stepped forward and spoke directly to Dawn, "How have you been?"

SMACK! Lorelei's head snapped to her right as the bluenettes palm raked across her cheek, leaving a fast growing red mark. Her glasses crunched against the wall, and a few papers came loose from her grip, floating down to the floor.

A ringing silence ensued. Dawn's arm remained in the bent position it hand ended in, and Lorelei slowly touched her cheek. The occupants of the hall were stunned, unable to move or speak after witnessing the petite woman commit such an act.

"You Bitch!" The Elite suddenly growled, and letting go of the rest of her papers, closed her fist and smashed it into Dawn's right eye. Suddenly the two women were tangled together in a flurry of fists and slaps. Lorelei tried to hit Dawn in the face again, but she ducked under it and tackled the Elite into the wall. She grabbed Lorelei by the hair and pulled hard. Bringing her face down to a more appropriate height for her fist to reach. Sam and Logan retreated down the hall, away from the frenzy. Lily screamed and tried to run forward and assist her mother, but Lance caught her arm.

"ENOUGH!" He roared violently, sending a ripple of fear down Lily's spine. The two women ripped apart, literally. A piece of Dawn's shirt was strung between Lorelei's fingers, while a few thick strands of the Elite's hair were clenched in the bluenettes fist. The outburst from her father caused Lily to cease struggling, and she slipped from his grasp to slink against the wall.

Both women cast a look to the former Champion, but only Lorelei looked down soon after, leaning against the wall. Dawn maintained her angry glare, clutching the strands of hair frighteningly tight. Lance locked eyes with her, and glared right back, grinding his teeth in frustration at their display of behavior. Lorelei inhaled slowly, "Lance, I-"

"Leave," he demanded through grit teeth, barely parting his lips.

Her eyes jumped to him in shock, and she straightened her posture away from the wall, "But-"

She stopped when his eyes jumped from Dawn to her, fury radiating from them. With a slow growl, he added, "Now."

The hurt was evident on her face, but she didn't try to argue. Leaving the papers she had been holding littered across the floor, she retrieved her cracked glasses, straightened her shirt and walked away briskly. Just as she vanished around the corner Dawn and the kids had came from, Gary and Serena passed by her. Stopping at the sudden scene they found themselves in.

"Whoa," Gary remarked with his usual tone. "Did we miss something?"

Lance's angry stare turned to pure fury as his eyes locked onto the researcher, making Gary raise a brow.

"I need a word with you," he said without breaking his eye contact, making Serena defensively grab her husband's arm.

Gary simply patted her hand and nodded, "Can you all give us a minute?"

Dawn exhaled sharply through her nose, tossing Lorelei's hair aside. She strode right past Lance, putting her hands on Lily's shoulders and turning her, "Let's go, kids."

Without another glance or word, Dawn pushed her daughter down the hall with Lance's eyes following her. Sam and Logan hesitated at first, but when Serena gave Sam a shove, the two practically sprinted away with the honey blonde trailing behind. Gary walked up to Lance as he watched them go, and once they were all out of sight, he spun to face the researcher. Gary grunted as Lance's fist connected to his temple, and he staggered backward, bringing a hand to the sore spot forming under his skin.

"I told you my past is my business," Lance fumed with a hiss. "Who the fuck do you think you are trying to cause problems between Dawn and Lorelei?"

His knuckles cracked from clenching his fists while he spoke, and he almost threw another punch. Almost. Gary turned his dark eyes to the Ambassador, eyes filled with fury. More fury than Lance had ever seen the man carry. For perhaps the first time in his life, he felt the slightest bit of regret for what he had just done.

"You listen to me," Gary said low, pronouncing each syllable clear and defined. He straightened to his full height, taking a step closer to Lance. Bringing their faces only half a foot apart. "You want to act like an ignorant fool, that's your problem. I'll tell you you're being a fuckin idiot, but if you want to continue making bad choices, that's your decision. Make up with Dawn, leave Dawn, I honestly could fucking care less. They are here, because of what Cassidy said, remember?"

The former Champion didn't move a muscle as Gary spoke, being forced to hear every word by the way the researcher was speaking with such fierce anger.

"She practically told us Crimson is targeting more cities," Gary continued. "Enough of the people I love are currently risking their lives. If Crimson decided New Pallet was a prime target, then I didn't want my family there. You should understand that Lance, you used to be part of it."

He snarled that last bit, shoving passed the former Champ as he finished, making the man stagger in place. Lance regained himself, not taking his eyes off the spot Gary had occupied before him. The words stung in his ears, and to his astonishment, physically brought water to his eyes that threatened to fall.

Gary's footsteps stopped, and his voice came once more, "I'll give you one last piece of my opinion, then I'm done. Despite my intentions for why she is here, you've been given the perfect opportunity to make things right. Don't fucking waste it."

And his footsteps continued on, fading as he rounded the corner after the others. Lance grit his teeth and blinked a few times, Gary's words digging further into him like shrapnel in his heart.

* * *

It was quiet, almost too quiet. There were no sounds of cars, conversations, Pokémon and children playing, or even the chirping of birds in the trees. Ash didn't like it one bit, it was as if the Island was dead. He peaked through the blinds, looking up and down the street with one eye. No signs of any life, not even whatever had attacked that Vaporeon.

Ally huddled on the leather sofa, knees drawn to her chest, with her forehead resting against them. Her lenghty brown hair cascaded down her sides, completely hiding her face from view. She had long since stopped crying, but had yet to speak. The moment they realized they were safe for the time being, she had retreated into herself and hadn't moved since. Kaiden had struggled with wanting to comfort her, but simply looked to his parents for help. Ash instructed him and Misty to watch out the back of the house, he'd watch the front and keep an eye on Ally.

"I can't leave her alone," Kaiden had tried to argue, but Ash pointed to himself.

"She won't be alone, I'll be here. Besides, she needs a moment. It's not easy to lose a partner..."

Misty agreed, and reluctantly, Kaiden vanished to the rear of the home with his mother. Recalling Primeape before he did so. Of course Ally had heard them, but she didn't acknowledge that she had, and Ash didn't blame her. Him and Misty both knew what she was going through, and it wasn't easy…

This waiting was beginning to drive him crazy. He needed to get back out there and find his daughter, but now he had his son and May's child to worry about as well. Now they had to be more strategic, something he was good at, but didn't like doing. Impulse had always served him better. It always got the job done quicker, which suited Ash just fine.

As he stared out the window, trying to come up with a plan, he faintly heard Kaiden enter the room. Mentally he quickly counted how much time had passed, and decided now was probably as good as he would get to try and reach out to Ally. He pretended to be deep in thought, knowing his son would check to see if Ash was paying attention.

Kaiden watched his father frown, eyes darting from something to something else outside. He turned to face his childhood friend, and felt his heart tighten at her small frame curled up in such dread. Carefully he sat down beside her on the leather, feeling his weight sink into the couch. She must've felt him there, but she didn't acknowledge his presence, and he played with the idea of her being asleep. Until to his surprise, without changing the way she was sitting, she leaned over and fell against his shoulder.

His face began to feel hot, and he swallowed rather harshly as his throat went dry. Suddenly he realized he should've wrapped his arm around her, but now as she was lying against him, he concluded it was a little late for that. Instead, he opened his mouth to speak, but found that no words could come to him. Dammit Kaiden!

Not more than five minutes ago, his mother agreed with him when he said he needed to be there for her, enough time had passed. She, however, added that he would be exactly what she needs right now. He wondered what he should say, and Misty told him to just say what comes natural. Well, what do you say to someone who just lost one of their lifelong friends?

"Do you remember the day you caught Dragonair?" He found himself asking. Wow Kaiden. Really? Of course she remembers when she caught her Pokémon. But he continued, "When it was just a Dratini?"

Not expecting her to acknowledge him, he nearly lost his train of thought when her head rose from her knees, and her shiny green eyes turned to him. Her eyelids were swollen from the crying, and cheeks rubbed raw from the salt. She sniffled as she looked between his aquamarine orbs, waiting for him to continue.

"You fished it out of that pond at the Safari Zone," he put on a soft smile as he spoke. "And it put up a fight. When you finally pulled it out, you yanked so hard it landed ten feet away, in my lap."

Her eyes glistened as she recalled the memory, and he continued with his story, "It panicked, and ended up wrapping around my head, making me panic too."

She started to smile, a flicker of joy emitting behind her eyes, but she quickly blinked it away. Turning her head down to hide her face, she whispered, "Stop."

His brow furrowed, and he asked softly, "Why?"

"I don't want to remember," she croaked. He could hear the shakiness in her voice. "It hurts to think about it."

"Ally-"

"Please stop," she said again, a sob erupting in her chest. The sound shattered his heart, filling his body with lead and making him feel sick. He had seen her cry before, over losing her first contest, when she was angry, when they parted ways at the end of her Kanto Journey, but this was something completely different. This was something he couldn't fix by saying some dullheaded comment and making her giggle, by reassuring her that everything would be ok. How could he?

"It's ok that it hurts," Ash suddenly spoke up, letting the blinds fall from his fingertips and cover the window. Both younger adults turned to him, only able to see half of his face, which was hidden in shadow by his bangs. "It's good to remember. It will hurt at first, but remembering means they'll always be with you. That there are memories and times together which are special and can never be replaced."

He turned to face them, seeing both of them listening intently, hearing the seriousness behind each word he spoke, "I remember Pikachu...everyday. And not just him. Donphan, Snorlax, Tracy, Professor Oak...my mother."

His chest began to tighten as many more faces flashed across his mind, and he had to pause a moment to take a proper breath. Kaiden's eyes started burning from the sheer emotion coming from his father. There hadn't been a time he could remember that his father willingly talked about Pikachu, or anyone else he had lost before his kids were born.

"It's not a bad thing that it hurts," Ash continued. "The hurt means you loved them, and they loved you."

Ally blinked again as more tears began to leak down her cheeks, she fought against another sob, but didn't fight off the shaky smile that forced its way out.

"I'm going to join your mother, yell if anything happens," and Ash swept from the room, leaving the two young adults alone. They sat in silence in the wake of his absence, still processing the words he had spoken. For two entirely different reasons.

Ally was using them to heal the fracture in her heart, the empty space created at the sight of her dead Dragonair. The hole would never fully go away, and she accepted that would be ok. Like Ash said, nothing would ever be able to replace Dragonair anyway. She only wished that the Pokemon who won her the final ribbon she needed for the Pro Grand Festival, could be there to bask in the glory it earned. If she even decided to participate anymore…

Kaiden, however, couldn't believe that his father spoke about his very first Pokémon. It was almost too surreal to be true. And the way he had spoken, with such a passion behind each word, like he had literally survived Hell and rose from the ashes to tell the story. Only he never wanted to tell the story, not until it was needed, and Ally had needed it. God did he respect his father, to talk about such a sensitive subject to make someone else feel better was…incredible.

"Thank you Kaid," Ally sudden spoke, though her voice was hoarse.

"For what?" He asked quietly, not exactly sure what he had done.

"It was because of you that I ever got to catch Dratini," she shifted her body to sit up straight and face him. Removing her weight from his shoulder, but remaining curled up with her knees to her chest. "I got to make memories with Dragonair because of you. Thank you, it means everything to me."

He blushed, appreciating her sentiment, but he said, "All I did was run around like a Doduo with its heads cut off. Unable to breath, or see. Panicked that Dratini wouldn't let me go."

To his surprise, she giggled out loud. A squeaky, girly giggle that sounded wet from all the crying she'd been doing. Somehow he'd said some dullheaded comment that seemingly did the trick. Slowly she looked him in the eyes and said, "It was cute."

He suddenly blushed furiously, feeling the heat course through every fiber of his body. Wait...was she talking about him? Or Dratini?

"But you insisted we go to the Safari Zone," she continued, doing nothing to subdue the debate raging on in his head. "And you insisted we go fishing. If you hadn't been so stubborn we do things your way, I wouldn't have had the opportunity to capture Dratini, and raise it to be such a beautiful Dragonair. So from the bottom my heart, thank you Kaiden Ketchum."

If he had been blushing before, it was nothing compared to the sudden fire that he erupted around his neckline when her soft lips pressed against his cheek. She giggled softly at his expression, and fell over to his shoulder once more. Resting her head just below his jawline so that her hair tickled his skin. Where was a fire extinguisher when he needed one?

Misty moved the blinds aside from the kitchen window, showing the backyard to herself. Still no signs of anything, dangerous or not. She was beginning to think they could move on safely. A presence walked up behind her, and if she hadn't been so familiar with it, she might've just turned ready to fight.

"How's Ally doing?" She asked, not taking her eyes from the backyard.

"She's a lot like May," Ash's voice replied. "She's tough, she'll make it through."

"And is Kaiden like you?"

He blinked, "Like me?"

"Thickheaded, doesn't know what to say to a girl in despair," Misty let the blinds fall and faced her husband. Greeting an annoyed expression with a half smirk.

"He's doing fine," Ash replied flatly.

"Well, there is a bit of me in there, so I suppose he's not a lost cause."

"Is now really the time for jokes?"

"No," she answered honestly, folding her arms around her torso. "We need to leave soon."

"Agreed," he nodded. "Whatever ate that Vaporeon is long gone. I think we can move."

"What about the people who shot us down?"

Ash cast a glance around the kitchen, which was just as disarrayed as the living room. Scratch marks in the tile, the table on its side, cabinets thrown open in a hurry. He wondered if those same people were the cause for the Islands situation. Crimson, or someone else entirely?

"We find them after we find Del," he told her. "And I have an idea on how to do that."

She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to reveal his plan. He simply beckoned for her to follow, and led her from the kitchen. They walked down the hall, but he suddenly stopped and turned to face her, "I love you."

She was caught off guard by his sudden change of pace, but nevertheless, she replied, "I love you too."

He smiled at her and leaned in, stealing a gentle kiss. She exhaled at the comfort his lips could provide, and she smiled back.

"I had to bring up Pikachu," he explained, making her literally gasp. That was something he rarely did. "And a few others. Watching Ally go through this is bringing up a lot of bad memories. But she needed to know that it's not the end, even though it may feel like it."

"We've faced the end," she reminded him. "And beat it. No one knows better than you what sacrifices we have to make. I'm sure she could see that it always ends up worth it, through whatever you told her."

He grabbed her hand in his, feeling the soft sensation of her skin and touch, "How do you always know what to say?"

"The same way you do," she shrugged. "I just wing it."

He rolled his eyes and stole one more kiss before saying, "Come on." And led her back into the living room. Kaiden raised his gaze as his parents appeared, and Ally lifted her head off his shoulder.

"Ally," Ash looked at her gently. "You have a Marill, yea?"

She looked a little wary, but nodded, "Yes?"

He inhaled sharply through his nose, "I hate to ask this, but we need its help."

Her reaction was as he predicted. Posture stiffening, eyes widening, breath turning rapid. He could understand her fear of letting another Pokemon out on this Island, but they needed to find his daughter.

"Marill has the best chance of finding Del quickly," he explained. "It can listen for her, and lead us in the right direction."

"I-I-I don't want to lose another Pokémon," she stammered, her voice shaking with fear.

"We're not going to make you use Marill," Misty stepped in, speaking softly. "Not if you don't want too, but we could desperately use its help."

Ally's chest rose and fell rapidly, and she ended up looking to Kaiden. His jawline tightened at her frightened face, but he knew his parents were right. Slowly, as confidently as he could, he told her, "We'll protect Marill with our lives, I promise."

The brunette swallowed, not removing her gaze from the young man. He could see the hundreds of thoughts flying through her mind from behind her pretty green eyes, and he suddenly wanted to take back what he'd said. How could they ask her to risk another one of her Pokémon?

Then, she nodded, "Ok. I can do it for Del."

* * *

Lance walked at an even pace down the hall, his mind far from his present surroundings. Constantly running over the things Gary had said. Constantly flashing Dawn's angry face before his eyes. Constantly feeling Lorelei's lips on his. How he hated being himself right now...Smack! He lightly swatted his cheek.

 _Snap out of it Lance! Now is not the time for this! Kanto is in a crisis, and you have more pressing concerns._

Knowing he wouldn't get any peace until he decided on a course of action, he told himself that once he was done with the crisis, he would at least spend some time with his daughter. That would help clear his jumbled head.

For the moment, he needed to focus. The Board of League Directors would eat him alive if he wasn't at full attention when he walked in that room. Whatever they wanted couldn't be good, especially if they were summoning him during a time they knew he would be busy. Was the Board a group of bad people? No, but they certainly were not Lance's cup of tea. He hated dealing with them when he was Champ, and he continued to hate dealing with them as the League Ambassador. There were so much more productive things he could be doing with his time, rather than listening to them rant about how to continuously improve the League and its operations.

Like figuring out this whole Dawn vs Lorelei thing. What on Earth happened back there anyway? Dawn knew he was with Lorelei, she'd been in the same room with them before. What caused her to lash out like she did? And Lorelei was normally always collected, not one to retaliate to such acts with the same behavior. Come to think of it, Lorelei had been doing a lot of things out of character lately. Sneaking away from work duties to find him. Being sweet and sensual more so than usual. Was she pregnant?!

 _No, don't be absurd Lance. She would've told you if that were the case_.

A flash of Dawn's beaming face appeared in his mind, the day they found out she was pregnant. How ecstatic she had been that it finally happened. She was jumping in place, doing crazy little jigs in the kitchen, kissing him so many times he thought his nerves were gunna go numb.

 _Stop!_

He pushed those thoughts aside. Dammit Lance! _Focus_! Board of League Directors. Kanto Crisis. Pokémon _eating_ people! Pokemon _eating_ Pokemon!

His footfalls stopped when he rounded the corner down the hall to the Board room and spotted Vance standing guard. The man turned to face him, and patiently waited while Lance resumed his walking.

"Vance," he questioned as he approached. "Why are you up here?"

"The Board instructed me to await your arrival," he replied, placing his hands behind his back in a professional manner. "They request you wait a moment as they are currently in the middle of an important call."

The former Champ could feel his blood boil in his veins, but he calmly forced himself to ask, "And if I refuse to wait?"

"I'm simply doing as asked," was Vance's reply. "I work for you and Ash."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," Lance smirked, and turned to face the door. "They won't be happy."

Then he pushed it open sharply, letting it bang against the wall on the inside. A room, consisting of six men in expensive suits who jumped at the sudden noise, was revealed to the Ambassador. It was a clean room, with brown carpet and tan walls. A large round oak table sat in the center, four potted plants occupied each corner, and a large TV screen hung on the opposite wall of the entrance.

"Gentleman," Lance began harshly. "My time is precious, and I have much...Iris?"

His eyes landed on the TV, which displayed a dark skinned woman's face. Who had long dark purple hair, brown eyes, and sharp facial features.

"Hey Lance," she greeted warmly. "Haven't seen you in a while-"

"Mr. Silver," the closest Board member stood up. A hefty man with round glasses and a thinning hairline. "You have just barged in on a very important call. I'll have you know that manners go-"

"I really don't care," Lance snapped, turning his attention back to Iris. "What's this about?"

She blinked and looked around the room, "Oh, I have no idea. They just wanted to talk to me about a special conference between Kanto and Unova."

Lance's temple jumped, "We have a serious problem going on right now and you lot are bothering the Unova Champion about a _fucking_ conference?!"

Iris' brow furrowed, "What problem?"

"Mrs. Ariusu," the closest Board Director to the TV spoke up. A scrawny man with short cut, brown hair. "We thank you for your time, but this is a Kanto matter. We'll contact you when we are available once again."

"Wait a minute. Lance, what-" and the call was disconnected before Iris could say another word. This only further infuriated Lance, who turned a bright shade of red.

"You did not just do that..."

"As we told her, this is a Kanto matter, Mr. Silver," the hefty Director said coolly, reclaiming his seat. Which groaned under the weight. "It is none of her concern. Now why don't we discuss your sudden entrance into an important discussion."

"It was wildly inappropriate," another hefty man spoke up from the middle of the table. "And Vance, didn't we explicitly instruct you to keep Master Lance outside until we were done?"

"Vance works for me," the Dragon Master snapped, smacking his palm against the table and leaning forward. Using his other hand to point his index finger at the man, "Not you."

"Ah, but don't you work for us?"

"I work for Ash," he stated through clenched teeth, dropping his raised hand to the table. "And so do you if I recall correctly."

The scrawny man in the back leaned his elbows on the table, connecting each of his fingers by their tips, "I believe we have gotten off track gentlemen. We did not summon Master Lance here to pick a fight with him."

"You are correct," the hefty man sighed. "We require an update on the state of Fuschia City, Mr. Silver."

Lance took this moment to glance around the room, glaring at each of their smug faces. It was almost sickening to notice they were each wearing the exact same suit too. His eyes flickered to the blank TV screen, and he found himself wishing Iris would reappear. A friend would be much easier to handle than these schmucks.

"Bad," he finally answered. "We have reports of Pokemon feasting on humans as well as other Pokémon. Many are reported missing or dead, and the media is throwing out wild speculations as to what is actually happening. Which we don't know. Thankfully, the quarantine is holding firm, and has cleared a large number of Fuschia residents to safety. Master Cameron is currently lost somewhere in the city, and a Ranger task force led by Master Koga has been dispatched to find him and learn what is truly happening inside those borders. For now, that is all we have."

The Board listened to him speak, and immediately began whispering amongst one another the moment he was done. Causing his skin to itch with irritation. The six of them then simultaneously turned to face him, and the hefty man asked, "What are the chances we could capture one of those Pokemon and bring it in for study?"

They could not be serious...

"I'm sure we could capture one easily," Lance informed them. "However, I won't sanction that. We don't even know what we are dealing with here."

"Precisely! That is why we need a specimen to study. Professor Gary Oak is here, correct? A mind like his could crack the problem and come up with a solution."

"No."

"No?"

Lance scowled before he replied, "I will not bring one of those Pokémon to the heart of Kanto's government. To the very borders of Johto-"

"Mr. Silver-"

" _I said no_!" He shouted, silencing the Director. "You may have authority over League Conferences and its participants, but when it comes to the safety of our Region you have no say. Those Pokémon will be dealt with accordingly once Koga returns and we know precisely what we are dealing with. Do I make myself clear?"

The Board members shared a few glances, before the hefty man spoke again, "You are making a fools choice by not attempting to get ahead of this situation Mr. Silver."

That was it, Lance had had enough. Exploding into a very bright red color, he very clearly said, "Fuck yourselves." And marched out of the room, with Vance in tow.

* * *

"The TV gets all channels, and the mini fridge has soda in it," Gary explained as he glanced around Ash's office. "If you need anything, I'm a simple call away."

"We know," Serena said, facing her husband. "We'll be just fine here."

The researcher didn't look completely assured, even though this had been his idea. He leaned around the honey blonde and cast a wary glance to Dawn, who was standing with her back to them as she gazed out the wall sized window.

He couldn't get a read on how she was feeling, if she was angry with him, or just trying to hold herself together, but nonetheless he felt guilty. He was pissed at Lance and sympathetic towards the bluenette, but he couldn't let his concerns consume him. He had his own problems to deal with at the moment.

Sam and Lily were exploring Ash's office, with Lily admiring all of the Pokémon decoration, while Sam rifled through a bookshelf that Gary knew Ash simply had for decoration. The Champion didn't read books, unless it had pictures of some kind in it, and even that was pushing it. Logan occupied the small couch, having been in the room many times before.

"She'll be alright," Serena whispered to him, knowing he was looking at Dawn. "I'll make sure of it."

"I didn't expect for that to happen," Gary sighed, shoulders slumping forward. "I kinda feel like shit."

"Don't, it wasn't your fault."

"Kinda was."

"Always taking a bigger weight on your shoulders than you need to," Serena sighed, kissing his cheek for his comfort. "Go work. That'll occupy your mind."

"More like give me other things to stress over," he mumbled. "But you're right, I need to get back to work. Call me if you need anything."

"For the hundredth time, alright," she smiled, brushing his hand with hers. He half smiled back and turned to leave, closing the door behind him with a snap. Serena instantly spun and approached Dawn. Stepping up beside her and seeing the beautiful view over the gardens. "How's your eye?"

"Better than her hair," was Dawn's reply, but it was short and bitter.

"You know Gary didn't know that would happen."

"I know, it wasn't his fault, but I know he'll blame himself."

"He does. Can I see your eye?"

With a sigh, Dawn reluctantly turned and faced the honey blonde woman. Her eye wasn't as bad as Serena thought it would be, with only slight bruising forming on her brow.

"You can barely notice it," she said gently. "Nothing a little makeup won't hide."

"Do you mind?" Dawn asked.

"Not at all, let me grab my purse," Serena was already going to fetch her bag from Ash's desk, casting a glance to the children. Sam had found a book to read, and Lily had joined Logan on the couch. Who pulled out his PokeDex and retrieved the photo he had tucked inside. Both were conversating over it, with Lily pointing to something in the picture.

"Ok," Serena exclaimed, returning her attention to Dawn. "Lets hide that bruise."

A few minutes went by while the honey blonde gently applied only enough concealer to mask the small blemish. She stepped back and scanned over the bluenette's face, making sure the color matched her porcelain skin. Satisfied, she reached into her bag and whipped out a compact mirror, handing it to Dawn. "I think that will work."

Dawn received the mirror and flipped it open, lifting it up to examine her brow. Seeing no visible black or blue, she half smiled and snapped the mirror shut, "Thank's Serena."

The honey blonde waved as if it was nothing, but clasped a gentle, reassuring grip on the bluenettes shoulder. Dawn's eyes swung back to face out the window once more, and Serena could visibly see the concern reappear on her face. It only served as a reminder of the unknown dangers that were, quite possibly, growing closer.

* * *

What was that noise? A continuous thumping, mixed with groggy voices. Were those voices? They had to be. Something beneath her trembled, and she felt her face bounce against a cool surface. It shook again, this time softer than the last. A slit of light broke her vision, cracking through the pitch black. It widened slowly, replacing the nothing with a bright white.

Darcy blinked once, and her vision began to adjust. Everything was blurry, but she could make out Brent's pink hair lying in front of her, his back facing to her. The floor beneath her vibrated again, and she realized they were back in the helicopter, which explained the constant thumping. She attempted to call for Brent, but found her throat was dry and a gag had been shoved in her mouth. Another moment later she tried to move, and of course discovered her arms and legs were bound.

"Copy that," one of the groggy voices spoke, more clearly than before. "We're swinging around the south bend. Approaching base in ten."

She tilted her head back, craning her neck to search for the voices. Two men, in red leather jackets with large curvy C's on the back, sat in the cockpit. Each were listening into an earpiece, while one flipped a switch and the other pushed on the stick.

The two men must've heard something they didn't expect, because they both shared a questioning glance, and then the one on the right began to say, "There is no need for Domino to assist. We can escort the hostages to-".

He stopped, obviously being interrupted. A frown formed on his face as he heard whatever it was, and he suddenly turned to face Darcy. Looking her dead in the eyes, "Yeah, they're still out."

His hand reached out and tapped his partner, motioning back to Darcy once he had the man's attention. The partner turned and saw her looking at him and grunted, rising from his seat.

"Yes, as the leader requested, they haven't been harmed," the man speaking with whoever said, turning to face the front of the chopper again. The partner pulled a syringe from his jacket pocket as he crouched down beside Darcy, flicking the tip of the needle. She squirmed, unsuccessfully trying to move away and the man gripped the top of her head, forcing her neck to be more exposed. He then sunk the needle deep into her skin, and she could immediately feel the effects, her vision growing dark once again.

* * *

 **Another chapter so fast! What? Last time it was nearly two months before an update! :p**

 **A big thanks to my two Beta's! They were a big help in getting this chapter out so quickly.**

 **Anyways, hope everyone enjoyed the drama! As always, let me know what you think.**


	8. Reunion

Lorelei exhaled slowly as she stood outside a wooden door. The very door that led into the Board of League Directors room. She blinked twice, trying to focus past the crack in her glasses, but failed to remove the blurry line from her vision. A few minutes had gone by since she arrived, and in those few minutes, she was trying to ready herself for the Directors. They had sounded fairly angry when she received their call, and she didn't want to face whatever they were after, unprepared.

Her cheek throbbed from the smack she'd received earlier, and her scalp burned from the hairs Dawn yanked out. A bruise was forming on her left cheekbone, and she could feel an ache in her jawline. Add the cracked glasses and the unkempt hair, she didn't look anywhere near as professional as she should have. Inwardly she cursed, and deciding she was as ready as she could possibly be, gripped the brass knob and twisted.

All six pairs of eyes swiveled towards the door as it swung open, and landed right on her with curious expressions. Lorelei felt her face turn slightly red from a mixture of embarrassment and anger, then quickly snapped the door shut. For a moment, no one said a word, and she could feel herself beginning to itch with anxiety. Then...

"Were you assaulted Master Lorelei?" The hefty Director with the thinning hairline asked suspiciously.

The sudden question nearly made her recoil, and she tried to answer too swiftly, causing her to stammer. Feeling her face get even brighter from the same two emotions, she growled to herself and took a slow breath. Then she replied, "No. I had a slight accident, it's nothing to worry about."

A brow cocked on the hefty man's face, but he said nothing else on the subject, opting to question, "How close are you and Mr. Silver?"

"Close?" She repeated, a little unsure of the question, and the purpose behind it.

"Yes, close," he nodded. "By recent accounts over the years, it seems the two of you are in a sexual-"

"Intimate," she cut him off, the red in her face turning nearer to pink. "We're...intimate, but that doesn't affect my work. Nor his."

"Your work ethic isn't in question Master Lorelei," a scrawny man with a bald head, seated in the middle of the table, spoke up. "The question, is whether or not we can trust you with a task, and keep it from Master Lance."

She blinked, then frowned, "You want me to do something behind Lance's back?"

"In a sense, if you must put it that way," the bald man shrugged.

"The Indigo Plateau is in a state of disorder," the hefty man added before Lorelei could speak. "Our Champion has left the continent, two other Masters are currently trapped in Fushcia, and we're afraid Mr. Silver is a little...distracted."

"The majority of those reasons is exactly why Professor Gary Oak is in the building," Lorelei pointed out. "Ash believed he could help keep the order."

"And has he? By all accounts, what has he accomplished so far?"

Lorelei opened her mouth to tell them, but found she could not think of anything. Except her cheek seemed to burn a little more...he had brought Dawn into the building...Reading her brow furrowing as a sign, the hefty Director nodded and said, "I thought so."

"So what are you proposing exactly?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"We need to convene the readily available Gym Leaders," he leaned forward, resting his forearms on the table and bringing his hands together. "If they agree that our leadership is lacking, we can institute clause B47-A."

"The next available Master becomes Champion?" She half whispered at the sudden revelation of what the Director was implying. "You-you want to remove Ash as Champion?"

"Mr. Silver is too loyal to Master Ash," he sighed. "However respectable that may be, it is proving to be a weak point here and now. Something needs to be done, and he refuses our course of action. However, with a present Champion, we can get the ball rolling and put a stop to these terrible events."

Lorelei heard his words, still half unbelieving what he was saying, "What about Lance?"

"He can't know," the bald man said sharply. "He will try to put a stop to the clause."

"It is imperative that action be taken Master Lorelei," the hefty man added. "Mr. Silver, Gary Oak, Ash Ketchum, none of them are in a position to do anything, but you are; or you could be."

The room was silent as the Directors waited for her to consider the implications of what they were saying. Her mind raced a mile a minute, going over every possible scenario, playing out every detail. Searching for one that would be the best course of action, all the while her cheek burned from the blue haired woman's slap. In the end, she could only find the one they had laid out before her.

"Alright," she said quietly. "I'll summon the Gym Leaders."

* * *

 _Fifteen years ago_

 _"That's no fair!" The little girl's voice rang out through the close knit trees, bouncing off the small creek bed of water currently flowing lazily before her._

 _"We're playing tag, Darcy!" A black haired five year old, with deep brown eyes, shouted from the other side of the creak. "Everything's fair!"_

 _She shot the other girl a devilish, yet cocky grin, and vanished into the trees with a sprint. Darcy pushed her long dark hair from her face, and peered down the short drop into the creek. The murky brown water rippled peacefully in the soft summer breeze that broke through the trees, tickling her skin as it passed._

 _"Ok Darcy, you can do this," she said to herself, backing up half a dozen feet. "Del can't win again!"_

 _She clenched her tiny fists, taking a long breath to calm her nerves. Then, leaning forward slightly, she took off in a fast sprint. Pushing everything she had into her leg muscles. When she thought she was about to topple off the three foot cliff and into the creak, she jumped. Causing herself to feel weightless as she soared over the water, and stumble as she landed on the other side, hitting the dirt and rolling a couple feet, coming to a halt on her back._

 _A laugh of joy erupted from her chest as she realized she'd made the distance, and flying to her feet she shouted, "I'm coming to find you Del!"_

 _She raced off in the direction the Ketchum daughter had gone, and slowed to a walk after a couple minutes. Seeing her target crouched amongst a large bush just ahead. Struggling to maintain her snicker, she tiptoed up behind her friend, ready to tag her and hopefully give her a scare._

 _"Darcy check this out!" Del suddenly exclaimed, causing the girl in question to squeak and jump back a foot._

 _"How did you know I was here!?" She demanded with a pout, upset that she was the one who had been given a fright instead._

 _"Just check this out!" Del repeated, ignoring her friend's question and pointing to a tan colored mass amongst the green shrubbery. Darcy's pout vanished as she crouched down beside her friend and examined the object._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"It's a Pokémon egg!" Del stated giddily. "Professor Oak has some like it in his lab."_

 _Darcy's eyes widened with excitement, "What kind of Pokémon?!"_

 _"Maybe it's a massive Charizard?" Del suggested. "Or a powerful Gyarados?"_

 _"Maybe it's a cute little Teddiursa!" Darcy squealed at the thought, pulling her hands together under her chin. The two girls spent a couple minutes giggling, fawning, and wondering over exactly what Pokémon lay just inside the tan colored egg. Soon, Darcy asked the question, "What are we going to do with it?"_

 _"Take it back home of course!" Del said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We found it, so we should get to raise it."_

 _"Are you sure that's a good idea?"_

 _"What could happen?" The raven haired girl shrugged, and extended her arms to lift the egg, but found she could barely lift it. "Wow! This thing is heavy, help me please?"_

 _Together, between the two of them, they carried the egg and slowly made their way through the woods back towards New Pallet._

* * *

Present time

Darcy's eyes shot open, burning slightly from a bright light directly in front of her. She blinked to rid the blind spots that formed in her vision, and turned her head. Quickly she realized she was lying on her back, and the light was a fluorescent bulb directly above. A chill was in the air as her gaze fell onto the concrete walls surrounding her, and an iron bar gate serving as a door.

She slowly sat up from the hard cot she was lying in, and felt her back pop as her spine straightened. A dull ache throbbed in her head, and her neck stung where she remembered a large needle getting shoved into her skin. Instinctively her hand found its way to that spot, and gently massaged the area. Her other hand brushed against something at her waist, and much to her surprise, felt all six of her PokeBalls still clipped to her belt.

Disbelievingly, she glanced around the room once more. Seeing absolutely nothing but the dirt, cracks, and grime covering the walls. Only her and the uncomfortable cot were the occupants of the grim cell, which she immediately found strange. No sign of a window, air vents, or even a surveillance camera.

This couldn't be a prison cell, at the very least shouldn't a guard be on watch? And why would she still have her Pokemon? Those people who ambushed them on the docks didn't seem very friendly, whoever they were. She was a prisoner...right? So why was there no visible sign that someone was watching her?

Feeling a shudder tremble down her spin, she jumped out of the cot and snatched a PokeBall from her waist. Nothing happened when she clicked the button, and for a moment she thought she hadn't done the release action. Until she tried again, and still nothing happened.

"That won't work in here," a man's voice suddenly sounded sharply to her right, and she nearly jumped into the concrete wall. Standing behind the iron bars, was now a tall man wearing dark jeans, a red leather jacket, and a crimson colored cloak with a raised hood that hid his face in shadow. "The cell is lined with EMP devices behind the concrete. Small waves are constantly emitted to render anything technological, temporarily useless I'm afraid."

Somewhere in the back of her mind it clicked that that was the reasoning for no present surveillance cameras, but the man's sudden appearance took the majority of her focus. "Who are you?"

"Are you with the League?" He asked pointedly, completely ignoring her question.

She debated about being stubborn, repeating herself and waiting for an answer, but ultimately decided she wouldn't get a reply. Re-clipping her PokeBall to her belt, she replied, "No. I'm searching for a friend."

"That is good," his voice came from under the shadow, much more casual than before. "I didn't want to kill you."

"If I was with the League you'd kill me?" She couldn't of heard that right. Why would someone go straight to murder as a solution?

"The League is a blight on this world," he answered, and she could practically feel his hatred radiate off of every word. "They must be stopped. At any cost."

His tone dropped steeply as he finished, and the hood tilted down some, indicating to Darcy the man was in deep thought. Deciding to press her luck, she repeated her first question, "Who are you?"

To her surprise, she received an answer, "A man who's lost too much."

"Because of the League?"

The man's head turned sharply towards her, and she recoiled slightly, "Because of them I lost everything. They only consume until you can give nothing else, and then they treat you like a traitor."

"What did they do?"

"You wouldn't understand," his tone was surprisingly gentle. "Your generation has lived among a Golden Age. Even I must admit, life is better than it was before those creatures arrived. But that does not excuse the League and their actions. What they've done to me, and to others, is something that can only be fully grasped by someone who has been on the bad end of the League. Or by someone who has seen generation after generation grow and live their lives."

Creatures? Was he referring to the Dominion War? Darcy waited for him to say more, because he was giving off an aura like he wasn't finished, but when he said nothing else she decided to ask another question. Almost asking about the creature he mentioned, but opting to ask instead, "Do you have my friend?"

"Aside from the people you arrived with, we have no one," he told her honestly, causing her shoulders to sink. He watched her for a moment, letting her gather her thoughts. If they didn't have Del, where was she? She couldn't be dead, that was unacceptable! Darcy had to get out of there, she needed to find her family and friends so they could find Del.

Looking back up to the shadow under the hood, she asked, "What do you want with us?"

He crossed his arms, apparently having been expecting the question, "With the League or not, I cannot allow you to inform them of our presence on this island. So you will not be allowed to leave until our job is finished."

"But-" she started forward to plead, yet he had whisked from her view. Vanishing down the narrow hall just outside her cell.

* * *

Ash carefully opened the front door, making sure it didn't creak as he pushed open the outer layer screen barrier. Slowly his eyes traveled the length of the street, checking one last time for any sign of danger. Finding none, he moved completely out of the house and held open the door for the others to follow. Kaiden was second out, immediately followed by Ally, who was clutching a PokeBall in a death grip. Misty swerved around them, holding her own PokeBall and swiftly moving to the wooden railing along the porch. She narrowed her eyes as she too scanned for any threats. Silently, Ash let the screen door close, and he turned to face Ally. "Let's do this."

The brunette nodded, and gave her PokeBall one last squeeze before pressing the release. Maybe it was because he had never needed to think about it before, but Ash was appalled at how loud releasing a Pokémon truly was. The pop and flash of light reverberated down the street, immediately putting the four of them even more on edge. Ally's Marill apparently caught on to the their tension because it didn't make a single sound as they waited for something to come barreling their direction. Thankfully, nothing seemed to be in the vicinity to hear the loud noise, and they relaxed. If only slightly.

Swallowing to help steady herself, Ally bent down to Marill's height, "We need you to listen for Del. Can you do that please? We need to find her quickly."

"Marill," the aqua mouse nodded, closing its eyes and pointing its round ears upward. It went silent, only the Pokemon's ears twitching occasionally as it heard some sound far in the distance. Ally remained crouched beside her Pokémon, turning her head towards the forest on the edge of the small town. The leaves and branches rustled in the wind, which brought sounds she couldn't hear, but her Pokémon could. It shivered, making a small squeak as the breeze blew by. Goosebumps tickled down Ally's spine as she watched her Marill's color pale. What could it be hearing? Suddenly, Marill opened its eyes and pointed to the other side of the town with a squeak.

"Is it Del?" Kaiden asked quickly, taking a step forward.

"Marill Marill! RillMarill!" The blue Pokémon waved its arm, turning its wide eyes onto Ally.

"Whatever it is, it's something. Lead the way" Ash said to the group at large, gesturing to the walkway along the street.

"Marill!" It acknowledged and hopped off the porch. Ally rose to her feet and followed Ash, who was already rushing after her Pokémon. Misty brought up the rear, trailing an eye to the forest behind them as she stepped off the porch. In the distance, above the treetops, she could see a lone mountain against the blue backdrop of the sky. Quickly her eyes jumped back to the branches of the forest, for she was almost positive they were being watched. Her muscles were itching to run, to flee from the area, but she saw nothing and decided to silently turn and follow the others. Though she maintained a strong grip on the PokeBall she had at the ready.

Just in front of her, Kaiden worriedly watched the back of Ally's head. Watching her long brown hair sway in the warm sunlight with each swift step she took. Her red hoodie was torn along her shoulder, and covered in dirt and grass stains from their fall out of the sky. A quick glance down showed him he looked about the same. He let his mind wander to a time when she would not have let herself look unpresentable in any way.

 _"You never know what kind of important person you may run into," she would tell him. "First impression can make or break or you."_

Those were good times...times he found himself wishing to be back in. When it was just her and him, traveling Kanto, seeing the sight, raising their Pokémon. When they would meet up with Del if she was in town, or any of their other friends and family. When was the last time he had actually seen his sister? Six, seven months ago? They had both been in Vermilion City...

 _"-and then Surge called the match," Kaiden finished his story. "It was epic! I really wish I'd known you were in town! You coulda came and watched."_

 _He occupied a small booth inside a home style bakery, happily munching on a rather large donut in celebration of acquiring his third Pro Gym badge. Across from him sat a beautiful woman, thin but well framed, with warm brown eyes, sharp facial features, a confident smile, and long raven black hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore a black tank top, light blue jeans, and had an old orange bag lying beside her on the seat._

 _"Mmmm, watch you struggle to beat Surge?" Del mused thoughtfully. "I guess I could've used the entertainment."_

 _"I didn't struggle!" Kaiden exclaimed, frowning at his sister. "I won without hardly any problems."_

 _"So when his Electabuzz absorbed your Jolteon's thunderbolt, you were expecting that?"_

 _Kaiden's mouth fell open, "How did you...you saw the match?!"_

 _"Of course I saw the match," she laughed at his expression. "Don't worry though. I'll keep all those over dramatic details you just told me to myself."_

 _"Sometimes I really don't like you," he grumbled, taking a large bite from his donut._

 _"Shut up, you love me and you know it," she rolled her eyes, flashing him an evil smirk._ _He didn't give her a reply, simply deciding to stuff more donut into his mouth._ _"Anyway," Del continued. "Where's next? You going to try Celadon?"_

 _"I don't know honestly," Kaiden wiped his mouth with his wrist. "Celadon's got a new Gym Leader since I got the badge for the Mediocre League. I've heard she's super strong."_

 _"Aw, is widdle Kaiden scared he can't compete with the Pro League?" Del mocked him, putting on her best baby voice._

 _"Where are you off to next?" He asked, completely ignoring her question and insult._

 _"I'm thinking the Orange Islands," she told him, dropping the baby voice when he didn't react to her provocation. "Mom and Dad have a lot of stories from there and I haven't got to see them yet."_

 _"When do you leave?" He asked, knowing full well her mind had already been made up. She just liked to make people think she wasn't so impulsive._

 _"Within the hour, actually," she looked to the clock above the donut display and register. "Which means I probably need to get going soon."_

 _"Yea, alright," he nodded, looking to the time himself. "I probably should too. That next badge won't win itself."_

 _She rolled her eyes again and snatched up her bag, causing something inside to squeak in alarm._

 _"Looks like you woke him up," Kaiden teased. "Good job."_

 _She waved it off, "Please, he'll be back asleep within two minutes."_

 _Kaiden stuffed the last of the donut in his mouth as his sister rose to her feet, shouldering her bag. He slid off the bench seat and stood up beside her, "Be careful out there sis."_

 _"You know it," she nodded, closing her palm into a fist and extending it his direction. "Be sure you make it to the Pro League. I wanna see you take on Dad."_

 _"You got it," he grinned, making a fist and bumping his knuckles against hers. Together the two walked out of the bakery, said one more goodbye, and turned to walk opposite directions down the sidewalk._

"Marill!" The aqua Pokemon whispered, stopping just behind some bushes. A few minutes ago the group had left the town, crossing the threshold back into the forest. Silently they followed Marill, keeping their senses peeled for any dangers.

"That's not Del," Kaiden whispered to his parents, but received no reply. The group crouched behind the same bushes, hiding just on the outskirts of a large berry meadow. Berries of all kinds lined the field, growing sporadically and without order. In the center of them all, stood four men. Two of them sporting military grade automatic rifles, while the other two had pouches in there arms, which they were stuffing berries into. All four of them were dressed identically, in dark jeans, red leather jackets with large curvy C's on the back, and red ball caps.

Ash could feel his heart beginning to pound with anger as his stomach knotted up. So their leads had been right. Crimson was on the Islands, and quite possibly behind the situation at hand. If they had his daughter...

Misty switching weight between her feet beside him pulled him back to reality, and he focused his sight on the two armed men. She turned her own gaze to him, watching the anger forming behind his eyes. The debate raging inside his head was obvious. Attack them and find out what they know, or remain hidden and safe. Surprisingly, she herself couldn't decide which option to choose. She cast a secretive glance to Ally and Kaiden. If it was just Ash and her they had to worry about, the debate might not be so difficult.

So the group remained quiet and watchful, each one of them wondering why they were out in the field picking berries with ravenous Pokémon on the loose. Suddenly, one of the armed men put a hand to his ear and stiffened. He remained motionless for a second, then lowered his hand and said something to the others. Then the four of them marched off, heading towards the trees on the opposite side of the meadow.

Kaiden spoke first, "Should we follow them?"

His father didn't reply, causing Misty to face him to get his attention, "Ash?"

Ash chewed on the inside of his lower lip, wanting to follow Crimson and find out just exactly what they were up to, but his daughter would always be his top priority. "No, not yet. We need to find Del first."

He turned to lock eyes with Misty, who nodded and said, "Right."

"Ok Marill, listen again," Ally urged her Pokémon, giving it a gentle pat. The blue mouse squeaked and closed its eyes as its ears rose up.

* * *

The quaking boom of the Fuschia Radio Tower collapsing could be heard even at the distance away May was standing. Her binoculars slipped from her fingers and shattered against the concrete roof as she turned and bolted for the doorway down into the building. Her heart thundered against her rib cage, her eyes unable to blink away the sight of Cameron falling amongst the metal carcass of the tower.

"Mrs. Turner!" Koga's voice boomed urgently, getting her to skid to a stop and face his direction. He was gripping his own pair of binoculars incredibly tight, causing the plastic casing to crack. "Use your Swanna, get there immediately and assist. We'll pack up and get there as soon as we can. Save them."

His words floated through her ears, barely penetrating through the buzzing of her adrenaline.

"Go!" He shouted loudly. Not needing to be told again, May snatched the correct PokeBall and tossed it up. Her Pokemon materialized before her, and she was climbing on its back before it could even squawk once. She pressed her heels into its side, and Swanna sped up and away from the rooftop, turning the direction she instructed. Down below, she could hear Koga shouting, "Pack it up! We need to get there now!"

Anything else he said was drowned out in the wind and distance being put between them. All her focus was on the crumpled mass of metal behind the Radio Station. Speedily she flew over the city, not looking down, not looking anywhere other than the fast approaching destination. He just had to still be alive...he just had to!

Swanna tensed at May's grip on its feathers, but didn't protest, sensing its trainers fear. The Pokémon flew at top speed, causing May's long hair to blow wildly in the wind. The roars and cries of Pokémon began to come from up ahead, causing both trainer and Pokémon to prepare for the worst.

They soared past the Radio Station, exposing the scene below to them. The concrete parking lot was cracked like a giant spider web from the massive structure smashing to the ground, causing many of the horde of Pokémon to trip as they sprinted for the crumpled metal tower. It lay in a heap, with the top of the structure completely flattening the chain link fence around the complex.

Jumping and swinging from bar to bar, May recognized Janine carrying her samurai sword. Slicing at any Pokémon that came too close. The Gym Leader vaulted off the tower, landing on the concrete and immediately swung her sword to decapitate a Flareon. She dodged a Jynx that tried to assault her from behind and used her momentum to roll beneath a Tauros and slice open its underneath, spilling blood and guts onto her and the ground.

Still inside the crumpled mess of the tower, Cameron and the dark purple haired man pressed themselves as far away from the advancing Pokémon as possible. They each held broken and bent pieces of metal, swinging at the smaller Pokémon that could squeeze through the metal frame. Cameron smacked a Tyrogue that snarled at him, causing it to go limp and hang from a warped branch of metal. The other man repeatedly whacked a Mr. Mime that was gripping his pant leg, trying to pull him to the ground.

The entire structure rattled as the Snorlax roared and pulled against the metal bars. Bending and snapping them from their joints. It shoved a massive arm inside the twisted maze, reaching its claws for whichever human it could grab. The sharp edges cut into the creature, but it didn't seem to care, only continuing to roar as it made a larger and larger hole. A claw raked close enough to Cameron to scratch his cheek, and he cut the Snorlax with the piece of metal in his hands. It roared louder, pulling out its arm and swiping at the tower. The metal vibrated beneath them, and Snorlax yanked a large chunk away. Tossing it aside with a deafening crash that almost squashed Janine.

She lost her balance as the ground quaked, and a hungry screech pierced her ear as a sharp pain shot up her back. Tucking and rolling forward, she narrowly avoided being cut in half as a Scyther swiped at her, screeching and clicking its pincers. Janine barely had time to block Scythr's bladed arm as it attacked again, slamming its body weight against her. The bug toppled onto her, pinning her to the ground and snapped its jaw in her face.

The pincers stopped short a few centimeters from her nose, and she could smell the horrid stench coming off its breath. Something crashed into the bug, pulling it up and away, allowing Janine to roll out of the way as an Arcanine hurtled for her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a large white bird drop the bug, but the fire dog didn't give her a chance for a better view. It snarled and was once again trying to taste her flesh. She gripped her sword and swung to intercept the assault.

Snorlax bellowed once more and dove its claws deep inside the tower, this time successfully wrapping a grip around Cameron's leg. It yanked back hard, causing him to topple over and be drug out of the minimal safety inside the metal bars. Other Pokémon snapped at him as he slid past them, each time narrowly missing their chance to tear into him. The broken piece of metal knocked from his hand as he bounced across the pavement, and his head smacked against the tower as he was lifted into the air. A Quilava jumped after him, snapping its maw just an inch from his hand.

He was lifted up above the Snorlax, directly over the Pokémon as it opened its mouth to drop him inside. Struggling was doing no good, as he was dazed from the bruise forming on his temple, and the big Pokemon's grip was too strong. Briefly he caught a glimpse of Souza climbing higher into the tower, with many Spinarak giving chase. Janine slicing the head from a Electabuzz and using its body to jump up and away from a leaping Houndour. Then he was freefalling, plummeting into the foul stench radiating from Snorlax's breath.

A hard jerk popped his spine, and he was suddenly changing course. A loud snap deafened his ear, a pained squawk, and suddenly he was vaulted forward. Entangled with another human body, and together they crashed hard onto the pavement and rolled uncontrollably. They bumped and smacked together, causing joints to pop and crack from the impact. When they came to a stop, the other body began to squirm against him.

"Swanna!" A familiar female voice cried, and Cameron raised his head as Snorlax pulled the large bird into its mouth and crunched the Pokemon's bones with one massive bite. May's shout caught in her throat as blood seeped from Snorlax's mouth while it chewed. The remaining intact bones splintering and cracking each time it closed its jaw.

Something snarled beside Cameron, but was silenced with a sharp swing of metal as Janine dove into his line of vision, "Come on!"

The Gym Leader extended her hand, helping May to her feet. Cameron followed, his vision blurring from the pain on his temple. A pair of familiar blue eyes caught his and he almost believed he was hallucinating, until he heard his wife speak, "I've got you!"

Her hand wrapped around his torso and supported him, making him realize he had been swaying in place. Janine slashed and cut as they moved, clearing a path back towards the crumpled tower. May slipped in a puddle of blood, but maintained her grip on her husband, keeping him steady. Snorlax, having finished its meal, roared and was now charging them.

Noticing they would not be able outrun it, Janine planted herself in its path and readied her sword. May heaved Cameron along, almost to the tower. Souza had maneuvered through the twisted metal and was now waiting for them at the edge. He beckoned for them to hurry.

Snorlax barreled for Janine, roaring and swinging its large fist to pick her up, but she dove under the attempt and rolled between the Pokémon's legs. One quick slash across the back of its knee brought the behemoth to the ground with a massive boom. It roared and tried to swipe at her again, but she summersaulted back and away from its deadly grip.

May reached the tower, shoving Cameron against the metal so Souza could reach through and help haul him inside. Janine shouted for May to look out, letting the brunette see the charging Tauros. She climbed one step up onto the tower, and kicked off, letting the Tauros slam headfirst and come to an instant stop. She landed on its backside and vaulted higher onto the tower, catching a bent piece of metal to stop her from falling. The bull Pokemon fell motionless, and she let go of the tower, landing on her feet by the dead Pokémon.

Janine appeared by her side, cutting a Sandshrew that lunged for May, "Impressive."

"I used to be a Contest Champion," she said a little winded, pulling herself into the confines of the Radio Tower. The Gym Leader sliced down another Sandshrew and then hauled herself inside the metal maze after the brunette. A Rapidash smashed against the tower, its head squeezing through the narrow bars. Janine gasped in pain as its horn slashed across her upper arm, leaving a large cut in her shirt. Souza gripped his piece of metal and stabbed forward, ramming it into the horses eye with a sickening squelch. His hands slipped from the bar and he stumbled backward to assist Janine in climbing further away from the Pokemon trying to claw their way into the tower.

"What now?" He had to ask loudly to be heard over the various snarls. "We're trapped!"

"I don't know," Janine replied through grit teeth as the two gashes on her back and arm burned. "We can't fight them all."

The tower trembled as the Snorlax crawled its way to the metal, roaring and pulling on it once again.

"I think they're blind," May suddenly told them, getting curious glances. She adjusted her grip on Cameron, who was blinking rapidly. "If we could somehow create a diversion of sound, they might possibly follow it away from us."

Janine frowned and looked away for a moment, apparently thinking about something quickly, then she turned back to May, "How sure are you?"

"Almost positive," she told the Gym Leader.

"Then wish me luck," and before anyone could ask or protest, Janine was climbing upwards through the metal.

"Janine, no-" May started worriedly, but it was too late. Janine leaped from the tower, landing behind the line of Pokémon snapping at the people inside. A few turned to face her as her shoes slapped against the pavement, and she raised her sword, bringing it down against the concrete. The metal clang was sharp and loud, getting the attention of the majority of the horde. She rose to her full height and sprinted, smacking her sword against the concrete as she ran across the parking lot. To her own astonishment, the Pokémon began to follow her.

One by one, they pulled away from the tower and began to pursue the sound of clashing metal. Snorlax somehow rose to its feet, and began to hobble at the rear, roaring as it gave chase. Janine paused momentarily at the corner of the Radio Station, giving one look to be sure the horde was following her, and she vanished around the edge. Soon the parking lot was empty of Pokemon, leaving behind only the dead and pools of their blood.

"She did not just..." Souza half whispered, pulling himself into a straighter position.

"She bought us time," May stated sharply. "Come on, help me get Cameron out of here."

He turned to face her, and swallowed. Carefully, the two of them helped the Elite maneuver to the edge of the crumpled Radio Tower, and onto the pavement. He tried to stand up straight, but swayed over and had to grab onto the tower for support.

"Take it easy," May whispered to him softly. "That's a massive bruise on your head."

Her husband swallowed and closed his eyes, turning a slight shade of green. His knuckles turned white from gripping the metal so tight, but he exhaled slowly not long after. May gently rubbed her hand on his back, feeling a weight lift from her at the sight of her alive husband. A sight she was terrified she wouldn't get to see. His eyes reopened, and caught hers in their gaze.

"What are you doing here?" He asked shakily.

A gentle smile formed on her lips as she replied, "Rescuing you."

"You-" his eyes rolled back and his knees buckled.

"Cameron," May called, gripping his shirt and wrapping her arm around him to stop his body from hitting the pavement. "You!" She looked to Souza, "Help me get him inside!"

* * *

Ally placed a palm atop her Marill's head as they stopped for the fourth time. Allowing the aqua mouse to regain its bearings while it listened. The trees around them seemed to grow more dense the further they went, constricting the very air around them and making it harder to breathe.

Kaiden brushed his hand down his arm, still trying to rid the goosebumps that dotted his skin. No more than ten minutes ago, a long, high pitched howl broke through the trees. A cry of something on the hunt for its prey. Ash had tried to alleviate the group's fear by telling them the sound was an echo from far away. It did nothing to simmer the adrenaline that still pumped through Kaiden's veins.

Misty stood close to her husband, facing the opposite way with her elbow brushed up against his back. Together the duo had a full area wide view around them, constantly on watch while the aqua mouse listened carefully. The red head scanned each shrub and branch with dedicated precision, not wanting to miss even the slightest sign of danger.

Marrill suddenly squeaked, and pointed off into the trees. "Lead the way," Ally said.

They were off, trudging though the thick foliage, following whatever sounds the aqua mouse could hear. It didn't take long to reach their destination, another wide open field completely covered in thousands of purple flowers. Out directly in the center, stood three armed Crimson personnel. Guarding heavily tied up and netted Pokemon.

Ash crouched behind a bush, and the others followed his lead. They were close, close enough to make out what kind of Pokémon they had captured; A Raticate, Wigglytuff, and Houndoom. The Crimson voices carried just far enough to be faintly heard.

"Why did we get stuck with this lousy task?" One complained, kicking the Wigglytuff in the side. It snarled and snapped its jaws at him, drooling blood as its milky white eyes glazed right on by.

"Because someone had to skip cleaning duties," the second man pointed out accusingly. "If you had done what you were supposed to, we'd still be back at the base."

"Both of you shut up," the third man, presumably their leader, barked. "I'm sick of your bitchin. The boss needs these Pokémon to keep the prisoners in line. Just in case they get a big head about escaping."

"Couldn't we just shoot them?" The first man asked.

"I don't make the decisions around here dammit," the leader snapped. "Just do what your told and for the love of God, shut up."

Ash shifted his weight, scowling deeply. So Crimson had prisoners here on the Island? He could feel Misty's eyes on him, and he caught her gaze. From her expression, he could tell she was thinking the same thing he was. What if they had Del?

Both of them look back towards the Crimson men as the sounds of a helicopter approaching thudded in the distance. Kaiden reached back and gripped a PokeBall on his belt, waiting to toss it. Just in case. The men out in the field spoke more, but what was said couldn't be made out now that the thumping was getting louder. Marill began to quiver, and Ally rested her hand comfortingly on the mouses head.

The helicopter appeared, soaring from over the tree tops opposite the field and slowing to a hover just above the center. It lowered hastily, landing ten feet beside the Crimson men and the Pokémon. The door was thrown open, and a woman dressed the same as the men appeared. She was waving frantically and shouting, but nothing the group in the bushes could hear.

The three men panicked and ran around in a frenzy. Quickly tying the net of Pokemon to the helicopter's underside. They then threw themselves into the chopper, and the door was slammed shut.

"We need to follow them this time!" Ash said loudly over the beating blades of the helicopter. "They-"

His voice was drowned out by a booming roar, and the cracking of trees. Across the field, the very same Tyrantrum that chased Ash and Misty into the Pokémon Center, burst from the trees. Sprinting full force for the rising helicopter. Marill squeaked in fear, and nestled up to Ally, burying its head deep into her chest. Misty's heart pounded at the sight of the dinosaur Pokémon, and she could see Ash paralyze in terror.

Tyrantrum gave a leap up, snapping its jaws around the bottom of the chopper. It crashed back to its feet with an earthquaking boom, and pulled the mechanical flying machine down. The sudden motion caused the net of Pokémon underneath to twist wildly in the air, and the rope snapped. It soared high, and came plummeting back down to the ground. Crashing into the dirt roughly twenty feet from the group. The helicopter crunched into the ground with the sound of creaking metal, and the roar of Tyrantrum. The cockpit was now split open, and the pilot fought against his seatbelt. Which was not coming undone. He screamed as Tyantrum shoved its jaws into the opening, and snapped them shut around his upper torso. Ripping him and the seats free from the helicopter.

Ally slammed her eyes shut, turning and hiding her face in Kaiden's shoulder. He clenched his jaw, fighting against the churning in his gut. Something to their right caught his eye, and he looked to see the three Pokémon rising from their net. Houndoom sniffed the air and growled, turning to seemingly look directly at Kaiden. Quickly he licked his finger and held it up, feeling the breeze against the wet part of his skin. He paled, "We're up wind..."

Ash and Misty heard him, the color draining from their own faces as Raticate and Wigglytuff sniffed the air as well. More screams came from the downed chopper as Tyrantrum ripped apart the metal with its powerful jaws, but Ash didn't hear, "RUN!"

He was on his feet and pushing Misty before she could rise herself, and Kaiden was hauling Ally up. She quickly recalled Marill as the three feral Pokémon snarled and sprinted their direction. Ash crashed through the underbrush, leaving the field and screaming Crimson personnel behind. His family and Ally ran behind him, following his immediate path to avoid the limbs and shrubs he was shoving out of the way.

Behind them the howls and snarls carried forward viciously, hungry, ready to rip into their flesh. Someone yelped behind him, and Ash shot a quick look back. All three were still there, so he looked forward and continued on. He was sweating heavily, his breath getting harder and harder to inhale from the humidity of the thick foliage, but he didn't stop. The threat of death chasing them was the ultimate motivation. Although they couldn't keep running forever, those feral Pokémon would catch them eventually. Sooner or later...he was going to have to fight...

He skidded to a stop, halting just a few inches from running directly into the side of a small cliff side standing roughly ten feet high. Misty bumped into him, but stopped her momentum enough to not cause them to hit the cliff face. It ran outwards for as far as Ash could see in the dense trees, and who knew if it even had a way up somewhere down the line. They were stuck!

Thinking quickly, he shouted, "Climb up! I'll be right behind you!"

He crouched down on one knee and cupped his hands for Misty to step in. She shot a look back passed Kaiden and Ally, and turned forward once again, placing her foot in his hands. He grunted and put all the strength he had into raising her up, and she leaned against the wall side for support as she reached high. Her fingers folded over the edge and she used her own strength to help haul herself up. With a grunt, she rolled up and onto the grass, immediately flipping over onto her stomach and reaching down to help the kids.

"Ally!" Ash urged quickly, and the young brunette cast Kaiden a worried look before rushing forward. She stepped into Ash's outstretched hands, and he hoisted her up as Misty reached down. Her hands gripped Ally's, and she pulled with all her might, lifting the young woman up just enough for Ally to grip the edge. Together they pulled her up, and Ally rolled off to the side with a pant.

"Kaiden!" Ash returned to his lifting position, urgently looking to his son as the snarls grew rapidly closer. Kaiden planted his foot in his fathers hands, and braced himself as Ash lifted. Ally rolled over to help Misty, reaching down over the ledge. The two women reached for opposite hands, and Kaiden felt Ally's fingertips brush his. SLAM! The Houndoom burst from the foliage, crashing directly into Ash and slamming him against the cliff side. Kaiden lost his footing and toppled back, Ally's fingers slipping from his.

"NO!" She screamed, wildly reaching for him, but it was no use.

"ASH!" Came from Misty, who's voice cracked with terror.

Houndoom, having dazed itself from the impact, snarled and lunged for the sound of Kaiden thumping against the forest floor. Its razor sharp teeth sank into his foot, inciting a sharp yell of pain from the man. Ash roared and leapt forward, throwing all he had onto the Pokemon's back, but it did not go down. Instead it snarled and shook its head, pulling Kaiden violently across the ground. He shouted and kicked the Pokémon in the face with his other foot, but it was to no avail. Houndoom would not let go. It jerked so violently that Ash was thrown from its back and landed hard enough to knock the air from his lungs.

Raticate and Wigglytuff emerged from the bushes, running straight for Ash with fangs bared and ready to feast. Misty and Ally shouted, both reaching for a PokeBall to assist the men, when a figure darted up beside them, sliding to a stop just on the edge of the cliff. Long black hair whipped around the figure as a young woman's voice shouted, "THUNDERSHOCK!"

"CHUUUUUUU!"

The area lit up in a bright yellow as a stream of electricity jolted from the top of the small cliff and hit the Raticate and Wigglytuff square in the chest. They howled in pain and crumpled to the ground as the electric currents surged through their muscles.

Ash inhaled sharply, burning his lungs as the female's voice shouted, "AGAIN!"

The same yellow electricity shot forth straight for Houndoom, striking it in the horns on its head. The doglike Pokémon howled and let go of Kaiden, who felt a small jolt of the electricity before he was released. It stumbled about and growled, just before taking another blast of electricity. It shrieked in pain and collapsed into a smoldering heap.

Kaiden's ankle burned from the bite wound, and he could see the faint stain of blood on the bottom of his pant leg, but he didn't examine it long. He was looking up the cliff side for their savior. Just on the edge stood a little Pichu, breathing hard and wearing a necklace that displayed an Everstone. His heart skipped a beat as he looked up to the woman standing behind the Pokémon. She had long, dark black hair, deep brown eyes, and a determined yet dirty face. Her clothes were tattered and worn out, a black tank top and blue jeans.

"Come on!" Del Ketchum shouted down to her brother and father, laying down to help Misty and Ally. "Climb quickly!"

* * *

 _Fifteen years ago_

 _"I can't believe you two!" Misty scolded harshly, pacing back and forth in her living room. She walked by the coffee table that sat between her and the couch, which currently occupied two little girls. "Do you have any idea how seriously hurt you could've been?"_

 _"No..." Del sighed from her spot on the couch by Darcy, who looked just as ashamed as Del felt._

 _"Damn right you didn't!" Was all Misty could respond with. "You're lucky your father had been out there, otherwise you...you..."_

 _Her voice cracked at the thought of what actually could've happened had Ash not been outside right then and there._

 _"We're sorry Mom," Del apologized with tears in her eye. "We won't take an egg ever again."_

 _The two little girls had just returned home from their game of tag in the woods, carrying the egg they had found. Ash stood outback, training with his Pokémon when he saw them, and saw the mother Tyranitar burst from the trees after them. Which scared the girls nearly to death when it roared and charged a HyperBeam their way._

 _"We didn't know that would happen," Darcy added with her own sigh. "Were really, really sorry Mrs. Ketchum."_

 _That was it, Misty couldn't keep her anger up any longer. She sighed and moved around the coffee table, sitting down on it in front of the two girls. They looked at her worriedly, wondering what kind of punishment awaited them._

 _But Misty simply looked between them and said, "Its ok. I know two certain men who probably would've done the exact same thing at your age. Just please, don't ever do it again ok?"_

 _"We promise!" The two little girls said together, perking up at the thought that they just might not get into trouble._

 _"Also," Misty added. "If you really want to raise an egg that much...Gary-er, Professor Oak called and said he had one he thought your father might like, Del."_

 _"Really?" She asked, almost in a whisper of disbelief._

 _"Your father didn't really want to raise it, but I bet I could persuade Professor Oak to let you two do it."_

 _"Oh wow!" Del exclaimed happily, bouncing in her seat. Darcy joined in, smiling wide. "What kind of Pokémon is it?!"_

 _"Well we won't know for sure until it hatches," Misty told them with her own smile. "But Gary-er, Professor Oak thinks it might be a Pichu."_


	9. 3 Weeks Ago

_3 Weeks Ago..._

"I'm still so jealous you've been at the Orange Islands!" Darcy screeched through the videophone, sending static through the speakers. Del winced, but smiled wide anyway.

"They're amazing, that's for sure," she teased her friend.

"Stoooooopppp, it's torture! I wanna go so badly!"

Del Ketchum currently occupied the single video phone in the Pokémon Center on Valencia Island, patiently waiting for the time to board her ferry that would take her home.

"How much longer do you have left?" Brent asked, readjusting his position beside his twin so he could be in better view of the screen. Darcy grunted and attempted to push back.

"A few hours," Del informed him. "I've got plenty of time to kill."

Something suddenly scurried up her back, coming to a stop and perching on her shoulder. It was a small yellow rodent, with a black tail and black tipped ears, that wore a necklace with an Everstone hung around its neck.

"Hello Pichu!" Darcy exclaimed, leaning closer into the screen so that her face enlarged. "How have you been you little cutie?"

Pichu chittered and squeaked excitedly, obviously telling Darcy about its crazy adventures. Even if she couldn't understand the little mouse, she couldn't help but giggle at its antics.

"So, what big adventures did you have?" Brent asked, pulling Darcy back into a normal sitting position so he could see.

Del heard the Center door open behind her, and Nurse Joy happily greet the new arrival. She smiled. "Surprisingly I only had one this time around, and it started when I walked into the Pokémon Center on Shamouti."

"I've heard of that Island," Darcy mused to herself. "Right?..."

"Yes," Brent nodded with an eye roll. "It's the biggest tourist site in the Orange Islands. It's what's always advertised."

"So what happened?" Darcy asked, ignoring her brother. "Tell me!"

"It's a long story," Del started, reaching up to scratch Pichu under its chin. "And let's just say, I learned something about my parents while I was there."

Both twins blinked, "About your parents?"

"Mhm, Dad saved-"

"Excuse me, miss?" The gentle voice interrupted them, making Del crane her neck back to see who it was. Nurse Joy, looking uncomfortable at having to interrupt. "There's a man who would like to speak with you."

"Oh, ok. Sorry guys, I'll have to tell you when I get back."

"Alright, travel safe!" The twins said in unison, and the line disconnected. Del stood up, taking care not to knock Pichu off her shoulder. She followed the Nurse back to the main desk, where a plump man with a balding head waited for her.

"Yes?" She questioned when she was within appropriate speaking distance.

"So sorry to interrupt your call, Miss Ketchum, but I am with the ferry service." He paused, putting his hands together as he searched for the right words. "It seems we made a mistake on your boarding pass. The only ferry traveling to New Pallet left two hours ago."

"What?" Del blinked, feeling anger begin bubbling in her stomach. "I asked for the ferry departing for Pallet and I was told it would be leaving at 7 tonight."

"Ah, well, the man at the desk today was new. He made an error and, well, your pass says New Pallet, but the ferry code is bound for One Island in the Sevii Isle. Just south of the Seafoam Islands."

Del blinked again, "So you're saying I was sold a ticket for One Island, but it was printed for Pallet?"

"To put it simply, yes. We offer our sincerest apologies. I was hoping to catch you here so I could extend a full refund and free trip to Pallet once the ferry returns."

Del sighed, "Alright, when does it come back?"

The plump man hesitated, and looked away from her as he replied meekly, "A month."

"A MONTH?!" Del fumed, making the man cower under her furious brown eyes. Pichu attempted to hide in her long black hair, pressing its face against her neck. "You can't be-" Her sudden pause caught the man off guard, and he looked utterly bewildered. Del, on the other hand, was forming an idea. "You know, I haven't actually been to the Sevii Isles yet. Tell you what, I'll just go to One Island, but I'd like a refund for my ticket."

The man blinked a few times at her sudden change of tone, but he nodded twice. "That can be done. I'll see to it at once. Ask for it when you present your boarding pass. All printed info on your ticket should be accurate except for the destination."

"I want you to be standing there so there isn't a problem," Del added, folding her arms.

"Of course Miss, I will certainly be there. Good day," and he swept away before she could decide to begin yelling again.

"Looks like we've got a slight change of plans, bud," she told Pichu, who popped back out of her hair with a squeak.

Later that night, she approached the docks, smelling the salt in the air. Exhaling joyously as the warm breeze tickled her skin. There was just something about the water that was exhilarating. A trait she'd inherited from her mother, as her dad liked to point out.

 _"The only thing she got from me," Misty would pout._

 _"That's not true," Ash would say. "She got your temper."_

And then there'd be a dull thump, and he would shout in pain. Del smiled to herself as the pier came into view. Old fishing boats lined the docks, putting along beside larger cruise ships and yachts. Sails and masts decorated the horizon, along with thin trails of smoke from the steam powered ships.

Casually she strolled along the pier, taking in the sights and pausing at a stand to buy a bit of fried fish. Imported fish apparently, from Sinnoh. She moved on down the pier, her and Pichu happily munching on their food. Sailors, tourists, workers, businessmen, people of all kinds bustled to and fro. Boarding and departing. Tying off ships, or pushing them out to sea. Del loved the busy atmosphere of a large dock. There was always so much to gawk at.

Finally however, she arrived at her destination. The ferry taking her towards her next adventure. Guess her family could wait just a little longer to see her again. After all, it had been a surprise visit home anyway. They wouldn't even know she had been delayed.

A line of passengers had already formed, and she quickly shuffled in behind them. Up the ramp, an elderly woman was greeting passengers and taking their tickets. Beside her stood the plump man, thoroughly examining each passing person to see if they were Del. When it was finally her turn, he clapped his hands together harshly.

"Ah, there you are. I was beginning to worry!"

"I wouldn't miss the chance for an adventure," she told him with a crooked smile.

"Indeed, I'd hope not. Here, this is for you," he reached into his coat pocket and produced a sealed envelope. "Your refund as promised."

"Thank you," she said as she took it from him. "Here's my ticket."

She handed the boarding pass over to the elderly lady, who frowned when she read the destination.

"I assure you Agnus, this young woman is on the correct ferry," the plump man said as he saw the old lady's expression.

She looked at him for a moment, then turned back to Del with a kind smile, "as you say sir." Then she stepped aside so Del could pass.

"Enjoy your time on One Island, and thanks again for visiting the Orange Archipelago," the plump man called as Del stepped onto the boat.

"It was fun," she called back, and continued on her way. Pulling the strap of her ragged orange rucksack to shift it higher.

The ferry wasn't a large vessel, but it was well sized. There was plenty of room for the many guests, but none of the lavish accessories a fancy cruise line would have. Like a pool, for example. Which was a bummer. That wouldn't matter though, she would be plenty entertained with her Pokémon and other guests to keep her company.

* * *

"All passengers may now exit the ferry, enjoy your stay in the Sevii Isle. One Island welcomes you."

Del set foot on the wooden dock, Pichu excitedly chittering nonstop on her shoulder. Mt. Ember loomed in the distance, tall and proud, yet thankfully dormant. To her right, Treasure Beach glittered and sparkled under the noonday sun. Many trainers trudged up and down the sands, searching for the sparkling items of treasure.

"Guess we should find the Pokemon Center. I probably need to give mom a call," she said aloud to Pichu, who squeaked in agreement.

So they took off, leaving behind the ferry and making their way across the dock. The pier was very reminiscent of the one she'd left on Valencia Island, guess it was an Islands thing. Soon she was walking over paved concrete instead of rickety wood. Which was a nice solid change from all the swaying of the ocean. Even if she loved the water, sometimes she needed the rough components only land could bring.

She made her way further into the colorful small town, spotting her destination. The Pokémon Center was by far the largest building, standing at two stories tall and taking up nearly an entire block to itself. Hopefully that meant they'd have a room to rent.

The Center wasn't busy, with only two occupants in the lobby. One was Nurse Joy, who was conversing with a scrawny man, who had light brown hair and square rimmed spectacles. They noticed Del enter, and Joy immediately greeted her, "Hello and welcome. How may I help you today?"

"I need to use a video phone," she asked." And maybe rent a room."

"Of course," Joy smiled, and motioned to the far wall. "The phones are right over there, and I will pull up the room rates for you."

"Thank you," Del nodded and turned to walk for the phones. Behind her, she heard the two continue their conversation.

"As I was saying, I just can't seem to get the Network back up and running, it's like something else is wrong with it," said the man.

"I'm sure the problem with present itself, Celio," Joy said back. "Just keep trying, please?"

Del didn't hear the rest, as they moved on behind the counter and at the phones she was now too far away. She let it go, however, as she eagerly dialed the numbers to her parents home in Pallet. It had been a long time since she'd seen their faces, and Logan would be getting his first ever Pokémon soon. She needed to be sure and make it home for-

She frowned as the phone line emitted an endless monotonous tone. With a huff, she put the phone back on the receiver and picked it back up, dialing once again. The same sound greeted her ear, and she groaned. Guess whatever Network problem they had been discussing was affecting the phones too.

She stood up, now heading for the front desk. Joy frowned upon seeing her, "Don't tell me the phones aren't working now?"

"It wasn't, no," Del told her.

Joy sighed, turning to the man, "We may need to bring in outside help. We can't operate at full functionality with no phones."

"I'll see what I can do," the man said, and disappeared through the door behind the desk.

"Well, anyway, I've got the rooms right here," Joy tried to say with her usual smile as she peered down at a paper on her desk. "I've got one available on the second floor, with a forest view. Is that ok?"

"Yep, that'll work," Del nodded. "I'm not picky."

She thanked the nurse as Joy dropped the key into her awaiting palm, and flashed her crooked smile as she made her way back outside the Center. Today was too beautiful of a day to spend it entirely in her room. Besides, she craved to explore the island. To see all the wonderful new sights.

Mt. Ember reached high into the sky, now a new chapter in her life. One Island had seemed so small from the very top, and at her altitude she'd been able to see Two Island in the distance. She hummed to herself as she strode back down the mountainside, Pichu matching her tune with its own hum. Treasure Beach was her next destination, but as she crossed the threshold back into town, she slowed her walking.

A group of trainers were huddled together, whispering curiously to one another. Del was somehow able to hear a segment of their conversation, "My cousin on Five Island told me."

"Adam?"

"Yeah, he said the Pokémon are acting really weird and violent. Like something is upsetting them. He himself had to take his Umbreon into the Pokémon Center because it got bitten by a wild Blissey."

"What's so strange about that?"

"It tried to eat his Umbreon!"

"Don't Pokémon naturally eat other Pokémon?"

"Not Blissey! He said something was very wrong with it."

That was all Del heard, as she'd moved on out of hearing range. Her happy-go-lucky expression had fallen into a serious frown. Was something seriously wrong with the Pokémon on Five Island? Or was this just an isolated incident? Even so, what would cause a Blissey to attack like that? They were normally docile, and incredibly friendly.

"Pipichu?"

"Hm," she looked up to see her tiny Pokemon's worried face. "Oh. Sorry, Pichu. I was just thinking about what those trainers said..."

It chittered at her, forming various strings of its name, and gestures only Del could understand.

"I was thinking we might need to look into it too," she nodded. "If something is truly wrong, someone may be behind it. Like Crimson."

She scowled when she said the organization's name. She'd had her run-ins with them in the past, and always enjoyed thwarting their schemes.

"Let's get us a ticket," she told the little Pokémon. "We can investigate Five Island and hopefully make it back to One Island before dark."

"Pichupi!"

* * *

The ferry docked at Four Island, and Del immediately made her way to a small building where she could buy another ticket. Apparently, because of Five Island's location, Four Island was the only Island that ferried to and from Five, which was irksome, but Del shrugged it off.

The ticket salesman greeted her from behind the front desk as she entered the building, "Hello! What can I do for you?"

"I need to get to Five Island."

"We have a ferry leaving for Five Island in roughly..." he glanced at his watch. "Three hours."

 _Three hours?! Great_...Del sighed. "Alright, how much?"

"Fifteen dollars ma'am."

She fished out the change from her bag, handing over a few crumpled dollar bills, which the ticket salesman took happily. When he handed her the ticket, she asked, "Hey, do you happen to have a working phone?"

His smile faltered, and he replied, "I'm afraid not. We've been out of signal for a few days now. Officials aren't sure why, but they're working on it."

"Oh," Del said. "Alright then, thank you."

"But, since you're heading to Five Island," he continued. "The Pokémon Center outside of town has its own broadcasting signal. The Sevii Isle's are interconnected through a single network, but that particular Center is directly wired into the Kanto Wireless Network. In case of situations just like this. You should be able to make a call from there."

Del lit up, "Really? Thank you for letting me know that!"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, she was back outside and atop a large pile of rocks along the beach. Feeling the oceans mist spray against her skin. To her left, roughly fifty feet away, was the pier. She watched as other ferries docked and sailed away. Bringing and leaving with people as they went. Pichu snoozed on her shoulder, propped against her neck and buried under her thick black hair.

"Lucky," she grumbled under breath to her sleeping Pokémon. Though she smiled all the same when Pichu's nose twitched.

A sigh escaped her lips and she closed her eyes, leaning back on her hands, taking care not to unseat Pichu. Her mother and father flashed in her minds eye, followed by her brothers. If for some reason she couldn't make a phone call on Five Island, hopefully whatever was wrong with the phones back at the Center on One Island would be fixed by the time she got back. She needed to call them, it had been way too long since she'd heard their voices.

Something squealed in pain to her right, and her eyes flew open. Pichu jolted awake from the sound, squeaking once. Del leaned forward, snapping her head towards the noise, and her eyes landed on a Stantler and Teddiursa a dozen feet away. The deer like Pokémon was bleeding heavily, and attempting to fight off the Teddiursa, who had its fangs sunk deep into the Stantler's neck. Both went down, with the bear now using its claws to slash at the other Pokémon. Stantler cried out in pain one last time as its stomach was slashed open, and Teddiursa ripped a large chunk of flesh free from the Pokemons neck.

Silence followed, only interrupted by the sounds of ripping flesh and crunching bones as Teddiursa chewed into its meal. Pichu shivered in fear, burrowing further under Del's hair. She blinked a few times, bewildered by what she'd just seen. Sure Pokémon ate other Pokémon to survive, but it was strange for a small Teddiursa to attack any other Pokémon without an Ursaring around. The Teddiursa looked up as it chewed, a blank expression on its face, and its eyes were milky white. Something else Del found strange.

It resumed its feast, and Del decided it might be best if she were to leave. Not that she was afraid of the Teddiursa, but if an Ursaring was around, she didn't want to be found by it. So without making a sound, she slid from the rocks and landed in the sand. Swiftly, but quietly, making her way back to the pier. Leaving behind the feasting bear Pokémon.

As she stepped back onto the wooden pier, something red caught her eye. Out to sea, on a ferry that had just departed. She stopped and squinted to see better, a sinking suspicion in her gut.

A man leaned against the railing on the ferry, taking a long drag off a cigarette. He wore a red leather jacket and a red baseball cap. He flicked the cigarette overboard and turned his back, resting his elbows against the railing. Embroidered in the leather jacket, was a large curvy C.

Del's gut erupted in anger, but there was nothing she could do. Whoever he was, and whatever he had been up to on Four Island was over and they were probably either heading back to their hideout or were going on to their next mission. The Crimson man was sailing away, but it only furthered her suspicions. They had something to do with what she'd heard about Five Island. She just knew it. Now, especially now, she needed to get there, find the Pokémon Center, and call her father. If something was truly up, he needed to know.

If only she didn't have to wait a few more hours until her ferry departed...

* * *

"Now approaching Five Island. Passengers, please be ready to dock," the Captain's voice rang through the intercom system.

Del stood at the front of the boat, her knuckles growing white as she gripped the railing. Something wasn't right. She could feel it. A wave of unrest was blowing in the wind, washing out to sea on the waves. Pichu felt it too, for the tiny Pokémon shivered on her shoulder.

"It's alright buddy," she soothed it, reaching up to pat her Pokémon. "We'll be alright."

The other passengers didn't seem to notice the change in the air. They talked and laughed amongst each other, carrying on conversations and pointing towards the mountain on the Island.

Maybe it was just her nerves, but the pier approached faster than normal, and the boat docked alongside another ferry. Only...there was no one on the other ferry. Or anywhere on the dock for that matter. The passengers fell silent, not even mumbling to one another as their eyes searched for another sign of life. An eerie whistle blew by with the ocean wind, and even the waves crashing into the wooden pier sounded unnatural to their ears.

The Captain made his way through the crowd, stepping up to the loading ramp beside his crew.

"What should we do sir?" One man asked.

"Lower the ramp," he told him. "I'll go see what's up." Then he turned to the passengers, "Everyone, please remain calm."

He forced a smile, but Del could see right through his charade. The smile was meant to convey calm, or a sense of security, but she could see he was afraid.

"I'll return in just a moment," he told them all at large. "I'm sure the pier is vacant for a good reason, and I'm sure whatever is going on that the Five Island officials have everything under control. If you would like to go ahead and disembark, feel free to do so. Though I ask that you wait by the ferry until I return."

He turned and motioned for his crew to lower the ramp, and they did. He walked down and headed up the pier. Beelining straight for the ticket sales building. The passengers instantly began to murmur, but no one moved from their spot. Del tapped her finger impatiently, desperately wanting to step off the boat and locate that Pokémon Center. She was about to begin pushing her way through the crowd, when an elderly man moved first. He stepped off the boat, and carefully made his way down the ramp.

One by one, the rest of the passengers followed him, and the crew wished them a happy stay on Five Island. Del moved quickly, cutting into the line where she could, and attempting to make her way to the front. Despite the Captain's request to stay there, she was going to find that Pokémon Center.

Just as she shoved her way to the very front, putting her beside the elderly man, she stopped. As did he, and the rest of the passengers behind them. An Elekid was making its way along the pier, only a dozen feet away, and heading right their direction. One of its antennas were missing, leaving behind a blood clotted mess, and its right bicep was bleeding from a large gash, making it stagger as it walked.

"Oh no, you poor thing," the old man croaked, taking a step towards the baby Pokémon.

Del's own heart cracked at the sight, leaving a heavy feeling in her chest. What would've done that to a baby? And why? Pokémon, though wild creatures, held a sense of honor amongst themselves. They would never intentionally hurt a baby, especially not like that.

She stepped forward too, intent on helping the poor creature, but then it looked up. Straight at the old man. The sadness in her heart froze in fear, and she reached out on instinct to scream for the elder man. Elekid's milky white eyes flashed hungrily, and it lunged forward, sinking its teeth into his neck. He howled in surprise and pain, falling flat on his back as the baby ripped away a chunk of flesh and used its claws to tear into his throat.

Chaos erupted around Del, people were screaming, some were fleeing, and others tried to assist the man. Only to be bitten, or slashed at by the baby. She was pushed and shoved as people ran all around her, and Pichu dug its claws into her shoulder to stay in place.

Angry howls came from somewhere in the town, and loud snarls followed. The sounds began to grow closer, and padded feet thudded across the wooden pier. Del couldn't see through the crowd, but she could hear as people began to scream even louder. The back half of the crowd surged back onto the boat, making it sway in the water and bump into the dock. The pier shuddered beneath Del's feet, and she felt a hard crack.

Unknown to her, she'd been shoved close to the edge, and one final push knocked her hard against the wooden railing. The ferry smashed against the dock once more, and the entire structure shifted from the impact. Suddenly Del was weightless as the railing splintered in half and she plummeted into the ocean.

The screams and snarls became muffled, and she could feel the vibrations from charging feet along the dock. She resurfaced, and her eyes burned from the salt, but she inhaled sharply. Swallowing ocean water as she did so. The waves knocked her around, forcing her to close her eyes, and pushing her closer to the rocks beneath the pier.

For a moment she panicked, not feeling Pichu's weight on her shoulder, but then a tug in her hair let her know he was hanging on. She forced her eyes open once more, and yelped as the waves knocked her against one of the docks wooden supports. Reacting fast, she wrapped her arms and legs around it, securing her in place.

Pichu sputtered and coughed for air as it climbed up through her soaking wet hair, positioning itself above any threat of waves pulling it loose. Del could already feel her muscles beginning to burn from trying to hold herself in place, and knowing she had no other option, she began to shimmy her way up. The waterlogged wood was slick and hard to climb, but she pressed into it with everything she had, feeling a few splinters stab into her arms.

Vibrations shuddered down from the top as the passengers continued to scream and run. The snarls and howls followed after them, and now Del could hear rips and tears. Something dripped through the cracks between wooden planks above her, landing on her arms and face. It was dark, and thick...blood...

She swallowed her fear, knowing up was the only way she could go, for the waves would surely slam her against the rocks before she could swim around the pier towards a beach. That would even be a challenge for her mother to pull off.

Finally, her palm slapped against the edge of the dock, and she secured her grip before she removed her other hand from the support. Carefully, she put all the strength she had left into pulling herself up, not letting her legs unwrap from the support beam until she was more secured up top.

The pier came into view, as did the snarling face of a Houndoom. It was fast, faster than she could blink, and for a moment she believed she was dead. But it hadn't been after her. It bit into the leg of a young woman, who collapsed beside Del with a hard thud. Houndoom yanked and pulled her closer to it as she screamed for help. Del hauled herself onto the dock, reaching for the woman's hand, but it slipped just out of her grasp. The Houndoom silenced the woman's screams with its maw, biting around her face and shaking its head.

Del's stomach churned at the sight, but her instincts were stronger than her stomach. They pushed her to her feet, and she was running. Not looking left, or right, but straight for the nearest building. All around her she could hear people dying, calling to their fallen friends and family, or abandoning them to their fate.

With a crash, she threw open the door and hurtled inside, slamming it shut behind her. She had ran directly into the ticket sales building, and without thinking any further, she bolted across the room and jumped over the sales desk. With a thud she landed behind the counter, knocking Pichu loose, and it squeaked in alarm as it hit the floor.

Del found herself inhaling and exhaling hysterically. Her wet hair fell across her face, and she'd ripped her shirt open in many places. Dozens of splinters covered her arms and chest, but she didn't feel them at the moment. All she could feel was the paralyzingly fear of what she'd just witnessed.

Pokémon were eating people?! What the fuck?!

Something snarled beside her, and she locked up. Her breathing halted, and only her eyes moved. The Captain of the ferry she'd arrived was leaning against the backside of the sales desk, his chest ripped open and insides torn out. A Mankey, its fur matted with the Captain's blood, leaned away from feasting on his body. Its milky white eyes fell on Del, and it sniffed the air.

She couldn't explain how she did it, and she never wanted too. When it lunged for her, she reached up and yanked the cash register free from its place. The drawer exploded open when she smashed it against the Mankey, littering the area with coins. Mankey hit the counter with a crunch, but continued to snarl at her. Overtaken by her heightened emotions, Del hit the monkey again, and again, and again, and again. Over and over until it was nothing more than a pile of bloody, pummeled meat.

She dropped the register and shimmied away from the dead Mankey and the Captain. Pressing her back as far into the wall as she could. Her hands gripped the sides of her head, and she dropped her chin to her chest. Pichu scurried to hide under her knees, pressing its tiny body against her for comfort.

What was she going to do? Pokémon were EATING people! She could hear them! Outside, growling, tearing, ripping into them. Tears began to fall, hot against her soaking wet skin. WHAT WAS SHE GOING TO FUCKING DO?!

Frantically she began to shake her head, beating the sides of her temples with her palms. She need her father. She needed her mother. All the adventures in the world wasn't preparation for something like THIS! FUCK! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!

She stayed there, silently screaming in her head. Crying as the sounds slowly began to fade from screams, bones crunching, to nothing at all. The sun set, and rose, but still she did not move. Still she remained sitting there, smelling the iron in the air from all the blood.

Only when she was sure, absolutely one hundred percent fucking sure, that the wild Pokémon were gone did she move. Pichu scurried up to its usual spot, hiding itself in her salty hair. They needed to find somewhere safe, somewhere to hide until help came. Somewhere they could survive...But she also needed to find that Pokémon Center...she'd be able to call for help...

A sinking feeling filled the pit on her stomach as a thought formed in her mind. The world didn't know about the situation on Five Island. There was no possible way. That was why communications weren't working, and why she'd seen the Crimson man. They were being blocked. She was sure of it.

Surely Crimson would know about the Pokemon Center's exclusive phone access to other parts of Kanto. But what if they didn't? She swallowed, there was only one way to find out...


	10. Terrible Revelations

Ash grunted as he hauled himself up, the rocks slipping beneath his fingers as he rolled onto his back. A strong breeze ruffled his hair and tattered clothes, sending goosebumps down his arms. This high up, the air wasn't as warm. He was currently halfway up the mountainside, lying on a ledge only accessible from climbing the steep cliff side. A small cave dug roughly twenty feet into the mountain, a safe hideout away from the prowling feral Pokémon on the Island.

He sat up, looking towards his daughter, who was wrapped up in a tight embrace from Misty. Both women were silently crying, holding each other like it was the last time they ever would. Ally was unwrapping their makeshift bandage, which was a piece of Ash's shirt, off of Kaiden's ankle. He grit his teeth as he saw the now drying blood, and winced when she wiped away some of the excess blood with the ripped cloth.

Del opened her eyes and adjusted her head enough so that she could see her father. Two pairs of brown eyes locked, and Ash felt his heart fill with relief. He hadn't had a proper moment to process that Del was beside him. She'd burst out of nowhere, saved them, and quickly led the group towards this hideout halfway up the mountain. But now he could breathe and hug his daughter. Which is exactly what he did.

He scooted closer to the two women, and wrapped his arms around the pair. Resting his chin atop Del's head, and closing his eyes.

"Thank God you're alive," he whispered more to himself, for as much as he wanted to believe she had been, he couldn't help but doubt.

Pichu wiggled in her tattered and greasy hair, popping its tail out the side. Ash brushed her hair back, revealing the tiny Pokémon on her shoulder. It looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Thank you for keeping her safe," he told it, "and for saving us."

"Pichupi," it squeaked, waving like that was its job.

Misty pulled away slightly, but without letting go of Del. With a choke in her voice, she said, "Don't you ever, scare me like that again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes mom," Del nodded, feeling more hot tears in her eyes. "I'm so glad you're here!"

She collapsed into her mother once again, sobbing into her chest. Misty stroked her daughter's grimy hair, looking up to Ash with a wavering smile. He swallowed once, returning the smile as he felt his own tears begin to fall.

Behind them, Ally tossed away the now too bloody piece of Ash's shirt, and pulled at the hem of her own. With a loud rip, she tore away a large piece, exposing her belly to the wind. Kaiden was too busy watching his family to notice, but he did feel her small hands begin to wrap the fresh bandage around his wound.

"That should do for now," she said softly, so as not to disturb the reunion. "But we'll need to get it looked at when we get back to the mainland."

Kaiden nodded, pulling his eyes away from his sister and turning them onto Ally's, "Are you ok?"

She blinked at his question, but nodded. "I'll be fine, but you need to be over there." She motioned to the other Ketchum's, and when he started to open his mouth to speak, she quickly added, "I'm fine! Go be with your sister."

His throat burned as Ally gave him a small smile. To his surprise, her hand found his and gave it a comforting squeeze, then she stood up and walked closer to the cliff's edge. Kaiden watched her go, seeing for the first time the missing piece of her shirt. The torn edge ruffled in the wind, and he felt his heart ache. Not the hurting kind, but more like the humming kind. When you feel so affectionate, there's a feeling there that resembles an ache, but far from it. One he couldn't explain.

Taking care not to put too much strain on his foot, he stood up and made his eye way towards his family. When he was beside them, he fell to his knees. He could feel his father's eyes on him as he extended his hand and laid it upon Del's shoulder. She hesitated in her sobbing and pulled away from Misty. Her brown eyes swiveled to her brother, and she half whispered, "Kaiden."

She pulled him into a hug, one that he reciprocated. Ally watched them over her shoulder, wrapping her arms around her torso. How was her family doing? Worried sick for her back in Pallet? Her eyes swung around, looking over the treetops, out to the shoreline of the Island. Her father should be home by this point. Would he be mad that she'd left? Would he rush off to look for her like Ash had done for Del? That was his style too after all. Hopefully her mother or Simon could keep him home. And she would hug them all when she returned...

"Del," she heard Ash begin to say. "I need to know what's happened since you've been here."

Sensing the reunion was over, and a more serious matter was about to take place, Ally turned and strode back over to the Ketchums.

"How long have you been here?" Misty added, wiping away the tear stains down her cheeks.

Del thought for a moment, sniffing as she did so, "Umm, about three weeks."

Ash furrowed his brow, "You've been here almost the entire time the Sevii Islands have been out of contact."

"They were having Network problems when I arrived " she recalled. "And I saw someone from Crimson. I think they're behind this."

Ash scowled, now having no doubt that Crimson was indeed behind the current situation. "Tell me what's happened."

She launched into her story. Telling them about when she arrived, and how she tried to call them. She told them everything, from seeing the Teddiursa eat the Stantler, to the Mankey she pummeled to death.

"When I finally moved," she continued. "I tried to sneak out of town. There were more survivors than I thought there were. We started to band together, but Crimson found us. They claimed they wanted to help, and the other survivors believed them. I tried to warn them, but when they went outside, Crimson gunned them down. I barely escaped..."

She paused, her lower lip starting to quiver as she recalled the events.

"I hid from them and the feral Pokémon. Keeping low. Even when I found other survivors. Crimson started to round them up. All of them. People and Pokémon. I...I followed them to a base on the far side of the Island, but I haven't gone back since. I didn't want to get caught."

Ash listened intently, not making a single sound.

"I found this cave and stayed here. Only leaving when I absolutely needed food or water. I hoped the League would just show up, but I eventually decided they wouldn't. Why would they? They had no idea what was going on. But I knew there was a chance that Pokémon Center was still operational. That I could make a call. So I tried to find it, and I did, and...I lost Growlithe..." she trailed off.

Misty's heart reached out for her daughter. Growlithe had been Del's second Pokémon. A loyal friend through and through.

"It was a chance, but it payed off," Del sniffed again. "You're here!" She collapsed back into her mother's arms, stifling her sobs, "I almost can't believe it. I thought I was going to die."

Misty's heart felt like it was going to shatter. She remembered her own times she felt she was about to die. A horrible feeling she never wanted her own children to go through.

When she opened her mouth to soothe her daughter, her words never got the chance to be spoken. Something cawed just beneath the cliff side. All of them turned to the sound, and a Starly soared over the edge. It spotted them, and cawed once more. Swinging around, it circled above their heads, cawing down to them urgently.

"That's...that's Brent's Starly," Del noticed.

Ash and Misty shared a look, a weight dropping between them.

"That means they followed us," Misty whispered in fear.

"And if Starly was looking for us, that means they've been captured," Ash pointed out. He turned to his daughter. "Del, you need to lead us to that base."

* * *

Gary groaned violently as he tossed another Manila folder aside. It slapped against the concrete wall and fell into a discarded pile of other folders he had already read through. He currently occupied a small, vacant office, used only for visiting League Officials from other Regions when they had business to conduct. He'd called up every available file on all past known crime organizations. And boy was there a lot of info. The League had files on Team Rocket, Teams Aqua and Magma, and all the way onto Team Flare. Some of these files dated back by almost sixty years!

He ran a hand through his spiky auburn hair, leaning back in his chair. So far, no luck on finding anything that might resemble a clue into Crimson's past. That was the key, he was sure of it. If he could just figure out how it started, he could figure out what their endgame was. Okay well, that part was pretty obvious. The Crimson leader had shouted to Lance that he wanted the League to crumble. What Gary really needed to find, was who was running the organization. Then they could put together a game plan.

He leaned forward and snatched another file on Team Rocket. This one was labeled ' _Giovanni_ '. Flipping it open, he discovered an in depth history file on the old leader of the crime ring. His eyes scanned over the list of sightings the League had once recorded on the dead man. A list of possible bank accounts, and biases. A list of heirs to the organization, and...family ties?

Gary straightened up, his eyes scanning over the names. Most of the list was missing information, with question marks over children and parents, but one name stood out beside his. It had been scribbled in, at a much later date than the file had been created. Gary could tell by the more solid lines of the ink, compared to the faded printed ink. He read the name, _Richard_ , and it was marked as brother.

Richard...

Gary furrowed his brow. Why was there not a last name? And why had it been scribbled in and not officially added? He leaned back in his chair again, looking to the ceiling as he thought.

This meant something. He was sure of it. Especially after what Lance had told him Archer said.

 _Five Island has an old Rocket Base. One that used to experiment on Pokémon, trying to make them more powerful._

He looked down at the name again. If someone had restarted that old project, it would had to have been someone who knew about the place. That, or they had never left. He blinked a few times. Never left...

 _The base was shut down during the Dominion War, and Archer had been called to Sinnoh to research an artifact Giovanni had stolen from Ash. Archer believes Matilda, or someone may have returned to the base._

Or it was never shut down? The Sevii Isles had been fairly untouched during the war. Who was to say those few Rockets still there didn't just cut their ties and remain on the Islands? Or maybe Matilda had restarted the project immediately following Giovanni's death? But Matilda wasn't running the project. She was dead. That much he knew. He'd been witness to the day when May shot her, and the Team Rocket forces surrendered. Joining the League against the Dominions.

Quickly he did a mental checklist of all the former Rocket Heads. Either they were all now working for the League, or dead. But Cassidy being with Crimson meant a few Rocket forces hadn't been present that day they surrendered. Gary tapped his finger on the desk, staring at the name scribbled onto the paper.

Richard...

Suddenly he stood up, letting the file fall to the desk. It was time to speak with Cassidy again. If none of the former heads were running Crimson, then that meant some Grunt from Team Rocket was, or this Richard person. Either way, he was going to find out who Giovanni's brother was. And if Cassidy didn't know, he'd be visiting with Lance about why something so important to Giovanni's file had been scribbled in.

* * *

"And the blockade is holding?" Lance asked, sidestepping another League employee hurrying with a stack of papers. He continued marching down the hall, with Vance beside him.

"Yes," Vance replied, stroking his goatee. "The fence has been completely placed around Fuschia, and our forces are holding back the feral Pokémon."

"So they're confirmed feral?"

"Yes sir," Vance nodded. "The few that have approached the border attacked the second they noticed our forces. They were put down before they became out of hand."

Lance's expression shifted from his normally stone hard stare, to one of deep concern. What had he expected? The rumors to be false? And the fleeing citizens to be lying? No...of course not. Part of him had just hoped the situation would have a solution by now.

"I need to get down to the Archives," Lance said aloud. "I may have an assignment for you soon, so be on call."

"Yes sir," Vance nodded, and stopped to head back the way he had came.

Lance continued on, heading down many flights of stairs to the lower levels of the Plateau. The Archives were a massive room, resembling a Library at first glance. Only they held the many secrets of the League, and the information they had discovered over the years. If there was a solution, he hoped the team he'd assigned their would have it by now.

An armed guard and his Machamp stood watch outside a large, metallically sealed door. They stood at attention as Lance walked up, and he waved so they would ease down.

"I need to speak with the team, please let me in," Lance told the guard, who acknowledged the Ambassador and swiped a card key into a reader on the wall.

The door hissed, and slid to the side, allowing Lance to walk across the threshold. He was greeted with rows upon rows of books, files, cabinets, and computers. All the information in the world, directly in front of him. At a desk in the middle of the room, five men stood around it, flipping through files, and writing down notes.

"Archer," Lance called as he approached the table, and the teal haired man looked up. "What do we have?"

"Not enough I'm afraid," Archer told the Ambassador as he stopped at the table.

"Well tell me what we do have."

Archer took a moment to gather his thoughts, then he began, "What we have found, even I didn't know. The base we used for Project Power was originally a warehouse, owned by the League. When Giovanni was a Gym Leader, he bought out the warehouse and converted it into the very first Team Rocket base."

Lance scowled. He always hated being reminded that Giovanni used to work for him.

"He used the warehouse to host searches for an ancient Pokémon. Mew. Looking for ways to clone it. Over time he moved the base, but kept the warehouse as an alternate research lab for more powerful Pokémon."

Well, Lance could connect a few dots, but nothing important enough.

"The cloning project failed, and that's when I came in," Archer continued. "Giovanni had me researching two lines of power. A machine that could control Pokémon, stimulating their adrenal gland as it did so to force power from them. And the formula, which wasn't successful."

"Apparently someone has made it successful," Lance pointed out.

"It is highly possible Matilda continued Project Power after Giovanni's death," Archer said. "And someone else continued it after hers."

Lance frowned, folding his arms. Their conversation had attracted the attention of the rest of the team, and they were now waiting for Lance to continue speaking. He asked, "Is this all the information we have?"

"I'm afraid so," Archer nodded. "Crimson has been very good at hiding their whereabouts and strategies. But, since some League Officials did spot them heading to the Islands a few weeks back, we can safely assume that they have taken over that old base."

"I agree," said Lance. "Is there a way you can find out if someone continued the Project?"

Archer debated for a moment, putting his hands together. "Well..."

Lance waited patiently, though only on the outside, for the man to answer.

"The old Sinnoh base might have something buried within its files, or it may have some logs on a hidden server."

"Then that's where you're headed," Lance stated. "Find Vance and have him take you there immediately."

Archer stammered, "Um, alright. I, I can do that."

"I want you to search every crack of that place," Lance told him, venom seeping into his words as he remembered the white halls, and the blasting of bullets as he and the others escaped. "Bring me some information I can use."

Then he turned and stormed off, leaving Archer and the team behind him. He hadn't meant to get so angry, but simply remembering the place made him furious...or maybe it was because he thought of the bluenette that he'd rescued...

* * *

Dawn couldn't help but smile from the sounds of gentle snoring. Sam and Serena had fallen asleep on the couch, with the young boy resting his head in his mother's lap. Logan and Lily sat together in Ash's chair, spinning it around with their feet, giggling as their eyesight attempted to keep up.

The bluenette had her back to them, peering out the window. Her eyes traveled the grounds, watching League workers and their Pokémon go about their business. Some watered the gardens, others checked the iron cast fence for structural damages, and others finished their business out of her line of sight.

Her eye had long since stopped throbbing, and her mind buzzed with her worries. Skipping between Ash and Misty, May and Cameron, and Lance and Lorelei. Her emotions were a roller coaster, matching her thoughts. On top of all that, she was exhausted, having not slept on over twenty four hours now. She couldn't sleep though, not with everything going on. How could she?

"Aunt Dawn?" Logan's worried voice sounded behind her, making her push aside her own mind for a moment and face him.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?" He asked, looking at her from his place beside Lily. "You seem really upset."

Perceptive, like both his parents when they wanted to be. She forced a smile and replied, "No need to worry. I'm fine, just a little tired."

He nodded once, and looked down to his feet, "Are you thinking about the others?"

Guess there was no reason to lie to him about that. "Yes," she admitted. "I have been, but they will be fine. I know it."

"Yeah," Lily joined in, nudging Logan with her elbow. "Like mom said, no need to worry. They'll be back soon and we can get started on our Journey."

"Yeah, you're right," Logan smiled at her. Lily beamed back, and threw her arm around his shoulder, making him blush deeply. Then she kicked her foot off Ash's desk, and sent them spinning in the chair again.

Dawn watched them for a moment, feeling her smile return. Oh the joys of being ten. She kinda wished she could go back to that. Not having to worry about adult matters, traveling through Sinnoh with Ash and Brock. Those were some times.

The door opened, and her head snapped up. For a moment her fear told her it was Lance, or Lorelei, but her adrenaline settled when she saw a League Official she didn't recognize.

"Sorry to interrupt," he started. "But I was sent up here to see if you'd like to order any food. I can have some brought from Indigo for you all."

"Oh can we get a pizza!" Lily exclaimed, turning to her mom, clapping her hands together in a plea.

"I suppose," Dawn faked a sigh, then looked back to the official. "Would you mind ordering us a Pepperoni please?"

"Right away Mrs. Silver," the Official gave her a little bow and left the office. Dawn's brow twitched. She hadn't been called that name in nearly six years...

Not catching onto her sudden drop in mood, Lily and Logan returned to spinning the chair and chatting away about taking on Forrest for their first Gym Badge.

Dawn felt her heart beginning to race, and she absentmindedly clutched her chest. A cold sweat formed on her brow, and she started to shake. Deciding she needed a walk, she moved around the desk and over to Serena.

She leaned down and tapped the honey blonde's shoulder, "Serena. Hey, Serena."

She stirred and opened her blue eyes, "Huh? Wassup?"

She rubbed them while she yawned, and Dawn continued, "I need to go for a walk. Watch the kids please? There's a pizza on the way for them."

"Okay," Serena nodded tiredly, gently using her other hand to move Sam from her lap. "Is everything ok?"

Dawn hesitated with her reply, "I...I just need to clear my head."

Serena carefully stood up off the couch and looked to her friend. She could see the tiredness in Dawn's eyes, and the worry building up behind them. She nodded in understanding, "Of course. Take your time. We'll save you some pizza if it gets here before you're back."

"Thanks," was all Dawn could say before she had to leave. Quickly she swept from the room, and closed the door behind her. As she walked briskly down the hall, she inhaled sharply to help steady her beating heart.

Take it easy Dawn, she told herself. Just breathe.

Her mind raced a mile a minute, going over the day she last called herself Mrs. Silver...

 _"There you are," came a woman's voice just behind the bluenette. Dawn was sitting on a log, staring out over the lake just outside of New Pallet. All around her the trees chirped and buzzed with Pokémon, and the water types splashed playfully in the shallows._

 _"I figured you'd find me Misty," she sighed, scooting over so her friend could sit down._

 _Misty did, noticing that Dawn's eyes were tinted red, and she was twisting her beanie in her hands._

 _"What's up?" Misty asked worriedly. "Did something happen?"_

 _Dawn didn't reply right away, but she did turn her dark blue eyes to Misty. The red head was patient, waiting for her friend to gather her thoughts._

 _"Yes," Dawn finally said. "Well, no. I mean, yes and no. I don't know."_

 _"Wow, I'm glad you told me, I didn't know you had so much on your mind," Misty chastised playfully, earning a lone chuckle from Dawn._

 _"I'm sorry," she said, relaxing with a sigh. "It's just, Lance and I got into a fight."_

 _Understanding dawned on Misty's face, and before she could stop herself, she commented, "Oh, I figured that's why he dropped Lily off at my place."_

 _"He did what?" Dawn snapped quickly._

 _Misty shot her hands up to stop the bluenette before she could go on a tirade, "Easy. He probably just needed some time to himself. Just like you." She motioned to their spot and the lake._

 _Dawn groaned in her chest, and sighed, letting her chin drop._

 _"Do you wanna talk about it?" Misty asked gently._

 _"I..." Dawn trailed off, closing her eyes. Once again, Misty waited patiently. She knew how emotional her friend could get, plus, she sympathized. Not everyone could argue like her and Ash, and power through it within a few minutes._

 _"I've just been so frustrated lately," Dawn finally admitted. "Lance hasn't been himself for a while now, and we've been fighting more and more. In front of Lily..."_

 _Misty put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Maybe he's just stressed about the League starting soon. I know Ash has been."_

 _"Yeah, but it's not like this is the first League he's been part of," Dawn noted._

 _"True, but every year is different," Misty offered._

 _Dawn didn't reply to that, opting to instead look back towards the water Pokémon happily playing together._

 _"I'm sure things will be fine," Misty added. "All of us have had our issues. Hell, just last week May stayed with Ash and me because of Cameron, but they made up. Ash and I bicker daily, and Serena gets furious with Gary. It's just a couple thing."_

 _Dawn listened as Misty spoke, and she could hear the sincerity in her words. Misty wasn't just saying things to make her friend feel better._

 _"I suppose you're right," Dawn finally said._

 _"When am I not?"_

 _This made the bluenette giggle, and she shared a smile with Misty. Suddenly Dawn's PokeGear rang in her pocket. She fished it out and answered with a crisp, "Hello?"_

 _"Good evening Mrs. Silver," came a man's voice she didn't recognize. "My name is David. I'm with the Board of League Directors."_

 _"What can I do for you?" She asked, sending Misty a bewildered look._

 _"We've been attempting to contact Master Lance for a few hours now, with no luck. We were hoping you might be able to get us in touch with him?"_

 _Dawn frowned. It wasn't like Lance to skip out on the League. "I'll let him know you called when I see him."_

 _"Perfect, thank you Mrs. Silver." And the line disconnected._

 _"That was the League Directors looking for Lance," Dawn informed Misty's curious expression. "I suppose I better go find him."_

 _"Yep, wouldn't wanna upset them," Misty drawled. "Even though Ash does it all the time."_

 _They stood up together and made their way back into town. Misty told Dawn it would be fine if Lily stayed the night with Logan, so both Lance and her could talk things over without fear of being overheard. Dawn thanked her friend, and the two parted ways at the end of Misty's street._

 _Silently Dawn made her way home, her heart picking up pace with each step. Typically when she stormed out like she'd done, she didn't come home until the next day. What would Lance have to say? What would she say? Maybe she would explain why she was home, and then say she was sorry. Then they could talk before he called the League back._

 _Yeah...it was a simple plan, but it kept her emotions in check as she walked._

 _Soon she was unlocking her door and letting herself inside. The house was dark, except for a light on at the end of the hall. Coming from her's and Lance's room. She steeled herself and headed straight for it, pausing for only a moment to recollect her breath. Then she turned the knob and opened the door._

 _A collective gasp rang through the room. Dawn's eyes burned with the vision of a naked Lance flipping himself away from Lorelei, who was attempting to cover herself up with the bedsheet. Her heart shattered, and the pieces dug into her chest like knives._

 _Lance was trying to speak to her, but Dawn didn't hear. She slammed the door hard, cracking the wooden frame in two. Then she was sprinting from the house, not bothering to close the front door, not caring who saw her as she ran with tears cascading down her face. And when Misty opened her door to loud, frenzied knocks, Dawn collapsed into her arms and sobbed._

* * *

Gary inhaled slowly, readying himself, steadying himself. If he wanted answers from Cassidy, he couldn't show any form of angst. His blackening eye wasn't going to help. She would surely have a quip about it.

He pushed his mind to Serena, and Sam. Letting their faces and smiles wash over him. He needed answers for them. For all of his friends. And with that thought, he opened the door. Cassidy looked up, her blonde hair falling into her face. She smirked when she saw him enter, and he shut the door. Making the room barely lit once more.

"Well, I bet you weren't expecting me again so soon," he said, walking to the small table and pulling out the chair opposite her.

"Honestly, I've been waiting for Lance to return with some form of torture," was her reply as he sat down. "Don't tell me that's what you're for?"

"Hardly," Gary said flatly. "Hurting you would do me no good. I simply have a few questions, and I'm hoping you might answer them for me."

"Keep dreaming hon," she sneered. "You may just have to hurt poor little me."

She spoke in a sickly sweet voice, as if she'd enjoy the researcher getting violent on her. Gary smirked, "I'm not here to satisfy your fantasies. I'll leave that to Lance."

"Aw, no fun," she pouted, though he could see the snarky glint in her eye.

"When did Crimson begin?" Gary asked, figuring just being straightforward would save time. To his surprise, he received an answer.

"Shortly after the Dominion War," she told him. She chuckled at his surprised expression. "What? We you expecting me to say something sarcastic?"

"Honestly, yes," he nodded, folding his arms. "Why the cooperation?"

Her smile deeply unsettled him as she leaned closer to the table, placing her handcuffed wrists on its surface. "Because we're going to win no matter what I tell you. So I'll entertain your curiosity. Ask your questions."

Hm, well..."Who started Crimson?" he tried.

"A man who's lost too much," Cassidy replied.

"Care to elaborate?"

"You'll see soon enough."

Gary cursed inwardly. Guess it had been too much to hope that she wouldn't be vague. She widened her smirk at him, batting her lashes innocently. He returned the smirk, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table. "What are Crimson's goals?"

"To free the world from the oppression of the League," she told him. "And secure peace under new leadership."

"Resources were scarce after the war," Gary added. "How did Crimson start? Where did it come from?"

"We rose from the ashes of the once mighty Team Rocket," she said, hissing when she spoke of her former organization. "Cowards who let the organization crumble beneath the influence of the League. We few saw through the deception, and we wanted no part of it."

Gary let his own smirk fall as she spoke. Recalling her past life with such disdain and venom. "You hate the League that much?" He asked.

"With all my passion," she told him honestly.

He tapped his fingers along the table top, "Well, is that why you bombed the Plateau?" She raised a brow, so he continued, "You said earlier that Crimson wanted to send a message to the League. Couldn't the attack at the Memorial, and the state of Fuschia City, have been the messages? Why the need to bomb the Plateau?"

Once again, Gary became unnerved at the slow rate Cassidy's smirk returned. A chill trickled down his spine as she inched her head closer, and spoke in barely more than a whisper, "Ever think, maybe we wanted to get caught?"

A pit fell into his gut, and Cassidy laughed out loud as his expression plummeted. Her voice seemed to echo all around him, bouncing through the room. Reverberating deep within his skull.

"Crimson has someone sneaking past the League?" He asked, barely more than a whisper. She didn't verbally reply, but the glint in her eye was his answer. "Someone from the League is with Crimson..."

He rocketed to his feet, sprinting out the door, and slamming it shut as Cassidy's laugh followed him. Taunting him as he ran. He had to find Lance! He had to find him right now!

* * *

Two black helicopters thundered towards the Plateau, approaching the landing pads behind the large, castle like building. League personnel waved them down, directing the choppers to land in two distinct locations on the platform. Lorelei waited by the steps down, her long hair billowing wildly in the wind they created.

Once both were touched down, the engines were shut off. With a loud hiss, and a winding whir, the blades slowed to a stop. League Officials ran forward and opened the doors, stepping aside to let the passengers out.

A young woman, with fire red hair, and blazing orange eyes stepped out. She had a sharp jawline and a hard stare. Behind her, an old man with gray spiky hair joined her. He had a square jaw, and powerful dark eyes. Next up was a man in his late thirties, with squinty eyes and dark spiked hair.

Lorelei approached them and spoke to the woman first,"Good afternoon Ariana." Then to the others, "Surge. Forrest. I hope your flight was well."

"I love flying, so I had a blast. Though, Surge might've come close to puking," Ariana said to Lorelei, her voice coming off innocent and sweet. Sharply betraying her intimidating demeanor.

"I assure you Miss Blaine, I was nowhere near vomiting," Lt. Surge snapped.

"Tell that to your green face," Forrest added, getting an angry scowl from the old man.

"Gym Leaders," Lorelei said sternly to regain their attention. "If you would please follow me. The Board of Directors have been waiting patiently for your arrival."

And with that said, she signaled to the three other Gym Leaders that exited the second helicopter, and began marching back towards the Plateau.

"She seems a little on edge," Ariana commented as they fell in step behind her.

"With everything that's been going on, I bet this place has been a circus show," Forrest said to her. "She's probably been under stress from the Board."

"I think we all will be very soon," a petite woman from the other group of Gym Leaders added.

"You may be right, Erin," Ariana sighed.

The six Leaders followed Lorelei back into the Plateau, and up what felt like a hundred flights of stairs. Only when Ariana thought her legs were about to fall off did Lorelei stop outside a large, heavy looking door. The Ice Elite pushed it open, and the Director's room opened up to them.

The six Directors stood up from their respective seats, and the plump one said, "Welcome Gym Leaders of Kanto. Please come in and be seated."

One by one the Gym Leaders walked in, getting individual greetings from each of the Board members. Who Ariana swore never left this room. Every time she'd ever visited the Plateau, they were in here, doing business of some kind.

Only when everyone was seated did the Director's sit back down themselves, and the plump man began, "Ladies and Gentlemen. We have summoned you here today to discuss our current lack of authority."

"The League is running on fumes at the present time," another man with thin spectacles added. "Our leadership is lacking. Do you, by any chance, know where our Champion is right this very moment?"

The Gym Leaders looked around to each other, but before one could reply, the plump man continued, "Or our two missing Gym Leaders?"

When no one replied, the plump man took it upon himself to answer for them. "Janine Koga, as I'm sure you may have presumed, is trapped inside the quarantine of her city. This isn't news, however. What may be news, is that Misty Ketchum has taken matters into her own hands by joining our Champion on a reckless quest to the Sevii Isles."

A murmur broke out between the Gym Leaders, and Ariana frowned. "Didn't we lose contact with those Islands? You sent us a memo to not allow anyone to purchase tickets to them. Weeks ago."

"Yes, indeed," the plump man agreed with her. "It is noble that the Ketchums are trying to discover the source of the problem, but it has left us lacking in a time of crisis. They are currently unaware of the situation in Fuschia City, and apparently didn't care enough about the attack on the Plateau to assist us in our time of need."

"What about Lance?" Forrest interrupted. "He's still here right? He works directly for Ash when the Champion is away."

"Master Lance's mind, is shall we say, split in two," the plump man told Forrest. "His focus is not on the immediate threat."

"And that is?" Ariana asked.

"Our Leadership," the man said seriously. "With recent events, we need a strong Leader to speak to Kanto, and calm their nerves. We need a leader who can get things accomplished, and solve the current situations."

"What are you getting at?" Surge barked.

"We propose we initiate clause B47-A," the thin Director replied. "It will give reigning Championship, and emergency powers to the next highest ranking Master."

Surge cast a glance around the room as the other Gym Leaders expressions morphed into bewilderment. "I don't see Master Cameron here," he pointed out. "Does he know you're going through with this?"

The plump man hesitated in his answer, "Masters Cameron and Koga are...trapped within Fuschia as well."

"So that leaves...Lorelei," Ariana said, looking over to the Ice Elite. Lorelei didn't return the look, but she did turn her eyes to the floor.

Her PokeGear buzzed in her pocket, and she silently thanked the maker that she had a distraction. She pulled it out and read the message.

 _Two of Koga's team have returned. They've brought back an infected Rattata._

Her lips parted, and she re-read the message. Lance needed to know, he wouldn't be happy about Koga sending back a Pokémon from a quarantine zone.

"Excuse me," she said aloud. "I've just received something I need to take care of right away. I shall return swiftly."

And she hurried out the door before a Director could stop her. The room was silent in her absence, but Surge cleared his throat. "So, you want us to out Ash and make her the Champion."

"I don't really wanna do that Ash," Forrest added, folding his arms.

"Gentlemen," the plump man said, putting his hands together. "We are aware how this may appear, and we have prepared a presentation with our concerns in full detail."

"Oh this will be fun," Ariana groaned.

* * *

The trek across Five Island was going painfully slow, but there was no safer way to cross the dangerous land. With Crimson somewhere on the Island, and feral Pokémon that would devour them at the given chance, Ash didn't want to take risks.

Del led them at a steady pace, being sure to swing around any areas she knew might be hazardous. Pichu perched high on her shoulder, using its better hearing to listen for any dangers. Behind them, Ash and Ally helped Kaiden walk. Not that he couldn't, but his ankle injury would only slow them down further. Misty brought up the rear, a PokeBall clenched tightly in her hand. Somewhere, far in the distance, they heard Tyrantrum roar. This made Pichu shiver, and Del absentmindedly reached up to pet her Pokémon.

The trees closed in around them, blocking much of the sun's rays, and the warmth it would provide. Suffocating them under the invisible atmosphere of death and decay all across the island. Once, they had to freeze in their tracks. Holding their breath, scared to let even a single puff of air out. Something snapped the tree limbs as it walked by. A Pokémon they couldn't see through the thick underbrush. Thankfully it moved on, and they only continued once they were sure the feral creature was gone.

It was nearing the end of the day when Del finally stopped, crouching behind a row of shrubs. The others followed her lead, and Ash parted a gap small enough for him to see through. A clearing sat before them, and a large warehouse occupied the center. Not a living soul could be seen, but Ash's eyes flicked to the roof, where he saw a pair of helicopters. One he recognized to be a League chopper.

"That's either the one Brent and the others arrived on, or we have a serious problem," Ash told the group.

"Like we don't have one already?" Misty chastised, an old tone in her voice he hadn't heard in a very long time. Almost to the point of when they were kids.

"You know what I meant," he retorted flatly.

"So what's the plan?" Misty asked, ignoring him.

"How are we getting in?" Ally added.

Ash scanned the entire area over, taking in every detail and running over every possible scenario. Minutes ticked by, with the group staying silent so he could concentrate. His eyes rested onto a vent latched to the side of the building. Finally he said, "I think I've got an idea."

"Please tell me it's thought out and not reckless," Misty said weakly.

"Eh," Ash shrugged. "Bit of both."


	11. Crimson Base P1

The door slammed shut behind May as she hauled Cameron into the darkened room. Souza pressed himself against the door, acting as a block and listening for any sounds. May's eyes traveled the room, and she noticed they were in a rather large office. A leather couch sat against the right wall, and she immediately went to lay Cameron on it. His body weight sunk into the sofa, and she fell to her knees beside him. Souza, not hearing anything other than their heavy breathing, straightened up and backed away from the door. Guess it seemed Janine led all of the Feral Pokémon away after all.

"You!" May hissed to Souza under her breath. "You're a cop?"

Souza blinked at her once, then he glanced down to his uniform. "Uh, yeah. Chief of Police Dennis Sou-"

"Do you have medical training?" She interrupted him.

"Enough to revive someone with CPR, but-"

"Then get over here," May demanded. Her tone didn't leave him a choice, so he walked across the office.

"Master Cameron doesn't require CP-"

"Do whatever you can then," she snapped. "We have to get him awake."

Souza stopped beside the couch, and joined her by bending over the Elite Member. He studied the unconscious, and profusely sweating man, then groaned. "I don't know. I wasn't trained for the kind of head injury he took."

"You're Chief of Police!" May barked. "How are you not trained-"

"We had a task force," he stopped her with a glare. "There was more than one officer in this city. Some specialized in other areas-"

"You-" she started to say, but a small mumble made her stop. Her eyes snapped to her husband, from where the sound came, and Cameron shifted. With a flutter, his eyes opened and he blinked as his eyes adjusted. "Cameron?"

He turned his head toward May, his lips parting as he saw her face. He swallowed and bent his arm up, bringing his hand her cheek. Resting his palm against her soft skin.

"You're really here," he croaked, his voice coming off raspy. "I thought I might've hit my head too hard."

"I'm here," she nodded, bringing her own hand up to lay atop his. "Did you think I was just going to leave you in this city alone?"

A smile crossed his lip, "You shouldn't have come."

"And if this was reversed, you would've came after me," she told him.

"Guess I can't argue that," he agreed, going to sit up with some difficulty. May removed her hand from his and assisted him by placing it on his back.

"Where's Janine?" He asked.

"She distracted that horde of Pokémon," May answered him. "So we could get inside."

"Crazy if you ask me," Souza added, straightening himself up and taking a step back.

Cameron sent him a glare, and said, "Would you mind?" He motioned between him and May. Getting the hint, Souza sighed dramatically and walked away.

"He's kind of a dick," May noticed. "Have you been with him this whole time?"

"Almost," was Cameron's reply. His eyes were still on Souza as the purple haired man turned his back and walked across the office. Cameron watched him approach the window and peer outside over the street.

"What is it?" May asked. "I know that look."

Cameron faced May, and locked his green eyes with her blue. In a whisper, so only she could hear, he said, "We need to keep an eye on him."

"Why?" She dropped her tone to match his.

"He may be with Crimson," Cameron revealed. "I don't know if he actually is, but it seems logical that someone helped Crimson bomb that ship at the harbor, and help let loose these feral Pokémon on the city."

May's eyes swiveled to Souza, fire erupting behind them.

"Just keep an eye on him," Cameron earned. "We don't know anything yet."

Her eyes met his once again, and the fire subsided. "And if we find out he is with Crimson?"

"We'll deal with it."

May looked from one green eye to the next, seeing that twinkle of determination that she'd fallen in love with. Only thrown in the mix this time was a bit of wild instinct, one to survive. His hands found hers, and she returned the grip. Pulling his to her lips and kissing his knuckles. He leaned forward and she felt his warm lips press against her forehead.

"We'll get out of here. We have too, right? We have to see Ally and Simon when we get back," he said softly. When she stiffened, he knew right away there was something she needed to say. "Where are the kids?"

May sighed, looking up to him with worry. "Del was found on the Sevii Isles." The reaction was instant. Cameron's eyes widened with horror, but May continued before he could ask any questions. "Ash and Misty left to find her. Honestly, I don't think they even know what's going on in this city. But, Kaiden and Ally chased after them. Simon and some of the others are going after them as well."

"They're...all going to the Sevii Islands?" Cameron whispered to himself. "But we don't know what happened to them, they could be..."

The sudden realization struck the two of them like a tidal wave. Those Islands could be in the same predicament as Fuschia City.

"We have to get back to the League," Cameron suddenly declared. "Right now!" He went to stand, wobbling as he did so. May extended her arms to help him.

"Hey," Souza half whispered from across the room. He had turned back to face them, but was looking down behind the desk. His expression clearly told them they needed to see whatever he was looking at.

Urgently, May and Cameron hurried around the desk, coming to a stop at the sight of a bloody mess. A body, badly mangled and chewed on, propped against the backside of the desk. The head was completely missing, and the torso was ripped wide open. Showing broken and splintered ribs that stuck straight out. May's mouth began to water as her stomach overturned, and she looked away.

Cameron's eyes scanned the body, and spotted the signature curvy C of Crimson on the decimated maroon jacket. "Looks like we have a definite answer for why Fuschia lost communications," he pointed out sullenly.

"Why?" May questioned, looking at her husband instead of the body. "Why would they want Pokémon to be Feral? Surely they thought this could spread?"

"At this point it doesn't matter," Cameron told her. "We need to leave to solve any of this."

"Right," she nodded, swallowing so her vomit would stay down.

"We need to find a way out of the city," Cameron said, and when May looked at him with a question he knew was coming, he added, "I dropped my Pokémon back at the Center."

May's eyes widened, "Are they-"

"They should be fine in their Balls," he cut her off. "But we can't risk going back there for them yet. I'll find them when this is all over."

She wrinkled her brow, remembering seeing one in his hand when he was on the radio tower. Maybe she had imagined that in her fear?

"The League will have put up a quarantine if they followed protocols," Cameron continued. "If we can get to the outskirts of the city, they can help us."

"Actually," May began, but something bumped against the door, making the three of them jump. Now on alert, Cameron inched in front of his wife, while Souza took a step back. With a creak, the door began to open.

Cameron's heart pounded in his chest. He had no way to defend them, and he knew Souza didn't. Behind him he could feel May reaching for her PokeBall's, but he didn't want her to risk their lives. His hand jerked towards the one PokeBall he still had stuffed in his jacket pocket, Latias. His fear stopped him however. Would she still be herself at this point? Or would she be like all the other Pokémon in this city? The door was almost open all the way. His hand shook...he couldn't bring himself to grab the PokeBall...

May stepped forward with on in hand, ready to throw it and defend them, but she halted when a figure materialized from the darkened hall. Janine saw them and sighed in relief, shutting the door behind her. "There you all are."

"Janine?!" May sighed, the tension leaving her muscles. "You scared the holy Hell out of us."

"Sorry," she apologized flatly. "But I needed to find you."

"How did you get away?" Souza asked suspiciously. As if he expected her to be dead.

Janine raised a brow his direction as she approached them, "I gave them the slip and doubled back. Is that so hard to consider?"

"There were a lot of them-" Souza started, but Cameron cut him off.

"Good to see you made it," he said. "We were just discussing a way to get out of the city."

Janine noticed the Crimson body, and glared. "So we know for sure they were involved?"

"That's the only reason I can think of they would be in the city," Cameron told the Gym Leader.

Janine cast a glance towards Souza, then looked away just as quickly, "How do we plan to leave?"

"We-"

"Oh!" May interrupted, getting the three others to face her. "I tried to say before we were terrified by Janine..." She looked to the Gym Leader in question. "Master Koga is on the way here right now."

* * *

A groan rumbled in his chest, and Simon sat up. His glasses were askew, making half his returning vision fuzzy. He reached up and adjusted them, and a stone ceiling came into focus. Something to his right shuffled, and he turned his head to the sound. A flash of pink hair greeted his view, and then Brent's worried expression.

"Dude, you alright?" Brent asked, scooting closer. He was crouched down on one knee, leaning over Simon.

"My head is pounding like I got hit with an Earthquake," Simon told him, forcing himself to sit up. "Where are we?"

He cast a glance around their small room. It was windowless, and made of pure concrete. There was no furniture, or decorations of any kind, and a hazel haired woman stood guard at a cast iron gate that served as the door.

"Who's that?"

"Don't know," Brent said to him. "She hasn't been very talkative, but she won't leave either."

"Where are the others?" Simon asked, going to stand up, and found that on top of having a massive migraine he had a severe case of vertigo. Instead he opted to lean his back against the wall.

Brent shook his head, "No idea. When I came to, it was just us. But we still have our Pokémon, which is weird, but the Balls are locked somehow. I tried them all."

Simon subconsciously noted that he could feel the weight of his PokeBalls at his waist. "You," he motioned to the non talkative woman. "Where are our friends?"

She remained unresponsive, and Simon could've sworn she might just have been a statue.

"Hey," he tried again, and this time something happened. The woman moved aside, vanishing from view behind the concrete wall, and in her place a pretty blonde woman appeared. Her hair curled at the sides of her face, and she had deep blue eyes.

"Good day," she said sweetly. "My name is Domino. What are your names?"

Simon and Brent shared a look, in it both men read the same expression. Maybe if they cooperated, they could get information about their friends and why they were in a concrete cell.

Brent replied, "I'm Brent Harrison. This is Simon Turner."

"Good. I want to start us out by saying your friends are fine," she smiled at them, but there was something unnerving to Simon in her eyes. "And they will be so long as all of you don't cause any trouble. Understood?"

"Why are we here?" Simon asked, figuring there would be no sense in beating around the bush.

"I believe that is a question only you can answer," she told him. "You came to this island. Why?"

Well, she had a point. "We came to help our friend," Simon told her. "She was trapped here and appeared to be in trouble."

The woman named Domino let her smile fall, "How did you know she was trapped here?"

"She called us from a PokeCenter," Brent answered before Simon could.

This news seemed to trouble Domino, as she frowned and crossed her arms. She leaned over and whispered something to the other woman the two men couldn't hear. Then the hazel haired woman nodded and left.

"What do you know of the situation on this Island? Or in Fushcia City?" Domino asked suddenly.

Simon and Brent exchanged confused looks. "All we know is the Sevii Islands haven't been in contact for a few weeks," Brent replied. "What's going on in Fuschia?"

"Is it related to why the Islands went dark?" Simon asked. His father flashed through his mind, and his mother racing off to find him. The terrified look in May's eyes as she looked to Simon after the phone call disconnected.

"Thank you for your cooperation," was all the reply they received and Domino walked away.

"Hey!" The two men cried in unison. Brent jumped up and ran to the iron gate, trying to crane his neck and see where she had gone.

"Come back!" He shouted. "Do you have the others? Hey!"

Simon sighed, leaning more of his weight into the wall, "Guess that could've gone better."

"Ya think?" Brent snapped, smacking the gate with a loud groan. "Where do you think they have Darcy and my Dad?"

"Somewhere in this same building," Simon told him. "They have to be."

* * *

Brock jolted awake with a harsh gasp for air. His bangs clung to his forehead while freezing droplets of water trickled down his face. A shiver tickled his spine as the water trailed down his neck.

"Finally," a man's voice said. "I was beginning to worry."

Brock blinked to adjust his eyesight, and saw he was in an empty, white painted room. The floor was gray tile, with a suspicious looking stain in the corner. He attempted to move, but found himself tied securely to a metal chair. The sound of something plastic being sat down alerted Brock to movement behind him. "Who's there?"

There was a deep breath, then, "Someone who knows you, but someone you will not know."

A red cloaked man walked around Brock, stopping a few feet in front of him. His face was shrouded under a crimson hood, buried within a deep shadow.

Brock frowned at the response, "What do you mean? Who are you?"

"I cannot reveal my identity to you, at least not yet," the man replied, turning his back and walking a few steps away.

"Why?"

"Your friend, Ash Ketchum, should be on his way by now. Surely, yes?" The man asked, craning his head so he could see Brock. "If he lives up to his reputation."

Brock hesitated in replying. Hopefully, Ash had found Del by now and didn't know the others were there so he would be on his way back home. But how often did those kind of hopes come true?

"Probably," Brock admitted more to himself.

"Then that is why," the man told him. "Once Ash arrives, we can begin."

"Begin what?"

"The final stage of the plan."

"You're the leader of Crimson, aren't you?" Brock asked, already knowing the answer he was about to receive.

"Indeed."

"I heard your speech to Lance on TV," Brock continued. "Why do you hate the League so much? Why want it to fall?"

"Because they took everything from me!" The Crimson leader snapped, raising his voice. "The so called protectors of Pokémon Trainers. The government we all live under. They ripped my family and my life right out from under me, and I'm not the only one who's suffered at their hands. They must pay, for everything they have ever done."

"What did they do to your family?" Brock asked, a sincere curiosity in his tone.

The man didn't reply to his question, instead he fully faced Brock and had a comment of his own, "You used to be with the League..."

Brock's heart missed a beat. He could feel himself begin to sweat, and the fear pump into his veins. Surely this man wouldn't harm him because of his past profession?

"I was a Gym Leader," Brock started, controlling the shake behind his voice. "I was dedicated to helping fresh and mature trainers better themselves and their Pokémon. To offer advice and bits of wisdom to help them on their journeys and hopefully impact their life in some way."

The man was silent, and Brock swallowed hard. He stared directly into the shadow under the hood, straight where he predicted the man's eyes would be. Finally, the man spoke. "That was a good answer."

Brock felt a wave of relief wash over him, but he knew he wasn't in the clear yet.

"I have no interest in hurting any of the Gym Leaders," the man said, and Brock felt himself relax. "My only intent is to take down the corrupt politics of the Plateau."

"If I may," Brock started. "Even if your reasonings are justified, even if the Plateau is as corrupt and bad as you say, taking your revenge won't make you feel better. All it will leave is a gaping hole in yourself that can never be filled again."

The Crimson leader went silent once more, turning away from Brock and walking to the far side of the white room. Brock waited with bated breath, feeling a droplet of water fall from his bangs, hoping that just maybe he had said the right thing.

"I don't care," was the man's response, and he did not reface Brock. "My only purpose left in this life is to secure a future without the League."

"But-" Brock began to try and persuade the man, but he was cut off.

"I know the twins are yours. Behave, cooperate, and they will be spared." Then the man spun around and walked by Brock, slamming a door shut behind him as he went.

Brock tried to turn, and crane his neck back to see, to shout and plea for the man to come back, but he could not. His bonds were too tight.

* * *

Gary approached the magnetically sealed door into the archives. The Guard and his Machamp stood at attention as he came closer.

"What can I do for you Professor Oak?" He asked.

"I need to get in and see Lance," Gary told him. "It's urgent."

"Yes sir, Lance told me should you come you could be given access."

"Gee, thanks. Glad to know you work from the goodness of your heart," Gary drawled and bypassed the man as the door opened with a hiss. The rows upon rows of books greeted his view, but he had eyes for only the center of the room. Where Lance stood at the table with the dozen other League officials.

They barely looked up from their research when Gary walked up and tapped Lance on the shoulder. "We need to talk."

Lance appeared bewildered by the researchers sudden appearance, but nodded nevertheless. "Alright."

"In private," Gary added, casting a glance to the League officials. Looking for any suspicious signs. He found none.

Lance nodded again, and stepped away with Gary. Once the researcher was sure they were far enough away, he faced Lance and said, "We have a traitor in the Plateau."

The reaction out of Lance was not what he had expected. The red haired man sighed and nodded. "I had my suspicions. Things have been too coincidental for my liking."

"Any ideas who it could be?" Gary cast another glance over Lance's shoulder to the table of Officials.

"None," Lance admit. "It could be anyone..." he trailed off and Gary could see he had a thought. Suddenly, Lance pulled out his PokeGear, dialed a number, and waited quietly while it rang.

Gary heard a voice on the other end, and then Lance said, "Vance, keep an eye on Archer while you're in Sinnoh. Report if he does anything suspicious."

There was a sound of agreement from the tiny speaker, and then Lance hung up. Gary crossed his arms, "And what if the traitor is Vance? You just tipped him off."

"It's not Vance," the Ambassador snapped. "I promise you that with my life."

"Regardless," Gary started, earning a glare from Lance. "We need-"

The door to the Archives opened with a loud hiss, making the two of them cease speaking immediately. In a rush, Lorelei raced in and spotted the two of them off by themselves. She was clutching her PokeGear tight, and sprinted their direction.

"What is it Lorelei?" Lance asked with concern. "What happened?"

Lorelei skidded to a stop in front of them, and didn't wait to catch her breath. "Two-of Koga's men-have returned..."

Lance's expression shifted from concern to worry.

"They've brought-a specimen," Lorelei continued. "An infected-Rattata."

Lance's expression shifted to fury. "What?!"

"This sounds like a lovers dispute," Gary broke in. "I think you can handle this without me, after all, you're an expert at lovers disputes. Right, Lance?"

The rage covering the Ambassador's face reached a critical level as his skin color matched that of his hair. Before he could say anything to the researcher, Gary was gone and heading out the door.

"What should I have them do?" Lorelei asked, attempting to keep her business demeanor, but Lance could see the emotions Gary had stirred up in her.

He sighed, his rage cooling at her distraught self. "I suppose it's my fault for not ordering Koga to leave those Pokemon in Fuschia. Have them take it to Gary to study, and make sure the Board of Directors does not find out it's here."

"Yes, sir," she said, and opened her mouth to say something else. She appeared on the verge of a breakdown, and Lance wondered why. Surely what Gary said hadn't caused her that much distress?

Her PokeGear erupted in a monotonous ring, and she visibly stuttered. Her eyes moved from Lance to its screen, and she blinked. Flipping it open, she answered, "Hello?"

"Master Lorelei!" She recognized the voice to be the head Pokémon Ranger. "We've tracked the suspicious group to the Plateau. They appear to be Crimson, and are doing recon of the building."

Lorelei's eyes snapped to Lance's, and both pairs widened. "Apprehend them!" Lance barked. "Now!"

Through the speaker, they heard the head Ranger shout to move out, and it was immediately followed by a staticky commotion. Both Lance and Lorelei waited as the sounds cut off, and silence followed.

Lance feared the worst, but then the head Ranger's voice came back, "We've got them."

* * *

Gary trudged up the steps back towards the research lab knowing that the infected Rattata would be brought there, and of course they would want him to look at it. So before anyone could even ask, he would just meet Koga's men there.

As he walked, his mind pondered over the information he had on Crimson, and their connection to Team Rocket. They were connected, that was clear to him, but how? There was a piece to the puzzle he was missing, and he was betting it was that name scribbled in Giovanni's file…. _Richard..._ Dammit! Gary face palmed. He'd forgotten to ask Lance about that, having been sidetracked with the knowledge of a traitor.

Oh well, he'd figure it out later. For now he was at a dead end, and with the infected Rattata in the building, he might possibly be able to help the people of Fuschia. By finding a cause for their feralness, and maybe finding a cure. That would be a damn good place to start with this whole mess. He rounded a corner, deep in thought and not watching where he was going. Little did he know that a certain bluenette had done the very same thing. With a dull thump, the two collided and nearly toppled over.

"Dawn!" Gary barked, staggering in place. "If you wanted to cop a feel, you could've just asked!"

"Keep dreaming Gary," she snapped back, pushing a few strands of hair from her face. "I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole."

"Technically you just rubbed against me, so where's the pole?"

Despite everything dampening the bluenette's spirits, there was something about Gary's sarcasm that made her smile. Something that would never change, like Ash's recklessness.

"Alright you win," she conceded with the same tone he'd used. "I just wanted to feel what has Serena so hooked."

Gary, not used to Dawn having a comeback, had his jaw hit the floor. "Didn't think you had it in you, I'm impressed."

"We saved the world side by side with Ash, but my sarcasm impresses you," she rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"How about we just skip to the part why you're walking alone through the Plateau?" Gary ignored her. "What's wrong?"

"Just because I'm on a walk means something's wrong?" She tried to play it off, but Gary's dark eyes pierced straight through her wall. She sighed, "Lance, obviously it's because of Lance."

"Yeah," Gary drug the word out. "How are you doing being stuck in the same place as him without a way to escape?"

"I'm managing," she told him. "That's why I'm on a walk."

"Not hoping to run into him are you?" Gary questioned. "Or a certain Elite? We don't need a repeat of your little tussle."

"No, I'm not looking for them," Dawn defended herself sternly, folding her arms and glaring at the researcher. "I just needed to clear my head a bit. The kids were starting to pick up on my mood."

"Trust me when I say, we all can feel your mood."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means the tensions that has radiated from you and Lance for the last six years has been ridiculous," Gary told her harshly. "And I'm done dealing with it."

"You're done dealing with it?" she asked incredulously. "Wow, way to make my problems about you."

"Let me put it this way," Gary tried again, not changing his tone. "All of us, not just me, have been doing a little song and dance to not get in the middle of you two for the last six years. With everything that is going on, we don't have the time or effort to put into pretending like things are ok. So here's my advice, go, talk, to, him, and sort this shit out once and for all."

Dawn stayed silent while he spoke, and when he was done, she looked away for a moment. "No, the past is the past, Gary. It's over between him and I."

Wrong answer. Gary's face lit up a bright red, and he took a step closer. Lowering his voice dangerously low, he said, "That's not how things fucking work. You miss him, it's as obvious as the fact that Pokemon evolve, and he misses you. I know he does, because the only time he shows any kind of emotional reaction is when you're involved."

Dawn tried taking a step back to put some distance between them, but Gary kept coming.

"It's time the two of you got over this. I know what happened, he cheated, it sucked, and yes it was wrong of him to do. But love shouldn't be held down because someone made a mistake. Learn from it, deal with the consequences, and move on together. Even if the two of you don't get back together, at least their would be peace for Lily's sake."

Then he stormed past Dawn, and briskly walked away, mumbling under his breath about him coming to the Plateau to help the League, not to play love doctor.

Dawn watched him go, her body and mind numb from his words. Was he right? Was arrogant, cocky, smart-ass Gary Oak right?...Of course he was right. But was now really the time? No, Kanto was in a crisis. But what if things progressively got worse and there wouldn't be another chance? No, forget his cheating ass.

Question after question raced through her head, each with an answer that contradicted not only herself, but her own morals. This was hard, why did this have to happen to her?! If it had been anyone else, she more than likely would have fed them the same lines Gary had just spewed her way. But would they have listened? Would she be in the same boat as Gary, watching her friends flow further and further down the drain?

Then her mind went blank, and she stared aimlessly at the wall. All these emotions, all this anger and stress…it wasn't worth it. That much she knew. Not to herself, or to Lily, or even to Lance and Lorelei. She was going to talk to him, for everyone's sake, not just her own. If it meant they could all live a peaceful life and raise Lily to be a strong woman, then it would be worth it.

Her mind made up, Dawn continued on the way she'd been heading. This time, hoping she might run into either Lance or Lorelei.

* * *

Cameron's brow raised in excitement as May spoke to him, in a hushed tone of course. Having decided as a group that the safest place to wait for Koga would be on the roof, that's where they currently stood. Janine was traveling the buildings edge, silently peering over the side while her fingers trailed the length of her sword. Souza stood off by himself, appearing to be in deep thought.

"Ally then used Dragonair's Dragon Pulse and it was over," May said to her husband. "The Cubchoo went down, and time ran out. She won."

"She won?" Cameron repeated in awe. "Our baby girl won! She qualifies for the Pro Grand Festival?" May nodded and Cameron almost shouted in joy, but he caught himself. Instead he wrapped May up in a tight embrace, and said in her ear, "I knew she would. I'm just sorry I had to miss it."

"Well, then let's be sure to get home and figure all this out so we can see her claim the title of Festival Champion," May said back, returning the hug.

Cameron opened his mouth to say more, but someone cleared their throat beside the duo. Turning, they found Janine had stopped her pacing of the roof and had approached them. Once the Gym Leader had their attention, she spoke in a low tone, "Sorry to interrupt, but I have a serious question." She paused, looking at Cameron with a hard stare, "What do you think of the Chief of Police?"

Cameron blinked at her. "Souza?" Then turned his head to the man in question. The Gym Leader's tone implied that the Elite tell her his honest opinion of the man, so he said, "Honestly? He's an arrogant fool."

May's brow shot up at the way Cameron described Souza, because he never had anything bad to say about anyone. Sure, he had people he wasn't fond of, but this marked the first time she'd ever heard him speak ill of someone else.

"Do you think he could be with Crimson?" Janine asked, cutting straight to her point.

Cameron didn't reply right away. Unsure of how Janine would react upon hearing his own suspicions. He looked to her, and she could see the thoughts racing behind his eyes. Confirming his opinion to her.

The Gym Leader growled and faced Souza, gripping the hilt of her sword. Cameron reacted quick, grabbing her wrist and whispering, "I'm not for sure, I don't have any proof."

"But you have reasons?" Her question was quick, and sharp. Just like her eyes as they darted to meet his.

"Sort of," Cameron admit weakly. "It was his attitude just before the outbreak."

"Then that's all the proof I need to question him," Janine said flatly, and yanked out of Cameron's grip before he could say another word. She marched directly for Souza, not giving him a chance to see her coming.

Too late to react, Cameron moved after her just as she grabbed the Chief of Police by his arm and flung him towards the doorway down into the building. He yelled at the sudden movement, and crashed into the brick wall hard.

"What the Hell-" he began, but the ringing of metal silenced him as Janine drew her sword and held the tip to his throat.

"Janine!" Cameron snapped, coming up beside her. "This is not the way to deal with the issue."

"Section-B, Page 18, Clause 31," Janine said back to him a tone that clearly challenged his authority. "Under the Indigo League Guidelines and Legislature of Kanto, I retain the highest authority to act as I see fit in defense of my city. Above reigning Elite Four members, aside from the Champion, who shall retain primary jurisdiction of every Kantonosion Citizen, including myself. Are you the current Champion, Master Cameron?"

His jaw dropped. "No..."

"Then by Clause 31, I am the highest authoritative figure in Fuschia during this crisis, so back off," Janine told him harshly, and turned her eyes back onto the purple haired man against the wall.

May inched closer to Cameron and brushed her hand against his, he didn't respond to the gesture, instead looking at a total loss for words. May didn't blame him. Janine had completely shut him down. If the Gym Leader decided she needed to kill Souza, there was nothing Cameron could do about it.

"I have a simple question, and I expect a simple answer," Janine spoke to Souza. "Are you with Crimson?"

Souza frowned, "What? What on Earth makes you ask th-"

"I said I wanted an answer," Janine barked. "Not another question."

He stammered for a moment, but managed to get out a quick, "No! I would never join a gang like that."

"They're more like an organization," Cameron added in, folding his arms. If he couldn't stop Janine, he might as well help her come to the truth. Souza began looking from him to Janine. "And you seemed awfully unhelpful at the docks. Oh, and you left me to die back at the Pokémon Center, and-"

Upon hearing this, something inside of May snapped. "He did what?!"

Without waiting for an answer from anyone, she reared her fist back and slammed her knuckles into Souza's nose. It cracked under her fist, and she felt it give way under the pressure. Cameron yanked May away, pulling her enough distance away to stop her from striking the man again. Souza howled in pain as blood gushed out of his now lopsided nose, and Janine lowered her sword so she could clamp a hand against his mouth. Stopping him from alerting any feral Pokémon that might be on the street below.

"Keep her under control!" Janine hissed. "Otherwise we'll all be dead!"

May struggled to get away from her husband, growling and cursing Souza's direction. Cameron placed both his hands at her shoulders and squeezed, hard, stopping her in place.

"Cool it," he said to her firmly, giving her a hard stare. She looked up into his green eyes, and immediately felt her rage subside.

"Sorry," she whispered. "He just...you could've..."

Cameron glanced back to Janine, who was too busy listening for the sounds of Pokémon to be paying attention. Quickly, he turned back and planted a swift kiss on her forehead. Before she could even process his action, he was whispering so only she could hear. "God do I love you. That was awesome."

She blinked twice, then grinned up at him. "Aw shucks, I was only defending your honor."

He rolled his eyes and gave her another peck on the forehead, then turned back to Janine. Deciding the coast was clear, she removed her hand from Souza's mouth, flicking her wrist to rid some of the blood that trailed on her hand, "Where were we?"

Souza didn't answer her, instead he tilted his head back and pinched his nose. Wincing as the pain shot through his face. Then looked past her to Cameron, "I'm sorry."

"W-what?" Cameron questioned, bewildered. That was the last thing he'd been expecting to hear.

"I didn't believe that anything bad was going to happen," Souza continued nasally. "Truly I didn't. It's been twenty years since anything major has. I thought the boat crash was just an accident and the crew jumped ship to avoid legal issues, and I shouldn't have left you back at the Center. I...I just panicked and didn't know what to do. I'm sorry, I truly am. But I'm not with Crimson! I would never betray my City."

There was something in Souza's tone that sounded genuine to the Elite, which was surprising. Janine however, didn't think so. "Don't feed us that Tauros shit," she growled at him. "Tell the truth!"

"B-b-but I am!"

"Don't make me-"

"Janine," Cameron stopped her threat, beckoning her to come to him. Janine glared at him, but did as he asked, not taking her eyes away from Souza. "I think he is being honest," Cameron whispered to the Gym Leader, so Souza wouldn't hear.

"I don't, and I have jur-"

"I know, you're in charge," Cameron interrupted her again. "You do what you feel is right, all I'm saying is I believe his words. At least the ones he just said."

Janine didn't have a reply, and neither did she look to the Elite. Silently, she stepped forward, straight for Souza, and raised her sword.

"Janine! No-" Cameron began.

"Listen closely!" Janine growled to Souza, putting the tip of her sword against his throat once more. "If I find out you are lying, I will sever your head from your body, do I make myself clear?"

Souza swallowed and nodded. "I'm not, I promise."

Janine kept the sword at his throat while she glared at him a moment longer, then she dropped the tip and strode away briskly to the other side of the rooftop. The other three watched her go, and not once did she look back or break her pace.

Cameron stepped forward, not looking to Souza, and walked to the nearest edge. He looked out over the city, seeing a few plumes of smoke rising from somewhere in its depths. A presence stepped up to his side, and a smaller body leaned against him.

"That was intense," May tried to lighten the mood.

"That was nothing compared to the things that've already happened here," Cameron told her.

"I was trying to-" May started, but stopped when he suddenly faced her. His green eyes were sparkling, as if he was on the verge of tears.

"Thank you for coming," he said. "I mean, I'm mad you're here in this Hell, but my head is so much clearer with you beside me. Without you here...I may have just tossed Souza off the building and been done with it"

May tilted her head at him, "I don't believe that."

"It was Hell when it started," Cameron continued. "It's Hell now, but...I've never actually wanted someone dead before..."

"Hey," her voice was soft, and sweet. A sound that could melt his heart. A sound that had been melting his heart for twenty years. She reached up and cupped his face in her hands, turning his gaze to hers. "We survived the Dominion's so long ago. We can survive this. I understand, things are bad, and we have our kids and our friends to worry about also, but I know you, and I know you'll do everything you can to save everyone. Because you're a kind, loving person. So I know you wouldn't have thrown Souza off the building, with Crimson or not, because that's not who you are. So don't start being pitiful now, because you have to help get us out of here." She said the last part with a smirk, getting a small smile out of her lover.

"This is why I married you," he told her, turning her smirk into a real smile.

The mischievous glint in her eye soon returned, however. "It wasn't just because of the se-"

Cameron broke their gaze and looked down over the side of the building. Something below had caught his eye. May pouted, "Hey, don't ignore me-"

"Koga's here," he interrupted her.

* * *

"This is possibly the dumbest plan you've ever had," Misty groaned as her and Ash walked through the knee high grass.

"You think so?" Ash questioned, looking straight ahead to the Crimson base. "I think it's genius."

" _You_ think you're a genius," she criticized.

"I'm not?"

"This plan is not going to work," she ignored his question. "They're going to know something's up."

"How so?"

"Oh I don't know..." Misty began. "The Champion of Kanto, and the Water Master just walk up to a criminal base. Sounds like the start to a bad joke."

"I like bad jokes."

"Yes, I know you do," Misty sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Ash grinned, casting a sideways glance to her.

"Cheer up love," he said. "The kids got this. They're just like we were at that age, if not better."

"You know, that's exactly what scares me," she admit, more to herself than to him. "I'm scared they'll get that adventure itch they inherited from you and not follow the plan," she added worriedly.

"That's what Ally is for," Ash said. "She'll keep Kaiden and Del in check."

"I hope..." Misty trailed off, narrowing her eyes as the large side door to the building rolled up. "Looks like they spotted us."

"Yep," Ash nodded firmly. "No turning back now."

Two military grade humvees roared out of the garage, hurtling straight for the duo. They stopped walking, and Misty grabbed Ash's hand. "This better work."

He smiled out of the corner of his mouth, "It will."

From the bushes along the tree line, Kaiden and Del peered through the shrubbery. They watched as the humvees skidded to a stop alongside their parents and Crimson personnel jumped out brandishing auto rifles. Kaiden's grip tightened on the bush, pricking his finger on a thorn. Brent's Starly cawed softly and Ally, who was crouching behind the Ketchum kids, reached out and stroked its feathers.

"They're in," Kaiden said as both his parents were shoved into the jeeps. "Let's go."

"Wait a minute," Del hissed. "We should wait until the jeeps are back inside. We don't want to be seen too."

"She's right Kaid," Ally said before he could protest. "Be patient." He opened his mouth to attempt protesting again, but the brunette grabbed his hand in hers. "Patience."

He opened and closed his mouth like a fish, and finally, turned red from the feeling of his hand in hers.

Del smirked, but didn't look their way, "Yeah, listen to your girlfriend."

Both teens exploded in a pink color.

"We-" they began to say together, but Del cut them off.

"The jeeps are back inside," she said. "Let's go."

She dropped on her stomach, and began to army crawl through the bush. Pichu ducked inside her hair to avoid the twigs. Still blushing, Kaiden let go of Ally's hand and followed his sister. Soon the three of them were crawling slow through the tall grass. Unseeable by any as they moved silently closer. Brent's Starly hopped along beside them.

Arm pull by arm pull, Del led the way, feeling the dirt force its way down her shirt and pants. She ignored the feeling, and pressed on, not slowing her pace. She could hear Kaiden behind her, breathing in sharply each time he moved. Probably from his ankle wound. She felt a pang of guilt...if she'd never came to this island, none of them would be here right now...

Finally they scooted into the shadow of the base, pulling themselves up into a sitting position against the wall. Del looked up at their target, a ventilation shaft roughly ten feet off the ground. She unhooked a PokeBall and clicked the release button. "Come on out Blastoise."

The large turtle Pokémon appeared a flash of light, one that made Del freeze in fear. What if someone had seen that? Well, here's to praying that they didn't.

"Wow!" Ally awed over the Pokémon. "He's gotten so big since I last seen him!"

Blastoise stood a little over eight feet tall, big and burly for any normal Blastoise, with a hard glare down at the three humans.

"Hey bud," Del began. "We need a lift up to that vent. Think you can help us out?"

Blastoise turned its head up to where she was pointing, and nodded with a proud, "Blast!"

The water type bent down and allowed Del to climb up its back, standing tall as she reached for the vent. Her fingers wrapped into the metal covering, and she popped it free with more ease than she expected. The shaft ran back into the building, the sunlight fading into the dark tight space. It would be a squeeze, but it seemed they would fit.

"Kaiden," Del looked down to the other two. "You first, I'll have to go last to recall Blastoise."

The Ketchum boy nodded and stood up, putting his weight onto his good foot. Ally rose with him, and Brent's Starly flew up to land on her shoulder. Instead of allowing Kaiden to climb on him, Blastoise bent down and lifted him in its meaty arms.

"Whoa, ok. Wasn't expecting that," he quipped as the Pokemon raised him up to the vent's height. He peered down into the narrow corridor. "Do I really have to go first?"

"You're the man here," Ally teased from below. "So act like it."

He groaned, but flashed her a half smile all the same. Then he reached into the vent, and hauled himself inside. Once in, he realized just how tight they would have to squeeze. Good thing he wasn't claustrophobic.

"Alright, Ally. You're up," Del said.

Blastoise did the same as before, lifting Ally into the air. Starly cooed and flew into the vent ahead of her. As the brunette climbed into the vent shaft, Del spotted something on the edge of the tree line. She squinted and raised a hand to help narrow her vision. Something dark was sprinting their direction, something canine in shape, with horns protruding from the back of its head.

"Hurry up!" Del's voice shook with horror. They must be up wind, that's why the Houndoom was running straight for them. It could smell them and Blastoise.

Ally pulled herself all the way inside, and shuffled forward to allow Del room, "Come on!"

Blastoise straightened to let Del grab the vent's edge and pull herself in. She gripped his PokeBall tight and tried to turn around, but the small space wouldn't allow it. The Houndoom howled, much closer now.

"Shit!" She hissed to herself, and backed out of the vent. She kept her grip however, and placed her rear on the edge, propping herself against the side of the building. Houndoom was now only half a dozen feet away, and lunged with a vicious growl. Blastoise returned the sound, but it vanished in a flash of red light as Del recalled her Pokemon. The Houndoom smacked into the building and crumpled to the ground.

Her grip slipped, and she squeaked, but held on. With a little extra difficulty, she turned herself and vanished back into the ventilation shaft. Pichu huffed from inside her hair from the jarring motions.

"Del?" Ally asked ahead of her. "Del!?"

"I'm here," she called ahead, barely making out the brunette's outline the dark. "I got Blastoise let's go."

"Ally," Kaiden's voice echoed back. "Let's use Marill to find them, it'll be faster."

"Okay," she agreed, and Del heard a PokeBall being rolled forward across the metal surface. Next a flash of light lit up the corridor for a split second, followed by the mouse calling out confusedly. "Marill," Ally called to her Pokemon. "Listen for Brent, he's in this building somewhere."

"RillMarill."

Starly cooed softly, and hopped in place as Marill listened.

"Marill!" The blue mouse took off swiftly.

"Lead the way," Kaiden said and shuffled after the Pokemon. The crawl was long and slow, as they had to be careful not to make too much noise. Lest they be found out. Occasionally they could hear voices coming from below, but they didn't stop to listen.

Finally, Marill stopped beside another vent, and peered through. It turned to Kaiden and pointed urgently. He scooted up to the vent, and peaked through the cracks. A hallway ran below them, and he could see two people in Crimson attire, seeming to be guarding a prison cellblock.

"Is Brent in there?" he whispered to Marill. The mouse nodded, and he returned the gesture. "Good job."

"Did we find them?" Ally's voice asked quietly.

Kaiden didn't reply, being right beside the opening and worried the guards might notice him since he'd have to speak louder for her to hear his words. He struggled to get a PokeBall, but he succeeded in unclipping it from his belt and held it close to his lips.

"Alright, when you come out I need you to knock out the two Crimson guards quickly and quietly, ok?" he whispered to the Ball. "I know you can do it. Ready? Now!"

He slammed the side of his fist into the vent and popped it loose. It clattered to the floor under the flash of light from his PokeBall, and a Butterfree appeared with a chirp. The two guards jumped in alarm, but Butterfree swooped down and smacked into one man's face, beating its wings furiously. Sleeping powder filled their nostrils and they collapsed to the floor, dead if Kaiden didn't know better.

"Good job Butterfree," he called down, and scooted so he could slide out of the vent. He dropped to the floor, and landed on his feet. His injured foot burned from the impact, and he dropped to his knee. "Ack...Blow the rest of the powder away."

Butterfree chirped again, and used its wings to send the floating purple powder down the hall.

"Kaiden?" the voice was familiar, and when he looked up to the cell, he saw Brent pressed against the bars craning his neck to see out. "Holy shit, it is him!"

"What? No way," came another voice, this time Simon's, and then the man appeared beside Brent. "Kaiden! Where's-"

"Up here Simon," Ally called down from the vent, having scooted up to see out. Marill poked its head beside her, peering down to the scene. Starly hopped into sight as well, and flew out of the vent with a happy cry. It soared down and landed in front of Brent.

"Oh thank God," Simon breathed out when he saw his sister.

"Starly!" Brent exclaimed, bending down to rub his Pokemon's feathers. "Good job buddy! I'm proud of you!"

"Not to ruin the moment, but who else is here?" Del's voice echoed from the vent. "We're kind of in a hurry."

"Del!" Brent couldn't see her, but he knew her voice anywhere. "You guys found her!"

"Yes, but she's right, we need to hurry," Kaiden replied, forcing himself to fight through his injury and stand. He moved over to the asleep guards and began rummaging for a set of keys. "Who else came with you two?"

"Just Dad and Darcy," Brent told them. "Something happened in Fuschia, otherwise everyone would have came."

"What happened in Fuschia?" Kaiden asked as he found what he was looking for. Producing the keys from the guards pocket, he stood up and walked to the cell door.

"We're not sure…" Simon was the one to answer, and he looked up to Ally. "Dad was in serious trouble, and Mom went after him."

Her smile that formed when she saw Simon dropped, "What trouble?"

"Don't know, but…he sounded like he was saying goodbye," Simon's eyes darkened behind his glasses.

Kaiden unlocked the door and it swung open. Brent and Simon stepped out, with Brent unclipping his PokeBall and pointing it at Starly. "Maybe this will work out here. Return."

The Ball shot out the beam of red light, and Starly vanished inside its PokeBall. Kaiden turned back to Ally. Her face was hidden under her bangs, a look he knew too well.

"Hey, Ally," she looked up to him, and his heart ached at the worry in her eyes. "Once we get out of here, we'll go help them too. We'll save everyone, I promise!"

The brunette's eyes softened, and she nodded.

"We got to get out of here first," Del's voice echoed. "Come on, let's get going. Marill, can you locate Darcy?"

"MarillMar!" The mouse bounced in place and vanished from sight.

"Everyone back into the vent," Del said.

* * *

Darcy paced back and forth, her mind racing over everything she knew about the situation. Which admittedly wasn't much. Mainly she was worried for her friends and family. Were they ok? She ran a hand through her thick dark hair.

"You seem troubled," a man's voice came from the cell door. One she recognized. Turning, she found the hooded Crimson man watching her with his arms crossed. "Worried for your friends?"

"What gave it away?" she asked sarcastically.

"The pacing, the tone, the look of hatred," he told her. "You don't have to hate me you know. I'm only doing what has to be done."

"So you say, but so far I've seen nothing to prove otherwise," she spat. "You bombed the Plateau, and I've heard stories of Crimson beating and robbing trainers in the past."

"Only those with the League," the Crimson leader said. "Those who needed justice brought upon them." Then he sighed, "But I did not come here to talk about Crimson business."

"Then what do you want?"

She could swear she'd seen a flicker of dark eyes under the hood, and he spoke, "To talk about you. Tell me, what was it like growing up with the Ketchum's?

"What?" she blinked, completely taken back by the question. "Why do you care?"

"Is it so hard to believe I just want to get to know you? Or perhaps the life you've led?" He unfolded his arms. "I told you, you don't have to hate me."

Darcy crossed her arms, "It's a little hard to believe a man under a hood."

She didn't know what she expected, but she was prepared for some excuse. What she got, however, was a long silence followed by the man reaching up to his Crimson hood. His fingers gripped the edges, and he slowly flipped it back. The light stretched across his face as the shadows disappeared, and her jaw dropped. He had unruly jet black hair with graying sides, deep brown eyes, a sharp jawline, and a confident smirk. One she knew all too well…

"You…You…." Darcy swallowed, unable to fathom what she was seeing. "Why do you look like Ash Ketchum?"

The man smiled, and Darcy felt goosebumps race down her spine. It was exactly, and she meant EXACTLY, like Ash's….Kaiden and Del's too for that matter…

"My name is Richard Eugene Denton," he told her softly. "Most call me Red for short."

"You're…"

"I've been keeping tabs on the Ketchums since the end of the Dominion war," he continued. "I ask about your life with them because, well, you grew up with my Grandkids."

Darcy's stomach felt like it was full of lead. Her heart was pounding in her chest, furiously trying to beat a hole in her ribcage. No way was this man Del's Grandfather…

"I can see you don't believe me," his smile fell. "I imagine Ash told them I was long dead, Hell, he probably thought so too. I did vanish once again from his life during the war…"

"Red," a woman's voice interrupted them, and a pretty blonde appeared at his side.

"What is it Domino?" he asked. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, not once casting Darcy a look. Red sighed as she pulled away, and looked over to Darcy, "I did want to have some peaceful chatter before I must fulfill my part as the bad man in this situation. But, we are out of time. Take her."

He motioned to Darcy, bent down and gave Domino a kiss on the cheek, then walked away. The blonde finally turned her icy eyes onto the dark haired woman, and unlocked the cell.

"What? NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Darcy screeched, but it did no use. Domino was on her and sticking a needle into her arm before she could even react. Darcy went limp, but Domino was strong, catching and heaving her out of the cell with little effort.

As they left, up in the vent's, Kaiden felt like a massive weight was crushing him against the metal flooring. Behind him, he could feel everyone's eyes on his back, and he could feel the same hyperventilating cold sweat radiating from Del that was taking over him.


	12. Crimson Base P2

**Hey everyone! Just a fair warning that this chapter may have some information, or a character speaking, that might seem a little confusing. That would be because as this story is a sequel, this chapter references events from "The End of the Journey" more so than I have in previous chapters. I put in the key points that you'll need to know, so the story should still read as a standalone story if you have not read "The End of the Journey". Also there is still more information coming in later chapters, so just go with the flow and everything will fall into place :)**

* * *

 _10 years ago..._

 _There was a knock at the door, followed by a muffled female voice, "Red?"_

 _"Come in, Domino," he called, swiveling around in his chair._

 _The door swung open, revealing the blonde in the hallway. Her hair was up in a tight ponytail, and she wore a crimson leather jacket. She shut the door behind her as she walked in. Her eyes fell upon Red, sitting at his computer desk. A photo was pulled up on his laptop screen, one taken from afar of a young girl standing with Forrest just outside the Pewter City Gym. Domino knew the photo well, Red looked at it daily._

 _Red noticed her line of sight and smiled, "Del has made it to Celadon City already. She's proving to be just like her father."_ _Domino didn't reply. She put her hands together at her waist and caught Red's brown eyes. He frowned, "What happened?"_

 _"Our agents failed to retrieve the Soul Dew from Alto Mare," she informed him. "Your son and Cameron Turner intervened."_

 _Red's frown deepened, but he waved her off, "I've been told the Soul Dew wouldn't have gave us the power we needed anyway."_

 _"Sir? What will we use to perfect the formula then?"_

 _"I believe our little friends our the key."_

 _"Those mutants?" Domino looked bewildered. "They were perfect as a base for the formula strand...but...if we aren't careful, our formula will turn Pokémon into those things."_

 _"Then we'll be careful," Red said nonchalantly and stood up. "But I firmly believe they are the key."_

 _"Red," Domino began. "It's been ten years since we started. They haven't been useful beyond the beginning stages. I just don't see how they-"_

 _"Trust me," he interrupted her. "It will work."_

 _She looked up into his deep brown eyes as he grew closer. A few strands of gray hair were beginning to poke out at the sides, but otherwise, he appeared to be beaming with a young energy._

 _"A breakthrough will come," he continued. "It has too, the League must pay for what they've done."_

 _She nodded, "I agree, and I'm behind you a hundred percent. No matter where that takes us."_

 _Red smiled, a crooked smile that melted her heart. He took her hand and gently pulled her across the room, leading her to his bed._

* * *

"Ow!" Misty barked as a Crimson member tightened the bonds tying her to a metal chair. She growled in the back of her throat, making him recoil in fear.

"Yeah, don't piss her off," Ash warned. "She may be pretty, but it's a disaster when she's fired up."

"What did you just say, Ketchum?" Misty snapped, jerking her head to her right to see him. They were tied up inside what appeared to be a room for official meetings. A large polished oak wood table took up the center of the room, with Ash and Misty shoved up against the left side. All around them Crimson members stood at attention.

"I think it's cute that you still call me that after all these years, Mist," he cracked her a smile.

She groaned. "Of course you would be making jokes in a situation like this."

"Someone has to right? And Gary's not here to cover for me."

"Well I told you this idea was stupid," she scolded. "They apparently didn't want to just talk."

"Somebody does, otherwise we'd be dead," he pointed out.

Ash was enjoying their little game. Pretending to be bickering with each other to throw off the Crimson guards while they surveyed the surroundings. He might be smiling, but inside he was a fireball of rage. And something told him Misty's attitude didn't even come close to the pent up anger inside of her. Or maybe it was just because he'd lived with her for so long now that he recognized the tell signs of a bad argument coming? At least this time it wasn't directed at him. Suddenly the door both of them had been escorted through was thrown open and a blonde woman waltzed in. To both Ash and Misty's pure rage, they recognized her.

"Domino!" They snarled together.

The blonde in question smiled wide. "My it has been a long time since I've seen either one of you. Kudos on stopping the Dominion's and what not. I see your ego stroking celebration on TV every year."

"And where were you during the war?" Misty growled. "Hiding in a hole? Like the rest of the Team Rocket cowards that didn't join the fight?"

"Those men and women were the true cowards," Domino hissed. "They abandoned the very organization that gave them a life. They abandoned the man who gave them everything."

"Oh I hope you don't mean Giovanni," Ash said through grit teeth.

Domino glared at him. "That man was twice the man you could ever hope to be Ketchum."

Ash's rage reached a new height, and he could tell it showed. He felt his face heat up, and his heart beat furiously. Pumping blood at a lightning quick pace. He remembered Giovanni...how could he _forget_ that man. The horrible things he'd done to his friends and family over the course of the war. The amount of people he killed just to claim what he wanted. In the end what did it get him? _Literally_ ripped apart by none other than Ash Ketchum himself.

"Giovanni deserved what I did to him," Ash growled dangerously low. Domino's brow went up at Ash's words, apparently hearing new information. "That's right," Ash continued, not breaking his eye contact with the blonde. "I ripped him apart. I held his still beating heart in my hands as he died-"

 _In his mind, he could see Giovanni pushing himself off of Misty, who lay huddled on the floor. Broken, defeated, and crying with her pants down around her ankles...and the satisfied smirk on the Rocket Leader's face. Ash could feel the rip in his throat as he screamed while charging Giovanni. A demonic roar of terrifying proportions._

"-Giovanni died less than a man. He died as a pathetic piece of human trash who was a nothing more than a Parasect upon the Earth."

Domino's face was deep red by this point, and she started towards Ash. A different Crimson member rushed forward, planting himself between Domino and her target. "Ma'am! We are under orders to wait on the Leader!"

"Get the _fuck_ out of my way!" She spat, but the man refused to move.

While they shouted back and forth, Misty's eyes remained locked on Ash. He hadn't mentioned that day in nearly twenty years. How angry must he be to bring up memories he'd attempted to bury for so long? A shiver ran down her spine as she looked upon his face. He seemed scary calm now, staring straight ahead at Domino with nothing in his eyes. A look she'd only ever seen once before...on that day so long ago...it was scary then, and it was scary now...

"Ash?" She asked softly.

He turned to the sound, and as his eyes met hers they seemed to come back into reality. A horrified expression morphed across his face, and she saw a lone tear build up in his right eye.

"FINE!" Domino shouted, shoving the Crimson man aside. "Why are you two here? What brought you to the Island?"

"I think we could ask you the same questions," Misty snapped, tearing her eyes away from Ash and attempting to glare a hole straight through Domino. "Why don't you talk first."

To her surprise, she received an answer. "We needed test subjects for our virus, and the Sevii Islands were the perfect enclosed scenarios," Domino explained sharply. "We needed to see how fast it spread, and how powerful it made the Pokemon."

"A virus?" Misty repeated, bubbling with anger. "That's why these Islands have feral Pokémon attacking us? You created a _fucking_ virus and let it loose?!"

"To be fair, it wasn't supposed to work the way it did, but we found a use for it," Domino said more to herself. Her face was still red, and it was plain to see she was fighting the urge to still attack Ash.

"What was it-" Misty started her question, but the door opened once more and a squad of Crimson members walked in. In the center of them, they were escorting a barely awake Darcy, who was mumbling under her breath. Behind them, a man walked in wearing a crimson cloak. He had graying jet black hair, and deep brown eyes Misty recognized all too well. She cursed at the man, pulling against her bonds and attempting to stand. Two Crimson members rushed forward and forced her back down. Keeping their hands pressed against her shoulders tight.

Ash recognized the man too, and let loose a primal growl of rage. "You!" He boomed, a sound that sent the guards holding Misty stepping back in fear. "You sorry mother fu-"

"Now that is no way to greet your father," Red stopped his son, stepping up to the other side of the table and staring down at him.

Ash's mind raced, taking him back to the last day he saw his father...

 _He was covered in Giovanni's flesh and blood. Following Misty, who was holding her broken arm, and Red, who hadn't said a word since he'd found them over Giovanni's lifeless body. They were attempting to flee the Sinnoh Rocket Base, and Misty had a breakdown, unable to rid the feeling of Giovanni on her body._

 _Ash joined her, falling to his knees and calling himself a monster for what he'd done to the man...but it had to be, Giovanni had to be stopped. And while they huddled together on the floor, sobbing and holding each other close, Red abandoned them. Left them to die alone in that Rocket Base...but Lance arrived, and helped save the broken duo as well as finding the imprisoned Dawn._

"You left us behind," Ash shouted. "You left me again! And when I needed your help the most! When WE-" he nodded to Misty, because he wasn't whole without her. They were a pair, and if you left one, or hurt one, you affected the other. "-needed you the most! Mom always said you were a good person, with good intentions, but I wonder if she truly believed that since she kept her maiden name. What would she think of you now?"

Red visibly whitened at the mention of his deceased wife, but he recollected himself swiftly. He clenched his fists and leaned on the table, resting his knuckles on the tabletop. "All I wanted was to help you, but the League sidetracked my motivation. Not to mention..." Red looked straight at Ash, his same colored eyes seeming to drill a hole into Ash soul. "You made the reason I left home in the first place absolutely worthless!"

Misty gasped, her head snapping to Ash as he frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Her and Lance decided not to tell you?" Red mused, looking to Misty. "What a shame they couldn't trust you with sensitive information."

"You son of a Bitch!" Ash shouted. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?"

"Ash-" Misty tried to stop the revelation, for she knew what was coming. Red was right, it was information she'd withheld at the request of Lance. Information she decided to keep from Ash for as long as they lived, because he was happier not knowing. Happier not knowing the implications of his actions. Actions that needed to be done, actions that Misty would put herself back into that very situation again and again so he could do them.

"I left you and your mother to find my missing brother...and when I finally did, you murdered him!" Red shouted. "You ripped him apart like a damn chew toy! And when I found you covered in his blood..."

Ash didn't hear the rest...his mind buzzed with Red's words and the plea in Misty's voice as she tried to stop him. Buzzing. Mind numbing buzzing. The lights in the room swirled, and the colors faded in and out. Giovanni had been his uncle? The most evil man on the planet had been his relative? And he'd ripped him open, right in front of his father and Misty...who knew?! She knew he was killing his uncle?

The door burst open with a bang, and two guards rushed in escorting a disheveled Brock. The spiky haired man saw his drugged up daughter and attempted go her way, but he was yanked the opposite. He caught Misty's eye and felt a wave of relief that her and Ash were still alive.

"Sir!" One of Brock's guards said. "The other two have escaped!"

Red straightened up, looking at the man as he frowned, then he smiled. "Well then, it seems my son and his wife had help. My grandchildren are living up to their potential. Find them, and bring them here unharmed."

"Yes sir!" The one guard left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Once he was gone, Red waved once with three fingers. The room was filled with clicks as two guards pulled out handguns and aimed them at Brock and Darcy. Domino produced one from her waistline and pointed it directly at Misty with a smirk.

"No!" Ash shouted, turning his eyes to Red. "Please don't kill them!"

"I don't want to hurt them son," Red sighed. "But I will if you don't do as I ask of you."

"What do you want?" Ash wouldn't let them get hurt, there was no way in Hell.

"I want you to infiltrate the Indigo Plateau, release a portion of the virus, and kill Lance," Red told him. "That should be fairly simple for the Champion."

Ash's mouth opened ever so slightly. That was a steep price...

"Ash," it was Misty, and her voice was firm. The kind of tone he was used to hearing when he was in trouble. His eyes slowly left Red and traveled to his wife, and when his eyes locked onto her aquamarine orbs, he felt the wave of anger. It was not directed at him, but towards every single Crimson member in the room. Her glare, however, told him clear as day to tell Red he needed to fuck off. She was ready to lay down her life here and now so Crimson couldn't succeed.

"Ash," this time it was Brock. He wore much of the same expression as Misty, except his was softer. He knew what he was silently asking, but he knew the consequences of what Red was asking. He also knew the consequences if Ash didn't go along with it, and as much as he hated it, he was ready to pay the price.

Opposite him in the room, Darcy made a sound, raising her head just high enough to nod at Ash. Telling him it was ok. She too, was ready to pay the price.

Ash felt his throat burn as tears welled up in his eyes. This would not be easy, but what choice did he have? The three of them told them their answer, and they expected him to follow through, even if it meant...Ash's face ducked, hiding his eyes beneath his bangs and covering them in shadow.

"No," he whispered.

"I'm sorry?" Red questioned, leaning closer.

"I said no," Ash looked back up, tears streaming down his cheeks. "You arrogant prick. You're going to have to kill us all, because I'm going to make damn sure you don't get away with any of this!"

* * *

A knock at the door, followed by Lily screaming, "I'LL GET IT!" seared Serena's ears. She rose up from the couch as Lily flung open the door to Ash's office and happily greeted the League Official.

The man saw Serena over the top of Lily's head and smiled, lifting a warm box to eye height, "Got that pizza you guys wanted!"

"About time!" Sam shouted happily from his place on the couch.

"I know I'm starving!" Logan joined in, jumping away from Ash's desk.

Serena took the pizza from the Official and thanked him. He told them to enjoy their meal and that he would be back within the hour to see if they needed anything else. Within minutes the four of them were devouring the oh so savory taste of melted cheese.

"This stuff is Heaven!" Logan cried as he shoveled another slice into his mouth.

"Slow down you Snorlax!" Lily gasped. "Save some for me!"

"And me!" Sam exclaimed.

Serena sunk back into her spot on the couch, content wit her full stomach. She felt her ring tug on the leather, and lifted her hand. The diamonds sparkled in the light, and she thought of Gary. Where was he right now? Stuck with Lance, or running back and forth trying to solve the League's problems? And what about Dawn? She'd been gone a long time now, surely she didn't run into any trouble inside the Plateau? Or even everyone else? Off in dangerous places trying to help the ones they loved?

Inwardly she groaned, wanting nothing more than to be helping them in some way. Of course she was, making sure the kids were alright and accounted for, but it was mind numbing being stuck in the same room all day while Hell was going on everywhere else.

Her eyes drooped. She forced them back open, raising her head as she did so. Not good. Combine a full stomach with the little amount of sleep and torrential amount of stress, meant her body would attempt sleeping whenever it could. She had to fight it, she had to stay awake...and...watch...the kids...Her chin hit her chest, and she breathed in long and slow. Her honey blonde hair fell around her shoulders, blanketing her face from view.

Logan went to snatch up one of the last remaining two slices of pizza, but Lily swatted his hand away. "We have to save some for my mom!" She told him, wagging her finger in his face.

"I almost forgot," Logan sighed. "But I'm still hungry!"

"When are you not hungry?" Sam asked, rubbing his now protruding belly.

"Hey," Lily said before Logan could reply. "I think your mom fell asleep."

Sam faced his mother, and sure enough saw her snoozing peacefully on the couch. At first he frowned, but then his dark eyes sparkled with an idea.

"I know that look," Lily said cautiously. "One of you two always get it before we do something stupid."

"But this time it's not stupid," Sam defended.

"What have you got in mind?" Logan asked eagerly, always up for some kind of adventure.

"Without an adult to stop us, we can go find Lily's dad!" Sam stated proudly, bowing up at his own brilliance. "Then we can ask him to send more help for Del."

"We don't even know what's going on," Lily pointed out. "No one wanted to tell us remember?"

"But we know something bad is happening, right?" Sam reasoned. "I say we get answers ourselves and help rescue Del."

"I'm in," Logan proclaimed. "Anything to help my sister."

Those were only words that would've conviced Lily to join in, and Logan had nailed them perfectly. The young redhead couldn't leave Del to whatever fate was in store. The Ketchum daughter had been like an older sibling to all of the kids, so, like Logan said, anything to help their sister.

"We better hurry before your mom wakes up," she conceded.

Both boys beamed at her, but Sam added, "Or before your mom comes back."

"Let's go then!" Logan pointed to the door and hopped off his chair, silently sprinting across the room.

The other two followed him, and quiet as a Pichu, left the room and shut the door behind them.

* * *

Her heels clicked down the hall as she walked back up the many flights of stairs. She adjusted her cracked glasses, and ran a hand through her thick hair. Lorelei allowed an inward groan to rumble in her chest. She was not looking forward to her destination. That being the Board of Directors room, and the for sure arguing Gym Leaders about what to do with the Director's plan to make her Champion.

No, she did not tell Lance the Gym Leaders were meeting with the Board to discuss this sensitive topic. She'd held true to her promise to the Directors, not informing Lance of the situation. It almost slipped out when she left him so he could escort the captured Crimson members downstairs. Almost...

A door to her right opened and closed, and not paying attention to where her feet were carrying her, she nearly walked straight into Lily.

"Hey!" The child shouted, stopping the Ice Elite in her tracks.

Her mind came back to reality, and she noticed the three children standing two feet in front of her.

"What's the deal?" Lily asked angrily. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Lorelei blinked, caught off guard by their sudden appearance, but she quickly regained her composure. "Of course not Lily, you know I wouldn't do that." She'd attempted to sound humorous, but somehow the effect was lost on the young redhead.

"Yeah, whatever. We're leaving anyways," Lily began to say, and attempted walking around the adult, but Lorelei stopped her.

"What are you there doing out here?" She asked seriously. "Shouldn't you be with Serena? Or D-" she hesitated. "Dawn?"

"What's it to you?" Lily snapped, crossing her arms. "Why do you care? Just let us go about our business!"

"I just want-"

"It's none of your business!" Lily interrupted. "But I do need to know where my dad is, have you seen him?"

Both Sam and Logan exchanged glances, silently hoping Lily's attitude wouldn't blow their plan before they even got started.

Lorelei was taken back by the redheads outburst, and her mouth opened, but no sound came out. She swallow and then said, "I just want to be friends Lily. Can't you and I do that? Please?"

Her tone was soft, and a little hurt, but she saw no change on Lily's expression.

"Why would I want to be friends with a family splitting whore?" Was the words that came from the young girl, and Lorelei went numb. Unable to feel the tingling in the tips of her fingers Lily's words had caused.

Not knowing what else to say or do, Lorelei simply asked, "Would you like me to call Lance for you?"

"No, actually. We'll find him ourselves," Lily barked. "Come on guys."

And she shoved past the Elite with a ' _hmph_ '. Both boys recoiled from Lily's attitude, but followed her nevertheless. At a loss for what to do, Lorelei remained facing the same direction and listened to them walk away behind her. Barely more than a whisper, she heard on of the boys ask, "What's a whore?"

Not lowering her voice even a decibel, Lily told him, "I've heard my my mom call her it before."

If the Elite had ever cried before, she didn't know about it. She didn't earn the title of Ice Elite for just her Pokémon. She was cold, calculating, and straight to the point. Outburst, or arguments, never phased her...but Lily...

Not one to give in to her own negative emotions, Lorelei grit her teeth and began walking again. The Board of Directors didn't seem so bad now.

* * *

Dawn rounded a corner, coming face to face with more stairs. Damn did this place have a lot of staircases. A simple walk to clear her head had turned into a workout. Not that she was complaining, she'd needed it. The sweat and Gary's words had cleared up a great many things. For now, not having found either Lance or Lorelei within the last hour, she decided she needed to get back to Serena and the kids. They would be worried about her by now.

Her legs burned as she finished off the last staircase to the floor containing Ash's office, and a sigh of relief escaped her as she spotted his door up ahead. That leather couch was calling her name, it would be nice to put her feet up after mountain climbing the inside of the Plateau. Turning the knob, she let herself inside, and then froze. Serena was fast asleep on the couch, having fallen over onto her side with her hair completely covering her face, and the kids were no where to be seen. Cold sweat immediately began to form on her brow, and she sprinted over to the sleeping honey blonde.

"Serena!" She called. "Serena! Get up!"

"Huh?" Came her tired voice from under the blanket of hair, and she stirred.

Dawn came to a stop by the couch and bent down to shake her. "The kids are gone!" The bluenette cried as she pushed against Serena's shoulder.

"Wha? Whaddya mean they're gone?" Serena asked groggily, fully sitting up and pushing hair from her face. Then her eyes suddenly widened, and the connection was made that she'd fallen asleep. "Oh my God! Where are they?!"

She was on her feet in a second, panic exploding across her face. Dawn waved her arms hysterically, "Why are you asking me?! They were with you!"

"OhGodohGodohGod!" Serena spewed. "We have to find them, they have to still be in the building right?"

Hearing those words, Dawn's adrenaline slowed, but only a little. "Yeah," she nodded furiously. "They couldn't have gotten far!"

"Let's split up and find them," Serena suggested, and was already sprinting out the door before Dawn could reply. Of course, the bluenette agreed with her and was racing just behind her. Out in the hall, Serena took of to their right, while Dawn ran back the way she'd came.

As she reached the stairs, and took them down three at a time, a thought came to her mind. Jumping the last two steps, her hand shot into her pocket and fished out her PokeGear. With a flick it was open and with her heart pounding heavily against her chest, she began to dial Lance's number.

The man in question was very far downstairs, holding open a cell door as each and every captured Crimson member was being escorted in by the Rangers. He eyed them all closely, looking for any sign that may lead to a clue or some piece of helpful information. He turned and spoke to the Head Ranger, "I'll want them prepped and separated for individual questioning."

"Yes, sir!"

"And be sure to-" he paused mid sentence as his PokeGear buzzed in his pocket. With a finger motion to the Ranger, he pulled it out and scanned the calling number. His heart skipped a beat...Dawn? For half a second, he debated about letting it go to voicemail, because...well, what could she possibly be calling him for? Nothing good, that much was for sure. Or at least, that's what he thought... _what a terrible thought Lance_...

Steeling his resolve, he flipped open the Gear and answered, "Dawn?"

Her voice exploded through the speaker in a panicked frenzy, "Lance! The kids are missing! They snuck out of Ash's office and are somewhere in the Plateau!"

"What?!" Was all he could say as his skin paled. They didn't know the dangers currently in the building. Dawn didn't know the current dangers in the building. None of them should've been running around aimlessly! Not with captured Crimson personnel, a traitor, and an infected Rattata! What if something went wrong...

"Lance?!" Dawn's voice snapped him back.

"I'll find them," he spoke sternly, keeping the fear out of his voice. "Just go to the lobby. I'll meet you there."

"Alright," was her as reply, followed by a tense moment of silence broken only by her heavy breathing as she ran.

Unsure of what to say next, Lance said, "They'll be fine." Then hung up.

He lowered his PokeGear, and took a long breath.

"Everything okay sir?" The Head Ranger asked curiously.

Lance looked at him, "I've got something I need to take care of. Do what I asked with the prisoners, I shouldn't be too long."

* * *

"Ah, Professor Oak! We were told to meet you in the lab?" A brown haired League Official questioned as the researcher walked up to them in the hall. Five of them were together, three carrying a small glass cage, following two who were clad in battle worn body armor. Inside the cage was a sleeping Rattata.

"Well I planned to head you off and oversee the transportation of a highly dangerous Pokémon through the Plateau myself," Gary chimed with his usual snarkiness. He rolled his eyes as he stopped in front of the group of officials, because, well, they appeared to seriously believe him. "I ran into you by coincidence, sheesh. We just happen to be going to the same place, the odds of us meeting before we got there were high."

"Oh, right sir," the Official turned an embarrassed shade of pink.

"Tell me what you know," Gary asked, motioning for them to continue on. He noticed the man was wearing the combat gear. "You're the one who came back from Fuschia?"

The man nodded, "And him-" he motioned to the other man just in his right. "-Koga sent us back with the specimen."

"The Rattata," Gary nodded. "And we're sure it's infected with whatever is causing the Pokémon to act crazy in Fuschia?"

"Positive," the official nodded. "It attacked me and my men just before we were able to sedate it."

"What are the characteristics of the infected?" Gary questioned. "What symptoms do they display?"

"Aside from a feral rage?" The man thought for a moment. "Their eyes were white, and all of them had a wound of some kind."

"A wound?"

"Like a bite."

Gary deadpanned, "Please don't tell me we're dealing with zombies?"

"Uh, I don't think I can answer that for you sir," the man replied uneasily.

"Relax, it was a joke," Gary sighed. "There was only ever one way to bring anything back from the dead and it's gone, believe me, I know."

"Good to hear we aren't dealing with zombies," the man said, a little unsure of Gary's words.

"I guess that actually depends on your definition of zombie," Gary mused, putting a finger to his chin. This made the man pale, and Gary shake his head at him. "At any rate, I'll figure something out-"

He stopped speaking and frowned as a familiar voice drifted around the corner just ahead of them. It sounded like...

"Man this place is huge!" Came Sam's voice. "How are we supposed to find-"

Sam and not surprising to Gary, Lily and Logan, came walking around the corner. The three children froze when they spotted the researcher and the armed guards.

"Well, well, well," Gary drawled. "Looks like the trouble threesome has arrived. Wild shot in the dark here, but neither Serena nor Dawn know where you three are?"

A guilty look spread amongst them as they shuffled in place, averting their eyes from Gary

"That's what I thought," he said in a low tone, then turned to the League Official's. "Give me one moment."

They nodded in understanding, and Gary walked ahead of them to the kids. They shifted even more uncomfortably now as his towering presence hovered over them.

Sam gathered enough courage to try and explain, "Dad, we were just-"

"I don't want to hear it," Gary cut his son off, folding his arms. Sam recoiled with fear, but Gary simply sighed. "I can't say I'm mad."

This made the three children tilt their heads and share a questioning look.

"You're not?" Sam asked worriedly.

Gary shook his head, "No, each of you take after Ash, Dawn, and I a little too much. But I brought all of you here to be safe and secure. Now is not the time to be wondering around alone, unsupervised. I'm very disappointed in the three of you. Especially for carelessly leaving Serena and Dawn probably worried sick about where you are."

Shame hit the kids like a tidal wave, and each one bowed their heads in unison. Gary said nothing else, patting himself on the back for handling their goof up so maturely. He was a good parent.

Sam raised his eyes, looking up to his father, "We're sorr-"

Behind Gary, among the group of Officials, the Rattata suddenly shrieked with a horrifying cry, indicating it was now awake. The three men holding its cage jumped in alarm, just as the Pokémon slammed all its tiny weight into the glass. The impact, combined with their loosened grips, caused the cage to slip free and drop to the floor. It shattered with a loud splintering sound of glass, and the Pokémon tumbled out covered in dried blood from a large wound on its back.

Lily let out a very loud gasp, and the Pokemon's ears perked up. Its milky white eyes snapping her direction. With another feral shriek, it sprinted straight for her. The Officials reached for their handguns, but none were fast enough. The Rattata was across the hall in a purple blur, maw opened wide to bite down on the girl.

It dove at her, Lily screamed, and then Logan's hands yanked her aside while Gary's foot kicked through the air. The side of his shoe connected with the Pokemon's tiny body, and launched it into the wall. It smacked with a dull slap, and fell to the floor. Almost immediately it was on its feet, stumbling from the impact. A metal clink came from Gary's left, and then he saw a dart prick into the Rattata's side. It growled low, then collapsed to the floor, breathing deeply.

The Lead Official was brandishing his handgun, and when he saw the Pokémon go down, he immediately began barking orders to re-contain it quickly. Gary's heart beat wildly against his rib, having acted purely on instinct and gotten lucky with his foot strike. He spun to face the kids, and saw Lily cowering her face into Logan's chest. He had his arms around her, and was looking at the Rattata with bewilderment. Sam stood in front of them, arms outstretched as if he were going to protect them both.

Gary snapped, "Get that thing to the lab ASAP! And make sure it can't get out again!"

"Yes sir!" The head Official nodded, and threw caution to the wind by scooping up the Pokémon and sprinting away with the other Officials in tow.

"What was wrong with it Professor?" Lily's muffled voice came from Logan's chest.

"That's what I'm going to find out," he said urgently, spinning back to face them and looking them over. "Are you alright?"

Sam let his arms finally drop as she nodded into Logan, who was still holding her tight. His expression had now shifted to hard as stone.

"You three need to get back to Ash's office," Gary started, the urgency still in his voice. "And stay there this time."

He pulled out his PokeGear as he spoke and started to dial a number, but stopped when man's voice called to them from behind.

"Gary! You found the kids!" Lance was walking swiftly to them, and his face changed from relief to worry when he saw their emotional state. "What happened?!"

Gary straightened up, pocketing his phone and speaking directly to Lance, "That infected Rattata almost got Lily-"

"WHAT?!" Lance shouted, moving to bypass Gary. "Lily! Are you okay?!"

The redhead looked up and noticed her father, launching herself off Logan and into Lance when she did so.

"It tried to bite me!" She shouted as he bent down to her height and caught her embrace. "But Logan pulled me away, and Professor Oak kicked it!"

She was visibly shaken, which did nothing to calm Lance's own adrenaline. "Gary," he snapped, turning to look up to the researcher. "Go. Fix this damn problem, now."

"You got it," Gary nodded. "Take the kids back to Dawn and Serena." Then he was running the way the Official's had gone with the Rattata.

"And thank you," Lance called after him. Gary simply waved back to show he'd heard. "Come on you three," Lance continued to the children. "Serena and Dawn are worried."

* * *

Del held her breath for what felt like the hundredth time as a patrol of Crimson guards walked beneath them still in the ventilation shaft. Ahead of her, she could see Ally's silhouette just behind Simon. In front of them, Brent and then Kaiden leading the way. So far they hadn't had any luck in following where they'd taken Darcy. Marill was having a hard time listening for her.

The Crimson's voices were muffled below, making it impossible to hear exactly what they were saying much to Del's irritation. Of course, everything was seeming to irritate her now. The sounds of the others inching along the vent shaft, the cold sweat dripping off her skin, even Pichu's weight on her shoulder. All thanks to that bombshell of a revelation they'd heard back at Darcy's cell.

That Crimson cloaked man had been her grandfather...

Just the thought made her head begin to spin. Her father had told them when they were very young that both their grandmother and grandfather were dead. Passed away a long time ago. Is that what Ash had truly believed? Or was he trying to hide something from her? Or maybe that was simply what he'd hoped for? She shook her head. Regardless of what she'd been told so long ago, her grandfather was alive and the leader of Crimson. The man responsible for these feral Pokemon and all the deaths she'd witnessed so far. All the times she'd faced off against Crimson on her Pokémon Journey, he was behind it all. A mastermind controlling his puppets.

Did her father know? No. She held firm to that belief. Her father was a great man, a selfless man. He would never do the acts the Crimson leader has committed. No matter if Ash knew her grandfather had been alive the whole time or not, she knew in her heart he had the best intentions for the world as a whole.

Finally the Crimson guards below them moved on, and each of them let out a breath. Ally spoke up, "I think they know we're here."

"It seems logical," Simon agreed. "Their patrols are organized and appear to be searching the base."

"So what do we do then?" Brent asked.

"Split up," Del told them. "We can use that to our advantage. One pair of us can make a distraction on the opposite side of the base and lure the majority of them away."

"That sounds like a damn good plan to me," Kaiden agreed. "Who's splitting off?"

"Simon and I got this," Brent said before anyone else could speak up. "We'll cause one Hell of a distraction. You three find the others."

"Are you sure?" Del asked.

"Totally!" Brent confirmed back to her. "Right Si?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Simon agreed. "They won't get the drop on us this time."

"That settles it then," Kaiden said. "At the next branch off, you two take it and we'll see you after we've got the others."

"It's payback time," Brent cracked.

The five of them shuffled single file once more, following Marill through the narrow vent. As Kaiden said, when they came across another section of the shaft that went a different direction, Brent and Simon veered off and followed it.

"Be careful," Ally called after her brother.

"You too," Simon said back.

Then they were gone and it was just the three of them following the blue mouse in the dark. Suddenly Marill's ears twitched and it froze to listen better. Then it squeaked and led them down the vent faster. Del's heart raced, praying that they were now on the right path. Soon they could hear voices, and she recognized a few of them. Much to her irritation, she could hear the man who'd dared call himself her grandfather.

"I don't want to hurt them, son," she heard the man called Red sigh. "But I will if you don't do as I ask of you."

Then she heard her father, then her mother and Brock. Marill stopped beside a vent, and peered through. Kaiden shimmied up to see better, and squinted through the cracks. Del inched closer, pressing herself into Ally to hear better.

"I said no," Ash's voice echoed up, raw and cracking from emotion. "You arrogant prick. You're going to have to kill us all, because I'm going to make damn sure you don't get away with any of this!"

Del's heart skipped multiple beats at the intensity of her father's words. The angry, yet stressed sound almost broke her willpower. She'd never heard him sound so defeated. Red's sigh made it up to her, and she saw Kaiden frown hard.

From his line of sight, he had a clear view of Ash and Misty tied to metal chairs, sitting at the large wooden table. Guards surrounded them, and the blonde woman who'd took Darcy was standing opposite the table of his parents pointing a pistol at his mother. Red walked into his line of sight and, reached into his cloak.

"Then I will do what I must," he said heavily, pulling out a PokeBall.

Maybe it was the scene he was watching, or maybe it was the broken sound of his father's voice, but something inside Kaiden snapped.

"NO!" He roared, and clicked the release button on one of his PokeBalls. The ventilation shaft was filled with a bright light, and a fierce earth shattering roar. The metal bent outwards and crumpled beneath a massive weight, dropping them out of the ceiling as it caved in. A Nidoking, burly and mean looking, crashed to the floor, bellowing at its surroundings.

Kaiden fell onto the top of the table, with Ally and Marill landing on him with two high pitched squeaks. Del dropped to the floor, barely missing striking her head on the tables corner. Metal and drywall scattered across the room in a frenzy of debris and dust. Before anyone could make sense of the sudden destructive entrance, Kaiden was shouting from beneath Ally, "Shadow Claw!"

SMASH! Domino was struck and hurled across the room. With a sickening crack she hit the wall and shattered a spiderweb of intrusions in a large circle.

"Marill, Water Gun!" Ally joined in as she scrambled off of Kaiden.

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" Del shouted from the floor, releasing her Pokémon with a flash of light.

A Crimson member who dove at Ally was sent backwards by Marill, crashing into two other guards. Red dove onto the table as Blastoise unleashed a torrent of water his way, missing by an inch. Something grabbed him and roared, lifting him above its head. Nidoking reared back to throw him, but Domino's shaky voice shouted, "STOP!"

Kaiden propped himself up one knee, turning towards the shout. Domino was standing beside Brock, pistol drawn and aimed into his right temple.

She winced from the obvious pain of her hitting the wall so hard, and then growled, "Put him down." To help prove her seriousness, she pulled back the hammer on the pistol.

"Alright!" Del shouted, popping up from beneath the table. "Alright...Kaiden..."

Ally shifted to his left, and he felt her eyes on his back. He locked eyes with Domino, then growled, "Nidoking, drop him."

And the Pokémon did. Red hit the floor with a thump and coughed at the sudden loss of air.

"Tie them up," Domino barked. "NOW!"

Spittle flew from her lips as she screamed, and the Crimson members rushed forward to do as she asked. The three's Pokémon were forcibly returned to their PokeBall's and then sharp wire was wrapped around their wrists. Pulling their arms tight behind their back. Red stood up as they were shoved together, and Kaiden caught his father's eye. His hair was coated in white powder from the ceiling' collapse, and he seemed completely bewildered by their sudden appearance. Silently he scolded himself...he shouldn't have just burst in like he did. They should've came up with a plan...

Del spotted Darcy, only on her feet because of her two escorts. She raised her head fighting to keep her eyes open, and saw Del. The two shared a quick look, and Del hoped that Darcy understood Brent was alright.

Red rubbed his neck and smiled as he gazed over the rooms new occupants and the destruction they brought. "Well then," he chimed to happy for Del's liking. "I am certainly proud of my family. Bravo, you caught us completely off guard. Not an easy feat."

"Oh shut it," Del spat.

Red turned to her and blinked. "So you know we're family? That's the only reasoning for why you didn't question me..." he trailed off, but continued on. "It doesn't matter. I'm just glad I get to spend some family time before-"

"YOU ARE NOT FAMILY!" Del had opened her mouth to shriek those very words, but they had come from Misty instead. The orange haired woman was glaring furiously at Red. "Don't you dare call yourself that!"

The room went silent, with only a deafening ringing to be heard. Del felt a movement on her shoulder, and suddenly realized Pichu had hidden in her hair the entire time. Crimson didn't know he was there!

"My blood says otherwise," Red finally pointed out, glaring at Misty.

"I don't care," Misty spat. "Family doesn't tie up their relatives and threaten them. Family doesn't abandon each other when they need them the most! Family doesn't run out on a wife and child on a goose chase! You..." she seethed, fire in her eyes. "Are nothing more than a coward. Hiding behind your Crimson lapdogs and petty excuses."

Red's face was just that by this point, red. Steam was practically billowing from his ears as he seemed only a few seconds from blowing a fuse. Del however, was swelling with admiration. She had never respected her mother so much before right now, and that was saying a lot!

"Ash deserved better than you," Misty continued. "But the crazy part was, he never needed you. He had his mother, and me, and Brock, Professor Oak and Gary. Countless people who we call family, because they stuck beside him through everything. He saved the world, time and again, and never once were you around to help. When the Dominions arrived. When they killed Delia-"

Both Del and Kaiden's hearts stopped. Their grandmother, the woman Del was named after...they'd never been told she died during the Dominion War...

"-even when you actually returned, you did nothing to help! You vanished the first time things got hard for you! While the rest of us continued fighting, pushing on behind Ash until he won..." she paused. "And the whole time you were here? Playing Leader to a bunch of washed up criminals."

Ash was staring at Misty with amazement. He'd seen her mad before, but this was a whole new side of her, and damn was he impressed. Little did he know, his children and Ally felt the same way.

"AND WHAT ABOUT YOU?!" Red fumed, punching the table with his fist. Misty didn't flinch at his outburst. She simply stared right back into his hatred filled eyes. "After that little speech you still have the balls to call yourself family? You didn't tell him about Giovanni? You and Lance decided to keep it from him. That strikes me as someone only in it for themselves."

This time, Misty didn't shout. Her voice was eerily calm as she spoke. "Lance didn't want him to know because he was thinking of the War. He wanted Ash to be able to focus on putting a stop to the Dominions..." her voice cracked. "I didn't tell him because..."

She looked to the man in question, and locked her aquamarine eyes onto his deep brown ones. He saw the lone tear trickle down her cheek as she continued. "I knew it would destroy him inside. I didn't want him to hurt anymore than he already was. It was a secret I was going to take with me to my grave, only for his sake. Because I love him..."

"Don't feed me your lies-" Red began to criticize, but Ash cut him off.

"Shut up," his eyes were hiding behind his bangs. Casting a dark shadow over his face. Red indeed stopped speaking, and turned his head towards his son. "Just shut the fuck up," Ash lifted his eyes, glaring down the man who dared call himself Ash's father.

Red's eyes filled with hurt and malice, and he straightened his posture. "Very well." He raised his hand, brandishing the PokeBall he'd retrieved from his cloak earlier. "Just know that I will not enjoy this."

His finger hovered over the release button, and then the entire base shook with a mighty boom.

* * *

"Golem, Rollout!" Brent shouted.

"Espeon, Psybeam!" Simon joined in.

The Crimson guards in the way of Golem shouted in panic and dove to safety as the rock ball crashed into a large truck. Denting the metal harshly and sending bolts flying. A colorful beam exploded against the far wall, raining debris on top of the Crimson members. The large garage was a wreck. Shipping crates filled with berries were blown apart and scattered everywhere, Humvees and trucks lay on their side or dented severely beyond repair, and best of all it was completely done by surprise! Brent and Simon attacked before anyone could retaliate, and so far had stayed the upper hand. A few guards had taken shots from their handguns at Golem, but the bullets ricocheted right off its rocky hide. Espeon used its psychic to lift the scattered berries and pelt them at the guards.

"So far so good!" Brent shouted to Simon, who shot the former a thumbs up.

BOOM! The outer garage bay door, which stood roughly twenty-five feet high, bent inwards with a massive crash. The occupants of the room all jumped simultaneously, facing the bay door.

"What on Earth was that-" Brent began to ask, but he received an answer before he could even finish. With another base shaking boom, the door was slammed off its hinges and exploded into pieces. Amongst the flying metal shards, a behemoth Tyrantrum burst into the garage, roaring so loudly Brent's eardrums vibrated.

A Crimson member that was too close to the doors screeched in horror, alerting Tyrantrum to his presence. His attempt to flee was in vain as the monster bore down on him and its jaws snapped shut around his torso. Tyrantrum ripped the man into the air, throwing blood to the ceiling.

"KILL IT!" A higher ranking Crimson woman began to scream. "KILL IT NOW!"

Hand guns were fired, but all they seemed to do was agitate the feral Pokémon. Simon noticed its eyes were milky white as it crushed one woman and snapped at a fleeing man.

"We have to leave!" He bellowed to Brent as Tyrantrum lifted the man up and swallowed him in one bite.

"What's wrong with it?!" Brent shouted in horror, his face turning green.

"I don't think we should stick around to find out!" Simon replied, and brandished Espeon's PokeBall. "Return!"

The purple feline vanished in a red beam of light, and Brent did the same with Golem. Saving the rock type from being stepped on by the dinosaur.

"Back to the vents!" Simon declared, and led the way as Tyrantrum roared behind them.

The duo squished berries, hopped broken crates, and swerved through frenzied fleeing Crimson members. The ground quaked with every step Tyrantrum took, vibrating their very cores. Simon approached the wall, with the vent roughly six feet off the floor. He gave a mighty leap and slammed his chest against the wall, while his arms went inside the shaft.

Brent skidded to a stop and shoved his friends rear, pushing him up so Simon could pull himself inside. Once Simon vanished from view, Brent jumped up and spread his arms inside the vent, catching himself on the sides. With a bit of struggling, he worked his way up and into safety. He cast a quick glance over his shoulder as Simon shuffled forward. At the destroyed bay door, a Heracross stumbled inside, missing its horn. It was soon followed by a Houndoom, and then a Scyther. Many more shadows began to appear at the entrance, and Brent turned back to follow Simon.

The high ranking Crimson woman sprinted to the exit leading into the base. She fumbled with the keycard strapped to her waist, but managed to unhook it. She swiped the card through the electronic reader by the door, and the little red light flicked green. Her hand gripped the handle and yanked the door open, then a sharp pain pierced her back. A scream of pain escaped her lips as teeth broke through her clothes and skin. The Pokémon yanked her backwards to the ground, and the body of Heracross fell on top of her. Tearing at her middle with its teeth and claws.

As she cried in pain from her guts being ripped apart, other members of Crimson ran past her into the building. Not one of them stopping to slam the door closed. The feral Pokémon gave chase, following them into the building. Tyrantrum roared as it cornered other members against the far wall of the garage.

* * *

 **Hope everyone has been enjoying 'Dead Islands' so far! I can't really tell because I haven't gotten as much feedback as the other story did (Although I guess one guy really hated the idea of Gary & Serena, oh well lol). So if you're reading this, please leave a review! Let me know what you like, don't like, what makes sense and what doesn't. It will really help in the way I write future chapters!**


	13. Escape Attempt

The door splintered from its rusted old hinges as it was pushed open, falling to the floor with a dull boom that echoed down the dimly lit hall. Archer jumped back at the sound, colliding into Vance.

"Shit!" He hissed. "This place is literally falling apart around us."

"It's strange being back here after all this time," Archer half whispered.

"Still remember where to go right?"

"Yeah..." Archer paused as his eyes traveled the length of the hall. "This way."

The two made their way deeper into the abandoned building. A decrepit ruin of what was once the head research facility for Team Rocket in Sinnoh. The once white floors and walls were now a rusty shade of brown, and ceiling tiles hung low from moisture collected over twenty years. A few places the ceiling had caved in, creating obstacles of debris for the duo to scale.

"Here we are," Archer announced as they approached a shut door with a sign that read, ' _Server Room_ '.

This door remained on its hinges as he turned the knob and let himself in. However, it did creak loud enough to wake a Snorlax. Vance followed Archer in, and was greeted to four rows of long dead computer like devices.

"We need to find a port..." Archer mumbled to himself, sidling among the servers. "Aaaaaaand, here we are."

He stopped in front of a dust filled USB slot, and blew in it. The tiny particles scattered a thousand different ways, making him cough. Meanwhile, Vance pulled off his backpack and shuffled through it, producing a small cylindrical object.

"Here," he offered it up to Archer.

The man coughed one more time then took the cylinder. Vance went back to searching through his bag. Archer opened a panel on the side, and pulled out two USB connectors. He slotted one into the long dead Rocket server, then turned back to Vance who was now holding out a tiny laptop. Archer connected the other USB into the computer, then pressed a button on top of the cylinder. The Rocket Server came to life, whirring loudly as the internal fans spun up. Vance opened the laptop, then traded Archer for the cylindrical battery.

"Alright, let's see here," Archer said aloud as he recognized the old login screen from when he used to still be with Team Rocket. "How much do you want to bet my login still works?"

"Nothing."

"Quite the gambler I see," Archer said flatly as he typed with one hand, since his other was holding the laptop. He pressed enter. "And I'm in, let's see what we can find on Project Power."

* * *

 _6 Years Ago…_

 _Ash's expression shifted in the shadow under his bangs as the sound of Dawn's crying worsened. His teeth clenched tight, jaw rigid, causing a vein to jump in his temple. Misty sat with Dawn at the kitchen table, holding the bluenette close, while Ash leaned against the counter. Her aquamarine eyes traveled to him, taking in his stone like state. The crying hadn't ceased in nearly twenty minutes at this point. At first Misty didn't have a clue as to what happened, but through Dawn's incoherent mumbles her and Ash learned quickly. Lance…Lorelei…our bed…do this…_

 _Ash had gone dead silent, leading the way to the kitchen. Of course, Misty's hadn't said anything yet either. What could they say? It'll be ok? Misty would probably kill whoever said that to her if she were in Dawn's shoes…_

 _Finally, Dawn's crying subsided to a sniffle, and Misty pat her back. "I'm sorry," Dawn croaked, leaning off of the redhead. "I didn't know where else to go…"_

 _"No, it's fine," Misty said quick. "You know we're always here for you."_

 _Dawn nodded, hiccuping once. "I…I…I just can't believe Lance could do this…"_

 _Ash's knuckles whitened against the countertop edge as he gripped it tighter. Misty swallowed hard, "Are you sure you saw-"_

 _"I saw it," Dawn cut her off, closing her eyes and stifling a sob in her throat. "I just can't believe it…how could he do this? How could Lorelei be so low to go through with it?"_

 _Misty was at a loss for words, or even a decent thought that might be helpful. It pained her to see her best friend hurting so bad, and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it._

 _"Dawn," it was Ash, and his voice was low. His eyes traveled up, meeting the bluenette's. "Are you sure there isn't more?"_

 _"I'm sure," she stated, but her tone was shaky._

 _Ash's brow knit even deeper. "Lance has been weird for a while now. I'm not the only who's noticed. Are you sure there isn't something you need to say?"_

 _Misty looked from Ash to Dawn as they shared a brief stare down. Ash's gaze was hard, a deep concern for his friend buried behind his eyes. Dawn's expression was morphing between all her emotions. Stress, hurt, fear, worry. And then, Dawn closed her eyes and took a long breath. Tears streamed through her closed eyelids as she opened her mouth to speak. "I…I'm infertile."_

 _Misty's jaw dropped open, and Ash's frown turned into sudden shock._

 _"After Lily…" Dawn's eyes opened, letting the tears fall more freely. "Well…we only found out a few months ago because we wanted another….but we couldn't make it happen."_

 _She inhaled and exhaled shakily._

 _"So I went to the doctor," she continued. "And we found out that I can't have any more…ever."_

 _Ash's knuckles turned white again from him gripping the countertop, but this time due to the hurt he felt for his friend._

 _"I'm so sorry Dawn," Misty's voice cracked. "That…"_

 _"Fuckin sucks?" Dawn interrupted her, then laughed once by blowing air through her nose. It was an empty gesture. "When we found that out, everything changed. He changed, and then he…"_

 _Unable to say the word 'cheated', Dawn broke down again. Misty caught her in her arms as Dawn fell forward and was once again at a loss for what to say or do. His heart not able to take anymore, Ash pushed himself off the counter and headed for the door. Digging into his pocket as he went. Misty watched him go, silent as her eyes saw him pull his PokeGear up. Ash stepped outside into the chilly night air, listening to the dull ringing through the tiny speaker. The plastic creaked under his vice grip, and he was sure his teeth were about to crack from the pressure._

 _Then someone answered, "Ash?"_

 _"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Ash said harshly into his PokeGear._

 _"Dawn's there…" Lance's voice came through. It wasn't a question, nor a statement. More like a kid admitting he was in trouble kind of tone._

 _"Where do you think she would've gone?" Ash snapped. Lance was silent, so Ash continued. "You didn't answer me, what the fuck man? What were you thinking?"_

 _"I really don't know-" Lance started to say, but Ash cut him off._

 _"That's it?! You don't know?" He threw his free arm out in exasperation as he walked across the porch. "After everything we've all been through, you do this to her? We survived the Dominion War together, the four of us. Remember that?"_

 _"Yes…"_

 _"You know what I remember?" Ash ranted on. "I remember you saving her from the Rocket Base. I remember when your rib was broken and Dawn took care of you. I remember when you had to leave us and she worried day and night about you. I remember during the final battle when she saw you arrive and it was like a whole new person was fighting beside me. I remember the day Lily was born and the two of you never looked happier. But for some reason, you find out she can't have any more kids and suddenly you toss yourself at Lorelei?!"_

 _Ash's breathing was ragged and heavy, the anger bubbling in his throat._

 _When Lance spoke, it was a tone of defeat and acceptance, "I know it was wrong, but I don't have a good reason for what I did, Ash. I can't take it back…"_

 _There was something in the way Lance said those words that calmed Ash down. He didn't know why, but he could feel that Lance was punishing himself more than anyone else ever could._

 _"Tell me," Lance continued. "What would you do if you and Misty began to fall apart?"_

 _Ash's brow raised. That was an easy question to answer. "I would never do something so cruel to Misty. Regardless of what was happening between us. I love her, I'll always stand beside her, and she would me. We made a promise to each other, we're in life together through to the end. That's what love is about. Sticking together through every challenge."_

 _Lance was silent, but Ash knew he was still there._

 _"You have to live with what you've done," Ash said. "And one day, maybe you'll be able to forgive yourself."_

* * *

Dawn pulled at the ends of her hair as she and Serena paced through the Plateau lobby. Her panic had been greatly diminished when she learned Lance had found the kids and was escorting them back to her, but that didn't stop her from worrying. Especially since he said something about a close call with an infected Rattata.

"Oh thank goodness," Serena's relieved voice caused Dawn to whip around and see Lance walking into the lobby with the three kids ahead of him.

Serena sprinted up and wrapped Sam and Logan into a tight embrace and halfheartedly scolded them, "Don't any of you _ever_ run off like that again!"

Lily practically jumped into Dawn's arms as she dropped to her knees and pulled her daughter close. "I was so scared you were hurt," she said in one breath. "Thank you Lance," she added, looking up to the man standing behind the kids.

He felt an odd twang in his heart, but nodded down into those pretty blue eyes.

"What were you all thinking?" Serena asked, pulling herself an arm's length away from the two boys. "We were so worried about you."

"Sorry, Mom," Sam sounded guilty. "We just wanted to help."

"Help?" Serena tilted her head.

"We wanted Dad to send more help for Del," Lily explained to her mom. "We want her back safe."

"We all do," Lance spoke up. "Don't worry, Del will be just fine."

"So you'll send help?" Lily asked, turning to look up pleadingly at her father.

"I'll do what I can," he said to her. "But she's in good hands. Ash and the others will keep her safe."

That clearly wasn't the answer Lily had been expecting, but she said nothing else as Dawn stood up. "Lance, I..."

She hesitated as their eyes met, her throat feeling like ice was forming in it. Serena, sensing Dawn wanted to speak with Lance, said, "Alright kids, let's get back to Ash's office."

Lily looked up to Serena, then back to her mother. Dawn held in her sigh, and motioned for her daughter to follow the others.

"You'll be coming soon, right?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I will, now go," Dawn motioned again.

Serena waited a few feet away for Lily to catch up, and then led the kids out of the lobby. Lily cast a look back to her parents before she vanished around the corner. Dawn could feel Lance's eyes on her back, so she turned. He stiffened as her blue eyes landed on his dark ones, and an uneasy silence lingered between the pair.

"Um," Dawn finally cracked. "I suppose we should talk?"

She expected him to wave her off with an excuse about needing to tend to the current situations, but to her surprise he nodded. "I agree," he said.

Now what? Dawn didn't know what to say next, she didn't really plan any further than this part.

"I want to apologize," Lance said shakily. "Things are stressful enough without the added tension between us."

"I know," she nodded. "I should apologize too, I've acted a little rashly since we got here."

Lance opened his mouth, to say what, she didn't get to hear. His PokeGear came to life in a loud monotonous ring. His gaze dropped from hers at the sudden distraction, and he fished his phone from his pocket. As he read the incoming call, he frowned.

"I have to take this," he told her grimly.

"Of course," she huffed, though she hadn't meant too.

If she hadn't known him so well, she wouldn't have caught the wince behind his eyes.

"We'll talk later," he said.

Something in his voice told her he was genuine, and she nodded with a sigh. "Duty comes first for now," she said. "I should get back to the kids."

And she was walking away without another word. Lance watched her long blue hair sway across her back as she went, then he tore his eyes away and answered his PokeGear. "Archer?"

"Hey, Lance," came Archer's voice as he walked towards the other end and of the lobby, heading into a hall deeper in the Plateau. "We've gotten into the Sinnoh Rocket Base and I've logged into their Project Power file."

A spark of hope ignited inside Lance. "Tell me they've got something?"

"Besides what we already know, it seems a shipment of Sandshrew were shipped out from here to the base on Five Island during the Dominion War. Just before the place was abandoned."

"Sandshrew?" Lance's voice cracked from a memory of back when he was in Sinnoh during the war. If these Sandshrew were the same...

"According to the logs here..." Archer paused as he read. "These were mutated of some kind. Bloodthirsty, feral beasts. Their behavioral descriptions resemble the reports we've gotten from Fuschia."

Lance's heart nearly stopped.

"The Sandshrew were sent out after I'd already been called away from the project..." Archer continued, but Lance didn't hear. In his mind, he could see those Sandshrew...

 _Him, Dawn, and Professor Rowan led a research team deep into a Dominion Temple they'd discovered in Sinnoh, looking for answers on the creatures themselves. A small group of Pokémon rounded a corner, some Sandshrew. As Lance got a closer look, they appeared wrong. Their skin wasn't the light tan he was used to seeing. It was a dull grey, and the brick like pattern was replaced with a jagged appearance. The Sandshrew stood a foot taller than normal, and small spikes were growing down their back and tail._

 _They hadn't seemed to notice the research team yet, were they blind? They sniffed the air, sending shivers down Lance's spine. Then they screeched a God awful sound, a call for blood. For days they were trapped down in the Temple, running and fighting off those mutants. Lance had thought he'd seen the end of them when he left..._

"Lance? Lance?!" Archer's voice pulled him back to reality.

"I'm here," he snapped. "What else did you find?"

"Well, I have good news," Archer said. "It seems Crimson piggybacked off the old Rocket servers."

"Which means?"

"I have a backdoor access to all of their files."

It was like fireworks were going off inside Lance. "That's the best news I've heard in years!" He practically shouted. "Have you found anything _they_ have on Project Power?"

"Those Sandshrew were received on Five Island," Archer confirmed. "It says here they were used in experiments to help synthesize a formula for the Projects success."

"More powerful Pokémon," Lance said to remind himself.

"It seems after the collapse of Team Rocket...Domino was put in charge of the Project," Archer continued. "Though her reports suggest she is working for someone else higher up than her."

"Domino? I've heard that name before..."

"The Black Tulip?" Archer offered. "She was a major player for Giovanni. She also was part of the team attempting to track down Mewtwo over thirty years ago."

"Black Tulip rings a bell," Lance growled.

"I thought it would," Archer quipped. "I'm going to copy everything they have and upload it to League servers for you to sift through."

"Good, once you're done get back as soon as you can," Lance nodded and hung up.

He leaned against the wall, taking a moment to process everything he just learned, and attempt to squash the horrible memories of those Sandshrew. After all these years, those abominations were coming back to haunt him. They were the cause of the feral Pokémon? They had to be, if they'd been used to synthesize a formula. Their bone chilling cry rang through his skull, and he placed a hand to his forehead. He'd never known Team Rocket had gotten ahold of them. If he had, he'd of made it a mission to find them and terminate them. Of course, that would have required him to abandon Ash and Misty during the war. Not to mention..Dawn...

No sense questioning past choices and events, he couldn't change those. What he could do here and now was find Gary and help him get to the bottom of this situation.

* * *

The six remaining armed Rangers quickly shuffled across the roof of the Fuschia Radio Tower. Securing every inch of the space. Two men stood guard by the doorway down into the building, rifles at the ready in case a Pokémon appeared.

Janine flung herself at her father, who caught her in his arms. Koga pulled her tight, blinking rapidly to hide the tear in his eye. "I was so worried about you, Janine," he said.

"I was alright," she played herself off. "These thing can't take me down."

Off to the side, May's hand brushed against Cameron's as they watched the scene. The brunette let a warm smile light up her face, one that Cameron couldn't help but smile at himself.

"Master Cameron," Koga stated suddenly, letting go of Janine and turning to the man in question. He walked up him and May, extending his hand. "Thank you for keeping my daughter safe."

"She's protected me more than I have her," Cameron shook Koga's hand. "I owe her my life."

"We all do," May added. If she didn't know better, she could swear Janine was blushing. Off behind the Gym Leader, Souza crossed his arms and turned away.

"Unfortunately we have pressing matters," Koga continued. "I believe it's time we get back to Indigo."

"I couldn't agree more," Cameron nodded. "Where's your helicopter?"

"Destroyed," was Koga'a reply. "Where are your Pokémon?"

Latias' PokeBall weighed heavily in his pocket, and Cameron internally grimaced. "My belt got left at the Pokémon Center," he said sullenly.

May frowned at his answer, she was sure she'd seen him holding a PokeBall as the Radio Tower collapsed, but she didn't say anything. If he was lying, he had a good reason as he always did for his actions.

"Then we are in a jam," Koga sighed. "With no means of transport, we will have to fight our way to the League blockade."

"Couldn't we just hotwire a car?" May asked.

"There are a few Pokemon that could tear through a car like nothing," Cameron told his wife.

"Like that Snorlax did to our helicopter," Koga affirmed.

"So we fight our way out," Janine said, gripping the handle of her sword.

"That's a grim option," Cameron said. "There's no guarantee we'll even make it two blocks."

"I have an idea," Souza spoke up, getting their attention. All eyes turned to him, making him hesitate. He swallowed, "Back at the station, we have a military grade humvee. It was assigned to us for emergencies in the Safari Zone."

"And you're just NOW telling us this-" Janine started forward, but Cameron stopped her by grabbing her shoulder.

"That could get us to the blockade," he pointed out. "With minimal fighting."

"It's our best chance," Koga agreed. "Alright then, that's where we're headed." He pointed a finger up and waved it in a circle, "Let's move out Rangers!"

The six Rangers said their confirmation and lined up at the door. Cameron, May, and Souza went to follow, but Janine grabbed her father.

"Dad," she whispered. "I don't trust Chief Souza."

"Do you have a reason?" Koga asked.

"Nothing provable, but I believe he may be with Crimson."

Koga's eyes followed Souza as he trailed behind Cameron. He took a long breath through his nose before speaking. "I'll keep an eye on him. You focus on fighting the Feral Pokémon should they come."

"Yes, sir," she nodded once, and followed after the others with Koga in tow.

* * *

His finger tapped the desk as his eyes scanned across the computer screen. Behind him, sitting inside a glass case on a table, was the infected Rattata. It appeared to be sleeping peacefully. It had wires and tubes connected to various parts of its body, and a light blue beam of light emitting from the top of the glass case. Scanning over the Pokémon as it slept. Gary didn't like what results he was seeing so far. The adrenal gland was swollen and producing hormones off the charts, brain activity was a beehive of data, and its heart was beating at three times the normal rate. It was if the Rattata was operating at super human-or Pokémon-capacity.

But why? What was causing this?

The door to the lab opened, and Gary turned to see Lance walk in. "Kids ok?" He asked.

Lance nodded, "They're with Dawn and Serena. What have you found on the Rattata?"

"Nothing good," Gary replied, turning back to his computer screen. "This Pokémon is practically on overload. I don't even know how it's still alive."

Lance stopped behind Gary and read the stats on the screen. "Holy Hell," he blinked a few times to make sure he was reading them right. "Any idea what's causing this?"

"None yet," Gary shook his head. "But, there is something strange in its blood. An anomaly of some kind. I've got it analyzing now. Hopefully we'll have some answers when it's done.

Lance nodded, "Good. In the meantime, I've got something for you to look into."

"That is?"

"Archer and Vance reported in from Sinnoh," Lance explained, getting Gary to look back at him. "They identified a former Rocket named Domino to be the head on Project Power."

"I haven't heard of her before," Gary said.

"Not many have, but those of us who do know her know she's almost as ruthless as Giovanni was," Lance told him. "But that's not the point. Archer found backdoor access into Crimson's files-"

Gary's eyes widened, "What?! That's excellent!"

"-they're uploaded to the League servers right now, you can-"

Gary didn't let Lance finish, he swirled around and began to furiously type at his keyboard. Within a minute, the Crimson files were being downloaded onto his computer. He snapped his fingers, "This could very well be the break we need!"

"I was hoping the same thing," Lance agreed.

Gary spun around, a thought visibly forming on his face. "You know, Archer might not be our traitor." At seeing Lance give him a curious look, Gary continued, "what would he gain from giving us access to Crimson files?"

Lance thought about that, and nodded, "I'll still keep my eye out, in the meantime let me know if you find anything on those files we can use."

"Of course," Gary gave a curt nod and spun back to the computer. He seemed to have a second thought, and slowly turned back to the Ambassador. "Who's Richard?" Lance paled at the mention of the name, but it was only for a second, and Gary was smart enough to know he hadn't imagined it. "I came across the name in Giovanni's file. It was scribbled in with _brother_ written next to it. Know what that's about?"

"No," Lance answered too quickly. Gary narrowed his eyes, making Lance sigh. "Yes," he admitted. "What do you know of Ash's father?"

"He ran out on them when Ash was four," Gary answered. "Why?"

"Did Ash ever tell you his name?"

Gary thought for a second, then frowned hard. "Richard…You're telling me-"

"During the war Richard came back," Lance started. "Only long enough to tell me he was a brother to Giovanni and to abandon Ash again. We haven't seen or heard from him again since."

Gary looked away, thinking hard. "Ash never mentioned that."

"It's not a pleasant memory," Lance said. "He probably wants to forget it even happened. Of course, he doesn't know Giovanni was his uncle."

"That's good," Gary nodded, then he looked to Lance again. "What are the odds Richard is running Crimson?"

Lance looked shocked, "I suppose it's possible, but I really don't…"

Gary raised a brow as Lance trailed off and seemed to leave reality as a realization dawned on him.

"Want to share?" Gary asked with his usual snarkiness.

Lance's eyes flicked back to Gary. "Richard had a nickname...You are aware Delia kept her maiden name, yes?"

Gary nodded.

"Richard's full name is Richard Eugene Denton," Lance revealed to Gary.

Gary stuck a hand out, indicating Lance needed to continue.

"R, E, D," Lance spelled it out. "Red."

"Red?" Gary questioned with a frown, then it dawned on him. "Crimson. Oh, shit."

"It sounds like a long shot, though," Lance tried to sway his own theory.

"One way to find out," Gary stated. "I'll dig through these files, then we can know for sure. I'll let you know what I find."

He spun away from Lance, looking to his computer with a new determination. Knowing Gary would want to work alone, Lance back stepped and turned to the door. As he pulled open the door to the hall, a thought formed in his head. He pulled his PokeGear from his pocket as he shut the door.

Quickly he dialed a number and waited for the answer. "Lance?"

"Lorelei, I need you to meet me in my office."

* * *

Much to Cameron's surprise, they made it to the Police Station with no trouble. Once they had to hide in an alley as a Meganium wandered by, but for the most part, the city was silent. Which he didn't like. He hadn't realized that the sounds of gunshots, crashing cars, or even people screaming meant that they were alive. That people were still fighting. With the silence...it only meant they were all dead.

May sprinted beside him, sliding to a stop behind a police cruiser at the end of the parking lot. Koga and one of his men huddled behind the car with them, and they slowly peered over the hood. A line of cruisers ran down both sides of the parking lot, and the Ranger's destroyed helicopter remained where they'd last seen it. A pile of pieces right in the center of the lot. A Tauros circled in front of the Station entrance, growling to itself as it bumped against the broken glass doors. Koga signaled with his hand, and the remaining four of his men appeared from the alley way across the street and silently sprinted across the road. They raced to the cruiser opposite Koga, and huddled down. Janine came next, pushing Souza forward to the cruiser in front of Koga's.

Once they were all in position, Cameron leaned over to Koga, whispering, "What are the chances it's overrun?"

"Doesn't matter," Koga whispered back. "We have to get inside and get that vehicle."

"Agreed, but we need a plan," Cameron said. "We have to take out that Tauros."

"We can't go loud," Koga pointed out more to himself, frowning as he tried to think of a way to quietly silence the Tauros.

"I got it," Janine called back, hushed. She stood up abruptly and gripped her sword.

"Janine, no!" Koga hissed, but she was already moving. Sprinting straight for the bull.

It heard her footsteps and snarled, spinning her direction. It charged, barreling straight for her as she sprinted for it. May yelped in fear as the two came within two feet of each other, and Tauros snarled, ready to tear into its meal, but Janine leapt upwards. Planting a foot square between its eyes and kicking herself high. With the grace of a dancer, she twirled in the air and swung her sword. Slicing clean through the bull's neck. It hit the ground with a thud as its head bounced once. Janine landed on her feet, crouching to lessen the impact, her sword pointed high. She stood up and twirled her sword, putting it up in its holster.

Cameron whistled as May's fear subsided into awe. Koga was on his feet and running to his daughter, "What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking we needed it out of our way, and I have the silent weapon," her tone was even as she addressed her father, and she didn't waver as he glowered down at her.

"Next time you wait for an order, understood?" Koga snapped. "I just found you, I'm not losing you again."

"Yes, sir," she replied, giving him a nod.

Koga waved for the others to join them, and they rose from their hiding spots. May's eyes traveled to Souza, making sure he was following. They approached the Station entrance, having to circle around the destroyed helicopter. As they approached the double doors, Koga made another hand gesture and two of his men raced forward to stand on opposite side of the doors. Rifles raised and ready.

Cameron was the first to the door, and he peered inside. May angled around him, eyes alert for any sign of movement. The lobby was a mess. Broken glass, blood stains, splintered wood, scratched tile, and bullet holes everywhere. Half a dozen corpses were torn to shred and strewn across the floor, spaced unevenly and disheveled. Faintly, May could see the blue of their officer uniforms through the sheer amount of blood.

Koga stepped up beside them and entered the building. He swept the room with big rifle and then said, "Clear."

The rest of them filed in, with the Rangers checking corners regardless of Koga's declaration.

"Alright, Souza," Cameron began. "Where are the keys to the truck?"

"In my office," Souza replied shakily. His skin had drained of color and he was now sweating profusely. May could practically hear the trembling in his bones. Apparently seeing his old kingdom in such a state was a shock. "Down the hall."

"Lead the way," Koga motioned for the Chief of Police to walk, and Souza swallowed hard before doing so.

Souza led them behind the front desk and deeper into the Station. Once the group was in the hall, the daylight seemed to vanish. A long corridor of darkness stretched out before them, with shadows that seemed to dance even in the near to no lighting. Souza froze, keen on not taking another step, but Koga pushed him forward.

"The only way out is to suffer through," he told the Chief.

Reluctantly, and May could tell because of how heavy Souza's foot seemed to become, the Chief started forward. The group made their way, with the Rangers constantly scanning for a threat. The air was heavy with the stench of death and iron, and the darkness seemed to pull at their very senses.

May noticed Cameron kept looking back over his shoulder, and after the sixth time he did so, she tapped him gently. Casting him a curious glance that he could barely see. He leaned close so only she could hear, "I think we're being followed, but I'm not sure."

His tone was tense, which sent a shiver down her spine. She whispered back, "Should we run?"

"No," he shook his head. "That might make things worse."

Souza stopped outside a large oak door at the end of the hall. Two branches went off to their right and left, both equally as dark as the hall they were in. He sighed. "This is my office."

"So get the keys," Koga said shortly. "We'll guard you out here."

The Chief clenched his fists, and stared at the door. Slowly he reached out and turned the knob, letting himself inside. Sunlight hit his eyes as the rays came through the window in his office. Compared to the rest of the building, the room was clean, and death free. He sighed in relief and waltzed in. Cameron could hear him shuffling through a drawer on his desk, but a trick of the light caught his eye. Or rather, something that seemed to be moving in the darkness behind them. He couldn't be sure as he squinted to try and see better. The sunlight coming through Souza's office was just enough that Cameron could barely make out an outline. Too late.

Something long shot out of the dark, streaking straight for their group. It blew by Cameron, and something wet splattered his face. One of the Rangers shrieked as it wrapped around him and pulled backward. The Ranger's rifle fired, lighting up the hall in a series of flashes and bursts as he was yanked back down the way they'd came. Cameron saw the Likitung as it pulled the man straight into its mouth and bit down, cutting him in two.

"TIME TO GO!" Koga bellowed as Pokémon cries filled the Station, being drawn by the sound of the gunfire. "SOUZA?!"

"GOT IT!" The Chief shouted and came sprinting back into the hall.

One Ranger turned to run down the right hall, but was tackled back by a canine like figure. Her rifle fired down the hall as the Growlithe's teeth sank into her throat, revealing a hallway filled with charging Pokémon.

"MOVE IT!" Koga ordered.

Cameron heard Janine's sword ring as it was unsheathed, and the splatter of blood as it was swung, but he didn't see. He was right behind Souza as they ran, with the sounds of death calling hungrily behind them. They ran as fast as they could possibly go, with the Rangers firing shots behind them. Their flashes cast enough light that they could see where they were going, and Souza led them right into the large garage bay. Which was thankfully lit from skylights above that allowed the sun's rays to shine down. Five cruisers took up most of the space, but in the middle was a large humvee. Painted green with thick armor plating. Military grade alright.

Koga ran in last, slamming the door shut behind him. The remaining four Rangers pushed against it collectively as the horde of Pokémon slammed against it. Souza skidded to a halt outside the drives door of the truck and fumbled with the key. He missed the lock three times, so May yanked it from him and inserted it. With click, she flung open the door and climbed inside, placing the key into the ignition.

She twisted the key, and nothing happened. She tried again. Nothing. "No!" She slammed her palm against the steering wheel. "It's dead!"

Her eyes jumped to Cameron, fear burning like a wildfire behind them.

"We can wire a battery from one of these cruisers," Cameron said quickly. "Souza, with me."

BANG! The door ripped off its hinges, sending the Rangers tumbling back. The Pokémon charged in, snarling and snapping their jaws. A Quilava lunged at the nearest Ranger, but with a slash, Janine's sword cut off its head. Koga fired into the surging crowd of Pokémon, backstepping as he went. A Charmeleon and a Golduck came close to getting two more Rangers, but Koga stopped them with well aimed shots. The Rangers scrambled to their feet, rifles raising and firing. They moved back among the cruisers, spreading out and covering every angle they could to buy Cameron and Souza time.

Cameron raised the cruiser's hood violently, holding it open while Souza yanked the battery wires free from the rest of the engine components. He pulled the box out of the cruiser and Cameron let the hood fall with a slam. The two raced back to the humvee, and Cameron unlocked its hood to raise up.

A Jolteon dashed forward to a Ranger, somehow dodging through the shots fired. It crashed into his chest and the two toppled down. Its teeth and claws ripped into the man's chest as he screamed. A Flareon dashed past the dying man, breaking the wall of Rangers. It beelined straight for Cameron, and lunged. With his arms currently raised the hood of the humvee, all he could do was watch as it opened its jaws wide to tear into his flesh. WHACK! Souza swung the battery and hit the Pokémon in the side. It yelped and flew away, crashing into the cruiser they stole the battery from. Janine appeared and stabbed through its skull, looking up to the two men.

Cameron's eyes met Souza's and he nodded, feeling the relief wash over him. Souza set the battery in place and went to attaching the correct wires.

Koga's scream was heard by all as a Chikorita bit into his ankle. He pointed down to shoot it, and was tackled by a Sandslash. Its claws slashed across his chest as they hit the ground.

"NO!" Janine's throat ripped as she screamed, and she was running across the garage towards her father. Slicing furiously as she went, covering herself in the splatters of a Vileplume.

Cameron watched her go, and Souza stood up. "Battery's connected!"

No longer needed to hold up the hood, Cameron dropped it and took a step to follow after Janine. May's sudden scream stopped him in his tracks. Something pink was wrapped around her ankle and yanked her from the cab of the vehicle. She smacked onto the concrete hard with a loud squeak. Cameron dove for her just as she was pulled under the truck, and his hands barley clasped hers in time as he landed on his chest. The extra weight didn't stop them from being pulled further under the truck together, and thinking fast, Cameron let go of one hand and gripped the edge of the tire. His shoulders were yanked hard in their sockets as he and May stopped moving.

"I got you," he groaned through his teeth, looking into May's eyes. She gripped his one hand with both of hers now, nails digging into his skin.

Cameron looked past her, following the long stretched tongue pulling on her ankle and saw he Likitung a dozen feet away on the other side of the truck. It snarled and reared its head, shaking violently to loosen Cameron's grip. He could feel his fingers slipping. Gunfire continued to pop loudly in the garage, and more screams of terror rang out amongst the snarling Pokémon. Blood beaded up around May's nails from Cameron's skin breaking, and his wrist felt like it was on fire. Not to mention that his shoulder joints felt like they were going to snap out of place any second.

What was he going to do? He had to think of something, and fast! May's eyes pleaded for him to do something, anything! His mind flashed an image of a PokeBall in his jacket pocket. Latias...but, he couldn't risk using her, could he? What if she was infected? What if she was feral now like all the other? He couldn't risk her life and theirs on a huge gamble like that?!

May whimpered as the Likitung shook its head violently once more.

Cameron's green eyes locked onto May's bright blue ones, and his mind was made up. He had to try. Silently praying to whatever God decided to take pity on him, he let go of the tire. May yelped as they slid backwards, and Cameron's hand shot into his jacket pocket. Seven feet from the Likitung. He fumbled with clasping it tight. Five feet. He pulled it free. Three feet. May screamed, he clicked the release button.

The flash of light blinded him and May for a brief moment, then he he heard a familiar cry. Latias Body Slammed into the Likitung and sent it hurdling backwards, crashing into one of the police cruisers. Its tongue slipped loose from May's ankle. Cameron watched Latias with panic for a moment, and as the Legendary turned to face him, he saw its normal golden eyes looking at him with concern. Latias wasn't infected! She was alright!

"Latias!" Cameron exclaimed.

She cooed in response and nuzzled against him on the concrete.

"I never thought I'd be so grateful to you, Latias," May exhaled sharply, sitting up.

"CAMERON! MAY!" It was Janine, and she was leaned against the front of the humvee holding her heavily bleeding father. Souza had Koga's rifle, firing towards the advancing Pokémon.

In a flash, Cameron and May were on there feet and sprinting back to the truck. Latias flew after them.

"WE GOTTA GO! RIGHT NOW!" Janine roared.

Behind her, Souza shouted in alarm and dodged to his right, crashing into the garage bay door. Janine spun, spotting the Scyther that made him flee. It was swinging down at her, but Koga screamed. He hurled himself off Janine and tackled into the Bug type.

"GO!" He roared from the floor. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

"NO!" Janine screamed, but Cameron's arms caught her before she could help her father.

"CAMERON!" Koga bellowed, sweating profusely at holding down the Scyther. "GET HER OUT OF HERE!"

"DAD! NO!"

"WE GOTTA GO!" Souza shouted, seeing a fresh wave of Pokémon come rushing through the door to the Station. He bolted for the drivers seat and threw himself in.

Cameron hauled Janine back, curving around the front end of the humvee as May pulled open the passenger door.

"LET ME GO DAMMIT!" Janine screamed. "DAD! FATHER!"

She waved her sword wildly, nearly taking Cameron's ear off as he pushed her to the open door.

"I LOVE YOU, JANINE," Koga shouted, being thrown off the Scyther. He stood up, blocking its path as it rose snarling and clicking its pincers.

Together, Cameron and May shoved the kicking and flailing Gym leader into the vehicle, then May climbed in after her. Souza twisted the key and the truck roared to life. Cameron pointed his PokeBall at Latias and recalled the Legendary before throwing himself into the truck.

Janine crawled over the seats into the back ones, letting her sword drop to the floorboards. She reached for the door handle, but May grabbed climbed after her, laying atop the Gym Leader. "Janine, No!"

A Victreebel, latched onto the driver side window, scratching at the glass with its teeth and Souza screamed.

"GO!" Cameron roared.

Souza floored the pedal, and the tires squealed on the concrete, billowing a thick layer of smoke behind the truck. He shifted the truck into drive, and they lurched forward, dislodging May from Janine. The Gym Leader slipped forward and smacked against the back window. Time slowed as her eyes locked onto her father, staring down the advancing Scyther as it swung high. Koga's head turned to see the truck take off, and he smiled. Scyther's blade sliced through his middle, flinging a string of blood against its carapace.

"NOOOOO!" Janine throat tore in an agonizing screech.

BOOM! The truck jolted violently as the front end exploded through the garage bay doors. Blasting splinters of wood and dust far into the rear parking lot of the Station. More feral Pokemon were outside, and Souza swerved to avoid hitting directly into a Rapidash. The truck jolted again as the front end nicked the rear end of a cruiser, shoving it aside in a screech of metal and rubber. The windshield cracked harshly upon impact.

"Go right!" Cameron ordered as Souza turned onto the main road in front of the Station.

The tires squealed as the truck swerved unnaturally tight for its size, but they didn't tip. Though Cameron felt the tires on his side lift off the ground. Janine went silent, staring blankly out the back window. Not sensing that she was about to bail out of the truck, May turned her attention forward out the windshield.

"SHIT!" She shouted as Souza ran over an Ivysaur with a dull thump and a bounce. Then a Hitmonchan, followed by a Furret.

One by one more Pokemon appeared from the depths and corners of Fuschia, following the sounds of chaos. Souza twisted and spun the wheel, doing his best to avoid hitting them, but it was to no avail. Blood splatter across the front end as a Granbull attempted to bite into their grill.

Looking further down the road, Cameron spotted a roadblock of cars, some wrecked that stopped the others. Creating an impassable obstacle for even their truck. "Turn!" He shouted. "Turn! Turn! Turn!"

Souza did, screeching a hard left and smacking their rear end into the corner of a restaurant. Shattering the buildings large glass windows. The truck lurched, but remained speeding onwards. Up ahead, at the end of the street, they spotted the Pokemon Center. For a moment, Cameron felt himself yearn to stop so he could run inside and find his Pokebelt, but it was cut short as a Snorlax came sprinting from the alley beside them.

There was no time to scream, no time to curse, no time to process the large Pokemon's sudden appearance. It Body Slammed into the side of their truck, knocking it up onto the two driver side wheels. Cameron was thrown against Souza, which knocked his grip from the wheel and jerked it hard. The truck tipped to its side, crashing hard and shattering its windows. It flipped onto its top, and then its side. Rolling violently towards down the street in loud crashed and bangs of cracking metal and glass. Cameron was tossed from side to side, rolling with the truck in a frenzy. Smacking into and against every surface possible. Then the truck came to a stop, and his head struck something hard.

* * *

"Come on, I know you're here somewhere," Gary mumbled to himself as he clicked through file after file. Scanning over the important parts of each document. So far there was nothing on the leader of Crimson. He'd confirmed that Domino was reporting to someone else, but nothing on who she was reporting too. This guy was a master at hiding himself. Of course if it was Ash's long lost father, then that would make sense he could hide for so long.

A ding came from his computer, and he leaned back curiously. A message box popped up on his screen, with the words ' _Analyzation done_ '. He blinked twice, then it came back to him. The Rattata! It's blood analysis was done! Leaving the Crimson files for a second, he clicked his way over to the blood work results. A long list of details popped up, and he scanned rapidly over every word. Feeling a weight sink into his heart, he lifted his hands off the keyboard in shock, running his fingers through his spiky hair.

He needed to call Lance!

* * *

Lorelei approached the door leading into Lance's office. Having gotten his call earlier and veered off course of her return to the Board of Director's room and the debate about the Champion crisis. Not that she was wanting to return to that, but she knew she needed too. She'd hurry back when her and Lance were done with what he needed.

She let herself into the office, spotting Lance pacing around his desk. He looked up at her entrance, and stopped pacing. "Shut the door," he ordered quickly, and she did so.

"Is everything alright?" Lorelei asked worriedly.

"For now," Lance answered her, meeting her halfway as she walked up to him. "Have any of the Crimson prisoners talked yet?"

"I haven't gotten word they have, so I assume not," she replied, tilting her head at him curiously. "Are you sure everything is alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

It took him far longer than usual to answer her, but she waited patiently. Finally he said, "Gary and I think there may be a traitor in the League, but we don't have any leads."

Lorelei visibly appeared appalled, "What?! How do you know?"

"It was something Cassidy told Gary," Lance told her. "I trust Gary to not jump to conclusions or manipulations. If he believes there is one here, then I believe so too."

Lorelei nodded, accepting his reasoning, "Alright, how can I help?"

"Look into it," Lance said. "Quietly. We need to weed them out somehow."

"I'll get right on it," she declared. "Don't worry. You've been doing enough of that today as it is."

The two of them locked eyes, and Lance could feel the weight lift from his shoulders. "Thank you," he said softly.

Before she could reply, Lance's PokeGear rang loudly. Lorelei looked down and swallowed hard. She just couldn't have a moment with Lance today for shit.

He fished his ringing device from his pocket and read the caller ID. Quickly he flipped it open and answered. "Gary?"

"Get back here now," Gary ordered urgently. "I've just gotten the results from the Rattata's blood. You're going to want to see this."

"I'll be right there," Lance said swiftly and hung up. "I've got to go," he told Lorelei, and hurried past her. He paused at the door and turned back to her, saying words he'd said less than an hour ago. "We'll talk later."

Then he was gone. Leaving Lorelei alone in his office with a heavy heart.


	14. Crimson Base P3

Dawn quietly let herself into Ash's office, but her entrance didn't go unnoticed. Lily, who'd been patiently waiting on the couch while Sam and Logan were being scolded by Serena, jumped up and ran to her mother.

"I'm so sorry I snuck off!" The young redhead exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her mother's middle. "I won't ever do it again, I promise."

The distress was evident in her voice, and Dawn found herself automatically stroking Lily's hair. Following the blue streak with her hand.

"It's ok," Dawn sighed. "Serena and I were just worried. I'm glad your safe, and that you care about Del enough to go out of your way to help her."

"She's like a big sister to me," Lily said into Dawn's stomach.

Dawn slowly trailed her fingers down the blue streak in Lily's hair. Remembering the day she decided to get it dyed in. It had been Del's idea.

 _"To be more unique," Del had said. "And to stick it to your father a little. Every daughter has to give their dad a hard time."_

Dawn found herself smiling at the memory. Those were happier days. Why couldn't things be like that again? "Your father and I have come to a truce," she said.

Lily looked up, eyes wide. "Really?"

"Well, sort of," Dawn admitted. "When this is all over, and everyone is safe, we're going to talk."

Lily practically burst with excitement. "Yay! That's wonderful, Mom!"

"Don't overthink it," Dawn warned, not wanting her daughter to get the wrong idea. "There's a lot your father and I will have to talk about."

"I know," Lily sighed. "I'm just glad you guys are trying again."

Dawn knit her brow, "Trying what?"

"To be happy," was Lily's reply.

Those words struck a chord deep down in Dawn's heart and she had to look up so Lily wouldn't see the water forming in her eye. Serena did however, as the two older women locked eyes. The honey blonde gave her friend a curt nod and a smile, silently agreeing that it was time Dawn was happy again.

Inhaling, which felt like wave of relief in itself that seemed to lighten her body, Dawn asked, "Didn't you guys save me some of that pizza?"

* * *

Ash's eyes traveled to Misty's as the Crimson base shook once again from something heavy. Terrified screams began to echo down the halls, making the Crimson members shift uncomfortably. Her aquamarine orbs landed on Ash, and she could see the fear in his eye. His suspicion matched hers. The booms were Tyrantrum attempting to enter the base. That wasn't good.

"Well then," Red began calmly, unnerving Misty in every way possible. "Guess this means it is time for us to go."

"Phase 2?" Domino asked, attempting to keep her tone flat, despite the sounds deep in the base.

Red nodded, "We'll finish up here and be on our way."

He turned his gaze back to his son, raising the PokeBall in his hand. Del pulled against her captors steel grip as Red stopped before Ash, looking down upon him. Beside her Kaiden growled deep in his throat and Ally glared harder than she'd had before. Brock opened his mouth to speak, but Misty beat him to it. "Don't!-"

Red raised the Ball, finger on the release button. Ash didn't know what Pokémon Red was about to use, he didn't even have a guess, and it didn't matter. The door to the room exploded open with a loud bang. A Crimson woman toppled in face first, screaming as a Mightyena tore into her backside with a vicious slash and bite. It snarled and ripped into her flesh as three more Mightyena and a Croconaw rushed in. The room erupted into chaos. Two more Crimson members went down to the Mightyena's jaws before the rest opened fire. Red backstepped quickly, winding up behind Domino, who had whipped out her own pistol and began firing.

The Croconaw, with maw opened wide, sprinted for the Crimson guard holding Brock. The man shoved Brock ahead of him in defense, but Brock let himself stumble over his own feet and fell out of the water type's way. Its massive jaws clamped down on the Crimson man's upper thigh, shaking its head and bringing him to the ground. Brock rolled away as he screamed for his life, but it was useless. Croconaw's claws had already ripped into his intestines, pulling them out in a bloody mess.

Del smashed her heel down onto the Crimson guard holding her, and he howled in pain. Losing his grip as she yanked herself away from him. The sound drew the nearest Mightyena, which pounced and latched its teeth around his throat. Its matted fur swished against Del's backside from the sheer closeness of the Pokémon. Del stumbled forward, bumping into Ally, who had wiggled free from her own captor.

Kaiden struggled with his ties, pulling with all he had, but the Crimson guard would not let go. He was on the floor, clutching Kaiden's wounded ankle with a vice like grip, while one of the Mightyena tried to pull him away by his leg. Kaiden's ankle seared under the pressure, and he felt blood begin seeping through the makeshift bandage. Ally appeared from the corner of his view, swinging her heel in a wide arc and breaking the Crimson guard's nose. His grip slipped and he was drug into the frenzy of tearing flesh with a petrified scream.

Kaiden stumbled on his injured foot, but Ally caught him. "I've got you!" She exclaimed, grunting under his sudden weight.

Behind her, Kaiden could see Brock struggling to crawl across the floor away from the Croconaw devouring his guard. With one look, him and Ally hurried to help.

Del sprinted across the room, ducking past the panicking Crimson, and skidded to a halt behind her mother. "Hang on," she hissed to herself, pulling at the ties binding Misty to the metal chair.

"Hurry up, Del!" Misty breathed out, helpless to watch the carnage around her. The Mightyena had been shot multiple times, but they just kept going. Either ignoring the pain from the bullets, or not feeling them entirely. Misty didn't know which was worse.

She felt her hands slip free from the cutting grip of the rope, and she was on her feet in an instant, rushing the nearest Crimson guard. She had her back to Misty, and didn't even suspect when the redhead yanked her handgun away and shoved hard. The Crimson woman fell against a Mightyena, and the Pokémon eagerly accepted its opportunity by latching its jaw across her face and twisting hard, making the Crimson woman's neck snap.

Not wanting to watch anymore, Misty turned back to Ash and saw Del finish untying him. He yanked his arms free and stood, growling, "Red's gone! We have to go after him!"

Indeed, Red and Domino had vanished, apparently escaping through the only entrance.

"Kaiden?" Misty questioned more to herself, and spun to find her son. He was currently untying Brock while Ally attempted with all her might to pull a still drugged Darcy away from the feral Pokémon.

Thankfully, Darcy's consciousness was starting to fully return. She was looking towards Brock, grunting and groaning with each pull Ally heaved. Brock's ties loosened, and Kaiden yanked them free. He was on his feet and racing to his daughter, with Kaiden limping behind. Ally traded Brock as he scooped up Darcy in his arms and pulled her off the floor. The young brunette moved to Kaiden quickly and took the pressure off his ankle by placing herself under his arm.

Ash waved to Brock, "We've got to go!"

"Agreed!" was the reply.

The Croconaw heard him, and its head snapped up from its meal. It snarled and advanced, jaws snapping. With his arms currently holding his daughter, Brock was in no position to release a Pokémon to help them, so he turned his back to shield Darcy. A woman's shout, a tiny battlecry, followed by a blast of electricity brought the Croconaw to its knees. Pichu stood at the end of Del's outstretched hand, sparking from its attack.

"Everyone move!" Ash shouted, starting for the exit. The Crimson members were now either dead or had fled from the room, leaving them to their own devices. The feasting Mightyena turned towards Ash's shout, and growled. He unclipped a PokeBall. "Let's go, Infernape!"

The fire moneky appeared in the flash of light, glaring at the snarling dogs.

"Flame Wheel," Ash declared as they lunged.

Infernape flipped back and threw its arms forward, sending the spiraling vortex twirling at the dogs. Each one hit the Mightyena dead on, sending them crashing back into the wall, combining singing hair with the smell of blood. The monkey then led the way, sprinting ahead of the group as they ran for the exit. Trying their best not to step in the pools of blood and flesh, but it was useless.

"Where to?!" Kaiden asked as they picked a random direction and began running.

"We have to find Brent and Simon," Del told everyone at large.

"We'll fight our way through until we do," Ash declared.

The Mightyena howled behind them, and the group ran faster.

* * *

Lance threw open the door to the lab, practically running in and letting it slam shut behind him. The Rattata was still sleeping soundly, while Gary was running his hands through his auburn hair multiple times. Eyes locked on his computer screen.

"What did you find?" Lance asked, jumping straight to the point.

Gary didn't answer right away. He took a long breath through his nose, and turned to face the Ambassador. "The cause."

Lance's heart felt heavy, or was it is gut? Or maybe just himself.

"It is indeed a virus causing the Pokémon to behave so feral," Gary continued. "The virus viciously attacks their adrenal gland, causing it to produce mass amounts of adrenaline. Far more than any normal living creature can produce. It also attacks their other systems as well, such as metabolism. The Pokemon are practically running on overdrive, which explains why they've been reported as eating people and other Pokémon. They're literally _hungry enough to eat a Rapidash_." Gary swallowed before pressing on, "Also, all of their white blood cells have been replaced."

Lance frowned, "Replaced with what?"

He didn't like the look on Gary's face. It was terrifying actually, to see the researcher so shaken up with what he was about to say. To the point he almost regretted asking.

"Dominion blood," Gary replied slow.

"What?" Lance didn't hear that right. How could that be possible?

 _Dominon's...the humanoid creatures that appeared twenty years ago from seemingly no where and attacked. The creatures that nearly destroyed the world and everything living in it. Until Ash defeated them.  
_

"The Dominion blood and the formula for Project Power have been synthesized together," Gary explained. It's what causing these Pokémon to survive under the conditions of their internal systems."

"But, how?" Lance asked, shaking his head. "How did Crimson get ahold of Dominion blood?"

 _Thanks to the efforts of Ash, Gary, and Dawn, each and every Dominion had been vaporized into nothing. Vanishing without so much of a trace save for the destruction they'd left behind._

"Right here," Gary turned back to his computer and began to click through a bunch of files until he found the one he was after. He opened it up. "These are logs following those mutant Sandshrew from Sinnoh. They were a heavy player in creating the virus. Their blood contained traces of Dominion in it."

Lance scanned over the logs, shaking his head. "But, how did the Sandshrew become infected with the virus if it didn't exist until recently?"

"No, you misunderstand," Gary explained. "The Sandshrew weren't infected with the virus. The Dominion blood, which they probably ingested somehow, didn't enhance their physical attributes like the virus does. The mutant Sandshrew were just as strong as normal Sandshrew. All the blood did for them was mutate them over time. Which in theory, will mutate the feral Pokémon in Fuschia eventually as well."

"So the enhanced adrenal gland and various other shit comes from the Project Power side of this," Lance deduced.

"Bingo," Gary nodded. "According to the logs I've found, Project Power caused the test Pokemon to be _super_ in every sense of the word. They were faster, stronger, but their bodies couldn't keep up and they died. The Crimson used the mutant Sandshrew's blood to even out the balance so the Pokémon wouldn't die, and the result was the virus."

"Which means they get really hungry," Lance simplified it for himself.

"Basically," Gary said flatly.

Lance glanced back to the Rattata, frowning. "Well then how did Crimson spread the virus so effectively?"

"That ship that crashed in Fuschia, do you remember the cargo?" Gary questioned.

Lance thought for a moment, sifting through the day's events. A lot had happened since he'd been informed of a freighter crashing into the Fuschia docks. "Berries," he finally recalled. "It was a shipment of berries from the Sevii Isles, which was weird because it's been weeks since we've heard from them."

Gary pointed with his finger to Lance, "That's how. The berries."

A dawning look crossed Lance's expression.

"Crimson injected the berries with the virus," Gary continued. "And since those are most Pokemon's favorite food, it wouldn't take long. Not to mention it can be transferred through bites, or blood on blood contact."

"Berries are grown abundantly in the Sevii Isles," Lance said low. If there had been any doubt in his mind, there wasn't now. Those Islands were suffering the same fate as Fuschia. "Can it affect people?"

"Thankfully, no," Gary shook his head, running a hand through his hair again. "Getting bit, or somehow getting their blood into your system, wont have any affect. Another interesting note however, the virus has been synthesized to not affect any Pokémon that can cover great distances." Lance frowned, so Gary added. "Like any Pokémon with the ability to fly and large water types that can cover oceans."

That bit of news was a relief, and deeply unsettling at the same time. "So they can control the spread of the virus," Lance pointed out.

"If I had to guess," Gary agreed.

"What on Earth could Crimson hope to gain by creating something like this?" Lance asked, more to himself, but Gary had a reply.

"Perhaps our little blonde friend down in the cells will have an answer."

Lance moved away from Gary, watching the Rattata with a hard expression. They had answered, finally, but they weren't enough. They'd just discovered the cause of the feral Pokémon, but not the why. Or did Lance already know?

 _"Too long have you reigned," the Crimson cloaked man shouted. The man who Lance knew was the leader. "Too long has the world and its people suffered under your so called 'watch'." He pointed straight at Lance, a black gloved finger that trembled with rage, "You, and all underneath you, shall have a front row seat as the League crumbles. As the world becomes free from your oppression. This is my warning, and the only one you shall receive. From here on, it's war."_

To tear apart the League. That's what all this was about. Lance straightened to his full height.

 _Lorelei nodded sideways, looking into Lance's dark eyes before asking, "So, that masked Crimson man. Do you think it was him?"_

 _His deep eyes flickered in a mix of emotions; Anger, fear, confusion. Then Lance nodded, "I do."_

 _"What are you going to tell Ash?"_

 _"I'm not," he said grimly. "I don't want to bring him up to Ash unless it proves to be him, and I'm left with no other choice."_

He hadn't wanted to believe it, Hell he still didn't.

 _Red..._

If he truly was the leader of Crimson, Lance needed to know.

"Lance?" Gary asked after the Ambassador didn't say anything.

"I need to speak with Cassidy," Lance suddenly began speaking, and he turned to face Gary. "You keep digging, see if those Crimson files have anything on our traitor."

"Got it," Gary nodded and spun around to his computer. "In the meantime, don't torture Cassidy too hard. I'd hate to see you lose your job over it."

Lance let the comment bypass his ears as he walked to the door. They had some answers, but it was time to have them all.

* * *

Misty pulled the trigger, shooting the Sudowoodo between the eyes. It collapsed only a foot from Brock, who stepped back quickly. Taking care to not drop Darcy. Infernape ran up the hallway wall and flipped over a snarling Arbok, covering the snake with a flamethrower. It hissed and swerved around to strike. Pichu scampered atop Del's head and blasted a lighting bolt, disorienting the Arbok long enough for Infernape to sprint away. Ash grappled with a snapping Wartortle, holding it back at arms length while it tried desperately to bite him. Its milky white eyes glistened with no depth to them, searching for an object it couldn't see. Misty kicked her foot, striking the turtle in the side and sending it spinning away. It ricocheted off the wall and bounced across the tile floor.

The raven scrambled to his feet with Misty's help and looked into her eyes for a brief moment before turning away. "Keep moving!" He said loudly to the group.

A Crimson member ran around the corner and saw them. In his hands was a rifle, which he raised. Misty snapped the handgun up and fired, peppering him in the chest thrice. He collapsed back, hitting the floor with a thud. Ash looked to her fierce expression through the gun smoke and silently found himself grateful that the Dominion War so long ago and made her into more of a bad ass than she'd already been.

"Come on," she said and sprinted forward.

Del raced after her, with Pichu holding onto her raven hair. Through the Crimson base they fought, with Brock, Darcy, Ally, and Kaiden bringing up the rear. Ally had a tight grip on a PokeBall in her free hand. Ready to release her Blaziken if something tried to come up behind them. Darcy was now forming words, but her limbs were still numb.

Door after door they passed, labeled things from ' _Experimentation_ ' to ' _Stay Out_ '. Ash was looking for one that led out of the base. Finally, he saw one that said, ' _Garage Bay_ '.

"Through here," he pointed ahead and hurried for the door.

The group piled behind him as he threw it open, swinging it inward and causing it to bang off the wall. That was a mistake. The sound grabbed the attention of the Tyrantrum currently sniffing around the garage. Its head snapped up and it let out a booming roar. Ash backstepped and slammed the door shut.

"We aren't going that way," he needlessly pointed out.

"Crimson had to have grabbed the helicopter we arrived in," Brock spoke up. "We can steal it back and fly out of here."

"We need to hurry before they take off with it then," Misty added.

"Not without Brent or Simon," Del exclaimed.

BOOM! The wall separating them from the garage bay shuddered violently. Indicating Tyrantrum was trying to get to them.

"No one's getting left behind," Ash stated. "We'll find them!"

"We should head for the roof while we look," Misty suggested. "That'll be where the helicopter is."

" _Power supply is low. Auxiliary power online_ ," came a sudden females voice through the intercom system. " _Lockdown has been initiated._ "

The lights flicked off for a fraction of a second, and then returned a deep maroon color.

"Let's hurry!" Ash declared, and once again they were running through the base. Away from the roaring Tyrantrum.

* * *

"SHIT!" Brent shouted, his voice echoing down the vent shaft. The metal beneath his fingertips bent upwards from an impact below. The Sneasel snarled and lunged at his bouncing voice, causing a dent to appear beneath Simon.

"If it keeps this up it'll slash through the metal eventually," he pointed out.

"Not helping," Brent exclaimed, shuffling forward. "What the Hell is wrong with these Pokémon?!"

"If I knew I'd tell you," Simon replied. His cheeks were a grim green color. "I'm trying to wrap my head around them _eating_ people!"

The vent dented in again with a faded snarl.

"Wrap around it later, for now we need to move!" Brent told Simon, taking a bend and scooting that way.

"This is a nightmare!"

Further they shuffled through the tight pass, glancing out the vents they passed in search of Del, Kaiden, or Ally. Hopefully they'd found the others by now. With each one they passed, the base looked progressively worse. Blood and bodies lined the halls, with the occasional Pokémon feasting on a person, or searching for a meal. Simon wasn't sure when they'd lost the Sneasel, but its snarls and attacks had ceased. Maybe it had found someone to satisfy its hunger? The thought nearly brought up the contents of his stomach. Silently he prayed his sister was alright. He didn't know what he'd do if he looked out one of the vents and saw Ally mutilated and torn apart...he shook his head. _Don't think like that!_

"This place is a war zone," Brent commented as they passed another vent without any sign of their family.

Simon didn't reply.

"Dammit," Brent grunted. "We have to get out of the vents."

"Are you crazy?!"

"We're technically just going in circles," Brent pointed out, and Simon knew it was true. "If we want to find them, we're going to have to go down there."

"You first."

"Gee, aren't you so brave."

"If I could get past you I would," Simon quipped, hoping to ease his unsettled stomach.

"Fair point," Brent sighed. "Alright..." he positioned himself at the vent to push it open. "Now!"

He punched it with the side of his fist and the cheap metal grating flew off, clattering to the floor below. He dropped down and landed in a crouched position, twisting and turning to see down both ends of the hall. The maroon lighting did nothing to alleviate the smears of blood on the floors and walls, if not making them worse to look at. Simon dropped down, and his heel slipped in a pool of fresh blood. He could no longer contain himself, and hunched over to vomit.

"Really dude?" Brent asked.

" _Pokémon are eating people!_ " Simon stressed, wiping his chin on the sleeve of his shirt.

"So let's get moving," Brent said, and started forward. Feeling for his friend, and reeling from the recent events, but forcing himself to not think too hard on the matter.

Simon stood upright and followed, a hand on his PokeBalls.

* * *

Ash slowed at a fork in the hallway, peering down both sides before fully exposing himself. Infernape glanced the opposite way, watching Ash's back sharply. The sounds of gunfire and screams were echoing from somewhere in the building, hopefully far from their group.

"Stairway," Brock nodded to a sign on the wall.

Ash turned to it and proceeded to follow the direction it indicated. Up ahead a Voltorb rolled by, crossing the hall to get into another one. Could a Voltorb be infected? Ash didn't want to find out. He remained quiet as he led the group, and the others followed his lead. Soon they were passed the room with the Voltorb, and closing in on the stairway to the roof. Hopefully the narrow pass would be clear, and they could climb without fear of being attacked. But, how much hope was too much hope?

A figure walked out in front of them, a dozen feet down the hall, followed by four more. Ash stopped as his eyes connected with his father's, and anger bubbled in his chest. Domino was behind Red, and she pushed him forward, leaving Ash's sight.

"No!" Ash broke into a sprint after them as the other Crimson members followed their leaders.

"Ash wait!" Misty called, giving chase to her husband.

"Dad!" Del ran after Misty, and the others followed.

Ash turned down halls, and ran through rooms after his father. He didn't stop or slow long enough to see their contents, only focused on one thought. Red was not getting away! He could hear the others behind him and told himself they would keep up. Ash hurdled over a desk, reaching for the door Domino just slammed shut behind her. He threw it open with a growl and rushed through, with Infernape right behind him.

Misty was hot on their heels, eyes locked and ready to take a shot at Red's kneecap when she got her chance. After that, whatever happened was up to Ash. A lot of information had been thrown at him earlier. Finding out Giovanni had been his Uncle had to be taking its toll. Eating away at his very being. She hated Red for revealing that information. She hated Red for leaving Ash, twice! She hated Red for being the cause of all this! She _hated_ Red. There was just no other way to say it.

Behind them, Del called for her parents, but they were too far encroached in their chase to hear. She cursed inwardly. They were behaving so rashly, not like themselves at all. She could understand why, but it didn't make it any less irritating.

"They'll be fine," Brock's voice came to her from behind. "They have each other, and that alone will see them through."

"But what if they-" Del began, but Brock had more to say.

"Things are going to happen as they are meant to happen. All we can do is be there to support each other. And right now we need to keep following them as best we can."

Her parents were out of her sight by this point, and she felt tears forming in her face. It wasn't fair. Her father had suffered so much in the past, it was deep in his eyes. A pain that would never go away, but one he'd learned to live with. Such a selfless person didn't deserve to hurt the way Ash did deep down. How could Red do the things he'd done to such a great man?

Behind her, Kaiden spoke up. "Dad will do the right thing, he always does. And he'll come out on top. He's got mom by his side."

Pichu shifted on her shoulder as she ran, and she prayed Kaiden was right.

* * *

Ash snarled as he slammed his shoulder into another door. It splintered from its lock and slammed open. He skidded to a stop and jumped back as a massive arm swiped at him. Infernape backflipped away from the feral Pokémon and readied itself in a crouched position. Misty ran in the room, halting at the sight.

Across the room, standing at a different exit, Red waved back. "Have fun, son." Then he was gone through the door.

Ash glared at the advancing Pokémon. A creature round in shape with powerful legs and arms. Its jaw was pointed and sharp, and its body was covered in bricks the color of mud. The Golem growled as it came closer to Ash.

"Flame Wheel," Ash shouted and Infernape obliged.

The spinning flames stuck into the Golems hide and snaked their way into the cracks of its bricks. It roared in pain and charged, snapping its jaws wide. The fire monkey jumped over the rock type, kicking off its top and flipping away. Ash dodged to the side, landing on his shoulder on the floor. Golem crashed into the wall, cracking it in a large spiderweb. It snarled and turned to Ash.

"Hey!" Misty shouted, firing her handgun. The shots bounced off Golem's rock hide, and peppered the ceiling.

It went for her, swinging wildly.

"Mach Punch!" Ash called from the floor.

Infernape delivered a well placed glowing strike that nailed Golem directly in the side of the head. Knocking the large Pokémon off its course. It crashed into the desk in the corner and reduced it to a broken in half pile of splinters.

"Ash! Come on!" Misty shouted over the angry sounds of Golem.

He scrambled to his feet, but Golem was already charging Misty once again. This time he was too slow to call an attack, and Misty didn't have the time to dodge its advance. In a blur of orange, Infernape was beside her and shoved her aside. Golem's jaw snapped shut around the back of Infernape's neck, and with a sickening snap, the fire monkey went limp.

"NO!" Ash's throat tore from his scream.

Misty pushed herself off the floor and saw his mortified, distraught face, "Ash!"

There was nothing he could do. Nothing but watch as Golem tore the head of his longtime friend. Anymore Pokémon he sent out would surely meet the same fate, and he wasn't sure he could bare to see another one of his Pokemon be killed. Not again...

"Ash!" Misty called again.

 _Red_. That's what Ash saw, and that's who he was going to find. Red was going to pay for this. For everything! He forced himself to look away from his friend being devoured and ran to Misty. She cast Infernape one last sad look before following Ash as they headed for the door Red had escaped through. Leaving behind the now distracted infected Golem, and the crunching of bones.

They found themselves in a hall, standing outside a room marked ' _Containment_ '. It was ajar, and Ash had a sinking feeling that's where his father had fled too. He forced it the rest of the way open and sprinted in. Misty followed him, gripping the handle of her pistol tight. They ran through a narrow, dimly lit hall. Passing through another door into a larger room. Inside was machinery that they didn't recognize. Computers and analyzing equipment on desks and table lining the four walls. A doorway exited the room opposite them. In the center of the room sat a large cage, housing creatures they'd seen before and forgotten about since the first time they encountered them twenty years ago.

Sandshrew. Mutant Sandshrew. Three of them. Their skin was a dull grey color, with jagged lines replacing their brick like pattern. A row of sharp spikes grew out down their spine and tail, and their eyes were a milky white color like the feral Pokémon. They sniffed the air at the new arrivals, screeching for blood.

 _Ash was standing over Pikachu's freshly dug grave at the base of the Sinnoh Mountain, feeling the heavy loss of his best friend. Misty and Dawn stood by his side, among their surviving Pokemon, each and every one not even attempting to hide the stream of tears cascading down their cheeks. Then the mutant Sandshrew's bloodthirsty screech reached them, heading their direction. Hating himself for having to leave behind his fallen friend's grave, Ash recalled his Pokemon and ran. Knowing that if he and the girls didn't flee now, they would surely die._

Ash's fist clenched as his heart pounded in his chest, then someone laughed to their right. A Crimson woman, standing at a control panel with her finger hovering over a red button.

"Try not to move," she demanded. "Or I'll press this button and release the Sandshrew."

The front of their cage was facing Ash and Misty's direction, which would send the mutants straight for them. But Misty had had enough of Crimson's shit to last four lifetimes. She raised the gun and fired in one swift motion. The bullet streaked across the room and struck the Crimson woman in her right shoulder, dropping her away from the control console.

"Hurry!" Misty declared.

They broke into a run for the opposite side of the room. Heading for the door Ash knew his father had gone through. The Crimson woman hissed and forced herself up, smashing her palm against the red button. The cage burst open before Ash and Misty could pass it, and the Sandshrew charged out. Ash narrowly avoided having his leg chomped into by jumping to the side, tucking and rolling into a desk with a thud. Misty wasn't as lucky, though she avoided the bite, a Sandshrew slashed her calf with its claw. She cried out in pain as her calf seared, but she remained on her feet as she jumped away.

The Crimson woman was now twiddling with other switches and dials, then an alarm blared in the room. She attempted to run from the console, heading for the door opposite the room, but a Sandshrew heard her footsteps. It screeched and beelined for her, lunging in the air and tackling her to the floor. She screamed as it ripped into her chest, burying its snout between her lungs.

Ash timed his foot just right and stomped down hard onto a Sandshrew's head as it tried to bite him. The impact didn't kill it, but it gave him the chance he needed to jump over it and run for the door. Something in the walls clicked, and another alarm blared out. That couldn't be good.

Misty fired her gun, dropping the Sandshrew blocking her escape, then she was running after Ash. Ignoring the searing pain in her leg. The remaining Sandshrew that wasn't dead or feasting screeched and gave chase. Following the sounds of their feet slapping against the tile. Ash crossed the threshold of the exit, and glanced back to see how close Misty was behind him. He saw her eyes, and her orange hair. Her determined expression to outrun the mutant behind her. Then another alarm blared and a sheet of metal slid shut in the doorway. Blocking her from his view, and her escape.

"NO!" He screamed, screeching to a halt and spinning back. "MISTY!" He smacked his palms against the metal door, pushing with all he had. "MISTY!"

He felt a dull thud on the other side, followed by another and another. The piercing screech of the Sandshrew was quiet, but he heard it nonetheless, as well as Misty scream in agony.

"NO! MISTY! MISTY!" His throat ripped with each syllable as he pounded on the door, cracking his knuckles and breaking the skin. Splattering droplets of blood against the metal. "MISTYYYYY!"

He fell against the door, his forehead hitting the metal surface. Tears he couldn't feel rolled down his cheeks, streaking the dirt and grime. She couldn't be...it wasn't possible...

A numb tingling tickled his heart, spreading through his veins like wildfire. His mind felt heavy, and his heart felt ripped out. Torn to pieces and thrown back into his face. She just couldn't be...

Her smile flashed before his mind. How long had it been since he'd seen it? Well over twenty-four hours? Her beautiful, sparkling aquamarine eyes that would light up whenever he looked at her. Her soft orange hair, that would fall over his face as they laid in bed at night. Her touch, her fingertips on his chest as she slept. Her breath on his neck. Her voice as she spoke. Her laugh. Her fiery attitude. All those things he lover about her...trapped on the other side of the door...gone...

They couldn't be gone...she couldn't be gone...but, they were. She was.

 _Red_. It flashed in his eyes. His nails scratched against the metal as he clenched his fists and stood up. _Red_. He was going to pay. He was going to answer for everything he'd done. He was going to suffer for taking Misty away. He was going to die.

* * *

Dawn leaned against the Ash's office window, frowning as she glanced outside at the setting sun. She wasn't sure, but she felt wrong somehow. Not herself per say, but that something somewhere was going terribly wrong. And something else told her it was the group currently on Five Island. Inwardly she groaned, wanting to help them in some way, but there was nothing she could do.

Absentmindedly her hand reached out and pressed against the glass. She flattened her palm against it, staring into the slowly purpling sky. Behind her, Serena chatted with the kids, talking about where they would go on their Journey's. Logan mentioned something about challenging Forrest in Pewter first, and Lily was eager to see when the first contest was scheduled.

Dawn's pocket vibrated, pulling her from her thoughts. She fished her PokeGear out and found she had a message...from Lorelei. She steeled herself and took a breath, flipping it open.

 _Could you meet me? I would like to talk and put some things behind us._

Dawn read the message three times, scanning every word. Initially she wanted to say no, but she hesitated. If she was going to ever be happy again, and move on with her life, she needed to put all of it behind. Even her past with Lorelei. If she could talk with Lance, she could talk with the Ice Elite.

Her fingers typed a reply, and she hit send.

 _Of course. Where do I go?_


	15. Traitors Revealed

**I've been having a lot more free time lately to knock these out, and my Beta's are wonderful, which means much faster chapter releases than in the past. Hope everyone is till enjoying the story!**

* * *

Throbbing. A dull, aching throbbing pounded in his head. The noises of his surroundings barely penetrated through. They were groggy and muffled as if he were deep underwater or buried beneath a thick layer of dirt. A woman's voice echoed through, damp and unintelligible. The ground beneath his back vibrated from something heavy landing nearby. The woman's voice came again, closer this time. Louder. He fluttered open his eyes, seeing nothing at first but blackness. Slowly his eyesight came into focus. First he could see the dust particles floating through the air, filtering out the darkening sky above. Another shout from the woman, and he made out the word run. Did he need to run? Weren't they in danger?

"Cameron!" This time it was clear, and all sounds to his ears seemed to come to him in a distorted woosh.

Something roared, and its heavy footfalls quaked the cement beneath him. Cameron bolted upright, which might've been a mistake as his head seared with a fiery pain and his vision blurred even more.

"Move!" It was May's voice shouting to him, and listening to her command he mustered all the strength he had and tossed himself aside.

Something big roared as it ran by him, and crashed into something metallic that creaked and skidded across the pavement. Cameron looked up and his vision focused enough to see the towering form of the Snorlax above him. It pulled away from the military truck, which was crumpled on its side, and growled his way.

He shoved his hand into his jacket pocket for Latias' ball, but a flash of light erupted behind him. Followed by May shouting, "Ice Beam, Glaceon! Aim for its legs!"

The bright blue beam streaked by Cameron, solidifying into a solid block of ice around Snorlax's stubby feet. It roared and fell to the concrete, cracking the pavement into a spiderweb.

"Iron Tail!" She commanded. "Knock it out!"

Glaceon called out and sprinted forward. Its tail cast a bright glow, and it whipped around, cracking the feral Snorlax across the temple. The big Pokémon grunted and went limp, dropping completely flat against the cracked street. The area fell silent, save for the group's heavy breathing. Cameron felt hands grip his arm and help haul him to his feet. Souza straightened the Master up, and softly let go. May ran up to her husband, with Glaceon on her heels. Janine pushed herself off the road, sword clasped tightly in her hand.

"Oh thank God," May wheezed, putting her hand up to Cameron's scalp and pushing his bangs back to examine something on his forehead. "You weren't responding, or moving, and I just-I-I thought I'd lost you for a moment-"

"I'm fine," he cut her off, though he felt far from it.

"Lucky you," the short comment came from Janine. Cameron's head throbbed as he turned to see her, and his legs turned to jelly.

"Hey!" May caught him with Souza's help, and they lowered him to the ground. He rested his back against a dented up blue mailbox. "Take it easy," May cooed to him gently. "That's a pretty bad looking gash." She examined the bleeding cut just past his hairline.

Janine watched them from the corner of her eye, letting a lone tear fall.

"I'm...sorry," Cameron breathed out. His eyes were closed as he spoke. "Janine, truly I am. I..."

"You what?" She snapped, turning to face the other three fully. "I hope you have more to say because _sorry_ won't bring my father back-" Her voice choked and a suppressed sob forced its way from her chest. She slammed her eyes shut and bowed her head, trembling on the spot, gripping her sword deathly tight. May had gone utterly silent, unsure of what to say or what to do. What was there she even could do? Koga sacrificed himself so they could get out of the Police Station. Cameron had done the only thing he could by dragging Janine into the vehicle.

"I'm sorry for not being able to save him for you," Cameron's voice broke the silent barrier. His eyes slowly opened and May's heart ached at the look of despair on his face. "Your father was a fellow Master and more importantly, a friend. I had a choice, and he knew that. Save you, or die saving him. It was a choice I didn't get to make. Koga made it."

Janine stopped trembling and her eyes opened, letting loose the water she'd been holding back. The tears trickled down her cheeks, leaving behind streaks among the dirt.

"He wanted you safe and alive," Cameron continued. "I did the only thing I could do for him. Get you out of a situation we both knew you wouldn't leave."

May rested a hand on her husband's shoulder, feeling the immense weight he was carrying from Koga's death. She gave him a gentle squeeze, letting him know she was there for him if he needed her.

Janine's face contorted as she attempted to hold back her emotions, but it was a failed attempt. She bowed her head, hiding her face behind her dirty bangs and whispered, "I know." She inhaled shakily and continued with a normal tone, "I'll mourn my father later. For now...we need to get out of this city."

Cameron's chest squeezed at the sheer amount of effort Janine was putting into not completely breaking down and hating him. She was strong, there was never any denying that.

"Hate to be the realist here," Souza cut in before anyone else could say more. "But without the truck, we're done. Those other feral Pokémon will catch up before we even make it close to the quarantine blockade."

"Then we fight our way out," Janine looked up to him, a murderous glare sparking in her eye. If Cameron didn't know any better, he'd of thought her eyes flashed red.

No, it wasn't her eyes, it was a neon sign behind her that gave off the illusion to his spinning head. As his eyes focused past the Gym Leader, his heart skipped. The Pokémon Center! He'd almost forgotten they crashed in front of it.

"We don't have to," he interrupted before Janine and Souza could begin arguing. All eyes turned to him, waiting for his solution. "My Pokemon," he explained. "They're still in the Pokémon Center. I've got more than enough large dragons to carry us out of here-"

Suddenly his eyesight blurred and spun. His stomach churned violently and he leaned over, vomiting a sickly green color onto the pavement.

"Cameron!" May exclaimed worriedly, leaning closer to hold him up.

He coughed as the last of his stomach contents were forced from his body. Drool stringed from his lips as he breathed heavily. He regained himself and spit the nasty taste from his mouth.

"I'm fine," he told his wife. "My head just keeps spinning. Let's go get my Pokemon."

He attempted to stand, but felt another wave of sickness rush over him. His skin turned pale and fell back against the mailbox.

"Uh uh," May shook her head. "You need to not move as much as possible. Janine and I will go inside and get your Pokemon."

"No," Cameron turned his head to her. "You two aren't going alone, I-"

"Will stumble and collapse into everything because you can hardly stand," May cut him off. "Stay here, Souza will make sure nothing happens, right?" She looked to the Chief of Police with a hard stare.

"Oh, yeah," Souza nodded quickly under her intimidating demeanor. "I got him."

Cameron opened his mouth to argue, but felt his stomach churn once more as a copy of May appeared beside her in his eyesight. He clamped his jaw shut and swallowed. Through grit teeth, he agreed, "Alright. Just hurry back."

"You got it," both May's softly smiled at him, then converged back into one.

"Where are your Pokemon?" Janine asked.

"The emergency operating room," Cameron told her. "That's where the Rattata chewed through my PokeBelt."

"We'll be back soon," May planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "I promise."

Unable to answer due to another wave of sickness, Cameron nodded as shortly as he could with his eyes closed.

"Let's hurry," Janine said, and sprinted across the street for the Pokemon Center.

May squeezed her husband's shoulder one more time, then stood up, recalled Glaceon, and took off after the Gym Leader.

* * *

Lance turned the doorknob and slammed his shoulder into hard steel, sending it open with a loud clang. A darkened room greeted his view, with a blonde sitting at the lone table in the center of the room.

Cassidy looked up at the sound and put her handcuffed hands together. Smiling she questioned, "How's Fuschia doing?"

Lance let the door close with another loud slam, and marched right up to the opposite side of the table. "Who is the traitor?" He asked abruptly. "Who do you have working inside the League?"

"A traitor?" Cassidy repeated airily, putting a finger to her chin. "I don't know anything about a traitor. Maybe you should be asking your employees instead of little 'ol me."

"Don't be coy with me," Lance snapped, slapping his palms to the table. "My patience is wearing thin. Tell me who you have from Crimson inside my building."

"My," Cassidy smirked, leaning onto the table. "Someone sure has an ego. Your building? Technically, isn't it Ash's now?"

Lance's face grew darker as he glowered down at her.

She continued, "So really, what power do you think you have? Actually, what power does Ash even have? From what I hear, you and him are about to be cast aside as is. So tell me, why would I entertain a washed up Pokemon Trainer who gave up because he lost everything during the Dominion War-" Lance began to shake with rage, and Cassidy noticed. "Or," she interrupted herself. "Did you lose everything when you cheated on your wife-"

Lance roared and grabbed the table, flinging it off to the side with a loud crash against the wall. He swooped down on Cassidy and wrapped both his hands around her throat, lifting her off her chair and slamming her against the wall. Her palms pressed against his chest, a flicker of fear erupting her eyes.

"Don't think for a minute you know anything about my life," Lance growled dangerously low. "You are in no position to be trying what little patience I have left."

"You wouldn't...kill...an unarmed...woman," Cassidy choked out. Lance's fingers were closed just enough to allow her short bursts of breath.

"Try me," he hissed. "You don't know the things I had to do during the War, what we all had to do. You cowered in the shadows and let the world deal with the threat on their own."

"Then...do it," she gasped, pressing her hands into his chest harder. "End me."

"Not until you tell me what I want to know," he snarled. "Who do you have working for you?!"

"You'll...figure it out...soon...enough," she choked out, her face now turning blue.

Lance let her go, letting her drop the floor with a hard thud. She gasped for air and coughed. He took a few steps back, breathing ragged. Cassidy began to laugh as she caught her breath.

"How does it feel to lose all control?" She asked, turning her eyes up to him as she massaged her throat. "To know everything is about to fall apart and there is nothing you can do? You have a traitor in your midst that you cannot find, the League is about to throw you and Ash to the dogs, and everyone you care about will die by the hand of Crimson. The precious League you've fought so hard for will crumble, and in the end it will be by your hand. Because of your failings-" she paused to inhale. "Oh, what would Dawn think of the man you've become, so desperate and broken. A shell of what you once were-"

Lance snapped, letting loose a primal shout and throwing his fist into the blonde's temple. She collapsed to the floor and went still, her blonde hair covering her face. He cursed as he shook his now throbbing hand, and back-stepped.

Well that was smart. He'd just knocked out one of his leads to finding the traitor.

Needing to get away from Cassidy before he seriously did harm to her, he marched to the door and flung it open, slamming it shut as he left. Out in the hall, he paused. Some of Cassidy's words bouncing in his head.

 _The League is about to throw you and Ash to the dogs..._

What had she meant? He shook his head. She was probably just trying to mess with his head. Well...she'd done a good job of it. Angrily, he marched onward away from the interrogation room.

Once the echo of the door slamming faded away, the blonde on the floor stirred and slowly sat up. A smirk cracked on her lips beneath her long bangs, and she raised a small device in her hands. Lance's PokeGear.

* * *

His fingers typed over the keyboard furiously, clicking and clacking with each keystroke. His eyes scanned over the fast scrolling text on his screen, reading every other word.

"The Soul Dew," Gary muttered as he read. "Wanted for Project Power to assist with stabilizing the Special Stats of the formula."

"PokeFlute, hoping to utilize harmony to control brainwaves."

"Adamant Orb, look into using Dialga's time abilities to stabilize Project Power formula."

"Moon Stones, research unnatural abilities and determine uses for Project."

The list went on and on. Every item something Crimson had stolen, or attempted to steal, over the last fifteen years. Every item unique and dangerous if used incorrectly. Every item ultimately useless for Project Power until the mutated Sandshrew and their Dominion blood were put into the mix. A few of the items weren't special in their abilities, but their value. Used to fund Project Power and Crimson. Like thousands of Nuggets for example. That explained how they were funded and stayed afloat for so long under the League's radar. Money, lots of money, could buy anything if the buyer wished. Like resources for continuing illegal organization's plans for one thing.

But there had to be a connection, and that was what Gary was scrolling through the list of items for. A connection back into the League and the traitor. Some of these items were under heavy security, or even directly placed inside the Plateau itself. Crimson certainly couldn't get ahold of all of them without inside help. The further he went, the closer he was getting. He could feel it. The trail was growing more narrow with each item he examined. He quickly scrolled back up to the Soul Dew, the last item Crimson attempted to acquire. Only they were stopped by Ash and Cameron, and never saw the item brought to them, but somehow they were still able to get readings on it. He could see their data, it was right in front of him, but how?

He tried to click further into the details, but was brought to a screen that required a password. He frowned as he examined the little box. The markings around the screen were that of Indigo League logins. Gary had never attempted to hack into the Indigo League servers before, he'd never needed to. But he was Gary _Mother Fucking_ Oak, he was getting in one way or another.

As he pulled up a different window and began working on hacking into the server, he pondered why a Crimson file on their servers connected him back to the Indigo Servers. The only reasoning he could come up with was he was about to see the traitor's personal information. Their files on their own server. They must've linked directly to Crimson so they could transfer information more quickly.

A beep told him he was in, and he smirked to himself.

"Gary: One. Traitor: Caught," he quipped to himself and opened the files.

Sure enough, their personal information opened up before him and his mouth fell open. No…

He pushed away from the computer desk and stood up sharply. His breathing quickened as he struggled to pull his PokeGear from his pocket. Never before had he typed Lance's number so fast, and he hurt his ear as he slapped the small device to his head. The dull ringing droned on as he took another step back, staring at the picture of their traitor.

The ringing stopped with a click and Gary launched into speaking, "Lance! I know who it is! It's-"

"Sorry, Lance is unable to come to the phone right now," a female voice came through the speaker, cutting Gary off.

He recognized the voice as Cassidy. But how?!

"You better hurry, Professor," Cassidy said mockingly. "Your time is almost up."

Gary bolted from the room, leaving behind the sedated Rattata with his equipment still scanning it. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him, clutching his PokeGear as he attempted to dial a different number. Praying beyond all hope that Serena would answer.

* * *

Dawn stopped outside the door, holding her PokeGear in her hand. She looked down to the recently received text and read it again.

 _Floor 6. Room 309._

That's where she was, so guess she needed to go inside. With an inhale and exhale of breath, she reached for the knob and turned. She slipped inside a dimly lit room and shut the door behind her. It was an office, apparently one that hadn't been used in some time. Leaning against the desk was a womanly figure, who stood up straight as the bluenette entered.

"Thank you for coming," Lorelei spoke softly as she took a step away from the desk.

Dawn pocketed her PokeGear and crossed her arms, stepping towards the center of the room. "Why did you wan't to see me?"

It was a bad question, she knew it, but she couldn't keep the irritation from her tone just yet.

"I…" Lorelei caught Dawn's piercing blue eyes, and looked away. "I wanted to apologize to you."

Dawn had been expecting some form of the past to be the subject of this meeting, but she hadn't expected that. Her arms loosened and her hard stare turned to surprise.

"I did something terrible to you, and I've regretted it every day since," Lorelei continued, rubbing her arms. "In many ways…I respect you. You stayed strong for your daughter and continued on despite what happened. I…I don't know if I could've done that in your position-"

She looked up to the bluenette, and swallowed. "-Actually I wasn't able to do it. For many years I wasn't able to stand seeing you and Lance together. You two were so happy, and then came Lily and I…I nearly broke."

Dawn couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"When I found out you and Lance couldn't have another, I went to comfort him and took my opportunity. It was wrong and disgusting, and I'll always hate myself for it. So…I'm sorry Dawn."

By the end of it, Lorelei had bowed her head and was hiding her face behind her hair. Dawn's body was going numb, a tingling tickling her fingertips and spine. She could feel the bubbling rage forming in her chest. This woman _could not_ be serious?! After everything, EVERYTHING, she expected Dawn to simply forgive her because she'd told the truth to her after so many years?!

"You bitch," Dawn snapped and advanced forward, making Lorelei wince. "You think I'd just say _Oh, it's ok. Let's move on and be friends?_ Are you out of your fucking mind!?"

Dawn's face was a deep red, and she could feel herself shaking. She could see the crack in Lorelei's glasses and felt her hand burn from where she'd struck the Ice Elite earlier. Every fiber in her being was wanting to do it again.

"Of course I didn't," Lorelei whispered. "I know you'll hate me as long as we both live, and I don't blame you-" She looked up to Dawn. "I just wanted us to make peace for Lily's sake."

Dawn exploded. "FOR LILY'S SAKE?! How _dare_ you pretend to even care about my daughter! About LANCE'S daughter. This is about redeeming some of your bruised ego and making you feel less like a homewrecking _slut_!"

The word echoed around the room, and it was obvious Dawn had nailed the word that would hit Lorelei down to the core.

"Call me whatever you need to," Lorelei said quietly. "I know I deserve it. But I'm telling you the truth. Lily can't grow up continuing to watch the three of us constantly fighting and hating each other. She doesn't deserve that."

Dawn opened her mouth to berate Lorelei even more, but nothing came out.

 _She doesn't deserve that_.

Those words bounced through her skull, reverberating deep into her mind. Lorelei was right. Lily deserved so much more than the squabbling of her parents and the Ice Master. Slowly Dawn closed her mouth, and lowered her arms. She took a long deep breath as she closed her eyes, and then exhaled just as slow. Opening her eyes, she nodded. "You're absolutely right."

Lorelei apparently hadn't been expecting Dawn to agree with her, judging from the total shock that covered her expression.

"Lily can't continue to be caught in the middle of all this," Dawn continued. "Although, that doesn't mean I want anything to do with you, or will I ever forgive you. We are never going to be friends, but…I do respect the courage it took to call me down here and admit everything to me."

Lorelei swallowed and looked down once more, hiding her face.

"So," Dawn added. "I suppose we can move on and put all of this behind us."

"Well," the Ice Elite spoke softly. She paused, and Dawn knit her brow together. Something wasn't right, Lorelei's entire demeanor had suddenly changed. She wasn't nervous, or trembling. Instead she appeared calm, and ready. Beneath Lorelei's bangs, Dawn saw the corner of her mouth tug upwards. "I had another reason for asking you down here."

Too late did Dawn catch all the warning signs. Lorelei reached behind her to the desk and pulled forth what looked like a pistol and pulled the trigger. Two darts pricked into Dawn's chest and suddenly she was convulsing and shaking uncontrollably. She dropped to the floor and continued to twitch violently. Lorelei stepped around the bluenette as Dawn went limp, and her breathing became slow and ragged. The Ice Master held up the taser gun with a sly smirk and bent down to Dawn.

"Now then," she said. "Let's get you to a more comfortable area. Crimson will be coming soon."

* * *

May followed Janine across the Pokemon Center lobby, keeping her eyes locked on the door to the left of the broken reception desk. Ignoring the dried blood streaks and bits of flesh that pooled around the chewed on and torn apart bodies. Their footsteps seemed to echo loudly in the silence. Each one sending a nervous jolt down May's spine.

Halfway across the lobby, sword raised high, Janine whispered to May, "Are you sure it was a good idea to leave Souza watching over Master Cameron?"

May understood her concerns. After all, Souza hadn't been the easiest person to get along with so far, but she nodded anyway. "He saved Cameron from a Flareon back at the Station."

Janine didn't appear convinced, but she nodded anyway and continued on as silently as possible. Together they made it to the door leading into the operation rooms. Something crashed above them on the second floor, making the two of them freeze. They waited, hearing nothing else. The Gym Leader looked to May and nodded forward for them to continue. May nodded. They quietly opened the door and let themselves through, shutting it just as silently, making sure to not let it bang or squeak. The hall they'd just entered was almost pitch black, with barely any light to guide the way. They could see the outlines of the walls and the doorways before them, but nothing else.

"I know which one is the emergency operation room," Janine whispered. "Follow me."

Making sure their footsteps didn't make noise, they began moving forward. Painfully slow so they could control the hardness of their steps. At the first door on their left, Janine stopped and motioned to it. May saw her dark outline point, and she tapped Janine's back to let her know she understood. May went to reach for a doorknob, but found none. Instead noticing the door was already open. Guess Cameron hadn't shut it when he was in there last. She led the way inside, carefully scanning for Pokemon outlines or anything that seemed out of the ordinary. Janine followed her in, doing the same and pointing her sword ahead of her.

Deciding that there wasn't anything that could harm them inside, May began to search the floor for Cameron's PokeBelt. She dropped to her hands and knees, squinting her eyes as she searched. Tapping her palms against the tile, feeling for anything that might resemble a PokeBall. She spotted a dark shape to her right, lying under the operating table and she scooted closer to it. Upon feeling the object with her hands, she felt the natural roundness of a PokeBall. Yes!

She made a quiet coughing sound to let Janine know she'd found it and stood up, coming face to face with a dark shape in the doorway. It snarled and lunged forward, tackling May to the floor. A terrified scream escaped her lips, as the Pokemon snapped at her with its jaws. From its shape and the way it felt, she could only assume it was a Kadabra. Its weight was suddenly lifted as Janine tackled into the Pokemon. The two of them rolled across the floor, and her sword clattered away from her grip. Kadabra landed on top of her and snapped at her throat. She felt the heat and saliva only an inch from her skin as she pushed her palms against its chest. It snarled and twisted against her, scratching and biting at her.

May scrambled to her feet, and accidentally kicked Janine's sword. It skidded away from her into the darkness. She dropped to the floor again and frantically began searching for it with one hand while her other held onto Cameron's PokeBelt. Janine grunted under the weight of the Kadabra and felt it scratch her chest with its claws. This couldn't be it. This couldn't be the end. Not after everything. Not after her father had sacrificed himself. She couldn't die here and now because of this damn Pokemon. She felt its teeth at her throat. A sharp twang of metal pierced the air, and thick warm liquid poured across Janine's chest and neck. The Kadabra quit struggling against her and went limp. She shoved the Pokemon off her and noticed its head lying to the side.

May stood upright, holding Janine's sword high and breathing heavy. Blood dripped from the blade. "Please tell me I got it and not you," she whispered in a panic. "I can't see at all!"

"You got it," Janine said back, rubbing her throat where the Kadabra nearly tore into her flesh. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," May returned Janine's sword after helping the Gym Leader to her feet.

"We should get back outside," Janine said urgently. Intent on leaving what just happened behind her forever.

"Sounds good."

Making sure there were no other Pokemon in the hallway, Janine quickly led the way back into the sunlit lobby. Hurriedly they crossed the threshold and sprinted outside to the road. May skidded to a stop in the middle of the street, with Janine doing the same beside her. She couldn't believe it…

Souza stood upright beside the overturned truck and the knocked out Snorlax, holding Cameron up in his clutches with a pistol pointed to the Elite's head. He glared down the girls and pressed the barrel harder into Cameron's temple.

"It's about time," Souza barked. "Did you get the Pokemon?" Janine growled and stepped forward, but Souza shouted. "Stay back! Or I'll blow his brains out!"

She stopped in her tracks, knuckles turning white from her grip on the sword. She could feel the warm Kadabra blood dripping down her chest.

"The PokeBalls," Souza repeated. "Did you get them?"

Cameron's PokeBelt felt heavy in May's hands as she gripped it tighter. Her eyes met her husband's, and he seemed to be struggling to see clearly. Souza noticed the belt in the brunette's hand.

"Hand them over," he ordered.

"It was you!" Janine snapped. "I knew it was you. You're the one who bombed the freighter from the Sevii Islands, set this nightmare loose upon the city, and made sure the Radio Tower wouldn't function."

"Oh good for you," Souza shouted mockingly. "You figured it all out. Want a reward?"

"Why would you turn against your own city?" May asked frantically.

"Crimson pays well," Souza told her, pulling against Cameron and pressing the pistol harder. "And as it turns out, I'm the last surviving member in this Godforsaken city. Too bad for the others. Now I'll tell you again, hand over the PokeBalls."

Neither May nor Janine responded.

"HAND THEM OVER," Souza shouted angrily. "Or I'll blow his fucking brains out and effectively kill us all."

Janine grit her teeth. He was right. If he fired, the gunshot would draw every Pokemon in the city towards them. None of them would make it out alive.

"Don't do it," Cameron choked out, which appeared to take a great deal of effort. "Don't….May…"

May's lips began to tremble as her internal mind was ripping her apart. She desperately wanted to save her husband. After all, that was why she came flying to this city in the first place. That was why she lost her beloved Swanna, and why Koga and the other Rangers lost their lives. But on the other hand, she couldn't let Souza get away. She couldn't let him flee.

Her eyes caught Cameron's once more, and a series of images flashed through her mind.

 _She was walking down a street on Shamouti Island. Looking for Cameron, Brock, and Delila. She'd almost been in a serious accident and had been asleep for a few days. When she finally found them, Cameron hadn't yet gone to sleep from worry and looked dreadfully tired. Nevertheless, he raced forward and lifted her off her feet, planting his lips on her and sharing their first ever kiss. Erupting a deep blush on May's cheeks._

 _She sat down beside him on a cooler out back of the Ketchum residence. Watching their friends enjoying a barbecue and gushing over Gary proposing to Serena. They talked for a moment, and then she abruptly asked him to marry her. To which he laughed and agreed excitedly, telling her he'd been about to ask her himself._

 _He held Ally for the first time, with Misty holding a baby Simon beside them. His eyes glittered with happy tears as he looked down upon his and May's daughter._

 _Him laughing with Ally and Simon. All three of their beautiful bright green eyes twinkling with happiness._

She couldn't let him die…she couldn't lose the man she loved, nor her children's father…she just couldn't…

Feeling a heavy weight in her heart, she lifted the PokeBelt and held it out. A tear slipped from her eye and fell down her cheek.

"No," Cameron shook his head.

May's lip trembled, "I can't let you die…"

Souza tightened his grip on Cameron and began to ease forward. He walked onto the street and stopped short enough from May so he could reach out and take the belt. Cameron grunted as Souza kicked the back of his leg and knocked the Elite to his knees. Souza kept the pistol pointed at Cameron's head from behind, and slowly began to reach for the belt with his now free hand. May watched him reach out, feeling hatred for herself bubbling deep inside. Just when his fingers were an inch from the PokeBalls, Janine snarled and lunged. She swung her sword up high, and with a twang of sharp metal and cutting of flesh, her sword cut through Souza's wrist, severing it from the hand holding the pistol.

He screamed in agony and stumbled back, pulling his stump up to see. Blood gushed from the wound, and he screamed more. Cameron fell forward, but May dropped to catch him, scraping her knees on the concrete. Janine brought her foot forward and kicked hard into Souza's chest, sending him backwards a few feet. He continued screaming as his wrist spurted blood with every heartbeat. Through the noises he was making, he didn't hear the low growl behind him. The Snorlax was waking up.

"Let's go!" Janine barked to May, who began to fumble with the PokeBalls.

"Far left and right," Cameron grunted out, quickly shutting his lips to hopefully stop himself from vomiting.

May pressed both buttons, and in two distinct flashes, a Dragonite and Charizard appeared. They looked upon the scene in bewilderment, but quickly sharpened up when they noticed the condition of their trainer.

"We need you to fly us out of here," May told the two dragons. "Quickly!"

Having known May for so long, both Dragonite and Charizard immediately listened and bent down to assist in getting Cameron on the back of Charizard. Janine helped push the Elite onto its back, and then quickly swung herself onto the back of Dragonite while May climbed onto the fire Pokemon with her husband. Somewhere down the street, a Pokemon screeched. Followed by more hungry cries.

"NO!" Souza roared, standing up and growling at them. "YOU WILL NOT GET-"

He grunted as a large hand gripped his ankle and pulled, dropping his face first to the pavement. The Snorlax had fully woken up, and was pulling the man towards its opening mouth.

"NO!" Souza began screaming hysterically. "NONONONONO!"

He struggled against the overwhelming strength of the Snorlax, and began crying while he screamed and blubbered incoherent babble.

"GO!" May commanded the two dragons as a horde of Pokemon rounded the corner down the street.

With a gust of wind, Dragonite and Charizard pushed off into the air, causing Cameron to once again become queasy and huddle close to Charizard for less vibration.

Down below, Souza screamed a horrific sound that sent a chill down May's spine as the distinct crunch of bones echoed up. Against her better judgement, she cast a glance down. Up to his middle, Souza was inside the Snorlax's jaws. He was pressing his one hand into the Pokemon's eyes as it crunched down on his spine. May tore her eyes away as the blood began to spew, and Souza's screams fell silent. They were safe. They were flying away from the city, into the almost set sun. The smell of blood and iron hung heavy in the air blowing by them, but she didn't care. They rose high above the building tops and flew towards the edge of the city. Dragonite led the way, with Janine's long hair blowing behind it.

"Take us to the Indigo Plateau, Dragonite," May called forward over the roar of the wind.

* * *

The Crimson man screamed as a fist slammed into his chest again and again. Then fingers intertwined into his hair and slammed his face against the wall. He went silent and collapsed to the floor. Ash bent down and retrieved one of the three Crimson members handguns. Then he marched onward once more, not caring for slowing down or checking to see if it was safe.

The deep red emergency lights cast long shadows down the halls, but that didn't deter him. He continued on in his rage to find and kill his father. Two more Crimson members rounded the corner ahead of him, and shouted for him to surrender. Ash raised the handgun and fired four times without hesitating, dropping them without another word. He stepped over their bodies as he continued on.

Through the base he marched. Ignoring the sounds of Pokemon ripping apart Crimson members, shooting down any Feral Pokemon or Crimson member he saw, intent on catching up to his father. Never before had Ash's face been so contorted with rage. Never before had he been hurting as badly as he was inside. He'd lost friends and family in the past, but this was a whole new feeling. This was agony. This was Hell.

Finally, he threw open a door to a stairwell and found his target. Red was halfway up the steps, with Domino beside him and a slew of guards behind them. The company stopped and turned to see the newcomer, each one raising their rifles at Ash.

"Don't kill him," Red commanded.

Ash roared and raised the pistol up to his father. He fired, but multiple Crimson members jumped in the way, intercepting each bullet until Ash's handgun clicked. He threw it into the small crowd of Crimson and charged. They countered, fighting back as he tossed and threw punches anywhere and everywhere he could land one. Not one member seemed able to stop him. Not one member could hold him down. Ash was a machine of pure rage and determination. He smashed his fist into one man's nose, shattering it under his knuckles and knocking him over the stairwell railing. Another man attempted to tackle into Ash's middle, but he caught the tackle and threw him against the wall with a crunch.

Man after man Ash fought his way through, until a gunshot rang out and his upper thigh seared with pain. He dropped to the stairs, and felt a dozen hands push him down and hold him in place. He screamed and roared, fighting against the Crimson men, cracking his head on the stairs and bloodying his knuckles as he swung wildly.

Domino lowered her pistol as Red stepped down to his son and crouched so he could be closer to Ash. "Such violence," Red sighed. "You know, you really shouldn't hate me son. I'm only doing what I need to."

"MISTY'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" Ash spat on his father's face, attempting to bite the man.

Red appeared taken back by this news, but quickly recovered. "Then she wasn't worthy of you," he said simply.

Ash screamed until his throat tore, hatred burning in his eyes as he glared down his father.

"You saved me a lot of trouble by following me, son," Red continued. "Now we can continue on from earlier."

The Crimson leader reached back and pulled out a PokeBall, enlarging it and pressing the release button. A Malamar appeared in the flash and cooed from behind Red.

"Hypnotize him," Red commanded his Pokemon.

The Malamar cooed again and its eyes flashed a dozen different colors. Its eyes locked with Ash's and he began to feel his body calm down and a warm wave wash over him. Even his burning leg seemed to cease aching. Slowly, Ash began to stop struggling and his eyes lost their burning hatred. They seemed to come out of a deep thought and fade into calmness. He turned to Red and gave him a nod.

"That's more like it," Red beamed. "Let him go."

The other Crimson members pulled away from Ash, who sat up and looked to his father.

"Feel better?" Red asked with a smirk.

"Yes, father," Ash said. "Much better."

"Good, because I need your help, son," Red stood up, offering his hand to Ash. He took it and was pulled to his feet. "Fix his wound once we're in the air," Red ordered his men. "We need to get to the League as quickly as possible."

The Crimson members saluted, and they began marching up the stairs again.

"So, son," Red spoke to Ash. "Are you ready to do your part and help us bring the League crumbling down?"

"I am," Ash replied.

Red smiled wide and pat his son on the back, casting Domino a sly wink. As the company marched upwards, a flight below them, two figures emerged from the shadows.

"What the Hell just happened?" Brent asked, turning to Simon.

"That Malamar just brainwashed Ash," Simon replied. "He's completely under their control…"

The implications of what that meant slammed into the two of them. They shared a look of terror, and silently agreed they needed to find the rest of their party.

* * *

The metal door slid shut with a loud snap, and her hands smacked against its cold surface.

"NO," Misty shouted, feeling the fear pierce her heart.

Behind her the Sandshrew shrieked hungrily. She slammed her fist again and again against the door, feeling Ash do the same on the other side. Knowing it was no good, she threw herself to the side just as the Sandshrew crashed into the door. It snarled and snapped at her as she tumbled away, falling to the floor. She scrambled backwards away from the advancing mutant, struggling to rise to her feet. Behind her she heard the second Sandshrew look up from its meal and screech at her. This was it…she was about to die. Torn apart by mutated Sandshrew. Never would she have thought this was how she was going to die. A scream erupted from her lungs as the Sandshrew in front of her lunged, jaws wide.

The door her and Ash had entered the room from was ripped from its hinges and thrown aside, followed by a command. "Blaziken! Fire Blast!"

Heat exploded throughout the room as the large stream of fire slammed into the side of the attacking Sandshrew and launched it into the wall. Misty's head snapped to her side, spotting Del and Ally in the doorway. A Machamp and Blaziken standing beside them.

"Come on, Mom!" Del shouted. "Hurry!"

Misty was on her feet and sprinting just as the second Sandshrew decided to attack.

"Fire Blast again!" Ally ordered, thrusting her finger forward.

Blaziken nailed the Sandshrew dead on, and it slammed into the wall by its counterpart. Both of them snarled and shook off their injuries, giving chase to the fleeing red head. Misty leaped over the cage in the center of the room, and nearly slipped on the pool of blood from the dead Sandshrew, but she kept her balance and raced on. Del and Ally retreated back into the hall as Misty ran by them and collided with Brock, who caught her and held her close.

"Machamp, bring down the doorway," Del commanded.

The muscled up Pokemon obliged by slamming its four arms into the doorframe and pulling hard. The walls crumpled and the ceiling gave in. The Sandshrew's cries faded from their hearing as they retreated back away from the collapsing debris. Misty looked up to Brock and felt a hug wave of relief wash over her body.

"Where's Ash?" Brock asked quickly.

"He made it to the other side," Misty quickly told him, looking around to the others. Del turned her back to the debris that now completely blocked the way into the Sandshrew room. Ally hurried back to Kaiden, who was leaning against the wall by Darcy. The dark haired girl seemed to be fully cognitive once again, though she was holding her head like she had a massive migraine.

"We need to hurry," Brock said. "He'll be going after Red alone."

* * *

 **How many of you thought Misty was actually dead? :p Now how many of you are relieved she's still kicking? Things are certainly ramping up on the intensity scale aren't they?  
**

 **See you all next chapter!**


	16. Spinning Fire

His legs burned as he ran. He pumped everything he had into barreling down the many, many stairs inside the Plateau. All the while Gary ran, he continuously tried calling Serena. Again and again he dialed the number, each time being greeted with the same dull beeping. After the four hundredth try, he screamed and threw his PokeGear against the wall. Shattering it into dozens of pieces, but he didn't stop or slow down. Instead he leapt down the last four stairs and took off down the hall.

Someone must be blocking internal communications, that was the only reasonable explanation for why his signal was suddenly lost after he'd hung up on Cassidy. He cursed and picked up his pace, nearly sliding into the wall as he rounded the corner. So far he hadn't seen heads or tails of any other League member. That wasn't suspicious at all…

As desperately as he wanted to run back upstairs to find Serena and the others, he needed to find Lance first. The Ambassador needed to know that Lorelei was their traitor. Lance was the only one in the entire building who could fully control the situation. That was the best way to protect Gary's family. If Cassidy and Lorelei had Lance trapped down in the interrogation rooms, then Gary had to find him, and fast.

He skidded around the last corner, coming to the hall that led to Cassidy's interrogation room. As fast as his feet would carry him, he covered the length of the hall and smashed himself into the steel door. It burst open with a loud bang, and his eyes quickly adjusted to the darkened room. A petite bluenette was against the far wall, tied up, bruised, and unconscious.

"Dawn?" was all Gary was able to say before something extremely cold struck his back.

His arms froze to his side in a solid block of ice, and he toppled inside the room from the impact. He crashed to the floor with a grunt, struggling to turn his head and see behind him. Footsteps entered the room, and an arm gripped his shoulder, flipping him over. Lorelei, with a Slowbro behind her, came into his view.

Gary snarled. "Where is Lance?!"

"Lance?" Lorelei questioned curiously. "Not here, as you can see."

"What have you done with him?"

"Nothing," Lorelei tilted her head curiously as she answered him.

"So he doesn't know that your a traitorous piece of shit then?" Gary snapped, pushing against the ice cage around his middle.

"Lance will be informed soon enough," Lorelei answered him. She started to pull him closer to Dawn. "I was wondering why you hadn't asked what I was doing. Guess I should've known you'd figure it out eventually."

"How long have you been planning this?" Gary attempted to get an answer. "How long, Lorelei?"

"Don't concern yourself with matters you won't understand, Gary," Lorelei replied, shoving him against the wall beside the still bluenette. "It won't matter once I am Champion."

"Champion?" Gary blinked. "The Board of Directors are behind you?"

"Ha!" Lorelei laughed. "Those fools think they have everything under control, but they don't know shit. At the moment they've got every Gym Leader available here in the Plateau to hand over the Champion title to me. They've unwittingly assembled the perfect plan to hand the League over to Crimson."

"You know you won't succeed," Gary told her. "When Ash returns, he'll put a stop to-"

"If everything has gone to plan," Lorelei interrupted him with a glare. "Ash and Misty were shot down over Five Island and they've been consumed by the feral Pokemon, or captured by our leader. I have nothing to worry about. Neither does Crimson. Soon the League will crumble and the world set free."

Gary had no words. It was as if Lorelei was suddenly a different person. What had happened to change her allegiance so harshly?

"How long have you been with Crimson?" he asked seriously. "You couldn't have been with them during the Dominion War. They didn't exist."

She looked him over before answering. "I wasn't. It was shortly before Lance decided to sleep with me to get over his anger with Dawn. Their leader…persuaded me to see things in a different light."

Gary was disgusted. The Ice Elite had used Lance, used the League, used EVERYONE. "Why?"

"The League is a virus on the world," she explained. "It must be destroyed." She stood up abruptly and glowered down at the researcher. "I must go, the Board will have nearly convinced the Gym Leaders to hand over Championship to me. I must be there to receive the title. Have a good time rotting down here. The next time we see each other, the League will be gone and Crimson will have taken its place."

"Lorelei!" Gary shouted after her, but she ignored him and left the room. "LORELEI!"

It was no use. His voice simply echoed around the walls, bouncing back into his skull. This couldn't be happening. This seriously couldn't be happening! It didn't make any sense! Turning to the only option he had available to him until his arms unthawed, he craned his neck to see Dawn.

"Dawn!" He shouted. "Dawn! Wake up! DAWN!"

* * *

Below them inside the Crimson base they felt the vibrations from Tyrnatrum's roars. The small pebbles decorating the rooftop bounced in place around their feet as Red, Ash, and Domino boarded onto one of three helicopters. Ash paused after Domino, looking the green slash on the side of the chopper up and down.

"We relieved your friends of this chopper when they arrived," Red explained. "We knew they wouldn't be needing it, and it will serve us greatly. After all, a League helicopter returning will raise much less suspicion than our own."

Ash nodded and pulled himself inside the helicopter, immediately followed by Red. Who stopped and turned to address the remaining Crimson men behind them. "Half of you come with us, the rest load as much equipment onto the other choppers as you can and follow us to Indigo. We should have acquired the Plateau by the time you arrive."

They saluted him and he vanished fully inside the helicopter. Half a dozen men and women followed him, and then slid the door shut. The blades fired up, lifting the chopper up and away from the roof. Ash looked out the window, down to the shrinking building and trees below. Many more feral Pokemon were rushing through the grass, heading for the Crimson base. Domino sat across from him while Red took the seat beside his son. The blonde watched Ash intently, not taking her eyes off him for even a second. She wanted to make sure he was fully under their control before they made it to Indigo. Red, on the other hand, seemed perfectly content.

He smiled wide and turned to Ash, "Would you like to hear a story?"

Ash didn't reply, but he did turn his head away from the window to look at Red.

"Giovanni," Red began. "My little brother. You know he vanished when we were kids? I forget how old we were by now, but that doesn't matter. Him and I were out playing on the outskirts of Pallet Town one day-"

Red smiled to himself as he recalled the memory, but the smile faded. "We were by the river, and he fell in. It washed him away before I could help, and he was gone. We searched for three days, that was it. Three days. The League decided to call the search over, saying he must've been carried all the way out into the ocean and we weren't likely to ever find him."

Ash didn't blink as he listened, and Domino clenched her fists.

"I remember my father turning into a drunk after that," Red continued. "He died from alcohol poisoning one night in his sleep. So, I spent my entire life thinking I'd lost my one and only brother. I moved on, married, had a child-"

He turned and looked at Ash with a smile.

"I remember the day you were born. Your mother and I were so happy, we could hardly contain ourselves. We bought our first house, and I went on the road around Kanto. Challenging Gym's and Trainers to raise money for you and Delia. So many adventures did I have. So many people and Pokemon I helped."

Red paused again as he saw the faces in his memory. "Four years I traveled, coming home every so often to see my family. Each time I brought you something and you were always so excited that I was home. Then one day I decided to take part in the Indigo League and challenge the Elite Four. I won, and became Champion of Kanto."

Red smiled to himself, "I remember hearing about a teenage Lance, rising swiftly through Johto and on the hot track to taking on the Elite Four himself. Anyway, two days…two days I was Champion, and then I received news I never thought I would hear. Giovanni might be alive. My little brother…might still be out there somewhere."

Red looked back to Ash, "As you can imagine, my whole world turned upside down. I spent a few months looking into the rumors, and I found a few leads, but nothing solid. For some reason, being the Champion was keeping me from chasing down the rumors full time. Then, finally, I discovered that a rising criminal organization named Team Rocket was run by a mysterious man named Giovanni. I put two and two together and realized it had to be my little brother."

Domino shifted in her seat as Red spoke.

"I didn't wan't to believe it, but not having any proof, I decided that I had to leave to find the answers for myself," Red explained. "I had to leave you and your mother, and leave Agatha in charge of Kanto. Those were the hardest decisions of my life. During my lone travels to discover the truth, I heard of Lance taking Championship, and then heard of some of your adventures. I kept tabs on important events, and made sure to be there for every on of your League Competitions. Even if you didn't know I was there."

Red smiled again. "Remember those three Rocket's who never left you alone? I bought them off to keep tabs on you and feed me information about Giovanni as I searched on my own path. Twenty-One years it took me to find the answer, but I did. Giovanni the leader of Team Rocket was my long lost brother. That was when I returned. That was when I returned to the League, to ask for assistance."

He reached out and put a hand on Ash's shoulder. "And to my surprise, I ran into you there. Accompanying Lance into the meeting I'd requested. Unfortunately, we didn't get a chance to really talk, those creatures attacked. Those Dominion's. Nasty little bastards they were, I must admit. They were a kink in my plan to get my brother back, but it didn't matter. Giovanni returning to me was within my grasp."

Red's face suddenly grew dark and he withdrew his hand from Ash. "Then…when I finally caught up to Giovanni…you had murdered him. Ripped him apart like a Growlithe's chew toy. I found you, covered in his blood and flesh, a dark and insane look across your face. I knew the pressure from the Dominon's was heavy on your shoulders, but…well, soon after I made the assumption that Delia was dead as well. So not only was my brother and the woman I loved gone, all I had left in this world was a son who hated me. And who's fault was it? The League's."

Ash frowned, which made Red explain. "Why? They gave up too early on Giovanni. Three days meant he was probably lost and alone in the wilderness somewhere, hungry and wondering why his family had abandoned him. During all of your adventures, son, where was the League when you needed them most?"

Red paused as he took a breath. "When the Legendary Birds nearly destroyed the world from Shamouti? When Alto Mare was almost swallowed by the ocean, where were they? When Team Flare almost destroyed Kalos, where was your help from them? Dozens upon dozens of times you needed them, and they were never there. Then when the Dominion's arrived, they were helpless. The world was once again on the brink of destruction, and they were absolutely useless. They were powerless and in the end, it was you, Ash, who saved the world once again. During the aftermath, they were sitting on their high Rapidash like they'd done all the work and saved everyone."

Red clenched his fists. "It's time they paid for their sins. The League must fall." He looked to Ash once more. "I just wanted you to understand my reasons, son."

Ash looked at his father with no expression on his face, but he nodded and then turned back to looking out the window.

"Awfully chatty, isn't he?" Domino remarked.

"Malamar leaves side effects on everyone I hypnotize," Red waved her off. "Silence is probably Ash's. After all, the hypnosis retreats the fully conscious mind deep into the subconscious. He has lots of hard memory's buried within. That's something that would make any man go silent. He'll talk when it's necessary."

Domino nodded, but kept her eyes on Ash. Red leaned over to peer out the window with his son.

"Ah, I've always loved the way the ocean looks from so high up," the Crimson leader commented.

* * *

Simon held his breath, feeling himself turning blue as the squad of Crimson rushed past the storage closet him and Brent were hiding in. Only when their footsteps were gone did he exhale and allow oxygen back into his lungs.

"Damn," Brent whispered. "Between them and the Pokemon we can hardly get anywhere."

"We have to keep trying," Simon said. "Ally and the other's are still somewhere in the base."

"I know," Brent snapped. "I was just hoping we could have found them by now. Are you sure they'd head for the roof?"

"That's the only logical solution," Simon told his friend as Brent carefully cracked open the closet door to peer into the hall. "They'd be looking for an escape route, try the garage and see that's a no go with the Tyrantrum in there. Then they'd head for the roof, hoping the helicopter we brought to the Island with us is up there."

"That's assuming Crimson hasn't already flown away with it," Brent pointed out grimly, and walked into the hall.

"Then let's hope there's more than one helicopter up there," Simon replied, following his friend.

The red emergency light immediately put his entire nervous system on edge again. He'd seen the style of lighting in horror films and always wondered why they chose to do so, now he understood why. This shit was creepy as Hell.

"Come on," Brent pointed down the hall, "the next stairwell is this way."

The two of them hurried along, in the same direction they'd heard the squad of Crimson running towards. Somewhere a few floors below, gunfire broke out, followed by muffled screams. Simon tried his best not to picture that Sneasel tearing into someone's chest with its claws. Both of them held firm grips on their PokeBall's, ready to release one and defend themselves if necessary.

Brent spotted a sign hung up on the wall beside a door that read ' _To Rooftop_ '. He motioned to it for Simon, and then ran to the door. Simon followed close, peering down both ends of the hall for any signs of danger. Both paused as a woman on the other side of the door screamed, and Simon recognized the voice.

"Ally!" He shouted, and threw open the door.

Instantly he was forced to duck as a flamethrower nearly singed off his hair. A Blaziken dropped beside him, landing on its feet. The stairwell opened up before Simon and Brent, revealing an infected Arcanine blocking the way up, splitting a group of people in two.

Higher up the stairs, Del shouted, "Thundershock it, Pichu!"

The little mouse scampered up her head and blasted a streak of lightning at the infected dog. It snarled as it took the blast, and fell to one knee.

"Alright, Blaziken," Ally barked. "High Jump Kick!"

"Blaze!" the fire chicken shouted and launched itself forward. The strike connected into the Arcanine's side, and the dog was knocked over the railing. It cried out in fear as it vanished over the side and fell down the entire shaft of the stairwell, crunching into a heap at the bottom.

"Ally!" Simon called to his sister.

She was standing with the bottom half of the group, along with Kaiden. She spun around and locked eyes with her brother.

"Oh thank God!" the brunette cried and threw herself at Simon. He caught her embrace and pulled her close.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Brock called down to his son as he stood up high with Misty and Darcy.

"What Dad said," Darcy nodded. "I wouldn't forgive you if you decided to die on me."

"I couldn't," Brent called up to them. "I had to get Simon back didn't I?"

Simon looked up from his sister, peering over her shoulder to Kaiden. Who was watching the two with a soft smile. "Thank you, Kaiden," Simon said.

Kaiden looked surprised, but then shook his. "She kept me just as safe, I wouldn't be here if not for her."

"That's not what I meant," Simon said, confusing Kaiden, but he didn't elaborate.

"I glad everyone is here now," Misty spoke up. "Really I am, but we need to get a move on! Ash will be in trouble-" Simon let go of Ally as him and Brent shared a look that sent a chill down Misty's spine. "What do you know?" She asked wearily.

"Crimson got to him," Simon answered. "They used a Malamar, he's completely under their control."

A dead weight punched Misty in the stomach, nearly bringing her to her knees. She'd heard of what a Malamar was capable of from Ash. This was not good…

"Red plans to use Ash to take over the League…" she said aloud, mainly to herself. "We have to hurry! Come on!"

Then she sprinted up the stairs, leaving the others behind.

"Mom! Wait!" Del shouted after her and followed.

"Let's go kids," Brock ordered, and soon the rest of them were hurrying as fast as they could after Misty.

Ally once again placed herself under Kaiden's arm, assisting him in running up the stairs. Brent and Simon ran behind them, just in case the Ketchum boy slipped. He inwardly cursed as he pushed all he had into keeping up with the ones ahead of them. Damn his bite wound. Damn Crimson. Damn Red. JUST DAMMIT!

* * *

Her heels clicked as she strode through the Plateau, a smirk across her face. In her hands she was cleaning her cracked glasses on the hem of her business shirt. Currently she was on her way back up to the Board of Directors room, but she needed to make one stop first. She slid her glasses back onto her nose and nearly froze when a figure coming down the hall her direction came into focus. Lance raised his hand to indicate he wanted a word with her. Quickly she recomposed herself and cast him a professional smile.

"There you are," she said to him as he came within speaking distance.

"Have you seen Gary?" Lance asked abruptly, stopping in front of her. "He's not in the lab."

"Not in a while, no," Lorelei shook her head. "Have you tried calling him?"

Lance's eyes averted from her own, "I…seem to have misplaced my PokeGear, so I can't."

"Oh? The mighty Lance has lost something as important as his way of communicating?" Lorelei smirked.

"Don't let anyone else know," Lance told her. "I'll find it. It's just not on my list of important tasks at the moment."

Lorelei chuckled. "Maybe you just set it down in your office."

"I was actually on my way there to check," he agreed.

"Well, if I see Gary I'll let him know to find you."

"Thank you, Lorelei," he offered a weak smile. "Do you have any updates?"

She nodded, "Since the last report in, the quarantine around Fuschia is holding strong. Although, there still is no word from Masters Koga or Cameron."

"I was hoping we'd know something about that situation by now," Lance commented grimly.

"Agreed," Lorelei said. "On top of that, the Crimson prisoners have yet to talk. Some good news though, there has been no reported Crimson activity around the Plateau or Indigo since we apprehended them."

"Hopefully we got them all," Lance added.

"I believe we did," Lorelei gave him a confident smile. "I've been thinking, it may be time to address Kanto again. It's been nearly twenty four hours since you did so last, and the team I've got monitoring Kanto news has said speculations are starting to run wild."

Lance sighed. "I agree…just give me an hour or so."

"Will do," Lorelei said. "I'll get someone on setting it all up."

"Thank you, Lorelei," Lance put his thumb and index finger to the bridge of his nose and pressed gently.

"Everything ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Just tired," he answered her, then looked up. "A lot's gone on in the last twenty four hours."

"And none of us have slept," she added, scooting herself closer to him so their bodies were almost touching. "It's a shame."

His cheeks turned red as she leaned up and planted her lips on his. Lance's heart twanged uncomfortably at the feeling, which was weird. It wasn't like this was their first kiss…

She pulled away and smiled up at him, "Don't continue working yourself too hard. We need our fearless leader at one hundred percent."

"Too bad he's on Five Island," Lance commented offhandedly.

Lorelei's expression fell, "I meant you."

"I know," he sighed. "I need to get going. I need to find Gary."

"Right, I'll call-er, find you if something develops," Lorelei said with a smirk.

"I'll let you know when I find my PokeGear too," Lance said as he shuffled around her and started walking away. He shook his head, hoping to rid the growing uncomfortable feeling growing in his chest. What was the deal with that? It couldn't be because of Dawn…he swallowed…could it?

Lorelei watched him go, letting her smile fall as he rounded the corner out of sight. Feeling a heavy weight drop in her heart, she forced herself to turn her back and continue on her course. It didn't matter what she felt, she had a mission and she needed to complete it. The Plateau had to be ready for when her boss arrived.

Trapped in her own swirling thoughts of Lance and Crimson, she made it to the research lab faster than she realized. Which made her almost walk right on by the clearly marked door. She had to take a step back, but letting herself in she quickly scanned the room. The infected Rattata was still sound asleep under the sheer amount of drugs that had been pumped into its system, and Gary's machines droned on as they analyzed the Pokemon.

His computer screen was still pulled up, showing the results of his last search. She strode across the room and sat down in his chair. Her heart skipped a beat at the results displayed. Information, on her, about her dealings with Crimson and the operations she'd swept under the rug for the organization. If Lance had looked only a fraction harder in the lab for Gary, he'd have noticed this and she'd of been busted.

Good thing the man was as impatient as a Tauros.

Quickly she closed the hacked results and dug into her pocket for a flash drive, which she inserted into the front USB slot on the computer. She set to work, opening up its contents and pulling up a program given to her by Cassidy well before the Sevii Islands had gone dark. It was a virus, one that would snake its way through the League Servers and delete anything remotely related to Crimson and their organization. She hit a button labeled ' _Execute_ ', and sat back as the screen began to flicker from the virus beginning. Behind her the Rattata snarled suddenly, and she cracked her neck as she whipped around. Her heart beat pounded against her chest, threatening to burst through from the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"You little bastard," she breathed out in an exhausted manner when she noticed the Pokemon was still asleep. Even though it was behind a glass case, she didn't want it to know she was there. She'd read the reports on how vicious these feral Pokemon could be.

A ding came from the computer, so she turned back to the screen. A window had popped up telling her the process was done and she smiled to herself. Anything and everything the League had on Crimson was was officially and successfully destroyed. Her task complete, she pulled the USB drive, stood up, and swiftly left the room. The time had come for her to return to the League Directors and claim the Championship title.

* * *

Cold air hung around her as she walked, reminding her how far underground she currently was. The Plateau had a massive jail system buried beneath it, to contain its most dangerous enemies. Cell block by cell block the blonde passed by, not even glancing inside any of them. She knew her destination, she knew which cells she needed to find. Cassidy approached the end of the long hall, shining a light ahead of her. The jails were kept in a low lighting at all times, she didn't care why either, she liked the dark. A wall signaling the end of her trek stopped her from going any further, and she had two cells on her left and right.

"Alright boys," she spoke aloud, hearing her voice bounce in the unnatural acoustics of the stone hallway. "The time is now."

There was shuffling in the two cells as multiple bodies rose to stand, and she could see their outlines approach the iron bars. Turning her light on them revealed a dozen Crimson members, squinting at the bright flashlight pointed at them.

"Miss Cassidy," one man acknowledged her. "We are ready."

"Good, because by now the boss will be on his way," she said shortly, holding up a key she'd gotten off the guards she'd knocked unconscious. "We don't have much time to prepare."

"Has the Ice Elite began Phase 2?" the same man asked as the iron gate swung open.

"She has," Cassidy told him as she turned to open the other cell. "We need to be in position before Lance goes on the air."

* * *

"FIRE SPIN!" Ally shrieked as she backed up the stairs hurriedly.

Blaziken shouted and launched the deadly attack, which spun down the stairs in a frenzy. Multiple cries erupted from the flames, but the sounds of hundreds of legs continued to chase after them. Clicking and clacking with each step, creating a thunderous crackling sound that reverberated up the entire stairwell.

"Let's go!" Kaiden, who had been handed off to Simon, shouted down to Ally.

From the dying flames, a Durant came screeching out straight for the young brunette. She didn't have time to blink as Blaziken's foot connected with the steel Pokemon and launched it over the railing. Taking her chance, she turned and bolted up the stairs after the others with Blaziken right behind her. A glance back revealed the infested stairwell covered in what appeared to be a moving wall of Durant's. How were they supposed to stop them?! Fire was strong against steel, but for some reason these Pokemon were almost ignoring Blaziken's attacks. And there was a horde of them…her spine shuddered at the thought of what would happen if they caught her.

"We're almost there!" Misty's voice echoed down from above, which further agitated the Durant.

The steel bugs were closing in fast, and Kaiden cursed himself for perhaps the thousandth time. If only his damn ankle wasn't injured he could run at full speed. The heat from another one of Blaziken's fire attacks made his back sweat, and he could only hope that Ally was keeping the vicious creatures back. Brent stumbled just ahead of Kaiden and Simon, but he maintained his balance and continued on. The delay was enough; a Durant suddenly appeared over the railing hissing at Simon and Kaiden. It lunged at them, and they pushed off each other simultaneously. Kaiden crashed into the railing while Simon hit the wall, but the Durant soared past…right for Ally.

She saw it coming out of the corner of her eye, but it was too late. It crashed into her chest and she was knocked back to floor with a hard thud. The scream that erupted from her sent the worst feeling of chills down Kaiden's spine he'd ever experienced. It was a sound of pure horror, of someone who was absolutely terrified that they were about to die.

Without thinking, without even noticing the throbbing pain in his overused ankle, he flung himself away from the railing. Ally's hands barely kept the Durant's pincers away from her throat as it snapped viciously. Each time with a twang of sharp metal as the pincers opened and closed. Kaiden rammed his shoulder into the Durant, knocking it loose and sending it back down the stairs. The two teenagers rolled from the sudden impact, tangled and intertwined because Ally had grabbed him in her panic. They toppled down the stairs a few feet, bumping and crashing together, heading straight for the advancing army of Durant's.

"Help them, Blaziken!" Simon roared.

"Machamp!" Del shouted up above. "Grab them!"!

The fire type leapt into action, using its powerful legs to land farther down the stairs than the falling teens and launched a powerful Fire Blast that knocked back the advancing wave of infected Pokemon. A boom shook the stairwell from Machamp, who had jumped from a flight up, and landed directly in Kaiden and Ally's path. It caught them in its arms, stopping them from rolling any further. Ally was on her back, with her eyes clamped shut. Kaiden's arms had wrapped around her, holding her close to keep her safe and secure from the impacts of rolling down the stairs.

She cracked open an eye after a moment of them not moving, and found her nose literally half an inch from Kaiden's. His bright aquamarine eyes glistened with worry as he looked down at her.

"You alright?" he asked quickly.

She nodded, feeling her cheeks suddenly begin burning. "Thanks to you," she whispered.

"Come on!" Del called down, leaning over the railing. "Get a move on, Machamp!"

The fighting type suddenly stood up, lifting Ally and Kaiden with it. They called out in alarm as they shifted and the tips of their noses bumped together. The skin of his lips barely brushed against hers before he was able to catch himself and raise his head away. If Ally had been blushing before, she was completely red now.

Like a terrifying roar, the army of Durant's hissed and clicked together, almost creating the illusion of a crowd cheering. It sent a shiver deep down into Kaiden's soul. Machamp didn't let either one of the teens down, instead opting to use its massive strength to carry them up the stairs with long strides. Blaziken brought up the rear, continuing its fire attacks to keep the steel type Pokemon from coming too close.

A flight above, Misty turned onto the last set of stairs and finally came face to face with the door to the roof. Her hand gripped the doorknob and twisted. Her shoulder seared with pain as she threw herself into the hard metal and it didn't budge. The door had been locked from the outside!

"NO!" She screamed, smashing her fist into the door, cracking her knuckles. Realizing that as a mistake, she ignored the now throbbing pain in her hand and unclipped a PokeBall. "Golduck, use Psychic!

Brock and Del came to a stop behind her as the blue duck appeared in a bright flash, Darcy bumped into her father's back. She cast a glance back as Brent and Simon stopped just behind her with a wild look in their eyes. Golduck's eyes lit up with a light blue, and it extended its arms out. The metal door began to glow the same color, emitting a wave of psychic energy from its exterior. The door began to creak and shudder in place, and a hinge cracked loudly. Machamp stopped short of running into Simon, and Kaiden shifted so he could see what the hold up was. The clicking of the Durant's was almost unbearably loud by this point as the entire stairwell was surely filled with the creatures. Ally closed her eyes once again, huddling herself close to Kaiden with a whimper.

Below them, behind them, even now above them on the ceiling, the Durant were closing in. A dark hole of infected steel type Pokemon that was shrinking faster and faster. Blaziken erupted a spinning flame wheel, encircling the group as Golduck cracked the second hinge free. The flames whipped and twirled fiercely, blowing their clothes and hair every which way. A few Durant were attempting to fight their way through the wall of fire.

Misty felt sweat drip from her dirty bangs, but she didn't care or notice. "You got this, Golduck!" she shouted.

Golduck gave a hearty cry and thrust its arms forward. The metal door exploded outwards into the darkening sky. Obliterating what appeared to be large crates that had been shoved against the doorway.

"Let's go!" Misty ordered and followed her Golduck out onto the rooftop.

Goosebumps tickled down her arms as a cool breeze replaced the blazing heat from the spinning fire. The sun was nearly set, casting deep purple rays across the sky. Across the roof sat a helicopter, and half a dozen Crimson members loading crates into it. They froze in place from the sudden explosive entrance and stared in shock as Brock and Darcy followed Misty outside.

Brock unclipped a PokeBall and threw it, "Sonic Boom, Crobat!"

The purple bat appeared and screeched a God awful sound that knocked the Crimson members to their backs.

"Get them, Golduck!" Misty shouted.

The rest of the group came sprinting through the doorway, but Blaziken had yet to move.

"Blaziken!" Ally shouted, peering past Machamp's side. "Blaziken!"

The fire type turned its head to its trainer, giving a short nod, then returned its attention to increasing the spinning fire.

"NO!" Ally screamed. "Get out of there Blaziken!"

Machamp stopped from her sudden ferocious struggling, nearly dropping her as she wiggled free. Her feet slapped to the concrete and she bolted back for the stairway.

"Ally, no!" Kaiden shouted after her, forcing himself free from Machamp and sprinting her way. His ankle erupted in a searing burn, but he fought through it. He couldn't let her re-enter the stairwell!

A Durant came soaring through the raging fire, steel carapace glowing a bright orange. Its pincers latched onto Blaziken's shoulder, stumbling the Pokemon back. It roared in anger, but fought through the pain and even increased the flaming wheel of fire. The metal railing was beginning to melt, and the Durant's screeched from their hides doing the same. More and more Durant began appearing through the flames, fighting the pain to satisfy their hunger. Some even beelined for the doorway, following Ally's screams.

Misty turned from helping Brock deal with the Crimson guards, her aquamarine eyes locking onto her son sprinting after Ally. Two Durant were almost about to cross the threshold onto the roof, but Blaziken roared and leapt there way, grabbing them both and tossing them back. The one on its shoulder began chewing deep into its muscle tissue, causing Blaziken to drop to its knees in agony.

"Golduck put up a barrier!" Misty ordered.

The duck's eyes lit up, and a shimmering purple shield spread from corner to corner in the doorway, blocking out the heat and stopping Ally just short of re-entering the stairwell. She slammed into the shield, pressing her chest and palms against it. Beating her fists against the psychic energy.

"Blaziken!" She screamed and cried. "Blaziken, no!"

Her Pokemon collapsed onto its chest, craning its neck to look up at her. The army of Durant's closed in, pincers clicking excitedly as they approached their meal. Then with a deafening screech of metal, the supports holding the stairs in place snapped from the heat and the entire stairwell went crashing down.

"NO!" Ally shrieked, dropping to her knees as she desperately tried to force her way through the barrier.

The building quaked from the impact of the stairs crashing to the bottom, and the Tyrantrum down in the garage bay roared in response. Ally beat and slapped the psychic energy, tears spilling rapidly from her eyes. First Dragonair and now her Blaziken…this couldn't be real.

A pair of arms pulled her away from the barrier, and she fought against them. Screaming and crying, begging whoever it was to let her go. She needed to save Blaziken, he might still be alright down there. The words were clear in her head, but all that was spilling from her mouth were heartbreaking sobs. The hands spun her around and pulled her close, forcing her face into the persons chest. She recognized Kaiden's scent, and his soft whisper, "Ally..."

She tried to push away from him, but his arms held her too tightly, not letting her slip from his grip. After a moment of fighting, she collapsed into him. Burying herself into his chest, soaking his tattered shirt with her tears and snot.

The others watched the scene quietly, with only the sounds of feral Pokemon far below to break the silence. Simon looked just as distraught as Ally felt, with his mouth slightly open and his eyes on the verge of crying as he watched Kaiden hold his sister close. Darcy's hand found its way to Brent's shoulder blade, a small gesture for comfort. To let herself know he was at least still standing there, and vice versa for him. Del's hands had come up to her mouth, hiding her lips with a worried expression. Brock forced himself not to watch, his own heart numb from watching his extended family hurting so much, instead moving to secure the Crimson guards and make sure they were knocked out.

Misty's head was down, her eyes hiding behind her bangs, a dark shadow across her face from the setting sunlight. It was her fault…if she'd only been fast enough…if she'd only gotten the door open quicker. If she would have let Brock handle the guards and helped Blaziken instead…her fists clenched tight, her nails digging into her palms and drawing blood. Golduck scooted closer to her, nuzzling its beak against her wrist. She opened her palm and rested her hand on its head.

Ally continued sobbing into Kaiden, her shoulders shaking him with each one she let out. Absentmindedly, one of his hands moved from her back and rested itself against the back of her head, pulling her only a centimeter closer, but it was enough. Her fingers opened and closed on his shirt, needing something to do, needing a release of some kind. He could tell her teeth were clamped tight from her fighting herself on the inside. Then her legs went limp.

He caught her gently and bent down with her, readjusting his grip so that one arm was under her legs and the other was on her upper back. She leaned into him as he rose back to his feet, never once opening her eyes. He turned his back on the stairwell, his eyes scanning over each person in their group. Every pair of eyes were on him, save for Misty and Brock's. Brock was still busying himself with moving the Crimson guards away from the helicopter, while Misty had yet to look up.

Kaiden began walking forward, limping with each step he took on his injured ankle. His front was cast in a dark lighting from the orange glow of the fire in the stairwell and the purple shimmer of the barrier, making his hardened stare almost terrifying. Simon quickly stepped forward to help, but Kaiden's eyes snapped to him with an angry glare, making Simon stop in his tracks. As Kaiden walked by him, it was obvious Simon wanted to help or say something, but he was at an utter loss for words.

Del stepped up to her brother, lowering her arms. "Kaiden…" she whispered softly, but he pressed on straight by her without even looking her in the eyes. Pichu whimpered on her shoulder.

One by one Kaiden passed the others, even passing his mother without so much as a glance to her. Which was fine with Misty, she wasn't sure she could bare to look either him or Ally in the eye right now. Brock finished up with the last Crimson member and stood up, turning back to the chopper.

Kaiden stepped up to the side door, and without turning his head, said, "Open the door, please."

Brock blinked a few times, but then nodded gently. He stepped up to the handle and pulled the chopper door open. Kaiden was entering before it was even fully slid aside, and he vanished into the dark interior.

Down below the Tyrantrum roared.

Misty's head suddenly snapped up, a fire erupting in her teary eyes. All of this, every single thing, was Crimson's fault. Or more precisely, Red's fault. It wouldn't make the sacrifices everyone had made so far right, but they would be worth it if she could take him down. If she could help save Ash and the League from the clutches of that bastard, then she could at least live with the decision she'd just made. Even if Ally hated her for it the rest of their lives.

Her eyes caught Del's, and she saw the worry in her daughter's deep brown eyes. For her kids, for May and Cameron's kids, for Brock's, for Gary, Serena, and Sam, for Dawn and Lily, even for Lance, Misty was going to put a stop to Red and his plans.

"Time to go," she suddenly said. "Simon, I trust you can fly us back to the League?"

Simon jumped at being addressed so suddenly, which wasn't surprising with his emotional state, nevertheless he nodded strong. "I can get us there."

"Then everyone load up," Misty ordered to the group, and turned to the helicopter. "This ends now."

* * *

"No way, Bulbasaur would beat your Squirtle," Lily declared haughtily to Sam. "It's a type thing, you should know that being the son of Professor Oak."

"Type isn't everything," Sam pointed out. "Haven't you ever watched Logan's dad battle?"

"That's different," Lily exclaimed. "He's the Champion, of course he can do crazy things like beat a grass type with a water type."

Sam groaned and turned on the couch to look at Logan, who was sitting cross legged on the floor. "Logan, help me out here?"

Logan didn't reply, he didn't even hear. In his hands was his Pokedex, and a picture.

"Logan? Hello, Logan?" Sam called, finally catching the attention of his friend.

"Huh?" Logan looked up.

"I asked you a question," Sam pointed out, folding his arms. "Lily thinks that-"

"Is that the picture of your parents?" Lily interrupted Sam, sliding off the couch and scooting over to Logan's side.

The orange haired boy nodded, "I'm really worried about them, and this helps to ease my mind."

He turned his eyes back down the picture taken outside the Silver Conference. Turning his eyes onto his eleven year old father and the happy Pikachu on his shoulder. Sam slid off the couch and went to Logan's other side so he could see too.

"They weren't much older than us when this was taken," Sam said, looking at his own father in the photo.

"Uncle Brock was older," Lily pointed out at Brock's obvious height advantage.

"Mom looks like Del," Logan commented. "She even does the same peace sign."

"It's more accurate to say Del looks like your mother," Sam corrected.

"And she has different colored hair," Lily added. "I think Del looks more like Uncle Ash. You look like your mother, Logan."

"I look like a girl?" Logan asked suddenly with fear in his tone.

"What? No! That's not what I meant!"

The three kids erupted into a playful argument of who looked like who, while Serena stood at the large glass window overlooking the Plateau grounds. In her hands she was clutching her PokeGear, worry coursing through her veins. Multiple times she'd tried to call Dawn, and each time she'd received the busy signal. The bluenette had been gone for a while now, with no contact back to Serena, which was unlike Dawn.

Serena's eyes glossed over the illuminated memorial wall for the Dominion War, not really taking in the sight. The sun had long since set, and the sky was alight with the many stars overhead. Off in the distance, however, she could see a storm beginning to form.

Maybe it was time to try and call Lance? Maybe he would know where Dawn was. Deciding to go ahead and try, she quickly dialed the number. Instead of receiving the busy signal, this time she was greeted with the ringing of the call going through. She waited, and waited, and waited. The call continued to ring with no answer. After a moment of this, she hung up and frowned. Why hadn't it gone to voicemail?

Something landing on the Plateau grounds caught her attention, pulling her mind away from thinking on the matter too hard. Two large dragon like creatures were crouching on the grass, and three figures were sliding from their backs. Squinting she recognized a familiar Charizard and a Dragonite. Her eyes widened as she spotted May's brown hair swaying as she assisted Cameron in landing on his feet. He waved her down and patted her shoulder as multiple League officials raced across the lawn in their direction. Relief washed over Serena like a tidal wave. Some of their group had returned! Her heart beat happily against her chest. Now if only the others could return soon.


	17. Rooftop Stand-Off

"So we are in agreement?" the plump Board Director asked the group at large, scanning his eyes around the room of Gym Leaders.

"No, I don't think we are," Surge barked, slapping his palm against the table. "We've been at this for hours, and from what I've been hearing, Ash won't be stripped of his title. Just give it a rest."

"Apologies for the time consumption," the Director spoke directly to Surge. "But from what _I've_ been hearing, the decision is split and in favor of resigning Master Ash from his title and placing the future of our Region in the hands of a present Elite."

"If we remove Ash from Champion, there will be major repercussions," Forrest spoke up. "As has been said previously by Ariana, it will signify that the title doesn't need to be earned anymore. It will become a political title, and will diminish any real authority and respect that comes with the position."

"We recognize the concerns," a different Director from across the table said. "But if we're looking at the big picture, should we be more concerned with the respect that comes with the title of Champion, or with the survival of Kanto?"

Lorelei stood off in the corner, listening quietly to the argument. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't sway from her position. She couldn't say or do anything that might clue the Gym Leaders into the fact that she was trying to claim the title.

"I still think we should wait longer than a friggin day before we decide to throw Ash to the dogs," Ariana rubbed her forehead. "Why don't we give him some time to return from the Sevii Islands? Maybe he'll have answers."

"We don't have time to wait," the Director said to her. "Action needs to be taken now."

"From what I know about Lance and Ash," Surge growled loudly. "The two of them are taking action as we speak while the rest of us are stuck here in this damn room arguing about passing on the torch to Lorelei."

"Well, if Master Cameron were here we would certainly be discussing him as the next Champion-"

"That's not what I meant you lard," Surge interrupted him.

Lorelei's pocket suddenly began buzzing. She fished out her PokeGear and flipped it open, answering quietly, "Yes?"

Her skin drained of color as the voice on the other end spoke, and a Director noticed. "What has developed, Master Lorelei?" he asked, making every pair of eyes turn on her.

"Master Cameron has returned from Fuschia," Lorelei told them after a moment of hesitation. It wasn't like she could lie to them and get away with it. "As well as Gym Leader Janine."

"What of Master Koga?"

She lowered her PokeGear, "He didn't make it."

The room fell silent as the Gym Leaders and the Board of Directors processed this new information. Then the plump Director spoke up. "In light of this new information, we will have a short recess and gather up new facts. Everyone will return here within the hour."

The Gym Leaders acknowledged him, while Surge snorted, and together they stood up in a shuffle.

"Master Lorelei," the plump Director said as they Leaders began filing from the room. "Debrief Master Cameron for us, and report back with his information."

Lorelei nodded, "Yes sir."

Then she left the room after the Gym Leaders.

"What now?" a skinny Director asked. "Master Cameron will be aligned with Master Ash and Lance."

"We need a new plan," the plump Director nodded his agreement. "If we want to correct the course of damage Master Ash and Mister Silver have left in their wake we will need to find a reason to pass on Master Cameron becoming Champion."

"I've recently received a report that we've acquired an infected Pokemon here in the Plateau," another Director spoke up from the far end of the table. "Maybe we could use that to our advantage?"

"If we play our cards right…" the plump Director trailed off in thought. "Professor Oak will have it in the lab, if we could get him distracted we could move the Pokemon to a secure location and find a way to frame Mister Silver and Master Cameron."

"That would immediately discharge them of any further League activities," the skinny Director said in approval. "Gentlemen, I think we have a plan."

* * *

May's feet hit solid ground as she slid off Charizard. Not just any solid ground either, but the freshly cut lawn of the Indigo Plateau. It was a reassuring feeling compared to the horrific streets of the infected city they'd left behind. As she reached up to help Cameron slide off after her, she heard a series of gun clicks surround them.

Cameron, who's intense vertigo had subsided greatly, threw up his hands and shouted, "Don't shoot. No one in this party is with Crimson."

May turned to see who he was talking to, and spotted a squad of League Rangers surrounding them. Handguns raised and ready to fire. One of the Officials recognized Cameron and lowered his gun, waving to the others.

"That's Master Cameron, stand down," he ordered.

Janine moved away from Dragonite, a hand firmly clasped on the hilt of her sheathed sword. Her dark eyes caught May's for a fraction of a second and then the Gym Leader was arguing with one of the Officials about turning over her weapon.

"We were starting to think you weren't returning," the lead Ranger approached Cameron and May.

"How bad is the situation here?" Cameron asked quickly. "I imagine it's been a different kind of Hell than Fuschia."

"It's been busy, sir," the Ranger answered, turning to look at Dragonite and Charizard curiously. "Where is Master Koga and the other Rangers?"

Cameron's face hardened, and the Ranger received the message. "I'm sorry," the Elite spoke softly. "Master Koga and the Rangers sacrificed themselves so we could escape."

"I'll report it in for you," the lead Ranger offered. "I'm sure Master Lance will want to speak with you right away."

"And I want to speak with him," Cameron added. "Where is he?"

May shivered as a cool breeze from the storm forming over Indigo blew by them.

"He's prepping to speak to Kanto," the Ranger informed them. "I'll take you."

The Ranger turned his back and started to walk back towards the Plateau. Cameron faced Charizard and Dragonite with a large smile. "Thanks you two," he said. "That was speedy for such a long flight, so take good a rest."

They cooed to him as he recalled each one, and May's hand snaked its way into his. She nodded in Janine's direction, so Cameron turned his head to see. The Gym Leader was still arguing about her sword with one of the Officials.

"Let her keep it," Cameron ordered. "Trust me, it might save your life."

Having been told by a Master to drop the subject, the Official scoffed and then backed away from Janine. She marched roughly past him and joined Cameron and May as they made their way to the Plateau entrance.

"This is exactly why I always avoided coming here if I could," Janine growled as she stepped in line with them.

"That's why you were never at any of the special events we held?" Cameron asked curiously. "I thought it was just because you were anti-social."

Janine didn't answer, instead looking down at the grass as she walked. Maybe she should have come to some of those events more often. She'd have been able to spend more time with her father that way…

"He was proud of you," Cameron said, picking up on her thoughts. "He always said he'd rather have a strong stubborn daughter that didn't show than a girly kiss ass."

Janine smiled. "Of course he would say that."

"He practically screamed it to Lance's face one time," Cameron told her, an amused smile crossing his lips. "I've never had to be a referee before, but it was Hell for Ash and I to break them apart."

"I remember that," May spoke up. "Lance's face was kind of funny too. He hadn't been expecting Koga to hit him like that."

"It certainly was the best entertainment that night," Cameron added. "And then the two of them were right back to being the best of friends only like five minutes later."

Janine felt her heart lighten. "Thank you," she whispered as they crossed the threshold inside the Plateau. The marble floors and high strung League banners greeted them in the lobby.

"Master Cameron," the lead Ranger beckoned them over to his location by a door on the far side of the hall. As they approached, he said, "Master Lorelei has asked that you three be debriefed immediately. I've been tasked to bring you up to her."

"I'm going to assume this order came from the Board of Directors," Cameron groaned. "Lorelei would know I'd want to see Lance."

"I'm just following my orders, sir," the Ranger reasoned.

"Fine," Cameron sighed. "We'll hurry this up and then I must speak with Lance."

* * *

SMACK! His face crunched into the floor as he toppled forward, unable to move his arms. Gary groaned into the concrete floor and attempted to roll over, but it was for naught. The solid block of ice pinning his arms to his side didn't give him the freedom to roll.

"Dammit!" He shouted into the floor, resting his forehead against the cool surface.

What was he going to do? Dawn wasn't responding to his shouts, and he had no way of escaping. If he didn't get out and stop Lorelei, who knows what was going to happen to Lance and the League. In a fit of rage, he started to struggle violently against the ice cage around him. He pushed and pulled, wiggling every which direction in an attempt to at least crack the frozen block. He grunted and shouted which each movement, until he was physically too tired to continue. Panting, he let out a long groan.

A groan continued despite him stopping. What was that? His eyes flew open. Dawn! He craned his neck back, and sure enough, the bluenette was starting to stir.

"Dawn, hey," Gary began trying to help pull her awake. "Come on, wake up."

Her blue eyes fluttered open and she slowly looked around in a confused manner.

"There we go," Gary cracked his smirk when her eyes landed on him. "It's about time, sleeping bluety."

Dawn blinked and frowned, "Did you just make a pun off my name?"

"I see whatever hit you took to the head didn't damage your precious brain," Gary remarked. "Now if you don't mind, can you wiggle free so you can get me out of this friggin ice?!"

Her eyes blinked again, and she looked down at the rope tying her arms to her side. Then it all came flying back. "Lorelei!" She suddenly exclaimed. "She's a traitor! She-"

"I already know," Gary drawled. "Seriously, who do you think FROZE me?"

For the first time she registered that Gary's upper half was indeed cased inside an ice block.

"Lance! We have to warn Lance," she started to struggle against her bonds, feeling the tight rope pinch the skin on her arms. "Lorelei said Crimson is coming."

"I tried," Gary told her, putting his forehead back on the floor as his neck was beginning to hurt from craning it to see Dawn. "Somehow Cassidy has Lance's PokeGear and Lorelei, or someone, is blocking internal communications."

"What?" Dawn questioned. "How do you know?"

"Like I said, I tried," Gary repeated with an impatient sight. "I tried calling Serena immediately when I found out Cassidy had Lance's PokeGear. All I could get was a beeping sound, like the busy signal."

"That means their jamming all communications?" Dawn asked. "Then shouldn't the League know they're being blocked?"

"Not necessarily," Gary explained. "If Crimson knows what they're doing, they can make it so all internal devices would work just fine, like Lance's cellphone. But any outside signals, like Serena's, would be blocked. That way, the League won't be able to call for outside help."

Dawn stopped struggling for a moment, wincing at the burning now hurting her arms. "Lance?" She asked quietly. "Is he alright?"

Gary swallowed. "I don't know. When Cassidy answered his phone, I thought Lorelei and her might have him down here. What a surprise to find you instead. It makes me wonder if Serena and the kids are-"

"They'll be fine," Dawn stopped him. "Even if they've been taken away some where, Lorelei wouldn't hurt them. She'd want to use them as leverage just in case."

Gary didn't reply, and Dawn found herself wondering if he believed her. Hell...did she even believe herself? Was Lily alright?

"We have to get out of here," she declared, struggling once again. "We have to find Lance. He'll have a plan."

"We better hope he has a plan when we find him," Gary told her. "Because with Cassidy free, and Lorelei on their side, Crimson will be coming to take over the Plateau."

* * *

Where in the Hell was Gary?! Kanto was on the verge of a crisis, an epidemic of catastrophic proportions, and the researcher decided now would be the time to vanish on him?!

Lance grit his teeth as he stood on the edge of the stage the Plateau used to address the Region. League Officials ran back and forth, prepping the podium and the cameras for Lance to step up and make a speech. Something that was typically supposed to be Ash's job, but desperate times. Lance would just have to make sure it sounded like the League had everything under control. After all, Kanto would be questioning why terrible events had been happening and their Champion had yet to make a comment.

He blinked slowly, feeling a wave of tiredness hit him hard. Now that the sun was almost down, it had been nearly two days since he'd last slept. Needless to say, he was exhausted. No thanks in part to all the emotions that had been running high alongside their crisis. What he would give to be able to crawl into a bed right now.

"Sir," a familiar voice said behind him.

Turning, Lance felt some of his energy return at the sight of Vance and Archer. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd be back," Lance said to them.

"I think we made decent time for how far Sinnoh is," Archer commented.

"Has anything been resolved?" Vance asked.

"Nothing yet," Lance sighed. "Though, I think we're getting close."

Vance nodded once, "What else do you need me to do?"

As Lance looked between the two men, it was as if some weight was taken from his shoulders. "Check in on Dawn, Serena, and the kids would you, Vance? See if there is anything they need."

"Yes sir," Vance nodded again and turned, walking away across the stage.

"Archer," Lance faced the teal haired man, who straightened up. "Find Gary for me."

"You got it, any idea where to look?"

"The whole building," Lance suggested with a short tone.

Archer faltered at the answer he'd received, but he nodded nonetheless. "Where should I take him when I've located him?"

"Preferably the lab," Lance told him. "But if you're closer, go to my office."

"Will do," Archer acknowledged and took off in a brisk walk.

Lance watched him go, trailing his thoughts back off to the wonderful concept of sleep. Hopefully once this Region address was over, and he'd had a conversation with Gary, he could find a spot to take a quick nap.

* * *

May shifted in her seat as Cameron spoke. Them and Janine had been taken up to a higher floor, in a secluded room with only a large round table for decoration. Lorelei stood opposite where the three sat, scribbling away on a notepad as she listened to Cameron's report.

"Sound is the biggest issue," he was saying. "The infected Pokémon are drawn to it."

"And you said they're blind?" Lorelei asked, looking over the top of her glasses.

"Yes," Cameron nodded. "Their eyes are milky white, and we had a few literally stand right in front of us without noticing."

May recalled the Electabuzz that she'd waved at to test her theory that the Pokémon were indeed blind.

"I see," Lorelei scribbled down another note. "Anything else?"

"As far as what the infected Pokemon are like, no. Just don't engage up close," Cameron told her. "We did discover that Crimson was indeed behind the bombing of the Freighter that docked in Fuschia, and the virus causing the Pokemon to behave so feral. Chief of Police Dennis Souza was their contact inside the city, and he helped them achieve their goals."

Lorelei closed her eyes and let out a sigh, "Damn. Alright, I'll get someone looking into Chief Souza's background immediately. We'll want to find him as soon as possible."

"No need," Janine broke in coldly. "He was eaten by a Snorlax."

The Ice Elite looked to her with an arched brow, but simply nodded and made a note of Janine's words. "Regardless we'll still look into Souza for more information."

Cameron leaned forward and put his hands on the table. "Once I'm able, I would like to lead the search and rescue operations into Fuschia. I recommend we go in heavily armed, and-"

"We aren't sending any more Rangers into the city," Lorelei cut him off, raising her eyes to him.

"What?" He asked appalled, thinking maybe he'd heard her wrong.

"We can't risk anymore League lives while we have a larger Crimson issue to deal with," Lorelei explained to him flatly. "The League has been on high alert since the Dominion War Memorial bombing, and the declaration of a serious threat to Lance by their leader. All our available efforts right now are working on finding these Crimson threats."

"I understand that," Cameron began through his teeth. "But we can't just leave any survivors in Fuschia to die! They need our help."

"I understand your concerns," Lorelei said. "But that is precisely what the quarantine around the city is for. The survivors of Fuschia will have to be checked out and made sure their Pokemon do not have the virus in their blood."

"There's no guarantee that anyone will even make it to the quarantine," Cameron fumed, balling his fists. "You're leaving them to fight their own way through an infected city."

"That is all we can do for now," Lorelei told him harshly. "Once the Crimson problem has been dealt with, we will of course immediately send in reinforcements to Fuschia and get those people out of there."

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Cameron roared, rising to his feet. His sudden actions caused the three girls in the room to jump.

What was with Lorelei? Why was she taking this situation so lightly? Cameron knew her to be more calculating than most, to assess the situation fully before jumping to an action, but this was ridiculous! People were being torn apart by monstrous Pokemon right now and she was acting like they would be just fine.

"Where's Lance?" Cameron asked sharply.

"Currently preparing to address the Region," Lorelei replied calmly after she recovered from Cameron's outburst.

"I need to speak with someone who will take this situation more seriously," Cameron told the room at large and spun around to leave.

Janine stood calmly after him and gave Lorelei a curt nod before turning to follow. May rose as well, hurrying to follow her husband out the door.

Once they left Lorelei behind with a slam of the door, Janine asked, "What's the shortest route to Lance?"

"This way," Cameron said as he turned left down the hall. "He'll be on the stage they have set up for press conferences. We'll get there much quicker if we cut through some of the offices."

"Was it just me, or was Lorelei acting weird?" May questioned, stepping up in stride with Cameron.

He nodded his agreement. "She was, and I'm going to bring it up with Lance when we find him."

* * *

The helicopter blades thundered on as Red and his crew approached the Indigo Plateau. The massive building was silhouetted against Mt. Silver and the nearly set sun, casting a long shadow over the town of Indigo at the base. Red inhaled deep as his eyes fell on the Plateau. Earlier he'd set foot on the premises to bomb the Memorial and threaten Lance, ensuring that the entire League was thrown into chaos. Now, he had all the pieces set in place and was ready to topple them.

As they flew closer to the Plateau, the Crimson members inside the helicopter began changing out of their incriminating clothes to those closer resembling League Officials.

The radio inside the cockpit crackled to life, a man's voice coming through. "League Chopper Thirty-Four, you are long overdue. Landing on Plateau grounds will be restricted until we can verify passengers."

Red scooted forward, reaching for the headset from the Pilot.

"This is Brock Harrison," Red began saying. "Professor Gary Oak authorized me and a few others to utilize this chopper in traveling to Five Island in search of Champion Ash Ketchum. We are returning with the package."

There was a moment of radio silence, and then, "Flight logs match. Confirmation of Champion Ash still needed to lift landing restriction."

Red smirked to Domino and turned to give the headset to Ash, who took it and put it on.

"Get them to let us land," Red told him.

"This is Champion Ash Ketchum," Ash spoke. "Authorization code, ' _Pikachu_ - _25K_ '. Override code, ' _A_ - _Delia_ , _B-Kaiden, C-Logan_ '."

Another moment of radio silence as they waited for the League Air Control to run Ash's codes.

"Authorization and Override code's accepted, and voice match confirmed," the man on the other end said. "Welcome back Champion Ash, landing pad 4 is available for you to touch down. We will meet you on the ground."

Red clapped as Ash removed the headset. "Excellent, son! Pilot, get us down there as swiftly as you can."

"That went much smoother than I expected," Domino commented, casting a glance over to Ash.

"You worry too much," Red told her. "Everything will proceed according to plan."

The helicopter swung around the Plateau, swerving towards the collection of landing pads out back. They flew towards the one they were told too, spotting the large painted number four on the pad. A squad of League Officials were racing out to the approaching helicopter to greet the Champion.

"Be sure to send them away," Red leaned forward and told his son. "We won't want anyone hearing anything they shouldn't. Oh, and have them tell Lorelei we have arrived."

Ash nodded his understanding as the helicopter set down on the concrete. Red beamed wide and moved over to slide open the side door. He gestured for Ash to exit first, and the Champion did so. He stepped out into the cool night air, feeling the bursts of wind from the approaching storm. His hair whipped wildly from the helicopter blades as they powered down with a loud whirr.

The League Officials ran up to Ash, and the lead Ranger greeted him. "Good to see you, Master Ash. Things could certainly use your input around here.".

"I'm sure," Ash said. "But I've got things handled here, inform Lorelei I'm back and then return to what you were doing."

The Ranger blinked confusedly, opening his mouth to say something, but having been so thrown off by Ash's words nothing came out. Behind Ash, Red and Domino stepped out of the chopper, followed by the rest of their Crimson guard in disguise.

"Is there a problem?" Ash asked.

"Uh, no. No, sir," the Ranger straightened his posture. "Just good to have you back, I'll inform Lorelei of your return."

With that, the squad of Officials turned and headed back for the Plateau. Red grinned and clapped Ash on the back. "Piece of cake!"

"We should hurry," Domino spoke. "Lance will be addressing the Region very soon."

"Right," Red nodded to her. "Alright, son, I need you to act as you normally would, and be ready to speak to the Region in place of Lance. Kanto will need its Champion to tell them a change of Government is upon them."

Ash gave his father a quick glance and a nod before marching towards the Plateau without another word. Red and the others fell into an easy pace behind him.

"Here we go," Red smirked sideways to Domino. "Everything we've been planning and dreaming of is about to come true."

* * *

Serena fidgeted from her place on the couch in Ash's office. The three children were sprawled on the floor, flipping through Pokemon magazines they had found in one of Ash's drawers. The TV in the corner was on, and an Official there at the Plateau was talking.

"Reports have still been coming in steady about the situation regarding Fuschia City. We offer a reminder that Ambassador Lance will be speaking very shortly, and will have answers for the Region of Kanto-"

Serena wasn't really listening. Her overwhelming worry for Dawn was now reaching a critical point. The bluenette had still not returned, nor found some way to get ahold of Serena and let her know where she was. On top of that, Serena desperately needed to run to the restroom, but she didn't want to leave the kids unattended again. Last time when Dawn left and she'd fallen asleep, they wandered off.

Feeling her internal frustration growing rapidly, she pulled out her PokeGear and tried Dawn's number one more time. Putting the receiver to her ear, she heard the same busy signal she'd been hearing for the last few hours. Where the Hell was she?!

As she hung up, the door to Ash's office clicked and swung open. Serena stood up, thinking Dawn had finally returned, but was taken by surprise when Vance walked in. He hesitated at seeing her confused face, but recovered swiftly. "I take it you were expecting someone else?"

"Sort of," Serena replied. "I haven't seen Dawn in a while. You haven't happened to have seen her have you?"

Vance shook his head, "I've only just returned from an assignment for Lance. I was asked to check in on you and the kids. Could something have happened to Dawn?"

His expression shifted from professional to concerned.

"I don't think so," Serena tried to convince herself. "But, at this point I don't know."

"I could go and look for her, if you'd like?" Vance offered.

"Would you?" Serena questioned, but then remembered her own situation. "Um, before you do that, could you watch the kids for a moment? I need to step out."

"Of course," Vance nodded. "Take your time, I'll keep them out of trouble."

"We don't get in trouble," Sam piped up from his spot in the floor.

Serena gave a short laugh. "Didn't you wander off not too long ago?"

Sam, in a manner very much like his father, waved her down and said, "Minor details, Mom."

"Watch him extra carefully," Serena told Vance, making Sam look offended. Then she headed for the door. Only when she was walking down a different hall did she realize, she wasn't sure where the nearest restroom was. Damn. Guess she'd just have to walk until she found one, or ask the next League Official she saw.

* * *

Except for the droning hum of lab equipment, the research laboratory was silent. The computer screens displayed the blood test results of the Rattata, while the infected Pokémon continued to sleep. It twitched once.

Across the room, a small red light by the door turned green and then it creaked open slowly. A plump man in a business suit peered inside, checking if the coast was clear. Seeing that no one was inside, he shoved the door fully open and led the way inside for the other League Directors. One by one the six of them filed in, letting the door shut behind them with a click. The light turned back to red.

"Let's do this quick," a skinny one said. "We need to be gone before Professor Oak returns."

"Should we really be messing with the Rattata?" A Director with glasses asked. "The reports on these feral Pokémon have been quite appalling."

"While I agree with your concerns," the plump Director began, shuffling closer to the Rattata's glass cage. "This may be our best shot at returning the League to its rightful glory. Mr. Silver may have once been the spearhead behind the League, but he has been a washed up version of himself since the Dominion War."

A murmur of agreement spread through the Directors, and the plump man puffed up his chest with pride at having said something they all agreed with. "Now," he continued. "Let us hurry."

The six Directors gathered around the sleeping Pokémon, peering through the glass at its tiny body. They noticed its fur matted down with dirt and dried blood, and a large gash on its backside. A small blue ray scanned back and forth over the rat, sending its readings to Gary's computer.

The plump Director grabbed the side of the glass cage and carefully slid it out from under the scanning beam. Though the light continued to move back and forth, then the display on the computer threw up a warning. None of the Directors noticed.

With a nod to his colleagues, the group began to walk back to the exit. From the vibrations of the plump man's walking, the Rattata began to stir and its eyes cracked open. Without warning, it snarled and lunged forward, smacking hard into the glass. This caused the plump Director to yelp in alarm and the cage slipped from his grasp. With a resounding crash of cracking glass, the cage shattered as it impacted against the floor.

For a moment time froze in place as each of the other five Directors turned back to see the cause of the noise. The Rattata shook itself off as it rose from the shards of glass, and it hissed at the sudden scents of their presence. In a blur of purple, it spun and latched its large teeth into the plump Director's ankle. He howled in pain and back-stepped harshly, slipping on the shattered pieces of glass and toppling to the floor. Seizing its chance, the Rattata scampered up his torso and went straight for his throat.

"Stop it Furret!" The skinny Director yelled, producing a PokeBall from his suit and releasing his Pokemon.

The Furret appeared beside the plump Director's head, and crouched to attack the Rattata. Before Furret, or its trainer could react, the Rattata changed its course and tackled into the Pokemon. Latching its teeth into the belly of Furret. It shrieked in pain and began frantically twisting and turning, attempting to rid the Rattata from its underside.

The plump Director struggled to sit up, his weight making the task a difficult one. Rattata was dislodged, taking a chunk of Furret's flesh with it, and skidded over beside the man. He yelped in shock, which was a mistake. His sudden noise caused the rat to hiss and face him, jumping up and biting deep into the side of his neck. He screamed, a loud, painful cry of agony as the Rattata's large teeth dug deeper and deeper into his muscle tissue.

"HELP HIM FURRET!" the skinny Director shouted in alarm, backing into his colleagues as he tried to distance himself from the Rattata.

Furret twitched on the floor, spinning in place and then rising to its feet. Its eyes had turned milky white, and it snarled viciously towards its trainer.

"F-F-Furret?" he stuttered, pressing his back further into his co-workers.

With a hungry screech, the Furret sprinted towards the skinny Director, teeth bared wide to taste his blood. The five Directors shouted in fear and ran for the exit. One of the Directors grabbed the door handle and yanked, but the door didn't budge. He pulled frantically again and again, until someone shouted something about using a keycard to unlock the door.

As he fumbled with pulling his from his pocket, Furret jumped high and snapped its jaws closed around the back of its trainer's neck. They fell forward into the group of Directors, effectively knocking the keycard from the Director's hand. Another Director's foot kicked it away, sending it spinning across the room.

Furret hissed and snarled, releasing its trainer and snapping at the next nearest Director.

* * *

Ash walked swiftly through the Plateau, swerving around Officials and making as minimal contact with them as possible. Many of them offered their relief that he was back, but he simply waved them off and continued on. Saying he was in a hurry to find Lance.

Behind him, Red and his disguised Crimson members followed closely. Domino cast wary glances at every League Official they passed, looking for the familiar face of Cassidy or her squad. Hopefully they were set up and not wandering the Plateau. They needed to be ready to act.

Up ahead, Lorelei walked around the corner flipping through a notepad. Her eyes traveled up and caught Ash's. Her brow crinkled and a look of recognition crossed her expression as she spotted Red and Domino. This made Ash suddenly stop and clench his fists.

Quickly hurrying ahead of Ash, Red turned to face his son and said, "It's alright. Lorelei's with me."

Ash relaxed, letting his shoulders loosen. Lorelei didn't calm as easy. Glowering, she waltzed up to Red. "I thought Ash was supposed to be dead."

Red blinked at her curiously. "Now why would I have my own son killed?"

"You wanted him shot down over the Island," Lorelei pointed out, sending a glare towards Domino then back to Red.

"Shot down, but not executed," Red folded his arms, frowning. "Ash is critical to bringing down Lance and the League."

"You said I was to be Champion and be the voice for Kanto," Lorelei snapped.

"If Ash was killed by the feral Pokemon before reaching me," Red corrected her. "Every plan needs a backup. Now, know your place and lose the tone."

It was as if a switch flicked in Lorelei's head. Her glare fell, and she bowed her head. "Right, sorry sir."

"It's alright," Red pat her shoulder. "We just had a miscommunication. That's all." He removed his hand from her and asked, "is Cassidy in place?"

Lorelei straightened up and nodded. "She is currently concealed backstage of the conference room. When the time is right, she and her squad will be ready."

"Excellent," Red clapped happily. "Take us there at once. I must oversee that the change of power happens smoothly."

"Yes sir," Lorelei nodded. "If we hurry, we can make it there before Lance goes on-"

"Ash?!" The sudden female voice cut through the air like a knife. It was concerned, relieved, and confused at the same time.

The man in question slowly turned around to face the once who called out to him. She stood at the end of the hall where Lorelei had come from, her honey blonde hair falling to her shoulders and her bright blue eyes glancing from one person to the next. Serena hesitated when her eyes landed on Red beside Ash, and they grew wide as she started to see the similarities in looks.

"Well damn," Red sighed. "This is unfortunate."

"W-What's going on?" Serena asked, looking straight to Ash. "Why does that man look like you?"

"Son," Red turned to Ash with a sour face. Serena took a step back and paled at the word. "Lorelei and I can handle speaking to Kanto on your behalf, I need you to take care of our intruder. Can you do that?"

Ash nodded, turning his deep brown eyes on Serena. A chill ran through her heart at the sight. His usual life filled eyes were dull and dark, and his entire demeanor was just wrong. Something terrible had happened.

"Ash?" Serena asked again.

Red reached into his cloak and pulled out a silenced handgun, handing it over to Ash who took it without even glancing at the weapon. He began advancing on Serena, raising the pistol to point at her chest.

"Ash!" Serena squeaked, shivering with fear as she took another step back. "What are you doing? Don't you recognize me? Ash?!"

"Let's go," Red spoke to Lorelei, Domino, and his Crimson guards.

Lorelei motioned for them to follow her and led them down a different branch in the hallway.

"Walk," Ash demanded as he stepped closer to Serena.

This wasn't Ash. It couldn't be. What had happened to make him willingly to what some evil person had asked? Was everyone ok? Were they all safe? Was Ash the only one left? Serena swallowed. There was something familiar about the look in his eye, but she couldn't place where she'd seen it before.

"Ash!" Serena tried again, bringing a clenched fist up to her chest. "What happened? Why are you doing this?"

"Walk," Ash demanded again, gripping the pistol tighter.

"Was that Crimson?" Serena asked. "Did they do something to make you act this way? Please Ash, I can help-"

"I SAID WALK!" Ash roared violently, brandishing the pistol in her face.

She squeaked in fear and slammed her eyes shut. Shaking as she stood her ground. He growled agitatedly and a rough hand gripped her shoulder hard, spinning her on the spot. The pistol pressed into her back as he forced her forward.

"Don't stop until I say," Ash said in her ear.

* * *

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Gary screamed loudly as he squirmed against his ice cage. "LET! ME! THE! FUCK! OUT! OF! THIS! ICE!"

He flexed his muscles against the barrier, but still nothing happened. The ice was too strong.

"FUCK!" He roared, slamming his forehead against the concrete floor.

Dawn watched him struggle, a pang of guilt piercing her heart. If she'd of been able to spot Lorelei's intentions for her the moment she stepped into that room, they might not be in this mess. She pressed against her bonds, feeling the rope cut into her skin.

She threw herself back in agitation, hitting her head against the wall harder than she meant to. This was all her fault. If her and Lance had worked things out a long time ago, Lorelei might have been discovered before all this could happen. If Lance and Ash hadn't had to tiptoe around her situation with her ex husband, then maybe they could've devoted more time to finding the members of Crimson and then Fuschia City wouldn't be an apocalyptic mess and her friends wouldn't be trapped on Five Island with God knows what.

Her eyes began to burn from the water forming in them.

Now the building was infested with people who wanted to bring the League down, and cause harm to her, her daughter, and their friends….her family, Gary was trapped down here with her, with no way to know if Serena and Sam were okay, Lance was probably being hunted down somewhere in the building, and to top it all off…IT WAS ALL HER DAMN FAULT!

Feeling her internal rage for herself, Dawn opened her mouth and screamed violently. Her blue hair fell across her face as she bowed her head, feeling the hot tears streaming down her cheeks. What were they going to do? How were her and Gary going to get out and help? Was there even anything they could do?!

Gary seemed to be following the same train of thought, because he spoke quietly. Almost so softly Dawn didn't hear. "Do you think they're safe?"

Dawn knew who he was talking about.

"Do you think Crimson will kill them?" He continued with his face down in the concrete. "Or hold them hostage so we do what they say?"

Dawn didn't have an answer. She didn't want to even think about those options.

"Do you think any of them are even still alive? Ash, Misty, Brock, and the others? Maybe May found Cameron and they're on their way back? Back to what? Death? They won't know what's waiting for them here. Same goes for the others. They'll all be walking into a trap that we caused…"

Hearing Gary sound so defeated was heartbreaking. Gary, who was always so confident and cocky, was giving up. What did that mean for their situation?

Suddenly the door was thrown open, and light poured in from the outside hall. A figure entered the room, and halted upon seeing the two of them tied up, or in Gary's case encased in ice. Gary blinked in the sudden light, and as his focus came into view so did the form of Archer. The new occupant in the room blinked a few times.

"You!" Gary seethed. "I defended you, you son of a bitch!"

Archer blinked again. "What?"

"What have you done with my family?!" Gary bellowed, struggling against his ice prison. "WHERE ARE THEY!? AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH LANCE?!"

"I-they-what?" Archer asked, looking completely bewildered from Gary to Dawn then back. "Why are the two of you down here?"

"Ask your Crimson buddies," Gary snapped harshly. "Or Lorelei-"

"Gary," Dawn interrupted, studying Archer carefully. "I don't think this man is with them."

The anger bubbling from Gary subsided somewhat as her words pierced his ears. Archer frowned as he himself registered what Gary had said. "Crimson and Lorelei. How is that possible?"

"Tell me why you're down here first," Gary demanded suspiciously.

"Lance sent me to find you," Archer told him, stepping further into the room and moving to flip Gary so that he was no longer lying on his face. "I've been all over the Plateau, and I heard screaming coming from this room so I thought I should investigate."

"Lance sent you to find me?" Gary questioned, his scowl lessening.

Archer nodded as he examined the ice cage around Gary's torso. "He sent Vance to check on Dawn, Serena, and the kids-" he looked over to the bluenette. "I haven't heard anything from him yet. What happened?"

"I haven't seen Vance," Dawn told him. "I think I've been down here for a while now-" she swallowed suddenly. "You haven't heard from him? Are the kids ok?!"

"I don't know," Archer replied. "What's going on? Why are the two of you trapped down here? Why would you say Lorelei was with Crimson?"

"She's betrayed the League," Gary told him, which made Archer frown deeply.

"She tasered me," Dawn added with a growl. "She's been tricking Lance from the start! We have to warn him!"

"Right," Archer nodded, reaching back for a PokeBall. "Try not to move too much," he told Gary and clicked open the Ball.

A Magby materialized beside them and greeted the room happily.

"Mags," Archer started. "Use your flames to melt the ice around Gary, carefully."

"You call your Pokemon Mags?" Gary asked with an arched brow.

Archer didn't reply to the researcher, instead scooting over to Dawn as Magby puckered its lips and let loose a gentle stream of fire directly at Gary's torso.

"Yeah, that's getting hot," Gary commented with slightly short breath.

Archer pulled Dawn from the wall and turned her so he could pull at the bonds around her back. With a little work and struggling, he finally loosened up the rope around her wrists. Once that was done, the rest fell away as he pulled on the knot. Her muscles felt the relief and she pulled her arms in front of her, rubbing her wrists.

Something splashed beside her, and she craned her neck to see Gary slip in a large puddle of water while his torso was completely soaked. He groaned, but stood up quickly.

"So what's the plan?" Archer asked, rising to his feet beside Dawn.

"Dawn will go find Serena and the kids," Gary replied, turning to the bluenette. "Get them somewhere far from the Plateau. I should never have brought them here…"

"We all thought it would be the safest place," Dawn did her best to try and comfort Gary.

"Archer," Gary turned to the man, ignoring Dawn. "Go back to Lance and inform him about Lorelei. We need to get on top of this situation before it gets worse."

"Got it," Archer nodded once, then ran for the exit.

As he vanished through the door, Dawn asked. "And you?"

"I'll go after Cassidy," Gary said. "She needs to be thrown back in this cell."

Dawn clenched her fist. "Right, good luck, Gary."

"Get them out of here safe," Gary told her. "Before everything goes to Hell."

"Don't let it go to Hell," the bluenette said back, and then ran for the door with Gary right behind her.

Once in the hall, the two split ways. Dawn ran to the left, while Gary went right. He didn't plan to let things go to Hell. He was going to find Cassidy before any more of Crimson's plans could be enacted. How? He was going to find the security room and scour the cameras until he saw her or any other Crimson members in the Plateau. So he ran, his skin rubbing raw from his soaking shirt.

A few flights of stairs later, and curious glances his way from a few passing League Officials, Gary skidded into the hall with his destination. At the end of it was a door marked ' _Security_ '. Not losing a single stride, Gary crossed the hall and threw open the door wildly. Inside was not what he had been expecting.

A large desk, sitting beneath twenty or so monitors was on the far wall. Each monitor was broadcasting various locations around the building, and a few of them were even changing locations with a flicker. But the unconscious League Rangers on the floor, and the two Crimson members standing at the desk were the odd parts of the room.

They jumped at his sudden entrance and spun on the spot. One began to raise a radio up to his mouth, but Gary acted fast. He lurched across the room and swatted the radio from the man's hand. The radio shattered against the wall as the second Crimson man landed a punch on Gary's jaw. Gary stumbled back, flinging his arm back behind him and clasping one of his PokeBalls.

"Take them down, Hitmonchan!" He shouted, clicking the release button.

The fighting Pokemon emerged swinging, landing a dozen punches into both Crimson men's chests before they could even take one step closer. With a hard gasp for air, both of them collapsed to the floor and didn't move again.

"Great job," Gary told his Pokemon. "Return."

He recalled Hitmonchan and stepped over the unconscious men, moving closer to the monitors to see. His eyes scanned over each one carefully, but never remaining for too long on one single screen. He saw many things: Dawn running up a flight of stairs, the Gym Leaders of Kanto lingering around in a waiting area, outside the door to his research lab, and even Lance backstage of the conference room. Then…

His heart stopped as a numb sensation ran down his spine. It couldn't be…he had to be seeing things…

Heading up a flight of stairs for the roof was a honey blonde woman, being escorted by a raven haired man with a gun at her back. Gary took a step back, accidentally kicking one of the Crimson men in the head. His wife was being taken away by someone from Crimson! He had to do something, he had to go after them-

They turned as the stairs angled up at a different direction, and the man was now facing the camera. Gary's arms went limp. This couldn't be right…There was no way…Ash was the one threatening Serena?! That couldn't be possible…

But as he stared at the face of his childhood friend, scowling as he walked behind Serena, Gary couldn't question that was indeed Ash. Fury broke out through his entire nervous system, making him shake with an unimaginable rage like never before. Not only Lorelei, but now ASH?! THAT MOTHER FUCKING TRAITOR!

Not caring that he stepped across each unconscious individual in the security room, Gary spun on his heels and bolted out the door.

* * *

The gentle tap on his elbow told Lance it was time to step onto stage. The cameras were rolling and Kanto was watching. Waiting. Anticipating his words as he stepped up to the podium. The spotlights were bright, and hot on his skin as he strode across the hardwood stage. Down below, behind the cameras, a dozen reporters from each city were gathered with notepads and voice recorders in their hands. They remained silent as Lance stepped behind the podium. Behind him on the curtain, the League symbol lit up under a different spotlight.

"Kanto," Lance began solemnly, a hard stare covering his expression as he looked directly into the cameras. "As many of you know, we have been facing a crisis. I'm here now to address these issues with all of you, and bring you up to speed on events and where we are at in ensuring that this crisis does not continue."

He paused to take a breath, and heard a whisper travel through the reporters down below.

"I wish our Champion himself could speak to you instead of me," Lance continued. "But our fearless leader is currently out in the field addressing the situation firsthand. When he returns, he will speak with you after bringing the rest of the League up to speed. As for what we know now…many of you may have noticed, whether you have friends or family there, that the Sevii Isles have gone dark. Yes, that's right. For three weeks we have been unable to get into contact with any of the Sevii Islands. Those of you who are from the Islands, and have been visiting the mainland, may have noticed that you continue to be refused passage back home. This is because we are nearly one hundred percent sure Crimson is behind the blackout."

More murmurs erupted from the reporters down below. Lance pressed on without noticing them.

"Many rumors have been thrown around wildly about the current situation in Fuschia City. While we are still gathering every report and forming a full analysis, we can confirm that Pokemon are indeed attacking People and other Pokemon. Professor Gary Oak has been working closely with us on finding a cause and solution for the events happening there. We know it is the work of a virus, one that causes the infected Pokemon's bodily functions to work in overdrive. This causes them to emit mass amounts of adrenaline and other chemicals that turns them into savage beasts. They are extremely dangerous, and there currently is no cure. If anyone comes into contact with these feral Pokemon, avoid them if possible or use lethal force if necessary. It may sound extreme, but this is to ensure the protection of Kanto. The virus spreads through bites or blood getting into a Pokemon's wounds. It does not affect People, only Pokemon. Once again, we suspect Crimson is behind this nefarious virus outbreak-"

BOOM! The stage exploded in a flash of bright light, with putrid smoke filling Lance's nostrils. He gagged from the burning smell and stumbled back away from the podium. Screams and shouts erupted from League Officials and the reporters down below. Footsteps shuffled and ran every which direction. Scuffs and grunts, followed by dull thuds hitting the hard wood filled Lance's ears. He spun left and right, trying to see what was happening, but his eyesight was a burning white. An earsplitting ring penetrated deep into his skull.

A body crashed into Lance, taking him to the floor. The person laid on him hard, pushing his face down, then grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back. He struggled against them, but another body suddenly slammed into his back, helping the person to move his arms. Something cold snapped shut around his wrists, and he recognized the metallic feel of handcuffs. The two people forced him back up, and his eyesight began to clear as the ringing also started to fade.

In front of him, a figure with a dark cloak walked his way. Another more feminine figure followed them. As they drew closer, and Lance's eyesight came back to him, he saw the cloak was actually a crimson color and the man had dark graying hair. His brown eyes seemed to be alive with glee as his crooked smirk beamed down at Lance.

"You," Lance growled through his teeth.

"Don't sound so surprised, Lance," Red said, crouching down to Lance's eye level. "I tried to tell you at the memorial. You, and all underneath you, shall have a front row seat as the League crumbles. With that, I have a Region to address. Domino-" Red stood up and turned to the blonde woman behind him. "Make sure Lance behaves."

She nodded and produced a pistol from her side. She clicked the hammer back and pointed it straight between Lance's eyes. Red waltzed past his Crimson personnel, each one having a League Official down and handcuffed. On the far side of the stage, Cassidy kicked one man who tried to stand in the stomach. Lance cast his eyes over every person on the stage. There was no League member standing to fight. They had been completely caught off guard…but how?

His eyes landed on a woman who had her back to him as she stood by the podium. Her crimson colored hair was tied up in a familiar ponytail, and when she turned, her icy blue eyes landed on his. Lance felt a weight drop into his gut as his heart hardened in anger. Lorelei stared at him with a flat expression, and her eyes glazed over him without so much as a second glance. Red marched right up to her and pat her on the shoulder. Lorelei nodded at something he said and then stepped aside so Red could stand behind the podium. He cleared his throat before smiling wide.

"Kanto," he boomed. "A change in power is upon us. The League has failed us for the last time, after all, Lance himself just listed off their most recent failures in controlling terrible situations. There will be no need to worry, only those deserving of harsh justice shall receive it. Any support for our corrupt and failed League will be dealt with, swiftly and decisively."

Red raised his hands out. "Kanto, new leadership has arrived. One that will not fail you."

* * *

The heavy metal door swung open into the night air, and Serena walked outside into the chilly breeze. Her honey blonde hair began to whip around her face from the coming storm. Thunder clapped across the sky as Ash exited the Plateau after her. His eyes seemed dark and hollow under the flashing lightning. Serena kept walking with Ash right behind her, pressing the pistol barrel into her back.

"Stop," she heard behind her. Her feet stopped moving and another loud boom of thunder shook her very core.

The pistol pulled away from her and Ash back-stepped a few feet. Serena swallowed hard and turned to face him, clenching her fists. Her chest burned from the emotions swirling through her entire body, anger and sadness in a terrible mix that caused her to begin trembling. Next thing she knew, she was crying.

"Ash," she choked. "This isn't you. Please…what happened?"

He didn't answer her. His expression remaining blank and emotionless.

"Are…are you going to…kill me?" she forced out through barely controlled sobs.

Again he didn't answer, but the clicking of the hammer being pulled back was all the reply she needed. As lightning flashed again, and his eyes became visible from under their dark shadow of night, Serena finally recognized why it looked very familiar. She'd seen it before. In Kalos, when that Malamar was brainwashing people.

"Ash," she choked again. "Do you not remember me? Do you not remember our time in Kalos? Do you not remember how close of friends we are?"

He raised the gun to his eye level, putting his finger on the trigger. She inhaled sporadically, digging her nails deep into the skin on her palms. However, he didn't pull the trigger. Something in his eyes flickered in the dark light, or maybe it had been a trick? Serena decided to take her chance.

"We traveled all over Kalos," she began to say, forcing her voice to remain in check as tears leaked from her eyes. "With Clemont and Bonnie, remember? We fought against the Dominions together. We both married and had beautiful families with Gary and Misty. Children that we would give our lives for…"

She choked on a single sob that forced its way through. "We've had Christmases together, and cookouts with all our friends. We've been to weddings, birthdays, League tournaments, and Contests. We've fought and laughed. We're friends…"

He continued to stare at her blankly, but to her surprise she was still talking and he had yet to pull the trigger. Hopefully somewhere deep down, whoever had control of Ash didn't have complete control.

"You can fight this, Ash," she pleaded, feeling more hot tears fall. "You're strong. That's what drew me to find and travel with you to begin with. Nothing ever stops you. I've seen you do the impossible, and continue to do so. You've saved the world time and again, from Prophecies, evil organizations, or dark creatures that wanted all life destroyed. If anyone can fight against this right now, Ash, it's you. Please…you're one of my best friends…"

She couldn't continue. Her chest was burning worse than it ever had before. Tears fell freely as her lips trembled from her emotions. Ash wouldn't…he just wouldn't….

Lightning flashed again, and the following thunder shook the rooftop. Her hair billowed around her face and neck as the wind whipped wildly by them. Then something flickered in Ash's eyes, Serena was sure of it this time! His expression suddenly hardened and his finger stiffened on the trigger.

* * *

"We're almost there," Cameron spoke aloud. "Another flight of stairs and we should be on the same floor as the conference room."

"We'd have been there by now if someone hadn't led us into a closed off section of the Plateau," May commented offhandedly.

"I wasn't aware that the Plateau had been bombed," Cameron defended himself. "Otherwise I would've gone a different direction to begin with."

"A minor delay," Janine broke in. "Lance will still be there when we arrive."

"He better be," Cameron said. "Something-"

He was suddenly, and very violently, shoved aside as a person darted through them. Cameron crashed into the wall, grunting from the impact. Janine glared after the person and shouted a curse behind them.

May, however, frowned. "That was Gary."

"Huh?" Cameron questioned as he straightened himself, looking after the sprinting researcher. He frowned, "something's not right."

Gary flung himself into the stairwell doorway and vanished inside.

"He didn't even really notice we were here," May observed, a terrible pit forming in her stomach for some unknown reason.

"Should we follow him?" Janine asked.

Cameron nodded. "Let's hurry."

Together, the three of them broke into a sprint. Quickly they covered the length of the hall and were running up the stairs three at a time after Gary. Six flights of stairs they ran up, with Gary staying just ahead of them. They heard him slam into a hard metal surface, and heard the door to the roof clang open. Cameron rounded the final bend and had a chill run down his spine as Gary's voice echoed down in a petrified scream. He picked up his pace, hearing May and Janine do the same behind them. They burst outside into the stormy night air, feeling the sting of the sudden wind slapping their face.

May gasped aloud as she saw Gary sprinting across the roof towards Ash, who was clutching a silenced pistol, and Serena falling backwards with a dark spot forming on her chest.


	18. A Fallen League

On the other side of the world, a tall woman with large bushy violet hair listened to the Kanto Region's emergency news channel. All around her, League Officials were scampering back and forth, discussing tournament proceedings in the Unova League. Iris tuned them out, listening to Lance speaking on the TV. From what he was saying, things were serious over in Kanto right now. After she'd been abruptly hung up on her previous phone call with the Board of League Directors, Iris had tried again and again to contact the Kanto League, with no luck. Then she tried personal numbers, Ash and Lance's mainly, but still had not gotten through to even a ring tone. Now she had a reason to suspect why.

She'd called Cilan hours ago, and he'd told her not to panic any more than she already was. Ash and their friends in Kanto could handle themselves very well. If things got any more serious, then he was sure Ash or someone would get ahold of Iris if need be. For now, all she could do was monitor the situation and focus on getting Unova ready for their League Tournament. As time dragged on, Iris was finding herself more and more concerned with Kanto. And now with Lance's speech, she was practically trembling with worry.

She flinched harshly as her TV speakers exploded in sound with a loud pop and the screen turned white for a second. Her office went dead silent, with each Official turning towards the sound. Iris sat forward, unsure of what had just happened to her television. When the picture returned, thin smoke was covering the stage and people were running back and forth. Men and women, wearing crimson colored leather jackets and dark jeans, were tackling League officials to the floor and handcuffing them. Iris gasped as she saw Lorelei waltz right into the middle of the chaos undisturbed. Lance was forced down and handcuffed just like his employees, and a man with black graying hair, who looked remarkably familiar, walked up to Lance and said something the microphones couldn't hear. Iris leaned closer, her brow knitting together. Her League Officials had now gathered behind to watch the events. The familiar man walked away from Lance and approached the podium, standing beside Lorelei.

" _Kanto,_ " he boomed into the microphone. " _A change in power is upon us. The League has failed us for the last time, after all, Lance himself just listed off their most recent failures in controlling terrible situations. There will be no need to worry, only those deserving of harsh justice shall receive it. Any support for our corrupt and failed League will be dealt with, swiftly and decisively_."

The man raised his hands out, and suddenly Iris realized who this man reminded her of. Ash…but why?!

" _Kanto, new leadership has arrived. One that will not fail you._ "

Iris' office went dead silent as everyone in the room processed what they were witnessing. Her mind raced a mile a minute as she went over the details in her mind while the man on TV continued speaking. Then she was suddenly on her feet, barking an order to the nearest Official. "Get a plane ready, immediately!"

* * *

Lightning flashed, glistening off the dark pool of blood that was slowly forming on the rooftop. The thunder that followed was powerful enough to cause a lone ripple across the thick liquid. A scream penetrated through, distraught and panicked. Angry and terrified. Ash was completely caught off guard by the sudden appearance of Gary, that his armed hand fell to his side. Gary ran by him, sliding onto his knees beside the body of Serena lying helplessly on the rooftop. One of her hands twitched ever so slightly as she gasped for air at a terrifyingly fast pace. The other hand was clasped over the bullet wound on her chest, with a thick layer of blood oozing through her fingers.

"Serena!" Gary shouted as he came to a stop, putting one hand on her shoulder, while the other hovered over her wound. Unsure of what to do.

Her bright blue eyes landed on him. They were full of fear and pain, looking at him as if he weren't actually there. Ash recovered from his surprise quickly, and raised the gun to Gary's back. SLAM! Something heavy crashed into his side and took him to the ground. The gun clattered away as Cameron landed on him and pinned him to the rooftop. May and Janine skidded next to them, throwing their hands onto Ash to help hold him down. The raven haired man growled and fought back, grabbing and flailing wildly, attempting to get free.

"Serena..." Gary said again, his voice shaking as he watched the blood squeeze through her hand. The sight made his head spin.

Through her gasps for air, it sounded like she was trying to say something, but Gary couldn't decipher the words. A few droplets of water landed on his back and her cheeks as the sky began to sprinkle. The pool of blood around Serena was growing larger by the second; her torso was covered, and her honey blonde hair was beginning to form streaks of crimson along the back.

She raised her free, trembling, hand and placed it on Gary's cheek. Then, she finally forced a word, "Gary..."

"I'm right here," he cooed softly, leaning closer. Blocking the light rain from hitting her face. "I'm going to get you some help? Okay?"

"Don't..." Serena said, her voice gurgling from the blood forming in her throat.

"You need help," Gary stated, feeling himself beginning to cry. His heart was pounding at an unnaturally high rate. Feeling like it was about to explode. "I have to-"

"Don't hate Ash," she interrupted him, forcing a small smile up to her husband.

Behind them, Gary could hear Ash growling at the others. What was Serena talking about? Hate Ash...anger, no, _more_ than anger burned deep down inside Gary. He didn't hate Ash…he wanted to _murder_ the man. Here and now.

"It...it's..." Serena coughed, causing a bubble of blood to form and pop at the corner of her lips.

"Stop," Gary choked, pressing his cheek into her hand and ever so slightly squeezing her shoulder. "Just lie still until I can get help-"

"It's not Ash's fault," Serena continued as forcefully as she could muster. Thunder boomed again, hurting her wound from the vibrations. The pool of blood around her was thinning from the rain. "He's…he-" she coughed once. "He's been…"

Her voice broke into a pained noise that would shatter even the hardest of men's hearts. A trail of blood leaked from the corner of her mouth, and Gary could swear her eyes were losing some kind of light behind them.

"No," he blurted urgently. "Nononono, stay with me Serena. I need you to hold on!"

He was torn between rising to his feet and racing to get help, or staying here by her side while she died in his arms. What was he supposed to do?! She needed help, right now! But he couldn't leave her…

"I…I…love you," she forced out in a pained whisper, struggling to form a smile.

"No…" Gary choked.

The rain picked up pace, pelting into Gary's back. Serena took in one more breath, then whispered, "Take care of Sam for me."

"Don't…"

Her fingers loosened against his cheek…then her palm fell away.

"Serena…" Gary asked quietly, looking down into her beautiful blue eyes.

There was no sparkle, no light, no loving glint that he'd come to look forward to every time he looked into her eyes. She stared at him as if he weren't there, as if she couldn't see him or the night sky behind him. Her chest didn't rise, nor did she make a noise from the pain of her wound.

"Serena!" Gary cried hysterically, shaking her shoulder once. "No! SERENA!" He screamed her name, but her eyes didn't blink. Didn't even twitch. "NO! NO! NONONONO! SERENA! SERENAAAA! Talk to me! SERENA, Serena, Serena, Serena…." Gary repeated her name, again and again. He collapsed onto her, burying his face into the crook of her neck, pulling her up and wrapping his arms around her body. She was completely limp against him, her arms hanging idly around his sides. Thunder boomed as Gary let loose a scream into the night. The most heartbreaking sound to ever come from the researcher's chest.

May watched Gary cradle his wife as the lighting silhouetted them together. Her own chest was burning at the sight. Her eyes threatening to let loose a torrent of hot water. Beside her, she could feel the wave of sadness radiating from her husband. Though, Cameron didn't look over to Gary or Serena, opting to focus his attention on holding Ash down, knowing that if he looked…something inside him just might break.

Gary pulled away from Serena, sobbing uncontrollably as he looked into her lifeless eyes. Her once bright blue eyes that were so full of energy and spunk, now dark and empty. Feeling as if his chest was about to collapse in on itself, he gently laid her back onto the rooftop, letting his tears fall across her face. Watching them as they mixed in with the rain, trickling down her cheek. Suddenly, he screamed a roar of rage and dove for the silenced pistol lying a few feet from him. May saw the action and acted fast, rising to her feet in a flash. Gary snatched up the gun and spun, turning to point it straight at Ash, only he saw May standing before him.

"MOVE!" He snarled.

"Look at Ash!" May demanded, pointing a finger behind her. Her voice shook with raw emotion, but she held firm. "He's obviously not himself! He doesn't know what he just did!"

Behind her, she heard Cameron grunt from attempting to keep Ash down.

"I SAID MOVE!" Gary roared, rising to his feet as lightning flashed again. His bangs laid flat against his forehead from the rain, casting a dark shadow over his eyes.

"Gary, we-"

"SHE WAS PREGNANT!" Gary snapped at her, brandishing the gun harshly. "SERENA WAS TWO MONTHS PREGNANT!"

Whatever May had been about to say was lost to herself as Gary shouted those words. His voice cracked from the strain he put into every syllable, and a dark fire was burning in his eyes.

"ROSE," he screamed. "ROSE, IF SHE WAS A GIRL. ALEC, IF HE WAS A BOY! THAT'S WHAT ASH HAS TAKEN FROM ME! RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW! SO GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!"

The ferocity in which Gary was yelling truly frightened May down to her core. There was absolutely nothing she could do or say to make Gary realize that Ash was not fully responsible for what he'd just done. Gary was going to kill his childhood friend, his heart had been set. Shattered more like. Shattered and then stomped directly down into Hell.

"Cameron," May said, not turning away from Gary. "Take Ash and go!"

"MAY!" Gary bellowed, charging forward straight for her.

"GO!" She screamed, putting one foot behind her to brace for Gary's impact.

He hit like a freight train. Plowing into her with every ounce of rage he had inside his soul. She didn't go down however. Instead she used the wetness of the rooftop to her advantage and let herself slide back. She threw her arms around his waist, and then dug her heel into the concrete. She twisted her body, pulling his charging weight with her, and because of his momentum he was unable to stop. Gary went flying, twisting into the air and crashing hard onto his back. He gasped for air as May barely held herself standing. She brushed wet hair from her face and turned to see if Cameron and Janine were taking Ash away. Thankfully they were already disappearing down into the stairwell. May's eyes caught her husband's for a moment, and she gave him a nod to indicate that she'd be fine. Then he was gone with Ash.

Gary roared and rose to his feet, charging May once again. As she prepared herself, she inwardly was relieved that Gary had not lost enough of himself to just shoot her down. When he was four feet from her, he reared back an arm. May pushed off the concrete, throwing herself forward. She latched onto his swinging arm, and pulled herself around it so that she slid around him and kicked his feet out from under him with her leg. This time, Gary was ready. His free hand twisted and gripped her wrist, yanking her down hard with him. She squeaked from the sudden impact, losing all the breath she had in her lungs as her chest smacked the concrete. Lightning cracked through the clouds as Gary threw an elbow into her back, popping her spine. May grunted, but found a way to roll out from under his next strike.

Using her gymnastic abilities, she rolled up to her feet. Coming into a crouched position on her legs and one hand, while her other one was raised high behind her. As he rose to his knees, his silhouette flashed before her in the next lightning strike. Gary acted in the flash, using the brief distraction to lunge for May. She barely reacted in time, feeling his fingertips slide across her shirt as she dove to her right.

Gary must've predicted her move, because his weight slammed into her side. She yelped in shock and fell under his attack. His free hand gripped the back of her shirt and yanked as hard as he could. She felt her shirt rip down her front, and then her back hit the concrete hard. She slid along the rooftop, gliding across the thin layer of water from the rainfall. Her stomach lurched as she came to a sudden stop a mere foot from the edge of the building. Too close for comfort!

May slapped her palms to the concrete, pushing herself up on all fours. This movement caused her to be able to see over the side, and her stomach lurched yet again at the long way down. Far below however, there was a battalion of people marching into the Plateau's lobby. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed overhead, and in the brief light, May noticed they were wearing crimson colored cloaks.

No...

The army of Crimson members marched like ants far below her, two hundred of them at least. "Gary!" May shouted, jumping to her feet and turning, but the man in question was gone. Chasing after Cameron and Janine taking Ash away. Serena's body illuminated in the next flash of lightning. The thinning blood pooling wider and wider in the rain. May's heart felt heavy, full of lead, as she bolted after Gary and the others. None of this could be happening. It couldn't be real...

The rain ceased on her back as she entered the stairwell, hearing Gary's running footsteps below her. Real or not, May was not going to let Gary commit an act that would haunt him for the rest of his life. Serena wouldn't want that.

* * *

Dawn ran as fast as her legs could carry her, her blue hair flying wildly with each step. She was severely winded, her cheeks were red, and her chest burned. Since she and Gary had parted ways, she hadn't seen any other League Official. Something wasn't right, and it scared her down to her very being. If something had happened to Lily...

The bluenette attempted to round a corner and crashed into the wall with her shoulder. A sharp pain pierced her arm, but she ignored it and pressed on. Having entered the hall with Ash's office, she sprinted straight for his door. In much the same way she'd hit the wall, Dawn slammed herself into the door just as she turned the knob. The occupants of the room shouted in alarm as Dawn came blazing in. Vance had jumped to his feet from the couch, reaching for a PokeBall, while the three kids looked wide eyed and panicked. Upon seeing Dawn, Lily's initial shock vanished and she sprinted forward. "Mom!"

Lily wrapped her arms around Dawn's middle. "Where have you been? You've been gone forever! Auntie Serena was getting worried about you."

Dawn didn't reply to her daughter, too busy scanning the room for a threat of any kind. Upon hearing Serena's name however, she noticed the honey blonde was missing. "Where's Serena?!" Dawn asked quickly, turning to Vance.

Dawn's behavior upset Lily, who let go of her mother and took a step back. "Is everything okay?"

"Serena said she needed to step out for a moment," Vance replied to Dawn. Lily huffed at being ignored again. "It's been some time, I'm starting to worry she got lost-"

"Crimson is attempting taking over the Plateau," Dawn cut him off. Those words had an affect on the room. Vance visibly paled, and the kids shifted uneasily. "Archer is on his way to inform Lance as we speak."

"What do you mean?" Vance questioned uncertainly.

"Crimson is here, in the building," Dawn told him frantically. "We need to find Serena!"

"I'll look for her," Vance stated, suddenly heading for the door. "You four stay here, and don't let anyone in that isn't someone you know."

He unclasped a PokeBall as he was about to leave the room, but Dawn had one more thing to tell him. "Lorelei is with them."

Vance stalled, pausing mid step as her words rang in his skull. He turned his head back to her, unbelieving what she'd just told him. "You're sure?"

Dawn nodded, a look on her face telling Vance she wasn't lying. He swallowed hard. "Alright, I'll be back soon."

Then he was gone. Dawn slammed the door shut, clicked the lock, and backed away. "Piplup," she said, releasing the small penguin. It materialized by her side, looking up to her curiously. "We can't let anyone try to get in here. Keep watch on the door."

"Lup," Piplup nodded.

"What's happening?" Logan asked, standing up slowly from the floor.

Dawn faced the children, pausing at the amount of worry growing on their faces. No doubt her behavior was causing them to inwardly panic.

"She said Crimson was going to take over the Plateau," Sam said with a frown.

"Mom?" Lily questioned, stepping forward.

"I need you three to listen very carefully," Dawn began, crouching down to be eye level with all of them. "No matter what kind of sounds we hear, or whatever may happen, you need to stay in this office. Okay?"

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "If my parents are in trouble, I want to help them."

"We can't let them fight Crimson alone," Lily added. "We've heard all of your stories of you taking on Team Rocket with Uncle Ash."

"This is different," Dawn stressed. "People are going to get hurt."

"Then that's all the more reason to help," Sam nearly shouted. "My Mom and Dad are out there-"

"And they are more than capable of taking care of themselves," Dawn interrupted him. "Trust me. Vance will come back with Serena, and then we'll defend ourselves here together, alright?"

Her words didn't seem to soothe Sam, nor the other two for that matter, but there was nothing more Dawn could say. The kids had their parents' determination for sure, but they understood enough of Dawn's tone to realize that they indeed needed to remain put for the time being.

"Things will be alright," Dawn told them. ' _I hope_ '.

* * *

"The world is changing," Red boomed into the microphone, craning his head see to Lorelei beside him. He continued as he turned back to the cameras. "The League is a false prophet, one that must be eradicated. There will be nothing to worry about during this time of transition, Crimson is here to assist as these many changes begin to affect all our lives."

Red took three steps back, and Lorelei took his place. "People of Kanto," she spoke. "You may be wondering where our Champion is, and why he is not the one telling you of these events. I can assure you, Master Ash is hard at work overseeing the deconstruction of the League and the reassembly of our Government. He will not fail any of you, and when he has a moment, he will address any and all concerns. Please be patient during this time, and cooperative, as Crimson personnel enter your city for the changeover."

Red made a gesture low enough so the cameras couldn't see, indicating the feed be cut. The little red lights on all the camera's went out, and the Indigo League symbol faded from the curtain.

"Excellent," Red clapped excitedly, turning around to face Lance. His expression morphed into a smug smirk, and he approached the Ambassador. "Well then, how does it all feel, Lance?"

Lance watched him approach with an angry scowl. His knees were beginning to throb from his place on the hardwood floor, but the gun in his back from Domino kept him from moving. "Feels like I've been surrounded by traitors my whole life."

He glanced up at Lorelei, catching her icy blue eyes. She blinked once, then looked away, bowing her head. Her pocket buzzed and she fished out her PokeGear, answering it quietly.

Red chuckled. "People who see the truth and act accordingly are often mistaken for traitors. I can't blame you for your opinion on the matter."

"You know," Lance said, looking to Red. "I suspected it was you, Richard-" Red raised a brow. "-Naming your little gang after your stupid nickname, and riding away on that Tropius after the Dominion War Memorial bombing. I vaguely recall you using a Tropius back during the War."

"You have good eyes," Red smirked. "But if you suspected as much, why did you not act?"

"I hoped I was wrong," Lance told him honestly, not dropping his glare. "I hoped I was wrong for Ash's sake. To learn that your good for nothing father was now the leader of the largest crime organization in existence, especially after all the suffering Ash has already had to go through…I was hoping to protect a friend from further hurt, but you've gone and shattered that hope. Can you live with yourself? And with a son who will hate you with every fiber of his being?!"

By the end of his speech, Lance was speaking through grit teeth. Using every ounce of strength he had to hold in his rage. Red, however, smirked even wider. Sending an uncomfortable chill down Lance's spine.

"Yes," he nodded. "I think I can."

"Keep up the good work," Lorelei said loud enough to interrupt the two men. She then hung up her PokeGear and faced Red. "The Plateau invasion is going smoothly. Most were completely caught off guard, and having seen Lance go down so easily on live TV, they are surrendering fairly easily."

Her words stung like a poison on Lance's heart. Deep down he'd been hoping that she was acting as a double agent, or against her will, but there was no denying it now.

"YOU BITCH," he snapped, lashing out with all his rage. Domino thrust the pistol hard into his back, but he didn't back down. "After everything, our past and time together, THIS is how you choose to treat your fellow co-workers? Your Region? Your FRIENDS?! You're _pathetic_."

Lorelei didn't face him, keeping her eyes locked on Red. He looked at her curiously, waiting for her to respond to Lance's shouts, but she didn't. Instead, she continued talking to Red. "Also, one of our helicopters from the Sevii Islands has been spotted approaching the Plateau, but they aren't responding to our signals. What should we do about it?"

Red frowned, thinking for a moment why his men wouldn't respond, then it hit him. With a sigh he said. "It must be the ones who went to Five Island…" He paused, closing his eyes has he debated heavily. "Have them shot down."

Lorelei and Domino had the same reaction to his order. Their jaws fell open, and shock covered their expressions. "Sir?" Domino broke in. "Some of them are your family? Your Grandchildren."

"I am aware, yes," Red replied to her sadly. "I'm making a terrible choice, and I expect to burn in Hell for eternity, but, our mission must succeed. Even if that means I must sacrifice those I love."

Lance paled at the mention of Red's Grandkids. Ash's kids…Ash himself, and Misty.

"You're…you're going to shoot down your own son?" Lance asked shakily.

Red looked at Lance with one eye, "Shoot them down, Lorelei. That is a direct order."

"Yes sir," Lorelei nodded and pulled out her PokeGear once more.

"Ash is here," Red fully faced Lance as the Ambassador frantically began thinking of anything he could do or say to save those on that helicopter. "Lorelei wasn't lying to Kanto when she said he was hard at work overseeing the transition. He's helping me, you see. Taking care of some trash as we speak."

Lance's heart beat a mile a minute, thundering in his chest. Red was lying. He had to be! Ash would never betray those he loved or cared for.

"Order sent," Lorelei confirmed, lowering her Gear.

"Good," Red didn't take his eyes off Lance. "Take care of this-" he motioned to Lance. "Dispose of him somewhere far from here."

Lorelei nodded, and motioned for some Crimson members across the stage to come help her, which included Cassidy. She and three other members rushed forward, her and one other picking up Lance under his shoulders and hauling him to his feet. The other two drew weapons and pointed them at Lance, positioning themselves behind him. Lorelei then led the way across the room, with Cassidy and the Crimson members following.

Lance hung his head, not really feeling the rough movements of his guard. His body was numb, his heart heavy, and his mind a beehive. Lorelei was a traitor, Ash was apparently working with Crimson, and God knew what had happened to Dawn and the others. For all he knew…Lily was….a lone tear fell from his eye as his head fell lower. There was nothing he could do…everything and everyone he knew was in danger…and he was utterly useless. If Ash had betrayed them all too…then what was the point of even trying to fight?

As they hauled Lance away, Red turned his back to them and faced Domino. "Find the Board of League Directors and the Gym Leaders. They will bend to our will, or we will assign new Officials. Understood?"

She nodded. "Got it."

As she turned to start, Red gripped her wrist. "Before you go-"

He pulled her to him, planting his lips against hers. She melted into his embrace, falling against him for a better effect. High up above them, unbeknownst to anyone else, Archer shifted his weight on one of the rafters. Glaring down to the room below, his eyes left Red and Domino, following after Lance and Lorelei.

* * *

The ride was silent, except for the thunderous spinning of the helicopter blades and the booms of actual thunder coming from outside. Rain splattered against the windshield as they flew through the storm. Kaiden sat in the middle seat in the back, with Darcy bent down in front of him. She had removed the torn piece of Ally's shirt from his ankle, cleaned his bite wound, and was now stitching the gashes together with materials from an emergency kit they'd found inside the chopper.

Beside them, Ally sat looking out the window, her back to everyone. Not once had she turned to talk to or even look at anyone else. Once Kaiden had sat her in her seat, he took the one next to her and hadn't said a word since. Offering a simple grunt when Darcy offered to fix his wound. The one small bit of comfort, for everyone in the chopper who took notice, was how firmly clasped Ally's hand was to Kaiden's. It was a small gesture, but it was enough to say that she just needed some time before she was ready to face everyone.

Darcy straightened up, wiping her hands on an alcohol wipe to remove Kaiden's blood from her palms. "Done," she said aloud, inwardly thinking it was astonishing that he hadn't winced once while she was poking him again and again with a needle. "Take it easy on your ankle, and I think it will be fine."

"Sounds like something we all need to do," Brent chimed in from his seat across from Kaiden. "Take it easy."

"We don't have that luxury yet," Del reminded him.

"I know," he nodded with a sigh. "I'll be glad when all this is over."

"We all will," Darcy agreed, returning to her seat beside her brother.

"How are you doing?" Del asked her friend, leaning forward on her own seat. "You were drugged up pretty hard it seemed."

Darcy shivered. "It was a strange feeling. I was aware of everything, but I couldn't move a single muscle. I hope to never be like that again."

Del turned her eyes away from Darcy, towards her brother and Ally. In her travels, Del had come across many dangers. Nothing like the situation on Five Island, but she had many experiences to draw from and help her with her emotions. Kaiden and Ally were strong, but from what Del could see, they were being pushed to their limits. Hell, everyone was.

"How about you?" Darcy asked to Del. "I bet it's a relief to be off that Island?"

Del nodded, turning back to her friend. "It is, I think I've had enough of Island traveling for a long time, and I'm super ready for a shower when all this is over."

Misty, who'd been silently listening to their conversation, turned her head away from them. To hide the distressed expression she couldn't keep off her face. Here were their children, talking calmly and taking everything with the strongest of attitudes. After all the raw emotion every one of them had gone through so far, they were keeping it together in their own way. Even Kaiden and Ally. Many other people would be a train wreck of emotions by this point.

They'd already lost many Pokémon, they'd been pushed harder than ever before, and there was still much more coming their way. So many unknowns. What were they going to find when they reached the Plateau? Who was alright? Who wasn't? How were they going to save Ash along with everyone else? So many variables that could go horribly wrong...and yet, the young adults, though emotionally stressed and exhausted, were ready to continue on. Misty peaked over just enough to see Kaiden and Ally, their hands clasped together, fingers entwined. The sight was enough for the red head. A tear fell from her eye as she tore her gaze away. She would make sure things worked out, for everyone! She would fight until death took her if that's what was required. Up in the cockpit, Simon shifted uneasily, catching Misty's attention. The young man leaned over and tapped Brock, holding out his headset for the older man to listen to.

"I've been hearing this for a while, but I couldn't figure out what it was," Simon said to him as Brock took the headset and gave a listen. He frowned when he heard what seemed to be a monotonous beeping, but he quickly recognized there was a pattern. "But I think it's actually a communication of some kind," Simon continued.

"This is a Crimson chopper," Brock pointed out. "How long has it been doing that?"

"About an hour," Simon told him, to which Brock paled. "I thought it was from an internal system, so I checked them all first."

"If Crimson has been trying to contact this chopper, and we haven't answered..." Brock trailed off, but the implications were clear to Simon.

"Dammit," the young man hissed, turning to face his console. He began pressing buttons and twirling knobs at a rapid pace. "Shit, shit, shit," Simon added. "There's another helicopter-no make that two, approaching fast."

Misty overhead all this, and sat up straight. "How long?!"

Her scared tone caught the attention of the others, who looked to her with worry. Kaiden turned, and even Ally shifted her head enough to hear better.

"Two minutes, tops," Simon barked wildly, flicking more switches. "This won't be good!"

"They're coming for us?" Del asked, shifting in her seat.

"Everyone strap in," Brock shouted. "This might get rocky."

"Was that a joke on your past Gym Leader status?!" Misty yelled up at him as she pulled her seatbelt around her waist.

"Didn't think you'd catch it Misty," Brock hollered back. "Hang on! I see them up ahead."

Sure enough, two bright spotlights broke through the storm clouds up ahead. Flying straight for them.

"TURN!" Simon suddenly screamed. "TURN! TURN! TURN!"

Obliging, Brock yanked the stick and the chopper swerved violently, making everyone sway harshly to one side. Something streaked past them outside with a loud whistle, leaving behind a billowing smoke trail.

"Was that a missile?!" Brent questioned hysterically.

"Sure was, son!" Brock replied. "Hold on tight!"

Their chopper swerved with a hard turn as Brock yanked the stick yet again, barely dodging another missile. The two other helicopters flew by them, thundering on into the storm.

"They're turning around!" Simon told them, pressing another button.

They broke through the clouds, flying downwards at a sharp angle. Off in the distance, Misty spotted their destination. The Indigo Plateau, shining brilliantly in the night from its many lights. The Memorial Wall around the perimeter glistened from the base lights around it.

"INCOMING!" Simon roared, and then the helicopter lurched forward with a hard boom!

Alarms blared inside the cabin, and a loud ringing filled their ears.

"Tail rudder has stopped," Simon reported as Brock jerked and yanked the stick, desperately trying to keep them level. "Internal systems overloading!"

The keyboards and consoles sparked and began to smoke as another missile streaked by with a sharp whistle. A third one connected with the side of their chopper, blowing a massive hole in the rear end. Wind whipped wildly, pulling at their hair and clothing. Rain stung their faces as they plummeted downward. As all systems failed, the chopper began to spin, twirling the contents of their stomachs sickeningly fast. Misty attempted to see through the windshield, fighting to keep her eyes open from the wind and rain. She saw flashes of scenery, the stormy night sky, the Plateau, the other two helicopters, the town of Indigo, and then the mountainside of Mt. Silver.

"EVERYONE BRACE YOURSELF-" Brock started to shout over the roar of the wind.

He was cut off as they connected with tree tops, snapping and crashing through the limbs at an alarming rate. The helicopter suddenly stopped spinning as they collided with a large tree, and the thick wood snapped from the impact. Together the tree and the helicopter crashed to the forest floor with the screeching and cracking of wood and metal.

* * *

Gary's ears buzzed from his rage. Blinding him to all internal thoughts and feelings. He saw red, and red alone. Any and all reasoning had left the researcher behind. Consuming him now, was a will to find Ash and put an end to the traitorous bastard. May God help anyone who got on his way. He stormed through the building, gripping the pistol deadly tight, creaking the metal it was made from. Below him, above him, everywhere in the building he could hear small skirmishes. Indication fighting of some kind, but he didn't care. Whoever they were, they could handle themselves. Cameron was sure to try to use these skirmishes to hide behind, to stall Gary from catching up. He would pay a heavy price for trying to help Ash.

Up ahead, three members of Crimson ran around the corner. Not pausing to even question where they had come from, Gary raised the pistol and fired. Putting and end to their lives before they even had a chance to realize he was there. As he stepped over them, he took no care in avoiding there blood pooling around them. Leaving behind a trail of his bloody footprints.

A few halls behind, May sprinted as fast as she could. Following any sign of where Gary had gone. She wasn't too far behind, she knew it, she just needed to find something to indicate where to go. Hopefully Cameron and Janine had hauled Ash far enough away by now. Somewhere in the building, muffled gunshots rang out and Pokémon cries followed. The sounds made her sick. How many people were getting injured defending the Plateau from Crimson?

She ran past a hall, but immediately stopped and turned back. Having spotted something at the far in from the corner of her eye. Footprints! Bloody footprints...swallowing, May knew she had to follow them. Regardless if they were from Gary or someone else. Someone could be gravely hurt. A few minutes of running later, the footprints were beginning to fade. Not good. If the blood dried up on whoever's shoes before she could find them, then she wouldn't be able to help. Her worry was belated as the turned a corner, and spotted Gary at the far end of the hall. He vanished down another hall to his right. Not going to let him get away, May went after him.

He was waiting as she turned the corner after him, crashing into his chest with a squeak of shock. Gary went to grab her, but May ducked and flipped back, somersaulting away gracefully. Gary snarled and made another grab for her, but May grabbed his wrist and proceeded to twist his arm. Her other hand tried for the pistol, but Gary fell into her pull and head butted her. Hard. Her eyesight broke into glittering stars as she stumbled back, and her legs wobbled in place from the searing pain.

His hand clamped around her throat, and then she was shoved against the wall. He squeezed enough to force her to gasp for air, but not enough so that she couldn't breathe all. He snarled, "Stop now, May. Before I have to hurt you."

"You can't do this, Gary," May choked out. Her eyes watering from the pressure. She gripped his wrist and attempted to pull it away, but he pressed harder into her throat.

"Last chance," Gary snapped.

"G-G-Gary," May breathed in. "It...it's not Ash. You...know...this. You...have...to-"

"ENOUGH!" Gary roared, and pulled her away from the wall only to slam her back into it.

May's head struck the hard concrete, and she went limp in his grasp. He let her fall, sliding to the floor in a slumped position. She breathed in, but didn't open her eyes. Gary exhaled harshly, and then resumed his march for Ash, leaving the brunette behind.

* * *

A growl escaped his lips as Ash was hauled through the Plateau. Some time ago, the sounds of battle had broken out, and Janine had questioned why. Cameron was unable to give an answer, but he had a guess. Crimson was invading, and they must've done something to Ash to make him behave this way. Janine tried questioning Ash, but it was no use. He wouldn't answer save for his grunts and snarls as he tried to free himself from their clutches.

"Should we just knock him out?" She finally suggested after he elbowed her ear. "He'd be much easier to move that way."

Cameron's frustrations were reaching new heights. His emotions a train wreck as he mulled over her suggestion. Here he was, saving the man who'd just shot Serena right in front of them. But it was Ash...a _brainwashed_ Ash. No matter how angry or saddened Cameron was right now, he had to keep going. If Gary got ahold of him...

"Cameron?"

"I'm seriously considering it," he finally replied, adjusting his grip so Ash couldn't slip free.

They paused for a moment, and Cameron faced Ash. There was a wild look deep down in his brown eyes, something that scared Cameron. Whoever this man before him was, it wasn't Ash. His friend was buried deep down, behind whatever layer of brainwashing had been put into effect. So, striking him and knocking him unconscious wouldn't leave that much guilt inside of Cameron.

"Do it," he nodded to Janine.

She raised her elbow to strike him on the back of the head, but suddenly the three of them were covered in a powerful thundershock attack. Cameron and Janine began to shake uncontrollably, but Ash, who had been trained to that sort of thing along many years of traveling, withstood the pain. He broke free from his captors and shoved Cameron hard. The thundershock stopped as Cameron hit the wall and fell. Janine collapsed to her knees, gasping for breath.

"Are you okay?" A female voice asked, and Ash turned to his savior.

Domino, with a Magnemite beside her and a squad of Crimson, came rushing up to him. Ash nodded to her, and then looked down to Cameron.

"Tie them up!" Domino immediately barked to her men.

They scampered to work, producing a thick layer of rope from their cloaks and moving to Cameron and Janine before they could recover. The Gym Leader growled and tried to fight back, but her muscles were numb and tingling to much for her to move them properly. They removed her sword from her side, much to her anger.

As Cameron was tied back to back with Janine, Domino spoke once more to Ash. "You should return to Red. He'll be expecting you."

Ash nodded once, and walked off without another word or expression. Cameron watched him go, gritting his teeth and forcing himself to speak. "Ash!"

His effort was for naught, as Ash didn't even turn to give a glance back as he rounded a corner and was gone. Domino faced Cameron, crouching down to his eye level. Magnemite lowered with her, and the Crimson members backed away. Cameron met her hard gaze with his own, glaring straight into her eyes. If looks could kill...

"What have you done to him?" He demanded, making sure to not blink.

Domino merely laughed and rose to her full height once more. "Take them down to the holding cells."

The Crimson members moved back in, forcing Cameron and Janine to their feet. Then they were being shoved away. Janine's eyes caught Domino's for a fraction of a second, but it was long enough for Janine to send her message. _I'm going to kill you._ Domino cracked a half smile to herself, and then proceeded down the opposite end of the hall.

* * *

Dawn clenched her fists as the sounds of fighting continued throughout the Plateau. At least some of the League weren't traitors and were putting up a fight. Piplup stood guard at the door, ready and willing to act fast should someone enter the room.

"They're fighting down there," Logan said aloud.

Dawn faced him, and saw he was standing at the wall sized window behind Ash's desk. The other two kids moved to see what he was talking about. Quickly, Dawn raced over to them and peered down. On the Plateau grounds, League Officials and Crimson members fought. Pokémon battled fiercely in what appeared to be a life or death fight. Firearms popped, and Pokémon attacks soared through the air. It was a war zone.

"Don't look," Dawn tried to get the kids to move away. "Get back from the window."

"Why are they fighting like that?" Logan asked, frowning hard. "That's not a normal Pokémon battle."

"Back up!" Dawn shouted, making them jump. "Don't watch that, please."

Her tone scared them, and they indeed backed away from the window.

"Are we going to be alright, Mom?" Lily asked concerned.

"We-" was all Dawn was able to say before the door to the room burst open with a bang. Piplup sprung into action, firing off a powerful Hydro Pump. The man who entered shouted in alarm and ducked under the torrent of water. He became soaked nevertheless, despite dodging the attack. "Piplup, stop!" Dawn shouted, recognizing the man. "Vance is a friend!"

The Hydro Pump ceased, but the little Pokémon still looked wary. Vance quickly rose, turning to slam the door shut. He was battered and bruised, his clothes torn and tattered. His black hair was disheveled, and his goatee stuck up in odd places.

"What happened?" Dawn asked quickly, rushing to his side.

"Did you find my Mom?" Sam asked loudly.

Vance looked to Dawn, shaking his head. "They're coming! I couldn't fend them off, we have to barricade the door!"

Dawn's heart nearly stopped. "Right, quick, let's shove this in the way!"

She proceeded to start pushing on the large filing cabinet by the door. Vance rushed to help her, and together they were able to knock it on its side. Completely blocking he bottom half of the door. As if on cue, the knob turned and someone attempted to open the door. Voices began to shout back and forth outside. Lily stepped back in fear as Dawn began to panic. The bluenette spun on the spot, facing the kids. Each of them were pale white, looking at the door as if it were the most terrifying thing they'd ever seen.

"Listen to me closely," Dawn began, rushing around Ash's desk to their side. "I need you three to hide, and when they are gone, sneak through the Plateau and find Lance. Do you understand?"

Lily looked at her mother, eyes wide with fear. "Mom?"

"I can't hide with you," Dawn stated, clasping her daughter's shoulders with her palms. "Use your Bulbasaur and get into the ventilation shaft. Don't reveal yourself to anyone but your father, or one of your family-" she looked to the two boys. "Do you three understand?"

Not one of them nodded, and Lily's lip began to tremble.

"I need you to tell me you understand!" Dawn cried, gripping her daughter tighter. "You have to hide, right now!"

"Uh, okay," Lily agreed shakily, and grabbed her PokeBall from her waist.

Outside the door, Dawn heard the unmistakable sound of rifles being cocked. In a flash, Lily's starter Pokémon emerged, on edge from its trainers frightened look.

"Raise us up to the vent Bulbasaur," Lily said to her Pokémon.

"Bulba," it agreed and extended two vines that wrapped around Lily's waist. Dawn stood up as Lily was raised into the air.

"Better hurry," Vance called back as he heard shuffling against the door, nearly stepping on Piplup.

One by one, Bulbasaur raised the kids up to the vent, and they vanished inside after Lily pulled off the grate.

"Replace that," Dawn said, pointing to it. "And don't make a sound, no matter what you may see or hear. Promise me."

"But Mom-"

"Promise me, Lily!" Dawn snapped angrily.

"I promise!" Lily squeaked, retreating into the air vent.

Only when the grate was put back into place, Dawn said, "I love you. Don't make any sounds!"

Then she turned away from the vent and recalled Piplup. Almost as soon as she did, the door exploded, blasting off its hinges and the filing cabinet smashed into Ash's desk. The force of the impact sent the door, cabinet, and desk hurtling backwards, crashing through the large window and vanishing over the edge. The blast knocked Vance on his rear, and Dawn covered her face from the splinters of wood that flew in all directions. Crimson members rushed in, rifles pointing to all corners and covering Dawn and Vance.

"Drop the PokeBall!" one man shouted, pointing his rifle at Dawn's face.

She did as he asked, letting Piplup's Ball fall to the floor where it was immediately scooped up by another Crimson member. Her ears were filled with a loud ringing from the explosion, so hopefully the Crimson peoples were too if the kids did make any noise.

"What should I do with this?" The Crimson man holding Piplup's PokeBall asked.

"She planned to use it on us," the one pointing the rifle at her said. Dawn's eyes flicked behind them to Vance being shoved into the floor violently by two other Crimson. "Throw it out the window."

Her eyes snapped back. "What?!"

The Crimson man holding Piplup's Ball waltzed away and towards the shattered remains of the large window.

"NO!" Dawn shrieked and attempted to run after him, only to receive a hard strike to the back of her head from the butt of a rifle. She went limp and fell to the floor. The Crimson man held out the PokeBall and let go, watching as it vanished over the side.

"Alright!" one barked. "We've got them, move it out."

* * *

Red leaned against the podium onstage, patiently tapping his fingers across the wooden top. He smiled to himself, pleased that things were going so smoothly. So a few League Officials were fighting back. No big deal. He'd expected as much, that was why he prepared for so long. A door across the room opened, and the dozen Crimson guards he had pointed their rifles at the newcomer. Ash walked in, pausing at the sight of twelve barrels pointed his way, but he did not flinch.

"Ah, son," Red beamed wide, leaning off the podium. "Come!" He beckoned for Ash to join him.

Ash did, walking across the stage and ignoring the now lowering rifles.

"Did you take care of...oh, I didn't know her name?"

"Serena," Ash told Red. "Yes, she's dead."

The coldness in Ash's tone made Red smile. Malamar's hypnosis was a powerful thing. "Good to hear," Red clapped Ash on the shoulder.

"Though," Ash continued, faltering Red's smile. "Gary witnessed the event, as well as Cameron, May, and Gym Leader Janine. They will be coming for me."

"Not to worry," Red waved off Ash's words. "They'll all be caught soon enough. Now it is time for you to speak to Kanto, and reassure them that we are the righteous choice for the Region."

Ash nodded, stood behind Red at the podium. Red straightened his posture, and gestured for the cameras to begin rolling. Crimson members pointed each on at the podium, and then the little lights flicked on to indicate recording.

"Kanto," Red began. "The change in Government has been successful. The League is no longer in control of your lives. Lance Silver will no longer be able to hurt you, or the Region with his selfish ways. Crimson has the full support of your Champion, Ash Ketchum."

With Ash announced, Red backed away and stood behind Ash as he took the podium. "Kanto," Ash said. "Crimson is a powerful force, and a good one for our Region. We will be united like we never have before under their guidance. Some of you may be thinking that this has been a coup, or we are being forced into this. Let me assure you, this has not been the case. Try to think of this not as the changing of a new world order, but as the reorganization of a corrupt system we are returning to its former glory-"

Red couldn't keep the smile off his face as he stood behind his son.

* * *

Domino approached the laboratory doors. She'd gone to the security room and searched every inch of the building for the Board of Directors and the Gym Leaders. The Leaders she'd spotted barricaded inside one of the large meeting rooms for League Events. A Crimson squad had been dispatched to take them into custody, but she had been unable to locate the Directors. The one and only room without a security camera inside, was the research lab. So Domino made her way there.

She walked up to the door, and noticed a keycard was needed to enter. That shouldn't be a problem. "Magnemite," she said to her Pokémon. "Get us inside."

"Magnemite!" It screeched and flew down to be level with the keypad.

It sent a small jolt of electricity into the electrical systems, and the red light suddenly flicked to green. Domino heard the electric lock click open, and she reached for the door handle. Pulling open the door, she waltzed inside and froze on the spot. Blood covered everything. From the floor, to the tables, to the very ceiling. Six bodies lay scattered around the room, torn into a mutilated beyond recognition. She felt vomit rise up to the back of her throat, but she swallowed it. What the Hell happened in here?

Across the room, she spotted an air vent grate on the floor, and her eyes slowly followed the wall up to the vent itself. Blood dropped from the metal surface, indicating that whatever had attacked the Directors was now inside the air system. This wasn't good. Domino wasn't one hundred percent sure of what tore apart the Directors, but she had a pretty good guess.

* * *

 **Gasp! This chapter was emotional rollercoaster for me to write, poor Gary. Anyways, we're coming up on the end of the story! Gasp again! I don't have a precise Chapter length planned, but within the next two the three chapters will have reached the conclusion. Hope everyone is still enjoying Dead Islands! Let me know what everyone's thinking so far!**


	19. Crimson League

"Fireblast, Ninetails!" Ariana shouted, ducking under a stray thunderbolt. Her fox Pokémon blasted the powerful fire move, sending it straight for the Luxray on the table. The Crimson member instructed it do dodge, so it did and the Fireblast scorched across the table top and slammed into the wall. Thankfully it only left behind a large burn mark.

Forest jumped up and smashed his elbow down onto the Crimson members head, effectively knocking out the last one. Surge's Raichu Body Slammed into the Luxray, knocking it unconscious in a heap by its trainer. The three of them paused for a moment, regaining their breath as they scanned the large meeting room. Many Crimson members and their Pokémon lay here and there, taken down by the fierce Gym Leaders. The other three Leaders stood on the opposite side of the room, battle worn yet determined.

Outside in the hall, Ariana could hear more Crimson coming their way. She cursed and directed Ninetails to be ready. Forrest sighed exasperatedly and straightened up. "Doesn't look like we get a break," he said.

"No breaks for the strong, kid," Surge laughed. "That's how real war is done."

"You're enjoying this way too much," Ariana shot towards the Lightning American, to which she received another laugh for.

It was short lived, however, as more than a dozen Crimson members burst into the room. Rifles aimed high and ready to fire. Ariana reacted quick, recalling her Ninetails before they could harm her Pokémon. Surge did the same, telling Raichu to stand down.

"Gym Leaders of Kanto," one Crimson member shouted. "You are under arrest."

* * *

Every part of his body ached and groaned as he came to his senses, the putrid smell of burning metal and wood penetrated his nostrils as he took in a deep breath. Kaiden cracked open his eyes, feeling the rainfall peppering his face. Above him, a large tear was apparent in the side of their helicopter, allowing him to see the stormy night sky above. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed. Taking in more of his surroundings, he noticed the helicopter was on its side.

Something outside the helicopter moved, a woman groaned, followed by the sound of bending metal. Kaiden attempted to sit up, but found he was unable to do so by a heavy weight against his chest. One of the helicopter blades had bent inward at an awkward angle, slicing clean through the outer hull and pinning him to his seat. He was lucky it didn't cut him in half. Beside him, something shifted, and he craned his neck to see Ally lying against the shattered window. Her hair was matted with mud and shards of glass. Kaiden reached out for her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ally," he said, giving her a gentle shake. "Ally!"

A groan escaped her chest as her eyes fluttered open. A searing pain shot through her skull as she raised her head, and winced. Blinking a few times, Kaiden came into her focus. "Kaiden?"

"Right here," he offered her a pained smile.

"Kaiden? Ally?" They heard Del shout from outside. "I think I can hear you?"

"We're here," Kaiden called out to his sister.

"Oh thank God," her voice came relieved. "Can you see Mom?"

Kaiden craned his neck around to examine the twisted innards of the helicopter. Unfortunately, there was a lot of metal in his way.

"No," he yelled back. "I can't move though."

Ally fully sat up, taking care not to bump her head.

"Just hang on," Del shouted. "I've got Machamp moving debris right now."

Something large shifted outside, and the ground quaked from the impact of something being dropped. Ally shifted away from Kaiden, moving to a small gap in the twisted metal. She peered through, squinting her eyes in the darkness. A figure lie just in the other side, one with flaming orange hair.

"I see her," Ally called out. "She's pinned under some of the seats."

"Here that, Machamp? Be careful," Del's voice said.

"Is Simon alright?" Ally asked.

"He's fine," Del replied. "I've got him out here with Brent and Darcy. The three of them are out cold and I haven't found Uncle Brock yet."

Through the large gash above Kaiden, the sky lit up from a flash of lightning. Multiple treetops stuck high into the air, but through them he spotted one of the two helicopters that shot them down. It seemed to be circling.

"They're looking for us," Kaiden shouted. "We need to hurry."

"Dammit," Del cursed. "There's a fire starting by the motor!"

Sure enough, Kaiden could begin to hear the crackling of small flames. Metal tore away above them, letting more rain dribble inside. Ally shifted back closer to Kaiden, and the pair was greeted to Machamp's frowning face.

"Get Kaiden out," Del told her Pokémon.

Machamp leaned over into the confines of the helicopter and grabbed hold of the blade with two of its four arms. Using the other two as leverage, Machamp then proceeded to bend the blade up and away from Kaiden. As the weight lifted off his chest he inhaled deeply and Ally helped him sit up, taking his hand in hers and giving it a squeeze. Machamp then tore away the siding of the helicopter, allowing the young adults to walk freely outside. Ally slipped in the mud, but Kaiden held her upright. Outside, Del was a few feet from the helicopter with Pichu on her shoulder, pointing to another location for Machamp to tear open. Behind her, Simon, Brent, and Darcy lay side by side.

"See what you can do for them," Del told her brother.

He nodded his reply, then said, "Hurry up and get Mom out of there."

The flames, though sizzling from the downpour of rain, continued to expand along the length of the helicopter. Machamp growled as they came closer, but it tore into the metal and peered down inside. Kaiden and Ally sat down on their knees beside Simon, giving him a look over. He had a large gash on his head, and a bruise forming on his jaw. No doubt everyone looked about the same right now. Ally felt under his jawline for a pulse then exhaled in relief when she felt one. He stirred at her touch, and one eye cracked opened.

"Ally," Simon croaked. "Good to see you're okay."

"You too," she pat his shoulder.

"Is everyone-"

"Del's getting everyone out now," Ally stopped him from asking. "Just take it easy for a moment."

Machamp leaned out of the helicopter, holding two figures in its large arms.

"Mom!" Del shouted as Machamp laid both Misty and Brock onto the grass. She dropped to her knees by the red head.

Her shout caused the twins to stir, and with a groan, they sat up. They blinked and looked around at the scene, seeing the wreckage and their Dad lying beside Misty. Forgetting that they ached literally everywhere, both Brent and Darcy got up quickly to rush to their father. Misty cracked open her eyes, seeing a blurry Del and Pichu slowly come into focus. Del's worried face let up some as Misty looked at her, and Misty couldn't help but smile at how much she thought Del looked like Ash. What an odd thought for right now?

"Are you okay?" Misty asked her daughter, sitting up with a wince.

"I'm fine," Del nodded. "We're all fine, we-"

"Dad!" Darcy's voice cut through the air like a knife. "No! Dad, please wake up!"

Del's stomach fell, her words hitching in her throat. Her head snapped to the twins, seeing them hovering over their father. Darcy was pushing against Brock's chest, sobbing with each thrust.

"Come on, Dad!" She pleaded. "Please!"

Brent's hands shook as he moved them all over his father, not once actually touching Brock. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know if there was anything he could do! All he knew was that Brock wasn't responding. Misty's hand came up to her heart, clutching at a void that was growing wider and wider with each passing moment. The empty hole was felt around the group as Darcy continued to cry and beg, and yet still Brock did not respond. He couldn't really be...

Since the day Brock had met Ash, he'd been one of the most important figures in their group. Everyone who met him fell in love with his older brother ways, and it was Brock who'd made the transition of Ash's new traveling companions into the group the simplest thing the world. He was a man who cared, who asked genuine questions of interest, who laughed at any joke they made, a man who wanted to see everyone succeed at their dreams. How could a man like that die? How could any one of them let this happen? After everything Brock had ever done for them, why was he the one to pay for it?

An orange glow erupted beside them, bright and hot. The helicopter had completely burst into flame, and was roaring like a wildfire. Simon sat up straighter. "We need to get away!" He shouted. "Now!"

Hating herself for having to do this, Del grit her teeth and said, "Machamp! Grab the twins and Brock!"

Machamp jumped forward in two steps and scooped up the Harrison family. Darcy continued to scream and cry for her father, while Brent had gone deathly still. His eyes a barren wasteland. Misty rose to her feet with Del's assistance, and they began to move away from the burning helicopter. Kaiden and Ally helped Simon, and no sooner were they clear, the helicopter exploded in a fireball of flames that shot every direction.

"They'll have seen that," Kaiden shouted to everyone, indicating the searching helicopters above. "We have to get away from here!"

"Follow me," Misty called, pushing off her daughter and taking the lead. "The Plateau is this way."

She led the way though the trees, her heart stinging something fierce. Behind her she could hear Darcy had stopped begging and had resorted to only sobbing. She didn't blame her, how badly did Misty just want to lie down and cry. Brock had been the older brother she never had. A figure she could confide in and trust unconditionally. Hell, he'd been like that for everyone...and now...

She swallowed hard, feeling the familiar burning begin in her throat. She was glad she was up front as the tears began to fall.

* * *

"Ow, that was my foot, Logan!"

"Sorry, Lily. I can't see in this air vent."

"Shut it and keep moving," Sam hissed.

"Do you think my Mom is alright?"

"Aunt Dawn is fine," Logan nodded, though Lily couldn't see. "She's probably kicked all their butts by now."

"I hope so..."

"Ssh," Sam stopped his crawling. "Someone is below us."

Sure enough, a group of people passed by in the hall below. Talking loudly about their success of capturing the Gym Leaders. Logan grit his teeth as they moved on. He looked ahead into the darkness of the vent, seeing only the small rays of light from more grates further on. Lily's silhouette shifted in front of him.

"How are we supposed to find my Dad?" She asked worriedly. "If these guys are all over the building..."

"We just keep looking," Logan said to her. "We'll find him eventually."

"And if he's been captured, we'll free him," Sam added.

Lily nodded to herself. "Right, any idea where he could be?"

"Probably the holding cells," Sam offered.

"And how do we find them?"

"They'd be lower in the building," Logan said. "We have to go down."

"Oh that'll be fun," Sam sighed.

"Come on, let's just hurry," Lily said, and she started forward again.

The other two followed her, shuffling as quiet as they could. Thankfully, the Plateau was a large building, and required rather large air ducts. Which meant they didn't really have to squeeze anywhere. Further on they went, the sounds of fighting reverberating through the air ducts from all over the building. Pokémon clashing and crying, people shouting and groaning. Sounds that were truly disturbing to ten year old ears.

As Lily shuffled past another grate, she suddenly stopped and peered through the vents. "I see Aunt May!"

"Where?" Sam and Logan asked together, scooting up beside her to see. Sure enough, the unconscious form of May was leaning against the opposite wall below them.

"Is she okay?" Sam craned his neck in an attempt to see better.

"Aunt May," Lily hissed. "Aunt May?"

Logan shuffled his weight to his other knee. "Lily, have Bulbasaur lower me down."

"It could be dangerous out there, Logan," she faced him. "Who knows what else could be down there."

"We have to make sure Aunt May is alright," Logan said. "I'll be fine, I have Charmander."

He cast her a reassuring nod, and Lily returned the gesture. "Alright, Bulbasaur," she said, pulling out its PokeBall. "We need your help again."

The dark vent was briefly illuminated from the flash of the PokeBall, then the grass type let out a short, "Bulba," upon realizing it had been released.

"Lower Logan down to Aunt May," Lily told her Pokémon. "Can you do that?"

"Bulbasaur!"

"I got the grate," Sam said, moving to pull it free from its hooks.

When it was, Bulbasaur extended its vines and gently wrapped them around Logan's middle. Carefully he was maneuvered out of the vent and into the hall. A quick look back and forth told him that no one else was occupied the space with them, which was a relief. When his feet touched the marble floor, Logan pulled out of the vines and swiftly moved to May's side.

"Aunt May," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder and giving her a shake. "Come on, Aunt May, wake up."

At first nothing happened, but then a small groan escaped her chest and she stirred. Her eyes fluttered open, and she raised her head. She appeared dazed and lost, blinking rather slowly and looking up and down the hall. When her eyes landed on Logan, her thoughts seemed to come back to her.

"Logan?!" She stated. "What are you doing here?"

"The Plateau is under attack," he told her. "Aunt Dawn sent us to find Uncle Lance before she was captured."

The look the crossed May's face only caused the worry inside Logan to deepen. "Where are the other kids?"

"Up here," Lily called down.

May's eyes traveled up to the vent, and she spotted both Lily and Sam peering down at her, along with Bulbasaur. Something else must've clicked in May's mind, because she suddenly snapped back to Logan and said, "We need to find your father before Gary does."

Logan blinked. "What?"

"Why?" Sam squinted curiously.

May went to stand up, putting a palm against the wall for support. As she rose, Logan went with her, looking up at her as he waited for an answer. May took a long breath through her nose, closing her eyes for a moment before speaking. "Your fathers aren't themselves right now," she explained. "Maybe the two of you can help them."

"What about my Dad?" Lily asked.

"We'll find him too," May assured. "But first we have to find Ash."

"Wait," Logan knit his brow together. "If my Dad is back, doesn't that mean everyone else is too?"

May hesitated, but said, "I don't know. I've only seen Ash." The three kids went silent, so May quickly added, "I'm sure they're all back, defending the Plateau, but we need to hurry! Get back into the air vents and follow me through those. That way, if I run into trouble, you can be there to help me from out of sight."

Logan looked up at her, then nodded once. Lily asked Bulbasaur to retrieve the young Ketchum, and as he was raised back up into the vent, May inwardly sighed. _'I'd like to keep them out of all this, but they're too stubborn. At least if they're up there, nobody can say I walked them "directly" into danger.'_

"All set?" May asked aloud.

Sam returned the grate to its place, and his voice came through, "Good to go."

"Stay close," May called up before turning to look down the hall. How long had she been unconscious? Hopefully by this point, Cameron and Janine had left with Ash, or found some way to break his brainwashing. She swallowed hard. Hopefully Gary wasn't still enraged with grief when they caught up to him. Sam didn't need to see that...Sam...

May's fists clenched tight. How was she supposed to tell him that Serena was dead? Or tell Logan that it was because of Ash? And what about Dawn? Logan said she'd been captured. Everything was going to Hell, and here May had thought she'd left Hell behind in Fuschia City. Swallowing once more, she started walking forward. None of this was going to get solved if she just stood there. The consequences of everything would have to come later, right now, there were friends that needed saving.

* * *

Thunder clapped as the heavy door was swung wide open. Heavy rainfall pelted into Lance's back as he was forced outside behind the Plateau. Cassidy cackled to herself with glee as Lorelei led the way across the grounds. The Crimson members on either side of Lance gripped him tight, hurting his shoulders. He didn't care, however. His will to fight had been sapped from him. Lorelei stopped beneath a large tree, facing Lance with a flat expression. Cassidy and the Crimson members stopped, the mud beneath their feet squelching. The thick branches above provided a little shelter from the rain, but the heavy droplets continued to hit them.

"Lance," Lorelei said, her glasses glinting in a flash of lightning. "I just want you-"

"Save it, Lorelei," Lance cut her off.

It was his glare, more than his words, that silenced her. Lance may had lost the will to fight, but his defiance was still strong. She blinked twice as his hardened stare seemed to pierce her very soul, and if Lance didn't know better, a single tear fell from her eye. It was hard to tell with all the rain.

"I was going to say...I'm sorry," she finished. For a moment, a familiar flash of the Lorelei Lance thought he knew was behind her eyes, then she gestured to the mud. "Kneel."

Lance's stare softened. Was there more to this than he originally thought? Was Lorelei acting this way against her will? Or was it something else?

"I said, kneel!"

Maybe he could reason with her? Maybe there was still some hope for her after all? Maybe-

When Lance took too long to acknowledge her demand, Lorelei gave Cassidy a curt nod. The blonde pulled up a pistol and pointed it at the back of Lance's leg. She fired. His shout ripped through the stormy night as he fell to his knees in the mud. The blood trickled down his leg, mixing in with the rain and the dirt.

"Goodbye, Lance," he heard her say flat, with no hint of emotion behind her words. The barrel of a pistol was put against the back of his skull. This was it, he was finally going to die. Hopeless and useless.

They say your life flashes before your eyes. Well, if one person is meant to be your life, then it certainly did for Lance. At first it was a flash of blue hair, then blue eyes, followed by a pretty smile.

 _Dawn waved to him as he returned from a hunting trip in the wilds of Sinnoh, during the Dominion War._

 _She ran to him as he arrived at the final battle. Jumping into his arms and kissing him for the first time._

 _They were laughing together at a cookout outside the Ketchum home._

 _He opened a door, pausing as he saw her holding a small bundle of blankets in her arms. Her beautiful smile as Dawn held Lily up for Lance to hold for the first time._

His eyes burned, his chest ached, and his throat clenched. He'd been such a fool. All those years wasted on her and him fighting like stupid adults do. And for what? For it to end like this? For him to go without even being able to tell her how sorry he was? How much he loved her and Lily? How all he wanted deep down was for them to be a family again? Now...he wouldn't get that chance...

BANG!

Everything went white, numbing his senses to the world, and for a moment he thought he was dead. But then, groans and shouts filled his ears, and the sound of a thundershock attack followed. Bodies fell with a squish around him, and then a pair of rough arms hauled Lance to his feet.

The white began to fade, letting in the darkness of night. He was pulled away from the Crimson members groaning in the mud. A voice whispered in his ear. "Come on, we have to get back inside!"

The voice was familiar. "Archer?!"

"That's me," Archer said. "Now move your feet!"

Lance struggled to plant his feet, but he soon matched the pace in which Archer was pulling him. The rain vanished as they crossed the threshold back into the Plateau.

Archer craned his neck back, "Electabuzz, shut that door behind us!"

* * *

Dawn let out a squeak as she was shoved against metal bars. She could see figures in the cell before her, but the light was too dull to make out who they were. A cell door behind her slid open with a clang, and then she was yanked away from the bars. The Crimson man holding her tossed her hard, and she toppled into the cell. Her elbows scraped against the concrete floor, and then another body thudded beside her.

As the door closed with a loud clang, the man beside her asked, "You okay?"

"I've been better, Vance," Dawn groaned.

The Crimson members walked away as she sat up, squinting in the next to no light. Halfway down the Plateau, she'd regained her consciousness and started to fight back against her Crimson captors, but they threatened to toss more of her PokeBalls off the roof if she continued to cause them trouble. Not wanting any more of her Pokemon to end up like poor Piplup, Dawn ceased her struggling with a sad heart.

"Well, I never thought I'd be in a cell down here," Vance commented as he too sat up.

"This is more like a dungeon than a cell," Dawn said.

"Dawn?"

The voice came from across the row, in the cell opposite her and Vance. She tilted her head. She knew that voice.

"Dawn? Is that you?"

"Cameron?" She asked, standing and going to the bars.

"The one and only," he replied, and she could barely make out his silhouette in the light. Beside him was a feminine figure, one she assumed was May.

"It's so good to hear your voice," Dawn said honestly. After all the constant worrying about her friends, it was a huge relief to know at least two of them were alright. "How long have you and May been back?"

"A few hours," Cameron told her. "We got back just in time for Crimson's little takeover..."

Something about the way he trailed off troubled Dawn. "What's wrong?"

"Have you seen May?"

Dawn frowned. So that wasn't May next to him? "Isn't she with you?"

"I'm Janine," the woman said. "May was with us when we got back."

"We split up so she could go after Gary," Cameron added. "I haven't seen her since."

Dawn's frown deepened. "Why would she be going after Gary?"

Cameron didn't reply right away, and his silence was unnerving. What had happened? Dawn's fingers tightened on the metal bars.

"Serena's dead," he finally answered, and it was like a train had crashed right into Dawn. Every nerve in her body went numb, her mind unable to accept that idea.

"What?" was all Dawn cold get out.

"It was Ash," Cameron answered truthfully, and the effect went through every cell.

A murmur broke through the entire row of the captured League Officials, many of which had moved closer to the isle to hear the conversation. Ash? The Champion? Had betrayed them? That couldn't be possible? The whispers served to only further agitate the thoughts swirling in Dawn's brain. Ash wouldn't have done that...he wouldn't have killed Serena! Ash was a caring, loving soul, who would die for any one of his friends. What could've happened to make Ash behave that way? Could someone close to him have died? Misty? Del? No...

Dawn's fingers tightened around the bars even harder. "I don't believe you," she said, even though Cameron's tone had told her the truth.

"Dawn-" Cameron started to say, but she cut him off.

"Ash wouldn't do that!" She cried, her chest starting to feel heavy and burn. "He just wouldn't!"

Her breaths became quicker, ragged even. Hearing that Ash had done such an act was too much. All the weight of the world came crashing down, smothering Dawn. She couldn't handle it, she couldn't handle having to worry about everyone, worry about the kids, worry about Lance and Lorelei...all of it was too much...

"If it helps," Janine began. "It seemed as though Ash has been brainwashed."

"He definitely wasn't himself," Cameron added. "We have to get out of here, and find him. We're going to need him if we want to save the Plateau. To save the League and Kanto."

Ash brainwashed? Dawn sniffed. There were certainly Pokémon capable of doing that, and if the Crimson Leader had one...She swallowed hard, steeling herself and raising her gaze up to Cameron's figure.

"Unfortunately," Janine said. "There's no way out of these cells. They're built very well, if I must say so. Even I don't have a trick to open the doors."

"Then we have to wait," Dawn said loudly, making sure to capture the attention of every League Official. "Our friends still out there will come, and we must be ready when they do."

* * *

Misty hovered in the shadows outside the large cast iron gate of the Plateau. She leaned around a cobblestone pillar that separated junctions, and squinted through the rain. Over by the lobby, Crimson members were dragging unconscious League Officials by their heels. At least, Misty hoped they were unconscious. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed as Misty waved behind her, gesturing for the remainder of her group to join her. Del led the way, charging out of the trees and sprinting for her mother. The others followed, with Machamp bringing up the rear. They sloshed through the mud, coming into a huddle behind the stone pillar.

Misty's caught a glimpse of Brock in Machamp's arms, and her heart jerked. That familiar burning returned to her throat, but she swallowed hard and turned away, blinking away the fast forming tears. There would be a time to mourn for Brock later, right now, she needed to focus! As much as it killed her inside to do so.

"It looks like the League lost," Simon noted grimly.

He had moved so that he could see around the pillar with Misty, and she couldn't help but silently agree with him.

"It doesn't matter," Kaiden said. "We have to get inside and stop them."

"How are we going to do that?" Ally asked. "That's a lot of them going into the lobby, and there are probably more on the upper floors."

"We need a good distraction," Del offered, and Pichu squeaked in agreement. "Something big enough to bring the majority of them down to the lobby and keep them there."

Misty frowned. _Something big?_ Well…

Darcy, who had been silent ever since she'd stopped crying, put a hand on her father's cheek. She looked over his face, noting how peaceful it seemed, even if it was bruised. Brock wouldn't want his children to give up, he'd want them to fight, to help their friends until the end. Because that's how he was. It didn't matter what he wanted, if someone he cared about needed his help, he was there. He wouldn't want her to cry over him while everyone else was in danger.

With a sniff, she removed her hand and stepped up to the group, "Brent and I will do it."

Each head turned towards her.

"Yeah," Brent nodded, stepping beside his sister. "We'll go in. I'm ready for a fight anyway, those guys have the beating of a lifetime coming as is."

"Are you sure?" Del asked to Darcy. "I mean, we'd all understand if you-"

"No," Darcy cut her off. "Dad wouldn't want us to stay behind because of him. We'll do this, and give you guys the chance you need to find Uncle Ash."

Her determination was enough to convince the group that she was serious. Misty felt the corners of her mouth tug upward ever so slightly. It was at a time like this that the twins proved just how much like Brock they truly were. Willing to help out their friends until the end, no matter the cost. She stepped forward to Darcy, bringing out a PokeBall.

"Take this," Misty said, handing it over. "Its Gyarados, I think he'll be a big enough distraction. Just, take care of him, okay?"

Darcy accepted the PokeBall shakily. Misty was handing over her strongest Pokemon, wouldn't she need it? "But-"

"No buts," Misty put a shoulder on the young adult's shoulder. "You and Brent fight hard, make your father prouder than he already was."

Darcy felt herself tearing up again, and she launched herself forward into Misty. She caught the embrace with a little surprise, but returned the gesture all the same.

"We'll give them Hell," Darcy said as she pulled away, wiping away the tears and the rain.

"I know you will," Misty smiled, then turned back to the group. The sight was enough to warm the freezing hurt in her heart.

Del's expression reminded Misty so much of Ash. Determined and willing, ready to jump in without another moments thought. Simon adjusted his glasses, seeming to be calculating many scenarios out in his head. But it was Ally and Kaiden that truly gave Misty the hope she desperately needed. Their hands were still locked together, fingers entwined. A small gesture that meant the world to each other, telling them that no matter what, they had one another side by side.

"Let's go," Misty finally said, and she scooted around the pillar into the shadows.

The others followed one by one, with Del waiting behind just long enough to speak with Machamp. "I want you to stay here, okay?" she said. "Stay with Uncle Brock and make sure nothing else happens to him."

"Ma-champ!" her Pokemon confirmed, and Del gave it a curt nod before following everyone else.

Together, all of them crept through the shadows of the stormy night. Slipping in the mud as they followed the fence line up to the Plateau. Misty kept praying that lightning wouldn't flash and reveal their location to some unknown eye, and thankfully none did. They sidled up to the edge of the building, flattening themselves against the wall.

"Don't get yourselves killed," Del whispered to the twins before they could leave.

"Says the one who's more reckless than us combined," Brent teased with a soft smile.

"We got this," Darcy told her friend.

Del swallowed, and then swept in to give Darcy a crushing hug nearly knocking Pichu loose. Then she swept over to Brent and did the same to him. Without another word, the twins gestured to the group, and then rounded the corner. Del peered around after them, watching as they sprinted for the lobby doors. Without any formal warning, they burst through them and Del saw the flash of PokeBalls being opened. Gyarados' loud roar boomed out, vibrating the very rainfall around them.

"Come on," Misty said to those remaining and she led the way towards the back of the Plateau.

Sounds of muffled Pokemon fighting broke out behind them, and Del silently wished her friends luck. They were going to need it against an army of Crimson. Soon, they found themselves pulling open the back door to the Plateau and stepping inside. Water dripped heavily from their sopping wet clothes.

Simon shook the loose rain from his hair and looked around the hall. "I figured there would be more security."

"There normally is, if that doesn't tell you how messed up things are," Del commented.

"Alright, I've been thinking," Misty began. "We need to split up. Some of us will look for Ash, and the others will head down to the cells and free all the League Officials."

"Wouldn't it be a bad idea to split our forces now?" Simon questioned. "We're stronger in a group."

"Yes, but we'll need all the help we can get when Red realizes we've saved Ash," Misty pointed out. "If we want to regain the Plateau, we'll need the League."

"But they were beaten once," Simon said. "Wouldn't that happen again?"

Misty shook her head. "My guess is they were caught off guard the first time, and when they realize Ash is on their side, they'll rally behind him." Simon didn't look convinced, but Misty simply smirked. "Trust me, I've seen it many times before."

"We can do this," Del said to Simon.

He took a deep breath through his nose, then nodded. "Right, Ally and I will go free the League Officials."

Misty nodded, "Be careful. There will still be many Crimson members not in the lobby."

It was Simon's turn to smirk. "And I'm ready to pay them back for knocking me out and putting me in a cell. Let's go Ally!"

Simon turned and sprinted down the hall, while Misty and Del went the other direction. Kaiden hesitated, however, turning to face Ally. She was smiling up at him, her bright green eyes shining with a look Kaiden had never seen before.

She pushed a strand of wet hair from her face and said, "I can see you're worrying."

There was a fire forming in her eyes, and it made Kaiden's cheeks flush. "Well, of course I am."

"Don't," Ally told him, stepping closer. "You're strong, your family is strong. You guys will save your Dad, no question."

Kaiden swallowed. She was awfully close to his face. "I'm not just worried about us, I-"

Ally closed the gap between them, swiftly swooping forward and cutting him off. His eyes bulged at the sudden sensation of her soft lips on his, so warm and inviting, and as she pressed further into him he fell into the embrace. She inhaled sharply through her nose as he suddenly was kissing her back, and the pair moved their lips together in such a way that sent electricity down their spines. When she finally pulled away from him, it was like a piece of himself had gone with her.

Through shortened breath, Ally grinned up at him. "That was for luck, and a thank you for everything. Now go save your Dad."

Then she was running away from him after her brother. Kaiden watched her go, stunned by what had just happened and his lips tingled from the remnants of her. Absentmindedly he touched them. Like a tidal wave, his vigor was renewed. His energy spiked to new heights he'd never felt before and he cracked a smile. As Ally rounded the corner out of his sight, he spun on the spot and chased after his family. It was time to save his Dad!

* * *

Red stepped down off the stage, following Ash towards the exit. The speech had gone off perfectly, if Red thought so himself. Ash had played his part well. With luck, Kanto would morph to Crimson's rule without much of a fight. Of course, there would be those who opposed, and they would be punished. Ash opened the door for his father, stepping aside to allow Red to go first. Red smiled at his son and stepped through out into the hall. Ash followed, shutting the door behind him. A small squad of Crimson guards were waiting to escort them through the Plateau.

"We must not waste any time, son," Red said to Ash as they started walking down the hall. The Crimson guards followed. "We must have laws set in place for those who wish to oppose us. They will need to know we will not tolerate such behavior from the people."

Ash simply nodded.

"What do you think, is the death penalty too harsh? Public executions would show the severity of their actions, but it might cause-"

Red was interrupted by his PokeGear ringing loudly from his pocket. Ash's bland expression didn't shift as his father suddenly quit talking. Red fished out his PokeGear and flipped it open, seeing it was Domino. "What is it?"

" _The entire Board of League Directors are dead._ "

"So they wouldn't cooperate, huh?"

" _They were torn apart by a Pokemon before I arrived_."

Red froze on the spot, stopping so suddenly that Ash turned to face him after walking a few steps ahead.

"What are you saying, Domino?" Red asked, his complexion paling. "How could the infection have reached the Plateau?"

" _I don't have proof that it was one of our infected Pokemon,_ " she replied. " _However, the scene is far too similar to be a coincidence._ "

"We took every step to ensure the virus would remain in Fuschia," Red hissed into his PokeGear. Ash raised a brow at his father's words.

" _I don't have an explanation, sir,_ " Domino said. " _It is highly likely that a League member could have brought one back for study_."

"Find it," Red spat, closing his eyes and taking a breath. "Find it, Domino. Before it causes more Pokemon to become infected and we have a Regionwide crisis on our hands. Use every resource available."

" _I'll take care of it,_ " she said, and a click followed her voice.

The Crimson guards behind Red began to murmur, causing the leader to round on them. "Silence!" They stood at attention. "We need to contain this issue as swiftly as possible. All of you, head down and assist Dom-"

"FOUND YOU!"

The shout was so sudden and vicious that Red nearly flew out of his skin. He whirled around towards the directions of the voice and spotted an auburn haired man, with dark eyes, a sharp jawline, and was wearing a lab coat. This man looked incredibly familiar, and Red realized it was an Oak. Professor Samuel Oak's Grandson to be precise.

Without warning, Gary raised the silenced handgun in his grip and fired straight at Ash. Ash predicted the move, and jumped back to the Crimson guards. He grabbed one and flung him in the way, intercepting the bullets. Gary roared and started running forward, continuing to fire the pistol. Ash backed into the squad of Crimson as Red flattened himself to the floor. The Crimson guards tried to scatter and arm themselves, but many of them were shot. Putting them down before they could fight back.

Ash wound up at the back of the squad, causing Gary to attempt breaking through them head on. They pushed back, grabbing him and throwing him against the wall. The handgun was forced from his hand, clattering to the floor and fist after fist slammed into Gary. Into his gut, his chest, his side, his jaw, everywhere they could reach. He collapsed to his knees, still struggling to get through the wall of Crimson to Ash. He could see him, standing at the back and staring at Gary with a blank expression. It only served to further Gary's rage.

He snarled and cursed, spittle flinging from his lips as he attempted to stand. Three Crimson men held him down, pressing hard into his backside and shoulders. They grunted as the researcher started to rise despite their best efforts. Gary's dark eyes were locked in on Ash, his target, his goal. The man he wanted to make pay for Serena and his unborn child. The man he wanted to murder like his wife had been!

Then, a boot struck hard against the backside of Gary's knee and he went down, smacking into the tiled floor face first. Multiple feet stepped and kicked all over him, striking him anywhere they could reach. He could smell the iron from the dead Crimson men's blood oozing along the floor beside him. His sure to be joining soon…

"Enough," Red barked, brushing himself off as he straightened up to his full height. "Let him up, but keep him still."

The kicks and punches ceased, and Gary was hauled to his knees. His ribs ached and burned, indicating that many of them were broken or fractured. A rough hand gripped his hair and yanked back, exposing Gary's throat to the lot of them. Red casually walked closer.

"What have we here?" He asked. "Professor Gary Oak. My have you grown since I last saw you."

Despite Gary's innate rage, he frowned in confusion. "And you are?"

It was difficult for Gary to see the man at the angle his head was being forced to face. Red stepped a little closer, peering down at Gary.

 _"Who's Richard?" Gary asked, and Lance paled at the mention of the name, but it was only for a second. Gary was smart enough to know he hadn't imagined it. "I came across the name in Giovanni's file. It was scribbled in with the word 'brother' written next to it. Know what that's about?"_

 _"Yes," Lance admitted. "What do you know of Ash's father?"_

"Well, holy shit," Gary whispered. "Guess I know where Ash got his traitorous ways from."

"I see you recognize me," Red said, a little amusement forming on his face.

"The dopey look is a good comparison between you two," Gary spat.

Red's amusement faltered. "I kept up with your whereabouts throughout the years as much as I did Ash's. You were once like a second son to me Gary, your parents wanted Delia and I to be your godparents. We were so honored."

"Shut up," Gary snarled.

"How unfortunate that I am the last remaining parent for you and Ash," Red sighed. "I only have enough room for one son at the moment."

Gary said nothing as Red looked back to Ash and beckoned him forward. His dark eyes followed him as Ash made his way through the squad of Crimson and stopped by his father.

"I suppose we'll just have to send you after your wife," Red finished, turning back to Gary.

Gary's rage returned in full force and he roared as he lunged forward at Ash. A quick elbow to the back of the head and a couple of punches into his injured ribs shut him down fast. He coughed and tasted blood as he doubled over on the floor. It strung from his bottom lip, dripping to the tile.

"Take care of this, son," Red spoke to Ash. "We have things to do."

Gary spit and forced himself to look up. If he was going to die, he wanted Ash to see the hatred he felt in his last moments. Red produced a handgun, and Ash slowly took it. Their eyes met, a deep brown locking onto almost black. Gary swallowed, straightening himself up as the pistol was pointed down at him. This was how it ended huh? On his knees, unable to avenge Serena or his unborn child...He wouldn't get to see Sam grow into a strong and wise Pokémon Trainer. Sam would be just like he'd been...Parentless in a large and cruel world.

But what made everything so much worse? Ash Ketchum, his rival, his best friend, his brother in many regards…the man that had saved the world a thousand times over, the man who would sacrifice everything he had for someone else…the man who'd shot Serena…was about to kill him.

And yet, Gary was still breathing. No shot had rang out. No bullet had pierced his skull. And it was in that moment, that Gary caught a glimpse deep into Ash's eyes. Something wasn't right. His usual brown eyes, so full of life and energy, were dull and emotionless…on the surface. Far behind the lifelessness, was a flicker of emotion. Hesitation, no!…guilt? Despair. Sadness. A deep sadness.

The rage in Gary's heart deflated so rapidly he nearly passed out from exhaustion. Ash wasn't himself! May had been right! Somehow, someway, Red had brainwashed Ash! And the simple fact that Gary could see the guilt in Ash's eyes meant he was still in there somewhere. Fighting to break free, feeling the overwhelming emotions of what he'd done to Serena and Gary.

Ash's grip tightened deathly white on the pistol, and his arm began to tremble as a muscle in his cheek twitched. Red took notice and sighed. He unclipped a PokeBall as he faced a Crimson guard. "I need you to bring Lorelei to me immediately. Malamar's effects wear off in waves, she'll be needing a touch up soon, so it's in your best interest to hurry."

"Right away sir!" The guard saluted Red and bolted away from the group.

Red clicked the button on his PokeBall, and suddenly, everything became clear to Gary as the Malamar materialized in the hall. He'd heard of the Malamars in Kalos that Ash and Serena had faced. Serena must've recognized the symptoms…she had been trying to tell Gary on the roof.

"Malamar," Red gestured to Ash.

"No!" Gary shouted as the Pokemon's eyes lit up.

What emotions Gary could see deep in Ash's eyes faded away, leaving behind an empty abyss. Ash's grip straightened out, and he raised the pistol barrel straight between Gary's eyes. There was a storm inside the researcher. Anger mixed with guilt and confusion. Part of him still hated Ash for what he'd done, but part of him wanted to help his friend. Perhaps it was better this way…

"Shadow Ball!"

The female voice cut through the tension like a knife, and a dark sphere rocketed past Gary, crashing into Ash. The ball exploded upon impact and Ash was sent hurtling backwards. Red and his guards were blasted into the walls with a crunch.

Gary blinked. _What?_ The woman's shout had been…

"Gary!" May yelled, coming to a stop beside him, with her Glaceon by her side. She was breathing heavily. "Come on!"

She grabbed him underneath his arms and pulled. Gary allowed himself to be drug to his feet as he stared at Ash getting up.

"Get them, Malamar!" Red barked from his crumpled spot on the floor.

Malamar cried out and its eyes lit up. May twisted to shield herself and Gary from the hypnosis, but the air vent above them exploded outward in a swirling vortex of flames. They danced their way down and collided with Malamar. The Pokémon shrieked and was knocked to the tile.

"Dad!" Logan jumped out, landing on his feet, but falling to his knees. Charmander followed.

Ash's eyes snapped up, connecting with his son's. Logan grinned wide upon seeing his father, which could only mean that everyone was back from the Sevii Islands. Safe and sound! But his smile fell when he noticed the empty expression on Ash's face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Dad! Aunt May! Are you two alright?" Sam shouted from up in the vent.

Gary turned to see his son's face and Lily peering down at them. Warmth spread back into Gary's heart at the sight. The kids were alright!

Ash rose to his feet, staring at Logan with intensity. The young boy back-stepped. "Dad?"

"Stop them!" Red shouted. "Capture them! Kill them! Just bring them down!"

May readied herself as best she could with Gary's weight on her shoulder. Glaceon hopped forward, standing before them as multiple Crimson guards released their Pokémon. Red growled and released a Tropius. "Grab Logan! Vine whip!"

The large sauropod-like Pokémon spread its leaf wings and shot vines out from beneath them.

"Logan!" Both Lily and May cried as they snaked their way around the young Ketchum.

He shouted in alarm as he was yanked off his feet, and Charmander tried to chase after him. A burly looking Rhydon stomped its foot in the small fire types path, kicking it back to May and Gary.

"Horn drill!" Its trainer called. "Use it on the wall, bring down the air vent!"

Rhydon roared and charged the wall, spinning up its horn. Sam and Lily scattered back into the vent as the hallway shook from the impact.

"Ice Shard!" May ordered, and Glaceon acknowledged with a hearty cry.

"Flamethrower!" One Crimson guard told his Torkoal.

The turtle let loose a torrent of flames that intercepted the ice shards, melting them upon contact. Rhydon roared once again and ripped a massive chunk from the wall. With a quaking crumble, it gave way and the vent collapsed.

"Sam!" Gary shouted as the drywall and concrete caved in atop Rhydon.

"Thunderbolt, Raichu!" Came another Crimson guards shout.

"Intercept it Glaceon, use Secret Power!" May yelled.

The two attacks collided in the air, detonating on impact and shooting dust down the hall. May felt Gary's weight vanish as he threw himself off her. He sprinted for the Rhydon, aiming to find his son under the debris. Rhydon heard him coming and used its large tail to whip Gary back. It slammed into his chest, further cracking his ribs, and launched him into the opposite wall. He hit the floor with a hard thud.

"Gary!" May shouted. The distraction cost her, and Glaceon was hit directly with a thunderbolt.

The Eeveelution collapsed, groaning as it trembled from the electrical currents in its body.

"Body Slam it, Torkoal!"

The turtle jumped into the air, heading straight for Glaceon. The debris shifted beneath Rhydon's feet, and a large chunk exploded upwards in a burst of water. The piece smashed into Torkoal, knocking it off course and it crashed into the wall instead. A Squirtle rose from the destroyed concrete and drywall, followed by Sam and Lily. All three covered in a thick layer of dust.

"Water Gun that Rhydon!" Sam told his Pokémon.

"Squirtle!" The water type bellowed and unleashed the stream of water at the rock type.

Rhydon roared and stumbled back as the water splashed over its plates, seeping into the cracks between. It shook off its momentary pain and slashed at Squirtle. The small turtle jumped away and barely dodged the attack. Gary shakily rose to his hands and knees, taking short gasps for air from the heavy pain in his chest. He saw Sam shove Lily aside as the Rhydon nearly stepped on the pair, and he forced himself to his feet.

Logan struggled inside the vines of Tropius, screaming for his Pokémon. "Charmander! Use Flamethrower!"

The small fire type, attempted to blast Tropius from afar, but the attack was intercepted by a Psywave from Malamar. Red stepped beside Ash, rotating his shoulder to rid the pain from him hitting the wall.

May clenched her fists as Glaceon rose. "Alright, Ice-"

Up above, a loud scurrying came from the remaining ventilation shaft, and soon the rest gave way. It crashed to the floor with a loud clang, and whatever was inside snarled in protest. The sound was all too familiar to May's ears…

A Furret appeared amongst the bent metal, eyes a milky white and its jaws covered in dried blood. It sniffed the air around it and hissed violently. With blinding speed, it lunged at the nearest Pokémon, which happened to be Raichu. The electric type shrieked in pain as the Furret closed it jaw around Raichu's throat. Clamping down, breaking the skin, tearing deep into muscle tissue and blood.

Red paled and nearly toppled back as he moved away. "Kill it!" He bellowed. "Stop that Pokémon!"

The Crimson guard ordered his Torkoal to attack Furret, but it was for naught. Raichu's eyes faded and it snarled. Furret clung to Raichu's flesh as the rat sprinted for Torkoal, blood trailing behind.

"Time to go, son," Red spoke to Ash. "Tropius! Return!"

Red recalled the grass type, slapping his palm against Logan's shoulder. He clamped down tight and shoved the young boy down the hall.

"Logan!" Lily shouted, moving to rush past Sam.

"Lily!" May hurtled forward, clasping her fingers around Lily's wrist.

The young redhead pulled against May, but being stronger, May hauled Lily back as the Torkoal began to snarl. Furret dislodged from Raichu as the electric type let go of Torkoal, and was flung at Rhydon. The rock type growled in alarm, causing Furret to spin and latch its teeth onto Rhydon's leg. They scratched against the rocky plates, leaving behind thin marks with each bite.

"We have to get Logan!" Lily screamed, reaching her free arm as far forward as possible.

May's eyes caught Ash's as she looked up. Ash's expression remained emotionless, and he took a few steps back before turning to follow his father and his son down the hall.

"No! Logan!" Lily screeched as Ash broke into a run. "Why is Uncle Ash with the bad guys? Let me go! I need to help them!"

"May!" It was Gary, leaning against the wall. "We have to get away from here!"

Raichu was now chewing into the leg of one of the Crimson guards, as Torkoal rushed a newly released Arbok. Furret had made its way up Rhydon's body, and was viciously biting at its arm. Rhydon roared and thrust its arm upward in an attempt to rid the small pest. Furret twisted in the air, but managed to latch onto Rhydon's face. With horrendous luck, or precise aim, Furret's upper teeth slipped into the crevice for Rhydon's right eye and pierced into the pupil.

"May!" Gary shouted.

The brunette's heart pounded in her chest. Feeling as if it were about to explode any minute. "Glaceon!" She called. "Time to go!"

Her Pokémon cried out and turned on its heels.

"Sam," Gary shouted, pushing himself off the wall.

"Let's go, Squirtle," Sam said to his Pokémon. The two of them scrambled off the debris pile and ran to Sam's father.

May picked Lily up by the middle and threw her over her shoulder, sprinting after Gary and Sam. Lily screamed and kicked. Doing everything in her power to be let go so she could go after Logan. May ignored the punches and shrill voice, her mind was racing. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't be happening! Infected Pokémon were in the Plateau?!

As May ran, Rhydon's hungry roar behind her shook the very air itself.


	20. Fighting Back

It took everything Ally had to keep her feet from making noise as she snuck through the halls of the Plateau. Simon led the way, the further they went the more uneasy they felt. The few sounds of battle they heard had faded away, save for Gyarados' roar on occasion. Thank goodness Brent and Darcy were still fighting, but where was everyone else? Had the League Officials fallen already? They'd yet to run into another person, League or Crimson affiliated.

The silence around them allowed for Ally to let her mind wander back to Kaiden, and the tingling sensation on her lips. She'd kissed him! She actually did it! And he hadn't freaked out, or ran away from her. Despite everything that had happened and was still happening, there was something that would come from all of this. That thought alone gave her all the confidence she needed. Now they just needed to get down to the cells and free all the prisoners!

Simon suddenly stopped in his tracks and Ally bumped into him. Without warning, he spun and grabbed her by the shoulders, shoving her towards the nearest door. They clumsily fell inside what they found was a broom closet, and Simon shut the door with a silent snap.

"Simon, what-" Ally started, but Simon cut her off by shushing.

Voices rounded the corner out in the hall, and Ally realized why he'd suddenly behaved the way he had. They were muffled, but they seemed to be congratulating each other on capturing the Gym Leaders. Ally could barely make out what they were saying, but she heard he word ' _cell_ '.

Only once the siblings were sure the voices were gone, did Ally speak. "They got the Gym Leaders?"

"That's what I heard," Simon nodded. "Come on, we need to get down there fast."

Ally nodded as Simon pushed open the door, and together the two of them broke into a sprint down the hall. They rounded corner after corner, taking care to give a wide berth of the Plateau lobby, and soon they found the staircase leading down below the building. Simon bustled down them two at a time, slowing at the bottom to see if there were any guards. A large door blocked their progress, as well as two men clad in crimson colored jackets.

The sudden appearance of the young adults made the two men shout in alarm, but Ally reacted first. "Water Pulse!" She tossed a PokeBall and Marill appeared in the flash. The blue mouse let loose a torrent of water that knocked the two men against the concrete wall and they fell together in a sopping heap.

"Nice job," Simon congratulated his sister, and hurried over to the guards, swiping the keys from their pockets.

"Keep an eye out for anyone else, okay, Marill?" Ally asked her Pokémon.

"Marill!"

Simon unlocked and pushed open the door, then the duo raced inside. The long hall was dimly lit, leaving deep shadows in every corner. Most facial features couldn't be seen, making the both of them squint at each other. A single row of cells on both sides lined the hall, each one packed full with half a dozen silhouettes of people staring at them.

"We're here to get you all out!" Ally shouted, her voice bouncing along the concrete walls.

"If you're with the League that is," Simon added.

A murmur broke out amongst the crowd of people, but one voice stuck out to the siblings. "Ally?! Simon?! Is that you?"

"Dad?" Ally questioned loudly, her jaw opening. "Dad! Where are you?!"

She started forward, running past cell after cell. Simon gave chase.

"Down here!" the voice called, and Ally could barely make out an arm sticking out of a cell further down the row.

She slid to a stop just outside the bars, and came face to face with Cameron and Janine. "Dad!" She yelled happily, pressing herself against the bars.

Cameron reached through as well, pulling his daughter into a tight embrace. "I can't believe this!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to save everyone," Simon replied. "Del, Kaiden, and Aunt Misty are going after Ash."

"Ash?" A female voice asked behind them. "Is it true then?"

Ally pulled away from her father to see Dawn in the cell opposite them. A tall man with black hair and a goatee stood beside her.

"Is he under Crimson's control?" Dawn asked.

Ally hesitated, hearing the whispers break out once again amongst the League Officials. Simon took a step to Dawn. "Yes."

The whispers went into a frenzy. Ally caught a few of them.

" _If Ash has betrayed us, what's going to happen?_ "

" _Some Champion he turned out to be._ "

" _How could he join Crimson? Didn't he save the world against the Dominion's_?"

She was boiling over with rage as each one she heard grew worse and worse. These people were turning on their leader! All because Ash was under Crimson's control. It wasn't even his fault!

Ally opened her mouth, but Cameron was the one to speak first. "Enough!" His voice echoed around the cells, silencing the League. "Ash Ketchum has not betrayed us. He has fallen victim, just like everyone here. Tell me, where would any of us be without him? The world would have ended a thousand times over by now. With that in mind, knowing that Ash has fought time and again for the sake of the planet, and every living being on it, I say it's time we do something for him."

"That's right!" Dawn added. "Ash needs all of us! Now more than ever! We get out of here, and we fight! We save Ash, we save the Plateau and the League!"

"I agree with the small fry," a burly voice barked out somewhere down the line, and Ally recognized the voice of Lt. Surge. "If we turn on our Champion in his time if need, what kind of force are we?"

"My Grandfather would call you all a bunch of cowards," Ariana's voice rang out. "Where's your inner fire?"

"I'll stand behind Ash, no matter he cost," came Forrest's tones. "It's high time we all payed him back for everything that he's done for us!"

"My father spoke highly of him," Janine added in. "Ash would've stood before the entire Crimson force alone if it meant saving all of us. He has the heart of a ninja, and deserves our loyalty!"

A collective agreement broke out, cell by cell. Anyone and everyone adding in their two cents about Ash, their Champion and savior. Any who had doubts before surely didn't feel them now. Ally was in awe, never before had she heard so many people praising a single person before. If only Kaiden could hear what they were saying about his father.

"Ally, Simon," Dawn got their attention. "Want to get us out of here?"

"Sure thing!" Simon said, and rushed over to Dawn's cell. He unlocked the door and it swung open.

"I'll let everyone else out," Vance stated, gesturing for the keys.

Simon handed them over, and Vance unlocked Cameron and Janine's cell before hurrying down the row. Cameron pushed open the door and stepped out. Ally was pulled into another hug by her father as Janine stepped out beside them.

"Where is everyone else?" Dawn asked.

Simon faced her, "Brent and Darcy are creating a distraction in the lobby, they'll be needing help soon."

"And Brock?"

A dark expression covered Simon's face. Ally pulled away from Cameron wearing the same look.

"He didn't make it," Simon told Dawn.

A piercing pain shoved its way deep into Dawn's heart. Brock was dead? Her legs wobbles beneath her. First Serena, and now…her surrogate Brother, a longtime best friend…She cast a quick look over to Forrest, and he looked absolutely mortified. Despite the dim lighting of the room, his skin had visibly lost all its color, and he too was wobbling in place. Surge put a hand on his back to steady him.

Dawn clenched her teeth, then shook her head. There would be time to mourn for Brock and Serena later. Right now, she needed to focus. She faced Cameron and gestured to the League Officials filling the hall. "You have to lead them."

Cameron looked appalled. "What? But I'm not-"

Dawn cut him off. "Ash is under Crimson control, Lorelei is a traitor, Koga is dead, and Lance-" she almost lost her voice, but managed to continue on, "-isn't here. You are the current leader of the Plateau."

She spoke a little louder than she'd meant too, and her words were heard by everyone in the room. Every pair of eyes landed on Cameron, and he could feel their penetrating stares. Every pair of eyes looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak. He swallowed.

Janine rested a hand on his shoulder. "I would follow you into battle anytime. To my death if need be. I believe everyone here would."

"You got this, Dad," Simon said to his father.

"You're the strongest person I've ever known," Ally added with a smile.

Cameron looked from her to Simon, to Janine, to Dawn, to everyone single person staring back at him. He swallowed again. "I…I don't compare to Ash," he said. "He's a hero, I can't-"

"Yes you can," Dawn pointed at him. "Ash may be a hero in his own right, but you have all the qualities that make Ash, well Ash! You care about people and Pokémon. You do anything in your power to help them. You lead by example, running headfirst into conflicts to offer your help. You don't stop to think, you just do, and people fall in line behind you because they know what you can do. You're not ranked second only to Ash for no reason."

"I would never have made it out of Fuschia if it wasn't for you," Janine agreed. "Had I never ran into you, I'd probably have died long ago."

Cameron felt his chest starting to burn, but it wasn't until he caught sight of Ally's beaming face did he feel a tear slip.

"You were right there all the way through the Dominion War," Dawn continued. "And had you not been, things might have turned out much differently. You're a leader Cameron, the leader the League needs right now."

Ally nodded to her father, and Simon folded his arms wearing the same expression has his sister. The burning in Cameron's chest swelled, but not in a painful way. He took a deep breath through his nose, and faced the crowd of League Officials.

"Crimson thinks they have won," he declared loudly. "They think the Plateau is theirs."

His voice didn't shake. Didn't have the slightest bit of doubt layered beneath the confident booms, and Dawn felt herself smile.

"They think that since our Champion is under their control that they have nothing to fear," Cameron continued. "They couldn't be more wrong. I won't lie to you. This fight against them will be hard, possibly the hardest one many of you have had to face, but we will succeed. How? Together, as a team, as members of the Indigo League! One by one, we'll kick each and every Crimson members ass until they are fleeing from our building. This is our Plateau! Our Region! Our home!"

A roar of cheering erupted from the League Officials, deafening Ally momentarily. She didn't care, however. She'd never been more proud to be her father's daughter in her entire life.

Cameron unclipped a PokeBall from his belt. "Let's kick their ass!"

With that, he spun on his heels and led the charge for the door. Ally and the others stuck close behind him, each drawing a PokeBall as they went. Just as Janine was about to pass through the threshold and exit the cells, she spotted her sword propped against the wall. Pausing momentarily to collect it, she raced after the others.

* * *

Gyarados roared and unleashed a massive Hydro Pump that smashed into three Crimson members. They screamed in alarm, but it was short lived as they crumpled against the far wall of the lobby. Two more members raised their handguns and fired directly at Brent and Darcy, but the water behemoth slammed its tail down to block the projectiles. They ricocheted off the thick scales harmlessly.

"You rock, Gyarados!" Darcy shouted. "Alright, Ursaring, Hammer Arm!"

The large bear roared and brought a glowing fist down onto a Marowak. It blasted back, crunching into the wall beside its Crimson trainer. A Manectric took its place, snapping its jaws with a snarl. Aiming to take down Ursaring while it was distracted.

"Oh, no you don't," Brent snapped. "Metal Claw, Metang!"

His steel type flew up over Gyarados' tail, swooping in and slashing at the Manectric. The attack connected seconds before Manectric could assault Ursaring, and the doglike Pokémon went flying.

"Thanks, Bro," Darcy shot a thumbs up at her twin.

Brent ran a hand through his pink hair. "They just keep coming, how many of them can there be?"

As he said this, more and more Crimson members were filing into the lobby from the back doors. Darcy and Brent had been surrounded almost from the moment they set foot inside, but thanks to Gyarados no one had come close to them yet.

"Well they had to have enough forces to take down the League," Darcy commented.

"Still, this is getting ridiculous," Brent shot back.

The newly arrived Crimson raised rifles and took aim at the twins. Gyarados roared and opened its maw wide. An intense orange beam erupted from its throat, cracking the tile as it soared for the Crimson members. Most of them screamed in fear and scattered out of the way, but a small few of them weren't so lucky. Their cries of pain faded quickly as they were launched into the far wall with a sickening crunch. Gyarados roared again.

"Seriously, you rock, Gyarados!" Darcy cheered.

"What is going on here?!" The female voice somehow managed to pierce through the sounds of battle and chaos. Almost every member of Crimson winced at the sound, turning their heads for just a moment to see who had entered the lobby.

Domino stood tall with fury, having followed the battle sounds down to the source. Her eyes scanned the room, falling onto the two and their Pokémon causing such a disturbance. They narrowed. "Well I see you managed to get off Five Island."

She was speaking more to herself than to the twins, but Brent heard her anyway. His vision turned red, and he pointed right at her. "Metang, use Psychic!" He shouted. "This is for my Dad!"

The steel types eyes lit up a bright blue, and a bluish wave shot out of Metang. It rocketed for Domino, but she merely raised a brow. The Manectric from earlier intercepted the attack with a well aimed Thunder. Both attacks fizzled out, and Domino stepped forward.

"We have more important matters to deal with than these two," she yelled to her comrades. "Finish this now!"

More and more Crimson were pouring into the lobby by this point. A sea of red surrounding the twins and their Pokémon. Domino stood at the forefront, unclipping a PokeBall with a wild look in her eye. Darcy gulped. Gyarados was good, but the large water type was surely to be outmatched against this many enemies.

Domino went to toss her PokeBall, but stopped when a loud roar from what seemed to be a crowd erupted below them. She looked down at the floor in confusion, as did many of the Crimson members while Brent and Darcy shared a look. Next it seemed that thunder was booming upwards toward them, coming closer and closer. No, not thunder…Darcy frowned, it sounded more like feet.

Then, a door at the far end of the lobby exploded open and to all of their surprise Cameron ran into the room. Followed by Dawn, Ally, Simon, and the entire force of League Officials and Gym Leaders.

"Let's go, Latias!" Cameron bellowed, throwing his PokeBall high. The red and white Legendary appeared with a defiant battle cry.

"You too, Togekiss!" Dawn shouted behind him. "Let's hurt these guys for Piplup!"

One by one, the League released their Pokémon, and the Crimson members were soon overwhelmed with a barrage of attacks.

"Stop them!" Domino shrieked. "Stop them! Stop them!"

A massive boom quaked the very foundation of the Plateau as dozens upon dozens of Pokémon attacks collided. The resounding sound wave knocked many onto their rears, and dust exploded throughout the lobby. Darcy coughed and waved some of it away from her face, squinting through the flying debris to see. A full scale war had erupted. If it wasn't for the color of their uniforms, she wouldn't have been able to tell who was who just from the sheer amount of people. Fire, lightning, ice, grass, dark, any and every type of Pokémon move blasted every which direction. Most connected in the air and detonated, but a fair few hit their intended targets. Crimson members and League alike went flying or crumpled to the floor, as did their loyal Pokémon.

Cameron's Latias swung high into the air, avoiding a fiery blast, and swooped down hard. Striking a Charmeleon on the head. Dawn's Togekiss performed an exceptional Air Slash, knocking back many Crimson members. Gym Leader Janine danced and twirled through the crowd, slicing off a Muk's arm before it could grab hold of Ariana. She then twirled around an advancing Machoke and swung upwards at its Trainer. The sword barely nicked the man's chest, but he went down with a loud scream.

"Darcy! Brent!" The female shout made them turn, just in time to see a Honchkcrow swooping down towards them. A powerful Water Gun slammed into its face, knocking it off course and sending it spiraling into the crowd.

Ally and Simon, with a Marill and Hitmontop beside them, skidded to a stop beside them, already sweating from the fighting they had done getting to them.

"Thanks, Ally," Brent said to her. "Man did you guys bring the reinforcements!"

"We found our Dad," Simon informed them. "Of course we brought the backup!"

As if on cue, Latias swooped by and crashed through three or four Crimson members. Knocking them astray like bowling pins.

"I think the two of you got Crimson's attention alright," Ally noted, ducking under a stray Fire Blast. "Water Gun!"

Marill retaliated against the Growlithe that had attacked them.

"Triple Kick, Hitmontop!" Simon shouted.

Hitmontop jumped and twisted into its head, spinning rapidly towards the soaking wet Growlithe. It yelped loudly as Hitmontop smacked its legs into its side and sent it hurtling away.

"I think so too," Darcy nodded. "Del and the others shouldn't have much problem getting through the Plateau."

"Especially now that the League is fighting back," Simon added.

A large explosion near the lobby doors shattered the glass, blowing thousands of shards out into the storming night. The cold air from the rain swept in, adding another layer of intensity to the surrounding chaos. Gyarados gave another mighty roar, and swiped its tail through a thick line of Crimson and their Pokémon. If Ally didn't know better, she'd think the behemoth was enjoying itself a little too much. She pulled her gaze away from Gyarados, but something else caught her eye. A flash of purple, zipping through the many scurrying legs. It was getting kicked around and batted every which way, and it didn't seem to have a specific course.

She narrowed her eyes and finally focused on the Rattata that was scurrying amongst the battle. It was taking bites at any person or Pokémon that kicked it, but in the chaos it couldn't seem to land on the mark. Finally, a Hitmonlee collapsed beside the tiny Pokemon and its teeth sunk deep into Hitmonlee's side. Ally couldn't hear the cry of pain over the sounds of battle, but she saw the blood. Rattata ripped away a large chunk of flesh, swallowed it, and dove back in for more.

Ally's chest filled with lead. It couldn't be…she didn't want to believe it. She stood frozen in place as Rattata devoured more and more of Hitmonlee, and the poor fighting type was unable to fight back or run away due to the amount of feet crushing into it. It spasmed uncontrollably, and when it's eyes turns milky white, Ally's fear was confirmed.

"We have to get out of here!" Ally bellowed to the others, and they turned to her with confusion.

Now that she was aware of the infected Pokémon, more and more of them were appearing in her line of sight. The Honchcrow that assaulted them earlier was lying belly up with a Sentret digging into its insides. A Plusle jumped onto the back of a Nuzleaf and bit down into is shoulder blade. A Jynx collapsed under the aggressive attack of a Gabite. This wasn't good!

Simon caught on when he followed her line of sight and watched as a Bidoof snapped a League Officials calf clean off with its large bite. "The infection is here?!"

"Dad!" Ally shouted, standing on her tiptoes in an attempt to see over the crowd. "Dad!"

She spotted Latias, but the Legendary was zooming around so fast it didn't give her a location of Cameron.

"I don't see him," Simon yelled to his sister.

Darcy scanned the battle while Ursaring roared and knocked away a Crimson man who was attempting to run up behind her. A flash of blue hair caught her gaze, and she spotted the figure of Dawn using her Contest training to dance out of the way of a Thunderbolt attack. A Crimson woman grappled the bluenette from behind, but Dawn stomped down hard onto her foot and free herself by pulling forwards. The Crimson woman launched over her back, sailing away into the crowd.

"Dawn!" Darcy shouted, and miraculously the bluenette heard. Darcy pointed towards where the Hitmonlee was attempting to rise, and Dawn's eyes locked onto the Rattata, which was now buried halfway into the fighting types torso.

Dawn spun on the spot, quickly looking for Cameron. She spotted Janine slide under the legs of a Venasaur, a feat in itself, and rise up behind it to front flip kick into its trainer's chest. A blast of dark energy soared by too close for comfort to Dawn's face, whipping her hair with its momentum. She stumbled back, but the distraction turned out to be a good thing as she spotted Cameron delivering a punch to a Crimson man.

She opened her mouth to shout for him, but a vicious snarl behind her made her spin in place. An Absol with milky white eyes pounced straight for her, jaw open wide and claws outstretched. She couldn't avoid it…

A swipe of sharp metal twanged through Dawn's ears and the Absol's head separated from its body. The body flew past Dawn, but the severed head thudded against her chest and fell to the floor. Janine stood up from a stooping position, breathing hard and clutching her sword tight.

"The Feral Pokémon are here!" She hissed.

"Cameron!" Dawn shouted, turning from Janine. "Cameron!"

He couldn't hear her, the sounds of fighting were deafening. She watched as he continued grappling with the Crimson man, and as Latias soared overhead. From the corner of her eyes, she could see more and more people and Pokémon falling to the Feral beasts.

"Togekiss!" Dawn shouted, and her Pokémon faced her. "Get Cameron's attention!"

Togekiss cooed and flew up above the fighting. It soared straight for the Elite, dodging through the many stray attacks that came its way. Cameron managed to get the Crimson man down, and he smashed his fist into the man's temple. He crumpled to the floor. Cameron stood upright, breathing hard and wiping at the blood trickling from a gash on his lip when Togekiss bumped into his side roughly.

At first he spun to counterattack, but realized it was Dawn's Pokemon. Togekiss used its body to motion back over to Dawn, and he spotted her waving frantically with Janine. They pointed across the lobby, and what his eyes landed on…well, he felt a familiar shiver run down his spine. The Rattata was fully inside the Hitmonlee at this point, with only its tail sticking out. One by one he began to notice the Feral Pokémon, hacking and slashing their way through the battle. Biting into any victim they could latch their jaws on.

"Retreat!" Cameron began to shout. "All League Officials, retreat! The Feral Pokémon are here! Fall back!"

His voice was lost amongst the screams and cries of battle. He continued shouting, but it was to no avail. Across the room, Simon stood back to back with Ally, their Pokémon at their feet. Both Marill and Hitmontop were using every attack they knew to keep any advancing enemies back.

"We have to find a way to warn the League," Ally shouted over the chaos.

"I'm working on it!" Simon replied. Indeed his mind was racing a mile a minute as he went over various scenarios in his head. There had to be something they could do to warn the fighting members of the League about the Feral Pokémon.

His eyes scanned the battlefield, watching people and Pokémon falling to either Crimson, the League, or the Feral ones. Then his eyes landed on the desk at the back of the lobby. Scarred from the fighting, but still standing.

"The intercom!" He yelled. "We can use the P.A. System to announce building wide about the infected Pokémon!"

"Good job, Simon!" Ally congratulated him. "Let's go! Marill, return."

She may be defenseless without her Pokemon, but Ally was not about to lose another friend today. Dragonair and Blaziken had already paid too steep of a price. Darcy and Brent seemed to be on the same train of thought, as they recalled Ursaring and Metang. Simon however, had an idea. "Clear us a path, Hitmontop!"

Hitmontop jumped around to its head and took off in a spinning blaze of glory towards the lobby desk. Person and Pokémon went flying as Hitmontop collided with them, providing a narrow path for the four of them to follow. Simon stuck close behind his Pokémon, with Ally, Darcy, and Brent not far behind.

Gyarados roared and launched a HyperBeam that blew Ally and Darcy's hair around their faces. The orange attack smashed headfirst into a Snorlax, knocking into its rear and silencing its Crimson Trainer underneath it. Darcy pulled up Gyarados' PokeBall and pointed it at the behemoth. She was pretty sure it's scales could hold up against the Feral Pokémon, but she didn't want to take that chance. It seemed to cast her an angry stare before it dissolved into the red light and vanished.

Hitmontop crashed into the lobby desk, stopping full force and twisting back upright. Simon jumped and slid over the top, landing on the other side with more grace than he appeared to possess. Ally followed him, stopping to stand upright on top of the desk rather than behind it. As Darcy and Brent stopped beside her, she cast her eyes around for her Father and Dawn.

"Ally!" Brent roared, swiping his arms against her legs. She crashed to the desk with a loud yelp as an Ice Beam narrowly missed her.

Simon shoved papers out of his way, sending them fluttering to the floor. He found the lobby phone, and his heart sunk. He needed a thumbprint to be granted access to the phone. Dammit!

"Move, son!"

Simon was shoved aside, and he nearly shouted with joy when Cameron slammed his thumb down onto the scanner. As he picked up the phone, Janine sliced at a Meowth that had lunged for Dawn's backside.

"Feral Pokemon have invaded the Plateau!" Cameron began shouting into the phone. His voice boomed out over every speaker, loud enough that it rang clearly over the battle. "I repeat, Feral Pokémon are in the Plateau! Recall all Pokémon immediately! League Personnel, retreat to the higher floors. Do not hesitate against the Feral Pokémon, take them out immediately! I repeat, retreat to the higher floors and take out any Feral Pokémon!"

The announcement seemed to work as many around the lobby began to notice the rapidly changing Pokémon. Panic set in as League and Crimson alike began to retreat for the exit doors. Pokémon began to vanish left and right into their PokeBalls while many attacked the people they could sink their teeth into.

"Let's go!" Cameron said to the group as he slammed the phone back down onto the receiver.

He went to haul himself over the desk, but Ally screamed. All eyes snapped to her. Domino pulled the young brunette close, a knife pressed tightly to Ally's throat. The blonde was battered and bruised, a large gash apparent on her upper arm. She looked wild and frenzied, breathing heavily as blood from Ally's neck beaded onto the knife.

"Ally!" Simon shouted, but Domino silenced him by pulling against her harder.

"This is what happens when you mess with me!" Domino shouted to Cameron.

"You can have me, alright?" He said, raising his hands to show he was surrendering. "Just let Ally go."

"How stupid do you think I am?!" Domino shrieked. "No, if you're going to try and take away everything Red and I have worked so hard for, then I will take something you care abo-"

Domino was suddenly pulled back by the leg, but her grip didn't let go of Ally. The blonde howled in pain as a pair of teeth clamped deep into her muscle tissue, breaking through to bone. A Growlithe jerked its head side to side, tearing away most of the backside of Domino's calf. The distraction was enough, Janine lurched forward and swung her sword upwards in one swift strike. Domino's arms were severed at her elbows, blood spurting freely from the open wounds.

The most God awful screech erupted from the blonde as she tumbled backward into the Growlithe. Ally fell forward, her backside covered in Domino's blood. Brent caught her before she could stumble into the desk.

"Let's go!" Dawn shouted over the painful screams of Domino.

The group forced themselves to look away as they ran for the nearest door, with Simon recalling Hitmontop. Leaving behind Domino as the Growlithe tore into its helpless meal. Cameron gave his daughter a quick glance to make sure she was physically fine. There was a small scratch from Domino's knife at her throat, but otherwise she seemed unharmed.

Up ahead, a woman with blazing red hair was beckoning to them. Behind her was an elder man with spiky gray hair and a Raichu.

"Hurry up!" Ariana shouted.

"We don't got all day!" Surge barked. "Raichu, Thunder!"

The electric type cried out and blasted back a Scraggy that was charging undetected straight for Brent. Forrest appeared in the doorway. "It's clear!" He shouted.

"Come on!" Ariana urged the group again.

Darcy was the first to cross into the hall, followed soon by Brent and then Simon. Janine followed Cameron and Ally through, but Dawn paused.

"Now's not the time for sight seeing, darlin'," Surge said to her.

She ignored him, as she turned back to the retreating forces and scanned them. Thankfully she spotted who she was searching for. Vance was leading a small squad of League through a different exit.

"And we're off," Ariana commented as Dawn spun on her heels and raced after her group.

"Bout time," Surge growled, and retreated through the door after the women with Raichu. He slammed it shut.

"So what's the plan?" Forrest asked with a rushed breath as they ran down the hall.

"I don't know," Cameron replied. "The virus spreads fast, and without a proper quarantine like Fuschia was given, the entire Region is in serious danger."

'Well, I'd say our solution is obvious," Surge rushed up to run beside Cameron and cracked a grin. "We blow up the Plateau."

"What?!" Ariana and Dawn exclaimed. Dawn continued, "Are you out of your mind?"

"There's hundreds of people and Pokemon in here," Ariana added.

"That's the only solution available to keep the infection from spreading out into the wild," Surge barked at her. "Unless you want to fight Feral Pokemon for the rest of all time."

"We can't just blow up the symbol of the Indigo League," Ariana reasoned. "We-"

"Surge is right," Cameron interrupted their argument. Every pair of eyes turned to him with surprise. "We can rebuild the Plateau," he added. "We can't rebuild the Region if we're living in a Feral Pokemon Apocalypse."

"How could we do it?" Forrest asked. "We'd need a ton of explosives to bring down this monster."

Cameron rounded a corner, leading the group further into the Plateau as they fell silent. No one had an idea on how to accomplish their task. Except…

"We could light the underground pipes on fire," Simon piped up. "Then if we hit the power system with a strong electrical current, the resulting shortage would fuel the flames and rupture the pipes throughout the building."

Surge broke into a booming laughter. "Kid! I like the way you think!"

Cameron slowed to a stop, leaning against the wall to take a quick breath. Of all of them, Janine seemed to be the only one not breathing as hard, though she was sweating profusely. "Two teams of five would be ideal," she offered. "Each could go for the separate systems and accomplish the task in half the time."

"Sounds reasonable to me," Ariana agreed, then shook her head. "I just said blowing up the Plateau was reasonable. How fucked up is this situation?'

"You should've seen Five Island," Ally commented.

"We're splitting into three teams," Cameron said as he caught his breath. God, was he exhausted. How long had he been going now with no sleep? Not to mention the countless life threatening situations he'd already been in.

Once again, every pair of eyes looked at him with surprise. He cleared his throat and continued. "Surge, Forrest, Brent, and Darcy, you four will go for the main power system. You'll need Surge to shock the system. Ariana, Ally, Simon, and Janine, I want you to go for the gas down in the basement. Ariana can ignite the gas."

"I'll make my Grandfather proud!" Ariana clenched her fist.

"Blaine was proud of you," Surge commented kindly, much to Ariana's surprise.

"And us?" Dawn asked.

Cameron faced her. "We're going to make our way to the security room. Everyone in the building needs to know to evacuate. We can send a building wide alert to evacuate from there."

"Sounds like a plan," Janine gripped her sword. "Let's do this!"

She took off down the hall back the way they'd came. Ariana clapped once and followed. Ally and Simon went to do the same, but Cameron stopped them. "Wait!"

He swooped in and wrapped both his children into a tight embrace. "Be careful," he said to them. "Don't do anything reckless, and get out of the building as soon as you're done."

"Don't worry, Dad," Ally smiled up at him, confidently. "We got this!"

Cameron nodded and backed away from them, they nodded simultaneously and then spun on their heels to chase after their comrades.

"What are we doing still standing here?" Surge laughed. "Let's go!"

"Right behind you!" Brent acknowledged, then him and Darcy ran off with Surge and their Uncle.

Dawn watched them go, her heart going out to the three Harrison's over Brock. They were strong, just like him. Brent, Darcy, and Forrest would be alright. Dawn was just more worried for once when all this was over, how would they fall apart? How would all of them fall apart?

"Dawn," Cameron brought her back to reality and she faced him.

"Let's go!"

* * *

A loud Pokémon roar, that sounded remarkably like a Gyarados, echoed through the building as Lance and Archer stumbled into a wall. Lance inhaled sharply from the pain the impact caused him. Archer's Electabuzz grunted in concern.

"Sorry, Lance," Archer said as he helped the injured man back to his feet. "I know you need a minute, but we can't wait."

Lance put pressure onto his leg, but it seared with a burning pain. He grunted and nearly fell, but thankfully Archer was there to support him. He looked down to his bullet wound, seeing the blood oozing out down his damp jeans.

"We have to wrap it," Lance commented. "Otherwise I'm going to bleed out before we get anywhere safe."

Archer cast a glance at the wound, and cursed. "You're right. Let's make this quick. Help me out Electabuzz."

Electabuzz moved to help Archer slide Lance down to the floor as easily as possible. Lance grunted from the movements, and let out a long sigh as he was propped against the wall. Archer raised his arm and gripped the sleeve of his shirt tight. With one yank he tore it away and held out the now ragged piece of clothing. As Archer began to wrap the fabric around Lance's bleeding leg, Lance spoke. "Thank you, Archer."

"Well I don't want you to bleed out."

"For saving me."

Archer paused and looked up at Lance. There was something on the man's face that Archer had never seen before. Humility.

"You shouldn't thank me," Archer said, returning to his task. "Thank Gary, and Dawn. They sent me to find you."

At Dawn's name, Lance's heart skipped a wild beat. His facial expression darkened and he bowed his head. Could things have been different between them? Could past event have turned out differently if he'd only taken different courses of action? Would Dawn blame Lance for Lorelei betraying them all? It would only be fair. After all, he'd betrayed Dawn in the most hurtful of ways. She owed him nothing, and he now of all times realized he should've been giving her everything. Life threatening situations will do that...

The intercom crackled to life all around them, broadcasting horrendous battle cries and Pokémon shouting. Cameron's voice boomed through. " _Feral Pokemon have invaded the Plateau! I repeat, Feral Pokémon are in the Plateau! Recall all Pokémon immediately! League Personnel, retreat to the higher floors. Do not hesitate against the Feral Pokémon, take them out immediately! I repeat, retreat to the higher floors and take out any Feral Pokémon!_ "

Lance visibly paled, a hard sweat forming on his brow. The infected Rattata had escaped the lab? How?!

Archer tied off the fabric around Lance's leg and abruptly stood up. "We have to keep moving!"

"Agreed," Lance grunted as Archer bent down to pick him up.

They stood together, with Electabuzz on Lance's other side to help maintain balance. They'd only taken one step forward when a gunshot went off and Electabuzz dropped. Archer whipped around, spotting Cassidy and Lorelei leading a squad of Crimson straight for them. Cassidy raised her handgun and fired again. Both Lance and Archer fell beside Electabuzz, with Lance cracking his head on the tile. He groaned and rolled over to see Archer. Blood oozed from a hole on Archer's temple, trickling into a small red pool on the tile. Lance's chest squeezed at the sight as his head throbbed.

Rough hands yanked him up, and he was forcefully thrown into a kneeling position in front of Lorelei. The Ice Elite glared down at Lance, her cracked glasses doing nothing to subdue the ferocity radiating off of her. Cassidy smacked Lance upside the head with the butt of her handgun, sending a tirade of stars across his vision. He swayed in place, do if his best to maintain consciousness.

"No more running, Lance," Cassidy cackled, as Lorelei raised her own handgun at Lance. "Face your death like a man!"

She was right. This was it. Lance could accept that. He'd gave it his all, threw himself as best he could into the crazy adventure called life. He might've made some mistakes along the way, but as images of the two women he cared for most flashed across his mind, he realized that it didn't matter what choices he'd made. In the end, because of Dawn and Lily, he'd had the most amazing life he could have ever asked for.

Lorelei's finger teased the trigger, but she didn't pull the trigger. In fact, she was beginning to tremble. Lance frowned. The cold in Lorelei's icy blue eyes began to fade, a certain light slowly returning to them that he hadn't seen in many years. Something in Lance's mind clicked.

 _"Ash is here," Red fully faced Lance. "Lorelei wasn't lying to Kanto when she said he was hard at work overseeing the transition. He's helping me, you see. Taking care of some trash as we speak."_

Ash would never work with an enemy. Why would Lance even think that idea was possible? Ash Ketchum fought against people and Pokemon looking to harm others. That was his nature, and so if he was indeed working for Crimson and Red, then that must mean he was under their control somehow!

 _"I was going to say...I'm sorry," Lorelei finished. For a moment, a familiar flash of the Lorelei Lance thought he knew was behind her eyes, then she gestured to the mud. "Kneel."_

He hadn't imagined it! Lorelei wasn't herself! She was being forced to behave this way.

"Lorelei," Lance spoke. A tone far softer than he'd ever in his life. It was almost so low that the Ice Elite didn't hear, but somehow he got through to her loud and clear. He made sure to lock his eyes on hers, not once blinking. "I'm sorry. I should've known a long time ago. You were always so strong and independent, stubborn as all Hell too-" he couldn't help but give a light chuckle. "-I always thought you were more than capable on your own. That was why I was always a little distant…and, well…"

Lorelei's grip had tightened, but that did nothing to stop the shaking that was growing harder and harder.

"Dawn," Lance said. "I've always loved her. And I should've recognized the signs the minute we did our thing and hurt her. You wouldn't have done that. Even though you've always gone after what you wanted, no matter who stood in your way, I should've known that the real Lorelei wouldn't intentionally hurt another living being. I should've saved you a long time ago from their clutches. I accept what's about to happen, and only hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I'm so sorry, Lorelei…"

He swallowed down the burning that had formed in his throat, feeling the corners of his mouth tug upwards. It was a gentle smile, one that he never thought would grace his face for anyone other than Dawn. But Lorelei was a friend, a close friend, and she deserved to know that he didn't hold her accountable for what she was about to do.

"Lorelei," Cassidy hissed. "You have orders! Follow them or face the consequences!"

Something below them roared violently, quaking the marble floor beneath Lance's knees. Lorelei's eyes flickered more and more to life as Lance visibly saw her return to her own senses. Whatever Crimson had done to her had worn off, the look of pure terror behind her blue orbs was enough to let Lance know of that. Another roar erupted below them, and Lorelei suddenly growled loudly. She turned in a flash and fired her handgun at Cassidy. The blonde Crimson member was caught off guard, and didn't even make a noise as a large bullet wound opened up in her chest. Her eyes widened and she fell backwards into one of her guards.

Overcome by her own rage at being controlled, Lorelei fired shot after shot into the surrounding Crimson guards. They scrambled to draw their own guns and avoid her attacks, but many of them weren't fast enough. Only when two remained did Lorelei's gun click and they were able to draw their weapons on her. Lance roared and dove forward, hurtling himself straight at Lorelei. The gunshots echoed down the hall, piercing into Lance's back. Lorelei grunted as one pierced her abdomen, and another on her left shoulder. Lance slammed into her front and the two of them fell to the floor as the rest of the shots sprayed overhead.

"Check on the others!" one of the remaining Crimson man barked, "I'll get these two!"

Lance attempted to catch his breath as Lorelei's chest rose and fell underneath him sporadically. Their eyes met, and she coughed. A bubble of blood forming at the corner of her mouth. Lance could see the terrible sadness deep in Lorelei's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Lance," she choked out. "Red…has a Malamar…"

"It doesn't matter," Lance said, wincing from the stinging in his back it caused him to do so. "You-"

"I never wanted to come between you and Dawn," she cut him off. "I was weak and couldn't fight against Red's control-"

"Stop!" Lance shouted to her and to the Crimson man who ripped him off of her. "Red and I are to blame, not you!"

A kick was delivered swiftly to Lance's side, and then the Crimson member stomped down hard onto Lance's leg wound. He inhaled sharply with a hiss, but never once took his eyes from Lorelei. The floor shook from whatever Pokemon was below them, a large crack forming only a few feet from the Ice Elite.

A tear had leaked from her eye, her chest was beginning to slow its movements. She smiled ever so softly at him as her light began to fade. "I'm….sorry….Lance…."

"Lorelei!" Lance shouted, grunting afterwards from another kick to his side.

The Crimson man righted himself up and pointed the gun down at Lance. His eyes suddenly snapped up and the beginning of his scream was interrupted by a Dragon Breath and an Aura Sphere slamming into his chest. He rocketed backwards, hitting the floor with a crunch and sliding the length of the hall.

"LANCE!"

His eyes widened! That was Dawn's voice! He rolled onto his other side, spotting her and Cameron running down the hall with Latias and Togekiss. His heart swelled so rapidly at the sight of the bluenette, he was sure he had died.

"Dawn!" he shouted back, extending his arm towards her.

The Pokemon on the floor below them roared violently once more, and then suddenly the entire hall floor bulged upward in a sudden bending lurch. CRACK! The fissure in the floor beside Lorelei snaked its way down the hall and up the walls, spiderwebbing throughout the entire area. With a deafening crumble, the floor gave way. Lance felt the world grow light as he began to free fall, and Dawn shouted as she dove forward. Her fingers wrapped around Lance's wrist, and he slammed into the broken concrete and metal of the crumbled floor. Dawn slid up to her waist until Cameron was able to grab her and stop her from fully going over the edge. Dust billowed up from the massive hole, blinding them with watery eyes.

"I GOT YOU!" Dawn shouted over the sounds of Feral Pokemon down below.

"Latias! Togekiss!" Cameron yelled. "Fly down and help Lance up!"

Both Pokemon cooed, and flew forward, but several gunshots rang out. Togekiss and Latias shrieked in pain, falling to the floor with a pathetic slump.

"NO!" Cameron roared, spotting the culprit across the fissure in the hall. It was the sole remaining Crimson member. He had somehow outran the crumbling floor and made it to the other side. Latias raised its head and gave a defiant cry. She let loose a powerful Dragon Pulse, and it rocketed across the fissure faster than the Crimson man could react. It slammed into his chest and launched him back. He arced upward and smacked the ceiling before falling back to the floor.

Lance slipped a little from Dawn's grip and she yelped. They tightened their holds on one another with Lance bringing his other arm up to secure their hands together. He didn't dare look down below to the growling Feral Pokemon. He didn't want to see that fate. Dawn however, could see them clear as day through the dust. Lorelei and the dead Crimson members bodies were being torn into by a Charmeleon and a Luxray. Body part from various other Pokemon stuck out of the crumpled debris from the floor above.

"Just hold on!" Dawn said to Lance. "We'll get you pulled up!"

Cameron dug his heels as best he could into the marble flooring, but it was no use. He was beginning to slide. Latias struggled to rise, dropping back to the floor with a growl of pain. Togekiss remained unmoving. Charizard and Dragonite were on his belt, but if he removed his hand to release them, Dawn and Lance would go over the edge!

A loud crack caught Lance's attention, and he noticed the floor Dawn was hanging from was beginning to crumble beneath her. His eyes snapped up to hers. Her dark blue eyes were filled with so much worry and fear, but somehow looking into them gave Lance all the peace he needed. He'd already accepted the fact that he was going to die, what her eyes gave him was a sense of closure.

Six years him and her had been fighting over a terrible choice he'd made. Six long years they were never going to get back, but as he looked up into her eyes, he realized that had it been those six years, or ten, or even fifty, she still loved him as much as he loved her. No matter what he had done, her feelings for him were never going to fade, and all he ever had to do was man up and take responsibility for the mistake he made. He smiled. How foolish he truly had been.

"Dawn," he said.

She swallowed, not liking the look in his eyes. "Lance-"

"I love you. Take good care of Lily."

He let go with one hand and clasped a sharp piece of metal jutting out from the broken floor. It sliced through his hand as he used it to pull himself up towards her. Their lips connected, a warm sensation that Lance never thought he was going to experience again, and the perfect last sensation to have. Then he let go. Pulling his hand away from both her and the floor.

"LANCE!" her throat ripped as he fell, still smiling up at her. "LAAAANCE!"

He smacked into the debris with a hard bounce, his head striking onto a ragged piece of concrete. The thud caught the attention of the Luxray, and it lunged at its new meal. Its claws slashed into his sides as it latched its jaws around his throat.

"NO!" Dawn screamed with fury, tears streaming from her face like a waterfall. "NOOO! LET ME GO!"

She struggled against Cameron, but the sudden weight loss allowed him to pull her up easily, and the sickening sight of Lance's organs being devoured vanished from her view. He recalled Latias, and desperately patted Dawn's middle looking for Togekiss' Ball, but the ledge gave way and the Pokemon fell over. Dawn screamed and cried, erupting into a sobbing fit of convulsions and snot. The Feral Pokemon below heard her, and snarled viciously. Cameron did his best to keep Dawn from falling to the floor, which was a struggle due to his own emotions. Hot tears were pouring from his own eyes, and it took every ounce of strength he had to keep his breathing in check.

The bluenette moaned pitifully through her sobs, collapsing into Cameron's chest. His arms wrapped around her, turning her away from the still crumbling ledge and the sounds of a meal being devoured below. His jaw trembled, so he clenched his teeth to hold it together. First Serena, then Brock, and now Lance? Dawn had done a good job at keeping her composure up until now, but Cameron didn't blame her. If anyone else perished, their group would probably lose it altogether.

Across the fissure, another squad of Crimson rounded the corner, spotting Cameron and Dawn. Forcing himself to feel more numb than anything else, Cameron swiftly hauled Dawn away and rounded the corner before Crimson could raise any weapons at them.


	21. The Heart of Family

**And here we are, the final chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Feral Pokemon have invaded the Plateau! I repeat, Feral Pokémon are in the Plateau! Recall all Pokémon immediately! League Personnel, retreat to the higher floors. Do not hesitate against the Feral Pokémon, take them out immediately! I repeat, retreat to the higher floors and take out any Feral Pokémon!"_

Cameron's voice broke through the intercom as Misty, Kaiden, and Del ran down the halls. Kaiden's ankle was throbbing, but the pain was substantially less ever since Darcy had properly wrapped it. Far below he could hear the sounds of Gyarados roaring, and could only hope that his friends were putting up a good fight.

"How are the Feral Pokémon here?!" Del asked in alarm as they rounded yet another corner and came upon the staircase up to the next floor. Pichu held firm in her hair.

"I don't know," Misty replied, though short breaths. "It's something we'll have to deal with later."

They continued on, hoping beyond all hope that those they cared about were alright. As they crossed the threshold onto the next floor, they came upon a bloody massacre. Crimson and League members alike lay scattered. The remnants of a battle between the two factions during the initial invasion. Blood streaked the marble floors, but the Ketchums pressed on.

"Where do we even start to look?" Kaiden questioned. "This place is huge!"

"We'll run in circles if we have too," Misty told him. "We have to find your father!"

So on they ran, looking for any kind of clue, and no sooner had they reached the end of their second hall did Misty's PokeGear ring. It was an odd sound to hear in the moment. She ignored it, whoever it was could wait, she had more important things to do. The PokeGear ceased ringing, but almost immediately started up again. Once more she ignored it, and it stopped only to ring again. Whoever they were, they were persistent. Without looking at the screen, she dug it out of her pocket and flipped it open. "What?!" She growled.

" _And she finally answers,_ " came Gary's snarky tone. " _You know how hard it was for me to work around Crimson's signal block? The least you could do is answer_."

"Now's not the time, Gary!" Misty shouted, though it was sort of a comfort to hear his voice in that moment. "We're trying to find Ash!"

" _That's exactly why I called_ ," he said, and Misty heard a loud crash in the background. " _I can see you and him running around he Plateau._ "

Misty blinked. Both her children were now looking at her curiously. "What? How?"

" _May, Lily, Sam, and I are barricaded in the security room,_ " Gary explained. " _There's a Furret trying to get inside, but the good news is I've got eyes on everything._ "

Upon hearing those words, Misty's face lit up. "Where's Ash?!"

" _He's a few floors above you,_ " Gary responded quickly. " _Him and Red are heading for the roof it looks like._ "

"Thank you, Gary!" Misty practically shouted. "You don't know how much that he-"

" _Misty, they have Logan_ ," he interrupted her.

Her attitude did a one-eighty. "WHAT!? What do you mean they have Logan!"

" _I'm so sorry, Misty!_ " came May's voice in the background. " _Red was just too fast, and then the Feral Pokémon showed up-"_

"Just tell me how to get to him faster!" Misty shouted into her PokeGear. Both Kaiden and Del appeared deeply troubled to hear Logan had been taken.

" _It'll be tricky,_ " Gary said. " _I can direct you through the Plateau, but the Feral Pokémon are spreading fast. I can see them fighting with the League and Crimson. It doesn't look pretty._ "

"Just get us there, Gary!"

" _Right, take a left at the next intersection,_ " he said. " _Run down that hall and then take a right. The stairs will be on your left_."

Misty skidded on her heels and catapulted herself around the hall to the left with her children were hot on her heels. Thanks to Gary's directions, they were able to avoid running into any Feral Pokémon or skirmishes. They could hear the sound of fighting and roaring, but they had one goal. Getting to Ash and Logan as fast as possible. Up flight after flight they ran, leaping two to three stairs at a time. All the while, Gary spoke into Misty's ear while she heard the Furret attempting to break into the Security Room. She prayed Gary and the others would be alright, but she was far too high in the Plateau to turn back and help them. It tore at her inside to hear the snarls and the bangs, but there was nothing she could do.

" _They just exited to the roof,_ " Gary said. " _I can barely make out their outline through the rain, but it seems Red is trying to wave something down._ "

"He's trying to escape!?" Misty bellowed. "Oh Hell no! Not with my baby!"

Her PokeGear cracked under her vice tight grip, and Gary raised his voice. " _Ow! Easy with that thing, you're sending static through!_ "

"How much farther?" Misty snapped.

" _Almost there, last flight of stairs!_ "

The door to the roof appeared in their view, and Misty discarded her PokeGear to slam all her weight into it. It clattered to the floor as the door flew open with a loud bang that was lost in a boom of thunder. Harsh rain and wind stung her face as she ran outside, and lightning flashed all around. Across the rooftop, she could make out Red and Ash's silhouettes. One of them was waving to the sky, and Misty spotted a light flying closer to them. A helicopter! Not going to happen! She pumped all she had into her legs, sprinting directly for the silhouettes of the two men. Her feet slapped against something soft and suddenly her momentum was gone. She smacked down onto the rooftop hard, partially landing on whatever she had tripped over.

Kaiden and Del slid to a stop beside her. "Mom!" Del exclaimed, bending down to see if Misty was okay.

Misty growled and turned to see what she had tripped over. Despite the downpour of rain pelting into her, her throat felt dry at the sight. Serena's eyes were glazed over, peering forever onward as a pool of thinned blood spread around her. Her honey blonde hair was stained red in streaks, and her hands clutched lifelessly at a bullet wound on her chest. Lightning flashed close by, quaking them with the resounding boom that followed. A perfect description of the pain the three of them felt at the sight.

"Mom? Kaiden? Del?!"

Logan had somehow spotted the trio, and he cried out for help. His shout had alerted both Red and Ash to their presence, and Red frowned deeply. The helicopter was much closer know, circling down to land on the building.

"Oh no you don't!" Del shouted, producing a PokeBall. "HyperBeam, Tyranitar!"

The Armor Pokémon roared defiantly as it appeared on the rooftop. Almost no time passed between when its feet hit the concrete and the intense orange beam was rocketing towards the helicopter. It detonated against the rotor, blasting chunks of metal over Ash and Red. They covered their faces, and Ash moved to protect Logan from harm. Flames ignited along the shaft of the helicopter, and it spun wildly as it dove down past the side of the building. The entire structure shook from the impact as the chopper slammed into the large glass windows and smashed through into the building.

Red straightened up and faced Del in a fury. "You ignorant Bitch! How dare you go against me! I am your Grandfather! I am your blood! Family sticks together, you traitorous bunch of-"

"Don't you dare call my daughter a Bitch!" Misty roared, pushing herself to her hands and knees and then rising to her full height. Lightning cracked across the sky. "You want to talk about family? About blood?! You don't know the first thing about family!"

"Ash is MY son!" Red roared. "MY family! How he fell for a whore like you I'll never know!"

"Fuck you!" Kaiden and Del shouted together, balling their fists. Misty laid a hand on both of their shoulders to silence them.

"Ash is my family!" Misty fumed, stepping closer to Red. Speaking strongly with every step she took. "I've been by his side since the day we met, and him by mine. That's something you know nothing about. Loyalty. You have these ideas of how family is supposed to be, but true family sticks together no matter what. They fight for each other. They defend each other. They would do anything in the world for one another. We don't have to use tricks like you to get each other to help us, we simply ask. I can't tell you why Ash fell for me, but I can tell you why I fell for him."

Red was back-stepping now, dragging Logan with him.

"He's caring, compassionate, loyal as all Hell. and he cares for every person and Pokémon with such a fire in him that he draws people right in. Everyone wants to be a better person around him because they see the good he can do. He may get on my nerves, and we may fight, but he's always cared for me and made me feel like I'm the only woman in the world. He gave me three beautiful children, and in return I can only give him my heart. You may be his father, but you are not his family. And I'll be damned if I'm going to let you take MY family away from me!"

She broke into a sprint, barreling directly for Red, hatred glistening in her eyes. Red waved frantically, "Stop her! Take care of them!"

Ash grunted in acknowledgment and started forward. He beelined straight for Misty, cutting her path to Red off. She saw the punch coming, and used the slippery rooftop to her advantage. Dropping down low, she slid straight between Ash's legs. He, however, turned faster than she expected and gripped her by her upper arm. She managed to wiggle free from his grip before he could take another swing.

"Ash!" She shouted, standing up and backing away. "It's me! Misty! I know your recognize me! Snap out of this!"

He growled and clenched his fist, throwing another punch her way. She jumped back and dug her heels into the roof. With a mighty push, she kicked off and tackled into his middle. The pair toppled back onto Ash's rear.

Del and Kaiden rain forward to help their mother, and Red saw this. He pulled one hand from Logan and tossed a PokeBall. "Stop them, Malamar!"

The squid like Pokémon shrieked as it materialized, blasting a Psywave straight for Del. Pichu squeaked loudly and pulled its arms in tight. "CHUUUUU!" A bolt of electricity blasted from the tiny mouse, intercepting the attack and detonating it in the air.

"Use Screech, Tyranitar!" Del shouted.

As Tyranitar let loose a powerful ear splitting noise that crumpled Malamar to the rooftop, Red threw another PokeBall. "Tropius!" He shouted. "Use Razor Leaf!"

The fruit Pokémon appeared with an immediate assault of razor sharp leaves. Kaiden retaliated with his own PokeBall. "Use Discharge! Stop those leaves."

In the flash a Jolteon appeared with a battle ready cry, and its needle-like fur stood on edge. Electricity shot out in all directions, effectively disintegrating every leaf it came into contact with.

"Psywave again, Malamar!"

"Dark Pulse!" Del shouted, and Tyranitar turned to fire off the attack. They collided in midair, detonating upon impact. The rainfall twisted and morphed around the shockwave, but that did nothing to stop the battle.

"Use the water," Kaiden yelled to Jolteon. "Direct a Discharge at Tropius!"

"You do the same with a Thundershock, Pichu!"

Jolteon barked and Pichu squeaked. Both fired off a piercing blow of electricity that raced its way across the rooftop straight for the grass type. It was too slow to dodge, and thanks to the water, Tropius convulsed violently.

Misty felt Ash's fist graze her cheek as she barely dodged his next assault. Hair long hair whipped around her neck as she stumbled back. Using his own momentum against him, she crouched down to one knee and slammed her fist into his gut. He grunted in pain as he doubled over.

"Sorry, Ash," she stated. "I need you to snap out of this! You're stronger than Red! Stronger than Malamar! I know you can do-EEP!"

Ash grabbed her by her shoulders and lifted her into the air, he then slammed her down onto her back. Hard. The impact knocked the air from her lungs and she gasped to regain it. Her chest burned, but she saw Ash coming down at her, so she rolled over to avoid him. His grappling hands scraped against the rooftop concrete, but it did not deter him. With a growl he threw his entire body weight to the side, smashing into Misty. With another squeak she toppled over.

BOOM! Jolteon and Tropius' attacks collided, and the electric type was thrown back. "Jolteon!" Kaiden shouted.

"Fire Fang!" Del bellowed.

Tyranitar roared and flames erupted around its teeth as it charged forward.

"Into the sky!" Red demanded.

Tropius' massive leaf wings beat rapidly, and the Pokemon began to rise from the roof. Pichu scampered up to the top of Del's head and jumped high. It nailed Tropius with a swift Thundershock, slowing it down long enough for Tyranitar's jaws to clamp down around its foot. Tropius cried in pain, and Tryanitar jerked wildly, pulling it back to the roof with a crash. Malamar's eyes lit up and it launched a Psybeam at Tyranitar.

"Intercept that with Pin Missile!" Kaiden shouted. Jolteon barked and rose to its feet, firing off dozens of glowing pin needles that rocketed through the falling rain and found its mark just in time. Tyranitar covered its face from the detonation and roared up at Malamar.

Logan's eyes were locked onto his Mother and Father. His heart beating furiously as they danced around each other. Misty was making critical strikes to Ash in an attempt to bring him down without hurting him too much. He, however, seemed to be doing everything in his power to bring harm upon the red head. Misty ducked under his swing and brought her foot forward, striking her leg against the back side of his. She expected him to go down, only he didn't. Instead he took the blow and growled loudly, reaching out and grabbing her. In an attempt to pull away from him, Misty caused both her and Ash to collapse to the rooftop. He landed on her, and quickly used his advantage. His hands gripped her arm and twisted.

She screamed as the pressure from his pulling intensified, and it felt like her arm was going to break any moment. Lightning flashed through Logan's eyes, and he screamed. "MOM!"

The youngest Ketchum opened his jaw wide and clamped down hard on Red's arm. Red shrieked in shocking pain and his grip loosened immensely. Logan wiggled free and bolted across the roof, heading straight for his parents.

"STOP!" He screamed. "STOP IT, DAD!"

Ash looked up just as Logan smashed all he had into Ash's side. He might have been significantly smaller than Ash, but the impact knocked the man loose and they went tumbling away from Misty. Logan smacked into the concrete hard, knocking the hat from his head and his Pokedex slid out from his pocket, popping the device open. Ash rose to his hands and knees, looking for Logan and Misty. They were moving to sit up, looking at him with deep concern. In front of Logan was his hat, and Ash frowned at it. It was a red and white cap, with a green slash on the front. He knew that hat…Something in the corner of his vision fluttered, and for some reason, Ash found himself distracted by the motion.

It was Logan's Pokedex, or it was what was inside the Pokedex. A picture was tucked in tightly in the corner, blowing in the stormy wind. Rain trickled down the laminated front, but Ash could clearly make out the picture There he was, not much older than Logan himself, looking caught off guard but grinning wide nonetheless. His eyes were turned towards the young redhead that was Misty, winking and leaning over his shoulder, flashing the peace sign at the camera. Gary was on the far right, his arms crossed and smirking like he did. Brock was on the far left, his hands on his backpack straps and grinning widely. On Ash's shoulder…was a little yellow mouse squealing happily.

"Pikachu?" he felt himself say.

"Ash?" Misty's voice came to him, sounding far away. Like she was lost down a tunnel.

 _What was he doing?_

He blinked as more and more details of the picture came through. More like memories than details.

 _There was Gary across the battlefield, a strong look on his face as he commanded his Blastoise. Ash's Charizard roared as Ash came up with the perfect strategy to finally beat his rival._

 _Brock stood around a cooking pot while Ash lounged on the river bed, snoozing peacefully until dinner was ready._

 _Misty rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but giggle at Ash as he geeked out over seeing a flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto flying overhead. Togepi squealed giddily in her arms._

 _Pikachu ran after Togepi, playing with the baby and having the best time of his life while Ash watched them with a smile._

Thunder boomed overhead, pulling Ash's gaze upwards from the picture. Those memories…they'd happened the day of, and after, the Silver Conference...The Silver Conference? Why did that sound so familiar?

"Ash?" came Misty's voice again.

 _Why was that voice so familiar too?_

 _Misty stood at the fork in the road between Viridian and Pallet Town. She was on her bike, smiling at Ash softly as she said goodbye._

 _Her face appeared on many Video Calls from various Pokemon Centers, and he'd stay awake for hours talking with her about his upcoming Gym Battle._

 _He…kissed her? On a lakeside underneath the full moon, surrounded by glistening white flowers. Her lips were warm…_

 _They were dancing closely at a wedding, talking to each other like normal, but for some reason Ash was nervous. Well, he was pulling out a little black box…"Will you marry me?"_

 _He approached a helicopter behind Lorelei, beaten and bruised after the final battle of the Dominon War. Misty was inside…was she okay? Lorelei opened the door and he saw her sitting up in a roller bed. In her arms was a bundle of blankets, and Misty smiled as he approached her. "Do you want to hold her?" Hold her…..Ash had a daughter!_

"Ash? Can you hear me?"

 _Ash laughed as he sat around the Christmas tree with his friends and family, catching his wife's beautiful aquamarine eyes…_

 _Those same eyes smiled up at him as he came home from working at the League…_

 _Then when he cracked his open as the sun rose…_

 _And when he pulled away from a gentle kiss…_

"Ash?!"

His eyes snapped up, locking onto those exact same pair of eyes. They were incredibly close to him, glistening with tears and worry. A pair of eyes he'd fallen in love with a thousand times over.

"Misty?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

The worry behind Misty's eyes vanished, replaced by a great relief. "ASH!" She launched herself forward, burying her face into the crook of his neck and wrapping him up tight with her embrace as a sob escaped her. "I knew you'd come back…"

Dread…a heavy sense of dread, pain, and guilt crashed into Ash like a monsoon…his eyes saw Logan, scooting closer as the relief spread over him, but then they saw the form of a honey blonde haired woman lying a few feet away…

"Serena…" Ash choked, and Misty pulled away from him just enough to see his face. "I…I…"

Misty's heart shattered at the realization his distraught face revealed to her. He looked broken, utterly defeated and destroyed…"It wasn't you!" she snapped at him, cupping his face and forcing him to look at her.

"But I-"

"NO!" Misty shouted, hot tears falling in with the cold rain water. "It wasn't you! It was Red! You know you would never hurt someone! I KNOW you would never hurt someone!"

Logan looked from Serena to his father, his own heart coming to the same conclusion as Misty, and he felt himself breaking down.

"Misty…" Ash croaked, looking at her with the most pitiful expression she'd ever seen him wear. Rain cascaded down his face, masking the tears she knew were falling. His hair was flattened from the rain, and he was covered in many bruises and gashes. He looked absolutely worse for wear, a man on the edge of his own sanity.

"Ash…" Misty whispered as another attack between Tyranitar and Malamar exploded behind them.

Malamar and Tyranitar collapsed together to the rooftop, both unable to fight anymore, while a powerful and precise Thunder from Jolteon and Pichu sent Tropius down with it. Red fumed as he rubbed the spot where Logan had bit him. Kaiden and Del took a step closer to him together, a lightning flash casting an intimidating harsh shadow across their face. Red stepped back, now on the very edge of the building, glaring with hatred towards his Grandchildren.

"Fine," he growled low. "I'll handle this myself!" He reached into the pocket of his Crimson cloak and produced a handgun. Which he promptly pointed right at Del.

Whatever emotions Ash had coursing through him, no matter how much he hated himself for the things he'd done, he was still Ash somewhere deep down. And as the gun barrel lined up with his daughter, Ash ripped away from Misty and sprinted across the roof. He slid to a stop in front of Kaiden and Del, spreading his arms wide to shield them. Red paused, looking over the sight of his gun. "Move, son!"

Ash glared at Red, the same intimidating look covering his face that his children wore. Misty jumped to her feet, but Ash raised a single finger her direction. Telling her to stop and stay there.

Red's expression shifted. "So…you managed to free yourself from Malamar then."

"Lower the gun," Ash said. "Let's settle this between you and me."

Red sighed. "You need to move, Ash. That's not how this is going to go. I'm simply trying to remove the obstacles stopping us from doing great things together."

"Look around you," Ash shouted over the roar of wind and booming of thunder. "You've lost."

"No," Red shook his head. "I may have been set back, but the League will still fall. It cannot recover from the damage done here tonight. After all…the Champion has killed an innocent woman."

Ash's heart jerked as he saw Serena's form illuminate in the corner of his eye from a flash of lightning.

"What Citizen of Kanto would follow a Leader like that?" Red asked.

Ash clenched his teeth. Behind him he could feel the emotions radiating from Kaiden and Del. Their confusion and sadness as they too realized what Ash had done.

"Dad?" Del whispered, reaching her hand out absentmindedly.

Her hand touched his shoulder, gripping it ever so gently. Kaiden swallowed and imitated his sister's action, resting his palm on Ash's other shoulder.

"We love you," Del continued. "We…" he heard her collect herself for a moment. "We know it wasn't you…"

"It was that son of a bitch in front of us," Kaiden growled. "He's responsible for all of this."

Ash nearly broke right then and there. The burning in his chest was more tolerable now, and the guilt in his heart receded enough that each beat wasn't a piercing pain. He felt the corners of his mouth tug upward at the reassuring feeling of his children supporting him. Their hands on his shoulders told him so much more than any mere words ever could. His eyes closed as fresh tears formed.

"You're right…" Ash let his eyes open slowly, releasing them. Red shifted uneasily. "The League might be done, but as long as I have my family behind me, we can rebuild it."

"I'M your family!" Red snapped, brandishing the gun. "I brought you into this world! You are MY so-"

"No," Ash cut him off harshly. "I'm not. My father died a long time ago. My family is right here, supporting me even though they know what you made me do. _You_ are pointing a gun at them…right now, you are threatening MY family. And I cannot allow that."

Red scoffed, looking from Ash to Del and Kaiden, over to Misty and Logan. All of them were glaring at him with such hatred, such fury. These people had taken his son from him, and twisted his mind to their beliefs.

"Son…move out of the way," Red warned, lowering his voice with each word spoken.

"No," Ash hardened his glare.

Red inhaled deeply through his nose, letting it go in a loud exhale. "Fine."

And he pointed the gun at Ash's leg and fired. Misty, who had been slowly inching her hand towards her PokeBalls, had seen the action coming and clicked the release button. "Psychic!"

Golduck emerged with a cry and its eyes lit up, stopping the bullet just centimeters from Ash's knee. The bullet spun on the spot and blasted back at Red. It struck the gun in his hand and Red gave a cry as it was knocked loose. It clattered to the rooftop and tumbled over the edge of the building.

Ash saw his chance and sprinted forward, he slipped along the rain soaked roof, but he made it over to Red before the man could react. Rearing back his fist, he slammed it into Red's jaw. Red stumbled back, his foot slipping off the edge. He shouted as his momentum suddenly dropped. Reaching out wildly, his hand gripped around the chest of Ash's shirt.

The sudden weight caused the fabric to rip, but his weight was jerked forward, and Ash slipped off the edge. He twisted just enough so that his upper body slammed into the rooftop, and his palms slapped against the concrete. He slid past the ledge, his fingers scuffing against the roof and catching on the side. The muscles in is arms screamed, and his shoulders popped as he caught himself. However, he was holding more weight than his own. Red was grappled around Ash's legs, clinging on for dear life.

"ASH!"

"DAD!"

His family's cries of terror pierced through the stormy night, and they raced to the edge of the building. The tension is Ash's fingers grew to be too much, and they slipped from the roof. For a moment he fell, but Misty's hands clasped themselves tightly into Ash's, and once again his shoulder popped from the sudden jerking stop.

Del and Pichu were wrapped tight around Misty's middle as she lay on her stomach. Kaiden was holding Del, while Logan and Golduck pulled with everything they had behind him. Jolteon sprinted up and carefully bit into Kaiden's jeans, planting its four paws and pulling. They grunted and groaned as they pulled, their feet slipping on the rainy rooftop.

"Hold on, Ash!" Misty said through grit teeth, gripping his hands as tight as she could. She jolted toward as the group behind her slipped from the rain.

Ash looked up into her eyes, her hair whipping wildly from the wind. Lightning cracked across the sky, snaking through the clouds. He could feel himself slowly slipping from her grip. Down below, Red laughed. A vicious sound that sent a chill down Ash's spine. Then, Red raised an arm up and grabbed onto Ash's calf and pulled himself up higher, followed by his knee, and then his thighs.

He was going to make it up back up to the roof…Ash wouldn't be able to stop him, not in this position, and neither would Misty or his children…

"Tyranitar!" Del shouted, and the big Pokémon stirred. "Come on! I need you to get up! Please!"

It growled low as it raised its head, a big arm planted itself against the rooftop and it pushed to rise. Its arm gave out and it crashed back down.

" _Tyranitar_!" Del's voice cracked with stress.

Ash looked down as Red's hand gripped the back of his shirt. The man was halfway up Ash, and grinning wildly. Ash's eyes snapped back up to Misty, and he swallowed hard. She saw the look in his eyes. A dreary, defeated look. Like a man left with no other options.

"No! Ash, no!" She shook her head. "Don't! We can pull you up!"

" _TYRANITAR_!"

"Just hold on!" Misty shouted, her voice shaking.

Red's hand clasped against Ash's shoulder. Ash inhaled. "Misty. Kids. We'll see each other again someday. I love you all."

"Ash-" his hands slipped from Misty's grip as he let go. "NO!" Her throat ripped from her scream as Ash fell away.

He watched her grow smaller as he fell, with the stormy wind whipping around him deafeningly. Red was at equal height with Ash, staring up with a look of pure shock on his face. Aquamarine eyes was all Ash could see, no matter how far away he fell from Misty. That was going to be his last sight.

Somehow, over the roaring wind and rain, Ash heard Red sigh and say, "You know…maybe I've been wrong all along….doesn't matter I suppose, just know, I love you, son."

Ash felt the hot tears well up inside him, and then everything went black.

* * *

Footsteps echoed down the hall, echoing closer and closer to the door at the far end clearly labeled, ' _Gas_ '. Behind the running group, a Mankey and a Rhydon gave chase while snarling and snapping their jaws aggressively. Janine twirled her sword and suddenly dug her heel into the floor, sliding to a stop behind Ally and Simon. The Gym Leader twirled on the spot, ducking under the Rhydon's powerful jaw, and swinging upwards at the Mankey. It grunted as the metal sliced cleanly through its middle, and collapsed over in a pile of organs and blood.

Rhydon didn't slow as it chased after the others, and Ariana threw all the weight she had into the door. It slammed open with a crash, and the three of them raced inside. Rhydon was too big to fit, but that didn't stop it from trying. The door frame cracked and bent around the large Pokémon, crumbling as it forced its way inside the room. Pipes ran down the far wall, connecting to a computer system that controlled the flow of glass throughout the Plateau. Cabinets and desks lined the other walls, and Ally ran for the nearest one. Rhydon went after her, snapping its jaws at her back. She yelped and jumped up onto the desk, using her gymnastics ability to push all the power she had into her legs and catapult backwards over the Rhydon. It slammed head first into the wall, cracking a large hole completely enough. Ally landed on her feet in a crouching position, and quickly stood up. She backed away from the Rhydon, expecting it to pull free from the wall and attack her again, but it didn't move. The collision must've knocked it out stone cold. Still, Ally did not let her guard down as she backed away. Janine entered the room, spotting the Rhydon.

"We need to hurry!" She said. "It won't stay knocked out forever!"

"Right, how do we set inside the pipes on fire?" Ariana asked, pulling out a PokeBall.

Simon wrinkled his brow as he thought quickly, adjusting his glasses, then he snapped. "Ally, use your Sandslash and have it cut a large hole here-" he motioned to a certain point on a gas line as big around as himself. "Right here is underneath a valve, we can light a small flame there and open the system. That should cause the flames to spread once all the safety features have been shocked by Surge."

"On it," Ally nodded, tossing a PokeBall and releasing the Pokémon. "You heard him, Sandslash! Cut through that pipe!"

Sandslash hissed and swung its arm down on the pipe repeatedly, until a large hole was available to them.

"My turn," Ariana cracked a grin as she clicked the release button. "Do this, Ninetails! Let's get a small flame going!"

Her graceful fox Pokémon appeared, flames licking the borders of its lips. It spurt a small jet of fire straight into the hole, and Simon quickly turned the valve halfway. The sound of hissing gas greeted his ears, and soon, a tiny flame erupted inside the pipe. It flickered and danced like a pilot light beneath a stove, and he grinned.

"Best we get far away from here before Surge hits the power system," he said to the others.

"Right, return Ninetails," Ariana nodded, pointed her PokeBall to recall her Pokémon.

"You too, Sandslash, thanks!" Ally said, doing the same.

"Follow me," Janine told them, and they raced from the room.

* * *

"CHUUUUUU!"

Surge's booming laugh filled the hall as his Raichu roasted a Skitty with its powerful Thunder.

"Man, you creep me out," Brent commented as they stepped over the twitching Pokémon and up to the door labeled, ' _Power Control_ '.

"War is where I shine," Surge commented offhandedly. "It's been far too long since I had a good war to fight in."

"Because the Dominion War wasn't enough for you," Forrest remarked as he turned the doorknob.

"You fought in the Dominion War?" Darcy asked curiously as the door swung open.

Surge scoffed. "I'm far older than your Uncle Forest here, and he fought in that bloody war. I'll let you rethink your question, missy."

Darcy blushed a little in embarrassment, but shook it off when Brent said, "We need to focus, guys!"

They entered the power room, coming to the sight of a super sized generator that was hooked up to at least a dozen computers. Wires ran out from every angle of the machine, stretching into the wall and running up into the ceiling. A large glass window separated the generator and the computers.

"Hey, Rock Boy," Surge turned to Forrest, "Want to get me inside there?" He jutted his thumb towards the generator.

"Sure thing, Old Man," Forrest nodded, and tossed a PokeBall. In the flash, a Golem appeared. "Shatter that window!"

Golem roared and charged the glass, lowering its head and running full force into the structure. It shattered into a thousand pieces, raining down around the rock type. Golem didn't slow until it crashed into the generator itself, causing a massive dent in the side of the machine.

"Return," Forrest recalled his Pokémon.

"Alright, Raichu," Surge stepped forward, pointing towards the generator. "Hit it with everything you got!"

The mouse's cheeks ignited in a frenzy of sparks that snaked their way together. Its tail crackled with building electricity as it stood up to its full height. Brent and Darcy stepped back as their hair began to stand on end. Then, Raichu unleashed a storm of lightning that slammed directly into the generator and snaked its way deep down into the machine. An alarm blared as the lights and dials began to flicker and whirr. Brent clapped loudly, "Time to go! Simon said it's going to be a pretty big boom, and I don't want to still be inside when it happens."

"Agreed," Darcy nodded and bolted for the door.

Forest followed and Surge laughed. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

* * *

Gary took a step back from the monitor, his jaw falling open in disbelief. His breathing slowed immensely as his eyes remained locked in place, unable to pull away from what he was seeing. Behind him, Lily and Sam buried their faces into May's middle, hiding their emotions as they began to cry. May herself stood frozen in place, eyes blinking continuously as they started to burn. Her heart was slowing painfully, each beat reverberating loudly in her ears as she watched Ash and Red plummet down the side of the building. The camera was far away, and grainy from all the rainfall, but there was no mistaking Ash as he fell.

The air in the room felt as if it was constricting, tightening in around them in an attempt to suffocate the very life out of their spirits. The Feral Furret's banging against the door continued, despite the silence that had fallen between them. May desperately didn't want to believe what she was witnessing, but there was nothing she could say to herself to deny her the truth. Ash was…

Suddenly, Furret's banging ceased with a short cry of pain. Gary's eyes were finally snapped from the computer screen and he turned to the door. There was a moments pause, then the knob turned. Whoever was outside went to push open the door, but it collided with the filing cabinet Gary and May had knocked down in the way.

"Hello?" Came a familiar voice. "Is someone in there?!"

Gary swallowed and forced himself towards the door. He gripped the filing cabinet and gave a mighty heave, pulling it aside. The door swung open, and Cameron stumbled into the room. Dawn quickly followed, and she snapped the door shut behind her.

"Gary," Cameron exclaimed. "Thank goodness it's you in here, and...May!"

Her eyes pulled from the monitor, locking onto her husbands. Lily and Sam looked up, and simultaneously, May and Lily moved to the newcomers. May collapsed into Cameron's chest, while Dawn caught her daughter's embrace.

"What's happened?" Cameron asked seriously to May, though she didn't not raise her head or reply. Instead he felt a sob press into his chest.

"Lily?" Dawn asked, bending down to her daughter's height. Their eyes met, and in that moment, Dawn saw Lance looking back at her. Her own eyes filled with tears, and her lip trembled as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Gary," Cameron turned his head to him. "What happened?"

Gary swallowed as he stared back at the Elite. Green eyes matched a dark pair, and Gary shakily replied. "Ash…he fell."

Cameron frowned as Dawn looked up in alarm, and both their eyes traveled to the monitor. It displayed the side of the Plateau, and both realized what Gary's words meant.

"No…" Dawn whispered. Her body was going numb, a tingling tickling down to the very ends of her fingertips. No, no, no…spinning filled her head. It wasn't true, it couldn't be. She'd just lost Lance…she couldn't lose Ash too. None of them could lose Ash, that would be too much. The final string to snap their willpower to continue on…

Cameron had stopped breathing, his stare long and empty as May cried into his chest. The greatest man any of them had ever known was gone. Consumed by the greed and hatred of others. That was never supposed to happen…Ash was supposed to fight them and win, every time. No matter how hard the struggle got…what were they going to do now? Cameron's eyes flicked to other screens on the monitor. Feral Pokemon flooded the building, chasing the remaining League Officials and Crimson members. Blood and horror filled the halls as the fighting raged on throughout the many halls.

Ariana, Ally, Simon, and Janine ran past one of the camera's, with Simon and Ally working together to avoid and distract a Houndour while Janine sliced through it.

Surge and Forrest tag teamed a Feraligatr, while Darcy and Brent commanded Ursaring and Metang to take it down from behind.

Vance and a squad of League Officials were giving it their all defending half a dozen wounded consisting of League and Crimson members alike. Two sides, working together to keep the Feral Pokemon at bay…

Cameron's empty stare hardened. In his mind, for some reason, he could see himself standing on the final battle of the Dominion War, 20 years ago…

 _Cameron hovered by May, a hand firmly clasped on his PokeBalls as the force of Team Rocket surrounded them on all sides, spotlights blinding their troops. The Dominions had yet to arrive, and the League didn't have the forces to be spent fighting Team Rocket first. This wasn't good…_

 _Gary stepped forward, challenging the Rocket Leader._

 _"OPEN FIRE!" She roared to her forces, and the League Officials raised their rifles to retaliate._

 _"WAIT!" Gary bellowed, raising his hands out to the sides. The League Officials hesitated, expecting a barrage of lead that never came._

 _The Rocket Leader raised her brow, a dumbfound expression covering her face._

 _"That's what I thought," Gary smirked, turning to Ash._

 _"What gives?" Iris asked_

 _"Look at them, behind the lights," Gary told her. She did, as did everyone else. Cameron blinked once to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The Rockets were hesitant, fingers trembling over the trigger. "The world has gone to shit, and they've realized it," Gary continued "This woman can't command them anymore. She's lost her control over them, thanks to May and Cameron. Whatever they did."_

 _Cameron shifted beside May, a fleeting image crossing his mind of him and May taking down one of the Rocket Bases and freeing many Legendary Pokemon._

 _"So they aren't going to kill us?" Melody asked carefully._

 _"I didn't say that," Gary said flatly. He turned to Ash, with the most serious expression any of them had ever seen, and said, "You're up. Convince them to abandon her and join us."_

 _"I'm sorry what?" Ash exclaimed curiously. "You want me to what?"_

 _"You have this gift of bringing people together for a cause," Gary told his friend. "I don't know how you do it, but I've never seen anything like it. The people around you are somehow drawn to you, they want to help you. So talk to them, show them a better way than following around filth like her."_

 _He motioned back to the Rocket Leader, who was still lying in the dirt speechless. Shocked to the core that her Team Rocket hadn't obeyed her command._

 _Looking into Gary's dark, confident eyes, Ash gulped. He looked around to all the stares from the League forces and his friends, telling him he could do it. Then he took a long breath and gulped, once again. He stepped forward ahead of the League forces, stopping only once he was standing alone between both sides. With all eyes planted on him, he cleared his throat and said, "Uh, hello. Have you all had a good evening?"_

 _His friends face palmed, but Professor Oak smiled, and he opened his mouth to speak again, but he paused. Cameron's grip tightened on his PokeBalls as May shifted and bumped into his side. Why had Ash paused? What was wrong?_

 _Then, Ash spoke. "I know we haven't always been on the same side," he started, this time much more confidently. "We haven't always seen eye to eye, but today, right now. We have to. We need to. We have so much that separates us. And not just Team Rocket, or the League, or training Pokemon._

 _"All of us have a story, a life, a place in this world. And that is where we are all the same. All of us live in this life, and we are all connected through that miracle. Each and every one of us have friends, family, Pokemon. People we love, and memories we treasure. Moments in time that defined who we are, and what we chose to fight for. The Dominion's threaten to destroy all that we know, all that we love, while we SIT here and battle each other. While we tear into each other's throats, they pick off the remains and move one step closer to annihilating the very life we all share. The very story we are all a part of._

 _"Team Rocket, League, Pokemon, Kantoan, Sinnohan, Johtan...we may have these traits that define us uniquely and individually, but ALL of us are connected by one thing. This world, OUR WORLD! AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I'M GOING TO LET THOSE EVIL CREATURES TAKE IT FROM US! Whether or not you fight by my side, I will meet them head on until the very end. THIS IS OUR WORLD! OUR WAY OF LIVING! So let's put aside our difference, put aside all the bad between us individually, and FIGHT side by side for the ONE thing we all share…love."_

Cameron's hands rose up to May's shoulders as the memory flooded into his mind. He gently pushed her aside, much to her confusion. She allowed herself be stepped aside as Cameron took a closer step to the computer, and then another. Ash had been right…he had delivered a message that should have rang loud and true ever since that day. Everyone and every Pokemon might be unique and different, but they all shared one common ground. Something so powerful that nothing could ever stop it once the world united behind that ideal.

Love.

Because without love, what was any of them really fighting for? Dawn had been fighting for six years because of love, never losing that spark of hope that things would work out. Lance channeled the pent up love he felt into making Kanto a better place for all and defending it from Crimson and its schemes, no matter what the mistakes and choices he made did to him. Brock had cared deeply not only for his children, but his surrogate family, and he'd gave his life fighting to help them. Serena, who had such a deep love for the world and everything in it that she never saw the bad in anything. Ash…the man that started the world on this path. The path to a better life for all. A life where love prevailed above any evil, and brought together friends and families as amazing as theirs.

Cameron stopped in front of the computer, his teeth clenched tight and his throat as hard as stone. He swallowed twice to loosen it up, and then pressed the intercom button.

"This is Master Cameron of the Elite Four," he began. "Indigo League, Crimson…our paths can not be against one another, but side by side. Right now, we face an enemy that will threaten to consume the very world we know if it gets outside of the Plateau. You have friends and loved ones out there. Living their lives and expecting to see tomorrow with a bright sun glistening overhead.

"If we do not put aside our petty difference and work together, we will all perish to this foe. Twenty-years ago, the world banded together to take on the Dominion's. A force so powerful they threatened the very existence of all life. And we defeated them. Every Region, every Pokemon, every human being came together on that final battlefield behind a single ideal. We loved the world we live in. We stood side by side with loved ones and made new friends that day."

His eyes scanned over the different screens as he spoke. The League Officials and Crimson members seemed to be listening. Casting glances around to one another and ceasing their sparring.

"The Feral Pokemon are nothing like the Dominons. We can beat them. We can hold them back, but only if we work together. Crimson, cast aside your quarrels with the League. We may not see eye to eye, but we can work together to save our world and make it a better place. We need you."

He swallowed once more and took a quick breath before continuing. "Everyone needs to evacuate the building immediately. We put a plan in motion, and we only have a short time before the Plateau self-destructs. We will need to form a perimeter around any exit out of the building. Any infected Pokemon must be stopped before they can escape into the wild. I repeat, evacuate the building immediately and form a perimeter around the outer fence…."

May stepped up beside him, her hand coming to rest on his shoulder.

"I'm asking all of you to help me defend our world from this threat," he said. "This is Master Cameron of the Elite Four…"

He stepped away from the intercom and let out a quick breath. The room around him was silent, his words ringing through their ears. He slowly faced them.

"We can't give up," he said, clenching his fists. "Serena, Brock, Lance…Ash…they would want us to continue on. We have to fight until the very last moment, otherwise everything we know and love is lost to us forever."

His eyes connected with each of theirs, seeing the sadness in them, but also seeing a spark of courage igniting within them. May swallowed hard and raised her chin.

"For them," she said with a hard expression.

Dawn rose to her full height, and with a nod she said, "For them."

Gary clenched his fists and gave a curt nod towards Cameron, while Sam and Lily exchanged their own looks. And without another word, Cameron led the way out of the security room and down the hall. The League and Crimson forces would need all the help they could get.

* * *

How are you supposed to feel when the world has died around you? How are you supposed to stand up and continue on knowing that your life will never be the same? How are you supposed to fight? To love? When there's no way to get back what you lost, and nothing that can ever replace it, how are you supposed to live? The stormy night sky flashed with the horrendous crack of lightning as the rain fell faster and harder. A cry of anguish lost in the resulting thunder, drowning out the tortured souls occupying the Plateau rooftop. An empty void filling them up, a disbelief so great they may have well entered an all new reality.

Kaiden's legs gave out beneath him, and he fell to his knees with a splash. Rain dripped from his soaking bangs, hiding his expression behind a dark shadow. There was a ringing, so loud and deafening in his ears that subconsciously he was sure they were bleeding. Jolteon nudged against his side, lowering its head against its trainer. He didn't stir.

Del remained on her feet, somehow a miracle in itself as she'd never felt more numb in her life. Her nerves buzzed, blocking out the pain spreading in her heart, but it was to no avail. An ice cold feeling creeped ever so slowly over her, engulfing her in its dark and terrible grip. Pichu had buried its face into the side of her leg, pulling on her jeans.

Logan was crawling backwards, shaking his head slowly as he moved away from his family. It wasn't real! It just wasn't! His father was going to climb up over that edge any minute, he just was! Ash was Logan's Hero, there was no way he could have fallen like that. It just didn't happen! His hand bumped into a small object, and Logan paused. He looked down to see his Pokedex, still popped open with the picture fluttering in the wind. The device was surely ruined by this point from all the rain, but the picture remained intact thanks to the lamination. He reached a shaky hand out to the picture and plucked it from inside the device. Ash and Misty's smiling faces greeted him, causing a hard squeezing in his chest.

Something skirted by in the corner of his vision, so Logan looked up. It was his hat, scooting along the rooftop, bogged down and soaking. A gust of wind pushed it right up against his leg and nudged him with it. The tears fell fast as he snatched up his Father's old hat and held it close to his chest with the picture. Logan screamed into the night, his voice lost in the booming thunder.

Misty's stomach lay flat against the concrete as her upper body hung limply over Plateau's edge. Her eyes gazing indefinitely down towards where Ash had fallen. In the dim outer lighting of the Plateau she could see him. Sprawled and not moving, so small and far away. Out of her reach and her help. She had been too late…

After everything her and him had ever gone through, how could it have ended like this? They survived Mewtwo's crusade, the Shamouti incident, the Unown and their reality morphing, Team Rocket, the Dominion War, and countless other life threatening situations. And just like that, Ash was gone. Taken from her, even though just moments ago she had his fingers in her grasp. What was she supposed to have done? Why couldn't she have saved him? Ash was everything to her and their kids…and now he was gone….

Far below, person after person began to file out of the Plateau. League Officials and Crimson members, running side by side as they fled the building. Many turned back, releasing Pokemon and shouting to one another. Misty could see them, and they weren't fighting, they were helping each other. Feral Pokemon chased them out of the building, snapping and snarling at their heels, but they fell to the united attacks between the two sides.

As more and more people ran out into the storming night, a small few pointed over to the side of the building in Ash's direction. A squad broke off, running away from the main force and hurrying over to Ash's side. Misty watched them with silence, unable to fight off the empty void paralyzing her heart. The men and women crouched down beside Ash and Red, but Misty couldn't hear what they were saying, she could only watch as they lifted the two men and carried them back over to the main force of people gathering out on the Plateau grounds. At least they'd found him…

Misty realized she'd been crying the whole time, a silent sob with her tears falling away into the night.

* * *

"Back away!"

"Get away from the entrance!"

"Look out!"

"Get the injured further back! Keep the entrance secure! No Feral Pokemon gets past this point!"

Cameron slipped on the shattered glass in the Plateau lobby as him, May, Gary, Dawn, and the kids sprinted out into the rain. Many Feral Pokemon were outside, but thanks to the combined efforts of the League and Crimson, they weren't making any headway in escaping or infecting any more Pokemon.

Quickly Cameron and May scanned the crowd. "I don't see the others," May commented worriedly.

"They'll make it out," Gary said, though he wasn't sure he believed himself.

"Mom! Dad!"

The shout made Cameron and May turn on the spot, just in time to receive a fierce tackle from Ally as she collided into the two of them. They wrapped her up tight, embracing their daughter with relief.

"Where are the Ketchums?" came Simon's voice.

He raced up to the group, sliding to a stop in the mud. Janine, Brent, and Darcy were with him.

"Where's Kaiden?" Ally pulled away from her parents.

A dark shadow flitted across Cameron, May, and their group. Simon misinterpreted their grief. "They better not still be inside!" He shouted in alarm. "Time is almost u-"

The mountainside quaked with a deep rumble, a massive boom erupting from somewhere underground. Person and Pokemon alike stumbled from the shock, and then the Plateau lobby erupted in a frenzy of fire and explosions.

"GET BACK!" Cameron roared as the intense heat caused sweat to form on his brow. "EVERYONE BACK!"

"MOVE!" Janine barked. "GET MOVING!"

Together they were heard, and ushered the League and Crimson forces back.

"DON'T LET ANY FERAL POKEMON ESCAPE!" Cameron shouted.

"WATCH THE SHADOWS," Surge added. "SPREAD OUT!"

BOOM! The Plateau rocked in place from the detonations now rising up the building.

* * *

The entire building trembled as it swayed in place. Del was knocked from her feet, pulling Pichu with her while Kaiden fell over onto his Jolteon. Misty nearly vibrated right off over the edge, but she was able to catch herself and pull herself back. She bolted to her feet as the rooftop twisted and morphed beneath her feet, cracking the concrete and creating deep fissures. Metal snapped and creaked as the building swayed to the side and back again. Floor after floor below them detonated, each boom vibrating all the way up and adding another crack to the roof. A large chunk at the far end completely gave way, crumbling into the darkness below.

"KIDS!" Misty shouted over the crumbling building. She stumbled in place, keeping her footing, but finding it very hard to do so. Out of basic reaction, she recalled Golduck into its PokeBall.

"MOM!" Del struggled to rise to her feet as the roof beneath her bulged high. Pichu dug its tiny paws into Del's pant leg and scampered up to her shoulder, clinging to her hair for support. A pair of hands gripped her other shoulder, helping her to her feet.

"I got you," Misty said in her ear, and Del gripped onto her Mother tight.

Kaiden pulled out Jolteon's PokeBall and went to point it at his Pokemon. He missed the first time as the building cracked and swayed violently, but he recalled Jolteon on the second try. As the Pokemon vanished, Kaiden spotted Logan huddled tight in a ball near the center of the rooftop. His arms and legs pulled into his chest.

Having to crawl on his hands and knees from the violent shaking, Kaiden made his way over to his younger brother. "Logan!" he called, but the boy didn't reply.

Thankfully Logan was awake as Kaiden reached him, just locked up from total fear. "Hey, Logan!" Kaiden had to yell over the storm and explosions. "Come on buddy, I'm right here!"

Two pairs of feet raced over, and collapsed down beside the duo. Misty scraped her knee as she landed beside her sons, and Del nearly dropped Tyranitar's PokeBall. A large fissure opened up beneath her unconscious Pokemon, but she recalled it just in time as the rooftop gave way beneath it.

"Mom!" Logan shouted as he cracked open an eye and saw her.

"I'm here!" Misty said as Logan threw himself forward into her chest.

Misty's vision went double from the amount of quaking coming from below, and the building started to tilt in place. Kaiden and Del both pressed against Misty, arms wrapped tight around her and Logan. Pichu squeezed itself in between the three of them, burying itself deep down in an attempt to hide from the booms. More and more of the roof fell away as the supports of the building gave, and with a harsh deafening snap of metal and concrete, she felt the momentum pick up speed. They were going to die. Here and now. All of them. That thought wrapped around Misty in a tidal wave of fear, but then…Ash said he would see them all again, looks like it was going to be much sooner than he probably planned. Somehow…that thought calmed Misty. The only glimmer of light in the tunnel of darkness ahead.

"I love you," Misty said to her three children. "Always know that."

"We love you too," they chorused back, pressing themselves tighter into her.

Hair whipped wildly as the building fell, lighting cracked and thunder boomed, metal and concrete snapped and twanged, rain stung their face and back, and in the midst of it all they heard a voice. Someone shouting, calling to them, telling them not to give up. Misty smiled to herself, closing her eyes to accept her fate.

Then the voice was much louder. "HEY! MISTY! GET UP!"

Her eyes snapped open. She knew that voice…her head, and the kids', looked up. In the next flash of lightning, they saw a silhouette of a large Dargonite barreling towards them. A slender frame with large bushy hair riding the Pokemon.

"Iris?!"

"Get up, Misty!" Iris shouted. "Your ride is here!"

Behind the Unovan, three more large dragons were swooping in. Another Dragonite, a Salamence, and a Druddigon following closely behind Iris.

"Come on!" Iris begged, extending a hand down as she soared towards them.

Something inside of Misty returned. Something she honestly thought she never would experience again. Hope. What would Ash want for his family? To sit here and die underneath the rubble of a collapsing building? Or to take Iris' hand and live their lives to the fullest? Misty rose to her feet, Del, Kaiden, and Logan following her lead. She gripped the sides of Logan and raised him high, he yelped in alarm, but it was short lived as Iris zipped by and snatched Logan from Misty's grip. The other dragons slammed down on the rooftop with a crash, lowering themselves so the Ketchums could climb on.

Del scampered up the Druddigon, Pichu squeaking at her to hurry, while Kaiden climbed on the Salamence. Misty turned away from Dragonite, her eyes searching for something. She'd remembered, and didn't want to leave without the other person from their group. A chunk of building fell away, and she spotted Serena's body. Quickly, Misty broke into a run, and both her children behind her shouted. Misty jumped and maneuvered across the morphing and changing roof. She leapt over a large fissure that ruptured in front of her. Part of the concrete gave away, and she collapsed to her chest with a loud yelp. Her hands slapped against Serena's chest, and Misty pulled herself closer to the honey blonde's body.

All around her the roof was gone, falling and crumbling down with the rest of the building. Shards of glass glistened in the flashes of lightning, while chunks of concrete and rubble twisted and twirled in the air. She'd lost her chance…Then Dragonite swooped by, grabbing Misty and Serena in its clutches. They were lifted up and away from the Plateau, flying high into the storming sky. Iris shouted something Misty couldn't make out, but it didn't matter. Every muscle in her body burned, screaming for relief of any kind. She ignored the aching in herself, and held Serena close, feeling the cold radiating from the body. The lack of warmth was heartbreaking, and Misty closed her eyes as more tears rose. Despite having a small spark of hope return to her, this night would forever be marked as the night that her life ended.

* * *

Many lost their footing as the Plateau crumbled to the ground, quaking the mountainside in a vicious boom that even the residents of Viridian City probably felt. Cameron stumbled into one of the trees planted across the grounds, breathing hard form the sheer amount of running he'd done over the last few hours. Dust billowed around him, choking the breath from his lungs and clouding his vision. Screams and shouts from the League and Crimson echoed into the night, some yelling for help and others barking commands. Thankfully, the heavy rainfall and wind thinned out the dust in the air.

Cameron wiped his brow of dirt and grime, feeling the raindrops trickling down his forehead and cheeks. He pushed himself off the tree and scanned the grounds, seeing people and Pokemon alike rushing back and forth. Running to assist others or to check on a Pokemon to see if it was Feral. He saw May, Ally, and Simon running to assist a group of League carrying two bodies, but he couldn't make out who they were.

Brent, Darcy, and Forrest were standing over beside the Dominion War Memorial wall with a burly looking Machamp, while Dawn and Lily were off a few feet. The bluenette was crouched down to Lily's eye level, telling her daughter something that Cameron couldn't hear. Only a few more feet from them, Gary was doing the same to Sam. The young Oak was shaking his head fiercely.

"Cameron," came Janine's voice behind him. He ripped his eyes away from his friends to face her.

Her hair was matted with wet dust and blood, and she looked tired. More tired than he remembered her appearing to be. Janine spoke to him, "Surge has formed squads to fan out around the grounds and surrounding forrest."

"Making sure no Feral Pokemon have escaped," Cameron nodded as he understood. "Have the Gym Leaders lead the parties. I know you're exhausted, but I-"

"We got this," Janine interrupted him by waving her hand. "You should go be with your family…"

Her eyes darkened slightly as she trailed off. Cameron turned from her, finding May amongst the crowd of hurrying people and Pokemon. She was leading the group of people carrying the two bodies over towards the Memorial Wall. Halfway there she motioned for the group to carry one of the bodies a different direction.

He did want to be with his family. More than anything. They were hurting, reeling, a thousand different emotions raging inside them from everything that had happened. He wanted to wrap May and his children up in his embrace, hopefully protecting and shielding them from the fallout. He wanted to find something to say to Dawn as Lily buried her face in her hands and fell into her mother with a cry of distress. He wanted to find a way for Sam and Gary to see Serena's smiling face one last time. He wanted to tell Brent and Darcy that everything was alright. But…

Wounded screamed from all around the grounds, cries and yells of pain and anguish. People and Pokemon scurried back and forth, removing rubble and debris to find those who had been unable to get out of the way as the Plateau came crashing down. Crimson and League stood side by side as they spotted a Feral Pokemon climb out from the thinner areas of rubble, showing no mercy to the ferocious threat.

Cameron swallowed, then shook his head. He turned to Janine with a hard stare. "When everything is under control I will," he said. "For now we have to help save what's left of the League."

Janine's darkened stare fell away, and she gave him a nod. "Right, I'll relay the word and help Surge assign squads to the Leaders."

"Thank you, Janine," Cameron said, finding his next words rather difficult to express. "You've done more than enough to make your father proud of you today."

Janine turned her eyes away, but he could see the water forming in them despite the rain. She took a second to collect herself, and then faced him once more. "I know, and I know he wouldn't change what he did for us…" she paused, only to smile a little at Cameron. "There was a time I was angry that you were ranked higher than my Father, and yet he always insisted the rankings were accurate. He would tell me that you deserved your position, that when the time came you would make a fine leader of the Indigo League…I'm always glad to see when my Father was right, even if I didn't agree with him at first."

She said no more as she turned her back and hurried away, her soaking hair flying behind her. Cameron watched her go as lightning cracked above with a thunderous boom. In the flash, he spotted three silhouettes in the sky flying downwards towards the grounds. He squinted to better see, just as three forms of Dragons came thumping to the ground beside him. Water splashed up from the grass as they landed.

"Good to see you're alright," Iris said down to him, leaning over to hand Logan down from her Dragonite. Cameron took the boy on pure reaction as his mind registered what he was seeing.

"Iris?" he questioned as he lowered Logan to the ground. The young Ketchum was shaking uncontrollably. "What-" Cameron cut himself off as he spotted both Del and Kaiden disembark off the back of a Druddigon and a Salamence. Another Dragonite lowered Misty and the lifeless body of Serena to the soppy ground.

Iris splashed beside them, running a hand back through her bushy hair to remove it from her eyes. "I saw them carrying Ash over there," she said meekly towards Misty, gesturing over to the Memorial Wall where May had led the group of Officials.

Misty didn't say a word, not even casting a glance Iris and Cameron's direction as she attempted to lift Serena herself. Her foot slipped in the mud, and she nearly fell, but she caught herself and straightened her posture. Del and Kaiden moved forward to help, but Misty waved them down. She clenched her teeth and repositioned her grip on Serena, lifting the honey blonde up and taking a step forward.

Cameron took a step towards Misty, but Iris' hand on his shoulder held him up. He didn't look back to the Unovan, watching Misty and her kids walk away instead. Thank God the Ketchum's were okay, mostly…

"You saved them?" Cameron asked.

"They were on the roof," Iris told him, stepping up to his side as they watched them walk towards the others. "I didn't see Ash until we were landing…"

Cameron didn't reply, clenching his fists as a wave of grief fell over him with the rain.

Misty's legs screamed and burned as she walked on, and she swallowed hard as she approached their group by the Memorial Wall. She could see two bodies lying on the grass, surrounded by their friends. As she drew closer, she began to make out the features of Ash and Brock lying side by side, not moving despite the cries of sadness around them.

Darcy, Brent, and Forrest huddled around Brock, heads bowed and shoulders jerking. Darcy was leaning into her Uncle as Brent held his palm firm atop her shoulder. Dawn and Lily were by Ash's head, with the bluenette moving a strand of hair from Ash's face. Gary and Sam were behind them, and Gary looked up as he noticed Misty coming closer. He stepped forward, rushing over to Misty, his feet slipping as he moved across the grass. Gary slid to a shaky stop in front of Misty, reaching out to take Serena from her arms. Misty let him do so, continuing her walking towards the group. Her eyes were locked onto Ash, seeing past May, Ally, and Simon's heads turning to the newcomers.

Ally jumped to her feet, a clenched hand coming up to hover over her heart. She caught sight of Kaiden's eyes, empty and sad as he walked closer. He wasn't looking at her, as his own gaze was locked onto his father. Del was beside him, the same lost expression on her face. Misty brushed past Ally and May, falling to her knees beside Ash, slapping to the mud in the most defeated of ways. Del did the same, but Kaiden stopped behind them beside Ally. She looked up to the side of his face worriedly as Logan walked by and dropped beside his sister.

Gary's footsteps splashed next to them all as he carefully placed Serena beside Ash, going to his knees beside her and taking her hand in his. A gentle touch against his side told him Sam had joined him.

Misty had no eyes except for the lifeless form of her husband before her. His face lit up in a flash of lightning, and Misty couldn't help but think he looked peaceful. No distress, no anger, no emotion whatsoever to obstruct his handsome face. For the first time in a very long time, Misty could almost see the sleeping face of a ten year old boy who had captured her heart. Misty found that her hand had moved to gently rest against Ash's cheek, and her lip was trembling.

Dawn sniffled beside her, and her own hand reached out to clasp Misty's shoulder. The red heads other hand came up and clasped itself over Dawn's hand, even though her eyes remained on the man before her. Logan let out a low wail, clutching the picture and hat in his hands tight against his chest. Del reached out and pulled him to her, her own eyes stinging with the hurt deep in her heart. Pichu's ears and tail were drooped as the baby Pokemon looked down at its owner's Father.

Kaiden had yet to make a sound, or adjust his rock hard expression. Ally reached out hesitantly, putting the tips of her fingers against his palm. "Kaiden?" she whispered.

That did it, he looked to her, tears breaking free and cascading like a tidal wave down his cheeks. Ally swept him up, wrapping him tight in her embrace as he fell into her shoulder. She could feel his hot tears on her skin through her shirt, and it only caused her to hold him tighter as she too began to cry. Simon sniffled himself, reaching up to wipe away the tears and rain as May put a hand on her Son's back. She swallowed hard as the sobs hurt her chest. Lily gripped her Mother's shirt and pressed her face into Dawn's arm, hiding away the world before her and the hurt of her own Father being gone.

Across the grounds, Cameron's fists clenched even tighter as he watched his family hurting so bad.

"Thank you, Iris," he said. "You came out of the sky like a miracle."

"We're all family," Iris replied calmly, even though her tone threatened to crack. "That's what we do for each other. No matter the cost…" she looked down, putting a hand to her heart. Then she snapped her gaze back up and turned to Cameron. "I'll stay as long as you'll need. I imagine you'll need help getting the League back up and running properly."

Cameron turned to her, blinking curiously.

"I didn't see Lance, Lorelei, Koga, or any of the Directors as I was coming in," she explained. "And being highest ranked under Ash, and the only remaining Indigo League Elite, you're the residing Champion of Kanto."

The effect of her words hit him like a freight train.

 _Dawn faced Cameron and gestured to the League Officials filling the hall. "You have to lead them."_

He'd thought she meant leading them into battle and helping save the League, not actually lead the League. He couldn't do that! He wasn't Champion material. That was Ash! Ash had earned that title through his many world saving adventures and his remarkable skill.

"I know how you feel," Iris said, reading the expression on Cameron's face. "Ash knew it too. I remember him calling me constantly asking how I was leading Unova. What I was doing. And I never had an answer for him. But he did tell me one thing not too long ago…" Iris looked at Cameron with a hard stare. "He said when he decided to step down, he wanted you to take over."

Something inside of Cameron deflated. Hearing that Ash had wanted him to take over the role of Champion after him had…calmed him?

"Ash had faith in you," Iris continued. "I do as well, and I bet every one of them over there do too-" she motioned over to their group of friends by the Memorial Wall. Cameron caught May's eyes for a moment, and as if she knew he needed her encouragement, May nodded at him once. "I'll give you a moment," Iris added. "I'd like to say goodbye to Ash."

Her tone was heavy as she finished speaking, and she walked away from Cameron with a sad sigh.

"Master Cameron!" a familiar voice shouted, and he turned to see who it was. Vance ran up to him. "Surge has found a few straggling Feral Pokemon. We could use your help, sir."

Cameron heard every word, loud and clear. Gym Leaders and Officials were counting on him now. Thousands of people throughout Kanto needing a leader to guide them through the aftermath of such terrible events. And if Ash had faith he could do it, then he couldn't let down the greatest Hero the world had ever seen.

He nodded firmly at Vance, "Let's hurry!"

* * *

 **I'm crying too guys, but it had to be done :,(**

 **There's going to be an Epilogue so be sure to stick around for that!**


	22. Finding Peace

**Hey everyone! So, this isn't the Epilogue. Surprise? Haha, it was originally supposed to be part of the Epilogue, but I felt that it just didn't fit with the rest of the chapter. Since I really liked it, and didn't want to cut it out, this will serve as the official end of 'Dead Islands'. Don't worry though! There will still be an Epilogue!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun wasn't shining. No rays of warmth could penetrate through the thick layer of clouds above. Rain threatened to fall at any minute, but for some reason it held off. The wind was rough with an icy bite to its chill, but wasn't too harsh. Orange hair bristled over her face, and yet she did nothing to remove it. Why would she? The longer blades of grass tickled her ankles, just barely reaching up above the tops of her dress shoes. A long black skirt reached down to her knees, flat and lifeless in its design. Blurry vision blotted her aquamarine eyes, the last remnants of the tears she had shed over her loss. Misty breathed in deep through her nose as she gazed down upon the freshly placed tombstone. _Ash Ketchum - Loving Father, Husband, and Pokemon Trainer. A Hero to All, may peace be with him on his journey._ She read the words again and again, and she'd decided long ago that they didn't do him justice.

How did things get this way? What could she had done differently? Time and again he and her had been in perilous situation after another, and each time they returned home together. A little battle worn and bruised maybe, but always together and alive. Sharing a laugh as they doctored each other's wounds and prepared dinner for the kids. That's what should be happening right now, the two of them and their family standing together in their kitchen, not her standing in front of his grave…Misty wishing that his arms were around her.

 _Oh, Ash_ …Misty's heart ached, worse than anything she'd ever felt before. It was suffocating, knowing that when she walked away, he would no longer be waiting at home for her, no longer be running around out behind their home with the kids, no longer cheering his friends on in their endeavors…when she got home…Ash Ketchum wouldn't be there…

 _You can't do this…you were supposed to live forever…no matter what came your way, no matter what happened to you…you always pulled through…you were supposed to pull through…I can't do this alone…_

Beside Misty, Del shuffled forward and bent down to her knees. She was wearing a similar outfit as her Mother, and her long black hair had been let down from its usual ponytail. Pichu scampered up beside her, looking forlornly at its Trainer. Del's hand reached out, resting her palm against the top of the tombstone. She sighed heavily, closing her eyes as tears teetered on the edge of falling. The youngest Ketchum stepped up beside her, sniffling as he wiped his nose on the sleeve of his jacket.

Kaiden gripped Logan's shoulder as he hardened his stare. Sadness and grief clouded his heart, but he was going to be strong like his Father. Not that it was weak to cry, but Kaiden felt he'd cried enough. Doing more would do him no good. He turned his head to see the small crowd of people that had accompanied them to the gravesite beginning to leave. Now that the ceremony was over, they had no reason to stay and wallow in their own grief. A few were hovering, however, watching the Ketchum's with a great sadness. A certain brunette took a step closer to Kaiden, coming up next to him and entwining her fingers in his free hand. He accepted Ally's hand, seeking the comfort she provided.

Cameron, May, and Simon stood a little further back, but remained close for the Ketchum's sake. Dawn and Lily had moved away, making their own way over towards another grave in the cemetery, while Gary and Sam did the same, heading the opposite direction. Brent and Darcy were in Pewter with their Uncle Forrest, being there to attend Brock's funeral.

Kaiden caught sight of more of their friends, heading back to be waiting at the Ketchum home for them when they were done. Iris and Cilan sent him a respectful nod, while Clemont escorted a heavily sniffing Bonnie. Ritchie walked at a brisk pace, his hat down low to hide his expression in shadow. Janine bowed her head, gave Cameron a curt nod, and then tore herself away faster than one would have expected her to do. Sawyer scribbled something down in his notebook, closed it with a hard snap, wiped his eyes and flashed Kaiden a forced smile before following the others. Many more faces greeted Kaiden's vision. So many people that his Father had met on his travels. People from all over the world, from all parts of every Region, each and every one of them there to pay their respects to the Legend and friend that was Ash Ketchum.

And not just people. Pokemon by the dozens gathered around the gravesite. Torterra, Oshawatt, Quilava, Hawlucha, and many, many more of Ash's old traveling companions circled around the tombstone with the Ketchums. Most of them were crying, Bayleef sobbing the hardest, but all of them felt the massive hole now left in their lives. The wave of sadness shared between them wasn't limited simply to Ash's Pokemon. Gyarados hovered behind the group, growling low in its throat, almost as if it were whining. Ambipom held a sniflfing Buneary close to its chest, using the little rabbit its own comfort. Ash had been like family to all of them, and some unable to take the sadness any longer, began to slowly make their way back to the Oak Ranch.

Misty could hear the crowd whispering to each other as they left, but she ignored all of them. There was nothing more any of them could say. Sure, they'd delivered a beautiful eulogy of Ash. With more than half of them rising up and telling some story about the Trainer and his accomplishments. They spoke about his bravery, his skill, and most of all his compassion. To Misty, they were all wonderful for doing so of course, but they would never be able to understand the man Ash truly was. They knew him as the man they all shared in their memories, but Misty knew him as her husband, her best friend, her lifetime partner, her rock. Whatever you wanted to call it, he was everything to her and more. There was no replacing him, there was no re-telling the precious moments she and him shared. There was no way she could ever show the world just how much Ash had meant to her.

She would fight on, however. Why? Because that's what Ash would want her to do. She could be sad, he would tell her there's nothing wrong with that, but she should never give up. Her friends, her family, her life needed to be lived and filled with laughter. More memories could be made, and _needed_ to be made. So, with a clenched fist and sharp breath, Misty raised her head. Her eyes caught Dawn and Lily crouched in front of Lance's tombstone, saying their own goodbyes and coming to their own terms with being able to live on. They would all do it together, side by side. That's how Ash would want it.

Del rose back to her feet, picking Pichu up in her arms as she did so. She faced her Mother, eyes red and tired. The young woman looked as if she'd aged ten years, and it broke Misty's heart. Del was strong, she'd get through this just like the rest of them, but that didn't mean she'd have a hard time. Ash was Del's favorite person in the whole world, the rest of her life would be missing a special piece that could never be replaced…that wouldn't be easy.

"Misty?" it was Cameron's voice. She turned towards the sound, seeing him standing behind her a few feet putting his PokeGear into his pocket.

"I just got a report from Surge," he said to her. He continued as she fully faced him. "They've done a full sweep of the Region, and an analysis of Fuschia and the Sevii Islands. Everywhere but Fuschia is safe from infection. Any straggling Feral Pokemon that escaped the Plateau has been dealt with."

Casting a quick glance to Del, Misty nodded once. Del understood, and gestured for Kaiden, Logan, and Ally to follow her away from the two older adults. As they walked over to May and Simon, Misty faced Cameron again, "What are we going to do about Fuschia and the Islands?"

"Surge's report indicated that there are no more people in the city, and any Pokemon left are surely infected," Cameron told her. "Even if there is a chance that someone, or Pokemon, is still inside, the longer we sit on this the more of a chance the infection has to get out."

"So we're destroying the city?"

Cameron nodded grimly. "I don't like it, but it's the only option we have. Satellite images apparently show the city is infested with an estimated two thousand Feral Pokemon."

Misty nodded slowly. "And the Islands?"

"For now, the Orange Islands have assisted us in putting up a quarantine around each of them," Cameron replied. "No ship or air craft is allowed within five miles of the Islands. We'll do individual analysis on each of them and go from there, though its likely we'll have to destroy them as well."

Misty looked away from Cameron, and she caught sight of May heading towards Gary. She sighed wearily.

"I wish there were other options," Cameron said with a heavy tone. "But we can't risk the entire Region."

"I know, and Ash would know that too," Misty looked at the tombstone before turning her eyes back on Cameron. "He wouldn't like it, but he'd do what needed to be done."

Cameron ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "Fuschia is a lost cause, but hopefully we can come up with a vaccine and a cure before we're forced to destroy any of the Islands."

"I have faith," Misty gave Cameron a forced smiled.

"As do I," he said back.

A silence fell between them, broken only by the low whistling of the wind. Cameron shifted before opening his mouth to speak more.

"I just want to say how sorry I am," he sounded truly upset. "I should've had Janine take one of my Pokémon and fly away with Ash, instead of getting him back inside the Plateau."

Misty blinked at his words, seeing the self blame raging inside her friend's eyes. She shook her head, giving him a soft smile of encouragement. "It wasn't your fault," she said. "There wasn't any way to know what would've happened…besides…" Her voice grew a bit weaker as she finished. "…if you'd done that, then I might've lost one of my kids instead. Or you, or May…."

Cameron heard her words, recognizing her meaning. If Ash had been taken away from Red, then the Crimson Leader might've resorted to much more violent methods to achieve his goals.

"Regardless, I'm sorry for your loss," Cameron said softly.

Misty's chest started aching again, for probably the millionth time that day. "We should get back," she said to him. "Everyone will be waiting."

* * *

The stone was smooth beneath her small hands as Dawn crouched and reached out to touch Lance's tombstone. Beside her, Lily's sobbing and sniffing was a perfect display of the emotions inside of Dawn. The only difference was Dawn had learned to hide her emotions well... _because_ of the dead man before them. Her heart twanged at the thought, sending a shot of numbness through her nerves. In all honesty, Dawn was surprised she was holding herself together at all. She'd been in life and death situations in the past, witnessed the miracle of child birth, fell in love, lost friends, but nothing that she'd ever experienced before compared to this. The phrase ' _Rollercoaster of emotions_ ' didn't even come close to describing the bubbling pot of emotions coursing through her.

To think she had been starting to get the idea that her and Lance could, at the very least, be friends again. And even though she hadn't wanted to admit it to herself quite yet, a part of her had always hoped they would make up and become a family again.

 _Serena waited a_ few _feet away for Lily to catch up, and then led the kids out of the lobby. Lily cast a look back to her parents before she vanished around the corner. Dawn could feel Lance's eyes on her back, so she turned. He stiffened as her blue eyes landed on his dark ones, and an uneasy silence lingered between the pair._

 _"Um," Dawn finally cracked. "I suppose we should talk?"_

 _She expected him to wave her off with an excuse about needing to tend to the current situations, but to her surprise he nodded. "I agree," he said._

 _Now what? Dawn didn't know what to say next, she didn't really plan any further than this part._

 _"I want to apologize," Lance said shakily. "Things are stressful enough without the added tension between us."_

 _"I know," she nodded. "I should apologize too, I've acted a little rashly since we got here."_

 _Lance opened his mouth, to say what, she didn't get to hear. His PokeGear came to life in a loud monotonous ring. His gaze dropped from hers at the sudden distraction, and he fished his phone from his pocket. As he read the incoming call, he frowned._

 _"I have to take this," he told her grimly._

 _"Of course," she huffed, though she hadn't meant too._

 _If she hadn't known him so well, she wouldn't have caught the wince behind his eyes._

 _"We'll talk later," he said._

 _Something in his voice told her he was genuine, and she nodded with a sigh. "Duty comes first for now," she said. "I should get back to the kids."_

The memory invaded her thoughts in a flash, bringing a fresh wave of water to her eyes. That had been the last time she saw Lance before...

 _"Just hold on!" Dawn shouted to Lance. "We'll get you pulled up!"_

 _A loud crack caught Lance's attention, and he noticed the floor Dawn was hanging from was beginning to crumble beneath her. His eyes snapped up to hers. Her dark blue eyes were filled with so much worry and fear, but somehow looking into them gave Lance all the peace he needed._

 _"Dawn," he said._

 _She swallowed, not liking the look in his eyes. "Lance-"_

 _"I love you. Take good care of Lily."_

 _He let go with one hand and clasped a sharp piece of metal jutting out from the broken floor. It sliced through his hand as he used it to pull himself up towards her, and their lips connected. Then he let go. Pulling his hand away from both her and the floor._

"It isn't fair..." Dawn slipped, whispering to herself as she hung her head.

They never let her see his body after they removed it from the rubble of the Plateau. Not that she blamed them. He had fallen down to Feral Pokemon, surely he'd been mutilated beyond recognition...but still...if she'd seen it, maybe she would be able to rid this crazy idea in her head that he was still up at the Plateau, working hard with Ash.

A smaller hand wove its way into hers, clasping tightly in an effort to seek out comfort. Dawn snapped her head up to see Lily looking up at her with sad blue eyes. Lily looked at her Mother, and in that moment, Dawn could see the face of a deeply concerned Lance. Fire red hair and all, even if there was a streak of blue running through it. Sweeping her daughter up, Dawn pulled Lily close to her chest, burying her face into the young girl's hair. It didn't matter what could've been, all that mattered is what happened. Dawn had seen the look in Lance's eyes. If he had to die, he was glad he got to do it looking into the eyes of the woman he loved.

 _"I love you. Take good care of Lily."_

'I will,' she thought to herself. 'And I love you too...I always have.'

She hadn't realized she'd been crying, but she sniffed as she pulled away from Lily and gave her daughter a gentle smile. "Come on," Dawn croaked. "He wouldn't want us to fall apart, right?'

Lily nodded, using her wrist to wipe her eyes, even if it didn't stop the crying. She couldn't find it in herself to speak just yet, but she followed her Mother's example and began to rise to her feet.

* * *

A heavy sigh escaped Gary's chest as he walked up to Serena's tombstone. Sam sniffled beside him, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. No child should have to grow up without a parent. Gary knew that all too well. And Hell, not only Sam, but Logan and Lily would understand the same pain. At least the three of them would be in the same boat…

His eyes traveled down to the beautifully etched name on the stone. _Serena Oak - Gracious Mother and Wife. The kindest soul to bless our lives_. Reading those words, Gary felt himself tearing up. How accurate they were. He never realized how lost he'd been until the day she said she loved him. She helped him through his Grandfather's death, and through the alcoholism that came after, and through the crazy experience of life itself. How was he supposed to continue on without her?

"Gary?" It was May's voice, soft and concerned. He could see her in his mind, standing behind him with a hand drawn to her chest.

Craning his neck back to see, that's exactly the scene that greeted him. "What?" He asked as he turned back to Serena's tombstone.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing?" May asked in the same soft voice. She strode up next to him, casting a glance down to Sam. "How are you handling the-"

His dark eyes snapped up suddenly to her, glaring through narrow slits. May pressed her lips together tight as she realized Sam didn't know. Without taking his eyes off May, Gary spoke to his son. "Sam, would you give us a moment?"

Sam sniffled again, but nodded. He shuffled over to Dawn and Lily, who were passing by on their way back to the group. Gary then raised a brow at May.

"You can berate me if it helps," May said to him in a low voice. "You can even hit me, I just want to know you're going to be alright, eventually."

"You want me to hit you?" He asked seriously, dropping his glare. "I don't think Cameron would enjoy that. That kind of kinky stuff should stay between you and him."

May knew what he was doing. He was using his sarcasm to avoid the subject. "Don't patronize me, Gary," she frowned at him. "I know what you lost up on that roof. More than just Serena…." she paused, lowering her tone. "Does anyone else know?"

Much to her surprise, Gary didn't evade her, he shook his head. "No, and I plan to keep it that way. Misty feels bad enough for what Ash did to me and Sam, adding that into the mix would only hurt her and her kids more."

"I won't say a word," May nodded to him once, indicating her lips were sealed. Something deep in Gary's eyes troubled her however. "You haven't forgiven him, have you?"

His silence was her answer.

"You know Ash wasn't in control of himse-"

"I know," Gary cut her off, looking away. "I know that, May."

"Then-"

"I watched her die in my arms!" He snapped, bringing his angry, dark gaze back to her. "Her blood stained my hands as I held her. Things are better this way."

His last comment threw May for a loop, having no idea what he meant.

"With him gone, I can remember him for who he was," Gary explained upon seeing her confused face. "Not as the man who took Serena away from me. I can remember them _both_ for the amazing people they were, and hate the person who made this happen to them."

May nodded slow, not necessarily agreeing with his reasoning, but understanding all the same. "Things will always be hard for us now," she said. "But we have our kids, and our friends to help us through."

"Those bastards," Gary cracked, a fleeting glimpse of his trademark smirk making an appearance. Seeing that, May felt herself smile. Gary would truly be okay, it just might take a good long while. Hell, it was going to take them all a good long while.

"May, Gary!" Cameron called over to them, him and Misty had rejoined their group. "We're heading back."

"Guess we shouldn't keep him waiting," Gary said. "Come on then, let's get going so you and Cameron can do your kinky hitting fantasies later tonight."

May's cheeks turned pink as he started walking away and she gave chase. "That is certainly not happening!"

"Oh sure, two saddened adults who happened to be married aren't going to make each other feel better later on," Gary remarked, his usual snarky tone making a reappearance. Despite his jabs at her, May found the sound to be a major comfort.

As did the entire group. They may not have heard why Gary was snarking off to May, but his tone was a wonderful thing to hear. Misty couldn't help but smile as May snarled at Gary while retorting back, and everyone had a good chuckle when her hand thumped against the back of his head. Despite everything, despite what they'd lost, all of them still had each other...Thanks to Ash. And that was something they could hold onto as they began walking away from the cemetery.

Each of the Ketchum's cast a glance back at Ash's tombstone. Memories of the man dancing in their minds. He would live on in each of them, and they would do everything in their power to make him proud of the people they would become.

* * *

What was there? What was this feeling? Elated. Free. Peace. An empty void of nothing but white in every direction. No depth, no detail, just a never ending display of nothingness all around. And then, there was something. A blade of grass, so small and yet so obvious, and then there were more. Enough to pepper a layer of green amongst the white. He blinked, turning his head left and right. He was moving, so he looked down, and sure enough, his legs were pushing his body forward. Carrying him somewhere, to a destination beyond his knowledge. Not that he was worried, he felt as light as a feather as he proceeded onward towards more and more grass. Taking in a long, deep breath of comfortably warm air.

On and on it seemed he walked, and he found himself having strange thoughts. Like, who was he? Where did he come from? Who or what was he on his way to see? Who had he left behind? That last question seemed strange to him. Why did he think he'd left people behind? Huh… _people_ now, not just _someone_. Strange.

A hill faded into existence before him, and he wondered how he hadn't seen it beforehand. It was huge! Climbing high up into the sky. The sky? Now where did that come from? White leaked through spots that had yet to fill in with the pretty clear blue above him. Wait…clouds! The white leaking through was clouds. He gave a hearty laugh. Without debating, he began the climb up the hill. Putting one foot in front of the other, driven onward by some calling deep inside him. Something he didn't know what, or how to explain. Not that he really even wanted to. He was enjoying this sense of carefree peace, like he hadn't felt it in many years. Why was that?

Soon, rocks and trees began to decorate his vision, adding to overall beauty of the scene unfolding before him. Rays of light broke through the treetops, casting little yellow lights that danced around him as he walked. A clear pathway was evident now, and he could smell the fresh air and dirt of the hill. His hair ruffled in a breeze that broke through the trees, making him laugh aloud at the sensation. But it soon stopped and he wondered why, as he could still feel the wind on his face. Reaching a hand up to his head, he felt a soft fabric and pulled it away from him. It was a hat! A red and white cap with a green slash on the front. Cracking a wide smile at the sight, he jammed it back onto his head and continued on had always been in his blood, it just felt so right!

The trees broke and he found himself standing at the top of the hill, overlooking a small town below. A familiar sight if he'd ever seen one, but why was that? The little white framed houses with home made gardens spread out before him. Close enough to be friendly neighbors, but far enough to enjoy a wide open space to themselves. On another hill opposite the dainty little town sat a large laboratory with a windmill behind it twirling in the breeze. As if he knew where he was going, he took off down the hill with a calm pace. His hands found their way up to his chest, wrapping around two straps to a backpack he hadn't even been aware he was wearing. The sun warmed his skin as he walked, overwhelming him with its warmth. It felt amazing! As if he hadn't felt the sun in a very long time.

House by house he passed, turning his gaze to examine each one until he found the one he felt knew he was searching for. His hand gently pushed open the white picket fence, allowing himself onto the neatly kept lawn. Voices echoed from behind the home, so he made his way around the side, admiring the beautifully kept garden as he went. So many different flowers! So many different colors! His feet stepped softly on the grass as he walked and awed, with each blade bending right back into shape as he lifted his steps. A small group of people and Pokemon met his gaze as he rounded the back corner of the house, each one a familiar face. In front of them all, a small yellow rodent dashed forward in a blur.

"Pikapi!" it cried happily as it jumped high. He reached out and caught the mouse, pulling it close to his chest with a laugh.

"Pikachu!" he recalled as he looked down at the beaming face of his first Pokemon. "How have you been buddy?"

Why did he ask that? How long had it been since he'd seen the Pokemon?

"PikaPikachu," the mouse answered, nuzzling closer to him and then scampering up onto his shoulder. It was a familiar weight, something that he dearly missed deep down inside of him.

"Oh, honey," came a female voice next. Gentle and warm. Inviting and sweet. His eyes traveled away from his longtime partner to the source. A kind looking woman, with a motherly smile and thick brown hair the same color as her eyes. Next to her, stood a Mr. Mime with a large smile. "Welcome home," she said.

Next to her was an elderly man with short gray hair, dark eyes, and a knowing smile. He wore a lab coat with tan pants and brown slippers. "How have you been my boy?" he asked genuinely interested. "It's been a long time."

He recognized the two adults in front of him. It took a moment for their names to come back to him, but their smiling faces brought the memories right back to the forefront of his mind. Professor Oak smiled wide as Delia rushed forward and hugged her son tight. Behind them, he saw a whole group of people. Names coming back just as Delia's and Professor Oak's did. Tracy, Melody, Korrina, and many more that he hadn't seen since the end of a big war…the Dominion War, yeah that was it. Even some of his Pokemon that had gave their lives to help him. Donphan, Snorlax, Infernape. It was good to see them all smiling his direction! But it was the next few people his eyes landed that surprised him the most. Brock stood next to Lance and Serena, each of them smiling warmly at him.

One by one they all came up to him and embraced him, Brock clasped his hand first before pulling him into a brotherly hug. Lance gave him a curt nod, and Serena pulled him tight. She smiled at him softly as she pulled away. "It's okay," she said to him. Those words...they were freeing on his heart.

Pikachu squealed on his shoulder, giving him a pat on the head. He looked from one person to the next, now fully remembering them all and the ones he had left behind. So much done, and so much still to do, and they had to do it without him. Pick up the pieces on by one, missing him and the people before him. But they would be okay. It would hurt for a long time, he knew that and that hurt his heart, but eventually they would all be here with him. For now, they got to enjoy the life they still had to live and he got to finally rest. A warm breeze tickled his hair, the sun's rays felt good on his skin, and seeing all the smiling faces around him was comforting.

Misty would cry, Kaiden would falter, Del would give up for a while, and Logan would be lost, but one day the four of them would find their way. He was sure of it. Why? Because they were his family, and he had the utmost faith in them. Things might feel like the end right now, but deep down they were all fighters, and even without him they would continue on to their fullest capabilities. As each of their smiling faces entered his mind for when the day came that he would see them all again, Ash Ketchum reached up and scratched Pikachu behind the ears and smiled wide. He was home, and he could patiently wait for the day that his family joined him.

* * *

 ** **See why I didn't want to cut it? It helps provide a sense of peace for our characters after having to go through so much. At least it did for me, hope it did for you all as well.** Hope everyone liked the peace and reunions Ash finally got. He's deserved it after so much suffering I've put him through lol. ****Epilogue coming soon!**


	23. Epilogue

_Four years later…_

"Dodge it, Jolteon!" Kaiden shouted in alarm.

The HyperBeam rocketed across the battlefield, throwing rocks and causing fissures in the ground. Jolteon barked and hopped on to the top of a large rock, using its momentum and position to jump even higher. The orange beam crashed into the surface, shattering the rock into a thousand pieces that sent dust and rubble flying all directions.

"Hit it before it lands," Misty yelled. "Hydro Pump!"

Gyarados roared and unleashed a torrent of water that barreled straight for Jolteon, who was unable to dodge due to being falling towards the ground. The water slammed into the electric type hard, and sent it flying backwards.

Kaiden smirked. "THUNDERBOLT!"

Jolteon barked again, and despite tumbling through the air, unleashed a powerful burst of electricity. It latched onto the torrent of water, snaking around the vortex and shooting down its length.

"CUT IT OFF, GYARADOS!" Misty tried to get her Pokemon to stop the attack, but it was too late. Gyarados roared in pain as the lightning reached the large water type and wrapped its way around its body.

That was the final straw. The behemoth crashed down the rocky surface with a boom and a voice rang out. "Gyarados is unable to battle! The winner is Kaiden Ketchum!"

Cheers erupted around the stadium, a deafening roar of excitement and adrenaline. Lights flashed as pictures were taken, and his picture was highlighted over Misty's on the overhead monitor. Kaiden stood stunned at the outcome, while Misty did them same. Then, she smiled at him from across the field.

Kaiden blinked, then cracked a crooked smile. He did it! He beat his mother! He beat the Water Elite! Three of them down and only one to go until he was crowned Champion! "Jolteon!" he shouted happily and the electric type ran to him in its excitement. "We did it! We beat Mom!"

Misty laughed, shaking her head as her Son danced and cheered. He flashed a thumbs up to the roaring crowd, smiling that toothy, crooked as all Hell smile. Just like his father. The sight warmed her heart to see Kaiden so happy. His aquamarine eyes glistened in the sun as it beamed down at them through the glass roof.

" _I don't believe it ladies and gentlemen_ ," the announcer's voice boomed through the stadium. " _Kaiden Ketchum has defeated his Mother. The Water Master, the Queen of the Sea! We all knew they would put on a spectacular battle, but I don't think any of us expected that! Now the young Ketchum only has one Elite left to go! Can he do it? Can he win this one final battle? Will Champion Cameron be too much for him? Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm on the edge of my seat with anticipation! The final battle will take place tomorrow morning, so be sure you don't miss it_!"

* * *

"You did it!" Ally shrieked happily as Kaiden walked into the waiting room down below the stands. She threw herself at him, and he barely caught her in time. "I knew you could!"

"At least someone had faith in you," Del remarked, slapping Kaiden on the back. "I thought Mom would kick your butt for sure."

"Thanks Ally," Kaiden smiled down at her as she pulled away. "It was all the help you gave me that I was able to win."

"Hey!" Del exclaimed hurt. "What was all of _our_ battles about then?"

"I needed a warm up to face Ally," Kaiden explained to her simply, and received a hard punch to the arm. Pichu scolded Kaiden too, looking very hurt that it had tried to so hard to help him and not receive any credit.

"See if I root for you when you go up against Cameron then," Del turned her nose up at her brother.

"I will be," a new voice broke up the argument.

"Mom," Kaiden smiled as Misty entered the room with a wide smile of her own.

She walked through the benches, right up to the three young adults. The roots of her hair were finally starting to show signs of graying, but her fiery attitude remained the same. "Cameron's going to be tough, but I know you can win," Misty said to her son. "Just give it all you've got, and no matter what, be sure to have fun."

Kaiden nodded, "Of course."

"We should get going," Misty smiled to the three of them. "I'm sure everyone will be ready to congratulate you, Kaiden."

"Not to mention I'm starving," Kaiden added.

* * *

" _It's been an exciting couple of days folks,_ " blared from the TV. " _The Pro Indigo League is officially wrapping up tomorrow morning, and boy have we seen some epic battles this year._ "

Below the TV sat a bluenette with three teenagers, all happily sipping on ice cream shakes. Dawn had her eyes glued to the screen, as did Logan, Sam, and Lily. On the tabletop in front of all of them, sat an old and tattered red and white cap with a green slash. The little cafe the four of them occupied was bustling with many customers, all chatting eagerly over the events being spoken of.

" _We've witnessed Kaiden Ketchum, the son of previous Champion Ash Ketchum, rise through the Tournament and win battle after battle over the course of the past week. Only for him to move on and make handy work of three Elites-_ "

The screen changed away from the reporter, showcasing many of the battles from the Indigo League. Then it displayed Kaiden pointing and shouting a command. His Kingler scuttled aside as a powerful Flamethrower blew past. Ariana smirked and shouted something, and her Ninetails sprinted off screen.

The screen changed again and Janine was front and center, raising her hand to block a wave of smoke that billowed around her. A Fearow burst from the smoke, flying high above the battlefield. Poison Stings shot out after it, and Fearow dodged. Kaiden scowled and yelled a command. Fearow dodged the attack and with surprising agility, spun in the air and rocketed back for the ground. The smoke cleared and it dove at the Arbok curled up in the center, smashing its large wings into the snake.

Next was Jolteon sprinting across the battlefield in attempts to dodge Gyarados' powerful Hyper Beam as Misty shouted at her most powerful Pokemon.

The bluenette shifted in her seat, checking her watch. She choked on her chocolate ice cream as she saw the time. "We're going to be late!" Dawn exclaimed. "Time to go, kids!"

"Late?" Logan asked curiously, spinning around in his chair as Dawn hopped to her feet. "Naw, we'll just run as fast as we can! Let's go!"

"Logan wait!" Lily shouted after him, but the orange haired Ketchum had already snatched his hat and was out the door, shake in hand.

"When has that ever stopped him?" Sam remarked with a raised brow.

"Ohhh, if we don't hurry he'll get himself lost!" Lily stood up quickly. "It'll be a repeat of Mt. Moon all over again!"

"And we don't want that," Sam agreed, following Lily to the door. "We spent a week looking for him in those tunnels!"

Dawn brought up the rear, stuffing the receipt for their ice cream into her pocket. It was a hot summer day, with the sun beating down into the streets of Indigo City. It's citizens bustled up and down the street, the whole town in a frenzy of excitement over the idea that there may be a new Champion come the next day. The buzz was in the air. Was the son of the previous Champion about to unseat Cameron?

Dawn caught snippets of conversation as she hurried after Sam and her daughter, barely able to see Logan's flaming hair in front of them. People were excited, others were worried. Would more change in such a short time be a good thing? Dawn blocked them out, focusing on just getting to their hotel. She rounded the corner of the street, and off in the distance she saw… _it_. The Memorial for those who had fallen at the _'Battle for the League_ ' four years ago. It was a large stone statue, in the shape of the League's slash. It rested up the hill, over the spot where the Plateau fell. At its base Dawn could practically see the plaque in her mind. A golden plate, with black embroidered names etched into it. The names of those who gave their lives that day. Next to the statue, the Dominion War Memorial Wall accented the stone slash nicely.

Rising above the building tops, at the foot of the mountain side and the pathway up to the two Memorials, was Ketchum Stadium. Named after the one and only Ash Ketchum. It was a monster of a building, holding eighteen different battlefields at once. Enabling for many different types of battles to take place simultaneously. Just inside the entrance was a little museum of sorts, showcasing the life of Ash and those who fought alongside him.

Dawn had been inside many times, and in her mind she could clearly see the enlarged picture of Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, and Gary standing in front of the Silver Stadium hanging above the ticket booth. Once inside, there was a picture of Lance, and a detailed description of his life, Pokémon Style, and his career at the League. The sight made her heart hurt, but feel at peace at the same time. It might seem silly, but the paragraphs about him put her and his life into perspective for her, which was what she didn't realize she needed. She could only imagine how Misty felt looking over Ash's entire life like that.

"I can smell it!" came Logan's voice from up ahead. "I can smell Uncle Cilan's cooking! Come on!"

"Logan! Slow down!" Lily shouted after him. "You're going to-"

And he did. Another person dashed around the corner and the pair collided with a hard smack. Both men toppled to the pavement with loud yelps of pain.

"Hey!" both shouted in unison. "Watch where you're-" Both stopped when they locked eyes with each other. Logan blinked a few times as Kaiden did the same. Then the reality of their situation hit home. "I'm first in line!" they shouted together as they rocketed to their feet and sprinted down the street side by side.

Lily, Sam, and Dawn finally reached the point where the siblings collided, and they nearly ran into Misty, Del, and Ally. "They smelled the food," Del commented as the two pairs of three came to a stop.

"So it seems," Ally added with a sigh. "Kaiden and his appetite."

"I'm just glad we're not the only ones going to be late," Dawn said with a look to Misty.

"You know Kaiden," Misty replied. "He had to put off getting the information for tomorrow's battle until the _last_ second."

"Let's hope there's food left by the time we get there," Sam said as the group began walking together.

"No need to worry, Cilan won't let us starve," Dawn told him with a smile. "He'll make sure those two boys won't eat everything-" She stopped talking as she noticed Misty fall behind. The red head's gaze was off towards the Memorials up the mountainside.

"Misty?" Dawn asked, making the group stop and turn to face her.

Misty tore her eyes away from the large stone structures and faced the group. "Go on ahead, there's something I want to do before."

"Is everything alright, Mom?" Del asked worriedly, to which Misty nodded with a soft smile.

"I'm fine," she told them. "Go on and get there while Cilan has everything ready. I'm sure everyone is waiting patiently."

Dawn caught Misty's eye, seeing the look buried deep down. Understanding, Dawn half smiled at her friend. "You got it, just don't be too long."

With that said, Dawn ushered the group away, heading after the trail of dust left by Kaiden and Logan. Misty looked back up towards the Memorials.

* * *

Cameron stepped up the last stair, coming into even ground before the large stone slash. The wind gently tickled his hair, bringing a smile to his lips. He wasn't exactly sure what had called him up here, but after watching Misty and Kaiden's battle, he just felt an overwhelming urge to come take a look. Tomorrow could very well be his last day as Champion, not that that bothered him. He'd be glad to hand the title over to Kaiden. However, the young Ketchum certainly was going to have to take it by force. Maybe that was why Cameron was up here. To remind himself of just what he had to overcome to be where he was today. What he, and everyone else for that matter, had lost along the way.

And to his surprise, though not by much, he was not alone. A tall man, with graying auburn hair and sleek clothes, stood over beside the stone slash. His gaze locked down onto the golden plaque at its base. Cameron walked across the freshly cut grass, coming to a stop beside him.

"Didn't expect to see you up here, though I guess I should've," Cameron commented.

"I could say the same about you," Gary replied in his usual tone. "Needed a place to come think about tomorrow's battle?"

"You could say that," Cameron answered with a slight shrug as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "What brings you up here?"

"Mystery, love, and a little bondage," was Gary's reply.

Cameron knit his brow together as he shook his head ever so slightly. "You could've just said you didn't want to tell me."

"Whatever do you mean?" Gary asked.

It was here that Cameron noticed something. Gary had yet to look his direction. His eyes were locked onto the plaque before him, and Cameron followed his gaze. Serena's name was etched neatly in cursive beside Ash, Lance, and Brock's.

"I guess it's not something that will ever go away," Cameron commented his observation.

"Nope."

"You know that's not a bad thing, right?"

"Yep."

Cameron inwardly sighed, and the two stood there in silence. Gary might be a bit standoffish, but being his friend, Cameron could tell the researcher was glad for the company. Even if he didn't want to share why he was up there. Though, Cameron had a good guess.

"Well, look who's here," a female voice broke the silence.

Both men turned to see Misty walking up to them, and Cameron cracked a smile. "Hey, how's it feel to have Kaiden beat you?"

"Let me know how you feel tomorrow and we'll compare notes," Misty retorted, folding her arms.

Gary's lips tugged upward, as Cameron laughed, and said, "Snarky is my thing you know."

"I agree," Cameron nodded. "It doesn't feel right coming from someone else." Misty simply smiled at him sickeningly sweet. "Well, what brings you all the way up here?" he added.

"Oh, you know, fresh air and the like" Misty told him, motioning around her to the trees. "How about the two of you?"

Gary answered first. "I came here to be alone for a bit, and now the two of you have spectacularly ruined it." He started walking away from the Memorials, heading right on by Misty. "I'll leave you two to have a secret Elite meeting. Don't worry, I won't tell May. You guys have fun, don't do too much bondage stuff, it gets creepy after a while."

Cameron shook his head while Misty's cheeks turned red. She took a swing at the researcher, but he dodged her and hurried away while flashing her his usual smirk. With a mock salute, he headed down the stone steps back towards Indigo.

"When I very first met him, I seriously didn't think he was like that all the time," Cameron said as Misty clenched her fists and fumed.

"You should've known him when he was much younger," Misty replied, calming herself down with a large sigh.

"Worse?" Cameron asked with an amused expression.

"Much worse," Misty nodded, walking closer to Cameron and the Memorials. "Though, he wasn't as raunchy back then."

"Comes with age," Cameron chuckled.

Misty stopped beside him, looking down at the golden plaque and seeing Ash's name. She gave a half smile. "You know," she started to say. "I've come up here every time there's been an important battle before me, since I took the Elite job."

"Same," Cameron nodded, facing the Memorial. "Need the encouragement boost, right?"

"Mhm," Misty hummed. "It's a little silly, but I've always felt that I get a little help from Ash if I do. And today, I figured I'd come for Kaiden."

"I don't thinks that's silly," Cameron shook his head in disagreement. "It's a nice thought, and it's special to you. It would be silly if you did it before you went to eat a donut or something."

Misty laughed. "That would just be ridiculous, and that's something Ash or May would do." Cameron opened his mouth to defend his wife, but stopped when he found himself agreeing. Misty smiled when she noticed he came to that realization, "So, you never said why you were up here?"

"Hm? Oh, I needed fresh air too," he replied. "Tomorrow...I could very well be out of a job."

"Oh no, more time to spend with your family," Misty fake acted out in horror. "What ever will you do with that?"

Cameron smiled. "It's just mind boggling. I knew the day would come that Kaiden would challenge me, but I never realized it would be so soon…" he trailed off as his smile vanished. His demeanor turned grim before he added, "It should be his Father he's facing."

Misty's own smile vanished as well, and she nodded. "I agree," she nodded once, but quickly added, "He wanted to face his Father for the title, but he's been excited to face you instead. He said if it had to be anyone other than Ash, he's glad it's you."

Cameron's smile returned at her words and he looked at her. She returned the gesture and then said, "I'm starving. What do you say we head down to the hotel?"

"Can't," Cameron replied gloomily, slumping his shoulders. "I can't be around Kaiden, remember? Official League Rules and blah blah blah." He mockingly quoted as he finished speaking.

"Oh, that's right," Misty recalled, bringing a finger to her chin. "Looks like you're going to miss out on Cilan's wonderful cooking!"

Cameron's face fell and he nearly slumped to the ground. "Don't remind me…"

"Well," Misty hopped in place. "I'm heading back then, be sure you practice your strategies up! Kaiden's certainly been working hard!"

As she turned to start leaving, she heard Cameron say, "Don't worry, I plan to give him a battle he won't ever forget."

* * *

Water splashed as Kaiden and Brent dove in headfirst into the deep end of the hotel pool. Cilan stood off to the far side with Iris, manning a large grill and humming himself a tune. May and Dawn had occupied two of the lawn chairs by the poolside, sunglasses on as they worked on their tans. Ally conversed with Clemont and Max, their feet swaying in the water as Bonnie floated, singing to herself on a large Wailmer floatie. Lily screamed as she was lifted out of the water by Logan and tossed to Sam. The young Oak caught her, but his grip slipped from her skin being soaked, and the two crashed backwards into the pool. Logan laughed as they emerged glaring at him.

"So, wanna make a bet?" Darcy asked slyly, leaning over to Del and Simon who were sitting across the small round, grated table from her. Pichu was curled up in her lap, snoozing contentedly.

"What's that?" Del looked at her friend, raising her glass to take a sip of her drink.

"Who do we think Lily is going to end up with?" Darcy questioned, wiggling her brow. "Logan? Or Sam?"

Del choked on her drink, slamming the glass down onto the table in a panic. The sudden commotion didn't even bother the sleeping Pichu, who continued to snore on peacefully. When Del regained her breath, after turning a shade of red, she looked at Darcy incredulously. "Why do you ask that?"

"Look at them!" Darcy scoffed. "It's going to happen, I'm just curious as to who it's going to be."

"Sam," Simon offered suddenly. "It's the logical answer for their situation."

"It's not always about logic," Darcy scolded him. "It's about love, and emotions! I think it'll be Logan."

"Why are we talking about this?" Del asked seriously. "I don't want to think about my little brother and dating. That's just too weird!"

"But one of your little brothers _is_ dating," Darcy reminded her friend with a coy grin.

Ally, who was close enough to hear the conversation, craned her neck back to the three of them. "And we're doing just fine!" She said to them with a wink.

Both Del and Simon groaned while Darcy broke into a fit of giggles. "Wanna share the juicy details?"

"Depends on what kind of details you're wanting," Ally said as she excused herself from Clemont and Max to join the three at the table. "I'm sure there are some things neither Del nor my brother want to hear."

"And that is my cue to leave," Simon declared, standing up. "You girls have fun."

He walked away briskly, heading over to Iris and Cilan at the grill.

"Oh, don't play innocent," Darcy said coyly, leaning closer to Ally. The brunette pulled away ever so slightly, looking into the mischievous eyes of her friend. Darcy could deny it all she wanted, but sometimes she acted just like Brock. "Have the two of you…consummated your relationship yet?"

Del, having tempted fate by taking another sip of her drink, spat it out once again. She leaned against the table, choking and gasping for air while Darcy patted her back. Her brown eyes snapped up to Ally, seeing the intense blush on the young woman's face. Ally's eyes were wide, and she brought the tips of her two index fingers together as she looked away. "Well…"

Del's mind exploded. Kaiden?! Had done THAT?! And before her at that?! Her younger brother had beat her to sex…

"Not yet," Ally half whispered, blushing even more. "Almost? I suppose, but we both chickened out last minute."

Instant relief…

"Only when you're both ready," Darcy nodded, though her smirk remained. "That's when the time is best."

"That's what we decided," Ally looked away from her friends, towards the man in question. She blushed more as he rose from the water, with his hair sticking up every which direction, eyes glowing bright from his dazzling crooked smile, and droplets of water glistening down his bare torso.

"Gross," Del finally said, sitting up straight. "Can we not have this conversation?"

"And why not?" Darcy asked innocently. "We've all got our own experiences right?" She leaned super close to Del, narrowing her eyes challengingly. "Riiiiiight?"

Del's cheeks erupted with a flaming hot tint of red. "Y-yes," she stammered. "Of c-course!"

"Mhm," Darcy nodded in disbelief. "You know what I-"

"Man, that smells wonderful!" Misty's voice cut her off, and Del couldn't have wished for better timing from her Mother. "Cilan's outdone himself this time."

She and Gary walked up to the side of the pool, standing beside the three girls at the table. Gary flashed them his natural smirk, and kept going to go converse with Clemont and Max. Misty, however, snatched Del's cup away from her and gave it a sniff.

"Alcohol?" she questioned. "Really?"

"I'm old enough," Del shot back, sitting up straight.

"Unfortunately," Misty sighed, though she downed the rest of Del's drink.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Del," Misty exhaled with satisfaction as she handed the cup back. "Mommy needed that."

Del pouted, casting a sideways glance at Darcy and Ally. "So did I," she whispered sadly.

"Hey, Mom!" Kaiden called over, waving from the deep end of the pool. "Hop in! The water feels great!"

Without waiting for another invitation, Misty pulled off her tank top and dropped her shorts, stripping down to the swimsuit she always wore underneath her clothing. What? It was more comfortable for her that way being the Queen of the Sea and all. She dove in, splashing a good sized tidal wave directly towards Dawn and May. They squealed in alarm as the water washed over them, and both bolted upright.

"Kaiden Ketchum!" Dawn and May shrieked out simultaneously. It was a natural thing for Kaiden to do, he splashed his Aunts every time they went out swimming in the past, he found it entertaining. So, naturally, they assumed it was him.

"Huh?" He turned to see an angry bluenette and brunette diving into the water, heading straight for him. "What?! Wait! I didn't do it this time!" He attempted to swim away, but his panic caused him to simply flop in place. "Noooooo!"

The two women seized him and together they shoved him underwater. Ally rocketed to her feet, sprinting away from the table and shouting a battle cry of, "I'm coming, Kaiden!"

Like a Fearow, she soared through the air as she dove. Flying over the water, straight for her Mother. May yelped in surprise as Ally's hands smacked into her shoulders, and the two toppled backwards into the water. Kaiden surfaced just in time to witness this, as well as Logan, Sam, and Lily come up behind Dawn and grapple her together. Dawn squealed in surprise as the three teens lifted her high, and tossed her away. She plugged her nose last minute as she disappeared beneath the water with a big splash.

Together, all of them burst forth in a daze, and caught each other's eyes. Then they laughed, a joyful sound that made the others who had witnessed the entire event laugh alongside them. Misty finally surfaced herself, and tilted her head in bewilderment as to why everyone was laughing. "What'd I just miss?"

* * *

The sun was beginning to set on such an amazing day. A good battle, followed by a long day with family and friends around a poolside, drinking, playing games, and lots of good food made for perhaps one of the best days any of them had had in a very long time. And the day wasn't quite over. To celebrate the closing of the Indigo League Tournaments, there was a festival held in the town of Indigo every year during the nights the winner challenged the Elite Four. If they kept winning, the festival continued on into the next night until the challenger finally lost, or claimed the title of Champion once they beat all four Elites. Tonight, regardless of the outcome, was the last festival night. So the party was sure to be phenomenal.

After the pool, and the very delicious meal by Cilan, the group made their way out of the hotel and into the streets. Stalls and stands lined almost every avenue, selling toys, Indigo merchandise, or providing fun and challenging games for the citizens. Quick street battles took place in certain authorized locations, which is where Kaiden and Ally found themselves. Kaiden wasn't allowed to participate, being as he was the challenger for Cameron's title, but he enjoyed watching and cheering Ally on instead while Cilan had somehow been volunteered to Referee matches.

Del, Darcy, and Brent navigated the streets. Intent on checking out every single stall there was to see. Being Del, she wanted to try out every game there was as well, which meant a lot of spent money, but a roaring good time. She won a dozen different prizes, including a stuffed Pichu doll that made her own Pokémon seem a little jealous as it turned its back on the toy with a huff. Darcy won a kit that included various types of PokeBalls, while Brent won the grand prize at one of the bigger stalls. His face lit up with pure excitement as he was handed the Pokémon egg that contained a ' _mystery_ ' Pokémon. He was practically in tears as he held the egg close, while both Del and Darcy glared at him in jealousy.

Simon, Max, Gary, and Clemont had excused themselves from all the fun. Having been recruited to set up the fireworks show that would come much later once the sun was fully set. This did not stop them from enjoying themselves though. As Misty, May, Iris, and Dawn walked by chatting amongst themselves rapidly, the four of them lit a small rocket and pointed it at the women. It whistled sharply as it took off, and the four women squealed in fear when it exploded over their heads. A bright array of different colors of confetti rained down around them, covering them in colorful snippets of paper. It doesn't take much imagination to know what happened to the men next.

Bonnie pranced around with the three teens, being the closest to their age and matching their amount of energy. They did anything and everything, from playing games, to dancing on the stages they came across. Logan zipped between stall after stall, gawking over all the little knickknacks. His heart gave a little twang when he spotted a figurine of his father on a necklace chain.

"This here is a Hero's token," the stand seller said. "Wear one while you're on your journey, and you'll have a fortune of adventures!"

Logan of course didn't buy one, but he smiled as he respectfully declined and pulled his hat tighter onto his head. Lily grabbed his arm and hauled him away, scurrying towards a stand where if you knock down all the cups, you win a stuffed Pokémon doll. Bonnie wound up winning the largest one they had, an eight foot tall Clefable. It was nearly three feet above her own head, but she shouldered it and marched proudly through Indigo.

"Why did you have to have that one?" Sam asked with an amused expression.

"Because it was so cute!" was Bonnie's reply, making Sam chuckle nervously.

He leaned over to Logan and whispered, "Thank goodness they didn't have any bigger ones."

"Oh, look Aunt Bonnie!" Lily exclaimed. "There's bigger ones over there!"

Both Logan and Sam face palmed.

So now the group was gathering at the edge of town, setting up lawn chairs and getting ready for the fireworks show that was sure to be a spectacle. Ally was scanning for a spot amongst the grass, looking for a good place to sit with a view. Many people were gathering out onto the field, rows and rows of blankets and chairs covering the entire length. The citizens of Indigo were just as excited as the League Tournament visitors, which meant practically everyone in town was out there. Someone tapped her shoulder, and she turned to find Kaiden grinning sheepishly at her. Ally returned his smile.

"Come with me," he said to her softly. "I know a better spot."

She tilted her head at him curiously, casting a glance over to the rest of their group as they sat and chatted amongst themselves. "What about the others?" She asked as she turned back to him.

He waved her question off. "They'll be fine. Won't even notice were gone." He started to blush lightly as he looked at her bright green eyes. "Come on," he said again. "You'll love it. I promise."

It's not like she really needed convincing to go anywhere with Kaiden. Giving him a wide smile, she nodded and said, "Alright."

He lit up and took her hand, quickly leading her through the rows of people gathering for the show. They headed for the edge of the field, straight towards Ketchum Stadium and the stone staircase that led up to the Memorials. Together, they hopped a small picket fence and hurried down the road. One by one Kaiden began to lead her up the steps, but halfway up, he veered off into the tree line that ran along its edge. Now thoroughly confused on their destination, Ally opened her mouth to ask, but decided against it. Clearly Kaiden wanted to surprise her, so, why not just enjoy the surprise? She looked at the back of his head as she followed him, her heart fluttering as she pictured his beautiful brown eyes just on the other side. The excitement in them she knew to be there made her heart pick up pace.

The pathway they were on wasn't overgrown, but it wasn't tame either, and the sun was almost gone by the time Kaiden finally led her out of the trees. A gasp escaped her lips as the view unfolded before her. They were on a small ridge above the two Memorials, overlooking the entire city. From one end of town to the other, people were sitting in the streets, in the outer lying fields, and even on rooftops to the tallest buildings. Long streaks of dark purple and reds were cast across the sky as the sun slowly disappeared, and a soft glow was hovering over Indigo.

"It's beautiful," Ally whispered in awe.

"Back when I was really young, Dad would sometimes bring me to the Plateau," Kaiden began to explain as he looked at Ally awestruck gaze. She listened to him speak, but found herself unable to bring her eyes away from the sight. "When he got super busy, he would let me run around the grounds and play. I found this spot and used to love coming up here when I needed some quiet time away from the hustle and bustle of the Plateau. I thought you would like it."

Finally her eyes snapped to Kaiden's. "I love it!" She exclaimed, throwing herself into him. He caught her with surprise, but quickly melted into her embrace. "Thank you for showing me!" She finished into his chest. "It's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

"It's only half as beautiful as you are," the words slipped from his mouth before he had time to think. And for some reason, he erupted into a bright red blush of embarrassment.

Ally pulled away from him, her mouth hanging open ever so slightly as she looked upon the tomato red boy before her. She wanted to say something. A thank you, a compliment back, but she was tongue tied. His words were so genuine, so sincere, so _heart throbbingly cute_ that there were no words she could say to express how he made her feel.

So she just showed him.

She leaned forward without warning, pressing her lips to his in the most loving of ways. It was gentle, yet passionate. His heart practically stopped at the sensation of her soft lips on his, making every nerve in his body go numb. She'd kissed him before, many times in fact, but this time it was different. He couldn't explain why, but as he fell into the kiss and returned the passion, it was as if both their hearts were beating in perfect sync.

The sun vanished as they held each other close, totally lost in the others embrace. The cool night air bristled past, lighting their skin up with goosebumps. Ruffling their hair so that it tickled each other's cheeks. Then, their was a loud crack, a thump, and a groan. Kaiden and Ally jumped apart in alarm, spinning on the spot to face the intrusion into their private moment.

Del and Pichu groaned as they sat up off the ground at the base of a tree, rubbing their heads from the impact. Her eyes flew open as Kaiden cleared his throat and she caught her brother's questioning gaze. "Oh," she exhaled sharply. Then laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head. "Hey guys! Great view, huh?"

"Did you follow us?" Kaiden asked

"Me? Whaaaat?" Del acted a little too innocent, going so far as to put a hand on her chest as if she was hurt. "I would never do that, Kaid. I simply wanted a good view for the fireworks and stumbled upon the two of you."

"Yeah, and I'm a Primeape," Kaiden folded his arms as Del stood, holding her arm down for Pichu to scamper up.

"Well, you do sometimes act like one," Del teased him with a smirk.

"This is true," Ally nodded her agreement, making Kaiden turn to her appalled. "Oh, sorry," she flashed him an innocent smile, and his offended attitude melted away.

"Well, since I'm here," Del began to say, striding up beside the other two and casting her gaze out over the town. "Might as well enjoy the view."

"Way to interrupt-" Kaiden started, but another voice cut him off.

"I want to join too!" It was Logan, and he was scurrying out of the underbrush in the trees, followed by Sam and Lily.

This time, both Kaiden and Ally blushed hard. The three teens skid to a stop by Kaiden, and flashed him a shit eating grin. "Did you enjoy your alone time with Ally?" Logan asked his brother wickedly.

WACK! Logan yelped as Kaiden smacked him upside the head. "Alright," Kaiden shouted with a sigh. "Everyone else might as well come out."

Ally was confused at first, but quickly her blush deepened as Simon, Brent, and Darcy each came striding out of the trees. "W-w-what?!" She took a step back. "All of you were there?!"

"I didn't know, I swear!" Del defended herself, but she cast Darcy a wink all the same.

"We weren't here long," Brent said as they approached.

"We only caught the end of your little show," Darcy added coyly.

"It was gross," Simon stated, folding his arms.

Ally's blush turned brighter and brighter, practically allowing her to glow in the night. Kaiden was just as embarrassed, but seeing the look on Ally's face diminished the tight feeling in his chest. He couldn't help it, he started laughing. The others looked to him like he was crazy, tilting their head curiously as he doubled over and placed his hands on his knees to balance himself.

Ally was about to ask him what the deal was, when suddenly the area around them was lit up with a dazzling array of blue. A faint pop soon followed, then another and another. Each one a different color, from red to green, and yellow to purple. The firework show had begun. Kaiden ceased his laughter as he rose to his full height, catching his breath as his eyes caught sight of the showering sparks high above their heads. Again and again, they exploded in the sky, lighting up the night with the most dazzling display of colors any of them had ever seen. Some even had shapes. A blue one popped into the shape of a Totodile, while a yellow one dispersed in the shape of a Pichu. Del nudged the partner on her shoulder at that one, earning a delighted squeak.

Kaiden stepped closer to Ally, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to his side. She melted into his embrace, smiling while keeping her eyes on the red firework that glittered above, except he couldn't tear his eyes away from the young brunette. Never before had he seen a more beautiful sight. Her gentle features illuminated in the soft lighting, and her smile was intoxicating, making him smile wide along with her. His heart thundered on his chest, and when her eyes traveled from the show overhead down to his own gaze…he knew…

But she beat him to the punch, "I love you, Kaiden Ketchum."

And he didn't miss a beat, "I love you too, Ally Turner."

When their lips met underneath the burst of blue sparks, Del and Simon groaned while Darcy gushed over the romantic display. Logan elbowed his brother, but Kaiden ignored them all, focusing only on the girl in front of him.

Unknown to any of them, a figure stood in the shadows underneath the tree line. Arms folded, watching them intently, with a light smile on her face. Aquamarine eyes glistened as the next yellow firework burst, and her smile grew wider. The scene before her was everything she could have ever asked for. Misty's heart might forever have a hole where Ash had been, but seeing all of their kids together filled her with joy. A serene happiness that penetrated deep down to her very soul. Brent gave Simon a shoulder shove as the Turner boy gagged at his sister. Logan, Lily, and Sam all shared a look of entertainment at the fireworks above and the scene around them. Del and Darcy squabbled over Kaiden and Ally, while the two of them shared one more kiss.

Yes, Misty's heart was full of joy at the scene before her. She wished Ash could share this moment with her, but it was okay. Somewhere, she knew he was watching. Smiling that crooked smile of his and chuckling while he scratched the back of his head. And she was positive there was a little yellow mouse on his shoulder squealing happily.

* * *

" _Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen!_ _Today will prove to be an exciting day, perhaps the most thrilling day within the last year! Today, we witness a remarkable event. Our own Champion, Cameron Turner, has been challenged by the winner of the Pro Indigo League Tournament. And who is this winner? For those of you sadly only just joining us, Kaiden Ketchum has risen through the ranks and won the Pro League as well as defeat the three Elites, Arianna, Janine, and Misty! Now, you may be asking, Ketchum? That's right, Kaiden is the son of our previous Champion, Ash Ketchum. He has shown remarkable skill over the last few days, and many believe he has a tremendous shot at winning the title! Can he do it? Ladies and Gent, only the battle will tell, so be sure to stay tuned! It's sure to a wild ride!"_

The TV speakers cackled as the announcer continued to shout in his own excitement for the upcoming match. Kaiden paced back and forth in the locker rooms beneath Ketchum Stadium, wringing his hands as he moved around the room. Ally watched him from her seat, eyes keeping up with his hurrying figure. "Relax," she said gently. "You got this!"

"Shouldn't you be cheering for your Dad?" Kaiden asked seriously.

"Psshh," Ally waved her hand, giving Kaiden a wink. "I can cheer for both of you just fine."

The door suddenly cracked open, and a familiar face popped his head in. "Kaiden," Vance said loud enough to get the nervous boy's attention. "We're ready for you".

* * *

Cameron walked onto the field as the announcer shouted his name into the microphone. The crowd went wild, cheering so loud that his chest vibrated with their shouts. He gave a wave, inciting an even louder roar from the crowd. He caught sight of May, sitting with Misty, Dawn, and their entire group. All of them were holding a sign that read ' _Go, Kaiden!_ ', or shouting for him to do well. It didn't bother Cameron, he knew deep down even he wanted Kaiden to win. Though, he wouldn't make it easy. If Kaiden wanted the title of Kanto Champion, he would have to earn it.

" _And now, I present to you, the challenger from Pallet Town, the son of Ash Ketchum, the man of the hour! Kaiden Ketchum!"_

The crowd roared equally as loud as Kaiden stepped out from the small tunnel beneath the seats, heading for his place on the other side of the field. He looked to be a nervous wreck, but the determination in his eyes made Cameron smile. The young man took his place and caught Cameron's eye and the two shared a curt nod.

"Alright, listen up!" Vance shouted from the sideline, looking between the two. "The rules are simple-"

As he began going over the regulations of the match, Cameron's mind wandered. So much had happened in the last four years. Crimson had officially disbanded, joining ranks with the League and helping to bring Kanto into a new era of peace and security never before seen. Criminal gangs were a thing of the past, as each time one tried to start, it was brought down well before a foothold could be gained. Fuschia, tragically, had been destroyed to secure the Region from the infection, but the Sevii Islands had been saved. Thanks to Gary and a large team of the best Scientists and Professors around the world, a vaccine and cure had been created for the virus unleashed by Crimson. Many of the Pokemon had sustained serious injuries during their time as a Feral beasts, and thus couldn't be saved, but most were able to be healed and released back into the wild by the wonderful Nurse Joys.

The holes left behind by Ash, Brock, Serena, and Lance's passing had mended slowly over time, and today was a remarkable step in the right direction. All of their families were gathered to watch Kaiden claim the title of Champion, just as he'd wanted to do since he very first set out on his journey. Cameron only wished Kaiden could be facing Ash right now instead of him.

"Cameron," Kaiden called as Vance finished speaking. "Let's make this a battle my Father would be proud of."

A wide grin cracked across Cameron's face. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"If both Trainer's are ready," Vance raised his flags, and brought them down. "Begin!"

Cameron unclipped his PokeBall and tossed it high. "Let's do this, Latias!"

The red and white Legendary materialized with a beautiful cry. She flew around Cameron once before heading out into the center of the field. Kaiden smirked.

"Alright Jolteon! You're up first!" he shouted as he tossed his own PokeBall. His faithful Pokemon barked as it landed on the field in the flash of light.

The two Trainer's stared each other down, a fierce look of determination and fun flashing through their eyes before they simultaneously pointed ahead and began to shout their first command. The crowd erupted into a frenzy, and their friends and family screamed their support. Kaiden caught sight of Ally's bright green eyes in the stands, beaming down at him with the proudest of smiles she'd ever seen her wear. His chest inflated with an alarming amount of confidence, and Kaiden turned all his focus onto the battle before him.

 _Dad,_ he said to himself. _Today_ , _Kanto gets a new Champion!_

* * *

 **And that's the end! I just want to lie down and cry. It's been such a long journey for me, just a little over two years spent writing this Saga. It all started with 'The End of the Journey P1' and here we are! I sincerely hope everyone who has been around since the very beginning has thoroughly enjoyed this journey of emotions, and is pleased with how things turned out. For those who came in for 'Dead Islands', I hope it was a satisfying adventure into the later lives of our favorite characters!  
**

 **I can't begin to express what coming to the end means to me. It's heartbreaking and encouraging all at the same time! When I very first started 'End of the Journey', I had only just begun my first steps into writing, and I never imagined it would turn into this four part Saga with side stories and everything. I've laughed, I've cried, I've had my ups and down. I've taken this journey with all of you and felt the emotional weight it brought on. What I'm getting at is, I love it! And I hope all of you did as well :)**

 **Let me know what everyone thought! Whether you've been around since the very start, or just recently found this story as of two days ago, tell me! Tell me what you liked, didn't like, where you laughed, and where you clutched your heart in agony. Be honest, be brutal. Let me know where everyone stands!**

 **Now you may be wondering if I have any plans to continue writing stories in this universe I've created, or if I plan to write a whole new story. Well...both? I still have a few ideas for side stories. Like, where was Jessie, James, and Meowth? And I have an idea for a whole new story. BUT! Since this has taken me two years to write this Saga, I will be taking a break. For how long I can't say, but rest assured I will return! You guys are way to awesome to leave hanging :)**

 **Lastly, I want to thank my two Beta's for helping me out SO, SO, SO much over the course of this story. JordanMax and Haraxter! Thank you! A thousand times, thank you both! I can honestly say, 'Dead Islands' wouldn't have turned out the way it had if not for you two! You rock!**

 **Once again, thank you to all who have read this, and thank you for the support! I can never express how much it means!**

 **As always, let me know what y'all think!**


End file.
